Azul para Siempre
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Historia alternativa en la actualidad. Candy y Terry se aman desde el inicio, pero primero el pasado de ella y después un evento desafortunado amenazan con separarlos. ¿Puede el amor curar las heridas del corazón? Esta es la historia de uno que lo logró.
1. Capítulo 1

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

Los nombres de los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi; pero la historia como tal es original de mi autoría, y está registrada a mi nombre, protegida bajo los derechos de autor. Debido a esto, no esta permitida su difusión o publicación, ya sea total o parcial, en grupos yahoo, sitios de internet, o cualquier otro medio de difusión público o privado, con o sin fines de lucro. Si deseas guardarla para tu lectura personal eso esta perfectamente correcto y sería un honor para mí, pero todo otro tipo de difusión esta prohibido por ley, a menos que exista una autorización; si deseas hacer algo de esto, envíame un correo y lo conversamos. Gracias! Fabiola

**Capítulo I**

Candy y Terry habían sido novios desde hacía dos años. Fue una relación que inició producto de un primer contacto casual fruto de una coincidencia; y, que sin que ninguno lo imaginara en aquel momento, los había sorprendido llenándolos de emociones hasta entonces desconocidas para ambos.

Él fue el primero en caer presa del sentimiento y se enamoró de Candy casi inmediatamente, luego de encontrarse intensamente atraído hacia la joven desde el instante en que sus ojos azules se reflejaran en los verdes de ella por primera vez. Hoy se reconocía profundamente enamorado y, decidido a avanzar en la relación que tenían, le pidió que fuera su esposa.

Para su sorpresa, lo que él imaginó como la perfecta noche en la que la mujer que amaba aceptaba unir su vida a la de él, cumpliendo así uno de sus más anhelados deseos, se estaba convirtiendo en una velada llena de amargura, decepción y sueños rotos. Y esto era más de lo que el temperamental joven estaba diseñado para soportar.

- Mírame, Candy – dijo Terry comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- No hace falta, conozco perfectamente cada rasgo de tu rostro – le dijo fríamente.

- Por favor – contestó el joven de forma suplicante, algo raro en Terrence, pensaba ella –, mírame a los ojos y responde. Repite esa respuesta pero viéndome a la cara.

Candy volteó a verlo, no podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo, la atraía de una forma rotunda, real, apasionada, lo que sentía por él no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido jamás por nadie. Pero éste no era el momento de pensar en eso. Ocultó todo esto muy en el fondo de su alma, tal como estaba acostumbrada a ocultar toda emoción desde muy pequeña, la vida así se lo había enseñado; y al encuentro de los ojos del joven, sus profundos ojos verdes no demostraron nada además de vacío.

El joven empresario se sintió traspasado por una mirada fría y distante. Pero lo que más lo hirió no fue su mirada, fue su voz. Aquella voz que tantas veces le había dicho cosas lindas, hoy le decía lo que más dolor le causaba.

- Esta bien, Terry, te lo repetiré si así lo quieres – su voz pausada y sus ojos verdes fijos en los azul oscuro de su novio – No. Mi respuesta es no. No quiero casarme contigo. Ni hoy, ni mañana. Simplemente no.

- Y… vivir juntos… eso tampoco? – acaso era él quien había dejado salir esa pregunta casi como un ruego? Se odió a si mismo por caer a este nivel, pero mas la odió a ella.

- No le veo el sentido Terry, lo que tenemos esta bien así, para qué arruinarlo?

- Sucede que yo quiero más.

- Qué mas quieres?

- Te quiero a ti.

- Y acaso no me tienes cada noche? A mi ver es como si ya viviéramos juntos. – dijo ella en una forma que denotaba hastío para luego volverse y empezar a dar pequeños pasos recorriendo el balcón donde se encontraban.

El sonido de la música se escuchaba lejano, y los murmullos de la gente riendo y divirtiéndose en la fiesta que ellos dejaran hace un momento le hicieron sentir envidia y hasta algo de rabia contra Terry y sus impulsos, que para ella no eran más que locura.

_- __Ahora podríamos seguir ahí - _pensaba ella, mientras caminaba lentamente con la mirada perdida hacia los jardines –_ seguiríamos bailando, riendo con nuestros amigos para después irnos a casa juntos, pero él tenia que ser tan testarudo como para sacar un tema así. Sacar un tema así en una noche como esta. Solo a él se le ocurre._

Esa noche Candy y su amiga Pauna estaban un paso más cerca de cumplir uno de sus más anhelados sueños. Las dos jóvenes habían organizado esta fiesta en el elegante club donde estaban para reunir a amigos y posibles patrocinadores para el programa de radio que producirían y conducirían juntas, el cual saldría al aire en pocas semanas.

Candy y Terry se habían apartado de los demás invitados, por petición de él, para ir a platicar en privado a uno de los balcones que el club tenía en su salón principal y que daba hacia los jardines, desde donde observaban la fiesta y el lago a lo lejos.

Desde aquel balcón junto a Terry, la joven se perdió observando ese lago artificial y se distrajo admirando cómo las luces jugaban en los suaves movimientos del agua, como luciérnagas en la noche. Le pareció simplemente hermoso. Toda la velada había sido simplemente perfecta. Hasta ahora. Entonces pensó volviendo a su acompañante, si todo estaba tan lindo, por qué tocar este tema ahora?

- _Terry – pensaba -, por qué no te conformas con lo que tenemos? Es muy bueno, así tal cual._

- Candy, me escuchas? – cuando ella volteó y él sintió que de nuevo lo atendía continuó - te digo que a mi ver no es así. Si viviéramos juntos no huirías de mi casa en cuanto amanece. Nunca lo había visto así pero esta noche me doy cuenta que nuestra relación es para ti como algo que puede usarse y dejarse a un lado cuando te cansa.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces sin creer lo que escuchaba, que equivocado estaba. Ella daría su vida por él sin dudarlo un instante; pero no quería entregarse de la forma en que él le pedía. Algo en lo profundo y más fuerte que ella la hacia sentir que debía decir que no.

Aunque si se sinceraba consigo misma podía sentir una vocecilla dentro que le pedía darle una oportunidad a ese hombre maravilloso que tal vez era sincero y no podría amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

La joven se debatía entre dos emociones igualmente poderosas, por un lado aunque nunca lo había dicho, lo amaba; pero por otro tenía un sentimiento aun desconocido que la paralizaba. No sabía por qué. No sabía qué. Pero ahí estaba.

Mientras lo veía en ese estado de claro sufrimiento simplemente no podía entender por qué sus piernas la tenían clavada al suelo cuando lo que quería hacer era correr hasta el barandal donde él estaba recargado y abrazarlo, o por qué sus labios solo decían "No", cuando su corazón hubiera querido decir sí, mil veces sí.

Candy había sufrido demasiadas cosas en su vida. Cosas que no terminaba de aceptar, y mucho menos olvidar y que la habían convertido en una mujer a la que le era muy difícil confiar en lo que él decía hoy ofrecerle: amor para toda la vida. Eso era algo en lo que ella simplemente, por muchos motivos ocultos en su alma, no creía.

- Candy, si viviéramos juntos, - continuó ajeno al debate que ella mantenía internamente - compartiríamos mucho más que la cama y algunos ratos libres. Compartiríamos la vida y eso es lo que yo quiero: Compartir contigo mi vida. Por eso te pedí que fueras mi esposa, pero ya que veo que te niegas pongo esta opción en la mesa: Vivamos juntos.

– _Maldición! – se reprochaba Terry en su pensamiento - ahí esta la voz suplicante de nuevo. Cómo era posible llegar a estos extremos?_

Él era un hombre al que cualquiera identificaría como uno que puede conseguir a la mujer que desee. Sin embargo, para el joven empresario la mayoría de sus conocidas le parecían insípidas, predecibles, y quizás demasiado complacientes.

Por lo mismo nunca había tenido nada serio y jamás antes de ahora le había pedido a alguien que se casara con él. Antes de ella había tenido un par de relaciones pero nunca fue así. Nunca se sintió atraído así. Con esta ansia. Con esta furia, con tal desesperación. Con esta mezcla de sentimientos que ya lo estaban volviendo loco. No podía negar que la deseaba hasta puntos francamente desenfrenados, pero a la vez sentía por ella tanta ternura, tanta devoción. Una desolación lo invadía cada vez que ella lo miraba y él se sentía de pronto como un niño, inexperto, incoherente, vulnerable ante esta mujer mezcla de delicadeza y férrea voluntad.

Desde que la conoció entendió que el sentimiento por ella no era otro que amor y eso era algo que él jamás había sentido.

Era el hijo mayor de Richard Grandchester, un empresario londinense de gran fortuna y prestigio en toda Europa, cuya familia estaba relacionada a la monarquía inglesa y francesa.

Aunque solo algunos estaban enterados de la sangre azul que corría por sus venas, pues había roto relaciones con su padre desde su temprana juventud, para todos era obvia la dedicada educación de la que había sido objeto, pues esta se dejaba ver en sus movimientos elegantes, en su gusto por todo tipo de expresión artística y en la clase que denotaba en su trato.

Su carácter firme y a veces arrogante provocaba en algunos envidia y celos; aunque la mayoría lo apreciaba y admiraba, pues debajo de esa coraza de seriedad y casi obsesivo perfeccionismo y esa apariencia arrolladora veían a un hombre entregado a su trabajo, amable y cuidadoso en su trato a los demás; y a veces, aunque sólo los más allegados, reconocían en él a un joven alegre, sensitivo, atento y de gran nobleza de corazón.

Su madre, Eleanor Baker quien se separó de Richard cuando Terrence era un niño, era actriz de teatro de larga trayectoria con gran éxito en el país. El mismo Terry, cuando era más joven, actuó con gran éxito en muchas obras, aunque al principio ocultara su origen para no usar la fama de Eleanor en su propio beneficio. Luego de unos años actuando se retiró de los escenarios para empezar a trabajar detrás de ellos.

Fundó de inmediato una compañía de producción teatral y a sus treinta y un años figuraba en ella, por deseo propio, como Director General Creativo. Aunque la empresa tenía menos de diez años de haber sido creada estaba posicionada como una de las mejores del país; el empeño y dedicación que el hombre le dedicaba, aunado al talento innato que poseía, había rendido frutos rápidamente.

A pesar de su juventud poseía un espíritu experimentado, era un alma vieja, como él mismo se llamaba, con un carácter firme y determinante que muchos respetaban y, algunos hasta temían. Dirigía su compañía con espíritu incansable, con ánimo irrefrenable, dedicándole todo su tiempo, todo su esfuerzo. Estaba al pendiente de cuanto les ocurría a sus empleados, que a fuerza de verse tanto y compartir la misma pasión ya consideraba como su familia, logrando que ellos mismos lo apreciaran mas allá de las relaciones laborales.

En el medio su palabra era altamente respetada, si compraba los derechos de una obra y se decidía a montarla nadie dudaba ni por un instante el éxito que tendría. Si algo le gustaba, se vendía. Punto.

La compañía montaba todo tipo de obras, pero su gusto por el teatro clásico se reflejaba en una de Shakespeare que presentaba cada año durante un mes, la cual era por mucho su favorita: Romeo y Julieta. Durante esos días el teatro se llenaba en cada función; para el público era ya característico, casi un ritual asistir a esa corta temporada de uno de los más grandes clásicos de la historia de la literatura.

Él observaba cada función de esas cuatro semanas desde atrás del escenario, repitiendo cada línea, cada parlamento, sabía la obra con todos sus personajes de memoria. Cualquiera que lo veía ahí pensaría que estaba perdidamente enamorado de un amor imposible.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera, porque para los que lo habían tratado era obvio que tenía un carácter esquivo hacia las mujeres; las cuales lo buscaban incansablemente no solo por su éxito profesional y evidente fortuna sino por poseer una presencia que a cualquier mujer le quitaba el aliento.

Con un innegable atractivo, poseedor de unos profundos ojos azules, con una complexión muy varonil, el cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado y largo rozándole los hombros, un perfil perfecto y facciones que a muchas mujeres les parecían casi delineadas con pincel, Terrence Grandchester era uno de los más cotizados solteros de Nueva York.

A pesar de esto, él que estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a la admiración femenina desde su adolescencia, y le tenía sin cuidado sentirse apuesto o no, había desarrollado una férrea indiferencia que prodigaba a toda mujer que conocía. Aunque en el fondo tenía el deseo de un día casarse y formar una familia, nadie había logrado interesarlo de esa forma.

Así fue hasta el día que conoció en Chicago durante un viaje de trabajo a una mujer que desde que la vio lo prendó de sus ojos verdes y su carácter indomable. Lo intrigó desde el primer momento. A pesar de ser todo lo amable y simpática que alguien puede ser, ella no le había prestado la menor atención, no lo había mirado como otras lo miraban, no había sucumbido ante su cercanía y ni siquiera había aceptado la primera invitación que él le hiciera.

Pero le había sonreído, y esa sonrisa franca, abierta, chispeante y ese carácter que denotaba regia seguridad en una jovencita de apariencia suave y delicada, lo dejó desde el primer momento sencillamente fascinado. Ahora, luego de dos años de noviazgo, le había pedido que se casara con él.

Si por él hubiese sido se lo hubiera propuesto al día siguiente de conocerla, y muchas veces durante esos dos años estuvo a punto de hacerlo; aunque siempre se frenó en el último instante, no queriendo arriesgarse a perderla, pues algo le decía que ella no estaba lista aún.

Así había estado esperando el momento hasta que se decidió un par de días antes de hoy, no porque ella le hubiera dado señales de estar preparada, sino porque él ya no podía estar lejos de la joven ni un día mas y las ansias por tenerla le ganaron la partida.

Se sentía como un jovencito enamorado, como un adolescente ilusionado con el primer amor. El quería compartir con ella su vida, sus sueños, cuidarla, protegerla, hacerla reír cada día, y estar con ella en esos otros momentos, los difíciles e incluso en los que ni ella misma se comprendía. Verla cada día por el resto de su vida. Nunca había sentido este sentimiento tan poderoso que ahora lo hacía llegar a grados que ya se le antojaban lastimeros. Y sí, definitivamente estaba empezando a odiarse a sí mismo.

- Necesito tiempo para pensar. – dijo ella luego de un momento.

- Estas cosas no se piensan, se sienten. Debes decidir ahora.

- Mi respuesta es la misma entonces. – contestó Candy con voz pausada.

Calló de repente y él no respondió nada.

Se miraron largamente mientras sus mentes cabalgaban en sus propias cavilaciones, ajenas las de uno a las del otro.

El largo silencio sólo fue interrumpido por un suspiro que él dejo escapar involuntariamente.

- Espero comprendas que yo no puedo aceptar entonces seguir así. – dijo él con determinación.

- Así que esto es todo? – algo se atoró en la garganta de ella, hizo de su pregunta solo un susurro.

- Sí, esto es todo, Candy. Aquí damos lo nuestro por terminado. – soltó otro largo suspiro y una mueca que había sido ideada como una sonrisa, pero que para nada resulto así.

_- __Es obvio que no me ama, tal vez nunca me amó_ – pensaba el joven mientras la observaba, sintiendo como las esperanzas de un futuro juntos que había hecho dentro de él eran cortadas de un solo tajo.

Sintió un vacío abrumador al recordar en solo un segundo los sueños que se había creado con ella, y que ahora al escapársele entre las manos se escabullían dejándolo solo, más solo que nunca. Ella le estaba hiriendo de una forma indescriptible, y su carácter siempre temperamental le estaba jugando la mala pasada de hacerlo sentir usado, burlado, engañado.

Lo peor de todo era que a pesar de sentir su orgullo herido, admitía que aunque terminara su relación con ella, sería incapaz de acabar con ese amor que lo inundaba, que lo sofocaba y lo tenía vuelto, en algo que él llamaría un tonto enamorado casi desde que la conoció, sorprendiéndolo como una veloz y certera saeta desde que esa mujer lo había mirado por primera vez. Esa mujer que siempre se le figuró imposible de sujetar, como hojas al viento.

Candy lo veía en silencio, él le había dicho así sin mas que todo había acabado entre ellos.

- Está bien, lo entiendo. – ella se volteó y le dio la espalda, había comprendido que la opresión en su garganta no era mas que dolor por estar perdiendo a Terry, y que este mismo dolor se apresuraba ansioso a salir convertido en lágrimas. No podía llorar ante él. Aclaró su garganta y con el propósito de despedirse volvió su cara hacia donde él estaba. Con un "Espero podamos ser amigos" en los labios se quedó paralizada.

Terrence ya se había ido.

Continuará…

**NOTA:** Todos y cada uno de mis fics están registrados a mi nombre bajo los Derechos de Autor. Los nombres de algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi; sin embargo, las historias son originales mías y han sido registradas ante la Ley a mi nombre. Si deseas guardarlas en tu pc para tu Disfrute Personal, eso está correcto y para mí sería un honor; pero es el único uso permitido por la ley. Otras acciones tales como, mas no limitadas a: distribución, difusión, publicación y/o explotación -económica o no-, y sus derivados, ya sea de manera pública y/o privada, incluidos los medios virtuales, están por ley terminantemente prohibidas.

Aunado a este copyright están registrados también bajo las Licencias Creative Commons, con cobertura internacional.

Vivir de Amor is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 3.0 Unported License.

Azul para Siempre is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 3.0 Unported License.

Sueña Conmigo is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 3.0 Unported License.


	2. Chapter 2

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Azul**** Grandchester**

**fabiola_**

**.com**

**Capítulo I****I**

Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio caminando lentamente por el jardín dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, abriéndose amablemente paso entre los invitados. Se dijo a sí misma que era lo mejor. Entonces observó el balcón donde estaba.

Había un par de mesas y varias bancas talladas en una hermosa piedra caliza. En el fondo estaba una silla colgante para dos personas, con grandes cojines. Un lugar muy cómodo. Se dirigió hacia él y al sentarse y comenzar a mecerse lentamente, recordó la última vez que había estado ahí. Fue hace mucho. Uno? No, dos años. Sí, más de dos años, fue en la fiesta de año nuevo que la compañía para la que ella trabajaba en ese entonces hizo en honor de sus clientes. Antes de que ella renunciara para iniciar el programa de radio con Pauna.

Se había escabullido allí con Terry, a quien conoció dos o tres días antes de esa reunión, por un asunto de trabajo, cuando ambos estaban en Chicago. Él había sido invitado a la fiesta de año nuevo pues rápidamente se convirtió en el mejor cliente de dicha compañía, una editorial de medios impresos, revistas en su mayoría, que se dedicaba a la crítica y promoción artística. Candy había trabajado con gusto en esa compañía, igual que Pauna, pero ambas renunciaron para perseguir el sueño que compartían: producir y conducir un programa de radio.

- Dónde nos sentamos Terrence y yo aquella noche? - se preguntaba ella - Precisamente en este lugar. En esta silla.

Entonces recordó que ahí la besó por primera vez. Cómo olvidarlo, estaban riendo y meciéndose en la silla colgante, y así sin más atrajo con su mano la espalda femenina hacia él y la besó. Largamente. Dulcemente.

- No me voy a enamorar de usted, Sr. Grandchester – le dijo ella después de ese beso, mientras él aun la sujetaba contra sí mismo.

- Mejor no digas algo que no puedas cumplir, pecosa - le dijo él besándola de nuevo.

Y a decir verdad, no sabía si lo había podido cumplir. Si analizaba lo que sentía por él, qué mas podía ser si no amor? Aunque no estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos ni en palabras ni con acciones desmedidas, y ciertamente no lo había hecho con él; reconocía que sentía por Terry algo puro… desinteresado… sencillo… profundo… tierno… dulce.

Sentada en ese lugar recordó. Él la había besado por primera vez ahí. Ahí mismo. Y desde ese día su vida no fue igual. La que había sido una existencia solitaria y sombría se convirtió en una llena de vida. Ella tenia fama de tener muchos amigos y siempre estar de buen humor, pero nadie la hacia sentir como él.

Y aunque es cierto que ella no compartía muchas cosas de su pasado y sus miedos y temores presentes con él, al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir tan segura, tan dueña de sí. Y es que con él no tenía que fingir. No había necesidad de mostrarse siempre contenta o comprensiva con todo el mundo. Podía ser ella en todo momento. Molesta al límite si así lo ameritaba la ocasión. Alegre y feliz hasta puntos frenéticos; o tal vez triste y llorosa si de pronto el día le había traído malos recuerdos. Si tan solo ella entendiera por qué se le hacia tan difícil sincerarse por completo con él, explicarle, contarle, hablarle. Había tantas cosas que le dolían y que quisiera compartir con Terry, pero aún no podía.

Y él siempre estaba ahí, no hacía preguntas, solo estaba. La rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, la recostaba en su pecho y solo le decía "Qué puedo hacer para verte feliz?" el solo escucharlo decir eso ya le devolvía la felicidad.

Entonces ella jugaba a portarse como una niña malcriada y le pedía mil cosas. Apaga tu celular para que nadie nos interrumpa en todo el día. Déjame manejar, manejar me relaja. Quiero una manzana de esas cubiertas de dulce rojo. Y él la complacía en todo. Eran tan pocas las ocasiones en que ella se mostraba vulnerable, melancólica, que no podía mas que complacerla, y a pesar que nunca se enteraba de las razones de sus tristezas, la acompañaba silenciosamente. Ella estaba segura que no se permitiría que nadie nunca jamás la viera en ese estado de vulnerabilidad. Nadie, excepto él la había visto así. Y ahora ya no estaba. Se había ido. Ella lo había hecho irse. Ella.

Quedándose en silencio un momento y repasando esas emociones que él y solo él despertaba en ella, lo entendió. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y la hizo despertar del trance en el que estaba.

Se levantó del lugar lentamente y, apoyándose en el barandal, lo que había sido una lágrima solitaria entonces se convirtió en un llanto profuso, continuo. Dentro de su pecho sentía un dolor tan grande que se le estaba escapando por los ojos a manera de gruesas gotas. Se limpió la cara y los ojos, intentando calmarse pero cada vez que se despejaba la mirada, de pronto esta se le humedecía de nuevo y desobedeciéndola volvía a llorar y para colmo de males, hasta estaba sollozando. _Terry, Terry, mi amor._

Mirando a través de su nublada vista vio a lo lejos que él se había entretenido en el estacionamiento. Tal vez aun el valet parking no le traía su coche. No podía dejarlo ir. No a él. Que había sido mucho más que su novio en estos dos años, había sido su amigo, su apoyo, su familia. Su todo.

Bajó corriendo la escalinata desde el balcón y cruzó el jardín exterior del club en una carrera desenfrenada. Se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas que aun salían abundantes y lo vio. No se había entretenido con el valet parking, su coche ya estaba listo y esperándolo, solo se había detenido a platicar con un compañero de trabajo.

Detuvo su carrera para tener tiempo de limpiarse el rostro mientras caminaba hacia él, aun estaba lejos pero conociendo a Roger, el compañero con el que platicaba, éste lo tendría sin duda mareado con alguna historia eterna. Eternamente aburrida.

Cuando le faltaban escasos cien metros de verde pasto por cruzar lo vio despedirse encaminándose al auto. No podía dejarlo ir. No después de como le había hablado. No podía dejar pasar una sola noche después de las cosas tan duras que le dijo.

Aun no sabía que hacer ante su propuesta, no sabía si aceptaría casarse con él o si vivir juntos era buena idea, tenía tanto miedo de que no funcionara que era más fácil negarse.

Lo único que sí sabía en ese momento era que si lo dejaba ir pasaría la peor de las noches, llena de culpa y dolor. Y él era demasiado orgulloso. No podía dejarlo mucho tiempo a solas con su orgullo o éste lo convencería de no aceptarla nunca más de vuelta.

Al verlo alejándose empezó a correr de nuevo ahora ya entre los invitados, cruzó sin importarle la pista de baile, sorteando a las parejas que tenían la mala fortuna de cruzársele en este momento en el que a ella se le antojaba que todo ser humano que no fueran Terry y ella deberían simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Sin darse cuenta empujó a Pauna y sin voltear continuó su carrera. Ésta se quedó viendo a Candy mientras se alejaba a toda prisa preguntándose por qué la joven correría de esa forma para alcanzar a Terry, a quien ya había alcanzado a ver en el estacionamiento, pues sólo un cerco de madera con algunas enredaderas separaba los jardines donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, del estacionamiento que el club había asignado como privado para los asistentes de dicha reunión.

– Ojala no hayan peleado - pensó la atractiva rubia de ojos azules.

Pauna Couret y Candy se habían conocido un par de años atrás mientras trabajaban juntas para la editorial; y, a pesar de que Pauna era diez años mayor que Candy, simpatizaron inmediatamente; aunque fue durante una larga estancia en Chicago que se hicieron realmente amigas.

Ahora en NY, Pauna, Patty, Annie y Candy eran un grupo que disfrutaba mucho la mutua compañía, juntas paseaban, iban al cine o a veces de compras, a pesar de que Pauna compartía la aversión de Candy hacia los centros comerciales, siempre atestados y llenos de ruido, y en realidad solo iban cuando sus otras dos amigas las llevaban prácticamente a rastras.

Sin embargo disfrutaban mucho cuando las cuatro salían a cenar, al teatro, se quedaban en casa a probar en ellas mismas cuando alguna osaba cocinar algo, o cuando simplemente querían estar entre mujeres; aunque salían a menudo con los caballeros, pues sus respectivas parejas a raíz de verse tanto también se habían tomado aprecio.

Pauna recordó en ese momento la plática que tuvo con su joven amiga esa misma noche hacía un rato. Las dos amigas y colaboradoras estaban felices de la vida con la asistencia de tanta gente a la fiesta que habían organizado. Con el éxito de ésta el programa de radio que pensaban producir y conducir en conjunto era prácticamente un hecho. Un hecho de la vida real, como decía Pauna.

Recordó entonces cómo las dos se levantaron de la mesa donde estaban con sus parejas y se dirigieron al tocador. Al pasar vieron a Annie y a Archie bailando animadamente en la pista.

– Annie está que se muere del miedo por el parto – le dijo Candy a Pauna al oído mientras caminaban señalando el embarazo de ocho meses que portaba feliz Annie junto a su esposo.

– Me encanta verla tan contenta, esta enorme pero irradia felicidad, que maravilla! – contestó Pauna visiblemente emocionada.

Entraron al baño y mientras se retocaban el maquillaje era inevitable conversar. Candy se miraba fijamente al espejo y su amiga no pudo evitar preguntar qué tanto se veía en él.

- Es que realmente…. Digo…. Estoy sorprendida Pauna… Qué bonita soy! – las dos rieron de buena gana ante la ocurrencia de Candy, aturdiendo a las estiradas damas socias del elegante club que se encontraban en el baño, cosa que no tomaron en cuenta y siguieron riendo como si nada.

- Claro, también serán que las tres copas de vino que he tomado, ya me quitaron toda lucidez.- continuó la más joven sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Amiga, creo más bien, que nunca habías estado tan lúcida como ahora – Pauna le había dicho muchas veces a Candy lo linda que era, pero esta ultima simplemente no lo creía o se hacia la loca, como decía Pauna – basta ver cómo te mira ese hombre que tienes a un lado. Perdona que te lo diga otra vez, pero que guapo es, qué bárbaro. Ya viste cómo se le quedan viendo todas y cada una de las mujeres en este lugar? Es que no dejan de coquetearle. Te fijaste cómo Elisa no deja de mirarlo descaradamente?– al parecer Candy no sabia de quien hablaba, pues hizo una mueca que su amiga entendió rápido – la de contabilidad del club, Elisa, la que en la cena en el Cambalache cuando nos reunimos para afinar los detalles de esta reunión no paró de presumirnos sus hazañas, Elisa, por Dios Candy, que despistada eres, te digo que ese hombre te trae loca! – su amiga simplemente no la ubicaba, y se le quedaba viendo con cara de desconcierto, lo que hizo reír fuertemente a Pauna y Candy la secundó.

- Así que Elisa le esta coqueteando a Terry? No lo he notado. – dijo Candy mientras se aplicaba otra capa de labial frente al espejo.

- Ya me di cuenta. Pero no te preocupes, se nota que él no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti y para ese vestido negro que esta noche se te ve hermoso déjame decirte. Pero dime ya en serio – le preguntaba mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá mientras su joven amiga terminaba de retocarse – cómo van ustedes? Yo lo veo a él feliz, pero tú cómo te sientes?

- Pues es un hombre maravilloso, muy atento, caballeroso, educado, siempre esta al pendiente de mi, me apoya en todo.

- Verdad que ahora no me odias tanto por haberte obligado a ir a aquella reunión en Chicago, a la galería de mi amigo Javier? De haber sabido hubiera ido yo! – le dijo entre risas, para luego continuar - No te creas yo no cambio a mi Bob por nada del mundo, mi güerito hermoso - Pauna dejó escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba a quien, como ella misma decía, era el amor de su vida.

- Si lo pienso bien creo que jamás hemos discutido acerca de nada, a pesar de que él tiene el carácter muy fuerte y yo claro amiga… no me quedo atrás, tú lo sabes. Todo va bien, tranquilo.

- Me da tanto gusto por ti, te lo mereces amiga – decía Pauna de corazón, entre ellas había una amistad en verdad sincera y desinteresada. Se entendían perfectamente, casi sin palabras, como si de alguna manera estuvieran conectadas.

- Y de matrimonio no han hablado? – continuó la rubia-. Mira que un bebé de ustedes dos sería precioso – Candy al escuchar eso se puso pálida.

- Matrimonio?... un bebe?... espera… no, no hemos hablado de eso. Yo creo que las cosas están bien así, para que apresurarlo? Estamos disfrutando esta etapa y no vale la pena pensar en nada más.

- Amiga pero en algún momento hablaran de eso, tu tienes veintiocho y él tendrá qué treinta, treinta y uno?

- Treinta y uno.

- Bueno pues tienen ya juntos un par de años y pienso que están en buena edad para pensar en enseriarse, que opinas?

- Que esas cosas no tienen nada que ver con la edad, además sabes como pienso, no se si yo un día quiera casarme.- dijo Candy rotundamente.

Pauna se le quedó viendo con un dejo de tristeza en sus grandes ojos azules, efectivamente sabía cómo pensaba su amiga y estaba enterada del miedo que tenía a ser de alguien, a depender de alguien; pero en el fondo esperaba que ese guapo y dulce hombre lograra lo impensable y la convenciera de que el amor de hecho sí puede durar para toda la vida.

- Bueno, ya no hablemos de esto, vamos – se levantó viendo que Candy estaba lista y se acercaba a la puerta, la alcanzó ahí y le dio un fuerte abrazo – te quiero mucho amiga, de verdad.

- Yo también - contestó Candy.

- Esta noche es nuestra noche. Y ese programa de radio nos va a quedar fabuloso, pero en grado superlativo! Tengo algo que decirte, espera – la detuvo del brazo, pues Candy ya se disponía a salir del lugar hacia los jardines.

- Como es obvio verdad…. – le decía presumida, mientras le guiñaba un ojo - esto es un éxito de fiesta, hemos logrado que muchos patrocinadores nos ofrezcan su apoyo, pero lo mejor es que a última hora, hoy, conseguí un descuento del cuarenta por ciento en el costo del club por ofrecer esta recepción. Y como sabrás con lo que nos patrocinaron las galerías de Chicago cubrimos el otro sesenta sin problemas.

- Qué? Pero que buena noticia! Podemos usar el resto de presupuesto en la producción del programa. Cómo lo lograste?

- Amiga ya te lo he dicho antes, pero te lo repito ahora: tu y yo juntas no hay quien nos pare! Las Ángeles de Charlie son nada junto a nosotras!!! – le dijo Pauna con su habitual e irreverente sentido del humor.

- Totalmente de acuerdo! – dijo Candy riendo animadamente.

Sonoras carcajadas llenaron el silencioso y elegante cuarto de baño. En verdad estas dos tenían ya mucho tiempo de ser más que amigas, cómplices.

- Vamos a apurarnos, no sea que mi Bob y tu príncipe encantado ya estén aburridos; anda, vamos.

- Me late! –dijo Candy, haciendo estallar una risa espontánea en su amiga Pauna, a quien le causaba mucha gracias cada vez que Candy hablaba así como una pequeña niña. – Además – continuó Candy -, Terry me dijo que quería platicar conmigo a solas cuando regresara a la mesa.

- Qué querrá?

- Ni idea. Estaba muy raro.

- Tal vez quiere pedirte que te cases con él!

- Qué?! No, no lo creo. Claro que no. – le contestó algo contrariada.

- Bueno, tal vez no aguanta mas y quiere besarte apasionadamente en uno de los románticos balconcillos del club. – este comentario hizo sonrojar a Candy, lo que le cayó muy en gracia a su amiga, quien sabia bien que la relación de ellos dos hacia ya tiempo había dejado de ser platónica.

Lo que no sabia es que sus palabras le recordaron la noche anterior a su joven amiga; noche que había pasado en la casa de su novio, y aunque no era la primera vez, hubo algo diferente, como si él se le hubiera entregado de una manera mas rotunda, la había hecho suya como diciéndole sin palabras toda la pasión que sentía por ella. Había sido una locura, una deliciosa locura.

Así con el rostro enrojecido por los recuerdos y el corazón palpitando aceleradamente se acercaron a su mesa, al tiempo que Terry se levantaba para tomarla de la mano, mientras le decía a Pauna.

– Pauna, lo siento, me llevo un momento a mi mujer, te molesta? – su mujer? pensó Candy, quien lo miró de reojo para encontrarse con su sugestiva mirada, para luego desviar rápidamente la vista al suelo, intentando ocultar el rabioso color en sus mejillas. Y es que para ella recordar la noche anterior en sus brazos y tenerlo ahí mirándola de aquella forma como si quisiera desnudarla ahí mismo y además llamándola "su mujer", era para volverse loca.

- Claro que no, Terry, vayan. Aquí los esperamos. – la sonrisa de Pauna se hizo aun mas amplia al ver el rostro de su amiga, quien obviamente no podía estar mas apenada.

- Ojala - pensaba Pauna al recordar esto mientras su amiga se alejaba inmisericorde para los que se encontraban a su paso -, ojala no hayan peleado.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**fabiola_**

**.com**

**Julio 2008**

**Capítulo I****II**

Inmiscuida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras intentaba alcanzar a Terry, Candy recordaba lo que éste le había dicho mientras caminaban rumbo al balcón.

- Vamos muñequita, quiero hablar contigo. Tengo algo que decirte. – le dijo al oído mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la condujo hasta las escalinatas que llevaban a uno de los balcones que Pauna momentos antes bautizara como _balconcillos románticos._

- Pero primero algo, ven – la jaló de la cintura antes de subir la escalinata y le dijo – te digo un secreto? – mientras le tocaba con el índice derecho la punta de la nariz – este lugar a donde vamos – apuntando hacia arriba – dicen que es sombrío y tiene fantasmas.

- No creo que sean tan malos – contestó ella sonriendo nerviosamente con la vista fija en el pasto bajo sus pies.

Sin esperarlo, levantó con una mano el rostro femenino, con la otra aun en el talle femenino, y luego de verla a los ojos unos segundos la trajo hasta sí suavemente, disfrutó su aroma un momento y así sin más la besó en los labios, tan dulce pero a la vez tan posesivo que ella sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero derritiendo sus rodillas, estrujando su estómago y alterando sus sentidos. Recordó la noche anterior y todas las demás y empezó a desearlo con un ansia que amenazaba con hacerle desfallecer.

- Lo siento princesa, en realidad ese beso iba dirigido a tu frente - le dijo juguetón después de soltarla despacio para subir al balcón.

- Sí, claro. Te creo - le dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

Ahora recordar todo esto al seguirlo la hacía angustiarse aun más. Candy cruzó la puerta en el cerco de madera que separaba el lugar de la recepción del estacionamiento donde había visto a Terry de pie.

Una vez ahí, eran tales su desesperación y descuido que fue y se estrelló con uno de los jóvenes del valet parking, todos los volantes y registros que tenía el pobre salieron volando y quedó tendido en el pavimento, mientras ella apenas pudo evitar caerse con los muy incómodos tacones que traía.

Terry volteó y la vio ahí. Parada con el rostro sonrojado. Se acercó a ella, se detuvo a pocos pasos y la miró fijamente mientras la joven luchaba por controlar su respiración y hacer que su corazón volviera a latir normalmente después de semejante carrera.

Poco a poco se calmó y se quedó viéndolo, mientras lo seguía había pensado mil cosas que decir y ahora no recordaba ninguna. Estuvieron así unos segundos, mientras el joven del club se levantaba y continuaba sus actividades sin atreverse a emitir el menor ruido, pues los rostros de la pareja tenían la expresión de ausencia mas extraña que el hubiera visto antes.

Él hizo un movimiento de ceja. Ella lo entendió bien. Ella simuló un intento de sonrisa. Él la entendió bien. Entonces así viéndolo, sin pensar, empezó a llorar. Primero una lágrima que furiosamente limpió de su mejilla con un brusco movimiento de la mano. Luego otra mas, luego otra.

Luego un río de lágrimas salió angustioso por sus ojos, se quedó paralizada viéndolo acercarse mientras ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar penosamente. Terry se paró muy cerca de ella pero sin tocarla, ella se inclinó levemente hacia él, pero el joven no se movió. Esto, que ella interpretó como gesto de rechazo, a Candy le dolió como una daga en el corazón.

Entonces no pudo más y empezó a llorar a voz en cuello. Ni siquiera podía respirar, sentía una opresión en el pecho que le presionaba los pulmones, le robaba el aire, la serenidad, la vida. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentado calmarse pero no funcionó. Lloró fuertemente muy a su pesar, contrario a lo que el mundo esperaba de ella. Contrario a lo que ella esperaba de sí misma. Simplemente no podía dejarlo ir, así no; por favor así no. No sabía por qué el la amaba como decía, no sabía siquiera si la amaba de verdad. Estaba tan acostumbrada al menosprecio, que sentía que en el fondo Terry no la amaba como parecía.

Tan acostumbrada al abandono que estaba segura, podría apostar su vida en ello, de que él la abandonaría tarde o temprano y si ella no tenia cuidado se quedaría enamorada para siempre de él y sufriendo por este hombre tan apuesto que dolía mirar.

Este hombre que había visto tantas veces dormir sobre su cama después de hacer el amor. Él le juraba que la amaba y luego se quedaba dormido plácidamente mientras ella lo observaba soñando por unos instantes que aquello era verdad, permitiéndose fantasear con que él cumpliría su promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

Pero el amor acaba se decía a si misma. Si su propia madre, cuando se supone que el amor materno es el más grande, fue capaz de abandonarla al nacer haciendo de ella una huérfana, qué podría esperar de este hombre que con un chasquido de sus dedos podría tener a cualquier mujer junto a él.

No, definitivamente no debía amarlo, aunque lo hacia, no podía necesitarlo, aunque lo hacia; pensó que debió quedarse en el balcón. Por eso no podía casarse con él, para qué? Para que la rutina los comiera vivos y él un día se marchara dejándola sola, otra vez? Sola como siempre?

No podía decirle que lo amaba tampoco. Para qué? Para que entonces él se sintiera seguro de ella y empezara a aburrirse poco a poco y al final la dejara sola, otra vez? Sola como siempre?

No. No quería ni podía aceptar más de lo que tenían. Tampoco decirle que lo amaba. Para qué? Para qué?

Él la dejaría al final de todo.

La sola idea le estrujó el corazón y soltó aun más su llanto mientras su garganta emitía lastimeros sonidos. Para colmo de males estaba sollozando de nuevo.

Él tomó las manos de ella con una de las suyas, las colocó en su propio pecho. Terry sabía que sentir los latidos de su corazón la calmaría y no se equivocó. La respiración femenina empezó a relajarse y sus ojos dejaron de llorar después de unos minutos de estar así. Sonriendo levemente levantó su rostro tomándola de la barbilla y despejándola de un rubio rizo le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro, después de largo rato estaba tranquila. Él empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el coche y ella subió por la puerta que le abría. Se sentó en silencio en el auto y con los ojos cerrados repasaba todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Estaba muy confundida. No sabía qué iba a hacer. No sabía ni qué pensar, ni qué sentir.

Hicieron el viaje en el más absoluto silencio. Solo algún suspiro se escuchaba de Candy de vez en vez, una forma que empleaba su cuerpo para recuperar la respiración normal. Él no decía nada. Cuando llegaron a su destino ella vio que estaba a las afueras del departamento que compartía con Patty. Él no la había llevado a su casa como ella imaginó. Lo miró interrogante y bajó mientras él le abría la portezuela del carro.

- Candy, ya estas aquí, buenas noches. – le dijo secamente.

- Terry, espera, por favor déjame decirte algo.

- Me dirás que aceptas ser mi esposa?

- Terry, por favor…

- Sí o no? – preguntó él caminando para subir al auto, sin siquiera mirarla.

- No, es que yo….

- Me dirás que aceptas vivir conmigo entonces? – preguntó seriamente, deteniéndose, pero sin voltear.

- Terry, espera, hablemos… - ella lo miraba silencioso de pie en la calle sin moverse - tiempo Terry, solo te pido tiempo para pensar, por favor. Dame tiempo, te lo ruego… algo de tiempo para que yo…

- Tiempo ha habido de sobra; ahora o nunca Candy. Si o no? – le dijo él sin dejarla terminar.

- Es que no puedo…. – cómo hubiera querido decir más, pero no pudo.

- Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar – le decía sin siquiera mirarle.

Emprendió de nuevo el paso para subir al auto pero entonces se detuvo haciendo un último esfuerzo por explicarle a la mujer que amaba por qué tenía que irse. Volteó a verla directamente a los ojos.

- Yo estoy listo para avanzar y tú no – dijo –. Yo quiero más de esto y tú no. Nunca lo vi así, y si lo vi no quise aceptarlo, pero me doy cuenta que lo nuestro para ti fue intrascendente, pasajero, mientras yo me enamoré como un estúpido – su voz se dejaba notar resentida, dolida -. Creí que nos entendíamos… yo creí que te entendía, pero es tan difícil. No te comprendo del todo, lo he intentado. Pero no me dejas. No me hablas, no me dices, no me miras.

Candy lo escuchaba en silencio con la vista fija en los ojos de él, pero sin poder decir nada. A pesar suyo un tumulto de pensamientos en su cabeza y un caudal de emociones contradictorias en su corazón la tenían estática y muda.

- Por qué nunca me has hablado de tu vida? – continuó preguntando él de forma pausada – Candy, no se nada de tu familia, como tú dices prácticamente hemos vivido juntos casi desde que nos conocimos y aun no se nada de ti. Solo te siento mía cuando dormimos juntos…. y eso ya no me basta – le dijo con un firme tono de voz -. Por qué nunca me hablas de lo que en realidad sientes por mi? Por qué te alejas cuando yo me acerco? Tan poco digno de confianza te parezco? Tan poco llegaste a sentir por mi?

- Terry yo…- ella intentaba dar alguna explicación, pero esas preguntas que ahora él le hacía eran las mismas que ella misma se hacia con mayor frecuencia últimamente. Efectivamente él no sabía nada de ella y sin embargo había compartido todo de si mismo.

Él le contó la forma en como su poderosa familia paterna se opuso a que sus padres continuaran casados pues no consideraban a Eleanor digna de la familia, ya que ella era, como ellos la llamaban, una indecente actriz americana, que había engatusado al joven Richard de maneras insospechadas.

Le contó cómo obligaron a su padre a divorciarse y cómo éste aceptó arrebatándole a ella incluso al hijo de ambos con apenas cinco años de edad para adoptarlo con su nueva y aprobada esposa, presa de la amenaza familiar de quitarle la herencia a la que tenía derecho.

Él le contó de sus problemas con la segunda esposa de su padre, de la que siempre recibió malos tratos mientras era niño antes de ser enviado a un internado en Londres a los seis años, donde vivió la más triste y solitaria de las infancias.

Candy, en cambio jamás le había hablado de su vida. Nunca le había dicho que era huérfana, que fue abandonada al nacer, que estuvo internada en un hospital los primeros seis meses de su vida por la desnutrición con la que había nacido.

Que había pasado de un hogar adoptivo a otro, sin encontrar nunca nada ni remotamente parecido a una familia o calor de hogar. Nunca le había dicho los maltratos físicos y verbales de los que había sido objeto durante toda su niñez y adolescencia.

Él le platicó todos los problemas que tuvo con su familia en Inglaterra cuando decidió a los dieciséis años mudarse a América a seguir su sueño de ser actor heredando el amor por el arte de su madre biológica.

Su padre se opuso terminantemente a que él se fuera con Eleanor, pues pensaba que mancharía el honor de la familia descubriendo los que él juzgaba eran graves errores de su juventud. A Terry no le importó, pues a como lo veía él, de esos errores había nacido, nada mas y nada menos.

Así fue como tácitamente su padre y su poderosa familia lo expulsaron de sus vidas, borrándolo sencillamente de sus existencias. Aunque doloroso, él le compartió todo esto.

Él le contó de su madre, la estrecha relación que hoy tenía con ella y cómo reencontrarla fue lo más feliz de su vida, a pesar de no haberla visto en tantos años. Ella jamás le contó que su más anhelado deseo era tener una mamá. Una familia.

Él tenia razón, ella no le había compartido nada.

Se quedó muda, quiso explicar, hablar, pero no podía, escarbar en esos recuerdos era demasiado doloroso. Además la vida le había enseñado a ocultar sus emociones y verdaderos sentimientos. Debía ser firme y fuerte como una roca o todos se aprovecharían de ella. No podía demostrar debilidad, nunca. No podía darse el lujo de amar.

Se lo prohibió a si misma desde siempre, inconciente pero indeleblemente marcado en su mente y en su corazón. Ese era un sentimiento que la pondría a merced de otro y eso no se lo permitiría jamás.

De la misma forma se obligó a dejar el pasado atrás y estaba decidida que no iba a reencontrarse hoy con él. Ni hoy ni nunca. Jamás pensaría en el pasado, nunca lo recordaría siquiera.

Se lo prometió a sí misma cuando tenía dieciséis años y huyó del último hogar adoptivo, caminando con dificultad y con varios moretones en el cuerpo por la última paliza que su supuesto amoroso padre sustituto le diera porque ese día la había pescado mientras le daban su primer beso. Ese día en esa casa, donde ya de por si solo había recibido malos tratos, la acusaron de perdida, mantenida, malagradecida, mujerzuela.

Era solo un beso, ese chico era un compañero de la escuela y a ella le gustaba mucho. Esa tarde la había acompañado a su casa y al despedirse le había dado un dulce y suave besos en los labios. El primero de Candy. Pero nunca más lo vio de nuevo. Ese mágico beso desencadenó su huida del hogar adoptivo, sin que el muchacho jamás lo supiera.

Recordar todo esto le traía muchos dolores del pasado al presente. Se suponía que ya lo había superado. Pero no, el maltrato que había sufrido en sus años de orfandad había sido demasiado para ser superado así nada mas, por eso era mejor no hablar. No iba a rebuscar en donde ya sabía lo que encontraría, ni se mostraría de forma que alguien pudiera jamás tenerle lástima. Eso si que no. Lástima nunca.

Ella hubiera querido decir tanto pero ahogada en sus propios resentimientos, solo se quedó callada. Pensaba que si él la quería debía darle tiempo y aceptar lo que ella le ofrecía, porque eso era todo lo que podía darle.

Él, quien no conocía los verdaderos motivos y se sentía cansado de tener de ella sólo trozos sin tenerla nunca por completo como era su deseo, se dispuso a subir a su auto y olvidarse de ella.

Ella sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo y alcanzó a decir suplicante algo que él confundió con costumbre y no con amor como en realidad era.

- Terry…. por favor quédate... solo esta noche. Por favor.

Terry solamente se volteó un instante mientras abría la puerta de su coche y se disponía a entrar en él.

La miró un segundo a los ojos mientras el verde de los de ella le rogaba que se quedara, solo una noche, por favor.

Por mucho tiempo ella recordaría la respuesta que Terry le dio y el azul oscuro de su mirada, que se veía esta noche tornasolado. Aunque él no estaba llorando como Candy era obvio que estaba sufriendo también igual que ella. Pero así, igual que ella, había tomado una decisión.

- Tú nunca me has amado, Candy, dejemos de engañarnos. Dime… para qué me quedo? Para qué?

Subió a su coche y se alejó de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**fabiola_**

**Capítulo I****V**

Candy limpió sus lágrimas y se dispuso a entrar al edificio de su departamento. Con el corazón destrozado y las emociones alteradas recordó cómo el destino la había encontrado con Terry.

Los eventos sucedidos dos años atrás y que hoy, en esa fatídica noche, tenían un amargo desenlace habían iniciado mientras ella trabajaba como periodista crítica de artes plásticas.

En aquellos días su trabajo se estaba haciendo cada vez más demandante. La revista crítica de artes para la que trabajaba entonces la había tenido viajando desde hacía ya tiempo. Había visitado casi el país entero entrevistando artistas nuevos, cubriendo exposiciones, inauguraciones de galerías, museos, subastas, y todo evento que pudiera ser interesante para el ávido lector.

Su nueva asignación era irse a Chicago por, al menos, dos meses a cubrir un evento dedicado a impulsar la inversión extranjera en escuelas nacionales de artes plásticas. Sería una serie de eventos muy variados con conferencias, exposiciones, entrevistas, inauguraciones; en fin, era obvio que lo único que le faltaría a Candy en Chicago sería tiempo libre.

Pensó que aquello era ya el colmo, debía estar fuera de Nueva York por dos meses. Precisamente cuando acababa de matricularse para un curso de pintura avanzado, pues aunque era periodista de profesión, era pintora por gusto.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar. Ella conocía muy bien estos eventos y sabía que decir dos meses significaba cuatro. No era posible, le encantaba viajar eso seguro y ciertamente no tenía nada ni nadie que la obligara a estar día a día en la ciudad, pero de ahí a irse por más de dos meses era otro asunto muy distinto.

- Se perfectamente cómo funcionan sus medidas de tiempo – hablaba con René, su jefe, le tenía la suficiente confianza para hablarle directamente –. Cuando ustedes dicen viaje de dos días, significa una semana; puedo vivir con ello. Pero ahora que dicen dos meses la verdad me asusta. Estas seguro que regresaré algún día? O ya de plano me llevo hasta mis muebles a Chicago?

- Candy, la verdad sí. Yo que tu me llevo hasta un par de plantitas para que le des vida a tu nueva casa. – Rene reía abiertamente ante las ocurrencias de la periodista y estaba intentando sacarla de quicio.

- No juegues, René, por favor, estoy a punto del colapso – en la conversación telefónica sólo se escuchaban las abiertas carcajadas de ambos.

- Ya en serio, te lo digo de verdad, serán solo un par de meses, además no estarás sola. Pauna, la directora nacional de ventas y relaciones públicas viajará desde su oficina en Los Ángeles para estar contigo todo ese tiempo. Creo que la conociste en la última junta de staff en LA cuando la presentaron al poco tiempo de contratarla, no? – Candy la había conocido y se llevaban bien a pesar de trabajar una en la oficina de NY y otra en la de LA.

- Sí, la conocí y aunque platicamos muy poco, simpatizamos de inmediato.

- Ya ves? No estarás sola. Además luego de estos meses en Chicago Pauna se mudará a NY, así que es un buen pretexto para que se conozcan antes de verse a diario en la oficina. Qué dices? Te animas?

- Tengo otra opción?

- La verdad no – aun estaba riendo y poniéndose serio continuó –. Además van a estar visitantes de todo el mundo. Tal vez conozcas a alguien por allá y te cambie ese genio que te cargas.

Lo que menos quería era ponerse a platicar con Rene de su vida amorosa, o la ausencia de ella mejor dicho; así que lo cortó de inmediato.

- Escucha Rene, tengo que dejarte; si pretendes que tome el vuelo de hoy a las seis es mejor que me retire de la oficina y arregle mis cosas de una vez. – No se iba a poner a escuchar por centésima vez como su jefe y amigo le decía que era muy joven y bonita y debía salir con más muchachos so pena de quedarse solterona, además de que ciertamente tendría muchas cosas que hacer en lo que quedaba del día para preparar todo para ese viaje tan imprevisto.

- Sí claro, y pórtate bien. – le dijo insinuante, pero ella ya no respondió y sólo colgó su celular apresurada.

Salió de la oficina a toda prisa, arregló su equipaje y todos los pendientes necesarios y, estando en el aeropuerto llamó a su amiga Patty; la encontró recorriendo las tiendas con Annie en busca de ropa para salir ese fin de semana con sus respectivos novios. Una cita doble. Candy no pudo evitar pensar que ella hacia mucho tiempo que no las acompañaba en esas citas múltiples, principalmente porque no tenia pareja hacía ya… cuánto?...

- Por Dios – se dijo a si misma - , hace cuatro años que no ando con nadie, tal vez hasta ya se me olvidó cómo besar – no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que de hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo que se dedicaba únicamente a trabajar y trabajar, sin parar, todos los días y en sus ratos libres lo único que le gustaba hacer era pintar.

Había conocido un par de chicos claro, y había salido algunas veces con algún pretendiente, pero no había concretado nada. A ella no le gustaba andar por andar, iniciaría algo cuando sintiera algo y como nunca sentía nada pues no había iniciado nada, así de sencillo.

Mientras ella pensaba todo esto Patty casi se quedaba afónica gritando en el celular que cómo se les ocurría a sus jefes mandarla así de improvisto, así sin tiempo de nada.

- Y por dos meses? – le decía incrédula - Y para colmo ya estas en el aeropuerto? Osea que ni vernos para despedirnos ni nada!

- No te preocupes Patty, cuando regrese nuestro departamento estará listo y nos mudaremos juntas tal cual lo planeamos Annie, tu y yo.

- De eso nada querida amiga – era Annie la que hablaba, al parecer Patty había puesto el altavoz – déjame informarte los últimos chismes, ya que nunca estas cerca para que te enteres de primera mano.

- De qué se trata? – preguntó ella curiosa mientras en el espejo del baño del aeropuerto se arreglaba el cabello y se miraba el sencillo atuendo de jeans y top de algodón blanco que a las carreras había elegido para viajar.

- Bueno, no podré mudarme con ustedes porque Archie me pidió que me casara con él y lo haremos en un mes. – le dijo su amiga emocionada.

Candy casi se cae en el piso del baño mientras salía de él, de la impresión.

- En un mes? Pero cuál es la prisa? Annie, estas embarazada? – es que no se le ocurría otra razón para algo tan apresurado, si bien Annie y Archie eran novios de toda la vida, pero bueno una boda así tan rápido…

Las carcajadas de Annie en el teléfono no se hicieron esperar.

- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que el buffet de abogados donde trabaja Archie lo va a mandar seis meses a Seattle y quiere que me vaya con él. Claro después de casarnos, si no mi mamá me mata – le dijo mientras reía divertida imaginando la cara de la elegantísima y honorable Sra. Britter si su única hija le dijera un día que se iba a vivir con un hombre y sin casarse.

- Bueno amiga, me encantaría estar para ayudarte en los preparativos, pero en fin, que le voy a hacer? Te prometo venir al menos unos días antes para estar contigo en los preparativos finales.

- Espero lo cumplas, acuérdate que eres una de mis damas de honor. La otra es Patty, claro. – Al parecer la noticia tomó de sorpresa a Patty que comenzó a llorar, emotiva como siempre. Muy a su pesar la rubia tuvo que despedirse para abordar el avión no sin antes prometer llamar tan pronto pudiera.

Todo lo que se había imaginado era poco, pensó una vez en Chicago. Eso no era trabajo! Era mandarla a un campo de concentración! Había tanto que hacer que pasaba el día entero en evento tras evento… y a qué hora escribía sus artículos? Ah pues de noche, claro.

– Así que ahora estoy de mal en peor – se decía para si misma, mientras esperaba un taxi que la recogiera para llevarla a una comida que tenía con un pintor a quien al parecer no le había parecido la crítica que ella hizo de uno de sus cuadros en la edición de la semana pasada.

- Si, después de dos semanas en Chicago, estoy de mal en peor – seguía pensando -. Ya no solamente dejé de dormir para escribir mis artículos y cumplir mis _due dates_; sino que ahora al parecer desayuno a las tres de la tarde – dijo mirando su reloj y recordando que esa comida con el novel artista sería lo primero que ingiriera en el día.

El taxi llegó y ella pronto estuvo sentada en un precioso restaurante italiano frente a Bruno Moreno, el pintor ofendido. Habían pedido una jarra de _clericot_ y ya que estaban tardando en traer el menú pues el lugar estaba lleno a esa hora del día, la joven estaba invirtiendo su tiempo en explicarle al artista, el por qué no podía escribir una retractación de una crítica ya escrita en una edición anterior.

Además, aunque pudiera no lo habría hecho, esa era su opinión sobre la obra, para eso le pagaban. Y no es que hubiera dicho algo malo en sí, era solo que el artista se sentía ofendido por el uso de la palabra _sombrío_ que ella le había dado en el artículo. Pero es que para ella así era la pintura: sombría, deprimente, melancólica.

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia después de mas de una hora de una infructuosa discusión, además no se suponía que precisamente lo bello del arte es la capacidad que tiene para que el que lo contempla haga su propia interpretación? No se suponía que el artista debía sentirse satisfecho sin importar las críticas, pues en realidad sus obras debían ser hechas siendo fiel a si mismo, y nunca pensando en los demás? No se suponía que ya deberían mandar el maldito menú para matar esta maldita hambre de una vez?

En eso algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, su celular sonó y vio en la pantalla el número de Pauna, ella no había llegado junto con Candy, dos semanas atrás, por varios pendientes en LA, pero se suponía que debía estar en Chicago al día siguiente.

– _L__o que me faltaba – pensó - tal vez ocupe que le reserve el vuelo, como si no tuviera suficiente._

- Disculpa Bruno, tengo que tomar esta llamada, ya vuelvo – le dijo al joven que la acompañaba aun furioso y se dirigió a la salita de espera a responder.

- Hola Pauna, cómo estás?

- Bien hermosa, y tú? – preguntó, pero inmediatamente sin que la otra pudiera responder, continuó –. Necesito un favor preciosa.

- De qué se trata? – "ahí vamos", dijo para si misma.

- Mira, tu sabes que yo me encargo de conseguir patrocinio para la revista, comunicaciones, etc., y coordino todo lo que es el _advertising_ verdad?

- Lo se. – dijo la rubia secamente.

- Pues me acaba de llamar uno de mis contactos en Chicago y me dicen que una empresa muy importante preguntó por nosotros, quiere ver nuestra oferta, ellos están allá en Chicago por la convención, pero mañana deben viajar de regreso a sus ciudades. Son de NY como tú.

- Ok… – _"ya me imagino a donde va, hubiera preferido reservarle el vuelo, el hotel, la cena, todo menos esto."_

- Por favor linda, podrías ir a ver a mi contacto? Los clientes están con él. Ya le dije que vas para allá y te esta esperando.

– _Ah! Y ya le dijo que voy para allá__! - pensaba Candy -. Claro como yo soy la chacha verdad? La corre ve y dile. Qué no sabe esta gente que estoy ocupada? No saben que tengo mis actividades y que esto se sale por completo de ellas? – el estrés al que estaba sometida últimamente, la falta de sueño, el cansancio y los gritos que Bruno estaba propinándole desde hacia rato le estaban haciendo perder los estribos, pero se tranquilizó, a fin de cuentas la amistosa Pauna no era responsable de nada de esto._

- Me encantaría ayudarte Pauna en verdad – le respondió usando la mejor voz que pudo encontrar - pero estoy realmente absorta, tengo mucho que hacer, ahora mismo estoy con un novel pintor que acaba de presentarse por primera vez en una de las galerías de la ciudad, y como comprenderás, no puedo dejarlo. Lo siento.

- Está bien gracias Candy, cuídate – la clara decepción se podía sentir palpablemente en la voz de su compañera.

Se habían visto solo en una ocasión antes y se habían tomado aprecio, por esto mismo Candy se había sentido con la libertad de decirle la verdad, hablándole mas como a una amiga.

Es decir, quería ayudarla, pero estaba tan estresada, tan cansada, tan harta. Y además a punto del desmayo por inanición. No, este no era el momento de hacer nada más que comer, aunque mientras lo hacía tuviera que seguir escuchando los reclamos de ese joven que ya la esperaba impaciente en la mesa.

Más tardó en sentarse y darle un sorbo a su copa que su celular en sonar otra vez. Pauna de nuevo. No contestó. Le llamó a la mesera para preguntar por qué en tanto tiempo no les habían mandado la carta, ella se disculpó y se las trajo de inmediato. Ordenaron lo primero que vieron y siguieron su discusión, mientras la mesera les decía que tardaría un poco mas, pues en la cocina estaban llenos de trabajo.

– _Está__ bien – pensaba la periodista – al menos ya ordenamos._

- Es que usted no entiende, señorita. No sé por qué es tan testaruda! – el artista, temperamental como la mayoría de los de su gremio, ya estaba perdiendo la cordura.

- Sí entiendo Bruno – ella estaba totalmente serena en apariencia, aunque por dentro le hervía la sangre en las venas, este tipo la había llamado testaruda? –. Sí te entiendo, pero lo que me pides es imposible, no puedo cambiar mi crítica, lamento que no estés de acuerdo con ella, pero así son las cosas, por favor entiende mi trabajo, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

- No! No aceptaré un no como respuesta, tienes que entender que…. – su iracunda voz se vio interrumpida por el celular de Candy. Era Pauna. De nuevo. Ahora era Candy la que perdería la cordura. Ni siquiera se levantó de la mesa. Esto sería muy, pero muy rápido.

- Hola, Candy? - Se escuchó la voz de Pauna al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, dime Pauna, qué ocurre?

- Candy, ya vas de camino?. Mira ellos te esperan en la oficina de Javier, el director de la galería _J&M Arts_, es muy amigo mío y los esta entreteniendo hasta que llegues… ya vas para allá?

Candy no sabía si estaba a punto de gritar como loca o llorar de impotencia (y de cansancio!), mientras pensaba _- Osea en qué momento quedamos en que yo ya iba a ningún lado? _

- Pauna, lo siento, aun no me desocupo, hablamos luego – colgó sin esperar respuesta, es que esta mujer no entendía razones. Cual era la insistencia, si el tal Javier ese, el dueño de la galería, era su amigo pues que él les dijera a los supuestos muy importantes empresarios los datos de Pauna y ya! Ellos la llamarían y listo. Cuál era el problema?

Colgó y miro a su acompañante, al menos ya se había relajado un poco, con suerte comerían en silencio y con calma.

Sonó de nuevo el celular. Ahora sí era el colmo! Pero se sorprendió al ver el número en la pantalla. Era Rene, ya sabía para que la llamaba, sin duda Pauna le habló y le pidió que llamara a Candy para hacerla ir. No había mas remedio, tendría que ir antes de buscarse un problema con su superior. A final de cuentas era su jefe directo y sin importar lo amistoso y familiar de su trato, trabajo era trabajo.

No se equivocó. La llamada fue breve, él le explicó con toda serenidad por qué era tan importante que alguien de la compañía visitara en persona a estos posibles clientes y cómo no podían desairarlos. Al parecer era el Director Creativo de una compañía productora de teatro muy importante en el país acompañado de su asistente, sería una cuenta estupenda si la lograban.

– Díganles que estaré ahí en media hora. A las cinco en punto, por favor. – entonces colgó.

Había comprendido al fin, se despidió de su acompañante y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando volteó a la mesa vio a la mesera cuando entregaba al solitario Bruno dos platos. _Linguini Fra Diavolo_ para él y _Ravioli_ de espinacas para ella.

_-__ Ni hablar en otra ocasión será - se dijo y se apresuró a tomar el taxi que ya la esperaba._

Durante el trayecto habló con Pauna para obtener más detalles de la persona que conocería. Al parecer era un joven y acaudalado empresario bastante influyente en el medio artístico, sobre todo en el teatro de Nueva York siendo dueño de una empresa productora de prestigio internacional.

Pauna alertó a Candy acerca de ser muy amable con el posible cliente, pues había escuchado que tenía fama de exigente y perfeccionista. Esto no intimidó a Candy, no sería el primero que conocería de ese estilo. Además, ella pensaba que era más fácil entenderse con alguien que sabe lo que quiere y tiene el carácter para pedirlo así tal cual sin andar por las ramas.

Cuando llegó a la recepción de la galería se vio rápidamente en un espejo empotrado, se arregló su rubio y enrizado cabello en una coleta lo mejor que pudo y se puso un poco de labial. Era todo lo que podía hacer, aun así, pensó, no era mucho, el cansancio se le notaba en el rostro a millas de distancia, y estaba cubierta desde las rodillas hasta el cuello por un pesado abrigo negro de lana que se puso encima al sentir el frío insoportable de Chicago en invierno mientras salía de su hotel muy temprano esa mañana.

En fin, no estaba ahí para nada más que para presentarse y explicar en dos frases con quién debían estos caballeros comunicarse. Era solo una visita de cortesía a final de cuentas, poco importaba su apariencia.

La condujeron a la oficina de Javier Muzquiz, el propietario del lugar y al momento de entrar tanto él como otros dos caballeros se levantaron de sus asientos. Les dirigió una amable aunque fría mirada y se acercó mientras se presentaba.

El primero en dirigirse a ella fue Javier, quien según Candy obtendría sin dificultad el premio a la persona que puede decir mayor cantidad de palabras por minuto; entre su nerviosa perorata se presentó a si mismo y a los otros dos caballeros, mientras ella buscaba en el fondo de su maletín su protector de tarjetas con el fin de sacar tres para entregarlas a ellos.

Escuchó como uno de ellos era el Director Creativo y el otro su asistente, aunque no supo cual; no puso mayor atención porque en eso recordó que debía sacar del maletín también tarjetas de presentación de Pauna para entregárselas a cada uno, ya que ella sería el contacto real para ellos.

Estaba tan nerviosa, tan cansada que al momento de levantar la vista vio estas tres manos que se le acercaban y en vez de estrecharlas solo atino a poner dos tarjetas en cada una de ellas. El gesto distraído de ella desencadenó sonoras carcajadas de los caballeros y de ella misma.

Después de esto el ambiente se aligeró un poco y ella por fin se relajó por completo y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecían, era la de un extremo mientras los otros dos visitantes estaban uno al centro junto a ella; el otro, su asistente, del otro lado, y el dueño del lugar sentado al frente tras el escritorio.

Javier Muzquiz le pidió que explicara los escenarios posibles en caso que a los caballeros les interesara anunciarse en su revista y ella intentó explicar lo que sabía aunque les explicó que la indicada sería Pauna. Ella les daría los detalles.

- Por favor señorita White, podría darme una tarjeta de la señorita… Pauna Couret es su nombre me dice verdad? – le dijo el Director Creativo, ella asintió al comentario que le hacía el hombre que estaba sentado a un lado, a su derecha, a sólo unos palmos de distancia, aunque no volteaba a verlo, estaba totalmente absorta en lo mucho que tendría que hacer saliendo de ahí. – Es que, al parecer me dio dos de usted por error.

Ese comentario la regresó a la realidad y no pudo más que reír, gesto que los demás compartieron. Sacó una tarjeta de Pauna y se la extendió al caballero que la miraba sonriendo. Entonces Candy por fin le dirigió la vista mientras él leía la tarjeta y se aseguraba que era la indicada.

Se quedó sin aliento. El hombre que tenía a un lado era simplemente maravilloso. Un poco más alto que ella, calculó, tenía el cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado casi rozándole los hombros, nariz recta muy varonil, unos labios definidos y firmes, sumamente sensuales, más cuando sonreía como la hacia en ese momento. Estaba perfectamente rasurado, pero ella notó que de desearlo podría tener una barba cerrada muy bien delineada en ese mentón tan masculino. Un escalofrío la recorrió y sintió de pronto unas indecibles ganas de tocar ese mentón y esos labios.

Lo peor fue cuando él miró hacia arriba y sus miradas se encontraron. Casi se quedó helada a la vista de esos ojos. Ese hombre tenía los ojos más azules que ella había visto jamás, de un azul oscuro como el mar; tan hermosos, con vetas en verde y gris, que le daban un efecto tornasol. Se perdió un momento en esos ojos, admirando su sonrisa y esa expresión en su rostro, mezcla de seguridad y simpatía.

Entonces él guardó las tarjetas en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Vestía un traje azul marino con camisa gris claro, sin corbata y con los primeros dos botones de la camisa desabrochados. Lo vio recargarse en su silla de nuevo frente a Javier y acomodarse el cabello con las manos. Éstas eran grandes con dedos largos y delgados. Tenía unas manos muy masculinas y, por lo que el saco dejaba ver, unos brazos igualmente fuertes y largos.

Ella se sintió desfallecer cuando su mente le jugó la mala pasada de imaginar esas varoniles manos recorriéndola, esos vigorosos brazos estrujándola y esos sensuales labios en su cuello, en su piel, en su boca.

Sacudió su cabeza e intentó recuperar la cordura, queriendo controlar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo presa de esos pensamientos que nunca la habían asaltado de aquella forma, menos aun por un extraño.

Volteó a verse el regazo y vio su enorme abrigo negro. Nunca como ahora hubiera querido desaparecer, se sentía tan poco femenina así tan desarreglada, vio sus sencillos zapatos de piso, sus jeans deslavados y el reflejo de su coleta en el cristal que cubría una de las pinturas que adornaban la oficina y que estaba junto a ella a la izquierda.

Se veía muy joven, es decir, tenía veintiséis años, pero con esa apariencia parecería de veinte; y, aunque en otro momento eso le hubiera encantado, en ese justamente era lo menos que quería parecer. Además ni siquiera usaba maquillaje ese día. _Ni una gota! No puede ser!, pensó. _

Estrujó entre sus manos la tarjeta de presentación que él le había dado y leyó el nombre escrito en ella.

- Terrence Grandchester – dijo para sí misma, mientras indulgentemente se permitía voltear para observarlo de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo V**

Hubiera podida pasar horas admirándolo, si no hubiera comprendido de pronto en dónde estaba.

Entonces Candy se detuvo en seco en sus pensamientos. En un instante tuvo lucidez y se dio cuenta que no podía estar observando a ese hombre a su gusto sin que él se diera cuenta de un momento a otro. Cosa que no había ocurrido aún, para su fortuna.

Además, pensó ella, seguramente un hombre como ese estaría tan acostumbrado a la admiración femenina que ya la encontraría aburrida, hasta molesta tal vez. Sin contar con que no podía ponerse a coquetear con los clientes así como así, seria una falta de ética de su parte.

Recordó esto mientras alejaba la vista de su posible cliente, prefiriendo olvidar la franca atracción que ejerció inmediatamente ese hombre sobre ella, primero porque según Candy iba contra toda ética y segundo porque sentía que se veía horrible ese día y que él jamás se fijaría en ella, así que dando un respiro continuó fríamente sus explicaciones.

Al terminar después de un rato y contestar a todas sus preguntas, se levantó sin más despidiéndose con una amable sonrisa de los tres caballeros, no sin antes ponerse a sus órdenes para cualquier otra cosa.

Se dirigió a la recepción, viendo su reloj de pulsera. Las siete de la noche. Se subiría al taxi que la recepcionista le estaba llamando y se iría directo al hotel. La comida ahí era un asco, era verdad, pero prefería eso a ir a un ruidoso restaurante lleno de gente. Estaba simplemente exhausta.

Entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba mientras esperaba la llegada del taxi en la sala de estar. Ella estaba de pie mirando a la calle por las enormes puertas de cristal y se volvió para ver al apuesto hombre que había dejado minutos antes en la oficina principal del lugar, quien venía caminando lentamente pero decidido por el pasillo para alcanzarla y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acariciadas por unos rebeldes mechones castaños.

- Pasa algo? - preguntó ella al ver que Terrence se paró en seco a un par de pasos de distancia y la miraba sonriendo.

- Me preguntaba… yo – por qué titubeará?, pensaba la joven – bueno… John, mi asistente… y yo… debemos regresar mañana temprano a Nueva York. Nos preguntábamos… yo me preguntaba si… tal vez quisieras acompañarnos a cenar.

No lo podía creer, esa belleza de hombre la estaba invitando a cenar? Claro estaría el otro… pero qué importaba?, pensaba ella. Era él quien la había alcanzado. Además verlo de pie era casi para quitar el aliento a cualquiera. Vio de reojo a la recepcionista que no perdía un solo movimiento del joven, claramente impactada por su presencia.

Y luego lo vio a él de nuevo, era más alto de lo que había calculado mientras lo observaba sentado, su espalda era más ancha, y sus brazos, por Dios sus brazos, es que quisiera encerrarse en ellos y sencillamente desfallecer. Y esos labios… su respiración se agitó y casi sintió que iba a desvanecerse; esta cercanía era una deliciosa tortura.

En eso, las palabras de él, la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

- Sí, mira, sabemos que no eres de Chicago, y que estando sola en la ciudad, pues no tendrás con quien cenar, lo que es una pena. Puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres. Para que no comas sola.

Así que eso era?, reconocía molesta. No era que la estaba invitando a cenar, era que la veía como a un cachorrito abandonado al que había que darle de comer, el tono de pena que sintió en las palabras masculinas la molestaron a más no poder. Además cómo diablos sabia él que ella cenaría sola? Acaso no podría tener planes con alguien? No los tenía, es cierto, pero sería tan descabellado pensar que los tuviera?

Sin embargo, y aunque estaba en verdad ofendida, no podía dejar ver esa molestia, tendría que fingir demencia por el bien del posible negocio. Y para fingir demencia no había nadie mejor que Candice White.

- Gracias – le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas – pero de hecho ya tengo planes y estoy tarde. No olvide, Sr. Grandchester, que mañana lo llamará Pauna para ver los detalles del negocio.

Lo miró con frialdad sabiendo que esa última frase le recordaría a él que se habían conocido por asuntos de trabajo y que no tenía por qué sentir que debía hacerle a ella ninguna caridad.

Volteó rápidamente a la calle donde el taxi ya la esperaba y sin voltearse dijo.

- Mucho gusto y hasta luego.

Pauna llegó al otro día temprano al hotel sólo para ver salir a Candy apresurada, a quien ya se le hacía tarde para una conferencia de prensa a las siete y treinta de la mañana. Se saludaron brevemente y Pauna le dijo que hoy se vería para desayunar con los caballeros que ella contactó la noche anterior en la galería. Le agradeció lo que hizo por ella mientras la otra corría por el pasillo para alcanzar el taxi afuera.

A mediodía le llamó por teléfono para comer juntas y Candy aceptó verla en el mismo restaurante italiano que visitara el día anterior. Estuvieron conversando largamente, era la primer tarde que la joven podía comer tranquila.

Platicaron de todo y nada, se habían visto en solo una ocasión anterior, pero se tomaron confianza inmediatamente y supieron desde ese mismo momento que serían grandes amigas.

Candy le pasó a Pauna toda la lista de contactos que ella había hecho en estas semanas antes de que ella llegara, con el fin de que Pauna les hablara y organizara algo con ellos, siempre con la meta de conseguir ventas y a su vez hacer las relaciones públicas de la revista entre esta gente que a ambas se les antojaban por demás elitista, pero que Pauna manejaba tan bien.

- El que no es para nada _snob_ – dijo Pauna de pronto – es el tipo que conocí hoy en la mañana, el dueño y Director Creativo de la compañía teatral. Es un hombre en verdad encantador, muy educado…

El tono insinuante en su compañera no pasó desapercibido en la joven rubia de ojos verdes, pero decidió ignorarlo.

- Creo que lo he convencido – continuó Pauna – de participar con nosotros, le ofrecí un trato que no puede rechazar, muy conveniente para ellos. Que te diré de lo conveniente que será para nosotros. Pero, independientemente al negocio, te diré que me pareció hermoso a mas no poder!

Los comentarios de Pauna no surtían efecto en Candy, quien seguía comiendo con calma en silencio.

- Y déjame decirte algo – continuó ella insistente – me parece que lo dejaste extasiado en grado superlativo.

Calló sin obtener respuesta, pero continuó decidida a obtener alguna reacción de la joven frente a ella.

- Me parece que anoche usaste muy bien la estrategia número treinta y cinco en contra de ese pobre hombre… - le dijo con voz sugerente y traviesa.

Esta insinuación terminó por derrumbar el silencio de Candy.

- Creo que más bien use la treinta y seis. – ambas rieron de buena gana, pues Candy había entendido perfecto la insinuación.

- Bueno, convengamos en que fue una combinación de ambas, te parece? – dijo Pauna sonriendo.

- Me late! – contestó la joven arrancando la espontánea carcajada en su compañera.

Para Pauna era muy gracioso que una joven como Candy, tan madura, seria y a quien consideraba muy capaz en su trabajo, respondiera usando frases de una forma tan infantil y con esa sonrisa tan abierta.

Además pensaba que nadie que la viera así elegantemente vestida con un traje sastre color rosa pálido y con la espalda cubierta por su largos rizos dorados que hoy los llevaba sueltos, dejando algunos en una cascada a ambos lados del rostro; luciendo tan profesional contendría en si misma un espíritu tan irreverentemente alegre.

El restaurante entero se enteró de que esas dos mujeres estaban por demás divertidas con la conversación pues sus carcajadas podían escucharse hasta la cocina. No podía importarles menos, estaban disfrutando mucho de bromear juntas y Candy por fin ya no se sentía tan sola en esa ciudad extraña.

Luego de un rato, Pauna, que no se daba por vencida, continuaba con su perorata acerca del cliente que conoció en la mañana.

- Te lo digo de verdad amiga, ese hombre se quedo embelesado contigo.

- Por qué lo dices? Te preguntó por mi acaso? – cuestionó Candy, pero sin darle demasiada importancia, mientras seguía comiendo.

- Bueno, solo una vez, pero con eso tuve suficiente, el brillo en sus ojos me lo dijo todo.

- Ay Pauna, deja de andar haciendo de cupido, solo por lo que viste, o creíste ver, en su mirada.

- No dices que te invitó a cenar? – le preguntó Pauna.

- No me invitó a cenar – aclaró Candy –. Me invitó a sentarme en la misma mesa que ellos dos para que no me quedara sola, triste y abandonada. Eso fue un simple gesto de caridad, por eso no fui.

- Candy, por favor, perdóname pero debiste haber ido. Solo por lo que escuchaste o creíste escuchar, como tú dices, te perdiste de tal vez una velada muy agradable.

- No creo que tan agradable, a mi sí me pareció de lo mas snob. A eso súmale que debe tener a cuanta mujer quiere a la puerta de su casa cual Domino´s Pizza – dijo sonriendo maliciosa -. Seguramente es un Don Juan.

- Mmm no lo se, no lo creo, no me dio esa impresión. Pero bueno amiga, ni hablar, hoy se van en un rato, ya deben estar en el aeropuerto, me dijeron que salían a las tres y son las dos y treinta, así que…

El timbre del celular de Candy interrumpió a Pauna en su plática. Candy lo buscó en su bolso y al no reconocer el número en la pantalla sencillamente contestó.

- Candice White, diga.

- Hola, Candy? – una voz masculina preguntaba al otro lado de la línea. Pero la joven no la reconoció.

- Sí, ella habla. Quién es?

- Nos conocimos ayer en la oficina de Javier Muzquiz… yo… pues – era él, en ese instante reconoció al hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules que conoció la tarde anterior, lo raro es que el hombre estaba claramente nervioso.

Un furioso rubor cubrió el rostro de la joven por completo, el sólo escuchar su voz la alteró sin atinar a decir por qué. Además no entendía a qué se debía esa inesperada llamada.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo VI**

- Oh si lo recuerdo… Qué puedo hacer por ti? Necesitas que te comunique con Pauna? – ahora ella era la que estaba nerviosa, qué hacia llamándola? Él podía llamar directamente a Pauna. Su rostro palideció cuando escuchó lo que él respondió.

- No, llamé para… estoy en el aeropuerto… el vuelo sale en media hora… yo… tú ayer te fuiste tan rápido que yo….llamé para despedirme de ti…

Candy no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba. _Llamó para despedirse de mi? Por qué?,_ pensaba. La joven estaba temblando hecha un manojo de nervios mientras Pauna, que ya había adivinado quién era en el teléfono, sonreía divertida al ver el rostro cada vez más sonrojado de su amiga.

- Oh, si, perdón, yo ayer tenia mucha prisa, tenia mucho que hacer y… - por qué le estaba dando explicaciones? Definitivamente no estaba coordinando bien sus ideas. Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa un perfecto extraño?

- Bueno, este… te dejo… tienes mis datos cualquier cosa – le dijo con un tono nervioso, para luego agregar –. Debo volver a NY, pero regreso a Chicago para estar en la conferencia pasado mañana.

- Ah… – fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir Candy.

- Ok, pues ya te dejo, escucha puedo llamarte alguna vez?

- Claro, si necesitas cualquier cosa, información de la revista lo que sea, llámame, no te preocupes. – contestó ella aún confundida.

- Ok, gracias – aunque obviamente él no se refería a ese tipo de llamada, pero bueno, algo es algo, pensó para sí mismo.

Ella entendió su error.

- Sí – dijo dudando –, puedes llamarme para eso o para lo que sea, cuando quieras. – Se sorprendió a sí misma mientras decía esto.

- Mmm no me digas eso, porque entonces te llamaré de día y de noche, a todas horas – le dijo él más relajado. Simplemente no entendía por qué esta mujer lo hacia sentir como si estuviera en la adolescencia otra vez, así de inexperto, así de torpe.

- Ok, nos vemos – sin saber qué más decir ella colgó el teléfono para mirar a Pauna divertidísima al otro lado de la mesa.

- Te lo dije, extasiado en grado superlativo! – le dijo su amiga.

Mientras Pauna reía abiertamente Candy bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto hacía demasiado calor en ese lugar.

Llegaron a su hotel y dejaron la habitación sencilla de Candy para cambiarse a una doble que pudieran compartir, podían pedir dos separadas, pero seria mas divertido estar juntas y platicar, así lo convinieron.

- Y qué vas a hacer?

- Qué voy a hacer de qué? – preguntó Candy sin darle importancia –. No hay nada que hacer, mujer. El tipo simplemente anda de coqueto, a lo mucho buscando con quien pasar el rato.

- Candy, por favor, por qué eres tan desconfiada? – le decía Pauna, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el closet de la habitación – Por qué es tan imposible para ti creer que le gustaste? Así simplemente le gustaste, acéptalo!

- Claro que no, hombres como ese solo buscan una cosa y yo no pienso dársela.

- Y eso qué es?

- Un rato de diversión – dijo Candy rotundamente mientras se sentaba en la cama –. Seguramente estará por Chicago varias veces más por la convención y sus asuntos, y piensa que conmigo puede divertirse un rato. Pero no amiga mía, yo no caeré en su trampa como estoy segura tantas y tantas han caído.

- Candy no puede ser contigo. En verdad amiga, debes aprender a confiar mas, eres una mujer inteligente y hermosa, por que no habría de fijarse en ti él o cualquier otro hombre?

- Yo no digo que no se fije – dijo la joven sin creerlo del todo –, tal vez… quizás… y no lo estoy aceptando… tal vez se fijó, pero no es nada en realidad, la gente se conoce, se cae bien, pero nada pasa, tal vez eso es, simplemente le caí bien.

Pauna optó por callar, no podía creer lo ciega que podía ser su amiga.

- Además por Dios! – continuó Candy - Fue una simple llamada. No le demos más importancia de la que tiene.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, era un muchachito que Candy había visto a menudo en el hotel haciendo todo tipo de mandados para los huéspedes.

- Cabello rubio y ondulado… pecas en la nariz… piel blanca… - repasaba él observándola fijamente, creyendo que Candy no lo escuchaba –. Usted es la Señorita White, verdad? – preguntó al fin después de verla un rato.

- Soy yo – le dijo ella algo extrañada.

- Me puede decir la hora? – fue la extraña pregunta que le hiciera el jovencito.

Ella miró su reloj en un acto reflejo y aun sin comprender le dijo la hora.

- Faltan diez minutos para las cinco… qué puedo hacer por ti? – ella en verdad estaba extrañada de esto pero mas de la cara de pilluelo que tenía el muchacho cuando la veía de arriba a abajo.

- Está bien, suficientemente cerca de la hora.

- De qué hora?

- De las cinco.

- Por qué? Qué va a pasar a las cinco? – ella estaba francamente intrigada y lo miraba ansiosa de una respuesta.

- Esto señorita.

Entonces el joven se retiró un poco, había una salita de estar a la vuelta del pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras del hotel. Ella lo siguió sin evitar la curiosidad. Cuando llegó el adolescente sostenía en sus manos un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas.

- Son para usted.

- Para mi? Pero cómo?

- Usted es Candice White, no?

- Sí, lo soy.

- Entonces aquí le entrego, puedo pasar a su cuarto a dejarlo?- caminó hacia la habitación y dejó el arreglo, al ver que ella solo asentía.

Él dejó el arreglo en la mesa, en el centro del cuarto, y se paró en el marco de la puerta. Ella creyó que esperaba su propina y entregándosela, cerró la puerta dándole las gracias.

Pauna salió del baño para encontrarse con una Candy confundida viendo atónita el arreglo, tenía un cúmulo de interrogantes en la mente que no atinaban a salir, solo la tenían ahí de pie, paralizada.

- No puede ser! Pero qué es esto? Qué maravilla! Qué hermosura de arreglo! – dijo oliendo las rosas, y volteando hacia su amiga - Mira Candy, por Dios reacciona!

Candy sólo la miró parpadeando sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Pauna entendió su consternación al instante.

- No vas a ver quien las manda?, aunque es obvio… pero anda lee la tarjeta – le dijo al ver que su amiga no se movía, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

Candy tomó la tarjeta, la leyó y su expresión se transformó dando paso a una tenue sonrisa, no podía creer lo que esa tarjeta decía.

- Qué dice? – preguntó Pauna ansiosa.

- Léelo tu misma.

Pauna tomó la tarjeta y leyó.

- A ver dice así:

"_Veinticuatro rosas te envío, hace veinticuatro horas que apareciste por primera vez en mi vida, y desde entonces no hago otra cosa mas que pensar en ti"_

Pauna se quedó helada.

- Qué hombre tan maravilloso!, Candy que romántico! Veinticuatro rosas, una por cada hora. – Pauna giró con la tarjeta en las manos para caer en la cama.

- No dice quien las manda.

- Ay! es obvio querida, a quien conociste ayer a las cinco de la tarde? A ver dime?

De nuevo tocaron a la puerta.

- Abre rápido Candy, tal vez son otras cinco mas, por otros cinco minutos – Candy no pudo más que sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Candy abrió para encontrar ahí parado al mismo jovencito.

- El caballero de las rosas también me pidió que le entregara esto, pero usted no me dio tiempo señorita. – le dijo el muchacho alargando su mano y dándole algo a la rubia.

- "El caballero de las rosas"… - repitió Pauna mientras se paraba de un brinco en la cama –, qué romántico se escucha!

- Qué es? – preguntaba desde arriba, después que Candy tomó lo que le entregaban y cerraba la puerta para ahora sí despedir al jovencito.

- Mira, es otra tarjeta. Tiene su nombre escrito en ella.

- Dámela, a ver, a ver! – Candy subió igual que Pauna a la cama. Ahí estaban de pie mientras Pauna leía el nombre escrito en un lado de la tarjeta.

- Terrence Grandchester. Terrence… Grandchester! Ay amiga, hasta el nombre lo tiene hermoso, como un príncipe.

- Le dicen Terry… bueno así le decía Javier ayer. – dijo Candy aun sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Terry… Así le dirás tú… Oh si Terry, bésame mas!... Bésame Terry! y te mandó veinticuatro rosas, por veinticuatro horas… pero qué hombre!

Candy rió de buena gana cuando escuchó a su amiga gritando eso de "Bésame Terry", empezaron a reír contentas por lo que estaba pasando; que aunque era inexplicable y sorpresivo, hasta Candy en medio de su desconfianza reconocía que era también arrebatadamente romántico.

Entonces Pauna empezó a brincar en la cama como si tuviera cinco años y Candy la siguió, mientras las dos decían a coro: "Si veinticuatro, veinticuatro, si, bésame Terry!, Bésame más Terry!". Cayeron acostadas después de unos minutos. Era increíble lo que estaba pasando.

_- Increíble y muy lindo – __pensaba Candy._

Pauna vio el anverso de la tarjeta y se quedó callada, sentándose en la cama de un solo movimiento.

- Ovación!- gritó sorpresivamente Pauna a voz en cuello.

- Qué pasa? Ya perdiste la razón? – le dijo Candy extrañada.

- Amiga – le dijo Pauna a Candy – Cómo no tenemos globos y serpentinas?

- Hecho, definitivamente ya perdiste la razón Pauna – le dijo Candy, mientras seguía recostada aun pensando en lo bonito que se sentía que un hombre le mandara flores, y además de una forma tan romántica.

- Candy, mejor te das prisa.- le dijo a su amiga.

- Por qué?

- Te leo lo que dice atrás?

- Dice algo atrás? Es que no me fijé! – dijo Candy sentándose también sobresaltada.

- Sí, dice algo atrás. Te lo leo?

- Por favor.

- Dice:

"_Estoy en el bar del hotel, me harías el honor de bajar un momento? _

_Por favor. TGG"_

- Amiga, no se fue en el vuelo, se quedo para verte a ti. A ti!

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo VII**

Candy sencillamente no lo podía creer. Este hombre al que había conocido efectivamente hacia únicamente veinticuatro horas le había mandado flores y ahora resultaba que la estaba esperando en el bar de su hotel.

- No puedo bajar – dijo ella de pronto.

Pauna no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Cómo? Pero qué dices?

La rubia caminada de un lado a otro de la habitación visiblemente nerviosa.

- Qué le voy a decir? Qué voy a platicar con él? es que no tenemos nada en común.

- Claro que sí – respondió su amiga con naturalidad –. Tienen en común que él te mando rosas y tú las recibiste. Con eso es más que suficiente.

Candy negaba con la cabeza furiosamente, pero contrario a lo que expresaba estaba ya arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo del tocador.

- Y qué le digo? – dijo terminando la tarea en su cabello y dirigiéndose al clóset.

- Mira – le decía Pauna, mientras Candy lanzaba toda la ropa que poseía sobre la cama –, pórtate tranquila, serena, pero no demasiado seria, sonríe, coquetéale mujer, nomás un poquito, mira que se lo esta ganando.

Pauna sonreía ante la expresión sonrojada y nerviosa de Candy.

- Coquetearle? No podría, estas loca? – le dijo mirándola asustada, como podría ella coquetearle a un perfecto extraño?

Su amiga se puso de pie y empezó a mostrarle las actitudes que debería tener al bajar al bar.

- Claro que puedes, mira lo ves a los ojos, que para nada es un suplicio, con los ojos que se carga el tipo… y le sonríes así… mira. – le daba una de sus miradas, de esas que ella llamaba, matadoras, para gracia de Candy, quien nunca se hubiera imaginado estar viendo a alguien enseñándole esa clase de gestos.

- No puedo… - le dijo Candy nerviosa.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo mientras entraba al baño a vestirse con el atuendo elegido.

- Ya se, baja conmigo. – le pidió alzando la voz desde el cuarto de baño.

Pauna se paró en seco y negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

- Qué? Estas loca? Claro que no reina, yo de lo que quieras menos de chaperona.

- Si no bajas conmigo no voy. – gritó la joven desde el baño.

Tenía que jugar todas sus cartas, definitivamente no podía bajar sola. Si tenerlo ayer en la galería simplemente sentado a un lado, sin hablar, la había hecho casi caerse de la silla, ahora estar con él a solas, no podría soportarlo de una pieza.

- Pero qué te pasa por Dios, tienes miedo que te haga algo o qué?

- Claro que no, pero es que me pone demasiado nerviosa, entiéndeme por favor, anda Pauna si?

Lo que Pauna no sabía es que no nada mas la ponía nerviosa sino que ese hombre hacía que a su pobre amiga le revoloteara todo por dentro y estaba aterrada de que él fuera a darse cuenta.

- No sé, se va a ver medio raro que hagamos algo así – dudó.

- No tendría por qué verse raro; bajamos al restaurante y de ahí le mandamos llamar con algún mesero al bar, le decimos que tú y yo estábamos por cenar y que yo no podía dejarte sola. Qué te parece? Por favor…

Candy salió del baño y puso una cara de ruego que Pauna no pudo resistir y terminó cediendo, aunque no muy convencida.

- Mmm… esta bien, sólo porque te adoro, pero mira que yo haciendo estos papelitos. – en el fondo admitía que seria por demás interesante ver un encuentro entre su amiga y ese hombre que la hacia portarse tan raramente nerviosa.

- Gracias, ahora dime como me veo?

Candy se paró frente a Pauna y le modeló un vestido azul a la rodilla con manga corta que fue lo único que encontró a la mano en medio de su carrera. Se había dejado el cabello rubio y ligeramente ondulado suelto hasta la cintura con sólo un labial de color muy tenue como maquillaje.

- Preciosa – le respondió Pauna.

Candy estrujó la falda de su vestido con las manos y soltando un suspiro dijo.

- Ok, vamos entonces.

Ambas bajaron al restaurante del hotel, hicieron como habían planeado, el mesero fue y buscó al caballero que ellas le indicaron y éste se presentó inmediatamente en el lugar. Las buscó desde la puerta con la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Candy.

Pauna y Candy lo vieron acercarse, vestía un traje blanco de lino impecable con camisa del mismo color, sin corbata, el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, ligeramente ondulado y largo hasta la mitad del cuello. En cuanto la vio y se dio cuenta que lo observaba le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Candy sintiera que se le derretían las rodillas.

Ese hombre era una visión blanca que les quitó el aliento a ambas, pero más a Candy que empezó a sudar nerviosamente igual que el día anterior.

- Qué barbaridad! – dijo Pauna a su amiga que estaba muda y estática en su silla –. Nadie tiene derecho a ser tan guapo! Hasta parece que despide estrellitas cuando camina.

Soltó una risita sofocada ante su propio comentario; pero ambas pronto acomodaron sus posturas, pues él ya estaba muy cerca.

- Señoritas, buenas noches. – les dijo una vez se encontró de pie junto a la mesa, Candy solo atino a hacer un movimiento de cabeza y le indicó con la mano que se sentara.

Él se sentó en la silla frente a ella y Candy se sintió de pronto rodeada por su aroma.

_- __Esto será un suplicio, pensaba la joven con la vista fija en el mantel, un verdadero suplicio._

- Hola Sr. Grandchester, como está? – dijo Pauna, al ver que el hombre se quedaba callado mientras Candy leía el menú como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

- Estupendamente. – dijo él al tiempo que Candy y Pauna ordenaban, el joven solo pidió que le trajeran otra copa de lo que estaba bebiendo.

- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación – dijo algo nervioso después de un penoso silencio, tal parecía que ella no pensaba decir ni una palabra.

- En realidad estábamos por bajar a cenar, así que… - ella calló al voltear verlo pues descubrió que la miraba insistentemente.

Se quedó así viéndolo un segundo, perdida en esa profunda mirada azul, que ahora la veía de un modo que nadie la había visto antes, como con ansia, con regocijo… prefirió no pensar más y empezar a comer el platillo que le estaban poniendo enfrente.

- Ya veo, entonces gracias por permitirme acompañarlas. – dijo él entendiendo que ella no se la iba a poner fácil.

Candy soltó un suspiro, y entendió que debía controlar sus nervios o acabaría llorando como una niña frente a ese hombre tan atractivo que dolía mirar. Pensó que para él todo aquello era un ejercicio únicamente comparable a ir de cacería, pero ella se negaba a ser su presa, así que buscó la serenidad que necesitaba y sonriendo tranquilamente dijo.

- Es sólo para que no comiera solo Sr. Grandchester… como usted no es de Chicago… sería una pena. – dijo sarcásticamente con renovada tranquilidad, haciendo alusión a la forma como él la invitara el día anterior a cenar.

El comentario hizo sonreír al joven, que de pronto entendió la negativa de ella y se sintió aun mas atraído por el carácter seguro de Candy y su espíritu indomable.

- Es usted muy amable con este pobre vagabundo de la vida, señorita. – dijo en tono socarrón decidido a seguirle la corriente en ese juego de sarcasmo que ella inició.

- Dios dice que amemos al prójimo. – dijo Candy con voz condescendiente.

En todo este tiempo Pauna estaba concentrada en su plato, con la vista fija en él, pero miraba de reojo a Candy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa.

Estaba comiendo en completo silencio pero por demás divertida ante la escena. Tenía a ambos jóvenes a cada lado, mientras ellos se miraban fijamente.

_- E__sto es como un partido de tenis pero de insinuaciones – pensaba Pauna divertida._

- Es usted muy religiosa? – continuaba Terry.

- Dejémoslo en buena samaritana – respondió Candy.

- Hermosa virtud.

Y de pronto, con voz sugestiva y muy baja mientras la miraba insistentemente, sin retirar la vista ni un segundo, agregó.

- Ojala tuviera yo la oportunidad de conocer mas virtudes de usted señorita.

La atmósfera de pronto se cargó de una energía extraña, él era demasiado seductor, pero ella no iba a perder este duelo de palabras ni a caer en sus insinuaciones. Ella le demostraría que no la engañaba, que conocía bien a los de su clase, así conocedores de mundo, embaucadores de ilusas mujeres.

Pero si estaba tan segura de que él era todo eso, por qué cuando lo miraba sentía que se derretía en esos ojos azules como el mar en los que ella, a decir verdad, no veía más que simpatía y bondad.

Pero debía ser firme, no se amedrentaría. Así que levantó la vista y le regaló una mirada desafiante.

- Dicen que para apreciar una virtud, hay que tenerla, así que… no sé… tal vez no vea muchas en mi…

Terrence desplegó una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. La visión detuvo la respiración de Candy por un segundo.

- Insinúa que soy un hombre sin virtudes? – preguntó él aún sonriendo maravillosamente.

Pauna no pudo más y rió abiertamente. Soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo sonreír a los dos contendientes. Él la volteó a ver alegre, pero Candy le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria.

- Entonces… Sr. Grandchester – dijo Pauna para salvar la situación aunque aun reía entre frase y frase – perdió usted… su vuelo?

- No, Pauna, me quedé en Chicago… por gusto. Pero puedes decirme Terrence, o Terry si gusta, así me llaman todos mis amigos.

Candy había vuelto a prestar atención a su platillo, respirando tranquila un momento, luego de que ya no sintiera esos ojos azules sobre ella; pero no pudo evitar soltar un comentario mordaz.

- Pues que rápido se hace usted amigo de todo el mundo, debe tener en muy poca estima ese sentimiento tan hermoso. - le dijo con sarcasmo.

- Usted… sí llámeme Sr. Grandchester – le dijo él de pronto a manera de castigo pero con una enorme sonrisa.

- Y a qué debo eso Sr. Grandchester? – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- A que acaba de llamarme hombre sin virtudes. – dijo él emocionado de retomar el duelo que habían dejado hace minutos y que le parecía por demás seductor.

- No me malentienda Sr. Grandchester, todas las personas tienen virtudes… - dijo ella apenada de quizás haber dicho algo que lo ofendiera. Se le había pasado la mano.

- Todos las tienen menos yo. Yo no tengo ninguna, verdad?

- No por favor yo no he dicho eso.

Intentaba explicar, pero él se veía muy serio.

– _Lo dicho, se me pasó__ la mano – pensaba ella._

- Ya veo, soy un hombre que no tengo nada bueno entonces. – dijo él divertido al ver el rostro confundido y apenado de Candy. Observó como ella se sonrojaba lentamente y a sus ojos se vio más hermosa todavía.

- Bueno yo no lo conozco…

Candy miro a Pauna en busca de auxilio, pero ella le hizo notar con un gesto que sola se metió en esto, sola tendría que salir, mientras ella seguía comiendo silenciosamente y de lo más divertida.

- No me conoce pero eso no le impidió decir que soy un hombre sin ninguna cualidad de valor, casi una aberración de la naturaleza.

- Por favor Terry, discúlpame, no me malentiendas…

Consiguió lo que quería.

- Ah, así ya estamos mejor, me gusta que me llames por mi nombre. Puedo llamarte Candy?

_- S__e ve tan hermosa – pensaba él –, así mirándome con esos ojos tan verdes y tan grandes._

- Tengo la impresión que de todas formas lo vas a hacer. – dijo ella poniéndose seria otra vez al ver que él solo había fingido estar resentido. Había abandonado a su suerte su cena y lo veía a los ojos desafiante sin bajar la mirada ni un minuto.

- Seguramente – le dijo él sosteniendo el contacto.

- Entonces ni hablar…

- Y por qué opinas eso, que aunque no quieras voy a tutearte de cualquier manera?

- Me parece que usted caballero esta demasiado acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quiere - le dijo ella meciendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Él respondió con voz decidida.

- Cuando me gusta lo suficiente sí.

Terry ya estaba francamente excitado con este juego de palabras. Si ella le había gustado desde que la vio, ahora ya estaba deseándola frenéticamente.

- Y jamás se ha topado con algo que no pueda tener Sr. Grandchester?

- Hasta ahora no.

- Es muy arrogante de su parte no le parece?

Él dio un sorbo a su copa despreocupadamente y respondió.

- Arrogante no. Mas bien realista.

- Realista sería pensar que no siempre se logra lo que se quiere, no ha escuchado que al mejor cazador se le va la liebre?

Él sonrió y ella lo veía con las mejillas encendidas.

- Lo he escuchado por ahí – dijo Terry con desgano, luego agregó con voz rotunda con los ojos fijos en ella –. Lo que sucede es que a mí las liebres no se me van jamás, a menos que yo las deje ir, claro.

- Serán unas liebres muy tontas, Sr. Grandchester.

- O yo un cazador muy astuto.

- O un hombre muy presumido.

- Volvemos con los insultos?

- Es que no es posible tanta arrogancia. – dijo ella con los codos sobre la mesa, mientras él tenía la misma posición y Pauna contenía la respiración de verlos así a centímetros de distancia y mirándose de esa forma.

– _En cualquier momento – pensaba la rubia Pauna – estos dos se terminarán dando un beso tirando la mesa y todo lo que hay en ella. Son capaces de desnudarse uno al otro aquí mismo. Sólo espero que no caigan sobre mis piernas. – no pudo evitar sonreír imaginando la escena. _

- Por Dios qué calor! – dijo Pauna de pronto, pero ellos no la escuchaban.

- Y puedo saber por que esta tan molesta Señorita White? – preguntó Terry.

- Qué significa ese ramo de flores por demás ostentoso y totalmente fuera de lugar, que envió a mi habitación?

Pauna, que estaba convencida de que ninguno de los dos la escuchaba dijo de pronto.

- Vaya, alguna vez han visto como la tensión sexual entre dos personas es tan obvia que podría cortarse con un cuchillo? – dijo divertida mientras hacia un ademán con la mano como si cortara algo en el aire.

Ellos no se dieron por aludidos, no podían escuchar nada que no fuera la inmediata respuesta del otro.

- Eso es lo que te molestó? Las flores?

- Es que no entiendo el motivo.

- Pueden besarse sobre la mesa, por mi no hay problema, nomás déjenme tomar mi plato. – dijo Pauna mientras levantaba su plato de la mesa.

La joven ya estaba francamente hablando sola, ni Terry ni Candy la escuchaban, y mantenía una conversación consigo misma, haciendo ademanes y riendo abiertamente.

- Pensé que en la tarjeta dejaba claro el motivo para las flores. – dijo Terry.

- Pues no fue así. – contestó Candy con un tono de molestia.

Terry se puso serio de pronto, tomó la mano de ella en un impulso seguro y no la dejó escapar a pesar de que ella lo intentó.

Candy dejó escapar un grito ahogado ante la descarga eléctrica que sintió en su cuerpo con aquel contacto y contuvo el aliento unos instantes, mientras Pauna sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Rozando con su aliento el rostro de Candy, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y con las manos unidas sobre el mantel de la mesa se le acercó lo más que pudo y dijo con una llamarada en sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Si en la tarjeta no lo entendiste, no importa. Te lo repito aquí mismo: desde que te conocí no hago más que pensar en ti.

Ella se quedo inmóvil un segundo, para luego despertar como de un encantamiento. Soltó su mano de donde la tenían aprisionada y recargándose en su respaldo siguió aferrada a la discusión.

_- __Es un terreno más seguro discutir con él – pensaba ella._

- Así que se la pasa pensando en mi? Supongo que no tendrá nada de provecho que hacer entonces y se la pasara de haragán – dijo al fin.

Él relajó la postura sobre su silla, dio un sorbo a su copa y respondió tranquilamente.

- Ah, ahora haragán… bien señorita White, muy bien. Pero más bien digamos que organizo mis prioridades.

- Y pensar en mi es una de ellas? – soltó Candy repentinamente.

- La más importante - dijo él serio.

- Así como así?

- Así es y no descansaré hasta conocerte mejor, por eso me quedé hoy para verte, quería hablarte… no sé qué has despertado en mí, pero me gusta. – tenía que decírselo, sabía que era apresurado, pero ya se estaba consumiendo, así que lo dijo tal cual.

- No debe ser nada serio, no se preocupe. – dijo ella inmutable.

Él preguntó extrañado.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Cuando las cosas aparecen así de repente, igual tienden a desvanecerse de repente, al poco tiempo.

- Tú crees?

- Estoy segura, es por eso que mejor no debería perder el tiempo en cosas intrascendentes.

- Y si yo quisiera que fueran trascendentes? – otro sorbo a su copa.

- Y qué tiene que ver la voluntad en los sentimientos? – dijo Candy, quien otra vez jugaba con su comida.

- Algunas veces nada, pero en este momento todo, yo tengo la voluntad de conocer a cierta periodista y de invitarla a salir esta noche, a pesar de lo pesada que parece que es – dijo él sonriendo.

- Así que la periodista es una pesada?

- De lo peor, una niña malcriada que seguramente esta acostumbrada a que todos los hombres le rindan pleitesía, pero a mi no me engaña con esa carita de ángel.

- Y si es tan pesada qué hace enviándole flores y luego invitándola a salir entonces?

Él cambió su semblante por uno más serio.

- He sido flechado por su sonrisa y su belleza me desarma.

Candy hizo un gesto de enfado ante el comentario.

- Al menos se ha fijado en cosas pasajeras, la belleza es nada Sr. Grandchester, no se preocupe, es obvio que se le pasará pronto.

- Usted cree? Y si no se me pasa?

- Se la pasará, es evidente que usted, como todos los hombres, se fija solo en la apariencia y eso no creo que sea muy adulador para ninguna mujer… o para su periodista. – dijo ella insinuante mientras sonreía.

- Aunque sea precisamente su belleza la que me tiene extasiado?

Terry se sentía cada vez más atraído por esa mujer que siendo tan difícil de conquistar, como el debate que sostenían le mostraba, al mismo tiempo le parecía una criatura por demás encantadora.

Inteligente, mordaz y segura de sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo con una dulce sonrisa y tiernos ojos, Candice White lo tenía de cabeza y a sólo un día de conocerla.

- No importa que sea su belleza – dijo Candy –, seguramente a ella le gustaría mas que la admirara por otras razones y no por cosas tan vanas como esas, pero qué le puedo decir a usted que obviamente se mueve en esferas donde la superficialidad esta a la orden del día.

- Ah, ahora soy superficial… veamos, ya me dijo casanova, superficial, haragán, hombre sin virtudes, presumido, ostentoso… me faltó algo?

- Arrogante – dijo ella divertida.

Los tres ocupantes de aquella mesa rieron abiertamente.

- Es verdad, ya lo olvidaba, mira Pauna – dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia que tenia a la izquierda – qué bueno que me aceptaron en su mesa, he aprendido mucho de mi mismo en esta última hora.

Sonoras carcajadas siguieron. Candy se sentía mucho más relajada y empezó a pensar que tal vez no era como ella se lo había imaginado. Tal vez Terrence Grandchester no era el snob arrogante, aprovechado y coqueto que ella había pensado en un inicio.

Porque, aunque había estado jugando con él en ese juego de palabras, el hombre aquel le cayó bien inmediatamente por su irreverencia, su buen humor, y su forma de ser tan directa. La verdad es que más allá de su apariencia empezaba a gustarle el carácter alegre y abierto del llamado "caballero de las rosas".

- Entonces, Candy, aceptas mi invitación a salir hoy mas tarde? – dijo repentinamente. Tenia que intentarlo, tenia que salir con ella a como diera lugar.

- Sinceramente me encantaría – decía la verdad – pero Pauna y yo debemos viajar mañana muy temprano a NY, para estar en la fiesta de año nuevo que dará la revista pasado mañana.

- Oh, es verdad, estoy invitado me parece, verdad Pauna?

- Así es, te envié la invitación a tu correo, es en honor de los clientes de hecho.

- Ok… Candy te gustaría ser mi acompañante? – le dijo con un toque de ilusión en la voz, como un niño pequeño.

- Si. – fue la corta respuesta de la rubia, la que apenada de nuevo bajaba la mirada intentando ocultar el color en sus mejillas.

Era desconfiada por naturaleza y no se permitiría sentir más de lo que pudiera controlar, pero le estaba gustando demasiado, así que decidió aceptar. Además, pensó, qué había de malo con salir solo una vez con él? No es que fuera a enamorarse ni nada eso.

Pauna sonrió contenta y Terry no podía estar más feliz y ansioso por asistir con esa mujer que lo atraía cada vez más, y recibir con ella el año nuevo.

El mencionado evento sería en un club de golf bastante exclusivo a las orillas de Jersey que Terry conocía bien, pues ahí cabalgaba casi cada fin de semana. Ellos no lo sabían entonces pero sería precisamente en esa fiesta donde él la besaría por primera vez.

- Pauna… en cuanto a que puedo besar a esta señorita sobre la mesa… - dijo él de pronto.

El rostro de Candy se sonrojó furiosamente al instante, ella había escuchado a su amiga con su ocurrente comentario, pero tenía esperanzas que Terry no lo hubiera hecho.

- Créeme – le decía mientras Pauna lo veía por demás divertida - no es falta de ganas. Pero esta mujer es una fiera y temo por mi vida. Tú sabes, mero instinto de supervivencia.

Candy sonrió ligeramente y dijo.

- Al menos sabes a que atenerte, eres inteligente.

- Vaya un cumplido entre tanto insulto… - dijo Terry y contestó con otra enorme sonrisa.

Pauna dijo por segunda vez ese día.

- Ovación!

Los tres rieron animadamente inundando con sus carcajadas y alegría el lugar.

_- Basta de recuerdos – se dijo Candy a sí misma dentro del elevador que la llevaba a su departamento__, luego de que Terry la dejara en la puerta marchándose para no volver, herido por la negativa de ella a su propuesta de matrimonio._

_- Basta! Basta ya de recuerdos! Se repitió amargamente a si misma camino a su departamento aquella noche en que todo acababa._

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo VIII**

_- Basta de recuerdos –__ se dijo Candy a sí misma dentro del elevador que la llevaba a su departamento._

Había estado recordando cómo conoció a Terry dos años atrás, cómo había ella estado en Chicago haciendo un trabajo para la revista para la que en ese tiempo trabajaba, cómo lo conoció por mera casualidad, cómo éste la buscó por tanto tiempo y cómo poco a poco ella fue cediendo a sus avances hasta que se encontró dentro de una relación que hoy terminaba tan abruptamente.

Porque aunque se rehusaba a hacerlo era inevitable seguir pensando en él. Todo se le venía de pronto en un caudal incontrolable de imágenes y emociones de todo tipo. Los paseos a caballo, las cenas, los bailes, lo divertido que era platicar con él, lo mucho que la hacía reír. Desde Chicago para ella todo fue diferente, ese viaje había cambiado su vida entera.

Y es que ahora él estaba en todos lados, llevándola en las mañanas a la estación para las juntas de pre-producción del programa de radio con Pauna, ayudándola con su coche cuando tenía problemas con él, en el parque caminando una tarde, en la cocina de su departamento desayunando un fin de semana, en su habitación, en su cama… hasta en ese mismo elevador lo veía recargado o tomándole la mano como cuando la acompañaba hasta su puerta.

Él se había metido en su vida sin previo aviso y así de golpe, la había llenado de su presencia, de su voz, de sus sonrisas, de sus besos. Ella había tenido una infancia triste y solitaria, y aunque en su juventud encontró grandes amigos, se dio a si misma una profesión y un trabajo que le encantaban; él vino a cerrar el círculo por completo. Llenó su vida como ningún trabajo ni ningún amigo lo había hecho o lo podría hacer jamás.

No recordaba haber sentido esto por nadie más. Siempre fue esquiva en las relaciones amorosas, rara vez concretaba algo y si lo hacia no duraría mas de un par de semanas. Por lo general ella veía en los hombres que la rodeaban amigos potenciales y así acababan siéndolo todos ellos.

No es que no quisiera tener una pareja, sino que no se sentía del todo segura de un día querer formalizar con nadie. La vida había sido demasiado dura con ella, habiendo sido abandonada al nacer y pasado tanto sufrimiento y soledad, era muy difícil para ella confiar en palabras como "amor" y frases como "para siempre".

Alejó desde siempre a todo el que se le acercó convencida que el amor no era para ella. La amistad, la lealtad, la alegría de vivir, eso sí; pero el amor no. Nadie podría amarla jamás, estaba convencida. Ella no estaba hecha para eso, ni para una familia, ser madre, esposa, nada de eso, no tenía ningún ejemplo que seguir, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Simplemente no creía en eso, incluso dudaba que ese amor de pareja que Pauna decía duraba toda la vida, realmente existiera.

Hasta que la llegada de él la confundiera por completo. Al principio Terry no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Insistió hasta que ella aceptó sus insinuaciones sin saber que ella lo hacía con el único propósito de que él pronto perdiera el interés y se alejara de una vez. No era que no le gustara, sino que al principio jamás creyó que él tomaría en serio algo que ella pensaba no era más que un ejercicio masculino de conquista sin futuro.

El problema fue cuando no solo no perdió el interés, sino que logró que ella misma se interesara. Comenzó por extrañarlo cuando no llamaba, cuando salía de viaje, cuando no la acompañaba a cenar.

Luego empezó a necesitarlo. Para contarle como le había ido en el día, para relatarle alguna de sus últimas aventuras con las chicas o para simplemente escuchar cualquier cosa que a él se le ocurriera decir.

El día que estando en un centro comercial de compras, cosa que odiaba fervientemente, y a lo cual había sido llevada casi con amenazas por Patty y Annie; y las dejó para irse a una tienda de videojuegos para comprarle a él uno de los más recientemente lanzados y que él había alabado tanto mientras veían los comerciales en televisión juntos, diciendo que compraría un ejemplar tan pronto saliera al mercado y ya le mostraría a Stear cómo se juega!

Ese día, mientras recorría la tienda buscando el disco ansiosamente, supo que estaba perdida. Se había enamorado.

Lo peor fue cuando se vio a si misma envolviendo la pequeña caja con un hermoso papel blanco y decorándolo con un listón azul, pues era el color preferido de él. Andar escogiendo el listón del color favorito de él, para ella era el colmo!

Cuando se lo entregó él se volvió loco de alegría, como si fuera niño en Navidad, pensaba Candy. Estaban en el departamento de él y luego de darle un largo beso de agradecimiento, el cual a ella se le antojó corto e insuficiente, saltó al televisor para estrenar el disco.

Ella se le quedó viendo mientras él se disponía a jugar abrazándola otra vez y dándole un rápido beso en la frente para acomodarse en el sillón a su lado. Observó el perfil masculino, su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos.

Era increíble que un hombre tan maduro e inteligente, tan exitoso en su trabajo, tan reconocido y con un carácter que muchos en el medio artístico respetaban y algunos incluso temían, se emocionara tanto con un videojuego. Esa era una de las maravillas de ese hombre que se había convertido en lo más importante en la vida de Candy, casi contra su voluntad.

– Me siento muy bien a su lado – pensaba la joven.

Empezó a sentir un deseo por él que la estaba consumiendo lentamente, pero esta vez era diferente, no era solamente que al observar sus brazos en ese momento quisiera estar en ellos y que él la estrujara y la hiciera suya, así tan vehementemente como él acostumbraba a hacer todas las cosas.

No. Esta vez había algo diferente. Esta vez ella quería acariciarlo con ternura, besarlo suavemente, tocar su cabello, decirle al oído todo lo que su corazón escondía. Que sólo él la hacia sentir segura, que lo necesitaba, que lo quería, que lo amaba.

Se disculpó queriendo huir de esto y se dirigió a la cocina con el pretexto de ir por algo de tomar. Encontró un refresco y mientras lo servía en un vaso con hielo, vio una foto de ellos que él había pegado en la alacena, justo arriba de la maquina para café que usaba a diario.

Observó la imagen y lo vio sentado en el pasto, aquel día habían ido de paseo a un parque y se sentaron a comer algo, ella se había quitado los zapatos, hizo lo mismo con los de él, lo despojó de la corbata y jugando con él se sentó en sus piernas. En esa posición se habían tomado esa fotografía. Ella estaba riendo descontrolada pues él no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas en la espalda. Él, a su vez, no podía verse más feliz.

De pie en la cocina del departamento de Terry aquel día, se sumió en ese recuerdo un instante y entonces sintió ganas de llorar. En qué momento se había enamorado de él, no lo sabía, sucedió contra su voluntad. Ese sentimiento la hacia sentir tan vulnerable, tan expuesta, tan en las manos del otro; que un miedo la recorrió entera y amenazaba con hacerla soltar un lastimero llanto.

Sorprendida de no haberlo sentido entrar a la pieza aclaró su garganta cuando sintió unas manos masculinas que la rodeaban por la cintura desde atrás mientras esa voz que le quitaba el sueño le reprochaba su tardanza.

- No me dejes solo tanto tiempo, pecas, te extraño – le decía él mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

- Nada te va a pasar, acaso no estas ya harto de mi? – él no lo sabía pero ella se sentía desfallecer escuchándolo hablar así y tan cerca.

Terry seguía besándola en el cuello apartando los rizos de ella con el dorso de la mano.

- Nunca, princesa. Yo jamás me cansaré de ti. Te quiero conmigo todo el tiempo – le dijo al oído en una caricia.

Así de pie dándole la espalda, mientras él atrevidamente la atrapaba con su cuerpo entre él y la mesa, recordó lo bien que se sentía estar en esos brazos. Teniéndolo así, oliendo su aroma, sintiendo sus labios en su cuello y sus brazos rodeándola, pensó en lo hermoso que era para ella cuando estaban juntos en la intimidad. Una intimidad que sólo había conocido con él.

Antes de él nadie la había tocado, él fue el primero, el único y ella solo en esos momentos, en los que no existía nadie más, sentía que él era suyo y se convencía a si misma de que sus miedos eran infundados y él era sincero cuando le decía que la amaba.

Sólo entonces ella sentía que no tenia por qué temer y que tal vez en verdad era posible que él siempre estuviera a su lado. Tal vez, como Pauna decía, el amor sí puede durar toda la vida.

Candy giró para verlo de frente y él empezó a besarla con los labios entreabiertos en todo el rostro.

- Yo no me canso ni de tus ojos… ni de tu naricita… ni de tus pecas… - le decía mientras besaba tiernamente cada parte del rostro femenino según la mencionaba – ni de tus mejillas coloreaditas… ni de tus labios…

Candy sintió que estaba a punto de llorar sucumbiendo a esa emoción desconocida en su interior mezcla de ternura y devoción tan especial, pero al mismo tiempo tan atemorizante para ella.

Colocó sus manos en el pecho masculino, se hundió en esos profundos ojos azules y con sus barreras temporalmente destrozadas se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que Terry le provocaba sin pensar en nada más que él.

- Hazme el amor – le dijo ella casi en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

Terrence la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación, donde sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó su regalo pendiente de estrenar para otro momento.

- Basta, ya, por favor! – dijo Candy en voz alta mientras sacudía la cabeza saliendo del elevador, como si discutiera con una voz interna que se empeñaba en traer momentos felices a la memoria, cuando en esta noche venían cargados de todo, menos de felicidad.

Entró a su departamento, se quitó el abrigo y se observó en el espejo del recibidor; Pauna tenía razón, el vestido negro strapless a la rodilla que había elegido para esa noche estaba precioso y la rubia reconocía que se le veía… aceptable. Entonces recordó lo que él le dijo de su atuendo esa noche cuando llego al club. Aceptable no había sido la palabra que él uso. No.

- Me dijo que se me veía… no, no mas!, deja de pensar en él, basta! – se reprochó a si misma por traerlo a su mente a la menor provocación, sacudió su cabello suelto en el aire, se limpió los ojos, aclaró su garganta y caminó a su habitación.

En la sala de estar viendo una película encontró a Patty con Stear, ellos no habían ido a la recepción pues Patty tenia ya un par de días con resfriado y Stear no quiso dejarla sola; además de que como él había dicho se aburriría terriblemente si su "chaparrita" no estaba con él.

- Candy, hola pequeña, como estuvo la recepción? Salió todo bien? – le dijo su amigo levantándose para saludarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Todo estuvo maravilloso Stear, y tu Patty cómo sigues, te sientes mejor? Me quedé preocupada por ti. – le dijo la rubia a Patty acercándose al sofá donde la chica estaba mientras se reclinaba a saludarla.

- Me siento mucho mejor Candy, gracias. Ese malestar ya es el menor de mis males. – Candy la miró extrañada mientras se paraba en el centro de la habitación –. Es que Stear preparó la cena y la indigestión me ha hecho olvidar por completo el resfriado.

Los tres rieron ante la ocurrencia de Patty, aunque para la pareja no era desconocido que algo le pasaba a su rubia amiga, la que esta noche tenía un dejo extraño de tristeza en sus grandes ojos verdes.

- Bueno si ya te sientes como para bromear es una buena señal, me alegro por ti amiga, no me gusta verte enferma. – dijo Candy encaminándose a la cocina, a donde la siguieron sus dos amigos.

- Lo que a mi no me esta gustando es esa cara que traes, pasó algo? Dime Candy por qué regresaste tan temprano? – preguntó Patty directamente.

- Estaba cansada, eso es todo.

- Yo pensé que tal vez te quedarías con Terry.

- No había razón para ello.

- De qué hablas? – dijo Patty ya francamente extrañada, sabiendo que esa era un costumbre que Candy tenía ya hacía meses, sobre todo en noche de fin de semana como ésta; más aún si ella se imaginaba querrían celebrar el éxito de Pauna y Candy en la recepción.

- Nosotros terminamos – dijo Candy secamente, mientras sacaba una botella de jugo y la bebía con calma, con demasiada calma, pensaban sus amigos.

- Qué? – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Pero cómo? – dijo Patty, al ver que Candy seguía bebiendo de la botella como si eso fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

- Entonces no se van a casar? – pregunto Stear en un solo impulso.

- Qué sabes tu de eso? – dijo Candy, colocando su bebida rápidamente en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente.

- Bueno… yo… este, perdón pequeña, pero es que Terry nos comentó a los demás y a mi que esta noche te pediría que te casaras con él. – Stear sentía que había cometido la peor indiscreción.

- Cómo que se los comentó? Cómo? Cuándo? – fueron las preguntas que Candy dejo salir a borbotones.

- Bueno – dijo su amigo, ya muy mortificado por haber dicho algo que tal vez ella no sabía -, recordarás que hace dos noches fue jueves. Tú sabes… jueves de _poker._

Así llamaban ellos a sus reuniones de cada jueves en casa de Archie, era la noche de chicos que tenían una vez a la semana, donde los únicos asistentes podían ser Stear, Terry y Bob, el novio de Pauna que, a pesar de ser algo mayor que los demás, se entendía y divertía a las mil maravillas con ellos.

- Después que ustedes tres recogieron a Annie y se fueron – continuó Stear apenado - mi hermano nos dijo lo emocionado que está por el pronto nacimiento del bebé. Lo felicitamos claro y de ahí no pararon de hacer bromas sobre mi futuro matrimonio con Patty, ya ves que falta solo un mes… yo un poco harto de sus burlas sobre cómo ya mero que quedaba para monje… desvié la plática hacia Terry diciéndole que ya era tiempo que te amarrara o te le podías ir con otro…

- Entonces les dijo…

- Sí, nos dijo que aprovecharía esta noche tan especial para ti y que te pediría que te casaras con el. Candy perdóname por decírtelo, soy un cabeza dura, tal vez él no se animó o lo dejó para después pequeña, pero es que yo lo vi… todos lo vimos tan seguro y tan contento, hasta nos dijo que pensaba comprar una casa para ustedes en el vecindario de Archie y Annie para que ustedes se vieran seguido, no me imaginé que tal vez no se atrevería. Perdóname por favor Candy…

- Es que sí me lo pidió. – dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

- Cómo? Te lo pidió? Y cómo es que terminaron? – preguntó Patty claramente afectada por la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

- Yo… no acepté casarme con él.

- Qué? – dijo Stear extrañado.

- Candy acaso no lo amas? – preguntó Patty.

La rubia se quedó callada y se volvió para dar la espalda a sus amigos mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas y las mil preguntas que tenía revoloteando en su cabeza.

_- __Que si no lo amo – pensaba Candy -, no es eso, es que… no se… y si no funciona? Y si él no es sincero? Si solo quiere casarse conmigo porque le llegó la edad? Como dice Pauna, él ya esta en edad… aunque podría tener a cualquiera, por qué a mi? Y si solo soy un capricho?… y si acepto y no dura? Y si es una decisión apresurada? Es que… yo no se… Tal vez él mismo esta engañado y no me ama como cree… Y yo… no se si en realidad exista el tipo de amor que haga que dos personas estén juntas toda la vida, año tras año, día tras día…_

Candy se sintió de nuevo invadida por la confusión y la tristeza y prefirió dejar ahí esa plática que le estaba haciendo más mal que bien.

- Patty… perdóname por favor, estoy cansada. Me retiro a mi habitación- dijo mientras salía de la cocina con paso cansado -. Platicamos mañana quieres? O mejor no, en realidad no hay nada que hablar. – Candy suspiró largamente mientras miraba a su amiga al pasar a su lado -. Sí, mejor dejamos esto por la paz, quieres? Mañana será otro día y yo ya no quiero hablar más de esto.

- Candy…

- Por favor Patty.

- Entiendo… si… esta bien… buenas noches.

- Buenas noches pequeña, descansa. – le dijo Stear mientras la veían ambos salir de la cocina, los dos tenían un nudo en la garganta, sencillamente no entendían qué había pasado con sus amigos.

Candy entró a su habitación sintiendo cómo el mundo entero se caía pedazos y ya no podía mas que observar el destrozo a su alrededor. Pero no iba a llorar más, lo que le había dicho a su amiga era cierto, mañana sería otro día.

Si ese hombre la había amado tan poco como para dejarla así como así y no darle el tiempo, al que ella creía tener derecho, para pensar una decisión tan importante como era aquella, ella no tenía por qué pasarse la vida llorando por él.

Sin embargo no pudo dormir. Dio vueltas en la cama incansablemente sin ningún éxito ni en su búsqueda de sueño, ni en su búsqueda de olvido, ni en su búsqueda de paz.

Vio una luz parpadeando en el buró junto a su cama, al parecer en su contestadota había un mensaje. Ella usaba esa línea solo para asuntos de trabajo, pues Patty y ella compartían otra para el departamento. El único que tenía ese número, además de los de la estación de radio, era él.

Presionó los botones y escuchó el número del remitente. Definitivamente era él, la había llamado. Estaría arrepentido? Cambiaría de opinión? Aceptaría al fin darle más tiempo y seguir con su relación tal cual estaba hasta hoy? A la joven se le iluminó el rostro imaginando que él había cambiado de parecer y que la estaba buscando, se vio a si misma corriendo en ese mismo instante al departamento de él para olvidar juntos lo que había pasado en esa fatídica noche.

Cuando escuchó el mensaje se dio cuenta que sus deseos no habían sido concedidos. Él lo había dejado durante la tarde, mientras ella estaba preparando todo en el club. Lo que escuchó le estrujó el corazón. El llanto que tan estoicamente había controlado desde que llegó salió de sus verdes ojos a raudales cuando escuchó la voz de su ahora ex-novio y lo que éste le decía.

Amor, sé bien que estás en el club ocupada en los preparativos para esta noche tan especial para ti y dirás que estoy loco por dejarte este mensaje… es que yo quiero que hoy sea especial no solo profesionalmente, pecosa. Te aseguro que será inolvidable, porque sé que para cuando escuches esto ya habrás aceptado ser mi esposa y yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ya no puedo esperar más, necesito pedírtelo ya! Te amo tanto, pecas… y te advierto que quiero muchos… muchos hijos, hijas también, al menos una igualita que tú, para jugar con ella y comprarle muchas cosas… una Candy chiquita para abrazarla y darle muchos besos… te amo mi vida… No, que voy a amarte? Te adoro!… eres todo para mí, princesa… Nos vemos en un rato y no olvides que festejaremos en mi casa después eh?... Una fiesta más privada claro… de esas que a mi tanto me gustan…

Terry hablaba con ese tono tan alegre y juguetón característico en su persona, haciendo bromas para apenarla dulcemente como era su costumbre con ella. Se escuchaba tan animado, tan ilusionado, tan alegre. Hablando del futuro, de un futuro juntos. Esto era más de lo que ella podía soportar en una sola noche.

Sintió como si el alma se le escapara del cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama llorando sin cesar cuando esas palabras que habían entrado en sus oídos recorrieron el camino hasta su ya maltrecho corazón. Tal vez se había equivocado en su decisión, ese pensamiento empezaba a atormentarla.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo IX**

Candy durmió poco y mal esa noche. Estuvo en su mayoría pensando, repasando, midiendo las palabras dichas la noche anterior.

Se levantó aún de madrugada y se dirigió a la cocina.

Encendió la maquina para hacer café, se sentó en la barra y esperó a que la bebida estuviera lista, mientras observaba por la ventana de la sala, al otro extremo del departamento, el día que iba comenzando. Una vez con la esperada taza en manos cruzó la habitación hasta el ventanal que había estado observando y se sentó en el cómodo sofá acojinado que estaba empotrado en él.

Pronto empezó a amanecer. Siempre le gustó levantarse temprano, sentir los primeros rayos del sol acariciando su rostro y ver cómo los colores del cielo se transformaban de un oscuro lienzo a uno multicolor, morado primero, luego tal vez algo de rosa, anaranjado, para luego dar paso a una clara mañana intensamente luminosa. Para Candy observar el amanecer era como observar un milagro, una nueva vida, una nueva esperanza.

Y efectivamente, una nueva esperanza era lo que ella necesitaba. Estaba decidida a iniciar de nuevo y a olvidar. Olvidar no solo la noche anterior, sino los últimos dos años y a aquel que los llenó con su presencia y que hoy se iba sin entender jamás y malinterpretando sus motivos.

Intentaba convencerse a sí misma que era lo mejor, si él no la amaba como para conformarse con lo que tenían y se empeñaba en querer mas contra lo que ella quería, ella no lloraría por esto eternamente. Estuvo largo rato ahí sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre los cojines, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien en la pieza.

Era Stear, salía de la habitación de Patty ya impecablemente vestido con un traje azul marino, camisa azul claro con delgadas líneas amarillas en diagonal casi imperceptibles y corbata en el mismo color pero varios tonos mas claro. Como siempre, se veía muy atractivo y por lo visto, había pasado la noche allí.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír internamente cuando recordó la primera vez que eso sucedió; ella se había levantado temprano y ya estaba en la cocina desayunando cuando la pareja apareció ahí, Patty estaba tan apenada que había tirado todo cuanto se encontraba a su paso, el salero, la taza de café, sus propios anteojos.

Stear rodeó los muebles de la sala de estar y se acomodó en el ventanal junto a Candy.

- Buenos días pequeña. –le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado sobre un cojín.

- Hola Stear, cómo amaneciste?

- Muy bien, Candy, por lo que veo tu no has dormido nada verdad? –dijo él observando los profundos círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de la chica, los cuales se veían visiblemente hinchados por la falta de sueño y el llanto.

- Estoy algo preocupada, tu sabes el inicio del programa… hay tanto que hacer, arrancamos en solo una semana…

Stear tomó la taza de café que Candy tenía en sus manos y dijo observándola de reojo.

- Además anoche fue una noche muy intensa verdad?

- Si, lo fue. Los patrocinadores, la fiesta, los arreglos…

Aunque él sabía que la evidente tristeza en los ojos de su amiga no se debía a lo que le explicaba, no hizo la menor referencia.

- Ya veo… - dijo vagamente.

La conocía demasiado bien para saber que el rompimiento con Terry tenía a la joven sencillamente destrozada. Aunque también la conocía tan bien que sabía que ella se esforzaría en demostrar lo contrario; por esto y por respeto a ella, prefirió no mencionarlo.

- Stear tu y yo somos muy amigos verdad? – dijo ella después de un silencio en el que ambos se quedaron observando la ciudad a través del cristal frente a ellos.

- Si, desde que nos conocimos en la universidad recuerdas? Te acuerdas aquellos días? Eran muy divertidos, no lo crees? – la sonrisa de Stear mostraba lo luminoso de los recuerdos que en ese momento evocaban.

Se sintió feliz de poder hablar con la joven de cosas tan alegres y hacerla olvidar así, aunque fuera por un momento, el tema que él sabía ocupaba la mente femenina.

- Recuerdas cómo me escabullía hasta el dormitorio de ustedes a pesar de que estaba prohibido?... Verdad que lo pasábamos muy bien Archie, tú y yo?.

- De lujo! – dijo emocionado - Éramos los tres mosqueteros… además cómo olvidar que tu nos presentaste a Annie y Patty. Ya ves, mi hermano tiene dos años casado, un bebe en camino y yo con una prometida a la que adoro y con la que daré en tan solo un mes "la marcha mortal"… me aventaré al calabozo Candy – dijo Stear con su habitual sentido del humor refiriéndose al próximo matrimonio con su novia, logrando así hacer reír abiertamente a la rubia.

- Stear, siempre con tus ocurrencias… Estoy feliz por ustedes. – sonreía pero de pronto su expresión fue seria de nuevo, Stear la miró y notó cómo sus ojos se veían irremediablemente tristes.

- No hubiera ocurrido sin ti pequeña. Tú has traído muchas cosas buenas a nuestras vidas.

- No lo se…

- Claro que si, todos te queremos mucho, eres nuestra mejor amiga, tu eres la de las mejores ideas, nos ayudas a ser mejores, siempre nos has apoyado a todos. En resumen, tú eres la goma que mantiene unido este grupo – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y reía alegremente.

Pero ella estaba muy pensativa.

- A pesar de mis incongruencias? – le preguntó con la mirada perdida en la ciudad a través del cristal.

Stear mostró un gesto de seriedad y comprensión en su amable rostro. Comprendió que ese comentario su amiga lo había hecho por algo relacionado al rompimiento con Terry.

- Candy, todos tenemos cosas que no nos gustan de nosotros mismos, defectos, deficiencias, incongruencias como tu dices. Nadie te pide que seas perfecta. Es solo que no dejes que lo que te atormenta dañe o, peor aun, mate lo bueno en tu vida. – Rodeó la espalda de Candy con su brazo derecho y ella, refugiándose en su pecho, liberó un profundo suspiro.

- Es tan difícil Stear… - le dijo muy quedamente.

- Candy, tu nunca has hablado de tu vida personal, a pesar de conocernos hace años y de haber vivido como familia desde entonces… nunca me has compartido lo que a tu corazón le duele, y yo lo he respetado. Jamás te he preguntado sobre tu familia, el lugar de donde vienes o cómo creciste, yo he respetado tu privacidad. Sabes por qué nunca he preguntado? Porque aunque no hables de ello, yo se que es algo doloroso para ti. Puedo notarlo en tu mirada, tú tienes un sufrimiento escondido… tal vez hasta de ti misma. – ella levantó su rostro y lo miro un segundo sin hacer ningún gesto pero implicando que el joven no estaba equivocado. - No lo he hecho – continuó él - y no voy a empezar hoy, no te preocupes. Solo déjame decirte algo si pequeña? Como se lo diría a mi hermanita menor, porque tú sabes que no podría quererte más si lleváramos la misma sangre.

- Tú siempre puedes decirme lo que quieras. – dijo ella refugiándose aun más en el abrazo del joven.

- Como te decía… yo como tu amigo he respetado esa parte de tu vida sin hacer preguntas, pero creo pequeña que si con alguien deberías hablarlo es con Terry. Si tú quieres una relación profunda con él, algo serio y de verdad, debes tenerle confianza y compartir con él las cosas difíciles también, al menos eso pienso yo.

- Yo… no puedo.

- Entiendo que es difícil. Mira Candy, no sé por que terminaste con Terry, ni por qué rechazaste su propuesta. Dime, él cómo reaccionó con tu negativa?

- En un punto dijo que yo nunca lo he amado.

- Es cierto eso? Por eso rompiste con él?

- Yo… no lo sé – dijo ella sin voltear a verlo a la cara. A pesar de esto para Stear era claro que no era falta de amor el problema.

Entonces le pregunto de forma sobre protectora.

- Se atrevió a maltratarte alguna vez? Te ha engañado?

- No, nunca, él es muy bueno conmigo todo el tiempo - dijo la rubia en el pecho de su amigo.

- Entonces Candy – el la soltó despacio para poder mirarla de frente – creo entonces que el problema es ese "algo" que te es tan difícil de explicar verdad?

Ella sostuvo la mirada de su amigo mientras afirmaba en silencio.

- No soy quien para decirte cómo actuar pequeña pero debes saber que cuando uno ama de verdad el miedo no debe caber en nuestro corazón. Recuerda Candy, busca tu felicidad a pesar de todo y contra todo, no dejes que el pasado que ya se fue y no volverá jamás – le dijo vehementemente, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra – arruine tu presente y tu futuro, porque te repito el pasado no volverá jamás.

Hizo una pausa y continuó.

- Si lo que realmente quieres es alejarte de él, adelante; yo te lo digo, ya vendrá alguien más, ten paciencia; pero si eso no es lo que quieres, no lo dejes ir así como así. Lucha por tu felicidad Candy, si alguien merece ser feliz eres tú. Y recuerda cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes tu siempre contaras con nosotros, y siempre serás mi pequeña… y la de Archie también…

Candy afirmó moviendo su cabeza y sonriendo a su amigo mientras se soltaba de su abrazo; en verdad él, Archie y las chicas habían sido prácticamente su única familia desde la universidad. Se quedaron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos largo rato mirando a través del cristal.

_- __Quizás tenga razón – pensaba Candy –, pero no creo que tenga ningún caso hablar del pasado… no vale la pena; ni con ellos ni con nadie. Es demasiado vergonzoso. Que pensaría Terry si le dijera que me abandonaron al nacer? Que he vivido sola toda la vida? Sin familia? Sin nada? Dice que me ama… Por favor! El amor ni siquiera existe, yo pronto olvidaré y él seguro que ya lo hizo. Un hombre como él? Por supuesto que ya lo hizo. Lo que yo tengo que hacer ahora es precisamente eso: ver hacia el futuro y olvidar… sé que pronto lo haré. _

_Yo no estoy hecha para esas cursilerías del amor para toda la vida. Pauna quizás y los demás, pero yo no. Ese sentimiento a __mí jamás me alcanzará. De todas formas dicen que el sentir amor no es más que comparable con comer mucho chocolate… además cuando se ama se sufre y yo… yo ya no quiero sufrir. _

_Y el amor te hace vulnerable ante el otro, te hace necesitar al otro y eso es casi como ponerse en sus manos, a su antojo, a su merced, como un juguete para sus caprichos. Imposible! A veces empezaba a sentirme así frente a él y es muy… difícil, duele. No, yo no, yo no haré eso jamás. Soy dueña de mi propia vida y jamás dejaré que nadie decida por mí otra vez como cuando era menor. Nunca. Crecí como huérfana dependiendo de todos, pero nunca dependeré de nadie más que de mí. Nunca._

_Además__ él no me ama, si me amara no hubiera terminado conmigo. Estaría feliz de continuar las cosas así tal cual… si todo estaba tan bien, teníamos un noviazgo muy… bien. No se porque tuvo que metérsele la idea del matrimonio, con todo lo que eso implica! Si me quisiera un poco seguiríamos juntos. Por qué romper conmigo? No. Él no me ama. Si me amara me aceptaría como soy, aceptaría que yo no me quiero casar nunca, ni soy de las que dicen te amo en cartitas de color rosado, ni andan por ahí babeando por el tipo (Aghhh). Por Dios! El amor ni siquiera existe! Y he aquí la prueba fehaciente: Si el amor existiera no me hubiera abandonado mi propia madre. Que no es ese el amor mas grande según dicen? Como me va a querer el? _

_No. El no me ama.__ Imposible. Caso cerrado._

Se perdió en sus propios pensamientos observando las personas llenando las calles de la ciudad. Patty y ella vivían en un cómodo departamento en un elevado piso de un edificio muy bien ubicado. Candy pensaba en lo que sería vivir allí sola una vez Patty se casara. No era un lugar económico pero estaba decidida a conservarlo.

– _Esta vista – pensaba la joven junto al ventanal – bien lo vale. _

Patty entró en la sala de estar a la carrera. Se dirigió hacia los dos amigos mientras Stear se levantaba a saludarla depositando un rápido beso en los labios femeninos, lo que hizo que Patty se ruborizara furiosamente, a pesar de que sabía que ya obviamente Candy estaba enterada de donde había pasado Stear la noche.

- Hola, chicos, buenos días, - dijo nerviosa –. Cómo te sientes hoy Candy?

- Bien, estoy bien, un poco cansada solamente.

- Bien, me gustaría quedarme contigo hoy que se que estarás en casa y pasar juntas el sábado, pero debo irme apresurada a ver a la planeadora, hay algún tipo de crisis con los músicos para la boda. Y para colmo de males se me hizo tardísimo.

- No te preocupes Patty, ve tranquila, nos vemos en la noche.

- Qué te parece si almorzamos juntas con la planeadora en algún lugar en el centro? Te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo te parece?

- Me gustaría pero creo que solo te interrumpiría, además voy a quedarme en el estudio a trabajar todo el día, lo he tenido muy olvidado por lo del programa.

- Está bien, te veo en la noche entonces amiga. – le dijo sencillamente.

Había entendido que Candy no estaba lista para hablar aun y no quiso insistir mas, además de que sabía que encerrarse en el estudio y ponerse a pintar relajaría a su amiga permitiéndole encontrar tranquilidad después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Estoy tardísimo mi amor, puedes llevarme? – dijo dirigiéndose a su novio que estaba de pie junto a ella.

- Claro que sí.

Stear se despidió de Candy, Patty hizo lo mismo y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta tomados de la mano.

Candy observó a la pareja mientras salía del departamento y no pudo evitar un sentimiento agridulce invadiéndola. Se sentía feliz por sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que quizás ella nunca alcanzaría una dicha semejante. Aunque una vocecilla interior le decía que de hecho sí la había tenido por un momento pero la dejó ir.

No sabía que pensar, se debatía entre tantas emociones tan diferentes una de otra. Por un lado sentía que el rompimiento con Terry, aunque doloroso, era ya previsible por ella por lo que debía superarlo de inmediato y continuar con su vida recordando al joven como un bonito recuerdo y nada más.

Sin embargo, por otro lado recordaba las palabras de Stear y pensaba que quizás ella misma había provocado ese desenlace y que no era que él no la amara como ella pensaba, sino que ella lo había alejado con sus temores.

Una tercera parte le decía que debería aventurarse a lo que Terry le ofrecía y si no funcionaba pues ya lo resolvería después, el ansia de estar con el bien valía la pena arriesgarse.

_- N__o, - pensaba ella – él no me recibiría otra vez, es demasiado orgulloso… y si me recibiera? Y si volviéramos? El quiere casarse y yo… no se… por qué se fijaría en mi? Somos tan diferentes. El es un empresario exitoso y yo una simple periodista con un programa de radio por iniciar y un patético hobby por la pintura quien jamás ha mostrado sus obras a nadie… y si el amor sí pudiera durar para toda la vida? No, a mi nadie me ha amado jamás, no veo por qué lo haría él… _

_Es mejor olvid__ar Candy, ya! Sigue con tu vida! – se recriminaba – .Lo que sientes por él es solo una ráfaga de emociones que se desvanecerá con el tiempo... _

… _Una ráfaga de emociones? Emociones solamente? No, lo que yo sentía… siento por él no es una emoción. Es algo más fuerte, algo que por más que intente no morirá jamás. Lo necesito, han pasado solo unas horas y ya me siento muerta en vida, lo extraño tanto, Terry mi amor… Ya! Por favor ya! _

Lo que menos quería era precisamente pensar en eso. Despejó su mente con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su estudio decidida a no salir de ahí hasta encontrar una salida a ese laberinto de ideas que inundaba su mente y agobiaba su corazón.

Pintaría y pintaría hasta que la memoria de los últimos dos años se le borrara por completo. Necesitaba aclarar su mente pronto y olvidar de una buena vez.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo X**

Cortar ángulos de cuarenta y cinco grados en los extremos de los trozos de madera. Unirlos con grapas para formar el bastidor. Cubrirlo con uno de los lienzos que ya tenía preparados en un extremo de la habitación. Y luego pintar, pintar y pintar. Furiosamente pintar. Había estado inmiscuida en esa tarea repitiéndola sin descanso como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Tenía las manos llenas de cortes, los dedos vendados con gasas adhesivas para detener el sangrado de las pequeñas heridas y evitar una infección con la pintura.

Solamente salía del estudio cuando se quedaba sin lienzos. Los preparaba durante la noche en la azotea del edificio y los dejaba ahí secándose toda la madrugada en la preparación que al final les dejaba un efecto mate y con la rugosidad necesaria. Salía de nuevo antes de que amaneciera para recogerlos.

Aprovechaba para pasar por la cocina por otra jarra de café y otro tazón con manzanas. Saludaba a Patty brevemente si se la encontraba y siempre respondía de la misma forma a la única pregunta que su amiga se atrevía a hacerle: "Bien, estoy bien", le decía. Le daba un beso en la mejilla y se recluía de nuevo en el estudio.

Así había pasado los últimos días, desde el sábado. No había aceptado cenar con Patty como ella tantas veces le insistió al principio, tenía su celular apagado y el teléfono del estudio desconectado. No quería hablar con nadie.

El estudio era un desorden descomunal, bastidores, lienzos, cajas con tubos de pinturas, ella en medio de esto con jeans y top de algodón blanco, el pelo recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una dura expresión de ausencia en el rostro.

No había vuelto a llorar, la noche que llegó después de la fiesta fue como si se hubiera quedado sin lágrimas, pero si sus ojos aparentemente estaban secos, sus manos y su creatividad estaban moviéndose a velocidad desenfrenada.

Pensó que había pintado más en esos días que en los últimos meses. En parte porque había estado muy ocupada con el programa que iniciaría con Pauna en solo una semana y en parte porque… qué otra cosa la había tenido ocupada con muy poco tiempo para pintar en los últimos meses, en los últimos dos años para ser exactos?

– Nada! – se gritó internamente. Sabiendo que sus pensamientos estaban a punto de traicionarla llevándola a derroteros ya conocidos y por demás dolorosos para ella.

Se paró frente al nuevo lienzo que tenía enfrente. Aplicó en su paleta un poco de los colores que necesitaría y se dio cuenta que no tenía a la mano pintura azul. Dejó la paleta en el soporte del caballete y fue a buscar en las cajas que tenía en una esquina del estudio. Nada. No encontraba tubos de pintura azul en todo ese desorden.

- Dónde estarán? – se preguntaba buscando entre las cajas, revolviendo en el interior de ellas – por lo visto tengo de todos los colores al menos aún media docena de cada uno… pero de azul nada.

Se acercó a la puerta y vio en el bote de basura colocado junto a ella muchos tubos vacíos, no necesitaba tomarlos para saber qué color eran, la mayoría eran azul en sus diferentes tonos.

Pensó que podría mezclar un poco de algunos colores para obtener el azul deseado, pero no quería hacerlo para lo que tenía en mente. Además por qué había usado todo el azul?

Volteó desde donde estaba junto a la entrada y observó los cuadros que había hecho en los últimos días. Podía verlos todos desde ahí, unos en fila al frente y otros un poco más atrás todavía secándose.

Salvo en unos cuantos mostraba en la mayoría trazos impresionistas. Había plasmado en uno un niño pequeño solo… en otro un triste atardecer… un árbol solitario en un campo desértico… varios con manos de diferentes tamaños y en diversas posiciones. Esa parte del cuerpo humano, las manos, siempre le llamaron la atención por alguna razón desconocida y era lo que aparecía más frecuentemente en sus lienzos.

Vio también uno donde había pintado cuerpos humanos formados de figuras geométricas… y observó juegos de luces y sombras en el resto, la mayoría. Notó que aun expresando temas diferentes compartían una misma cosa.

- Todos son azules – dijo en voz alta.

Poco a poco fue reaccionando dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y que sin haberlo notado antes hoy le gritaba a la cara llenándola de rabia contra si misma.

- Todos son azules Candy! Mezclas los colores en el fondo y en las formas pero el mensaje final es en azul. Maldita sea! Candice White! – estaba gritándose con fuerza reprochándose lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta.

Maldita sea! Se suponía que pintarías para olvidar y no para hacerle un homenaje! Despierta!

El azul era el color favorito de Terrence… y el de sus ojos.

Estaba realmente furiosa consigo misma. Furiosa con los cuadros que había pintado. Con su estupidez que sin darse cuenta dejó salir lo que precisamente quería matar. Moría lentamente de rabia en contra de la vida, en contra de él, en contra de ese maldito color que ahora inundaba sus sueños y sus pinturas por su culpa. Por su culpa!

Se desplomó sobre el suelo tomándose de las rodillas y colocando entre ellas su cabeza. Pasó así un largo rato. No estaba llorando, no tenía ni energía ni ánimo para ello. Estaba simplemente molesta, furiosa consigo misma. Pintar, por lo visto y para su desgracia, no le estaba funcionando.

Se levantó después de largo rato decidida a tomar todo el trabajo de esos días y llevarlo al almacén donde guardaba algunas de sus obras. Pero no alcanzó a moverse de su lugar, alguien estaba tocando a la puerta.

Giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta sólo dos pulgadas. Era Pauna que la miraba con expresión sonriente fuera del estudio. Intentó empujar la puerta pero Candy no le permitió ni abrir más para ver el interior, ni mucho menos entrar. No le gustaba que nadie entrara a su estudio. No le había mostrado sus pinturas a nadie nunca y no iba a empezar hoy.

- Dame un minuto, espérame en la cocina, por favor. – le dijo amablemente a su amiga.

Pauna se dirigió a la cocina como le decían y se sentó en la barra. Candy salió del estudio sosteniendo en una mano la jarra de café vacía y en la otra el tazón con los restos de las frutas que había estado comiendo.

Pauna le dijo con intencionado sarcasmo.

- Muy bien, café y manzanas, excelente amiga, veo que estas mejor que nunca.

Ella le contestó en el mismo tono sarcástico mientras se sentaba en la barra frente a ella.

- Así es, como ves estoy de maravilla.

- Patty salió con Stear cuando yo llegaba, ella me dejó entrar – explicó –. Al parecer esta muy preocupada por ti.

Candy soltó un suspiro en señal de aburrimiento, mientras se acomodaba el cabello en su coleta.

- Y supongo que tú también.

- No, la verdad yo no.

La joven se sorprendió por el comentario de Pauna.

- No? Vaya, me da gusto, gracias. – le dijo Candy simulando una sonrisa.

- No estoy preocupada porque se que esta racha depresiva es solo eso, una racha.

- Así que estoy en depresión…

- Obviamente – dijo Pauna tranquilamente –, fíjate lo que has hecho: Te aislaste un tiempo, te encerraste en ti misma y tienes una cara como si el mundo no te importara; pero cuando se te pase volverás a ser la misma optimista, simpática y divertida. Aunque por la expresión que tienes ahorita nadie pensaría que eres así. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo referencia a la expresión en el rostro de Candy, en la que no dejaba notar ni una sola emoción.

- Así que se me va a pasar?

- Así es, se te va a pasar, pero de una vez y para siempre – dijo Pauna sonriendo.

Candy preguntó con hastío.

- Y se puede saber cómo?

- Cuando te canses de huir y aceptes casarte con tu príncipe – Candy se le quedó mirando extrañada –. Patty me lo dijo desde el sábado temprano, no vine a verte para darte tiempo, pero hoy después de tantos días pensé que ya sería hora, veo que no me equivoqué.

- Osea que según tú, yo ya estoy a punto de volver con…

- Tu príncipe, el caballero de las rosas, el amor de tu vida, el hombre que amas, qué apodo te gusta? Escoge el que quieras, todos le quedan a lo que sientes por Terrence Grandchester. O invéntale un apodo nuevo… y mientras mas cursi mejor.

- Por favor! Como si se lo mereciera. Te informo que él termino conmigo. Oíste?

- Pues claro, no le dejaste salida seguramente. Con el genio que te cargas hasta yo quisiera mandarte bien lejos ahorita.

Luego agregó ya más seriamente.

- Candy, si tú lo amas y él te ama, cuál es el problema? Todo es tan simple. Ve, búscalo, abrázalo, bésalo… comételo a besos mira que no creo que te cueste ningún trabajo con ese hombre!

- Pauna, no cambiarás, como me gustaría ver la vida así tan sencilla como la ves tú. – le dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

- La vida querida amiga es tan fácil o tan difícil como uno quiera – y levantándose agregó -. Vamos, salgamos un rato. Necesitas que te de el aire.

Candy no estaba muy convencida con la propuesta, pero ya que encerrarse en el estudio no era una opción, pues ahora resultaba que el único lugar que sentía como su refugio se había convertido en prácticamente la morada perpetua de él; aceptó el ofrecimiento y se dirigió a arreglarse para salir con su amiga.

Una vez en la calle se dirigieron al bar de costumbre. Ellas eran bastante conocidas ahí, lo visitaban con las demás chicas casi cada jueves, debido a que los chicos dedicaban esa noche a su reunión semanal.

Tan pronto entraron las dirigieron a la mesa de siempre y el vocalista del grupo de rock que tocaba de base en el lugar las saludó desde el micrófono, porque claro Pauna ya lo había hecho su gran amigo a fuerza de asistir tanto y subirse con él a cantar en mas de una ocasión.

Candy le dijo a su amiga con la primer sonrisa que desplegaba en días.

- No se puede contigo, hasta el cantante te saluda.

Se sentaron y ordenaron algo para beber. Estuvieron platicando del programa de radio que comenzaban en pocos días. Sería un espacio de dos horas por la mañana de lunes a viernes; lo dedicarían a promocionar eventos culturales en la ciudad, invitar nuevos artistas y harían críticas de libros, obras de teatro, exposiciones de arte, etc. Las dos amigas tenían tanta química y se complementaban tan bien, además de conocer el medio perfectamente, que en la estación no tenían duda que alcanzarían el éxito tan pronto salieran al aire.

- Pauna, cómo está todo con Bob? – preguntó de repente Candy a su amiga acordándose del novio de esta última.

- Maravilloso, no tienes idea, nos llevamos súper bien, pero en grado superlativo! Es todo tan lindo, estoy enamorada amiga, como nunca antes.

- Me da tanto gusto por ti… y por él también, es un hombre que vale muchísimo.

- Así tienes tú uno amiga. – dijo Pauna de repente observando con detenimiento el rostro de su amiga, el cual de pronto fue ensombrecido un segundo como por una nube de malos recuerdos.

- Por favor, no hablemos de eso… - alcanzó Candy a decir solamente.

Pauna se reprochó a sí misma el comentario cuando vio la reacción del rostro de su amiga.

- Tienes razón, discúlpame - le dijo Pauna.

Candy sabía que recordarlo no le hacía ningún bien. Su recuerdo era demasiado luminoso y para ella sería mucho más fácil continuar enojada con él y con sus memorias, alegando que él terminó la relación, así no tendría que aceptar el verdadero sentimiento que la embargaba: tristeza.

Se quedaron en silencio cada una inmiscuida en sus propios pensamientos mientras escuchaban la música que llenaba el lugar.

_- __Donde estará Terry en este momento? – pensaba Candy, incapaz de sacarlo de sus pensamientos -. Sé que esta semana estaría muy ocupado con una nueva producción que apenas arrancan. Debe estar supervisando el casting para los actores, estará como siempre dirigiendo todo con ese espíritu tan perfeccionista y tan lleno de energía, aterrorizando a todo aquel que no ejecute todo a la perfección. _

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia al recordar las muchas veces que acompañó a Terry al teatro viendo con orgullo cómo dirigía todo con la fuerza de su carácter, y cómo él mismo subía al escenario y les mostraba a los actores y al director de escena cómo desarrollar algún diálogo complicado, mostrando las tablas que aprendió en sus días de juventud cuando comenzó actuando, antes de iniciar su propia productora; así como el enorme talento que heredara de su madre. La visión de él en su medio, exitoso y decidido, siempre la llenó a ella de un gran orgullo y admiración.

El timbre de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, para su propia fortuna, pensó ella. Contestó y de pronto se puso pálida, era Patty que llorando le daba una noticia terrible.

- Qué pasa? - preguntó Pauna al ver a su amiga afectada de manera tan repentina.

- Tenemos que irnos, pide la cuenta – le dijo levantándose.

- Qué pasa? – repitió Pauna siguiendo a Candy camino a la barra para pagar.

- Era Patty, hubo algún tipo de complicación… Annie. – Pauna se quedo helada cuando mencionaron a su amiga a quien le faltaban aun un mes para terminar su embarazo –. Annie está en el hospital, tuvo un problema, no saben nada aún. Todos están allá… dice Patty que es posible que pierda el bebe.

- Ve pidiendo el coche, yo pago. – dijo Pauna al ver la gravedad de la situación.

Candy salió del lugar y esperó en la acera mientras el valet parking traía su coche y Pauna pagaba en el bar. La expresión de su rostro denotaba una gran confusión y una preocupación que la estaba carcomiendo. Tenía que ir a ver a su amiga de inmediato.

_- Dios mío, por favor, cuida del bebe de Annie y de ella también. – elevaba una oración en silencio._

De pronto se quedó petrificada en la acera. El coche que estaba estacionándose en el restaurante cruzando la calle era bien conocido por ella. Un hombre vestido con jeans y camisa blanca se bajaba de él. Era Terry.

Mientras ella estaba quieta como una estatua de sal afuera del bar, él rodeaba el carro. Lo observó bien, tenía el pelo castaño suelto a los hombros. A pesar de vestir casualmente como le gustaba, sus movimientos denotaban la clase que poseía. Se veía tranquilo y seguro como siempre.

Candy sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Se había convencido a si misma que podría olvidarlo si lo deseara, pero en un instante se dio cuenta de que aún no lo había logrado. Estaba conteniendo la respiración casi sin poder pensar más que en la presión que sentía en la garganta; pero si verlo le había dolido, lo que siguió después la dejó devastada.

Cuando el joven rodeó el coche para finalmente abrir la portezuela del lado del copiloto ofreció su mano a su acompañante. Una muy atractiva y joven mujer de grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño bajó de él, una vez fuera Terry le ofreció su brazo galantemente y ella lo tomó con gran confianza, con una soltura que a Candy se le antojó demasiado íntima.

Candy enmudecida apuñó sus manos no creyendo lo que veía. Mientras ella estúpidamente se había auto enclaustrado con el afán de olvidarlo, él ya la había cambiado por otra en menos de dos semanas. Que razón tenía, él nunca la quiso.

En estos días había sentido rabia contra él y los recuerdos mezclada con tristeza por su ausencia y confusión de sus propios sentimientos; pero esto era más poderoso. Ahora sentía un incontrolable coraje.

Ver a Terry, a su Terry acompañado de otra mujer, y además con ese semblante que se le antojó lleno de felicidad, fue una imagen que le envenenó las entrañas con unos celos y una rabia de magnitud antes desconocida para ella.

Casi se sintió impulsada por una rabiosa idea. Quería ir hasta allá y arrancarlo de esa mujer que hoy disfrutaba de todo cuanto había sido suyo. Las manos de él que antes la tocaban a ella. El trato amable de él que antes la consintiera a ella. El tiempo de él que antes lo compartiera con ella.

Pero los celos eran demasiado fuertes para dejarla siquiera moverse.

No alcanzaba a pensar con claridad, entre la preocupación por Annie y el encuentro con Terry, sólo se decía a si misma lo rápido que él la había cambiado por otra. Nada más y nada menos que por la que reconoció como la actriz protagonista de la nueva obra que él estaba por estrenar.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo XI**

Era ya de mañana cuando al joven esposo le avisaban que su hijo había nacido al fin, afortunadamente sin complicaciones.

- El bebe esta bien, es un varón. – les dijo a sus amigos una vez se unió a ellos en la sala de espera, lo habían acompañado ahí toda la noche inmóviles y silenciosos desde que llegaron respetando el difícil momento que Archie pasaba.

- Gracias a Dios! – dijo Pauna que fue la primera en reaccionar.

Patty soltó una lágrima y abrazó a Candy que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Y Annie? – preguntó Stear – hermano, cómo esta Annie? Qué te dijo el médico?

- Dice que tuvieron una complicación y realizaron una cirugía de emergencia… ella aun no despierta.

El estado de Annie era muy delicado. El parto se había adelantado varias semanas debido a una caída que la joven sufrió mientras trabajaba en el jardín de su casa. Ya que estaba sola cuando ocurrió, perdió mucha sangre hasta que Archie llegó y pudo auxiliarla.

La llevó sin sentido al hospital y así seguía aun sin despertar, mientras su joven esposo sentía durante la espera que la vida se le iba en cada respiro. No había podido verla y ahora le daban la noticia de que su hijo ya había nacido. No sabia que sentir.

Luego de un rato, una enfermera se acercó a él y le dijo que podía llevarse al bebé a casa; pero él no quería moverse de la clínica. Patty y Stear se ofrecieron a hacerle compañía.

- Candy – habló Archie –, puedes tomar al bebé tu y cuidarlo en tu departamento? Quiero sacarlo de este lugar, pero no confío en nadie más que en ti.

- Por supuesto, yo lo cuidaré el tiempo que sea necesario. – dijo ella en un impulso por ayudar a su amigo, aunque no sabía cómo haría lo que estaba ahora prometiéndole.

La enfermera al escuchar el arreglo fue por el pequeño y luego de un rato lo trajo a la sala de espera. Archie no quiso cargarlo, era demasiado difícil para él. Candy lo tomó en sus brazos y acompañada de Pauna se dirigió con él a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron Pauna le explicó que debía ir ese día a la reunión diaria de pre-producción del programa en la estación de radio.

- Nunca he cuidado de un recién nacido, Pauna. – dijo nerviosamente Candy al ver que se quedaría sola.

- No te preocupes, lo harás bien, dormirá la mayor parte del tiempo y tienes todo lo necesario. – le dijo su amiga mientras colocaba en el cuarto de la joven la bolsa con las cosas del pequeño que Archie les había entregado.

- Estoy preocupada por Annie, quisiera hacer algo por ella. – dijo Candy pensativa mientras acompañaba a Pauna a la puerta.

Su amiga le respondió ya despidiéndose en la salida.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer ya estas haciéndolo: cuidar de su hijo.

Candy se encontró de pronto sola en el departamento con el pequeño bebe, su primer sobrino, como ella le dijera a Annie antes. El niño dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, mientras ella no sabía bien ni cómo sostenerlo correctamente.

Lo colocó con cuidado en la cama acomodando almohadones alrededor de él, porque creía que podía darse la vuelta y caer, aunque no sabia que con solo un día de nacido era muy poco probable que el bebe fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Cerró las cortinas de su cuarto, puso su teléfono en modo vibrador esperando la ansiada llamada de Archie diciendo que Annie estaba bien, pero temiendo que el timbre pudiera despertar al hijo de sus amigos; y acomodándose cuidadosamente a su lado para no despertarlo se quedó dormida. Había sido una larga noche también para ella despierta en el hospital esperando noticias de Annie y con sus propias preocupaciones internas por haber visto a Terry.

Un fuerte llanto la despertó un par de horas después. Abrió los ojos asustada y no supo de dónde venía tal berrinche hasta que vio a su lado al bebe de Annie.

Nerviosamente lo tomó en sus brazos, meciéndolo como pudo, pero el bebé no paraba de llorar. Qué se suponía que debería hacer? Buscó entre las cosas que Archie le dio para el niño y encontró biberones y leche en polvo. Se dirigió a la cocina apresurada mientras con la mano que tenía libre intentaba preparar algo para que comiera el pequeño.

Sin tener ni idea de cuanta fórmula darle, sólo agregó al agua varias cucharadas de leche, agitó el biberón y se lo dio.

El niño no aceptaba la comida que se le ofrecía y no paraba de llorar ni un minuto, haciendo uso de sus pulmones en un llanto que a Candy le estaba taladrando los nervios. Empezaba a perder la calma. Quería llorar tanto o más furiosamente que el pequeño maldiciendo su incapacidad para contentarlo.

Entonces recordó que podía ser algo más y no hambre lo que tenía. Fue de vuelta al cuarto y recostándolo sobre la cama revisó su pañal. Ese era el problema, el niño estaba hecho un verdadero desastre. Una sonrisa de felicidad cruzó por su rostro al ver la raíz del desesperante llanto del pequeño pero luego se borró al preguntarse cómo diablos se cambiaría un pañal.

Buscó uno y como pudo se lo cambió, nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo así, excepto en televisión, así que se sorprendió cuando el pañal se quedo en su lugar. No lo había hecho tan mal después de todo.

Pero no pudo sentirse feliz mucho tiempo; para su decepción, el bebe seguía llorando. Le ofreció el preparado que le había hecho y no lo aceptó. El llanto del pequeño llenaba el departamento y amenazaba con hacer perder la razón en cualquier momento a la inexperta joven.

Alguien tocaba el timbre y una Candy con el pelo desarreglado por levantarse tan apresurada, manos nerviosas que cargaban a un bebe que casi se ponía morado de tanto llorar y unos ojos verdes mas desesperados que nunca, abrió la puerta. Era Terry.

Cuando se encontró con ese rostro amable y esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban tan dulcemente olvidó los últimos días y una gran alegría le inundó el corazón. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Soltó un grito lleno de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

- Terry!

- Qué le haces a ese pobre niño, pecas? – le dijo él sonriendo –. Por qué lo cargas como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar?

- No se qué le pasa, no para de llorar, ya lo cambié, intenté darle de comer, pero no se calma. No deja de llorar, creo que descompuse el bebe de mi amiga! – le dijo al joven mientras él reía abiertamente ante la desesperación de ella – No te rías, pasa y ayúdame!

- A ver, dámelo – le dijo él mientras entraba al departamento - ve a la cocina y prepara un poco de te de manzanilla, en las obras cuando usamos bebés reales siempre les dan te de manzanilla con azúcar.

Cuando ya se encontraban en la sala de estar y él le extendió los brazos para recibir al bebe, ella le preguntó con desconfianza.

- Sabes cargarlo?

Terry sonrió.

- Tienes idea de cuantos bebes reales y ficticios he cargado en el teatro? – le preguntó –. Miles! Confía en mí y entrégamelo porque si no este pequeñín va a dejarnos sordos a los dos y a todos tus vecinos de paso. Además cualquiera podría cargar a ese pobre niño mejor que como tú lo haces ahora, Candy es un niño no un paquete que vas a enviar por correo.

Una vez lo tuvo en brazos se dirigió quedamente a él.

- Ven acá pequeñito – susurró –, tu tía pecas no sabe nada de hombres, tú y yo sí nos entenderemos.

Tomó al bebe con cuidado y empezó a mecerlo de un lado a otro, mientras le hablaba quedamente. Para sorpresa de Candy el niño se calmó lentamente y dejó de llorar un poco.

Solo se quedó haciendo pucheros que se calmaron cuando Terry le dio el té que Candy había preparado a las carreras en el microondas, y que luego enfrió con agua helada como Terry le dijera desde la sala de estar.

- Quieres quemarle la lengua? – le había dicho cuando sintió el biberón caliente.

Ella contestó a punto del llanto por la desesperación.

- Qué se supone que haga?

- Enfríalo con agua helada del grifo.

- Y cómo se supone que yo sepa eso?

Él miró el rostro confundido de la chica con una mezcla de ternura y comprensión y le dijo tranquilamente.

- Pecas, relájate, deja de discutir y hazlo, por favor.

– _S__e ve tan hermosa – pensaba él – así confundida, pidiendo mi ayuda. Princesa, yo te ayudaría en esto y en todo siempre… si tú quisieras. _

Terry sacudió su cabeza intentado alejar de su mente ideas que no convenían y que prefería hoy dejar en el pasado.

El niño no tardó en quedarse dormido en los brazos del joven, mientras ella lo observaba al otro extremo de la habitación sentado en un sillón de la sala sosteniendo delicadamente el cuerpecito del bebe y dándole de comer.

Terry vestía jeans y camisa azul oscuro con el cuello desabotonado y sin corbata. Llevaba las mangas dobladas hasta los codos dejando ver sus brazos bien formados. Candy observó sus manos y la manera cómo sostenían al hijo de Annie. Eran tan masculinas, tan grandes que con una de ellas sostenía prácticamente el cuerpo entero del bebé.

Muy a su pesar recordó el tiempo juntos. Cómo un hombre tan varonil y decidido podía estar ahora tan dulce con un recién nacido y había estado con ella tan cuidadoso y delicado tantas veces era un pensamiento que la intrigaba.

Observando sus brazos y sus manos fuertes con largos dedos no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había vivido con él. Pronto su mente recordó esas mismas manos abrazándola a ella, sujetándola a ella, sosteniéndola a ella.

Un conocido estremecimiento la recorrió desde el vientre amenazándola con hacerla desfallecer. Ahí viéndolo a tan corta distancia Candy no sabia qué era mas fuerte, la sensación de inutilidad que la invadía o las ansias de tocarlo que la estaban quemando por dentro.

– _No__ puedo negar lo mucho que me atrae aun – pensaba ella._

- Como me veo de papá? guapo eh? – le dijo él guiñándole un ojo, al ver que ella lo observaba insistentemente.

Un furioso rubor invadió las mejillas de ella al verse sorprendida.

- De modesto es de lo que deberías tener algo - le contestó sentándose frente a él.

Rieron abiertamente aunque cuidando de no despertar al bebe. Estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que sentirse cómodos con la mutua compañía ya era algo normal entre ellos. Sin importar lo dicho y lo no dicho había algo en el ambiente que los hacía casi olvidar los sucesos recientes.

Era como si tanto el uno como el otro se sintieran irremediablemente bien cuando estaban juntos. Y como si inconcientemente ambos buscaran la presencia del otro para sentir algo de consuelo en ese momento tan difícil que pasaban con sus amigos.

Mientras sostenía al bebe en sus brazos Terry, aún contra su propia voluntad, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le hubiera gustado que fuera su vida. Una vida que había planeado con ella. Nunca se había preguntado o puesto a pensar sobre convertirse en un padre de familia, pero si con alguien quería tener hijos era con esa mujer que ahora tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

El rompimiento estaba aun demasiado reciente. Pensaba que era el trágico momento que vivían pero no entendía por completo como es que podían estar los dos juntos así tan serenos, como si fueran amigos y nada más. Un amargo sentimiento se le atoró en la garganta subiendo desde su corazón mientras se preguntaba al verla de reojo.

_- Por qué no logré que me amaras Candy? Qué le hizo falta a mi amor por ti? y a__ pesar de tu rechazo por qué te sigo sintiendo mía y me siento tan cómodo contigo?_

Permanecieron en silencio un rato sin decir nada. La primera en romper el encanto fue Candy.

- Por qué viniste? – le soltó repentinamente.

Terry no se sorprendió por la frialdad en su pregunta. La había sentido la noche en que le pidió matrimonio.

- Stear me llamó anoche y me contó lo que paso con Annie. Fui hoy en la mañana al hospital a verlos, porque anoche no pude ya que estaba algo ocupado. – contestó seriamente.

_- C__on tu nueva conquista – pensó la rubia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar los celos. Al final de cuentas él era un hombre libre y ella no podía reclamarle nada._

- Te dijeron como esta Annie? – le preguntó Candy simplemente.

- Sigue igual, no despierta aun. Archie esta destrozado, yo en su situación me volvería loco. – le dijo mirándola con inconciente anhelo.

_- L__oco debes estar al salir con la tipeja con la que te vi anoche… - pensaba rabiosamente Candy, quien estaba tan enojada con la idea de que él ya tenía alguien más que no notó la insinuación que él inconcientemente hacía con esa mirada._

Entonces sintió los insistentes ojos de Terry casi quemándole la piel y se removió inquieta en su asiento levantándose con el pretexto de traer más té.

- No lo necesita, ya esta dormido, mira – le dijo él retirando el biberón del bebe sin que éste se moviera. – Lo ves? Duerme tranquilamente.

La joven se sentó de nuevo.

Terry rozó delicadamente con el dorso de su mano la frente de la criatura profundamente dormida mientras le decía algo ininteligible para la chica. Al mirar esto ella movió nerviosamente sus manos, algo estaba revolviéndose en su interior.

Cuando él volteó a verla de nuevo, algo le llamó la atención en las manos femeninas. Había visto ese estado en ellas ya muchas veces y conocía bien las razones.

- Veo que has estado haciendo tú misma tus bastidores… - le dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

Ella volteó a ver sus manos y entendió que él hacia el comentario al verle los dedos vendados y las manos y muñecas con pequeñas heridas y manchas de pintura que se habían negado a irse a pesar de ser lavadas furiosamente por la joven una y otra vez. Notó que en su mayoría eran manchas azules. Ese descubrimiento la sonrojó internamente y la estremeció desde el estómago recordando el motivo para que tal color predominara en su piel. _- Y en mi corazón, pensó involuntariamente._

- Por qué viniste? – le preguntó de un solo golpe otra vez. Él se contrarió, pero entendió que no se lo había respondido la primera vez.

- Vine porque imaginé que estarías deshecha con la situación de Annie y yo mismo me siento muy mal, sabes que la aprecio mucho igual que a Archie. – le dijo sinceramente.

Terry notó la tristeza que invadía esos amados ojos verdes al recordar la situación en la que estaban sus amigos y el sufrimiento que ambos sentían por ellos y añadió en un tono más relajado.

- Además me dijeron que estabas sola cuidando al bebe y me imaginé que estarías volviéndote loca, así que vine a ver si necesitabas algo. Como ves, no me equivoqué – le dijo señalando al espejo que tenían ambos a un costado, donde ella al voltear vio el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba.

Candy se levantó de un brinco avergonzada al ver su cabello revuelto y la blusa manchada de fórmula.

Terry se rió abiertamente al ver la reacción de la joven y cómo ella se disculpaba para ir a la habitación a cambiarse de blusa.

Cuando regresó Terry estaba de pie. Se acercó a ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos y parándose a un escaso metro de distancia.

- Puedo pasar a tu cuarto? – la rubia abrió los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba – para acostar a este angelito, pecas, no te preocupes, tu virtud esta a salvo, no pienses mal. – le dijo pretendiendo inocencia aunque ella sintió que la miraba de una forma como si ya estuviera desnudándola en la mente.

Un escalofrío la recorrió desde las rodillas observando como él movía los labios, deseando besarlo desesperadamente.

- Yo no pienso nada, pasa, no seas ridículo. – le dijo conteniendo la respiración. Él solo le sonrió travieso y entró a la habitación.

Colocó al bebe cuidadosamente sobre la cama de la muchacha y se paró junto ella que se había quedado junto a la puerta.

Estuvieron así ambos observando al pequeño sobre la cama pero con su mente galopando en sentidos muy diferentes a la escena que presenciaban.

Habían estado ahí tantas veces. El prácticamente consideraba ese cuarto como propio a fuerza del tiempo que había pasado en él.

Ambos recorrieron una a una las imágenes vividas ahí durante dos años. Candy lo veía sentado en la cama desayunando mientras ella se vestía frente a él. Viendo el televisor abrazándola. Junto a la ventana abrazándola. Sobre la cama dormido abrazándola.

Él la veía vistiéndose, maquillándose, arreglándose el cabello. La veía entre sus brazos junto a la ventana. Entre sus brazos bajo la regadera. Entre sus brazos en la cama.

Involuntariamente voltearon a verse. Ajenos el uno a los pensamientos del otro sabían que hurgar en esos recuerdos era infructífero. Él creía que ella lo había rechazado y no lo dejaba entrar en su vida por completo, por falta de amor. Ella creía que él no le había dado tiempo para pensar y se había buscado otra rápidamente, por falta de amor.

Candy notó cómo la respiración de Terry estaba ligeramente alterada y vio sus manos inquietas apretadas a los costados de sus piernas.

Mientras miles de imágenes asaltaban su pensamiento, su mente le jugó la mala broma de hacerla recordar esas fuertes manos en sus caderas, en sus piernas, en su cuerpo entero. Tocando, acariciando, estrujando.

Mientras lo veía de pie junto a ella, revivió de nuevo la imagen de su última noche ahí; en la que él, con la vehemencia con la que hacía todas las cosas y con el arrebato que muchas veces invadía las noches juntos; la había levantado en el aire para llevarla a la cama, luego de arrinconarla entre profundos besos y atrevidas caricias contra el muro de su habitación. Contra ese mismo muro que hoy tenía a su costado.

Se recriminó a si misma cuando tuvo un momento de lucidez al sentir un calor que le cubría el rostro, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo peligroso que era recordar esos momentos.

Se forzó a si misma a recordar la noche anterior en el bar. Se forzó a odiarlo otra vez por estar tan pronto con otra mujer. Lo logró. La imagen de aquella mujer tomada del brazo de él se le clavó en el corazón como una lanza venenosa que la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y la situó a la fuerza en la realidad. En la cruel realidad. En la dolorosa realidad en la cual él ya tenía otra en menos de dos semanas.

_-__ Qué rápido encontraste un reemplazo – pensaba ella - Hombre a final de cuentas. Quiere decir que no es que hubieras querido casarte conmigo, es que quieres casarte y ya, con quien sea._

Rompió el silencio luego de arder por dentro recordándolo con la que creía su nueva conquista.

- Terry, quieres por favor irte ya? Te agradezco tu ayuda, pero ya no es necesaria. – le dijo con ojos fríos. Cuando ella se lo proponía podía ser todo lo cruel que la situación ameritara.

Él no supo entender los motivos en esa frase y solo se sintió profundamente ofendido.

- Hasta luego – le dijo sencillamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta del departamento.

Una vez afuera se recostó en la pared un momento intentando recuperar la calma.

Sentía un deseo por ella que lo consumía ferozmente, cuánto hubiera deseado al estar ahí dentro tomarla entre sus brazos, abrazarla y besarla hasta quedar sin aliento.

La vista de su piel, su cabello, sus labios y de toda ella lo habían desarmado más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. La deseaba hoy más que nunca, más que siempre.

Casi había sentido perder los estribos, pero el recuerdo del rechazo femenino a su propuesta lo había invadido llenándolo con su amargo sabor y haciéndolo entender que poco valía tener su cuerpo, si no era dueño también de su corazón.

Ella no había deseado casarse con él, nunca le había hablado de sus sentimientos, ni de su vida, ni de su pasado. Para el joven era claro que la distancia que ella siempre mantuvo hacia él era señal de que nunca lo había querido. Antes no pudo o no quiso verlo pero la negativa de Candy a su propuesta le abrió los ojos.

Ahora, muy a su pesar, se reconocía a si mismo enamorado de una mujer que no lo amaba de igual manera; y él no era hombre que pudiera vivir así, con las cosas a medias.

Temperamental, como era en todos los aspectos de su vida, más aún en el amor, necesitaba que ella se entregara sin reservas o que no se entregara en absoluto.

_- Maldita sea, Candy! – pensaba – tanto tiempo creí que me amabas. Aun cuando no me lo decías, yo creía que me amabas, qué ciego estuve. Y hoy como un idiota después que ya había decidido olvidarte, te veo y pierdo la cordura. Por qué será que te amo tanto? Tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte es una lenta tortura. Arde la sangre en mis venas cada vez que pienso en ti. Maldita sea! Me estoy quemando en leña verde por tu culpa!_

Se acomodó el cabello con las manos de manera nerviosa intentando calmarse. Lo logró poco a poco. Suspiró largamente. Una decisión se confirmó en su mente.

- Hoy vine porque estaba preocupado por ti y por los demás. Pero te juro que te voy a olvidar, - dijo mientras se dirigía al elevador - así tan fácil como tú jugaste conmigo tanto tiempo y ahora me olvidas, así te voy a olvidar yo también!

Lo que Terry no sabía es que la joven que dejó dentro del departamento estaba desolada sentada en la alfombra recargada en la puerta que él acababa de cerrar.

Estaba decidida a no llorar otra vez a pesar de que la imagen de Terry tomando la mano de otra mujer la noche anterior era demasiado dolorosa. A final de cuentas había tenido razón al rechazarlo, él jamás la quiso. O si la quiso se le pasó muy pronto.

- Ya ves, Pauna – pensaba tristemente -, yo tengo razón. El amor no existe! Nunca dura para siempre. Y si lo hiciera no se manifestaría jamás conmigo. A final de cuentas soy una – se forzó a decir la palabra –… una huérfana a la que nadie nunca ha querido.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo XII**

Candy tenía al bebé de Annie en sus brazos. Había aprendido a contentarlo en los dos días que el pequeño tenía ya bajo su cuidado y lo alimentaba sentada en una silla de su recámara. El pequeño se quedaba lentamente dormido mientras la joven estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Patty, con voz llorosa, la había llamado desde el hospital por la mañana para decirle que Annie estaba cada vez más delicada; el médico decía que una infección estaba complicando todo y que lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que la joven madre despertara.

Observó al pequeño bebe. Sus piernas, sus bracitos, sus manitas. A Candy se le figuraba como una persona grande en miniatura. Lo veía tan perfecto, como si estuviera dibujado, cada facción de su rostro, cada rasgo de su cuerpo.

El pequeño bostezó y Candy retiró el biberón para dejarlo dormir.

La conmovía la delicada ropita que lo cubría, el delgado y escaso cabello en la cabeza infantil. Sus ojitos rodeados de diminutas pestañas. Sus manos tan frágiles. Sus deditos. Tomó una de las manos del bebé y observó enternecida las minúsculas uñas en esos dedos perfectos.

Abrazando al pequeño tesoro entre sus brazos pensó en el milagro de lo que es una nueva vida.

- Es como un lienzo en blanco. Los que lo rodeamos podemos pintar en él y de él un hermoso paisaje o un triste claroscuro. Nada sabe aun, nada teme aun, depende de todo y para todo del amor de otros. Y si nadie le da ese amor crecerá solo, resentido, dolido… como yo.

Rozó su carita con el dorso de su mano y sin darse cuenta y contra su voluntad, derramó una lágrima solitaria.

Observando al pequeño con los ojos cerrados abandonado a un plácido sueño en sus brazos, lo sintió tan frágil, tan expuesto, tan vulnerable. Como ella misma se había sentido muchas veces en su vida.

Ahora tímidas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas y mojando la sábana blanca con la que envolvía a la indefensa criatura.

- Es un angelito – pensaba - un regalo de Dios, un ser humano nuevecito que el Creador pone hoy en las manos de dos personas para que hagan de él lo mejor que puedan. Lo críen, lo alimenten, lo eduquen, pero sobre todo para que lo amen.

Sintió que el alma estaba intentando desbordársele por los ojos y, contrario a lo que hubiera hecho antes, no hizo el menor esfuerzo por controlarse empezando a llorar amargamente.

Lloró por el pequeño de Annie, por el futuro que le esperaba si su mamá moría. Lloró por Archie y el sufrimiento que pasaría el joven si perdiera a la mujer que amaba. Lloró por el dolor que la invadiría a ella misma si perdiera a su amiga.

Vio a este niño inocente, indefenso, dependiente de todos y se vio a si misma. Pensó en cómo quizás él perdería a su madre y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su propia madre no era que la había abandonado como ella siempre pensó, sino que podía ser que así también había muerto cuando ella nació, por una infección o por una complicación cualquiera.

Recordó a Archie y cómo no pudo cargar al bebe y pensó que tal vez su padre había sentido la misma impotencia por ella. O tal vez él jamás supo de su existencia. No lo sabía. Muchas posibilidades cruzaban por su mente y siguió llorando amargamente repasando cada una de ellas.

Lloró por la vida y contra la vida. Por la muerte y contra la muerte.

Pero sobre todo lloró por ella. Por su infancia, por su soledad, por su dolor.

Sollozó fuertemente como nunca antes.

Abrazó al pequeño como si intentara abrazarse a si misma y recordó las palabras de Terry en aquel mensaje en su contestadora:

"Una Candy chiquita para abrazarla y darle muchos besos…"

Esas palabras se adentraron en su corazón invadiéndola por completo con una sensación de pérdida que le hacía difícil hasta respirar, pues la hicieron recordarse así: de niña.

El dolor que la invadía recordando su vida como huérfana la tenía paralizada. En los últimos días había dado la vuelta a ese sentimiento que amenazaba con salir hoy como nunca antes, pero ahora hacerlo, dominarlo, callarlo, era imposible.

Se rindió ante si misma y se dejó llevar. Pensó que dolería mucho hurgar en el pasado, en su infancia, en su vida, pero por lo visto desahogarse era lo que su fatigado corazón necesitaba.

Sollozando como una pequeña niña recostó al bebé en la cama y acomodándose junto a él, boca abajo sin dejar de llorar, empezó a hablarle al cielo. Por que había sido huérfana? Por qué la habían destinado a esa vida? Por qué habían decidido que precisamente ella debería pasar por todas esas cosas?

Recostada boca abajo tristes lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Lloró por su infancia tan triste, tan solitaria. Por nunca haber tenido un juguete propio. Por haber asistido a la escuela con zapatos y ropa usada siendo la burla de sus compañeros. Por las veces que sus consecutivas y numerosas familias adoptivas la maltrataron. Por las veces que le gritaron recogida… adoptada… huérfana… bastarda.

Por todas las veces que la golpearon. Por estar acostumbrada desde pequeña a cubrir con su ropa los moretones, a mentir sobre la procedencia de ellos.

Por haber aprendido desde su tierna infancia, desde siempre, que la vida tenía que ganársela ella misma. Porque desde pequeña ella limpiaba, sacudía, hacia las labores; obligada tal vez y en el fondo también porque quizás así, si era buena, quizás alguien la viera, alguien la quisiera.

Dormía muy poco, siempre tenía pesadillas, nunca tuvo un cuarto propio, nunca tuvo algo que pudiera llamar suyo. Nunca. Ni cosas materiales, ni amor, ni familia, nada. Ella estaba sola. Siempre estuvo sola. Y estaba convencida que en el futuro siempre estaría sola.

Lágrimas abundantes mojaban su rostro, sus manos y la cama donde estaba, sus sollozos llenaban el cuarto. Pedazos de su interior salían de ella en cada lamento. Recordar era muy doloroso.

Lloraba por tanto y por tantos al mismo tiempo. Incluso por aquellos que no conoció. Sus padres, dónde estaban, quiénes eran, la habían querido, por qué la abandonaron?

Siguió llorando largo rato sin descanso, el dolor la comía por dentro. Dolor de no tener nada. Amargo llanto por sentirse no merecedora de nada.

Jamás había sabido lo que era una caricia, una sonrisa, la protección de alguien que la quisiera. Alguien, cualquiera, padres, familiares. Ella no había tenido a nadie.

Fue abandonada al nacer y vivió los seis primeros meses de su vida en una incubadora, enferma de desnutrición y numerosas infecciones, luchando por su vida. Desde ese momento ya luchaba contra el mundo y lo siguió haciendo después continuamente.

Muchas veces la despreciaron, la maltrataron; las familias adoptivas fueron todo menos familia para ella; continuaba regresando a la casa hogar todas las veces y luego llegaba una familia más. Un rayo de luz la iluminaba entonces, esta vez será diferente, se decía, pero no, nunca era diferente. Ella era tan pequeña, tan delicada, en el fondo de su corazón ella era tan dulce, tenía tanta ternura, tanto cariño que dar; pero cuando a una delicada flor se le pisa ya no revive otra vez.

Por eso no confiaba en nadie, por eso no creía en nada. Se había enseñado a vivir sola, a defenderse sola, a no creer, a no soñar, a no amar. No valía la pena. La vida le había mostrado que las creencias son falsas, que los sueños no se cumplen y que el amor… que el amor no existe.

Cómo podría existir el amor y al mismo tiempo ella haber sido destinada a una vida así, sin el menor rastro de ese sentimiento? Cómo?

Cómo podría creer siquiera remotamente que alguien podría quererla si nunca nadie le mostró lo que era ese sentimiento? Si su familia no la quiso? Si nadie la quiso jamás?

Entonces encontró una certeza en su corazón que la hirió profundamente. Ella no lo sabía. No lo sabía y lo estaba descubriendo apenas.

A ella nunca nadie la quiso, pero había algo peor; lo peor era que ella jamás se había querido a sí misma.

Cómo podría entonces creer que alguien la amaba? Si ella misma no sentía nada por ella? Si ella misma se creía carente de todo valor? Si siempre estaba temiendo que la abandonaran? Si siempre hacía todo para que la abandonaran más rápido? Si siempre ahuyentaba todo porque sabía que terminaría de cualquier manera?

Un rostro inundó sus pensamientos.

- De todas formas te vas a ir! – gritó en su interior –. Para que seguir juntos y comprometernos a una vida, si de todas formas te vas a ir! Me vas a dejar! Sola! Un día descubrirás lo peor de mí, las fallas de mi carácter, te vas a asustar y saldrás corriendo! Mejor vete de una vez! Antes que de verdad te quiera! Antes que duela más! Antes que ya no pueda vivir sin ti!

Recordarlo la estremeció. Era como si una bruma poco a poco se disipara y al fin pudiera ver lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho que él se fuera; pero sobre todo la neblina se alejaba y la dejaba notar lentamente lo que en realidad sentía por él.

Sin embargo, reconoció que este momento no se trataba de él, esto no era sobre Terry, esto era sobre ella. Estaba convencida de que lo había perdido, primero porque lo alejó y luego porque ya había alguien más. Pero esto no era sobre él, no era sobre si él volvería o no, no era sobre lo que sentía por él. Esto era sobre lo que sentía por sí misma. Debía superar sus miedos y aprender a valorarse por ella misma, por su futuro, por su propia vida. Pero sobre todo porque lo merecía. Debía aprender a valorarse y quererse porque lo merecía.

Siempre se había convencido a sí misma que lo mejor es olvidar y dejar todo atrás; pero por lo visto, en su caso, aunque no hablara de ellos esos resentimientos estaban dentro y la estaban matando lentamente impidiéndole seguir adelante.

Entre gruesas lágrimas empezó a hablar con Él, como si hablara con una persona.

- Yo sé que ya lo sabes – dijo al cielo – pero yo quiero contarte todo lo que me ha pasado.

Le detalló todas y cada una de las situaciones de su infancia y de su adolescencia en medio del abandono del que había sido objeto.

Entendió que si no aceptaba y sacaba todo de una vez la perseguiría para siempre como un fantasma. Solo aceptándolo podría por fin dejarlo atrás.

Estuvo así por largo rato, ella sintió que fue eterno, hablando… recordando… perdonando… olvidando. Pasó mucho tiempo. Pasaron largas horas.

Poco a poco fue recobrando la calma. Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de salir se giró para ver al techo. No sabía por qué pero se sentía repentinamente tranquila, serena, como si se hubiera secado de todo por dentro.

Mirando hacia arriba en su habitación sobre su cama era como si pudiera hablar directamente con Él y una paz palpable, real y verdadera estaba poco a poco inundándola, llenándola de nuevas conclusiones y renovadas esperanzas. Se sintió por primera vez optimista.

Comprendió por fin que precisamente ese afán de no aceptar ni sufrir su dolor y su vida era lo que le impedía dejar todo atrás, volviéndola incapaz de ser verdaderamente feliz. Se había encerrado en sí misma para no sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo no se permitía disfrutar la dicha de amar.

Hoy quería hacerlo, quería ser capaz de ser feliz. De entregarse. De confiar. De amar.

Debía ser honesta consigo misma y con los demás. No había nada de qué avergonzarse, no había sido su culpa nada de lo que había pasado. Simplemente así había sucedido, sin razones ni motivos, sencillamente sucedió.

Entendió que tan pronto aceptara todo esto empezaría a dejar todo atrás deshaciéndose de las ataduras del pasado, y sería capaz de aceptarse a sí misma, sintiéndose al fin merecedora de la aceptación de los demás. Y de su amor.

Ella tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer y mucho amor que dar, antes no lo sabía.

Al final de sus cavilaciones, antes de quedarse tranquila y profundamente dormida se sintió comprendida, aceptada y amada por primera vez en su vida. Con fuerza, con intensidad y sin condiciones… por ella misma. Amada por ella misma.

Ambos, niño y tía durmieron apaciblemente durante varias horas hasta que el celular que vibraba despertó a esta última. Contestó aun adormilada para recibir la llamada. Era Stear y tenía las mejores noticias que Candy podía recibir.

Annie había despertado, estaba todavía delicada pero fuera de peligro. Y hoy pedía ansiosa la única cosa que le daría felicidad completa: abrazar a su hijo.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XIII**

- Hijo, cómo va todo en el trabajo? – dijo Eleanor intentando alejar de la mente de su hijo los pensamientos que ella sabía lo atormentaban.

Estaba enterada del rompimiento de Terry con Candy y sabía que eso era lo que seguía molestando al joven que esa mañana compartía la mesa con ella.

Terry contestó distraídamente.

- La nueva producción… estamos teniendo algunas dificultades – mintió. Era Candy quien inundaba su mente.

El joven vio sobre la mesa el periódico del día y no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia por el encabezado, de nuevo lo ligaban con la protagonista de una de las obras que estaba presentando su compañía. Si tan sólo supieran que eso es imposible, pensó.

Aunque en realidad eso le tenía sin cuidado, acostumbrado desde siempre a ese tipo de rumores en el medio. El rompimiento con Candy y no haberla visto ya en tantos días, era lo único en que podía pensar.

La actriz guardó silencio por un momento respetando el tácito deseo de Terry de no hablar de lo que en realidad ocupaba su mente aquella mañana en la terraza del departamento de la famosa actriz.

Eleanor Baker pasaba gran parte del año viajando en intensas giras de trabajo, pero durante el tiempo que estaba en su casa de NY esos desayunos de sábado en la mañana con su hijo eran una costumbre ya adoptada por ambos.

Terry había pasado muchos años de su infancia y adolescencia lejos de su madre, pero cuando la reencontró a los dieciséis años luego de decidir dejar Londres y a su padre, por vivir con ella en NY, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

La conexión entre madre e hijo iba mucho más allá del asombroso parecido físico que tenían, reflejado sobre todo en los intensamente azules ojos de ambos, los cuales en el hijo eran una réplica idéntica de los de la madre. Además también compartían su pasión por el teatro, su espíritu indomable y un intenso amor por la vida. A pesar de todo y contra todo Terry y su madre amaban el arte, la libertad, el teatro.

Sus reuniones siempre eran animadas y vivaces, pero hacía algunas semanas que las chispeantes pláticas familiares de los sábados en la terraza habían dado paso a una escena silenciosa cargada de melancolía, donde el joven se sentaba taciturno permitiéndose con su madre, como con ninguna otra persona, mostrar la sensación de pérdida que lo invadía.

No se lo decía, y ella no le preguntaba, cómplices de un pacto silencioso en el que ella entendía mucho más de lo que el joven expresaba con palabras. Era como si se entendieran sin la necesidad de decir nada y él, así en silencio, se mostraba con ella como con nadie más en su vida, dejaba salir por sus ojos y en su semblante la pérdida y tristeza que lo invadía en las últimas semanas, cosa que no hacía con nadie más.

Sentados en la terraza del departamento de la actriz frente Central Park, la vista que tenían del parque era realmente hermosa en una clara mañana como aquella. El verde follaje de los espesos y altos árboles se mezclaba con el intenso azul del cielo dirigiendo al joven en sus cavilaciones al añorado verde de unos ojos que hacía semanas no veía.

Él sabía que su madre lo sabía, que no desconocía los motivos detrás de su silencio y la quería todavía más por acompañarlo y escucharlo sin palabras, sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Ella, a su vez, sabía que él hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

- No lo supero aún.- dijo de repente.

El momento había llegado.

- Lo sé. – dijo ella sencillamente.

Sin voltear a verla, con los ojos fijos en el paisaje al otro lado de la calle, preguntó con voz pausada.

- Crees que esto pueda ser superado alguna vez?

- Quieres la obvia respuesta o quieres la verdad?

- Dime la diferencia. – dijo Terry sin quitar los ojos del verde que observaba.

- La obvia respuesta sería decirte que se supera, que se olvida, que puede dejarse atrás.

- Y la verdad?

- Cuando uno ama de verdad y sucede algo así, no se supera nunca, no se olvida nunca, no se deja atrás nunca.

- Pero tenemos que seguir adelante no?

Terry seguía observando el paisaje, mientras su madre al otro lado de la mesa miraba atenta cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Se sigue adelante porque aprendes a vivir con ello, Terry. Con el tiempo el dolor se aligera, los recuerdos merman y la memoria los trae con menor frecuencia. Pero la herida está siempre presente como una marca en el corazón, deja de sangrar es cierto; pero no se borra nunca; queda como una huella indeleble.

- Eres una romántica empedernida – dijo él bromeando con su madre para voltear a verla finalmente.

- Dijo el otro…- contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Terry asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, pedía sin palabras a su madre que continuara.

- Hijo, el amor nunca se acaba, nunca deja de ser. Cuando es amor verdadero, claro.

- Pero para ser verdadero debe ser recíproco mamá, ambas partes deben amar igualmente. Qué pasa cuando no es así? Cómo se supera entonces? – preguntó el joven.

- Eso no debe preocuparte. – le contestó su madre tomando un sorbo del te que tenía entre las manos.

Terry posó de nuevo sus ojos en el parque y le respondió con voz reposada.

- A todo el que viva un amor no correspondido debe preocuparle.

- Sí, pero ese no es el caso de ustedes.

El joven volteó de nuevo a mirarla intrigado. Él estaba seguro que el amor que sentía por Candy era todo menos correspondido así que le dijo:

- Cuando el amor es correspondido no se evita la presencia del otro, ni su cercanía, se confía, se entrega…

- A menos que la entrega duela demasiado – dijo ella simplemente dando un sorbo más a su bebida.

Él todavía con sus ojos idénticos a los de su madre fijos en ella, le preguntó extrañado.

- A qué te refieres?

- Hijo, poniéndole nombre y apellido a lo que estamos hablando – él asintió aceptando – recuerdas la primera vez que vino Candy aquí? Cuando me la presentaste?

- Lo recuerdo bien.

- Recuerdas que trajo como presente aquella maceta de la esquina, la de las rosas blancas? – dijo señalando hacia la parte de la terraza a la que Terry le daba la espalda.

El joven volteó y vio una hermosa maceta de rosas blancas naturales, reconociendo la que su entonces novia trajera para la que fuera su famosa suegra en esos días.

- Sí, te las trajo ella en esa ocasión. – dijo Terry, aun no muy conciente de a que motivos obedecía el comentario de su madre.

Ella, al ver la interrogante expresión en sus ojos, continuó.

- Cuando saliste aquel día a recoger la comida, sabedor de que tu pobre madre no hace ni agua hervida… - le dijo sonriendo, a lo que obtuvo el mismo gesto en el rostro de su hijo – cuando saliste, te decía, estábamos ella y yo aquí en la terraza. Ella tomó una de esas rosas pues yo le agradecía el detalle y sin darse cuenta se hizo una profunda herida en el dedo con una espina escondida entre los tallos.

Eleanor estiró la mano sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa y con un gesto le mostró a Terry el lugar donde Candy se había cortado accidentalmente.

- No sabía eso.

- Sangró mucho porque tú sabes que las heridas de las manos son muy escandalosas, digámoslo así, por todas las venitas que tenemos ahí, además la piel de ella es muy delicada siendo tan blanca como es… Bueno, para no hacerte larga la historia, le curé la herida con alcohol en la cocina a lo que ella se quejó involuntariamente por el dolor. Yo instintivamente la abracé.

Terry estaba muy atento escuchando a su madre por lo que ella prosiguió.

- La abracé como si fuera mi propia hija pues desde antes de conocerla cuando sólo me hablabas de ustedes sabía de tu amor por ella; te conozco bien y nunca habías hablado así de alguien antes… es mas hijo tú nunca me habías hablado nada de nadie antes. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Él sólo sonrió y su madre siguió su explicación.

- Ver la expresión en tus ojos - continuó con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios -, el nuevo color que obviamente ella había traído a tu vida y tantas cosas que solo una madre nota cuando su hijo se enamora, me hizo amarla aun antes de que la trajeras a esta casa. Entonces cuando la conocí, vi la criatura que es, la mujer inteligente y preparada pero a la vez tan dulce y llena de alegría; hijo yo inmediatamente entendí la fuerza de tus sentimientos y la quise así, tal como la abracé instintivamente ese día, como si fuera mi propia hija. Pero noté algo en ella…

- Dime…

- Hay cosas que solo una mujer puede sentir y más aun cuando se es madre…

- Qué es lo que sentiste? – preguntó Terry.

- Ella se dejó abrazar por mi un instante. Se acurrucó en mi regazo casi instintiva e inconcientemente por un breve momento. Pero luego, conciente de su desliz se retiró de inmediato, se alejó. Se disculpó para ir al baño pero antes de salir de la cocina, mientras me daba la espalda la vi reflejada en el espejo junto a la puerta.

- Y? – le dijo él intrigado.

- Ella estaba llorando.

- Cómo?

- Estaba llorando Terry y no era la herida en su dedo lo que le había arrancado esas lágrimas.

- Entonces?

- No lo sé… yo solo he visto esa actitud en otra persona en mi vida.

- En quién?

- En ti, Terry.

El joven estaba muy sorprendido por la afirmación de su madre, pero se quedó callado para que ella continuara.

- Hijo, Dios sabe lo feliz que fui cuando volviste a mi vida. El día que con dieciséis años llegaste a mi casa en Jersey, buscándome para estar conmigo fue el más maravilloso de mi vida. Bueno, el segundo, el primero fue cuando naciste.

Terry sonrió y dio un sorbo al café que bebía y su madre hizo lo mismo con su te. Luego ella prosiguió.

- Pero por más feliz que fui entonces y que soy hoy de tenerte a mi lado; nunca, jamás podré decirte lo mucho que aun hoy me arrepiento de haberte dejado con tu padre…

- Mamá, por favor… - él quiso interrumpirla conocedor de que el tema era doloroso para su madre.

- No, hijo, déjame decírtelo. Yo creí que era lo mejor para ti. En ese entonces yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte, así que tu padre te llevó con él a Londres cuando tenías solo cinco años. Yo creí hijo – dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules – yo creí que ibas a ser feliz. Nunca me imaginé que Richard te enviaría al internado un año después para no visitarte nunca. Jamás podré perdonarme, mi niño, los años que pasaste en ese lugar lejos del calor de una familia y lejos de mí, que pensando que te hacía un bien te estaba haciendo un terrible daño – gruesas lágrimas se escaparon al fin y recorrieron la blanca mejilla de la actriz.

- Mamá, no llores, eso ya pasó. Acaso no estamos juntos ahora? – le dijo él tomando la mano que su madre tenía sobre la mesa y apretando sus dedos con ternura.

- Sí, y me hace muy feliz, mi amor. Tienes razón.

Sonrió un momento y secando sus lágrimas, le dijo con su habitual sentido del humor, el cual su hijo compartía:

- Terrence ya sabes que las actrices somos intensas por naturaleza… Reinas del Drama venidas a más. – le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que mojaron su rostro al recordar el pasado.

Sirvió más te en su taza y luego de beber un poco buscando algo de reposo siguió.

- Como te decía, Terry, yo no supe el perjuicio que te hice hasta que llegaste aquí. Entonces vi el gran daño que te había hecho crecer sin tu madre. Noté tus actitudes. Eras receloso, desconfiado, y estabas demasiado entrenado en el arte de ocultar tus emociones. Claro, acostumbrado al rechazo y la soledad, era lógico.

- Perdona mamá yo…- dijo él luego de menear su cabeza recordando cómo efectivamente para él fue muy difícil esa etapa que lo había hecho sentirse algo avergonzado cuando supo cómo su madre lo había resentido.

Eleanor no lo dejó terminar.

- Nunca te culpes hijo. Tú eras un niño inocente y hermoso que merecía más de sus padres, sobre todo de tu madre. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, ya te lo he dicho. La culpable fui yo y nadie más que yo. Pero gracias a Dios, mi corazón, las cosas fueron cambiando y hoy, como tú dices – agregó sonriendo levemente – te tengo en mi vida para llenarla de alegría todos los días… pero aquí es a donde vengo con mi historia…

- Candy…

- Si, Terry, yo sentí la misma actitud en ella, como tú eras entonces. Esa niña esta acostumbrada a guardar distancia de todos. Se muestra fuerte y decidida, pero no puede ser más suave y delicada que una de esas rosas blancas que me regaló. Por eso reaccionó así cuando la abrace, por eso lloró ante mi muestra de cariño.

La idea empezó poco a poco a entrar en la mente de Terry y se quedó muy callado mientras sentía que las palabras de su madre le daban un nuevo giro a sus pensamientos.

- Entonces – dijo después de un rato –, tú crees que lo que yo he sentido como rechazo hacia mí y ganas de mantenerme a distancia es en realidad…

- Miedo.

- De mí?

- De ti y de todo. No sé a que se deba. Quizás, hijo, sus padres nunca le demostraron amor, o ha tenido una vida muy difícil o quizás enfrentó la perdida de una persona muy importante en algún momento. No lo sé. Lo que sé es lo que noté en algunos detalles de su conducta después, pero por primera vez ese día: un fuerte miedo a dejarse querer; quizás acostumbrada al rechazo como tú estabas antes… Tú mismo me has comentado que sentías a lo largo de la relación entre ustedes cómo ella de pronto se retraía y no se permitía a sí misma demostrar demasiado sus emociones, no es cierto?

Terry asintió para luego quedarse pensativo un momento. Su mamá lo vio con la mirada perdida observando, abstraído en sus cavilaciones, los árboles al otro lado de la calle. Lo único que Candy le había dicho de su vida era que sus padres murieron cuando era adolescente, eso era todo.

- Tú y yo nos dedicamos a las emociones – continuó Eleanor -. Tú mismo fuiste actor como yo y has sido director de escena muchas veces. Qué puede ser sino algún tipo de abandono o pérdida lo que provoque en alguien esas reacciones?

- No lo entiendo, no sé que puede ser… - dijo él al fin.

- No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento ella te lo dirá. Estoy segura.

Él la miro sin creer que aquello fuera posible.

- No lo sé mama… no lo sé. Y si así fuera – le dijo con un brillo de anhelo en sus ojos – y si no fuera que no me ama. Sino que tiene miedo de que la hiera… cómo hago? Qué hago para que confíe en mi? En lo nuestro?

- Tú la amas sin condiciones no es cierto?

- Sí. – dijo él con seguridad.

- Acércate muy despacio y demuéstraselo. Escúchala. Cuando esté lista lo compartirá contigo. Si alguien puede ayudarla, mi amor, ese eres tú, no sólo porque puedes entender si acaso ella vivió algo parecido a lo que tú viviste, sino porque la amas.

- Hace ya varias semanas que no nos vemos. He estado convencido a olvidarme de ella, a dejar todo atrás. Pero me es tan difícil y ahora no lo sé… olvidarla por lo visto no puedo, pero no sé si buscarla sea los más prudente. Quizás necesite espacio. – dijo él de forma pensativa, pero claramente más tranquilo y relajado.

- Se reencontrarán, no te preocupes. Están destinados a estar juntos, así que al final volverán a encontrarse. El amor siempre triunfa.

Terry sonrió.

- Ay mamá, qué intensa eres! – le dijo en tono bromista a su madre aligerando un poco el tono de la conversación.

- Qué quieres? Años de teatro clásico Terry! Ya se me dificulta hasta hablar sin decir las líneas de algún melodrama! Te digo que las de mi raza somos todas unas Reinas del Drama!

Ambos, madre e hijo rieron animadamente juntos luego de la ocurrencia de la alegre mujer. Era la primer sonrisa que Terry le regalaba a su madre en semanas lo que la hizo sentir mucho más tranquila.

Y él, que estaba internamente meditando todo lo conversado con ella creía que de ser la teoría de su madre cierta se sentiría feliz de que la situación con Candy no se debiera a falta de amor por su parte, pero al mismo tiempo se sentiría muy desdichado de saber que su tierna niña pecosa hubiera pasado por algo parecido a lo que él mismo había vivido.

_- __Y si fue peor? – se preguntaba a sí mismo._

Un sentimiento agridulce lo invadió. Quizás preferiría seguir sintiéndose no correspondido a enfrentar la posibilidad de que Candy, la única mujer que había amado jamás, hubiese vivido algo que pudiera haberla lastimado de tal forma. Pero si así fuera, él estaría con ella. Ayudaría a esa mujer que era hoy por hoy, y estaba seguro sería siempre, la única habitante de su corazón.

- No lo sé, mama – dijo después de un rato -. Aun creo que de ser cierto lo que piensas ella debería habérmelo contado. Por qué no me considera digno de su confianza? Y sobre todo, por qué dejar que yo pensara que nunca me quiso?

Su madre no dijo nada, comprendió que era normal el sentimiento que su hijo tenía luego de sentirse rechazado de esa forma. Prefirió dejarlo solo en sus cavilaciones y se levantó un momento para pedir les llevaran un poco más de fruta a la terraza.

Terry se levantó a dar un paseo por la terraza con aspecto distraído. Se paró en la orilla con la vista fija en la calle varios pisos abajo, donde infinidad de coches se aglomeraban en el tráfico normal de la ciudad a esa hora del día. Entonces recordó algo y tomando su celular hizo una llamada.

- Cómo estás Tod?... sí Terry… me imagino claro… escucha Tod recuerdas cuando llevé el coche de Candy a que lo revisaras en tu taller hace ya algunas semanas?... así es, yo ya no pude recogerlo, por eso fue ella sola, pero qué era lo que le pasaba?... y arreglaste todo?... entiendo… eso te dijo… aceptó entonces únicamente el servicio menor pero no el general… y tú crees que lo necesita?... ya veo… qué me dices del problema que habíamos platicado tú y yo del encendido?... no, por supuesto que debe solucionarse, no puede manejarlo así… ya veo, seguramente no tenía efectivo con ella ese día, eso es todo, por eso no lo aceptó, y después lo olvidó, le pasa a cualquiera… pero claro que lo necesita… escucha Tod, mira voy a pedirte un favor como amigo… gracias… por favor llámale y dile que te lleve el coche al taller con cualquier pretexto, que algún chico olvidó algo… esta bien, eso me parece mejor, así te lo dejará todo el día… y por favor arregla todo lo que sabemos necesita… sí, el encendido, el servicio completo, aprovecha y revisa el sistema, recuerdas lo que mostró el diagnóstico?... exacto, arregla todo eso por favor… eres de toda mi confianza… gracias… no le digas nada de todo esto, es una sorpresa que quiero darle, algo entre nosotros… aja, sí ya sabes como es eso… no le digas nada, por favor, ni que te llamé, ni que vas a hacerle todo eso al coche, cosas de nosotros, ya sabes… pasaré en cuanto me digas por la factura… te lo encargo mucho Tod, realmente estoy preocupado… gracias, te veo en la semana entonces… igualmente, hasta pronto.

Terminó la llamada con la mirada perdida en el parque enfrente. No le gustaba tener que mentir ni mucho menos meterse en la vida de Candy cuando ya no tenía derecho; pero realmente lo preocupaba la seguridad de la joven, pues sabía que pasaba muchísimas horas del día en el tráfico manejando de un lugar a otro y su coche no estaba en el mejor de los estados los últimos días.

De haber sido novios aun, seguramente habría tenido que hacer lo mismo, pensaba, pues ella ni aun teniendo una relación con él habría aceptado su ayuda de esa forma.

_ - Dó__nde estarás ahora? – se preguntaba._

No pudo evitar pensar en ella a pesar de que se había rehusado terminantemente a su recuerdo en los últimos días. La plática con su madre había removido muchas cosas dentro de él, que pensaba ya haber empezado a olvidar.

Olvidar, como si pudiera hacerlo, se decía a si mismo. Y es que Terry tenía la imagen de Candy en la mente cada momento del día, todos los días desde que la conoció en Chicago; y últimamente, al perderla, además de su recuerdo un dolor lo sofocaba lentamente, por más que quisiera ignorarlo.

El verde del parque frente a él le traía a la memoria los ojos de ella, su sonrisa, su compañía, sus besos. Era imposible para él no vivir de nuevo la sensación del cuerpo cálido de ella entre sus brazos, o de sus manos acariciándolo o sus labios en los suyos.

La imagen de Candy dormida sobre la cama cuando se quedaban juntos, como ocurría casi cada noche, ya fuera en la casa de él o en la de ella, lo perseguía insistentemente inundando con su agridulce sabor sus sentidos.

Cuántas veces se quedó ella dormida y él observándola acurrucada a su costado. Candy se acomodaba de lado y abrazaba fuertemente el torso de Terry, acomodaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, subía una de sus piernas sobre las él y así se quedaba profundamente dormida; desnuda y serena, mientras él sin poder conciliar el sueño, la observaba sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Él la rodeaba con ambos brazos y le daba breves besos en la frente cuando su sueño se alteraba un poco para tranquilizarla, a veces le susurraba cosas al oído sin importarle que no lo escuchara sumida en la inconciencia, lo importante para él era susurrarle todo lo que significaba ella para él, lo que la adoraba, lo que la amaba. Maravillosa cosa es tener a la mujer amada entre los brazos, pensaba en esas noches de desvelo.

Y es que nada le faltaba, nada necesitaba, nada añoraba mientras la tuviera junto a él, rodeada por sus brazos, segura en su compañía; reposada y dormida, tranquila y serena, con los ojos cerrados y un semblante soñador en el rostro; desnuda y pacifica, luciendo más hermosa que nunca. La más hermosa visión que sus ojos registraran jamás.

Él no se creía capaz de soportar si un día la veía con alguien más, la sola idea lo hacia temblar de celos y rabia; además atormentado de haber sido él quien rompió la relación.

Pero es que tener su cuerpo ya no era suficiente, él necesitaba de ella todo. Él quería tenerla de todas las formas en que dos enamorados pueden tenerse, completos, entregados, totales. Quería que fuera su esposa, su mujer frente a todos, no volver a despedirse jamás de ella por las mañanas; y sentirse con todo el derecho de cuidarla, protegerla y darle todo lo que deseara sin tener que ocultarse. Quería su amor sin reservas, real, verdadero, abierto, vivo. Tal como él sentía por ella.

Cómo hubiera deseado que ella lo amara de igual forma, la negativa de ella lo había sumido en el más grande dolor que jamás sintiera. Como nunca antes, hoy se sentía incompleto, insatisfecho, carente de todo. Desde que ella entró a su vida nada fue igual y nada volvería a serlo luego de su partida.

Hoy, en su dolor por sentirse no correspondido, su madre plantó una nueva idea en su mente, y estaba decidido a conocer la verdad, costara lo que costara. Necesitaba saber si lo había querido alguna vez y si aun lo hacia. Si volvía a rechazarlo, pues que así fuera, que le arrancara el corazón de tajo otra vez, de cualquier forma ya estaba viviendo a medias sin ella.

- Eso es lo que tengo que averiguar – se dijo Terry a sí mismo esa mañana – tengo que saber si me ama o no. Tengo que saberlo.

Aunque había intentado acabar con sus sentimientos en las últimas semanas, la tarea fue imposible y hoy, una duda lo impulsaba de nuevo. Tenía que intentarlo una vez más. Sólo una vez más.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**fabiola_**

**.com**

**Julio 2008**

**Capítulo ****XIV**

El día de la boda de Patty y Stear al fin había llegado. Todo estaba listo para la ceremonia religiosa y la recepción después de ella.

Patty, en su departamento recibía los últimos toques a su atuendo antes de salir vestida de novia rumbo a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio y donde un impaciente Stear ya la esperaba.

- Vi la decoración de la iglesia esta mañana temprano, Annie hizo un estupendo trabajo, el lugar esta bellísimo. – dijo Candy desde el lugar donde estaba sentada.

- Gracias, Candy – dijo Annie mientras cosía un pequeño botón en la espalda del vestido de la novia, mientras Patty se retorcía de nervios frente al espejo.

- Candy tiene razón, gracias Annie, muchas gracias por ayudarme, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti. – dijo emocionada.

Annie se había recuperado de su delicado alumbramiento apenas un par de semanas atrás pero inmediatamente retomó las actividades en las que había estado ayudando para preparar la boda de su amiga.

- No hay nada que agradecer, Patty. Para qué estamos las damas de honor a ver dime? Y tú tienes dos querida. – le contestó refiriéndose a ella y a Candy.

- Si, Candy no sabes cómo te agradezco que hayas arreglado todos los permisos legales para la recepción y las reservaciones de vuelos y el hotel. Sólo tú haces esas cosas. Gracias chicas.

Cuando el botón estuvo listo en su espalda volteó a verse al espejo. Candy se levantó de la silla desde donde observaba todo y abrazándola le dijo:

- Te ves hermosa, Patty. Ven Annie – se dirigió a la morena que estaba un paso atrás y tomándola de la mano hizo que ambas abrazaran a su mutua amiga en el día más feliz de su vida.

Al verse abrazada Patty no pudo contenerse más y derramó un par de lágrimas de emoción.

- Todo saldrá de maravilla – le dijo Candy para tranquilizarla -. La ceremonia esta perfectamente planeada, no te preocupes por nada. Nosotras nos encargaremos de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Tu solo preocúpate por ir y casarte con el hombre que amas, que por cierto hoy se ve más apuesto que nunca.

- Lo viste?

- Si, lo vimos en la mañana en la iglesia. Cierto Annie?

- Si, se ve muy apuesto. – respondió Annie refiriéndose al hermano de su esposo.

- Y lo vieron nervioso?

- No, esta de lo más tranquilo. Radiante de felicidad, como tú estas ahora, pero sereno. Algo impaciente por casarse contigo, pero muy seguro – le respondió Candy para luego agregar con un guiño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y la novia hacía lo mismo -. Relájate Patty o no lograremos pasar por toda la ceremonia sin estar como magdalenas con el maquillaje hecho un desastre.

Las tres amigas se abrazaron de nuevo intentando contener las lágrimas en este día tan especial. En eso tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. Era el padre de Patty que anunciaba que el momento había llegado, debían partir a la iglesia.

Tal como sus amigas se lo habían dicho la ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas. Fue un momento muy emotivo para todos. Patty lloró casi todo el tiempo, pero el hombre junto a su lado le dio la tranquilidad suficiente para sentirse más feliz que nerviosa.

Una vez en la recepción, que tomó lugar en el salón principal de un club campestre a las afueras de la ciudad, Candy salió a tomar algo de aire. No había llevado acompañante, por lo que cuando todos inundaron en parejas la pista de baile ella prefirió dar un paseo por el lugar en el nunca antes de ese día había estado.

Encontró un jardín interior que le pareció muy hermoso. Decorado con flores naturales, parecía un pequeño invernadero repleto de macetas y jarrones con petunias, azucenas y rosas de todos colores.

A través de las enormes puertas de cristal por las que entró al jardín podía ver la fiesta de sus amigos y cómo ellos y todos los invitados bailaban animadamente en la pista.

Observando con mayor detenimiento el lugar donde estaba le pareció un sitio precioso que además tenía el techo de cristal dejando entrar los rayos de la luna al interior y permitiéndole a la joven ver el cielo de la noche.

Se sentó en una banca adornada con cojines que estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar entre las plantas y mirando al cielo se quedó recordando la ceremonia y cómo en ella se encontró con Terry después de no verlo desde que él la visitara en su departamento cuando Annie estuvo hospitalizada y ella cuidaba de su hijo.

De eso ya hacía varias semanas. Y, aunque no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo instante, no lo había buscado. Creyente de que él tenia otra relación, quería darle el espacio que pensaba él necesitaría; se encontrarían en el momento y lugar indicado, si estaba escrito así sucedería, pensaba ella.

Mucho antes de que ellos rompieran los hoy esposos les habían pedido que los acompañaran en el cortejo, Candy como una de las damas de honor de la novia y Terry como uno de los padrinos del novio. Ninguno de los dos intentó romper el acuerdo luego de que terminaran pues ambos apreciaban mucho a los dos jóvenes y no querían preocuparlos con sus problemas, ni causarles ningún disgusto en ese día tan especial.

Por eso, cuando Candy llego a la iglesia, no le sorprendió ver a la entrada a Terry esperándola. Vestía esmoquin negro igual que Archie y llevaba su castaño cabello, largo hasta la mitad del cuello, perfectamente engomado peinado hacia atrás, impecable y apuesto como siempre. Cuando anunciaron el momento de que el cortejo debía entrar Annie y Archie lo hicieron primero. De inmediato Terry se colocó junto a Candy y le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo. Se habían saludado al verse sólo con un movimiento de cabeza, demasiado inmersos en sus propios pensamientos como para hablar siquiera.

Cuando la puerta de la iglesia se abrió y entraron, Candy se sintió sobrecogida por la belleza del lugar y la hermosa música que llenaba el ambiente.

Caminó por el pasillo del brazo de Terry y un sentimiento se le atoró en la garganta, amenazando con asfixiarla lentamente.

Ahora, sola en el jardín interior del club reconoció que lo que sintió en ese momento fue arrepentimiento. Luego de verlo con aquella mujer en el bar y haber visto varias veces la foto de la pareja en las revistas de noticias del espectáculo entendió que él ya había encontrado alguien más. Alguien que quizás no le ponía excusas ni frenos a su amor ni a las pretensiones del joven, como ella lo había hecho antes, ciega como estuvo a sus propios sentimientos.

Escuchando a lo lejos la lenta música que bailaban los invitados la invadió una gran tristeza. Si tan solo hubiera entendido todo antes de romper con él. Ahora se sentía lista para hablar pero era tal vez demasiado tarde. Lo había herido tanto que estaba segura que él no regresaría jamás a ella.

Pero si regresaba, si ella tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él una sola vez más, la aprovecharía. Le diría de golpe todo lo que sentía y que él decidiera lo que quisiera. Sólo necesitaba un momento con él. Era todo.

Repentinamente un mensaje de texto en su celular con su conocida alerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Dónde estás?" preguntaba el remitente.

Era Terry. Ella respondió y luego de un minuto las puertas de cristal deslizándose dieron paso al joven que la había estado buscando toda la noche, sin que ella lo supiera.

Los nervios los invadieron momentáneamente al verse juntos de nuevo y una sensación de pérdida con su amargo sabor los llenaba por dentro al creerse lejanos el uno del otro para siempre.

Pero sólo un instante después sucedió como cada vez que se encontraban, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, disfrutando otra vez de la cercanía mutua. Así era de fuerte el lazo invisible que los unía sin ellos darse cuenta.

Se habían convencido, cada uno por su lado, que si no podían ser pareja, al menos podían ser amigos, por más agridulce que fuera la sensación que les provocaba ese callado acuerdo.

- Antisocial como siempre, pecas. Qué haces aquí alejada de todos? – le dijo con su habitual sonrisa y buen humor.

- Vine a tomar algo de aire solamente… y no soy antisocial eh?

- Puedo sentarme? – le preguntó él señalando el espacio libre junto a ella.

- Claro, siéntate. Si no te da pena que te encuentren con una paria de la sociedad como yo. – contestó Candy guiñándole un ojo.

- Qué duro te pegas, pecas.

- Tú empezaste – dijo ella riendo divertida mientras Terry reía también.

Luego de un momento él observó el jardín y le dijo:

- Bonito lugar encontraste, Candy.

- Esta muy bien cuidado. Es maravilloso el aroma no te parece?

- Si, es en verdad encantador.

Terry recorrió el lugar con la mirada y reconoció la belleza que tenía. Aunque la belleza que estaba sentada a su lado lo tenía más maravillado que todas las rosas del mundo. Pensó en lo hermosa que se veía portando ese vestido de dama de honor en seda color azul claro, largo hasta los tobillos y con un escote en la espalda hasta arriba de la cintura, que dejaba ver la blanca piel de Candy tentándolo con la suavidad que él sabía que tenía.

Prefirió alejar la vista de la joven, conciente del momento que vivían y llevó la conversación a rumbos más seguros.

- Quiero felicitarte por el programa de radio. Supe que tú y Pauna están teniendo mucho éxito con él.

- Gracias. Además somos las productoras y eso nos da mucha libertad para conducir y para invitar a quien deseemos. – le dijo ella ofreciéndole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- Y cómo lograron que la estación les diera tanto tiempo aire, supe que dura dos horas al día cierto?

- Sí, son dos. Pues fue difícil, no te lo niego, el director de la estación es medio cabeza dura – le dijo recordando lo difícil de la negociación, para luego añadir divertida -. Pero hoy lo tenemos comiendo de nuestras manos. Recuerdas cuando lo conocimos como estaba tan renuente a un programa de nuestro estilo?

- Sí, la verdad me cayó mal desde aquella vez que me invitaste a una comida con él. Y tú lo detestabas te acuerdas? Porque el pobre tipo se empeñaba en llamarte señora, verdad?

Candy rió divertida recordando cómo la molestaba que aquel hombre la llamara así, aunque hoy le caía en gracia, así que dijo sin pensar:

- Creía que eras mi esposo…

Terry la miró fijamente quedándose serio de pronto, por lo que ella bajó la mirada. Había tocado un punto sensible. Era mejor seguir con la plática amistosa que tenía con el joven.

- En fin - dijo ella aclarando su garganta -, lo convencimos de que nos diera dos horas al aire porque Pauna logró que mucha gente nos patrocinara y le ofrecimos un negocio que no pudo rechazar.

- Me da gusto que lo hayan logrado. En el medio he escuchado mucho de ustedes a pesar de que tienen muy poco tiempo al aire. Yo les digo lo obvio claro: "Es un boom del momento no durará, una de las conductoras es tan pesada…"

Luego del momento de silencio Terry bromeaba de nuevo abiertamente con ella, molestándola juguetonamente como siempre.

- Hablas de Pauna verdad? – le dijo ella mientras hacia como que le pellizcaba el brazo bajo la manga del saco.

- Si exacto de Pauna, que es casi un angelito junto a ti.

- Ya veras Terrence Grandchester, te tragarás tus palabras… - le dijo ella levantando su nariz al aire en señal de superioridad.

- Ya me las estoy tragando, pecas. – le contestó él mientras fingía que el simulado pellizco le había dolido muchísimo y se sobaba el brazo riendo.

Luego de reír un rato el buscó algo en el interior de su saco y se lo extendió para que lo leyera.

- Te estaba buscando para darte esto mira…

Era una convocatoria que hacía una galería muy famosa en NY para una exposición de nuevos pintores. No tendría costo alguno para los artistas y sería una gran oportunidad para todo aquel novel talento que quisiera algo de promoción, pues la galería expondría a uno de ellos durante una semana cada mes.

- Qué es esto?

- Qué parece que es?

- Tú sabes que yo no… - dijo Candy, pero él la interrumpió.

- Yo sé que el periodismo es tu carrera y en este momento la radio tu medio de expresión. Pero por qué no intentarlo? Yo sé que esa es tu verdadera pasión: la pintura.

- No lo sé. Nunca he mostrado mis pinturas a nadie…

- Lo sé. - _Ni siquiera a mi,_ pensaba él, para luego continuar – pero eso no quiere decir que no te atrevas nunca.

- Lo hago sin la menor técnica ni talento.

- Deja que los demás juzguen eso.

- Es que además es algo intensamente personal, me entiendes? – le dijo fijando sus grandes ojos verdes en los de él.

- Si, claro – como siempre una sola de sus miradas lo desarmaba por completo -. Entiendo… lo único que digo es que en algún momento deberás tomar el valor para hacerlo. Deberías dejarnos ver lo que tienes que decir. Es tiempo no crees?

- Si, creo que si. – contestó ella pensativamente.

Él tenía razón, era tiempo. Y no solo para eso, sino para mucho más. Y hoy como nunca antes ella sentía la serenidad para intentarlo.

_- Tal vez sea buena idea – pensaba ella, cada vez mas convencida y emocionada dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro__, mientras estrujaba el panfleto que él le diera – si, tal vez si lo haga, que puedo perder?_

- Digo si en verdad tienes algo que decir - dijo él en tono de burla -. Tal vez tus pinturas sean puros palitos y rueditas, no lo se….

Ella sonrió al comentario y agregó bromeando.

- O quizás son un montón de pinturas rupestres, no?

Los dos rieron abiertamente y sus carcajadas llenaron el lugar con la alegría de los jóvenes. Candy de pronto sintió cómo algo que le había faltado durante las últimas semanas hoy la llenaba de nuevo. Era él.

Sentada ahí con el joven conversando como con nadie más lo hacía entendió que no podía perderlo por nadie más. Había encontrado en las últimas semanas las respuestas a muchas preguntas y al reencontrarse consigo misma se reencontró también con un amor por Terrence más fuerte y decidido.

Segura de sí misma como nunca antes pensó que bien valía la pena arriesgarse a preguntarle directamente si ya tenía una relación o no. No iba a dejar que sus miedos la paralizaran otra vez. Después de todo, podría tratarse de un simple rumor, como tantos en el medio. Sólo debía esperar el momento.

En su corazón la impulsaba una rotunda y definitiva afirmación. Amaba a ese hombre junto a ella con una intensidad insospechada, con una dulzura desbordante y una alegría que le rebosaba el corazón cada vez que él la miraba.

Sí, al tenerlo junto a ella reconoció cuanta falta le había hecho.

Sólo tenía una pregunta que hacer; necesitaba saber si él realmente tenía una relación con la actriz con la que lo vio y con la que lo relacionaban todos.

- Qué hermoso cielo, no te parece? – dijo él de pronto tornando sus ojos azules al techo de cristal que los cubría.

- Si, aunque nublado. Solo se ve una estrella solitaria. Justo aquí. – contestó ella alzando su brazo y señalando con su dedo índice hacia la única estrella que se veía en el firmamento.

- No, pecas, esta aquí, mira, derechito. Mira mi dedo. – él señaló otro punto en el cielo.

Ambos señalaban justo arriba de sus cabezas. Estaban concientes de que era una discusión inútil, pues señalaban de hecho la única estrella, pero decidieron seguirse el juego mutuamente.

- No, esta aquí derecho. Eres más terco que una mula, mira aquí esta. Arriba de mi cabeza.

- Qué gracioso… tienes la manita apuntando firmemente, pero en otra dirección. – Terry reía divertida y amigablemente con la joven.

Ella hizo como si se enfadara por la burla masculina, aunque estaba igual de divertida que él.

- Qué simpático. Mira acércate. Sigue mi dedo, lo ves? Estoy apuntándola directamente.

Sin darse cuenta Candy había atraído a Terry tomándolo del brazo hasta tocar con su mejilla la de él. No se dio cuenta pero mientras ella apuntaba al cielo él la estaba mirando fijamente. Entonces sintió la intensidad de los ojos masculinos en los suyos y girando su cabeza se encontró con aquellos amados ojos más azules que nunca, a sólo centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca viéndose de frente que era casi como si compartieran el mismo aliento.

Se sintió desarmada, vulnerable, expuesta. Pero hoy ese sentimiento ya no le causaba temor ni recelo. Hoy ese sentimiento la hacía sentir viva. Como viva la hacia sentir la posibilidad de besarlo.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos un momento hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Annie, que rompió el encanto en la pareja entrando apresurada al jardín interior.

Buscaba a Candy, pues la novia estaba por tirar el ramo y no quería que su mejor amiga se lo perdiera.

En medio de su confusión y nerviosismo la joven se levantó y se dirigió al salón para participar del clásico momento con las demás jóvenes solteras en la recepción.

Terry se quedó sentado donde estaba viéndola alejarse con Annie.

_- __Esos ojos – pensaba -, esos ojos no pueden mentir. Algo me dice que sí me amas, Candy. Mi corazón me lo dice, tus ojos me lo dicen. Princesa, yo te demostraré que puedes confiar en mi amor._

Candy no obtuvo el ramo a pesar de que Patty sin ningún disimulo se lo lanzara directamente. La rubia estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos para prestar atención y alguien más listo que ella lo tomó antes que pudiera reaccionar.

No se encontró con Terry en el resto de la noche. Supo por Pauna que había asistido solo al evento y eso la intrigó aun más. Tal vez se había quedado en el jardín en el que la encontró antes pero ella no pudo volver pues Annie la necesitaba para ayudarle con varias cosas propias de la fiesta de Patty.

Ya entrada la madrugada, luego de que los novios se despidieran, Candy hizo lo mismo. Estaba muy cansada y quería retirarse a su departamento.

Con un abrazo y un beso dejó a Pauna y Bob que compartían la mesa con ella y que estaban tan divertidos que dudaba fueran a dejar pronto el lugar y con un movimiento de la mano se despidió de Annie y Archie que estaban bailando lentamente en la pista.

Dispuesta a pedir un taxi, pues había viajado con la novia y dejó su coche en su casa, se paró en la acera. Entonces lo vio. Terry estaba en el estacionamiento recargado en su auto haciendo una llamada.

_- __A quién llamará a las cuatro de la mañana? – se preguntó._

Terminando la llamada con personal de su empresa en una emergencia; Terry, que la había visto despedirse dentro del salón y salió antes de ella, sólo para poder encontrarla, se acercó y le ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

Ella aceptó el ofrecimiento y subió al coche del joven.

- Cómo lo pasaste, pecas? – le preguntó cuando iban ya en camino.

- Estupendamente, fue una boda preciosa. Patty estaba muy nerviosa, viste cómo a la pobre se le dificultó decir sus votos?

- Si, pero Stear se portó a la altura. Él estaba muy sereno. Supongo que las chicas son más emocionales que nosotros.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

- Es que para una mujer el día de su boda es algo muy significativo. – dijo sin pensar.

Terry se sorprendió, no recordaba haber escuchado ese tono soñador en ella nunca antes.

- Para un hombre también. Siempre y cuando tengas a tu lado a la mujer que amas.

- Eso funciona en ambas partes. – respondió ella con voz pausada.

Él dijo pensativamente.

- Tienes razón.

El joven estacionó el coche en la acera y saliendo primero del carro ayudó a Candy a bajar de él.

_- Qué estarás pensando ahí sentada tan seria, pecas? – pensaba él mientras le ofrecía su mano a Candy__._

Una vez en la puerta del edificio Terrence encontró el valor que buscaba y le dijo.

- Puedo invitarte a comer mañana?

Candy sonrió por dentro.

- Sí, comemos… mañana. – dijo con voz pausada.

- Bueno, más bien dicho hoy en un rato… - él señaló al cielo, estaba amaneciendo.

- Me gusta muchísimo este momento del día, es mi favorito. – confesó Candy dejando escapar un breve suspiro.

- No lo sabía.

- Me gusta mucho cuando me levanto temprano y me toca ver este espectáculo, que para mi es divino – dijo la joven con un tono en la voz antes desconocido, pero que a Terry le pareció encantador.

La joven subió al primer peldaño de la escalinata y quedó a la altura masculina. Él, instintivamente, rodeó con su brazo derecho la cintura femenina y la acercó muy gentilmente hacia sí mismo. Candy no lo rehusó.

Ambos giraron para ver de frente al firmamento.

- Ves como los colores se mezclan en el horizonte, Terry? – le decía extendiendo su brazo señalando el amanecer -. En unos minutos el intenso azul, que ves mezclado ahora con ese morado brillante, dará paso a un anaranjado rosáceo, quizás algunos lilas, y un poco más de naranja… y más rosa… y luego las sombras se rendirán ante una resplandeciente luz blanca. Tan blanca que pareciera puede alumbrar todo a su paso, incluso dentro de nosotros mismos.

Ella siguió describiendo para él el cambio de colores en el juego de la aurora. Él estaba maravillado escuchándola. Era increíble cómo no dejaba de conocerla a cada momento, y cada cosa que conocía, le parecía más fascinante y adorable que la anterior.

Volteó a verla. Ella nunca había hablado con tanta ternura de nada antes. Vio una nueva expresión en sus hermosos ojos cristalinos y reconoció en ellos a una nueva mujer. No sabía qué, pero algo había pasado en los últimos días.

Algo que lo hacía sentirla más cálida y dulce, como nunca antes. Cercana, abierta, suya. Una emoción lo llenó lenta y deliciosamente, la amaba e intuía que Candy lo amaba también.

Cuando ella salió de su ensoñación y volvió la vista al rostro masculino lo encontró a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia. Se encontró con los ojos azules de él mirándola como nunca antes, pero con la devoción de siempre.

Reflejada en esos ojos vio toda la ternura que era capaz de despertar en él y sintió en su corazón toda la que ella misma estaba lista para darle. Una emoción le estrujó el pecho y sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, pero esta vez no de tristeza, sino como resultado de un sentimiento profundo, diáfano, claro como el día que iniciaba.

Terry soltó la cintura femenina y deslizó su mano hasta la de ella. La levantó a la altura de sus labios y depositó un beso en sus delicados dedos, muy suavemente, como si besara las alas de una mariposa.

Tomó su mano más firmemente con las dos suyas y apretándola sólo un poco reclinó su cabeza para presionar sus labios tiernamente en su blanco y suave dorso. Candy lo observaba desde el escalón donde estaba a su misma altura sin poder decir ni una palabra.

Terry levantó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con la verde mirada que amaba desde hacía ya tiempo, pero que nunca lo vio de la forma como lo hacía hoy. Así, clara, honesta; iluminada como el mismo cielo que observara hace unos segundos.

Verde y azul mezclados a la distancia de un suspiro, no dijeron nada y es que no hacía falta que dijeran nada. Era claro lo que sentían, lo que compartían.

Candy sentía claramente los latidos de su corazón, pero no estaban acelerados ni corrían desenfrenados. Al contrario, su corazón latía muy despacio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el juego de la aurora hubiera pausado su andar para darles a ellos un instante, un delicioso instante en los ojos del otro.

No se movieron, no se acercaron, sólo se observaron silenciosos un momento; aún no hablaban de su situación pero para ninguno de los dos era ajeno el sentir del otro. Hoy por primera vez se presentaban ambos frente al otro sin dudas, temores ni recelos.

Ella estaba libre al fin para amarlo y él lo supo en un segundo.

Terry acercó de nuevo la pequeña mano de Candy a sus labios y depositó otro beso en el lugar donde su madre le dijo que ella se había herido con las rosas, mudamente testificando su deseo de protegerla y evitarle sufrimiento.

Ella no entendió el gesto con la razón, pero recibió el mensaje con el alma.

Terry con su mano libre señaló un punto en la mejilla de Candy, pero sin tocarla.

- Te salió una peca nueva justo aquí – le dijo sonriendo.

Candy sonrió.

- Hay muchas cosas nuevas, Terry.

Él se perdió en sus ojos unos segundos y asintió levemente.

- Puedo verlo.

En un instante eterno volvió a sumergirse en esas cristalinas lagunas verdes que adoraba.

- Comemos en el parque, Candy? Será como ir de picnic, te gustaría?

- Me gustaría mucho.

- Entonces vuelvo por ti esta tarde. Descansa.

Sonreían serenos y se despidieron en silencio.

Terry se quedó parado en la acera hasta que ella abrió la puerta del edificio con su llave y esperó a que entrara al elevador y le hiciera un ademán de despedida con la mano desde dentro de él.

Le sonreía con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y fue la imagen más hermosa que él hubiera visto antes.

Cuando el amor es verdadero no hay obstáculo que le impida dar fruto. A pesar de todo y contra todo, incluso ellos mismos, los que se aman continuarán cruzando sus caminos, impregnando con su esencia el mundo del otro, llenando sus vidas de color...

Seguirán mezclándose en una danza con el destino, encontrándose incomprensiblemente, buscándose inconcientemente. Hasta que despareciendo toda excusa y pensamiento ajeno al amor mismo, éste los una en silencio de una vez y para siempre.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XV**

Candy subió a su departamento como si flotara en una nube producto de una ensoñación. Si él estaba con alguien más o no, aún no lo sabía, pero la certeza del sentimiento que la invadía la llenaba de una felicidad hasta entonces desconocida.

La intensidad con que lo amaba iba mucho más allá de sentirse correspondida o no. Su amor estaba fundamentado en un sentimiento que la inundaba llenándola de nuevas certezas y bellas ilusiones. No estaba basado en el objeto de su afecto, sino en su propia capacidad de sentir por otro ser humano algo tan parecido a lo celestial.

Y algo así, era algo que ella jamás había sentido. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado hubiera dicho que sin importar lo que sucediera se sentía irremediablemente feliz.

Durmió un par de horas, desayunó algo y luego de arreglarse con calma salió del departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se dirigía a la estación de radio. El programa de Pauna y ella se transmitía en vivo solamente de lunes a viernes, pero hoy sábado por algunos cambios en la programación les pidieron que emitieran una edición especial, también en vivo, a mediodía.

Una vez en la estación a unos minutos de salir al aire y ya dentro de la cabina le dijo a su amiga:

- Pauna, recuerdas que en el programa de hace una semana leí un poema?

- El de tu autoría? – preguntó Pauna retirando la vista de los papeles que leía para posar sus ojos azules en su amiga.

- Sí, el de mi autoría.

- Cómo olvidarlo amiga, fue muy lindo.

- Bueno, quisiera leer uno hoy, pero este no es mío.

- No creo que haya problema. Haremos un espacio después del segundo corte, te parece?

- Esta bien.

- Además tú puedes decidir estas cosas igual que yo Candy, este también es tu programa. – le dijo Pauna regresando a los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

- Yo sé, pero quería verlo contigo, para decidirlo juntas.

Pauna levantó la vista y tomando un minuto le dijo algo que quería expresarle ya hace días.

- La verdad me encantó cuando compartiste al aire el poema que escribiste. Fue tan intenso, tan emotivo. – para Pauna no pasaba desapercibido que la joven en los últimos días se había mostrado más abierta que nunca antes, por lo que continuó con un tema que habían tocado antes de entrar a la cabina -. Y ahora que me dices que estas pensando en exponer tus pinturas… me parece que nuestra mariposita esta saliendo del capullo, no? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- No juegues… no sé – dijo Candy sonriendo -. Es solo que me siento diferente últimamente.

- Lo he notado. Me da gusto.

El programa inició como de costumbre, con las chicas repasando algunos eventos culturales que ocurrirían en la ciudad en los próximos días. Siempre hacían sus comentarios con la chispeante actitud de ambas, envolviendo a sus radioescuchas en algo que más les parecía una plática entre dos grandes amigas, en la que ellos de pronto eran partícipes de sus ideas, pensamientos y gustos.

Las llamadas no se hicieron esperar y sobre todo despuntaron cuando el invitado del día, un nuevo escritor neoyorquino llamado Fabián Richmond empezó a discutir el libro que acababa de lanzar al mercado literario, primero en NY y después, si tenia éxito, en el resto del país.

Candy: a qué te refieres con que tomaste la idea para tu libro de una frase que escuchaste en tu adolescencia? Podemos saber de cuál?

Fabián: claro, fue en una clase de literatura; tenía un excelente profesor y un día dijo algo que se guardó en mi memoria y de ahí nace la idea de este libro; él dijo algo como esto: "Sólo cuando te conoces a ti, conoces al otro; sólo cuando te entregas a ti te entregas al otro y sólo aquel que te completa te hace descubrirte por entero ante el mundo."

Pauna: es hermoso el pensamiento, puedes comentarnos lo que a ti personalmente te evoca?

Candy: yo creo que se refiere a cuando estamos enamorados… - la joven sin querer le había quitado la palabra a su invitado - perdón… Fabián disculpa…

Fabián: no, por favor, Candy dinos… Por qué crees que se refiere a cuando estamos enamorados?

Candy: bueno, yo creo… no sé… pero creo que cuando encuentras a esa persona, a tu otra mitad, entre comillas; ese sentido de unión y compromiso, de pertenecer y pertenencia, nos hace reconocer en nosotros mismos las cualidades más íntimas, los más profundos deseos, los más ocultos anhelos. El otro te completa y te muestra, al mostrarse él mismo, vulnerable, expuesto, real. En una palabra: humano.

"Entonces reconoces en ti un ser verdadero, entero, vivo, lleno de defectos pero también de hermosas virtudes.

"Muchos dicen que amar es mostrar tus defectos sin temor, yo más bien creo que amar es mostrar tus virtudes sin temor… por qué? Porque son éstas, tus virtudes las que te hacen humano y vulnerable, la ternura, la delicadeza, el mostrar el cariño, el expresar el amor.

"Nada te pone tan en las manos del otro como mostrarte dulce y entregado, con tus virtudes en las manos, con todo lo bueno que tu corazón tiene para dar; porque obviamente al ser lo más delicado es también lo que más duele. Lo que más dolería si fuera rechazado.

"Pero el amor, el amar, el amar a otro como a ti mismo, no más que a ti, sino igual, pues imposible amar a otro con mayor intensidad de lo que uno se ama a sí mismo, o de dónde saldría ese amor para el otro si no esta en el corazón previamente?; entonces sentir ese amor hacia otro que te es diferente, separado, ajeno a ti; te hace extenderte mas allá de lo establecido en la razón o de los confines de tus propios límites, los que te has puesto toda la vida, porque ves en el otro el reflejo de ti mismo, una extensión de tu misma persona, ser de tu ser, alma de tu alma, pedazo de tu mismo corazón.

"El amor cuando es verdadero no deja de ser, nunca pasa, perdura, todo lo soporta, todo lo espera. Pero para ser verdadero necesita ser correspondido y durar toda la vida. Por eso el amor verdadero sencillamente dura para siempre. _Fuerte como la muerte es el amor*_… y al decir fuerte creo que se refiere a rotundo, definitivo, eterno, invencible.

"Te eleva, te hace soñar, cada alegría es mas vívida, cada emoción más intensa, cada lágrima más sentida, cada caricia más dulce, cada momento más delicioso. Cada instante más humano, los colores brillantes, y el tiempo infinito y la vez reposado, sereno. Por eso te entregas a ti y al otro, por eso te conoces y le conoces, por eso te atreves a mostrarte al mundo tal cual, sin caretas, como la frase que mencionas.

"Y eres, dentro de todos tus defectos, cuando amas, cuando amas de verdad, por aquella persona que es tu misma alma, por él eres capaz de lograr lo imposible, romper todos tus miedos, brincar cualquier barrera; vencerte a ti mismo; alzarte sobre las nubes y tocar el mismo cielo. Amar con toda tu alma, sin condiciones, sin excusas, sin miedo. Con amor, sólo con amor."

Hubo un breve silencio en la cabina hasta que Pauna suspiró.

Pauna: amiga, pero que profundidad. Que bárbara! Casi se me salen las lágrimas.

Fabián: hermosa manera de verlo y además estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Mi libro gira alrededor de esa idea precisamente. El ser más allá de las excusas, el amor como medio de reconocimiento personal.

La joven se sonrojó un poco y para aligerar el ambiente dijo:

Candy: creo que he visto demasiadas telenovelas…

* frase bíblica

Los tres ocupantes de la cabina rieron alegres ante el comentario de la más joven de ellos. Siguieron platicando del libro del escritor, al que antes de retirarse le dieron las gracias por

aceptar su invitación y le desearon todo el éxito con su libro.

En los comerciales Candy sacó un papel de cuaderno donde había escrito el poema que quería decir mientras Pauna salía un minuto a beber algo de agua.

Una vez de vuelta Pauna inició la conversación introduciendo al público en lo que sería el segmento que comenzaba.

Pauna: como ustedes recordarán, amigos nuestros, hace unos días, la pequeña Candy a mi lado, compartió en estos micrófonos un poema de su autoría, el cual a mi ver fue maravilloso. Hoy le entrego los micrófonos por completo para que lea un poema de otro autor que trajo hoy para compartirnos.

Candy: gracias, Pauna. El poema que quiero leer se llama "Te amo" y es de la autoría de Gian Franco Pagliaro, un poeta maravilloso.

Candy, con voz pausada empezó a leer.

Te amo

Te amo de una manera inexplicable.

De una forma inconfesable.

De un modo contradictorio.

Te amo

Con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos,

y cambian de humor continuamente.

Por lo que ya sabes,

El tiempo.

La vida.

La muerte.

Te amo

con el mundo que no entiendo.

Con la gente que no comprende.

Con la ambivalencia de mi alma.

Con la incoherencia de mis actos,

Con la fatalidad del destino.

Con la conspiración del deseo.

Con la ambigüedad de los hechos.

Aún cuando te digo que no te amo, te amo.

Hasta cuando te engaño, no te engaño.

En el fondo, llevo a cabo un plan,

para amarte... mejor.

Te amo.

Sin reflexionar, inconscientemente,

irresponsablemente,

espontáneamente,

involuntariamente,

por instinto,

por impulso,

irracionalmente.

En efecto no tengo argumentos lógicos,

ni siquiera improvisados

para fundamentar este amor que siento por ti,

que surgió misteriosamente de la nada,

que no ha resuelto mágicamente nada,

y que milagrosamente, de a poco, con poco y nada

ha mejorado lo peor de mi.

Te amo.

Te amo con un cuerpo que no piensa,

con un corazón que no razona,

con una cabeza que no coordina.

Te amo

incomprensiblemente.

Sin preguntarme, por qué te amo.

Sin importarme por qué te amo.

Sin cuestionarme por qué te amo.

Te amo

sencillamente porque te amo.

Yo mismo no se por qué te amo.

Cuando Candy terminó de leer Pauna notó las lágrimas presas en sus ojos verdes. Conociendo a su amiga como lo hacia entendía bien a quién iba dirigido el poema, pero sabía que Candy era muy reservada, por eso se limitó a guardar silencio hasta que ella misma siguió hablando con el público.

Candy: así como fue muy personal leer un poema de mi autoría hace unos días, así es intensamente personal leer esto hoy.

Para sorpresa de Pauna, Candy estaba hablando de su vida privada.

Candy: estas palabras expresan mucho de lo que alberga mi alma.

Pauna: es muy hermoso. Cuál es tu parte favorita?

Candy: me gusta todo completo, me identifico con todo lo que dice pues… a mi ver, no sé a los demás… pero para mi habla de un amor intenso que a pesar de ser así de fuerte es difícil de explicar y que, al parecer, no ha sido siempre bien expresado; porque él, quien ama, se reconoce un ser no perfecto, eso es maravilloso, pues es humano, y humano siempre será mejor que perfecto. Eso lo veo en las frases que habla de sus cambios de ánimo, del fatal destino, de la incoherencia de sus actos… Pero si debo escoger una frase sería esta:

En efecto no tengo argumentos lógicos,

ni siquiera improvisados

para fundamentar este amor que siento por ti,

que surgió misteriosamente de la nada,

que no ha resuelto mágicamente nada,

y que milagrosamente, de a poco, con poco y nada

ha mejorado lo peor de mi.

"Es mi favorita porque siento que habla de la pureza del amor. Del nacimiento del amor, mas allá de toda lógica y explicación. Más allá de la razón, más allá de la mente, grabado en el corazón. Poco a poco existiendo, creciendo, cambiando él y, aunque no nos hace perfectos de la noche a la mañana, nos va cambiando con fuerza imparable y sublime. Vivo, hermoso, divino."

Candy se quedó callada y Pauna tomó los micrófonos.

Pauna: amables amigos con esa idea vamos a comerciales.

- Estoy en shock – le dijo Pauna a Candy al escuchar la música del corte.

- Por qué?

- Casi haces que me ponga a llorar y tú ahí sonriendo como si nada. – Pauna tomó un pañuelo y limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al escuchar lo que Candy había dicho.

- Ya no estoy triste.

- Lo sé, he notado un cambio en ti que hoy se refleja más que nunca cuando te atreves a compartir algo, como tú lo llamas, tan intensamente personal.

Luego de un silencio en el que Candy bebió algo de agua para aclarar su garganta, Pauna se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde hacía rato.

- Qué pasó anoche entre ustedes? – dijo de repente.

Candy tranquila no hizo el menor gesto.

- Nada.

- Piensas volver con él?

- No sé si sea posible, creo que él ya esta con alguien más.

- Y lo dices tan tranquila.

Candy intentó explicarle a su amiga por qué ya no se sentía de humor para encerrarse en su estudio a pintar casi sin comer como lo hiciera cuando recién terminó con Terry.

- Es que aunque es cierto que me duele el rompimiento y más me duele saber que está con alguien más. Porque Pauna, créeme: imaginarlo con otra me hace daño como si se me desgarrara el corazón. Al mismo tiempo sé que mi amor es verdadero, nunca lo había sentido así Pauna, nunca me había sentido tan completa, tan feliz, tan viva. Aunque ya no esté conmigo hay algo de él que siempre vivirá en mí. Es como si un pedazo de él, del amor que me tuvo, viviera en mi corazón para siempre. Soy feliz si él está sano y feliz. Soy feliz sólo de saber que Terry existe. Que hay alguien como él en este mundo caótico y que yo lo amo.

- Ya lo veo y no podría estar mas contenta por ti, amiga – le dijo con los ojos llorosos y tomando su mano para luego continuar -. Bueno, nos quedan escasos diez minutos de programa, creo que atenderemos algunas llamadas y luego te invito a comer para platicar.

- No puedo, lo dejamos para otro día, tengo un compromiso.

- Un compromiso? Con quién o qué?

- Tengo algo que hacer en casa. – Candy no quiso responderle a Pauna la verdad para que su amiga no empezara a hacerse ideas que tal vez no fueran ciertas.

Aunque Terry y ella saldrían juntos eso no significaba nada, todavía estaba el asunto de la persona que ella creía era la pareja de él ahora.

El programa terminó con las dos chicas respondiendo las preguntas de dónde podían los radioescuchas encontrar el libro que promocionara el joven escritor un rato antes, y otros preguntando de nuevo el nombre del autor del poema que leyera Candy al aire.

Cuando Candy llegó a su departamento apenas le dio tiempo de vestirse, un mensaje de texto en su celular le avisaba que Terry la recogería en una hora.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_

Si alguien desea escuchar el poema "Te amo" en la voz de su autor, click a la liga:

.com/watch?v=IBQdbv5uy80


	16. Chapter 16

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XVI**

Los dos jóvenes buscaron en el parque un lugar para acomodarse a comer y encontrando un frondoso árbol decidieron tender en el pasto bajo su sombra una manta y sentarse en los cojines que Candy trajo.

Después de comer un emparedado, Terry tomó la botella de vino de mesa que había traído y sirvió un poco más en la copa de Candy. Ella abrió una bolsa plástica con algunas manzanas y tomando una le ofreció otra al joven.

- Es tu fruta favorita verdad? – le preguntó él.

- Sí, me gusta mucho. – respondió Candy.

- Lo sé. Eres capaz de pasar días comiendo solo eso. Sobre todo cuando pintas… por cierto qué has pensado sobre la exposición que te dije anoche?

- No lo sé. Creo que tal vez sí me atreva, pero necesito pensarlo. No creo tener el talento necesario para exponer y tal vez la crítica no sea muy favorable. – le dijo ella todavía dudosa, pero cada vez más inclinada a la idea.

- Tú sólo dime quién habla mal de tus pinturas y yo le doy un tiro. – le dijo él bromeando.

- No bromees con eso… y si todos hablan mal, les vas a pegar un tiro a todos? – le preguntó Candy sonriendo.

- Así es, subiré a mi caballo blanco y defenderé el honor de esta doncella. – le dijo pausada y galantemente mirándola a los ojos.

Terry hizo un movimiento del brazo como si blandiera un sable en escena a lo que Candy rió animadamente.

Siguieron bromeando un buen rato, hasta que Candy se animó a hacer la pregunta que estaba carcomiéndola por dentro. Debía atreverse de una vez.

_- __Qué puedo perder? se preguntaba._

Fue interrumpida por unos chicos que entrenaban cerca con un pesado disco metálico de lanzamiento de pista y lo habían arrojado hacia ellos equivocando el tiro; con enorme descuido, pues había lugares en el parque especiales para esas actividades y no deberían hacerlo cerca de donde se sentaban los paseantes.

Terry lo recogió de donde cayó cerca de sus pies, notando lo pesado que era, y se los lanzó de vuelta; no sin antes advertirles un poco serio que tuvieran más cuidado o podrían lastimar a la señorita que estaba a su lado.

Cuando el joven se sentó de nuevo a su lado, Candy se obligó a preguntar lo que necesitaba saber.

- _Hazlo!, se decía a sí misma, qué puedes perder, pregúntaselo de una vez! No seas cobarde Candice White!… Acaso no lo amas?_

- Hablando de doncellas… - dijo Candy con un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos un segundo - qué hay de cierto con el rumor de que tú y la actriz protagónica de tu nueva obra andan… digamos romanceando?

- Ya sabes como son las revistas de espectáculos, maximizan cualquier cosa. – dijo él pretendiendo no darle importancia, aunque escudriñaba discretamente la expresión en el rostro femenino.

- Entonces sí andan… - aseveró ella.

Terry sonrió y sólo le dijo:

- Define andar…

- Terry, si no me quieres decir no hay problema, no estás obligado. – respondió Candy intentando restarle importancia a su pregunta.

- Acaso tengo la opción de no contestar? No creo que quiera dejarte hirviendo de celos. – le dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules.

- Celos yo? – intentó mentir pero el rubor en sus mejillas amenazaba con delatarla.

- No los sientes? – dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Dando un sorbo a su bebida comentó distraídamente.

- No tendría derecho.

Él insistió.

- Independientemente a si tendrías derecho o no, los sientes?

- Qué cosa?

- Celos. – dijo él.

Candy sonrió traviesa.

- Define celos…

Terry no pudo evitar reír abiertamente.

- Bien jugado, pecas, digna contrincante como todo el tiempo.

Candy respondió con una amplia sonrisa y siguió bebiendo el contenido de su copa, convencida de que él no respondería, para su sorpresa él le dijo de pronto.

- Respondiendo a tu pregunta: No, no ando con Rose Berkeley.

_- No anda con ella? Que bien! pensó Candy emocionada._

- Y entonces tanta especulación a qué se debe? – le preguntó intentando descifrar el rostro masculino.

- Te diré un secreto, Candy. – le dijo él bajando la voz.

- Cuál?

- Rose es mi prima.

- Qué? – le preguntó claramente sorprendida.

- Es mi prima. Por la familia de mi padre.

- Yo pensé que habías roto toda relación con ellos.

- Así es, pero Rose llegó aquí, audicionó para el papel y lo ganó como cualquiera, como ves ni siquiera usa el apellido. Cuando en los ensayos la reconocí me contó cómo ella también se alejó de la familia y ahora es una paria de los Grandchester igual que yo… - le explicó guiñándole un ojo como un niño travieso -. Aunque conviví con ella sólo un par de años de niños Rose y yo siempre nos llevamos bien y me da mucho gusto que esté en NY, a pesar de que entiendo el difícil momento que está pasando por perseguir sus sueños, tal como lo hiciera yo hace ya algunos años…

_- Entonces no andas con nadie como yo creía – pensaba ella__ sonriendo internamente._

Se quedó pensativa un momento y reflexionó en voz alta.

- Y no han dicho que son parientes para que la prensa no la destroce viva diciendo que consiguió el protagónico a su corta experiencia solo porque es prima del dueño de la compañía…

- Vaya, por qué no eras tan brillante en clase, eh? – le preguntó él bromeando.

- Tu qué sabes de cómo yo era en clase?

Terry atrapó uno de los rizos que se escapaban del peinado de Candy y jugando con él entre sus dedos le dijo.

- Me lo imagino, tu actitud me lo dice todo. Es obvio que eras una revoltosa.

- Simpático…

- Pecosa…

- Pero dejar que piensen que son pareja no resulta igual? – dijo ella al fin.

- Sólo dicen que lo somos porque nos vieron comiendo un par de veces en la misma mesa durante los ensayos y alguna vez en un restaurante, ya sabes cómo son. Mientras no hablemos de ello, en dos días nadie lo recordará.

Ella retiró de un tirón el mechón de su cabello con el que seguían jugando las manos masculinas, y se rió ante la cara de decepción que él puso como si fuera un niño regañado.

- Es una pena. – dijo Terry finalmente.

- Qué cosa?

- Que no hayas sentido celos.

- Por qué? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, sintiéndolo tan cerca sentado a su lado que casi podía sentir su aliento acariciándole la piel.

- Hubiera sido muy halagador que te encelaras por mí.

Candy no tuvo tiempo para responder. El pesado disco metálico con el que los chicos jugaban golpeó la frente de Terry haciéndole una herida arriba de la ceja que inmediatamente empezó a sangrar. Él se puso en pie de un impulso pero el mareo lo hizo caer de rodillas en el pasto.

Candy se arrodilló junto a él y alcanzó a sostenerlo cuan pesado era contra su cuerpo cuando él perdía el conocimiento. Fue solo un segundo en el que al parecer perdió el sentido por el golpe, pero Candy se sintió gravemente alarmada viendo la sangre que se derramaba de su frente.

Como pudo Candy lo ayudó a incorporarse mientras los asustados muchachos se acercaban a pedir disculpas. Entre todos ayudaron a Candy a llevar al joven al coche.

- Estás seguro que no quieres ir a que te revisen a un hospital? – le preguntó una vez dentro del coche que ella conducía esta vez.

- No… me siento mareado pero no es nada. Se reirán de mí… en el hospital… si voy por algo tan simple como si fuera… un niño pequeño. – le contestó él apretando en su frente la servilleta que Candy le diera para detener la hemorragia.

Se sentía aun confundido y se le dificultaba un poco hablar, pero no quería preocupar a la joven, por lo que intentó restarle importancia. Por eso tampoco le dijo las gruesas gotas de sangre que salieron por su nariz una vez dentro del auto y que limpió discretamente sin que ella lo viera.

- Esta bien, vamos a mi departamento – le dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa y preocupada manejando a toda prisa -, lavaremos la herida y esperaremos a ver cómo te sientes. Pero te advierto que si sigues sangrando te llevaré al hospital y no me importa si tengo que hacerlo arrastrándote.

- Es un trato. – le contestó él rindiéndose.

Una vez en el departamento la joven limpió en el baño la frente de Terry notando, para su tranquilidad, que el corte provocado no era demasiado profundo. Él estaba sentado en el lavabo de mármol y ella de pie con un trapo húmedo terminaba de limpiarlo, para luego colocarle una gasa en la frente cubriendo la herida.

- Ay me duele! – dijo él quejándose -. Estas segura que no estas cobrándote todas las bromas que te he hecho? Me duele, Candy!

- Me llamo pecas, no lo olvides, tú me bautizaste así. – dijo ella sin hacerle caso y continuando su tarea.

- Tienes razón pecas, gracias por recordármelo, no lo olvidaré.- dijo él relajándose un poco.

- Tienes suerte, no soy una mujer que se amedrente a la vista de la sangre.

- Ya esta? En serio me lastimas! – él seguía inquieto quejándose, aunque Candy notó que estaba más bien jugando con ella.

- Un hombre tan grandote y tan fuertote, mira que llorar como un niño por una cortadita. – le dijo ella burlándose sin detener lo que hacía en la frente masculina.

- No es que yo sea un debilucho, es que tú eres muy brusca conmigo. No me tratas bien. – le respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

- No te trato bien? – le dijo ella haciendo una pausa en lo que hacía y quedándose viéndolo intensamente a los ojos, con una intencionada expresión de inocencia en sus pupilas.

- No me mires así. – le dijo él muy cerca de su rostro.

- Así como? – preguntó fingiendo que no entendía sin quitarle la mirada que con toda intención tenía fija en él con expresión inocente.

- Así, con esos ojos. Grandes y brillosos, brillosos…- dijo él viéndola tiernamente.

Sin romper el contacto visual, con expresión que planeó inocente hizo un ligero mimo con los labios y le dijo con voz muy baja.

- Son los únicos que tengo.

- Te aprovechas de mi debilidad, Candice White.

- Un hombre como tú no creo que tenga debilidades. – le dijo retomando su misión en la frente masculina. Mientras él la miraba sin perder el menor movimiento en el rostro de ella, casi sin parpadear.

- Tengo una y muy grande.

- Pues no te sientas mal, hasta superman tiene debilidades. – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Así es, esta es mi kriptonita personal.

- En serio? y también es verde? – le preguntó la joven divertida siguiendo la broma.

Terry tenía fijos sus ojos azules en los de Candy a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

- Si, mi debilidad también es verde, pero no es una, son dos.

- Qué son? – le dijo ella deteniendo su tarea para mirarlo intrigada por su respuesta.

- Tus ojos.

Entonces él, perdiendo los estribos, la tomó por los hombros y se acercó decidido a besarla por fin. Ella, previendo sus intenciones le fijó con un fuerte movimiento la gasa en la frente, a lo que él dio un grito de dolor olvidando sus intenciones románticas por el momento.

- Ya esta, listo. – le dijo alejándose, por lo que él bajó lavabo, para ambos luego dirigirse a la sala.

- No encuentro mi celular. No lo tengo en los bolsillos. – dijo Terry buscando el aparato una vez sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar.

- Se debe haber quedado en el césped del parque. Nos vinimos tan apurados que dejamos todo allá. – le dijo ella, entonces recordó sus pertenencias y añadió - Yo también dejé mi bolso en la carrera. Voy a recoger todo, ya vuelvo. – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- No, espera, te acompaño. – le dijo él levantándose apresuradamente del sofá.

- Nada de eso. Tu siéntate un momento, toma este vaso de agua – le dijo alcanzándoselo de donde lo había dejado en la mesita del café - . El parque esta a cinco minutos, no me tardo nada. Tú te sientes mejor, verdad?

- Esta bien te espero… sí… me siento… mejor - accedió él reconociendo que aun no se le pasaba el mareo por completo, y luego añadió - gracias.

Candy salió aceleradamente del departamento rumbo al parque.

Luego de un rato, cuando el fuerte mareo que sufría se le pasó y se sintió bien del todo, Terry se levantó del sillón donde estaba. Candy estaba tardando demasiado. Nervioso empezó a recorrer el departamento en el que él sabía ella viviría sola a partir de ese día debido al matrimonio de Patty.

Al otro lado de la sala de estar en el extremo opuesto a las habitaciones estaba el estudio de Candy. Él nunca había entrado allí, ella nunca lo había invitado y el joven no se hubiera atrevido a pedírselo respetuoso del implícito deseo de la chica de no mostrar sus pinturas a nadie.

Pero hoy notó algo raro, la puerta estaba abierta.

No pudo evitarlo y en un impulso se dirigió a la pieza. Al cruzar la puerta buscó el interruptor y, encendiendo la luz, el interior del estudio de Candy se le reveló entonces sin censuras.

Caminó lentamente y lo que fue encontrando lo sorprendió de gran manera.

Cuando entré al estudio lo primero que me sorprendió fue la cantidad de cuadros que había en él. Aun de pie desde la entrada alcancé a ver muchos de ellos todavía en los caballetes y muchos más acomodados dentro de cajas con separaciones especiales.

Noté de inmediato el talento de la pintora desde la primer pieza que vi. La técnica era impecable, los trazos controlados, el juego de luz, los matices, las profundidades, todo me pareció exquisito.

Sabiendo que no debería estar ahí, pero demasiado admirado por lo que encontraba, me atreví a caminar lentamente dentro de la habitación. Las pinturas se sucedían una a otra en un raudal impresionante. Eran tantas que me parecía difícil contarlas, incluso verlas todas.

Me llamó la atención un numeroso grupo de pinturas colocadas en una caja de almacenaje, todas parecían tener el azul como color predominante, por la fecha en ellas noté que Candy las había hecho hacía pocas semanas.

Estas pinturas me sobrecogieron desde la primera que saqué para admirarla. Tomé una por una para observarlas detenidamente y luego de admirar todas las coloqué de nuevo en su lugar. No supe por qué pero una sensación desconocida me invadió, a pesar de que eran muy diferentes entre sí, parecía que hablaban de lo mismo.

Aunque no supe definir qué era aquello exactamente, me sentí ligado a la artista de inmediato, como si me hablara directamente. Me sentí extrañamente reflejado en cada una de ellas como si algo de mí se dejara ver en esos trazos; lo adjudiqué al claro talento de Candy y pensé con orgullo que así como yo el público se identificaría también con sus obras, si ella se atrevía un día a exponerlas.

Cuando terminé la inspección de aquella caja, abrí otra más pero me llamó la atención una angosta puerta que estaba detrás de aquel segundo contenedor.

Conciente de que ya había transgredido todos los límites de la educación y del respeto a lo ajeno, y que era demasiado tarde para retroceder, me atreví a abrir esa segunda puerta. Era un cuarto la mitad del tamaño del anterior, pero lo suficientemente grande para contener también una gran cantidad de pinturas.

Busqué el interruptor junto a la puerta sin encontrar ninguno, entonces me ubiqué en el centro de la habitación y, buscándolo en las sombras, encontré el cordón que encendía el bombillo de luz en aquel almacén que Candy tenía en su estudio.

Me cegó la luz tan blanca un momento y cerré los ojos como reflejo. Cuando los abrí lo que vi me sobrecogió el corazón. La vi a ella. En verdad la vi. Como nunca antes pensé verla. La encontré en cada una de esas obras. Ahí estaban sus manos en la de la esquina de aquel cuarto, sus pies en la de junto, su rostro en un autorretrato más abajo.

Estremecido empecé a mirar en todos y cada uno de los cuadros del lugar. Vi los que estaban apoyados en las paredes, los que estaban recargados unos en otros y los que encontré dentro de unas cajas iguales a las que había en el estudio.

Saqué una a una las pinturas de aquellos contenedores.

Los sentimientos que me embargaron desde que observé el primero de los cuadros que encontré en ese lugar son difíciles de explicar. Por un lado, obviamente, me sentía culpable por estar hurgando en la intimidad de Candy. Pero por otro lado… por otro lado estaba sencillamente y en una palabra… devastado.

No puedo poner en palabras el intenso sufrimiento que sentí exponía cada una de aquellas pinturas. Todas eran emotivas, crudas, reales. El mensaje era directo, claro, sin decoraciones de ningún tipo. El mensaje que sentí provenía de las pinturas de Candy era simple: dolor. Un gran dolor.

Yo no era hombre que llorara fácilmente, en el teatro por supuesto, pero en la vida no. En mi vida de adulto había llorado una sola vez: la vez que ella no aceptó casarse conmigo. Aquella noche me encerré en el despacho de mi casa y sentado junto a la chimenea derramé lágrimas de dolor por haber perdido a la mujer que amaba.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas que se apresuraban ahora a salir de mis ojos no eran por mí, eran por ella. No eran por alguna pérdida mía, eran por la pérdida de ella.

Lo entendí todo en un segundo. Mi madre de alguna manera había tenido razón.

Lo entendí cuando vi retratadas en óleo unas manitas infantiles que no eran otras que las de ella, las reconocí por una cicatriz en su muñeca derecha que hasta la fecha tiene. Las pequeñas manos en la imagen sostenían un juguete maltrecho por el uso. Fue obvio para mí que el juego de luces y sombras que Candy había logrado con su talento reflejaba el dolor que guardaba su alma al recordarse a si misma sosteniendo aquel objeto.

Sus pequeñas, blancas y delicadas manos de cuando era niña estaban representadas en varios cuadros más. Todos con la misma idea: vulnerabilidad, soledad, tristeza.

Mis lágrimas encontraron mis mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo; saliendo más abundantemente cuando vi sus manos cubiertas de heridas y manchadas de su propia sangre en una de las pinturas. Llenas de cicatrices en otra. Llenas de lodo en la siguiente. En una se entrelazaban sus delicados dedos como si rezara. En otra más se aferraban a algo en la oscuridad. Eran tan pequeñas, ella seguramente era tan pequeña cuando vivió aquello que hoy reflejaba en sus cuadros, que un sentimiento de impotencia me llenó y me sentí inútil como nunca antes.

Vi los autorretratos que había hecho y la expresión en su rostro terminó por acabar con mis defensas y el poco auto control que me quedaba. Soledad, vacío, tristeza, angustia, ganas de escapar. En todos ellos era lo mismo.

Esos ojos verdes que yo adoraba y poblaban mis sueños estaban representados en las imágenes viendo directamente al espectador con una mirada de dolor, de desesperación, como si gritaran pidiendo ayuda.

El talento de Candy había logrado que las imágenes en sus cuadros se vieran tan reales que yo me sentí de pronto envuelto en un mal sueño; en el que ella detallaba escena tras escena la pesadilla de su vida.

Qué cosas había vivido la única dueña de mi amor, no lo sabía, pero cualquier situación que yo hubiera pasado palidecería ante lo que ella obviamente tenía que contar y que en sus pinturas me gritaba hoy a la cara lo que nunca antes vi.

Algo que se pareció mucho a una incontrolable rabia amenazaba con apoderarse de mí. Era claro que había sufrido muchos maltratos físicos que la habían lastimado más allá de lo decible.

No comprendía cómo era posible hacer tal cosa a una criatura como ella, pues mientras la veía reflejada en sus pinturas como una pequeña niña rubia pecosita con algunos rizos sobre su frente, con sus lindos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas; sentía que yo mismo entonces de pequeña y hoy de mujer solo hubiera querido tocarla delicadamente como a las alas de una mariposa. Ella era tan delicada, tan frágil, tan dulce, cómo pudo pasarle todo esto?

Me sentí impotente, inútil, insuficiente. Cuánto hubiera deseado encontrar a quien dañó así a Candy y estrangularlo con mis propias manos, y hacerle pagar por cada una de las preciosas lágrimas de ella.

Seguí de pie observando todo aquello y llorando como un niño hasta que sentí su presencia junto a mí. Al verla no pude más que acercar su cuerpo para abrazarla y ella como un pajarito se refugió en mis brazos y empezó a llorar igual que yo.

Sentí su cuerpo tibio y frágil entre mis brazos y una sensación de llenura me rebosó el corazón. Ella, sin duda, era la mitad perdida de mi alma encontrada después de vagar una eternidad extrañándola; y hoy la entendía mejor de lo que antes jamás hubiera podido hacerlo.

Todas las palabras del mundo no alcanzarían a explicar lo mucho que la amaba, todo lo que mi corazón sentía por ella. Era un sentimiento más poderoso que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera experimentado.

Este amor, este amor por ella opacaba con su fuerza cualquier otra cosa que mi alma sintiera, llenaba con su rotunda presencia todos los rincones de mi ser; sentirla cerca de mi me hacía sentir vivo, entero, un hombre completo.

Ella era mía, era mi mujer y yo no iba a dejarla ir nunca más, así tuviera que hacer cualquier cosa, estaría con ella hasta el final de los tiempos.

Ella era mía y yo era suyo. Irremediablemente y porque así estaba escrito, con la fuerza del mar impetuoso, con la intensidad de la oscuridad de la noche, con la vehemencia del trueno… y al mismo tiempo su amor, su tierna presencia me envolvía con la delicia del aroma de las rosas en verano y la frescura de la brisa marina en el rostro, como cuando se camina a la orilla de la playa una clara mañana llena de luz y serenas fragancias.

Mi mujer se dejó abrazar por mí y rodearla con mis brazos. Quería sostenerla ahí toda la vida, protegerla, cuidarla. Tal vez yo no era el mejor hombre del mundo, y ciertamente no era perfecto, pero ella valía el esfuerzo para intentar hacerla feliz. Si alguien merecía ser feliz era ella. Ella que reía conmigo de mis tonterías cuando yo estaba ciego a sus propias angustias.

Ella que había soportado mi necio ultimátum cuando yo no debía haber sido otra cosa más que paciente.

Ella que era mi alma misma, la mujer que me completaba, que alegraba mi vida con su presencia, con su sonrisa, con sus ojos, con sus delicadas manos, esas manos que yo adoraba.

Ella, cuyo ser alguien arrancara de mi mismo en la creación sólo para crearla, para crearla para mí. Estaba rodeado por ella y ella rodeada por mí, fui creado para ella y ella para mí.

No había dudas. Yo era suyo, total, absoluta y enteramente suyo desde el alma hasta el cuerpo, desde la razón hasta el sentimiento, desde el mismo ser en el inicio y hasta el mismo ser en el fin.

Y ella era mía, mi mujer, por completo.

Perfecta y diseñada enteramente para ser mía. Candy. La mujer que lo era todo para mí, hoy y siempre, para siempre.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	17. Chapter 17

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo XVII**

- Terry – le dijo al fin la joven aun abrazada fuertemente a su pecho, limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Dime – le dijo él sin soltarla, renuente a separarse de ella.

- Yo… necesitamos hablar.

- Perdóname por haber entrado aquí sin tu permiso.

- Nada de eso, Terry. – le dijo sin soltarlo con el rostro escondido en su torso -. Hace mucho debí haberte dejado entrar no solo aquí, sino a mi vida por completo. Y de eso quiero hablarte.

Él le acarició el cabello en gesto de comprensión.

- No hace falta, Candy.

- Es que yo quiero explicarte todo lo que ha pasado.

- Te dolerá mucho contarme? – le dijo tomando con su mano la barbilla de ella para tiernamente hacerla mirarlo.

Él no quería que ella se forzara a hablar si aun le dolía demasiado hacerlo. Hoy comprendía sin palabras lo que había ocurrido y el por qué de su lejanía y no deseaba hacerla sufrir más recordando el pasado.

- Ya no. – le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

- Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

La certeza en los ojos de Candy lo convenció de que efectivamente como había visto esa mañana ella, por alguna razón, era una nueva mujer y hoy estaba lista para dejar atrás de una vez el pasado. Sabedor de que para hacerlo de verdad ella necesitaría que él la escuchara le dijo:

- Entonces te escucho. – la soltó ligeramente, aunque no del todo, sólo lo suficiente para verla a la cara.

Candy le relató al joven lo que nunca antes se había atrevido a contarle. Aunque a él le dolían cada una de sus palabras como heridas en el corazón, sabía que debía dejarla terminar su historia y desahogarse así.

De esa forma, abrazada a su pecho, en frases para él muy difíciles de escuchar, pero necesarias, le explicó lo que fue su vida y cómo todas esas cosas dolorosas le habían impedido antes valorar las bondades que el estar viva le ofrecía.

Le relató también lo que había vivido en los últimos días y cómo sentía que aquellos eventos amargos dejaban de perseguirla poco a poco dándole un recobrado espacio para disfrutar de lo bueno que existía en su vida.

Finalmente y derrumbando las últimas barreras del temor que la invadiera en el pasado, cruzó la última frontera y le dijo sin dudar:

- Yo… Terry no sé si tú todavía sientas algo… por mí…

- Qué dices pecosa? - le preguntó él extrañado por la idea que ella tenía.

- Es que si tal vez te he perdido para siempre…

- Candy…

Terry necesitaba decirle que su amor seguía vivo en él y que no moriría jamás, pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

- No, déjame decirte lo que tengo aquí, por favor. – lo miró expresión seria en su delicado rostro mientras con una mano se presionaba el pecho, en una muestra de que necesitaba decirle en voz alta todo lo que su corazón estaba gritando en silencio.

El joven se quedó callado y la dejó decir todo lo que ella deseaba.

- Te escucho.

- Yo no sé si tú todavía me ames – le dijo mientras con los ojos fijos en el pecho masculino jugaba nerviosamente con los botones de la camisa de Terry, al tiempo que él presionaba ligeramente su cintura con sus manos -, o si podrías perdonarme un día por haberte rechazado. Pero quiero que sepas algo.

Tornó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al rostro de él que estaba silencioso escuchándola, sobrecogido por mirar aquellas amadas lagunas verdes viéndolo de esa forma.

- Quiero que sepas que te amo – le dijo ella de un sólo respiro luego de un breve silencio -. Que nunca he amado a nadie antes de ti y que te amé desde mucho antes de siquiera darme cuenta o permitírmelo a mi misma.

Las palabras le salían a borbotones como si en un continuo flujo su alma se liberara de sus más preciados secretos. En un solo respiro profundo con una seguridad insospechada continuó su confesión sin perder el acuoso contacto visual que sostenía tímidamente con Terry.

- Quiero que sepas que estuve ciega antes, y que mi ceguera me impidió ver la profundidad de tu amor por mi y la sinceridad en tus deseos y promesas; y mi miedo a la vida, que ahora entiendo que tenía, pero que antes no podía ver; ese miedo, Terry, me tenía paralizada alejando al único hombre que ama mi corazón… y eres tú.

Los ojos azules de Terry la miraban con fervor contemplando a la mujer que amaba diciendo las más dulces palabras que él había escuchado jamás.

- Quiero que sepas – continuó ella - que sin importar si volvemos o no yo siempre voy a amarte. Antes no te valoré Terry, te traté con frialdad muchas veces cuando tú eras tan bueno conmigo. Pero estaba ciega Terry, me perdonas?

Terry acarició su mejilla y ella continuó.

- Tú has traído a mi vida tantas cosas buenas que antes no valoré pero que hoy atesoro como lo más preciado que ha podido pasarme. Decirte estas cosas me hace sentir vulnerable frente a ti, pero ya no tengo miedo, pase lo que pase sé que voy a estar bien.

Candy limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos y decidida a decirle todo pasara lo que pasara, continuó sonriendo.

- El amor que siento por ti y que llena mi corazón, OH! Me siento tan libre de poder decirlo al fin!, - le dijo viendo cómo él también sonreía ligeramente - el amor que siento por ti es el sentimiento más puro, más hermoso y luminoso que he sentido jamás, así como el amanecer que vimos tú y yo esta mañana; y que éste, mi amor, vivirá siempre aun cuando tú ya de mi guardes solo un recuerdo y seamos amigos desde ahora en adelante.

Candy se quedó en silencio disfrutando la maravillosa sensación que le producía expresar libremente y sin miedos lo que guardaba su alma.

Después de un momento y luego de soltar un suspiro, Terry limpió sus ojos de las lágrimas que había derramado mientras la escuchaba, aclaró su garganta y le dijo viéndola fijamente.

- Lo que siento por ti ni en un millón de años se convertiría en un recuerdo solamente.

- No? – le preguntó ella anhelante con una luminosa sonrisa.

- No, nunca, princesa.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y sujetándola muy cerca del suyo liberó sus propios sentimientos. Con toda la ternura de la que era capaz la miraba a los ojos, mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano y con la voz más suave que ella jamás había escuchado le dijo:

- Candy, por cada te amo que me dices yo tengo otro igual para ti, por cada beso que me des mis labios guardan otro igual para ti. Por cada suspiro, cada mirada, cada caricia y cada sueño que tu alma tenga en el que yo este incluido mi alma misma guarda otro igual para ti. Ni el pasado, ni la vida, ni la muerte, nada podría jamás alejarme de la única dueña de mi corazón, mi pequeña niña pecosa, por quien yo sería capaz de todo y a la que adoro con toda mi alma.

Terry, conectado a ella como ningún otro ser humano podría estarlo jamás por ese lazo invisible del amor, le dijo algo que terminó por derrumbar cualquier recelo que ella pudiera sentir.

- Candy, yo nunca te dejaré. Aun cuando la vida se pusiera difícil, yo nunca te dejaré. Tienes que creer eso. Cualquier cosa a la que nos enfrentemos, la enfrentaremos juntos. Yo nunca te dejaré. – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Las palabras de él llegaron a los oídos de la joven endulzando con su sabor su corazón para el que era ese precisamente el mayor de los temores: Que él la dejara si la vida no era siempre satisfactoria.

Candy al escuchar eso empezó a llorar quedamente sintiendo cómo las palabras de Terrence la ayudaban a desvanecer poco a poco los últimos miedos de su alma.

- Y si me pongo insoportable? – le preguntó sollozando escondiéndose entre sus brazos.

- Yo no iré a ningún lado. – contestó Terry con voz tranquila y decidida.

- Y si de repente mi carácter incomprensible te hace sentir frustrado o molesto?

- Yo no iré a ningún lado. – repitió él con seguridad.

- Y si un día descubres todos mis defectos y mis peores cualidades?

- Yo no iré a ningún lado, amor, para amarte no necesito que seas perfecta, me basta con que seas mía.

- Y si engordo? Y me pongo fea?

- Yo no iré a ningún lado, pecas – levantó el rostro femenino para verla a los ojos y continuó sonriendo -. Aunque te encogieras hasta medir dos pulgadas.

- Y qué harías conmigo? – le preguntó ella derramando sus lágrimas, mientras se perdía en esos amados ojos azules que le sonreían.

- Te guardaría en el bolsillo de mi camisa para llevarte a todos lados cerca de mi corazón. – contestó sonriendo con una mano su pecho, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Te amo.

Terry sabía que jamás se cansaría de escucharla decírselo.

- Yo también te amo, princesa.

- Entiendes por qué me mataba de miedo sentirme vulnerable frente a ti? – le preguntó ella sin romper el contacto visual.

- Lo entiendo bien.

- Debo confesar que todavía hay algo dentro de mí que aún me hace sentir miedo a vivir la necesidad de alguien o que alguien tenga la necesidad de mi, pues siento un poco como si yo no fuera capaz de guardar ese amor y estuviera irremediablemente destinado al fracaso, como si dentro de mi una voz me dijera que voy a arruinarlo en cualquier momento. Me entiendes?

- Te entiendo. – le contestó el joven mientras despejaba la frente de ella de un rizo rebelde, sosteniendo su rostro muy cerca de él.

- Sin embargo, Terry – continuó –, yo sé que he empezado a superar estas cosas y hoy me siento más libre que nunca. Como si por fin me dispusiera a dejar atrás el pasado y, aunque sé que tengo mucho que conquistar aun dentro de mi, se que lo voy a lograr, porque nunca me he sentido tan segura de mi misma como ahora.

- Y yo estaré contigo, mi amor. No lo dudes. Me crees? – le preguntó acariciando su rostro con el suyo, mientras él mismo derramaba algunas lágrimas, que se mezclaban con las de ella en una marca húmeda sobre las mejillas femeninas.

- Sí, te creo. – contestó ella sollozando.

- Créeme, amor, créeme. – dijo él contra su piel acariciando su mejilla con la suya.

- Te creo Terry – y lo hacía.

- Ya no llores, amor, mira como me tienes a mí también. – dijo Terry sonriendo mientras secaba las lágrimas de ella con sus besos.

La joven se abrazó a él fuertemente mientras limpiaba su rostro, hasta que poco a poco recobró el ritmo normal de su respiración y él la sintió más tranquila entre sus brazos.

- Pecas – le dijo recordando el poema que ella leyera en su programa y que él escuchó -, yo te amo irremediablemente… por instinto… por impulso…

Candy reconoció de inmediato en sus palabras las líneas de aquel poema.

- Terry… me escuchaste? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Yo siempre te escucho, mi amor – agregó abrazándola fuertemente –. Y quiero que sepas que tu amor a mi también me eleva a las alturas hasta tocar el mismo cielo.

Candy se maravilló con la prodigiosa memoria de él que podía recordar casi a la perfección lo que ella compartiera en su programa.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y encerrada en sus brazos le confesó en un susurro:

- Cuando leí ese poema estaba pensando en ti.

- Lo sé, pecosa. Lo sentí en mi corazón, aunque aun necesito que me digas todo eso muchas veces, todas las veces, hasta siempre y para siempre. – le dijo depositando un beso en su frente y luego continuó -. Quiero escuchar tus palabras de amor toda mi vida, una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin reposo, porque cuando se trata de ti yo siempre quiero más y mi corazón no se sacia ni de tu presencia… ni de tus dulces palabras… ni de tus besos, mi amor.

- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte.

- Yo también, princesa, lo mejor es que tenemos tiempo para todo. – le dijo sonriendo y depositando otro beso en su frente.

- Te amo.

- Te amo – respondió Terry.

Se veía tan hermoso mirándome de aquella manera, era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y me amaba. Y yo lo amaba a él, más que a mi vida. Más que a nada en este mundo.

Coloqué mis manos en su rostro, sobre sus mejillas y él me sonrió. Acaricié con mi pulgar la comisura de su boca, de esa boca que me había besado tantas veces antes, pero a la que jamás me entregué por completo, ciega como estaba.

Acerqué su rostro lentamente al mío, sin prisas. Quería observarlo bien, quería grabar en mi memoria la imagen de sus divinos ojos azules fijos en los míos llenos de luces inquietas y de lágrimas de amor por mi.

Acaricié su piel con mis manos, su rostro era perfecto y yo quería grabarlo en mi memoria, no me bastaba con tener su imagen fija en mi mente, quería que mi piel recordara la suya y que todo su ser estuviera tatuado en mi corazón.

Le sonreí tímidamente y él hizo lo mismo. Quería besarlo y él lo sabía, pero quería tomar mi tiempo y de alguna forma él lo entendió también. A pesar de que él me había besado por primera vez dos años atrás en una fiesta de año nuevo, yo sentía que éste sería nuestro primer beso.

Lo observé y me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo, hoy era libre para amarlo y para ser amada.

Una melodía llegó a mi corazón, dulce y hermosa; su aroma rodeándome inundó mis sentidos, mientras la luz de su mirada me hacía sentir completa, feliz; todo era perfecto, él era perfecto. Qué hermoso es estar enamorado.

- Mi amor – le dije, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

- Mi amor – respondió sonriendo a la distancia de un suspiro.

Y él efectivamente era, es y será siempre mi amor. Mi amor. Y yo el suyo. La certeza de esto me llenó el corazón de felicidad y mis lágrimas se derramaron de nuevo. Era tan feliz que sentía que el corazón crecía y crecía en mi pecho cada minuto junto a Terry.

Tanto amor no podía ser posible, pero lo era.

Lentamente recorrí esos escasos milímetros que nos separaban y rocé sus labios con los míos, muy suavemente. Quería guardar en mi memoria la sensación de sus suaves labios en los míos, y la calidez de su aliento en mi boca. Este era nuestro primer beso en verdad y era maravilloso.

Abrí ligeramente mis labios y él hizo lo mismo, me envolvió en húmedos paseos de ternura y su sabor me abrumó, era delicioso.

Besé a mi amor y él se dejó besar por mí. Quería grabar dentro de él con aliento y suspiros mi amor en huella indeleble y eterna; quería decirle en una caricia lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que he de amarlo hasta el fin.

Decirle en un solo beso enamorado todo lo que mi corazón sentía por él. Lo que antes jamás le dije cuando él se lo merecía.

Me rodeó por la cintura con su fuerte brazo y con su mano izquierda en mi cuello me presionó aún más contra él. Susurré algo dentro de su boca y sé que lo entendió bien porque profundizó el beso todavía más. Le decía que lo amaba.

Dejé que me envolviera en sus caricias y que su lengua recorriera mi boca sin limitantes ni frenos, mientras sus manos me acariciaban muy delicadamente la espalda y el rostro. Él era tan tierno y a la vez tan apasionado que yo no podía más que abandonarme a él y a su cariño.

Me besó y me besó hasta que me sentí envuelta en una suave brisa que nublaba mis sentidos y me hacía sentir como si flotara en un viento delicado. El momento era perfecto y él, Terry, mi amor, también lo era.

Recordé el vuelo de las gaviotas en el horizonte y sentí que seguramente esta sensación de amar y ser amado sería la misma que ellas sienten cuando surcan el cielo con alas reposadas y tranquilas. Confiadas por completo en que sus alas batiendo en el viento las llevarán seguras a su hogar. Como yo me confiaba en los labios de él. Como yo me sentía segura en los brazos de él.

Maravillosa sensación como de entrega, como de libertad, como de serena relajación absoluta. De esperanzas, de suaves melodías, de dulces sabores, de amor.

Como si de pronto pudiera ser un ave y volara libre en el viento, y el viento susurrara en mi oído como él lo hacía en mi boca. Susurros de ternura, de certezas, de sueños, de amor.

En sus brazos me sentí envuelta en los coloridos trazos del cielo amaneciendo una mañana; azules, naranjas y rosados, llenándome nueva de sensaciones claras y sencillas. Dispuesta por fin a acariciarlo con lo más delicado de mi alma. Segura por fin de entregarle hasta lo más oculto de mi corazón.

Llena de luz y colores, de cálidos momentos, de rayos de sol, de brisa, de viento, de amor.

Pedazos de cielo en mis labios, en sus labios. Destellos de paraíso en mis besos, en sus besos. Trozos de lo eterno en mi amor y en su amor.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Su aroma y su sabor delicioso estaban en todas partes, el azul de sus ojos vivía en mi corazón y su amor, su eterno amor me envolvía. El era mío. Era mi amor. Mi amor.

Instante eterno. Eterno y sublime. Sublime y hermoso. Como él.

Aromas de campos de azucenas mientras me besaba. Praderas de hierba fresca y aromática mientras me amaba.

Envueltos en aguas coloridas y vivas. Aguas azules como sus ojos, serenas como su amor, frescas como su piel.

Mi amor me besaba con breves alientos alterados e incesantes y húmedos paseos de ternura; suaves caricias delicadas de sus labios decididos y sensuales en las humedades de mi boca.

Envolviendo mi boca, explorando mi boca, poseyendo apasionadamente mi boca, que también era suya. Como todo mi ser.

Sus brazos me rodeaban fuertes y decididos, y yo me sentía envuelta en la certeza de sus sentimientos. Casi podía tocar su alma, y casi sentía sus dedos acariciando la mía.

Me maravillaba que un hombre como él, tan fuerte y varonil; al mismo tiempo pudiera ser tan amoroso y lleno de cuidados para conmigo. Cuidados, ternura y amor que yo sabía no tenía para nadie más. Solo para mí.

Hermosa contradicción en el hombre que amo; fuego, agua y lluvia; aire, colores y luz; pasión, delicadeza y ternura.

Acaricié su lengua en mi boca con la mía; pero no había arrebatos ni desenfrenos. Estábamos reconociéndonos, recorriéndonos, saboreándonos; disfrutando el instante eterno de habernos encontrado.

Trazando en el alma del otro en pinceladas de ternura la presencia mutua. Grabando el sentimiento con la huella indeleble que sólo un beso enamorado crea en el corazón. Muda pero elocuente confirmación del amor.

Me deleité en la sensación de sus manos posesivas acariciándome. Soñé que ese sería mi hogar y amé la vida cuando la certeza de su amor se grababa en mi alma. Soñé que no me dejaría jamás y ame el destino que lo hacía posible y me regalaba un hombre como él.

Lo había buscado una eternidad y hoy me sentía completa de tenerlo y libre para amarlo.

Coloqué mi mano en el pecho de mi amor y sentí su corazón palpitar bajo mi tacto; la sensación fue mágica, no solo él y sus labios eran míos, el palpitar de su pecho también lo era. Su corazón me pertenecía.

Igual que como yo era suya por completo.

Durante esos instantes acaricié con mis dedos por primera vez en mi vida lo que era la felicidad. Qué hermoso es amarte Terry.

Nos separamos viéndonos a los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mientras él me besaba la frente. Lo amaba, lo amo y sin duda he de amarlo hasta el fin. Terry. Mi amor.

La apretó contra su pecho con fuerza y ella se quedó así inmóvil largo rato compartiendo con él un dulce silencio luego de saberse plenamente correspondidos.

De pronto Terry notó que Candy estaba temblando de frío entre sus brazos.

- Por qué tiemblas, amor? – le preguntó soltándola un poco.

- Porque empezó a lloviznar cuando fui por nuestras cosas al parque y me mojé un poco.

- Ven, vamos a que te cambies de ropa.

La tomó de las manos y se dirigieron a la habitación. Candy estornudó, pensó que seguramente se resfriaría por lo que decidió tomar un baño caliente para normalizar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Él se quedó en la sala de estar.

- No me tardo, Terry. Estarás aquí cuando salga?

- Tú quieres?

- Sí quiero.

- Entonces estaré aquí esperándote.

Mientras ella se dirigía al baño Terry se sentó en el sofá de la ventana que daba a la calle. Era ya entrada la noche y desde el elevado piso donde estaba ubicado el departamento la vista de la ciudad era muy hermosa.

Se quedó ahí observando las luces de la noche, y cómo el cielo despejándose después de la lluvia mostraba un horizonte cada vez más estrellado enmarcando la más bella luna que él hubiera visto jamás.

Luego de un rato en el que el joven estuviera silenciosamente observando el firmamento sintiéndose pleno como nunca antes, Candy se paró junto a él enfundada en su ropa de dormir y con el cabello todavía algo húmedo.

- Mis pijamas… - le dijo ella sonriendo mostrándole las nada atractivas pijamas de franela que se había puesto para controlar el frío.

- Sexis! – respondió él bromeando.

- Me siento contigo?

- Aquí, ven. – le indicó señalando un lugar entre sus piernas.

Terry estaba recostado en el sofá acojinado empotrado al ventanal con la espalda apoyada en la pared de un extremo y las piernas estiradas arriba del sofá. Cuan largo era todo su cuerpo de lado estaba ligeramente descansando sobre el cristal. Ella se sentó entre las piernas masculinas donde él le señalara antes y dándole la espalda dejó que la abrazara por la cintura y hundiera su cara en su cabello recién lavado.

- Nunca me siento así tan cerca del cristal. – dijo ella luego de un rato.

- Por qué?

- Me gusta este lugar porque la vista de la ciudad es estupenda y se ve el cielo maravillosamente desde este piso, pero le tengo mucho miedo a la altura.

- Te dan miedo las alturas? – la cuestionó él extrañado.

- Si, me mareo hasta si me paro en una silla.

- No lo sabia, pecas. Quieres que nos cambiemos de lugar, estas incómoda? – le dijo removiéndose de donde estaba, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No, estoy más cómoda que nunca. – acomodándose entre los brazos del joven giro su rostro permitiéndole a Terry ver su perfil que volteaba a la calle y tornando sus ojos verdes hacia él le dijo con una expresión infantil en su rostro.

- Tú no vas a dejar que caiga, verdad?

- Nunca. – le contestó él con voz protectora.

Terry besó la mejilla femenina mientras con una de sus manos tomaba una de ella y atrayéndola a sus labios la besaba muchas veces.

- Quieres que nos quedemos aquí a esperar el amanecer? – le preguntó pero Candy se había quedado callada de pronto -. Candy?

Terry notó que Candy lloraba silenciosamente mirando en lado contrario a donde él estaba.

- Qué te pasa, amor?

- No sé, es que esto… todo esto es tan hermoso. Yo nunca creí que algo así fuera posible. Siento algo en mi interior, algo como de eternidad, como de celestial. Terry, mi amor, creí que te había perdido y la sola idea de no volver a estar así contigo me hacía sentir muy desdichada… no me dejes nunca por favor. – le dijo llorosa refugiándose en su pecho y tomando sus brazos con fuerza.

- Nunca, jamás.

- Prométemelo…

- Candy – él tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y le dijo viéndola a los ojos - Tendría que irse la vida de mí para que yo te dejara y aun así mi amor, aunque se me fuera la vida del cuerpo… yo no te dejaría jamás. Quiero cuidarte y protegerte y hacerte muy feliz para siempre. Tu eres mi misma alma, princesa. Tú y yo siempre seremos uno.

- Terry…

Terrence limpió con sus manos suavemente las mejillas húmedas de ella.

- No volverás a llorar si yo puedo evitarlo.

Candy escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y envuelta de su aroma dio un largo suspiro.

- Sólo de felicidad como ahora – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terry sonrió y la besó en las mejillas y la frente.

- Solamente así – confirmó.

- Pero soy tan feliz contigo que igual y me la paso como magdalena de día y de noche.

El joven rió de buena gana y ella también luego de su comentario.

- Ay cómo te quiero! – le dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

La joven presionada contra su torso sonrió y poco a poco se fue relajando cada vez más.

- Y yo te extrañé tanto Terry que ya te veía en todas partes, de verdad.

- "Me buscarás como yo te busco, en cada rostro, en cada gesto"

Ella reconoció de inmediato una línea del poema de su autoría que había leído al aire en su programa días atrás. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonriendo le preguntó:

- Lo escuchaste también?

- Escuché todos y cada uno de tus programas, princesa – le dijo él besando el cuello femenino y estrujando las manos de ella con las de él mientras la abrazaba por la espalda -. En el tiempo en el que no estuvimos juntos, oír tu voz en la radio, tus risas, las cosas que decías, esa era la única alegría de mi vida, mi amor. En solo ese momento del día volvía a respirar normalmente.

Ella volvió a soltar sus lágrimas abundantemente y él abrazándola la hizo girar para verla de perfil. Limpió su rostro muy delicadamente.

- Ya no llores, pecas – y agregó sonriendo –, te vas a deshidratar, muñequita.

Candy sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

- Terry, creo que abrí en mí la llave de la cursilería y ya no puedo parar.

Rieron juntos mientras ella no podía dejar de llorar y él secaba sus mejillas con sus besos.

- Bueno – le dijo cuando ella se calmó mientras le guiñaba un ojo -, si te sientes cursi hay un antojo que he querido cumplir desde que te escuché en la radio ese día.

- Dime.

- Recita ese poema, el que tú escribiste, dímelo aquí solo para mí. – le dijo él con voz anhelante.

- Terry… – ella dudaba pensando que no sería capaz de decírselo, pero luego aceptó -. Espera.

Candy se levantó de donde estaban y volviendo de inmediato trajo una carpeta de piel de gran tamaño donde contenía muchísimas hojas de dibujo. Ahí guardaba unos dibujos a lápiz que hacía y que eran muy especiales para ella, y también había guardado ahí los poemas que había escrito para él, entre ellos el que dijo al aire y que él hoy pedía escuchar.

- Lo traje porque si empiezo a llorar capaz que se me olvida – le dijo al estar de nuevo sentada junto a él -. Pero intentaré decirlo de memoria… No te vas a reír verdad? – le preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Candy… - le contestó él a manera de reproche.

- Perdona, esta bien. Aquí voy, lo voy a decir de memoria, pero si me atoro te doy la hoja y me ayudas, ok?

- Es un trato. – contestó sonriendo mientras ella nerviosamente sostenía la hoja de papel que había sacado de la carpeta.

- No puede ser, qué nerviosa estoy! El corazón se me quiere salir de un brinco, mira está como loco – se presionó el pecho.

Terry sonrió.

- Cierra los ojos – pidió la joven.

- Candy, así no lo voy a disfrutar para nada…

- Ok, ok… pero qué intenso es esto! Siento que me desmayo.

- Yo te sostengo, tú tranquila. – le dijo Terry sonriendo.

Candy dio un largo suspiro de relajación, apretó los labios, aclaró su garganta y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Terry mientras él hacia lo mismo, ambos con el firmamento lleno de estrellas al costado y la luna como testigo, no prestaban atención a nada más que no fuera el otro.

Dando otro largo suspiro, limpiándose las lágrimas y absorta en esos ojos azules más azules que nunca empezó a recitarle de memoria el poema que escribió para él cuando estaban separados. Cuando ella pensó que jamás volverían, cuando creyó que lo había perdido definitivamente.

Lo que siguió fue uno de los momentos que ella recordaría como uno de los más intensos de su vida.

Con voz temblorosa y ahogándose en los grandes ojos azules que la miraban con inmenso amor comenzó a hablar.

Indecible dolor tendré

Desde hoy y para siempre,

En cada momento y en cada lugar

Te recordaré aún sin verte.

La mirada verde de Candy poco a poco se iba nublando de nuevo. Entre frase y frase tomaba algo de aire y sosteniendo la vista a Terry intentaba continuar sin soltarse a llorar presa de la emoción del momento.

Desearé escuchar tu voz y no podré

Y en el ansia de sentir tus labios una vez mas

Creo que moriré

Otro largo suspiro para recobrar serenidad. Entonces ella notó que los ojos del hombre frente a ella y que la miraban con devoción se iban nublando poco a poco. La vista de esos ojos azules chispeantes y acuosos, con vetas grises y verdes y que la miraban con la más grande ternura que ella jamás habría imaginado despertar en alguien, fue una visión que le quitó el aliento.

Te ansío con la furia del mar al firmamento

Y así como sus olas al cielo yo sé que no vendrás,

Que nunca vendrás.

Candy derramó una lágrima triste al decir la última línea y la limpió tímidamente con el dorso de su mano.

La parte que seguía era la que él le había dicho hace un momento y ella pensó mientras tomaba aire lo significativo que era estarle diciendo todo esto ahí mientras los dos se miraban uno al otro presas del embrujo del amor.

Quiero soñar que tú también me buscarás como yo te busco

En cada rostro, en cada gesto.

Y que el aire que respires será mío

Y que me necesitarás para vivir

Como yo te necesito

Y como el fuego me quemarás por dentro

Y como el sol serás mi centro

Los ojos de Candy lloraban y su voz, que se quebraba con la emoción, llenaba el aire con las palabras que describían lo que ella sintiera entonces, presa de la desilusión de haber perdido a quien despertara en ella el más puro sentimiento que era capaz de albergar.

Abundantes lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas, sentía que el amor por él era un sentimiento tan grande que era imposible de sujetar dentro de su corazón, por eso se le escapaba por las ventanas de su alma a manera de gruesas gotas. Suspiró fuertemente y dijo el último verso que faltaba.

Y sufrimiento serás

Aunque tu corazón me diste

Porque ya no volverás aunque por ti suplique.

Ella no pudo más y se desplomó en los brazos de él, mientras Terry acariciando su cabello le daba suaves besos en la frente y en el nacimiento del pelo.

- Y todo es para mi? – le preguntó él.

- Cada palabra.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Terry tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y con ojos líquidos le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Candy.

- Y yo de ti.

Terry tomó la carpeta de piel que ella había traído y que al final no necesitó, pues recordó todo lo que quería recitar y besó la portada pero sin quitar la vista de ella, silenciosamente agradeciendo las palabras que ella había escrito para él. Aunque eran palabras tristes mostraban lo fuerte de sus sentimientos.

Levantándose de donde estaban la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó en vilo hacia la habitación, mientras ella mecía las piernas en el aire relajadamente.

- Ven, vamos a dormir – le dijo -. Me encanta el amanecer, pero la vista de ti recostada entre mis brazos es para mi más hermosa que todas las auroras de la eternidad.

La recostó delicadamente en la cama y quitándose la camisa y los zapatos se acomodó junto a ella. Candy giro y él, abrazándola por la espalda, la sujetó por la cintura, acomodando su anatomía a la de ella en un acoplamiento perfecto.

No hicieron el amor esa noche, al menos no en el sentido regularmente usado de la frase; pero se amaron sin cesar hasta que el día despuntó, tomándose de las manos, cada uno depositando breves besos en las del otro, abrazándose y expresando con sus más dulces palabras todo lo que guardaban sus almas.

Él besaba la espalda y nuca femeninas con besos breves y amorosos. Ella aferrada a sus manos jugaba con ellas, escondiendo sus propias manos en las grandes palmas de él, besando sus dedos, sus brazos y jalando juguetonamente los vellos que los cubrían. A lo que él invariablemente respondía con un leve mordisco en su cuello.

Ella le pedía que no la dejara jamás a lo que él siempre respondía con un rotundo _"Nunca"_, haciendo que Candy se entregara a un sueño plácido lleno de esperanzas, anhelos y deseos de amor cumplidos.

Se quedaron dormidos en una nube de _"te amos"_ y besos de mariposa, disfrutando aun durante el sueño inconciente, la ambrosía de amor que compartían a raudales.

**Para escuchar la canción, click en la liga.**

.com/watch?v=k6zUSVqtnoQ

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love  
and, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind

'Cause baby you,  
You mean the world to me  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

Mi amor,

En mi vida solo existes tu

Eres lo único cierto.

Mi primer amor,

Tu eres cada respiro que tomo

Tu eres cada paso que doy.

Y yo

Quiero compartir

Todo mi amor contigo

Como nadie mas lo hará

Y tus ojos

Tus ojos, tus ojos

Me dicen cuanto te importo

Oh si, tu siempre serás

Mi amor eterno

Dos corazones

Dos corazones que laten como uno solo

Nuestras vidas apenas empiezan

Por siempre

Te sostendré entre mis brazos

No puedo resistir tu encanto

Y amor,

Y amor,

Seré ese loco

Por ti,

Estoy seguro

No me importa.

Porque cielo tu,

Tu significas el mundo para mi

Yo se

Que he encontrado en ti

Mi amor eterno

Y si,

Tu siempre serás el único

Porque nadie puede negar

Este amor que tengo dentro de mi

Y que te entrego solo a ti

Mi amor

Mi amor, mi amor

Mi amor eterno.

Mariah Carey – Endless Love

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	18. Chapter 18

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**

**Lady Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Este capítulo contiene una escena de carácter sexual, apta únicamente para mayores de edad; por favor abstente de continuar si te consideras sensible.**

Creo que era muy cerca del amanecer cuando me quedé dormida, Terry y yo estuvimos conversando casi toda la noche; platicamos de todo y de nada, felices de estar juntos, hasta que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

Fue un sueño tan tranquilo como pocos en mi vida. Los únicos así, de hecho, habían ocurrido las noches en que dormía con él; pero esta vez al despertar siento algo totalmente diferente.

Terry está recostado junto a mí; puedo ver su perfil cerca de mi rostro, en la penumbra de la habitación, pues las cortinas dejan entrar muy poca luz, aunque obviamente ya es de mañana.

Sus brazos están alrededor mío, y mi cabeza descansa sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se ve muy tranquilo y respira reposadamente.

Sonrío y me acurruco junto a él adorando su aroma y la sensación de su cálido cuerpo junto a mí. Antes habría salido de la cama de inmediato, jamás esperaba a que él se levantara, nunca me quedaba a desayunar ni mucho menos dejaba que me abrazara como lo hacía ahora.

Me habría levantado e ido del departamento con toda la prisa del mundo, despidiéndome de él con una sonrisa o un muy breve beso en la mejilla. Me gustaba dormir con él, pero el despertar era otro asunto muy distinto.

Pasábamos juntos muchísimo tiempo, pero estos momentos al amanecer, sobre la cama, eran los más temidos por mí. En aquel tiempo, al inicio de nuestra relación, sentía que poco a poco Terry se iba metiendo más y más en mi vida y aquello sencillamente me aterraba.

Ahora me doy cuenta lo ciega que estaba y todo el tiempo que perdí. Pude haberlo disfrutado mucho, pude haber sido muy feliz con él estos dos años de noviazgo, y sobre todo pude haberlo hecho muy feliz a él. En verdad se lo merecía.

Desde un principio tuvo muchísima paciencia y supo esperar sin presionar jamás y sin excederse en sus intentos.

A pesar de que al principio yo lo rechazaba con voluntad férrea, poco a poco fue ganando terreno con esa forma de ser que tiene así tan segura y abierta.

Por supuesto, me gustó desde que lo vi, indudablemente; solamente estando ciega habría dejado de notarlo en la galería de Chicago el día que lo conocí. Y aún sin poder verlo creo que su voz hubiera logrado grandes cosas.

Después fue lo de las rosas. Veinticuatro rosas a las veinticuatro horas de conocernos. Solamente a Terry podría ocurrírsele eso. Todavía recuerdo mi conmoción.

Pero aun con ese maravilloso detalle yo seguía sin aceptar sus avances por completo. Él era demasiado seductor, demasiado atractivo y exitoso; y yo era demasiado desconfiada.

Jamás hubiera aceptado en ese tiempo que él me pretendía sinceramente, estaba convencida de que sólo quería una aventura, algo de paso; y, aunque me considero una mujer sin prejuicios jamás podría dormir con un hombre con el que no tenga una relación formal, bueno todo lo formal que mis temores de entonces me permitieran.

Así que me negaba a tener una aventura y como yo creía que él solamente quería eso, pues simplemente me negaba a él.

El problema, lo que yo pensaba que era un problema, pero que hoy es la más grande felicidad de mi vida, inició con un beso. Ese primer beso que me diera en la fiesta de año nuevo en el club en Jersey.

Jamás nadie me había besado así. Terry definitivamente estaba volviéndome loca poco a poco. Sin embargo, después de ese día no volvió a suceder. Principalmente porque yo al principio rechazaba sus invitaciones y porque cuando empecé a aceptarlas debido a su insistencia tenía mucho cuidado en evitar todo contacto. El hombre me gustaba a rabiar y era demasiado peligroso.

La cuestión fue que casi sin darme cuenta empezamos a salir muchísimo, casi a diario; él me recogía de las oficinas de la revista donde yo trabajaba entonces y cenábamos prácticamente todos los días de la semana.

Hablábamos de mil cosas, yo evitaba con enorme cautela los puntos delicados de la historia de mi vida; pero fuera de eso en pocas semanas Terry sabía de mí lo que nadie más; mis problemas en el trabajo, los detalles de la relación con mis amigos, mis sueños, todo.

La experiencia era nueva, yo nunca había tenido alguien con quien conversar de esa forma, ni a quien tenerle ese nivel de confianza. Por supuesto, mis anécdotas eran sólo una verdad a medias, pues evitaba lo verdaderamente importante y me dedicaba a lo cotidiano; pero aun así, para mí eso ya era mucho.

Un día lo acompañé al teatro y al salir ya dentro del coche, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Sin aviso, sin dudarlo un segundo y sin la menor resistencia de mi parte. En el fondo lo deseaba quizás más que él.

Luego de besarme me pidió algo para lo que yo no estaba preparada.

- Quiero conocerte más – me dijo.

- Necesitas mi pasaporte? Licencia de conducir? Boleta de calificaciones?

Ahora veo lo mucho que usaba el humor negro para protegerme a mí misma.

- No, simpática. Quiero que salgamos.

- A dónde quieres ir?

Sonrió sin amedrentarse.

- No me la pondrás fácil verdad? – preguntó.

- La salida? Quieres que yo la planee?

- No, mi propuesta.

- Cuál propuesta?

Yo jugaba con su corbata y estaba intentando hacerle olvidar el tema que me di cuenta quería tocar, jugueteando con los botones de su camisa también; pero él no se daría por vencido.

Con su mano extendida acomodó su corbata sobre su camisa, jalándola entre mis dedos y me tomó la mano. Yo lo miraba incrédula. Me miraba fijamente y elevó mi mano muy despacio hasta sus labios; apenas la había rozado con ellos y la retiré de inmediato. No dejé que me besara en el dorso como obviamente quería.

Mi gesto le extrañó un poco, lo noté en sus ojos; pero aún así Terrence Grandchester no se vencía jamás, pensé en ese momento que lo de las liebres no era del todo una broma. Al caballero de las rosas, como Pauna le decía, en verdad no se le iba ninguna.

- Candy… - dijo con voz muy pausada despejando mi frente de un rizo fuera de lugar.

Me moví bruscamente evitando el contacto con sus dedos.

- Candy… - insistió sin preocuparse por mi lenguaje corporal nada alentador.

- Presente – le dije con una mueca.

- Quiero pedirte algo.

- No te conozco tanto como para prestarte dinero.

- Candy… - repitió.

Era increíble lo que me significaba escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, ya desde entonces estaba perdida por él. Sólo que antes muerta que reconocerlo.

- Di lo que quieres. – lo insté no muy amigablemente.

Sus ojos azules se turbaron un poco, pero aun así lo dijo.

- Quiero que seas mi novia.

Solté una carcajada. No era muy amigable el gesto, lo sé, pero precisamente ése era el propósito, que él de una vez se olvidara de esta locura de querer salir, flores y besos a la luz de la luna; yo no era de ese estilo y no lo sería jamás, al menos eso creía entonces. Antes de ser la criatura cursi y llorona que está abrazada a él sobre esta cama. La mujer más enamorada del planeta.

Porque antes de esto yo desconfiaba de él y del mundo; y lo que más quería era alejarlo y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. De nuevo, qué ciega estaba.

- No me digas – dije entre risas – no me digas que todavía se usa esa frase. Pero qué ternura…

- Claro que se usa. No podría otra cosa contigo. No aceptarías tener algo conmigo a menos que fuera medianamente serio, o me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba. Y es que yo tenía muy claro que jamás andaría con alguien sólo por andar; y jamás dejaría que alguien me besara como él lo había hecho sin tener algún tipo de relación. Terry ya estaba haciéndome romper todas mis barreras. Todas menos una, la más alta. La decisión tomada y programada de no enamorarme nunca. Esa, creía yo, él no podría hacerme romperla jamás.

Verdaderamente yo nunca había tenido un novio de verdad, tendía a enamorarme de imposibles; el novio de alguien, un maestro, un amigo, o cualquiera que inconcientemente supiera que jamás me haría caso. Claro que entonces no estaba conciente de ese mecanismo de mi mente, pero hoy veo que esa era mi forma de protegerme a mí misma.

Enamorada de un imposible, él jamás me haría caso, yo jamás iniciaría nada, jamás me enamoraría de verdad, jamás sufriría por amor. Fin de la historia, el plan perfecto.

Y claro, si cualquier otro se acercaba lo rechazaría de inmediato, porque estaba enamorada de _aquel_, el amor de mi vida, el imposible, al que esperaría por siempre. No podía voltear a ver a nadie, yo le sería fiel hasta la muerte.

Atrapada para siempre amando, entre comillas, a un imposible, al que fuera, vaya mecanismo de protección.

Debido a esa decisión quizás no había tenido ninguna relación. Además, digamos que esta rutina de humor negro para desalentar propuestas románticas ya la había montado inconcientemente muchas veces antes.

Yo, por inercia, sin darme cuenta, ahora lo veo; les había contestado igual a muchos antes, las mismas respuestas irónicas y llenas de sarcasmo. Claro que después adjudicaba mis fracasos amorosos a la mala suerte y a que los hombres son todos iguales.

La realidad es que me reía sin tregua de sus pretensiones con el propósito, oculto en mi mente, de que se olvidaran de mí y claro que lo hacían. Salían corriendo tan pronto como sus piernas se los permitieran. Todos huían.

Todos menos Terrence Grandchester. Él estaba viéndome muy fijamente y pensativo, suspiraba de repente y buscaba en mis ojos como si quisiera develar el gran misterio de mi alma.

El único misterio para mí en ese momento era qué podría decirle para asustarlo lo suficiente, se olvidara de mí de una vez y dejara de montar esta charada; porque de nuevo, yo no creía que él de verdad me quisiera. Yo no creía que nadie pudiera quererme. Yo ni siquiera creía en el amor.

- No soy material para novia – le dije pretendiendo hastío.

- Por qué?

- Soy neurótica, enojona, caprichosa, celosa, posesiva y muy, pero muy dependiente. No te gustaría.

- Por qué no habría de gustarme que dependieras de mí?

He ahí un argumento para el que yo no estaba preparada. Esa clase de cosas me hacía Terry, qué no había escuchado lo demás?

- Qué pregunta!... Pues porque no!... Porque a ningún hombre le gusta que una mujer dependa de él!

- A mí sí me gustaría que tú dependieras de mí. Yo te cuidaría bien.

La luz de sus ojos anhelante y soñadora me cegó un momento. Una emoción se atoró en mi garganta y desvié la mirada de aquella visión, de aquel hombre que me decía que cuidaría bien de mí. Pensé en lo imposible de eso y miles de imágenes asaltaron mi mente. Imágenes que yo quería borrar.

- A ver para qué quieres que sea tu novia? – hablé como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años. Otra técnica muy usada por mí.

- Para quererte mucho.

Otra respuesta que yo jamás había recibido. Este hombre era en verdad único.

Recuerdo claramente la emoción que me embargó. Para alguien como yo que no sabía lo que era el amor ni el cariño, mucho menos la ternura, sus palabras y la forma en que me miraba me turbaban y removían en mí sentimientos cálidos y hermosos.

El problema era que yo era entonces otra persona muy diferente a la que soy ahora. Yo no estaba lista para comprometer así mi corazón y mucho menos para sentirme así de vulnerable frente a otro ser humano.

Al recordar todo esto, lo veo dormido junto a mí y siento tantas cosas. Me doy cuenta de todo lo que me equivoqué con él en nuestros inicios y lo cerca que estuve de perderlo todos y cada uno de los días que estuvimos juntos. Siempre alejándolo, siempre distante. Pero él no se fue. No se fue y tengo sus brazos alrededor mío. No podría ser más feliz.

Terry se mueve un poco sobre la cama, sé que es ya de mañana, pero no quiero despertarlo. No todavía. Quiero abrazarlo y sentir su piel contra la mía y su aliento mezclándose con el mío un rato más.

Tengo mis ojos a sólo milímetros de los de él que están cerrados y me deleito en sus facciones y su expresión reposada. Pienso que sus padres debieron haberle dado mucho amor cuando estaban juntos y él era muy pequeño. Después todo fue tristeza para él, lo sé, pero dicen que los primeros años de vida son muy importantes.

Creo que él debió haber sido un niño muy amado y después cuando se reencontró con su mamá siendo adolescente ella debió haberlo cobijado con toda la ternura del mundo. No puedo explicar la calidez de su persona de otra forma.

Sonrío al verlo y pienso que mi amor por eso es como es, abierto, seguro, decidido y cuidadoso. Por eso no se dejaba intimidar por mis tontos juegos. Por eso me perdonó tantas cosas y comprendió otras miles.

Quizás también me entendía bien porque él sufrió mucho cuando lo alejaron de su casa de pequeño. El cambio entre los amorosos brazos de sus padres que entonces estaban juntos a los malos tratos de su madrastra, la nueva indiferencia de su papá, la frialdad de un internado; todo eso debió hacerlo sufrir mucho esos años, antes de encontrar su camino, creo que por eso me entendía. Además porque me ama. Qué hermosa certeza.

Nunca como ahora había estado tan segura de la existencia del alma. Casi puedo verla dibujada dentro de mí, siento tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos, tanta y tanta alegría. No puedo amarlo más de lo que lo hago. No podría ser más suya de lo que soy ahora. Suya para siempre.

Cierro los ojos, pero tengo el corazón demasiado inquieto, cantando feliz en mi pecho; demasiadas emociones como para poder dormir. Hoy es la primer noche que dormimos juntos después de nuestro rompimiento, hoy le conté todo mi pasado, absolutamente todo cuando lo encontré en el estudio rodeado de mis pinturas.

Le recité el poema que hice para él y le dije cuanto lo amo con todas las palabras y con todas las frases de amor que yo fuera capaz de hilvanar. Hoy es el primer día que soy suya por completo. Soy tan vulnerable como la más indefensa criatura frente a él, he puesto mi corazón completo en sus manos; antes esta vulnerabilidad me aterraba, pero hoy sé que todo estará bien. Me siento inmensamente feliz.

Aquel día, sin embargo, ciega a mis propios sentimientos como estaba, incapacitada para amar, pues no me amaba ni yo sola; no acepté ser su novia, ni formalizar nada, ni compromisos de ningún tipo. Me evadí en respuestas sin sentido que pretendían desalentarlo, al parecer sin ningún éxito.

Dejé de aceptar sus invitaciones con miles de pretextos y pasaron varios días sin que nos viéramos. En el fondo moría por verlo, pero me envolví en mi trabajo para matar cualquier intención de buscarlo.

Eso hacía yo con frecuencia antes, encerrarme en mi trabajo. De hecho lo único que yo tenía era mi trabajo. De mi casa a la revista, de la revista a mi casa. Salía con las chicas algunas veces, pero todas tenían pareja así que por lo general pasaba mis tardes trabajando desde casa, envuelta en mi mundo.

Creo que en el fondo sólo esperaba que la vida me pasara de largo deseando que me hiciera el menor daño posible, por eso no me metía con ella.

Para alguien como yo, que encontraba escape a sus problemas en su profesión, lo que ocurrió en esos días era el fin del mundo.

La compañía abrió unas oficinas nuevas en Detroit para lanzar una revista de corte financiero al mercado. Decían que yo era de sus mejores elementos y querían que me mudara a esa ciudad para dirigir la oficina. A Detroit, la mecánica Detroit, para hacer periodismo financiero, vaya forma de premiar mis esfuerzos. Eso era más un insulto.

Pauna también debía mudarse y claro, estaba igual o más furiosa que yo.

Como nuestro programa de radio ya estaba prácticamente por salir al aire, habíamos tenido mucho éxito reuniendo patrocinadores y de hecho ya habíamos grabado un piloto; decidimos renunciar.

Nos enfrascamos en la pre-producción del programa, yo tenía algo de dinero que me salvaría un par de semanas en lo que arrancaba el programa, así que estaba medianamente cubierta.

No contaba con lo mucho que puede suceder en un par de horas en este medio.

Acababa de terminar una comida con un pintor a quien quería hacerle un reportaje en el primer programa al aire que saldría unas semanas después de aquel día.

Había comido con él cerca de Riverside Park y me dirigía al subterráneo, mi coche en el taller como siempre; mi parada me quedaba muy retirada y debía pasar caminando por Central Park.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando recibí una llamada.

Eran de la estación, me anunciaban que por cambios en la programación habían cancelado nuestro programa. El mundo se me vino encima en un segundo. Tenía sin trabajo muchos días pero no importaba porque el programa saldría al aire, pero y ahora?

Le llamé a Pauna y no respondía su celular. Sentí que todo terminaba. Qué iba a hacer sin trabajo? Mis ahorros durarían el resto del mes cuando mucho.

Me senté en una banca para quitarme los zapatos un momento, estaba muy cansada y la noticia me tenía totalmente aturdida. Estuve inmóvil mucho rato, sólo movía los dedos para marcarle de nuevo a Pauna, pero seguía sin responder.

Qué iba a hacer? Yo no tenía familia ni nadie a quien recurrir por ayuda o un préstamo en lo que encontraba un trabajo nuevo. Pensé en las muchas cuentas que tenía que pagar, el coche en el taller, los servicios, la renta, por Dios la renta. Vivía con Patty en un departamento muy lindo y no quería dejarlo, además si lo dejaba ella también tendría que abandonarlo, no podría costearlo sola.

Quise levantarme de la banca, pero al buscar mis zapatos vi que no estaban. Me había descuidado unos minutos y alguien ya los había tomado. Sólo en Nueva York. Esto era el colmo.

Cerré los ojos un momento y deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser una de esas personas que pueden llorar y desahogarse, pero no podía. Estaba teniendo el día más infernal de mi vida y no podía derramar ni una lágrima.

En mi mente hacía desenfrenada plan tras plan. Regresar a la revista, yo sabía que me tomarían de vuelta, pero me mandarían a Detroit y vivir en Detroit era horrible, ya había vivido allí antes y no había para mí ciudad más aburrida y sombría que esa. Las calles siempre estaban vacías y había muchísimos puntos de que "no pases por ahí ni en tus sueños".

Quizás lo sentía así porque ahí viví con una familia adoptiva que parecía sacada de un programa de noticias amarillistas. El punto es que volver a Detroit era la muerte para mí.

Además me gustaba Nueva York, la gente de un lado a otro, el tiempo que pasa desenfrenado, vivir a cualquier hora del día, encontrarlo todo así de mañana como de noche. Me encantaba la ciudad. Me encantaba aunque le robaran a una sus zapatos de diseñador en treinta segundos.

Había oscurecido antes de notarlo y para colmo empezaba a llover. Me levanté descalza como estaba, ignorando las diferentes texturas que sentía en la planta de los pies con repulsión y me senté al pie de un árbol para cubrirme de la lluvia, aunque ya estaba empapada.

No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para irme a mi casa. Entonces mi teléfono sonó. Era Terry. No supe por qué pero sentí una sensación de alivio al reconocer su número, no me había llamado en varios días y la verdad empezaba a extrañarlo, para colmo de males. Desempleada y sin futuro era todavía más patética junto al caballero de las rosas.

- Terry.

- Hola Candy, cómo estás?

- Bien, todo bien – mentí –. Y tú?

- De un lado a otro ya sabes. Estoy enloqueciendo con la nueva producción; nada sale bien, los vestuarios no están listos, uno de los actores se ha reportado enfermo y Robert, el director, está a marchas forzadas ensayando con el suplente. Todo eso a un mes del estreno.

- Vaya, qué mal.

- Sabes qué me ayudaría mucho? – por su tono supe que sonreía.

- Qué?

- Cenar contigo.

- No puedo Terry, lo siento – la voz se me quebró contra mi voluntad al escuchar su optimismo.

- Candy te pasa algo?

- No – maldita voz, se me quebró de nuevo.

- Yo sé que sí, te escuchas triste. Quizás puedo ayudarte.

- No – era todo lo que podía decir.

- Candy… cuéntame, qué pasa?

Entonces empecé a llorar. Ese efecto tenía su voz en mí. Sonaba tan tranquilo, tan sereno, tan desesperadamente cariñoso que no podía resistirlo. Era como si me hablara mas allá de las palabras, era algo muy raro. No lo comprendía, pero él removía cosas en mi interior muy profundas, más allá de mi misma.

Yo había estado tranquila todo ese rato y sólo de oírlo lloraba como si tuviera cinco años. Era como si él me despertara las emociones, algo muy extraño.

No sabía por qué él tenía ese poder sobre mí, no sabía por qué me hacía sentir bien sólo de escucharlo, no sabía por qué era él al único que quería ver en ese momento y no sabía por qué estaba deseando desesperadamente que me abrazara.

Sollocé fuertemente en el teléfono.

- Candy, no llores por favor te lo ruego – sonaba preocupado –, dime estas bien? cuéntame qué pasa.

Lloré con más fuerza todavía.

- Te cuento, ok te cuento – dije entre sollozos –. Te cuento que mi vida se ha acabado. Que no tengo nada. Que cancelaron el programa de radio y que todo el trabajo de meses ha sido inútil, que mi carrera esta en el caño y que soy un completo fracaso!

Quiso decir algo, pero yo ya no podía parar.

- Y para colmo de males estoy llorando! Si! Llorando! Sorprendente no? A mi también me sorprende! Yo no lloro nunca! Maldición!

- Candy…

- Ah no! Ahora me escuchas! Este es el fin de mi vida, no sé que voy a hacer. Soy un completo fracaso! Tendré que dejar el departamento con Patty o irme a una ciudad horrible… Ah! No puede ser! No quiero irme! Pero la otra opción es vagabundear por las calles de Nueva York recopilando botellas de plástico para comer!

- Candy…

- Y para colmo se robaron mis Prada!

- Dime donde estás.

- Para qué quieres saber? – seguía sollozando.

- Subí al coche y voy por ti.

- No vengas!

- Dime donde estás.

- No quiero!

- No te lo estoy preguntando Candice White – nunca le había escuchado ese tono, en el fondo me gustó.

- Central Park, cerca de _Imagine_.

- Llego en cinco minutos. No te muevas de ahí.

- Pues qué remedio! – grité y luego colgué el teléfono.

Doblé las piernas y apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas mientras seguía llorando abundantemente. Estaba muy oscuro y no sabía qué hora era pero la maldita lluvia no paraba. Estaba empapada y temblaba de frío.

Entonces sentí una mano en mi cabello, ya había llegado. Odiaba que me viera así, pero moría de ganas por verlo. Levanté la vista poco a poco y di un grito de espanto. Era un desconocido, un tipo que me veía con ojos no muy respetuosos.

- Qué te pasa belleza? – me preguntó – por qué lloras?

- Maldita sea! – grité –. Sólo esto me faltaba!

Entonces me tomó por la muñeca y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Me jaló con fuerza y me puso de pie contra mi voluntad.

- Pero qué linda eres – me dijo con aliento desagradable.

Me di cuenta que era un hombre joven y bien vestido. Seguramente venía de alguna fiesta o algo porque se notaba bebido y con las ropas desordenadas. Me jaló hacia él y me abrazó. Yo estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera podía emitir el menor ruido.

Volteé a todas partes pero no había nadie cerca, estaba completamente sola.

Me removí intentando soltarme pero era demasiado fuerte. El pavor me recorrió por todo el cuerpo cuando vi que me llevaba hacia los árboles.

- Ven muñeca – me dijo con sus manos sujetando mis brazos.

- Por favor no… - fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

Mis pies descalzos resbalaron en el lodo y me jaló tan fuerte que me dolieron los brazos por la fuerte sacudida. Me llevaba prácticamente a rastras mientras el horror se apoderaba de mí.

- Suéltala – dijo alguien.

Volteé con los ojos cristalinos hacia donde provenía lo voz y era Terry parado a dos pasos de nosotros. El hombre se detuvo, lo vio con desprecio y no me soltó.

- Suéltala – repitió y se acercó a él tomando su brazo.

El desconocido me soltó pero empujó a Terry hacia atrás. Se me escapó un grito.

- Y a ti qué te importa? – le gritó.

Terry no se inmutó, se giró hacia mí cuando me vio libre del agarre del tipo y tomándome por la cintura me llevó con calma hacia el otro lado. Pero entonces aquel lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a voltear.

- A dónde crees que vas?

Me soltó la cintura, volteó hacia él y me empujó con manos suaves de forma que quedara en su espalda. Su semblante se veía sereno como siempre, estaba totalmente relajado, pero era obvio que no pensaba razonar con el desconocido. Se acercó a él y le dijo con voz muy baja pero amenazante.

- Escúchame bien – entonces repentinamente lo tomó del cuello de la camisa de un solo movimiento y lo levantó del suelo.

Terry era un hombre alto y fuerte pero yo nunca pensé que lo fuera tanto como para levantar a un hombre en vilo. Lo jaló hacia sí mismo y le habló a unos centímetros del rostro escupiendo cada palabra. No perdía su voz reposada, pero tenía una mirada aterradora.

- Si tienes algo de sesos aléjate de aquí sin hacer escándalo.

- Y si no lo hago? – preguntó el otro con dificultad.

Lo sacudió un poco en el aire, vi sus manos con los nudillos blancos sujetando a aquel hombre por la ropa y una mirada asesina en los ojos.

- Si no lo haces, juro que te mataré con mis propias manos. – por la expresión en el rostro del otro supe que le había creído. La verdad hasta yo le creí.

Lo soltó y el otro se tambaleó a unos pies de distancia. Se quedó paralizado un momento.

- Estoy esperando que te largues – dijo Terry con voz tranquila, pero amenazadora, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Lo dudó un poco, pero luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. Terry seguía sin voltear a verme, me daba la espalda con los puños apretados y el cuerpo tenso, luego de unos instantes relajó su postura y se dirigió hacia mí.

Se acercó y tomándome por la cintura me dio un beso en la frente.

- Estás bien? – preguntó contra mi piel.

- Sí… - no podía articular mayor respuesta.

Sin soltarme me encaminó hacia donde estaba su coche. Me resbalé sin querer y me sostuvo en el aire antes de caer en el fango. Vio mis pies descalzos y me dirigió una mirada interrogante.

- Yo… - le dije apenada – te lo dije… te dije que se robaron mis zapatos.

Sonrió y me levantó en el aire antes de que pudiera decir nada. Estaba conmocionada. Me llevaba en vilo entre el fango, bajo la lluvia, sus pies se sumergían en el lodo y estaba completamente empapado, pero parecía no importarle.

- No hace falta que me cargues – alcancé a decir cuando pude coordinar alguna frase coherente.

- Shh – me silenció con un beso en la frente mientras me llevaba contra su pecho.

- No necesito que me salves – le dije -. Yo me salvo sola. Siempre me he salvado sola.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.

- Soy independiente y no ocupo a un caballero de blanco que me rescate. No soy una damisela en peligro.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

- Podrías por favor relajarte?

- Esto no esta bien. Yo hago todo por mi misma. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Me miro a los ojos y me sujetó todavía más fuerte contra él. Rozó mi mejilla con sus labios y dijo contra mi piel.

- Yo te guardo el secreto.

Besó mi mejilla con toda la dulzura del mundo y yo me quedé muda. Estaba helada. Totalmente en shock.

Llegamos al carro y abrió la portezuela sin bajarme al piso. Me sentó en el asiento y con su rostro muy cerca del mío buscó el cinturón rozando mi muslo tan mojado como sus manos.

- Yo puedo hacerlo – dije.

- Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas – respondió cerca de mis labios.

Me quedé inmóvil y terminó su tarea asegurándome en el asiento. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y rodeó el coche. Una vez al volante se dirigió a mi departamento entre las calles de la ciudad bajo la lluvia. Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta para bajar, pero me tomó del brazo.

- Todavía no te acostumbras verdad? – me preguntó sonriendo refiriéndose a que jamás esperaba que él me abriera la puerta para bajar del coche.

- Yo puedo hacerlo.

Se me quedó viendo con sus ojos azules que me escudriñaban en gesto pensativo.

- Pero… - dije dudando.

Me miró sonriendo esperando que terminara.

- Pero tú no quieres que lo haga – dije al fin.

- Es correcto – afirmó con una enorme sonrisa. Cerré la puerta obediente y él rodeó el coche y la abrió para mí.

Me bajó sin dejar que mis pies tocaran el suelo y así conmigo en vilo subimos en el elevador hasta mi departamento. Patty estaba esa noche en casa de Stear por lo que el departamento estaba a oscuras y silencioso.

Cuando cruzó la puerta conmigo en brazos me recordó la tradición que sale en las películas de cuando los recién casados entran por primera vez a su casa o al cuarto en su noche de bodas.

Sacudí mi cabeza de esos pensamientos sin sentido y le pedí que me bajara.

Me dirigí apresurada al baño a cambiarme de ropa y él se sentó en la sala a esperarme. Cuando regresé lo vi empapado.

- Tendrás algo que me prestes? – me preguntó.

- Lo siento, no acostumbro comprar ropa talla Terry Grandchester.

Rió ante mi comentario, pero me apené de que estuviera todo mojado por mi culpa.

- Sin embargo – dije – creo que sí puede haber algo para ti.

Me apresuré al cuarto de Patty y busqué entre los cajones de mi amiga algo que hubiera dejado ahí Stear olvidado en alguna ocasión.

Al volver a la sala le extendí una camiseta blanca tipo polo que encontré. Terry la tomó con una sonrisa de sospecha.

- De quién es?

- Stear.

Pareció respirar aliviado. Creo que por un momento pensó que sería de algún novio mío. No sé por qué pero me apresuré en mi comentario.

- Como ves no es de nadie que haya venido por mí. Aquí nadie viene por mí. Nunca.

Ahora hasta le estaba dando explicaciones de mi vida sexual. O la ausencia absoluta de ella. Esto se estaba poniendo muy mal.

Sonrió y se desfajó la camisa que traía, me turbaron los nervios cuando vi cómo ésta iba saliendo de su pantalón debajo del cinto. Me dirigí a la cocina a tomar algo de agua.

Estaba todavía ahí cuando me llamó.

- Ahora sí cuéntame todo lo que pasó. – me dijo cuando me senté frente a él en la sala una vez se había cambiado la camisa mojada.

Di un suspiro largo al recordar mi situación laboral. Le expliqué todo lo que había ocurrido; mientras hablaba Terry se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó junto a mí. Casi sin darme cuenta de repente tenía mis manos entre las suyas.

- Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

- Desgraciadamente no hay nada. Ya has hecho suficiente por un día.

- Tú y Pauna son muy talentosas, el programa es realmente bueno. La verdad no dudo que encuentren una estación muy pronto. No te preocupes demasiado.

- Quizás tengas razón.

- Has demostrado que eres una persona muy tenaz. Ya verás que todo se arregla.

Presionó mis manos entre las suyas y en verdad me sentí mejor.

- Además – me dijo ese día junto a mí en el sofá – sabes que hay mucha gente que te quiere y que puede ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

- Debería ser capaz de hacerlo sola – suspiré.

- Eres muy capaz Candy…

Negué con la cabeza ante su comentario.

- Soy un completo fracaso.

Presionó mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo con vehemencia.

- No digas eso, no es verdad.

- Claro que lo es.

Soltó un largo suspiro, se me quedó viendo largo rato y luego de un silencio me sorprendió con el giro que tomó en la conversación.

- Candy…. a qué edad llegaste a la ciudad?

- Dieciséis años. Igual que tú.

- Qué traías contigo?

Ya alcanzaba a ver a donde se dirigía con todo esto. Respondí con desgano.

- Tres cambios de ropa y ciento veinte dólares.

- Cómo fue que pagabas tus estudios de periodismo en NYU?

- Tenía una beca, lo sabes.

Terry jugaba con mis dedos entre los suyos, yo ya le había contado todas estas cosas, pero seguí respondiendo su interrogatorio, porque en verdad estaba mas absorta en la sensación de su piel en la mía que en la conversación.

- Pero no completa – aclaró refiriéndose a la beca parcial que yo tenia en NYU –. Cómo pagabas el resto? Cómo pagabas renta, servicios y todo lo demás?

- Era mesera en el restaurante de un club de golf.

- Pero tenías otros empleos…

- Los fines de semana trabajaba para un fotógrafo como asistente.

- Qué hacías dentro de la universidad cuando tus estudios no te permitían tener un empleo fijo?

- Algo no muy legal…

- Ya lo sé…

Sonreímos los dos, yo ya sabía que él lo sabía. En esos días me dedicaba a algo que si me hubieran descubierto me expulsan en treinta segundos.

- Hacía trabajos para mis compañeros. Proyectos, ensayos, tareas…

- A qué horas hacías todo eso si tú misma ibas a clase y tenías cosas que entregar en ellas?

- De noche.

- No dormías. – afirmó.

- Desde entonces duermo cinco horas cada noche. Más que suficiente. – alzó una ceja.

Intenté despejar mi frente de un rizo moviendo la cabeza, renuente a retirar mis manos de donde estaban; pero como no podía él lo hizo por mí y luego volvió a jugar con mis dedos. Era raro estar con las manos unidas, ni siquiera éramos nada, pero me gustaba la sensación; más de lo que me permití aceptar en ese momento.

- Qué otra cosa hacías dentro de la universidad?

- Daba asesorías a mis compañeros, de matemáticas principalmente… cobraba por hora.

- Pero tu especialidad era periodismo, cómo hacías para asistirlos en matemáticas?

- Siempre me han gustado….

- Y?

Me dijo insinuante; sabía que había algo más.

- Y… - continué sonriendo – entraba de oyente a sus clases y después les explicaba.

Todo esto él ya lo sabía. En otro momento no hubiera seguido esta línea de preguntas, pues yo ya sabía a donde se dirigía; pero estaba demasiado absorta en sus manos sobre la tela de mi vestido, rozando muy ligeramente mi pierna izquierda y jugueteando con mis dedos.

- Cuando tú y Patty se mudaron aquí, qué muebles trajo ella consigo?

- Ya lo sabes.

- Quiero que tú lo digas, parece que eres tú quien lo ha olvidado.

- Trajo únicamente su cama. Todo lo demás es mío, lo tenía de donde vivía antes o lo he ido comprando.

- Muy bien. Entonces como no me crees cuando te digo que no eres un fracaso, mejor te haré una pregunta.

Levantó la vista y me vio directamente.

- Ya me lo imagino… - susurré.

- Tú crees que alguien que llega a la ciudad, una como Nueva York, con ciento veinte dólares, se paga sus estudios universitarios, recalco, universitarios, los paga dando asesorías de materias que ni siquiera está cursando, haciendo tareas de otros de noche, apenas durmiendo, tiene más de un empleo; tú crees que alguien así podría ser catalogado algún día como un completo fracaso?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Ahora voltea a tu alrededor. Todo lo que ves aquí lo has conseguido tú. Tú sola. Desde el vaso en el que tomas agua, la más pequeña cuchara, hasta esta sala, cada cojín, cada alfombra, las lámparas. Este sofá donde estamos sentados. Todo lo has hecho tú sola. Puedes llamarte un completo fracaso?

Suspiré.

- Hoy estoy desempleada.

- Te aseguro que no es la primera vez. O sí?

- No, no lo es.

- Y siempre encontraste una salida no?

- Sí, a veces… no sé…

- Yo digo que sí y este sofá es mi mejor testigo.

Reí de momento, pero al escucharlo casi pude entender lo que me decía. Me dejé de juegos y dije sin pensar mostrando mis sentimientos.

- En verdad me siento muy mal – dirigí mi vista hacia el otro lado, lejos de él.

Acarició mi mejilla y me hizo voltear a verlo.

- Déjame ayudarte.

Mi respuesta fue inmediata.

- No.

- Por favor. Conozco mucha gente que podría conectarte bien, con tu currículum no debe ser difícil y así...

- No, no y no. Definitivamente no.

- Lo supuse.

- No dices que lo he hecho todo sola?

- En el pasado, porque yo no estaba.

Me quedé muda con esa respuesta. De momento la valoré y sentí algo en mi interior. Solté mis manos de su agarre.

- A qué te refieres con eso? Ni que fueras mi… - no podía ni decir la palabra –. No somos nada – concluí.

No se amedrentó, claro, él nunca lo hacía, intentó tomar mis manos de nuevo pero no lo dejé. Entonces volteó a verme con una mirada inocente en sus ojos.

- Pero soy tu amigo, no?

Asentí, me sentí desarmada por sus ojos azules fijos en los míos. Pensé un segundo en su respuesta. Era verdad, yo sólo había aceptado que fuéramos amigos; pero no supe por qué me dolió escuchar la palabra de sus labios. Esto iba de mal en peor, definitivo.

- Quiero ayudarte – me dijo –. Déjame, hazlo como un favor para mí.

- No, Terry. Tú también llegaste a los dieciséis aquí sin nada y mírate ahora. Ves lo patética que soy?

- No es igual, las circunstancias son muy diferentes.

- Por qué?

- Pues a ver... – suspiró – cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y llegué aquí, sabes dónde tenía que vivir con tal de ahorrar todo mi sueldo de extra?

- Dónde?

- En un ático, era un lugar en el que no servía ni la puerta… en Queens!

- No lo sabía.

- Así estuve muchos años, viviendo aquí y allá. A veces con algún compañero del teatro, pero siempre ahorrando porque quería algo más. En ese entonces no sabía qué era, hasta años después. El trabajo de actor me llegó mucho después y aún en ese tiempo yo no tenía ni coche. Así fue como compré el equipo para remasterizar bandas sonoras teatrales, te acuerdas que te conté?

Asentí.

- Después junté algo más y fui comprando equipo de sonido que le rentaba a la misma compañía teatral donde trabajaba. Luego compré equipos de luces y otras cosas. Poco a poco fue todo creciendo hasta ahora.

- Lo ves? Por qué yo no he podido hacer eso mismo?

- Porque tú no podrías vivir en un edificio maloliente lleno de vagabundos, donde cualquiera puede meterse a tu casa, como yo a los dieciséis; con tal de ahorrar unos dólares. Tú eres diferente, necesitas otras cosas.

- Por qué?

- Porque eres mujer. Porque eres más delicada, porque corres mayores riesgos que un hombre. Por eso es bueno que inviertas en un lugar como éste, que está bien ubicado, es seguro, accesible, sin riesgos.

- Eso no es justo.

- No se trata de eso – acarició mi mejilla –. Es sólo que los hombres debemos cuidarnos de algunas cosas y las mujeres de otras. Todos somos vulnerables, sólo que de diferente manera.

- Cómo quisiera ser fuerte y enfrentar el mundo.

- Lo eres, es lo que intento decirte, no ves todo lo que has logrado por ti misma? Eres admirable, una mujer como pocas, un ser humano como pocos. Yo te admiro.

- No me mientas para hacerme sentir bien, sé que soy un fracaso.

Tenía la vista fija en la falda de mi vestido, aunque sabía que él me miraba al rostro.

- Candy, analízate objetivamente; además de tus estudios, conoces muchísimo de artes plásticas, eres reconocida en el medio como una buena crítica a pesar de ser tan joven; eres una artista, pues pintas; eres una amalgama única entre periodista y artista, eso te da una sensibilidad especial. Por si fuera poco tienes el talento y la chispa necesaria para ser conductora de radio, eso no es fácil, se necesita una mente muy ágil para hacer algo así. Mente que tú tienes.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Y de qué sirve?

- Fácil, si tienes los medios necesarios, te aseguro que llegarías a ser muy influyente en los dos medios que dominas: artes y comunicación. No ves lo asombrosa que eres?

- Los medios necesarios… - suspiré.

- Por eso te digo que me dejes ayudarte…

Tomó mis manos de nuevo y aunque hice un gesto de negativa, no las moví de su lugar. Ellas lo extrañaban. Ellas… y yo también… mucho.

- Imposible – rechacé su ayuda otra vez.

- Si me dejaras, veríamos si existe alguna beca especial para una especialidad en NYU, sabes que el decano nos ayudaría, la universidad usa nuestros teatros para su congreso anual y no les cobramos un centavo; si lo lográramos podrías entrar en uno de esos programas y dedicarte solo a pintar, sin preocuparte de nada. No te gustaría?

- Pinto horrible.

Suspiró.

- Si te presento con alguno de nuestros contactos en alguna revista podrías ver si hay algo como crítica de artes entonces. O con los que conocemos en el radio. Sólo te conseguiría la entrevista, el obtener el programa ya sería cosa tuya, así no sentirías que me debes nada.

- No, no, no. Me tratarían especial solo por ser tú. Ya lo sé.

Yo necesitaba salir de esto por mí misma. Eso lo tenía clarísimo. Suspiró más hondo todavía y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

- Qué difícil eres… eres más terca que una mula…

- Y a ti te dicen el dócil.

Reímos juntos un momento. Luego continuó.

- Dime que me tendrás como una opción al menos.

- Serás la última.

- No me importa – sonrió –. Me basta con estar en la lista. Si todo lo demás falla, que lo dudo, pero si todos tus planes fallan y te ves en una encrucijada, me dejarás ayudarte?

- Esta bien.

- Es un trato, Candice White.

- Es un trato, Grandchester.

Estuvimos en silencio largo rato. Terry no soltaba mis manos ni un instante, era una sensación totalmente nueva para mí. Él era demasiado… protector y eso era algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrada.

- Te asustaste en el parque? – me preguntó.

- La verdad mucho.

- Si te digo que me dejes llevarte al trabajo todos los días dirás que no verdad?

- Es correcto.

- Eres de lo más difícil. Sabía que dirías eso.

- Y para qué preguntas?

- No me culpes por querer intentarlo. Tengo derecho a perseguir lo que quiero.

Sonreí, pues capté perfecto el velado mensaje en sus palabras.

- Me prometes al menos no volver a exponerte así, sola y a esas horas?

- Eso te lo juro, ya aprendí mi lección.

- Con eso me basta… por ahora.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Me sentía mucho más relajada; el incidente del parque ya no me molestaba en absoluto y hablar con él de mi situación laboral en verdad había puesto las cosas en perspectiva.

Además, en el fondo me sentía un poco tranquila pensando que si todo fallaba, él podría ayudarme. Primero muerta que pedírselo, claro, pero era como si de pronto sintiera que tenía una red de seguridad en caso de caer. Ese era otro sentimiento totalmente nuevo para mí. Yo siempre me estrellaba en el piso y sola recogía los pedazos.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo por mí misma, sola siempre; no buscaba lujos, sólo un medio para vivir y lo había logrado hasta hoy sola.

La palabra empezaba a pesar más cada vez. Sola. Ahora sé que inconcientemente quería dejar de estarlo para dejarle entrar a él; pero yo no estaba lista en ese tiempo para aceptar algo así.

Estaba todavía inmersa en mis miedos y dudaba que alguien como él pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo, así que obviamente no quería ser una carga. De nuevo, yo podría salir sola de esto. Sola. Maldita palabra que antes no me molestaba. No sabía por que ahora sí.

Al verme abstraída en mis pensamientos creyó que seguía preocupada.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – acarició muy levemente mi frente.

Resultó que tenía razón, la semana después de aquella Pauna y yo ya estaríamos firmando con otra estación. No era el programa que deseábamos, pero era mejor que nada.

Eso fue hace dos años; hace poco se abrió una posibilidad en la misma estación pero con un horario preferente y ahora sí el programa era exacto del estilo que buscábamos. Es el programa que tenemos actualmente, donde somos productoras también; y fue precisamente en la fiesta para buscar patrocinadores donde Terry me pidió que me casara con él hace dos meses; cuando le dije que no. No puedo creer lo ciega que estaba.

Luego de otro largo silencio, aquel día hace dos años, cuando todavía no éramos pareja, sentado en el sofá junto a mí, me dijo con un suspiro.

- No me gustó escucharte llorar en el teléfono.

- Y eso que fue de lo más placentero para mí! – respondí con mi acostumbrado sarcasmo.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Rompes mi corazón con cada lágrima.

Y de hecho, para mi sorpresa, estuve a sólo un segundo de soltarme a llorar otra vez cuando me dijo eso. Cada día se me hacía más difícil resistirme a él, no era como nadie que yo hubiera conocido jamás.

Se levantó apresurado sorprendiéndome en un rápido movimiento, pero lo más sorpresivo para mí fue lo mucho que dolió dejar de sentir sus manos sosteniendo las mías y su cuerpo sentado junto a mí. Peor cada día. Definitivamente.

- No me tardo – me dijo y salió del departamento. Al parecer había olvidado algo en el coche.

Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar largo rato, esperándolo, pero no regresaba.

No supe qué fue lo que me impulsó pero de pronto estaba dentro del elevador y salía a la calle a buscarlo. Yo estaba actuando de lo más raro por este hombre que tanto me había empeñado en rechazar antes.

Cuando estaba en la banqueta de pie no me importaba ni mi trabajo recién perdido, ni estar bajo la lluvia, ni estar descalza, ni que seguramente a partir del próximo mes tendría que juntar cupones de despensa.

Lo único que me preocupaba era ir hasta donde había estacionado su coche en la esquina para ver si seguía ahí y llevarlo a rastras de vuelta conmigo.

El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza, encerraba una emoción que yo no había sentido antes. Era una mezcla rara, un híbrido entre alegría cuando lo veía, paz al escuchar su voz y una soledad terrible cuando se apartaba.

Sumado a unas ganas insoportables de abrazarlo y estar ahí toda la vida; pensé de repente que quizás aquella amalgama de sentimientos era algo muy temido. Amor.

Sacudí mi cabeza bajo la lluvia ante esta molesta deducción. Amor no. No nunca. No jamás. Yo no sabía que él con el tiempo me llenaría precisamente de ese temido sentimiento. Amor sí. Sí de verdad. Sí para siempre.

Lo vi a lo lejos con medio cuerpo dentro de la cajuela de su coche. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo pero la alegría de haberlo alcanzado era mayor. Claro que no se lo demostraría.

- Gracias por tan amable despedida – le dije con tono molesto.

Se irguió y puso los ojos en blanco ignorando mi comentario, y me sonrió mientras nos llenábamos los dos de lluvia.

- Tengo algo para ti – me dijo con su radiante sonrisa.

Una sola de sus sonrisas y yo sentía que moría. Ahora decía que tenía algo para mí.

- Es algo que pedí hace tiempo y me llegó hace dos semanas. Como no te había visto lo veo cada día aquí y cada día me rompe el corazón un poco más el no habértelo entregado – hizo una mueca de desolación, quería bromear que era fingida, pero sus ojos lo delataban –. Así que aquí está. Hago entrega.

Extendió hacia mí una caja blanca sin ninguna decoración. Se acercó todo lo que pudo hacia mí y se agachó sobre ella para cubrirla un poco de la lluvia. Estábamos de pie muy cerca uno del otro, solo la caja aquella nos separaba.

Me perdí en sus ojos que se veían llenos de alegría y ansiedad, con su sonrisa divina en esos labios que amo. Esperaba que la abriera y lo hice.

Algunas semanas antes de ese día, habíamos tenido una de esas largas conversaciones en las que él me hablaba de su vida y yo le hablaba de la mía; hasta donde me permitía a mi misma hacerlo, por supuesto.

Entonces la plática sobre los paisajes desde su ventana, en el internado de varones en Londres, tomó un rumbo inesperado.

- Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de la infancia? – preguntó de pronto.

Me sorprendió la pregunta. Creo que no es una pregunta que a todo el mundo se le ocurriría hacer y definitivamente yo no tenía una respuesta para ella. Me quedé callada de pronto entre recuerdos amargos de mi infancia triste y solitaria, evadiendo con pétrea voluntad que volvieran a dañarme.

Quise evitar la pregunta por miedo de seguir hurgando en mis recuerdos pero Terry me miraba con sus ojos claros y expectantes y con una expresión de alegría en el rostro. Tuve que forzarme a encontrar algo. De hecho encontré un buen recuerdo. En verdad el mejor de mi infancia.

- Yo… tenía una vecina – mentía, era una hermanastra.

- Sí… - dijo ansioso.

- A ella… una navidad le regalaron un muñeco.

El corazón se me estrujó al recordar esto. Muy a mi pesar todo el pasado me envolvió de repente.

Yo había sido adoptada a los cinco años por una familia en Denver; tenían tres hijos biológicos. Después entendí que me habían tomado en su casa únicamente porque el gobierno de Colorado ofrecía ayuda económica a las familias que cuidaban de niños huérfanos como yo, bajo un nuevo sistema de adopción. Era la tercer familia que me adoptaba y todas lo habían hecho por el mismo motivo.

No duré mucho con ellos, a los seis años me regresaron y fui a dar con una pareja sin hijos a Las Vegas, con quienes duré tres largos años, horribles, pues fui blanco de muchísimos golpes en esa casa. Yo era la más asidua clienta en la sala de emergencias, mi menú consistía casi siempre en algo de yeso para un brazo, y mi relato era el mismo: volví a caerme en la escuela. De hecho en el hospital me hicieron varios estudios para comprobar mis reflejos y mis capacidades; creo que pensaban que padecía algún retraso mental. Para colmo.

Pero la Navidad que pasé con la familia de Denver a los cinco años, donde no me golpeaban es cierto, solamente era invisible, la gloria a decir verdad; esa navidad inocentemente esperaba que alguno de los muchos regalos que habían colocado bajo el árbol fuera para mí. En el orfanato donde estuve desde que nací, y al que volvía cuando una familia se hartaba de mí y me regresaba, casi siempre recibíamos regalos en Navidad.

Provenían principalmente de buenas personas que hacían caridad a niños como nosotros. Era lo único que yo recibía en todo el año. Yo no recibía nada en mi cumpleaños, pues a decir verdad yo caía en una situación extraña, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el día que había nacido.

Yo pasé mis primeros seis meses de vida en un hospital debido a desnutrición y múltiples infecciones. Quienes me llevaron ahí me habían encontrado un veintitrés de mayo y esa fecha aparecía en mi acta de nacimiento, sin embargo era obvio que yo había nacido muchas semanas antes.

Al menos mi acta de nacimiento decía que tenía menos edad de la verdadera, algo bueno en todo esto.

Pero, debido a esta confusión en mi día de cumpleaños a mí no se me festejaba nunca, así que en las navidades que pasaba en el orfanato entre una familia adoptiva y otra ocurrían los únicos regalos que yo recibía en el año.

Eran presentes modestos pero todos éramos muy niños y nos alegrábamos mucho. Años después encontré a uno de mis amigos del orfanato, había sido adoptado desde pequeño y ahora estudiaba Medicina, la familia que lo tomó fue en verdad una verdadera familia para él. Él también guardaba las navidades en el orfanato como un recuerdo agridulce.

Así que cuando lo pase con esta familia en Denver, tenía la esperanza de que igual me regalaran algo. No fue así.

Llegó el día y cada uno abrió sus regalos y yo les di a los niños y a los papás algunos dibujos que había hecho para ellos, pero nadie me dio nada a mí. La mamá de la casa en cambio me dejó tomar una paleta helada de la nevera; la verdad me alegré, nunca lo había permitido y el regalo fue suficiente para la niña de cinco años que era yo entonces. Me contenté de inmediato.

Entonces vi lo que le habían regalado a una de las hijas. Ella correteó por toda la casa con un muñeco que salía en televisión en un programa de marionetas muy famoso. Yo lo veía a diario pues me levantaba antes que nadie para verlo con calma y me divertía muchísimo con los juegos que presentaban para aprender las letras y para dibujar. Creo que desde ahí empezó en mí el gusto por la pintura y las artes plásticas.

Esa marioneta que le habían regalado a ella era mi favorita en todo el mundo. Para mí Enrique era el personaje más colorido y simpático del programa, recuerdo que podía reír por horas mientras él buscaba a su amigo que se enterraba en la arena.

Esos momentos al amanecer, pues desde entonces tenía por costumbre levantarme antes del alba, eran los más felices de mi vida. Me sentaba sola en el piso de la sala todavía a medio despertar, encendía el televisor y con mis cinco años moría de la risa con todos los juegos y bromas que hacía Enrique.

Cuando Terry me preguntó mi recuerdo más feliz, este programa se vino a mi mente luego de buscar un poco; sobre todo el muñeco que le regalaron a la niña esa Navidad.

Ella me mostró aquel día con ojos felices que si presionaba su estómago Enrique soltaba una estruendosa y alegre carcajada. A mis cinco años morí de la risa junto con ella cuando escuché la alegre risa de mi personaje favorito, pero nunca me dejó jugar con él.

El momento estaba lleno de sensaciones agridulces, pero forcé a mi mente a concentrarse únicamente en el recuerdo feliz. El único de mi infancia.

- Qué clase de muñeco? - me había preguntado en aquella ocasión Terry.

Le expliqué la serie de la que hablaba y el personaje al que me refería.

- Me gustaba mucho ese programa, ese personaje sobre todo, luego sacaron al mercado un muñeco que presionabas su estómago y soltaba una fuerte carcajada – sonreí sinceramente – era muy divertido. Es el que te digo que le regalaron a mi vecina. Me lo prestaba para jugar con él muy seguido – mentía – pero siempre quise uno propio.

- Y ya no lo venden?

- No, lo descontinuaron. No es algo que tenga muy presente, pero cuando de casualidad entro a alguna juguetería lo busco. La última vez fue hace muchísimos años y me dijeron que ya no está en el mercado.

- Es una pena.

- La verdad sí. Ese muñeco que ríe me trae muy bonitos recuerdos – esto era cierto –. Es tonto no crees?

- Para nada, no lo es. No es tonto en absoluto.

El tema se olvidó y conversamos muchas cosas más. Él jamás lo mencionó de nuevo y yo volví a sepultarlo en la inconciencia junto con todo lo demás.

Todo esto lo recordé mientras abría la caja sujeta entre el torso de Terry y el mío bajo la lluvia aquel día.

Lo que había dentro hizo que el tiempo se detuviera, mi corazón igual. Con ojos líquidos vi el interior. Ahí estaba él. Enrique.

No podía creerlo.

- Te gusta? – me preguntó Terry.

- Cómo lo conseguiste? – dentro de mi confusión de emociones una cosa sí sabía; encontrarlo seguramente no había sido cosa fácil de hacer para él.

- Mmm… es secreto. Pero sí es este el que decías verdad?

- Sí, éste es.

- Y te gusta?

Asentí, muda como estaba.

- Terry… por qué? – fue la única pregunta que se me ocurrió hacer.

Él me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules, más azules que nunca, me hundí en el mar de su mirada unos segundos, entre las aguas de ternura y devoción que veía en ellos.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso en la frente. Luego me miró de nuevo a los ojos mientras me sujetaba por la cintura. Me dijo en un susurro, con la voz más tierna que yo haya escuchado jamás.

- Yo quisiera hacer feliz no sólo a la mujer, también a la niña que hay en ti.

Sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón, jamás olvidaré esa frase ni aunque viva mil años. Dos lágrimas se derramaron violentas de mis ojos, suerte que estaba lloviendo, confiaba que no supiera que estaba llorando como tonta. Pero vaya que lo hacía.

Me perdí en sus ojos y luego volteé a ver a mi regalo con ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Sonará tonto que alguien como yo pudiera llorar por un simple muñeco, pero él representaba el único recuerdo feliz de mi infancia. El único.

Lo toqué con mis dedos como ella nunca me había dejado, siempre diciendo que lo ensuciaría. Terry tomó la caja y la apartó, yo me quedé con mi regalo en las manos. El mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida.

Lloré frente a él como nunca lo había hecho, me miraba con ojos llenos de ternura. Este hombre era el más maravilloso del mundo. Y yo ya le había entregado mi corazón, pero creo que fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta. Por supuesto pasaría mucho tiempo y muchas lágrimas más para que yo pudiera ser libre para amarlo como ahora.

Pero en ese instante… en ese instante fui suya por completo. Supe que aunque me negara terminaría un día irremediablemente enamorada de Terrence Grandchester y así había sido.

En ese momento, mientras tenía mi regalo en las manos y él me miraba con ojos anhelantes, supe que estaba perdida. Contra mi voluntad y sin ninguna esperanza yo ya lo amaba.

Entonces miré a Enrique entre mis manos y me envolví en esos recuerdos de mi infancia; las madrugadas en las que saltaba de la cama, los muchos dibujos que hice frente al televisor, las canciones para aprender las letras y los números, tantas y tantas risas, las únicas de la niña que yo era. Las únicas de mi infancia. Y hoy Terry me lo regalaba.

Los colores anaranjados y amarillos en su ropa, su cabello negro y alborotado, era sólo un juguete y yo tenía veintiséis años, pero me enternecía hasta la médula. Creo que al verlo me veía a mí misma. El único trozo de alegría que yo había tenido en una infancia llena de dolor. Y hoy Terry me lo regalaba.

Él decía que quería hacer feliz a la niña en mí.

Y en verdad no sólo me regalaba un muñeco, él me regalaba mi infancia, el sueño de la niña; no creo que haya estado conciente de lo que este regalo significó en mi vida. Lo estuvo hasta esta noche que se lo dije cuando hablamos en el estudio.

Volví a mirar a Terry de pie en la acera bajo la lluvia y seguía viéndome expectante. Me sumergí en sus ojos deseando descubrir la verdad de sus sentimientos.

No pude soportar más el contacto visual, pues la fuerza de los sentimientos que me invadían era demasiado poderosa. Ese fue el primer momento en el que sentí verdaderas ganas de entregarme y la enorme imposibilidad que tenía llena de conflictos internos como estaba.

Lo más que pude atinar a hacer fue presionar el estómago de mi regalo. Empezó a reír. Reí con él entre mis lágrimas y Terry nos acompañó. La risa de Enrique me recordaba momentos felices de mi niñez. Fue refrescante y hasta cierto punto liberador.

Reí largo rato con carcajadas alegres junto con mi regalo y con Terry bajo la lluvia.

- No sé… ni cómo lo lograste – le dije entre sollozos – pero te has metido… en el mejor recuerdo de mi infancia.

- Ay, eso esta lindo – respondió sonriendo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Verdaderamente creo que ese fue el primer día del cambio en mí que hoy se ha dado luego de dos años. Entonces no estaba lista y no lo dejaría acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero a partir de ahí la rueda del cambio en mi interior empezó a girar y ya no se detuvo hasta entregarme por completo en sus brazos como ahora.

Tomó mi regalo en sus manos y lo activó para que riera de nuevo. Era una risa contagiosa, alegre, llena de vida, radiante. Reímos de pie en la acera como dos niños pequeños. Entonces lo abracé inconcientemente y él a mí.

- Baila conmigo – me dijo.

- No hay música.

- Para mí tu risa es la más hermosa melodía del mundo.

Me apretó contra él y bajo la lluvia empezamos a bailar, así sin más sonido que las gotas de agua repicando en el pavimento.

Descubrí en ese momento que el sonido de su tranquila respiración en mi oído y el palpitar de su corazón contra mi rostro eran la más hermosa para mí. Disimuladamente limpié mis ojos anegados por las lágrimas.

Ahí estábamos, yo en mi vestido rojo a la rodilla, descalza, parada de puntitas para alcanzar sus hombros. Él vestido de jeans y con la camisa polo blanca de Stear. Los dos bajo la lluvia completamente mojados.

Quiso soltarme cuando pasó un rato, pero no lo dejé, seguimos bailando sobre la acera la suave melodía que sólo nosotros dos escuchábamos. Hubiera deseado que se detuviera el mundo, que los coches que pasaban por la calle desaparecieran, que la lluvia no cesara jamás y que él nunca tuviera que soltarme.

Me separó de su cuerpo y alzando mi mano sobre mi cabeza me hizo girar muchas veces, mientras yo reía en alegres carcajadas, pero con los ojos todavía anegados de lágrimas. Luego colocó otra vez su mano en mi cintura y como había visto que estaba descalza me alzó para que me parara sobre sus pies.

Escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, envuelta en su delicioso aroma, con los sentidos nublados sintiendo su cercanía, su calidez, su infinita ternura. Yo nunca había sentido esto. Qué poderoso puede llegar a ser el amor.

Él tenía ambas manos en mi espalda totalmente extendidas presionándome contra su pecho. Era tan cálido, tan maravilloso.

- Cómo quisiera tenerte así para siempre – me dijo en un susurro.

Lo rodeé todavía más por los hombros y él me sujetó con sus brazos dando vuelta por completo a mi cuerpo. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y soltó un largo suspiro.

- Y eso? – pregunté.

Susurró su respuesta en mi hombro.

- Dicen que los suspiros salen de uno y se van volando hasta encontrar a quien uno ama.

- Y a dónde volaría ése?

- Me parece que no muy lejos – respondió.

Lo escuché aspirar muy fuerte en mi cuello y lo abracé más todavía.

Fue un momento mágico esa noche bajo el cielo nublado de la ciudad. Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Recuerdo que le tomé la mano luego de un largo rato y nos dirigimos en silencio hacia mi departamento. Él me cargó al ver que estaba descalza, no me soltó ni un momento, así como yo tampoco solté mi regalo, ni la enorme sonrisa que había acogido en mis labios.

Una vez adentro me bajo y me dirigí a mi habitación, llevando a Terry de la mano. Antes de entrar al cuarto me detuve un momento.

- Pídemelo otra vez – le dije.

- Qué cosa? – fingió no entender.

- Ya lo sabes. Pídemelo otra vez antes que cambie de opinión Grandchester.

Terry sonrió.

- Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí.

- Bien – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero no quiero más escenas de este tipo, ni regalos, ni nada. Todo tranquilo, con calma, despacio, esta bien?

- No prometo nada.

- No intentes nada raro de nuevo o lo pagarás.

- No lo sé…

- Terry, en verdad… - no me dejó terminar.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó. Me besó como yo deseaba que lo hiciera. Me entregué por completo a sus labios y sus caricias. Delicado al principio y luego lo insté para profundizar el beso. Vaya que lo hizo. Me levantó en vilo. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y me atrapó contra la pared junto a la puerta de mi cuarto.

- De verdad – dije con la respiración entrecortada – no más sorpresas…

- Relájate princesa, quieres? – me pidió por segunda vez esa noche.

Cuando dijo eso ya me llevaba muy despacio a la habitación. Esa fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Fue la primera vez que yo estaba con alguien. Y fue maravilloso.

Al principio fue muy delicado, conciente sin necesidad de decírselo de que era mi primera vez. Prometió no lastimarme y en verdad no lo hizo. No sentí la menor molestia, nada de lo que mis amigas me contaran antes. No hubo dolor ni nada, solamente una sensación riquísima en todo el cuerpo. Como si pudiera saborear un delicioso fruto pero con toda la piel.

Me llevó muy alto varias veces esa noche antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos desnudos sobre la cama. Sin ninguna cobertura de ningún tipo, pues almohadas, sabanas, edredón, todo fue lanzado a la alfombra por él. Siempre hace lo mismo, dice que le estorban.

Tiene otra costumbre que tuve a bien conocer esa noche por primera vez. Yo ya sabía que Terry es exageradamente ordenado, pero cuando lo sentí a medianoche levantándose para buscar su ropa, pensé que el _exageradamente_ le quedaba bien corto.

Esa noche se levantó de la cama para recoger su ropa mojada y por los ruidos que escuché supe que la metió en la lavadora. Cuando volvió como todavía era de noche se acurrucó conmigo de nuevo y me dio un beso en la frente. Sonreí a medio dormir pensando en las muchas cosas de su persona que yo estaba por conocer.

Son esas pequeñas cosas las que me llenan de satisfacción a través del tiempo, son cosas de él que sólo yo sé.

Pequeñas manías como la de morder su labio inferior por unos segundos cuando está dormido, se ve adorable cuando hace eso; usar únicamente camisas de algodón, detesta las que sean de cualquier otro material; usar ropa interior sólo de color blanco, la verdad no sé por qué; y la bendita manía que tiene de soltar mi cabello cuando intento recogerlo. Nunca me ha dejado en paz con eso, mientras él anda rondando yo sólo puedo usar el pelo suelto.

Jamás anda descalzo y siempre que va a dormir pone un vaso con agua cerca de la cama, de su lado; pero nunca toma de él, dice que el agua se ensucia. No le contesto nada, pero sonrío por dentro preguntándome _entonces por qué la pone ahí? _Creo que jamás conoceré el motivo de ésa.

O como cuando les habla a los chicos de las cien abdominales que hace cada día al levantarse; cada vez que lo hace lo veo veladamente, mientras él me sonríe travieso. Él sabe que yo sé que sólo hace veinte.

Y, a veces, cuando está mucho muy cansado, ya entrada la madrugada mi amor ronca un poco por algunos momentos. Lo ha hecho sólo algunas veces cuando en verdad ha tenido un día muy cansado en la empresa y es casi imperceptible; pero el jamás lo reconocería. Aunque yo sé que es cierto.

Son pequeñas cosas, costumbres, manías, peculiaridades de su ser, que quizás son insignificantes, pero que hacen a Terry todavía más maravilloso ante mis ojos; y saberlas me llena el corazón de alegría y satisfacción; pues son cosas de él que nadie sabe más que yo. Y él, claro, a su vez conoce todos mis secretos. Es como si fuésemos cómplices aún en lo cotidiano e insignificante.

En la intimidad esa noche aprendí también que, como en toda su persona, él ahí igualmente estaba lleno de contradicciones. Algunas veces era tierno y otras enloquecedoramente apasionado. Apasionado a rabiar!

Su boca en ocasiones susurró con ternura en mi oído y en otras mordió mi piel con vehemencia, mientras con sus manos estrujaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Nada quedó libre de su presencia, él recorrió todo esa primer noche. Con manos, besos y alientos alterados me hizo suya por completo. Por dentro y por fuera.

Él estaba en todo momento conciente de mí y pendiente de cada uno de mis gestos. Esa primer noche hubo un momento mágico. Un mechón de mi cabello cubrió mis ojos y él detuvo su maravillosa tarea en mis senos para acercarse a mi rostro. Con su mano despejó mi mirada. Me estremecí ante la suavidad de sus dedos en mi frente y la dulzura con que sus ojos me miraban de cerca, muy cerca.

Besó mis párpados presionando sus labios un par de segundos en cada uno de ellos. Luego saboreó mis labios como si probara algo muy dulce.

Me miró fijamente. Vi su rostro a milímetros del mío, se veía más hermoso que nunca.

- Te amo – me dijo muy despacio.

Era la primera vez que lo decía.

Mi corazón dijo las dos palabras que ansiaba contestar y yo las escuché claras en mi mente, pero se negaron a salir por mi boca. Tenía tanto miedo. Tanto miedo de que no fuera cierto, de que acabara, de que fuera a morir si me dejaba un día. De no ser lo suficientemente buena para él. Sentía que me ahogaba.

Un par de gruesas lágrimas salieron por mis ojos, mientras me sumergía en los de él anhelantes y hermosos. Era como si mi amor al verse prohibido en mis labios quisiera escaparse por las ventanas de mi alma, intentando dar así alguna señal de su existencia.

Terry besó mi mejilla y viéndome a los ojos susurró muy despacio.

- Lo sé amor.

Él lo sabía.

Hundí mis manos en su cabello castaño, suave al contacto con mis dedos y atrapé su cara en mi cuello. Vivía una emoción muy intensa en mi interior, algo que yo jamás había sentido.

Me conformé con besarlo y le urgí con mis movimientos a continuar lo que hacíamos. Quería sentirlo todavía más profundo dentro de mí.

Yo ya le había entregado mi corazón, pero mi mente no lo sabía. O más bien no lo aceptaba, temerosa de que todo fuera mentira. Sentía que yo no merecía tanto cariño.

Hoy me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que perdí, pues en cada uno de los momentos juntos debí haberme entregado por completo, tal como él lo hacía. Pero yo estaba tan ciega entonces.

A pesar de esto, esa primer noche fue hermosa y fue la primera de muchas.

Aunque lo verdaderamente hermoso es que hoy estamos juntos. Está en mi cama, estamos abrazados, nos hemos reencontrado y no podríamos ser más felices. Hoy está dormido junto a mí y sé, estoy segura, que así será todos los días de mi vida.

Me entretengo observando su perfil, su mandíbula, sus mejillas, sus labios. Sin duda debe serle muy atractivo a muchas mujeres; pero lo más hermoso de su ser es lo que siento con mis manos sobre su pecho: su corazón. Y es totalmente mío. Así como yo, hoy por hoy, soy totalmente suya. Entera. Por completo.

Quiero amarlo tanto y tanto como él se merece toda mi vida. Y como él me ha cuidado, yo también quiero cuidarlo, protegerlo y hacerlo muy feliz, así como su sola existencia me llena a mí de alegría, y llena mi corazón de gozo y sensaciones divinas.

En la tenue luz de mi habitación me recreo en su rostro y en su semblante. Se ve tan tranquilo, tan sereno, hermoso como un ángel. Un ángel en mis brazos.

Se remueve un poco inquieto, su respiración se acelera y me abraza todavía más fuerte. Decido quedarme quieta y dejarlo que me acomode a su gusto. Lo hace tan fácil con mi cuerpo como lo haría con una almohada de plumas. Pero hace algo diferente.

Su mano izquierda que estaba en mi espalda se desliza más allá, debajo de mi cintura sobre mi pijama. Lo veo y sigue profundamente dormido pero no abandona su tarea. Terry, aquí estoy yo contemplándolo, comparándolo con un ángel y él acariciando mi _derrière_ con su enorme mano.

Debe estar soñando algo muy interesante porque en sus labios se dibuja una leve sonrisa. Mi ángel pervertido.

Me acurruco junto a él y el calor de mi cuerpo lo relaja de nuevo. Vuelve a acariciar mi espalda con sus manos, me coloca sobre su pecho y en su inconciencia me da un beso en la frente, creo que susurró algo pero no alcancé a escuchar bien.

Cierro los ojos, quiero dormir con él, acurrucarme con él, despertar con él. Jamás otra vez me levantaré sola antes del alba.

Ya no quiero pensar en el pasado, ya no quiero traerlo a mi mente nunca más. Hoy sólo quiero pensar en el presente y en el futuro. Un presente y un futuro llenos de él. De mi amor. De Terry.

…..

Notas:

Antes que nada me disculpo por estas notas. En los 17 capítulos anteriores no les había dejado ninguna y ese era mi plan en todo el fic. Creo que bastante tienen con leer tanta palabra en el fic, como para que todavía les deje notas con mis delires. Sin embargo en este capítulo sí tuve que hacerlo.

Si alguna se siente tentada a clickearle en la equis roja de la esquina de la ventana, yo no me enojo, en verdad. Es mas si fuera ustedes yo lo haría… 3, 2, 1…

Se quedaron? Seguras? Mmm yo que ustedes me pelaba jaja… fabs por qué no les dices de una vez lo que querías? Ah ok ok si… ya andas divagando… ay es que es curioso nunca les había escrito nada, me dan nervios jijiji… pues ya dilo tal cual… este… ejem… por qué no dejas de hablar contigo misma y de una vez escribes estas notas?... Mmm quién dijo eso? Estoy acostumbrada a las dos voces en mi cabeza pero tres? Y ésta cuál es? La cuarta? Por mi madre! Cada día estoy peor…

Que no me escuche Roxan…

Ok aquí voy…

Hago una pausa aquí porque este capítulo es especial por varias razones. Primera, fue escrito después de tener prácticamente el fic completo, sólo que por sus características debía ir aquí, como a la mitad. Cuando escribía el final me asaltó la idea de hacer éste y la verdad al principio me negaba.

Yo ya le había dado cierre por completo al pasado de Candy en el cap 12 y no quería hurgarle más, ya se había acabado. La cuestión fue que varias amigas mías me preguntaron, desde que subí el cap 1, como había sido la primer noche de estos dos tortolillos jijijijiji Es decir, como le hizo Terry para convencerla? A mi me tiene con una tronar de dedos pero a ella como? jajajaja

Cuando vi que ya era mucha la duda pensé mmm es verdad debemos poner la primer noche, ahora la pregunta era cómo armar un capítulo completo para meter esa escena en él? Qué debería aparecer? Me di a la tarea de leer todo el fic como si fuera otro más de los muchos que estoy siguiendo, intentando ligarme lo menos posible para dar una crítica.

Me dio un ataque de histeria en el momento porque destrocé jiji todos los caps que todavía no se publicaban y casi me doy de topes con los errores (horrores) que encontré en los ya publicados, que eran intocables. Pero no me arrepentí de leerlo, en verdad habían cosas que debían contarse y no podía ser en otro momento más que en éste, en el cap 18.

Habían algunos cabos sueltos, dudas y demás que intenté resolver en este capítulo. Yo no quería hurgarle, creía que ya era suficiente, además pasa algo raro…. pasa que todas esas cosas yo ya las sabia, es decir, yo los conozco a los dos, sé bien todos los detalles de su relación, sé lo que se dijeron, cómo se conocieron, enamoraron, demás.

La cuestión aquí es que esta historia no esta escrita para mí. No es para que yo la lea, ellos ya viven en mi imaginación. Esta historia es para ustedes. Así grande: PARA USTEDES.

O en caso de tener sólo una lectora (la verdad no me extrañaría jajaja): Esta historia es para ti. Si este fic lo lee una sola persona ya valió la pena. Mándame un review única lectora mía te lo ruego jajajaja perdón… prosigo… quienes me conocen saben que estos arranques son normales, que nadie entre en pánico, no soy peligrosa de veras! jajajaja

Así que, al ser regalo para quien la lee y no para mí, claro que tenía que mostrar todo lo que se mostró aquí. Me costó removerle en el pasado de ellos otra vez, pero creí que sería bueno que supieran esto. En parte este cap es cerrar un círculo, o varios; darle final a una línea para poder iniciar con la siguiente.

Lo intenso de esto, y lo que en realidad me hace escribir estas notas, es que el capítulo en general me tomó por sorpresa. Me siento ligada a él como me pasó con sólo algunos antes.

Candy empezó la narración y ella nos contó todo desde su perspectiva.

Cosa rara las palabras, lo más difícil es la hoja en blanco, pero tan pronto hay un par de frases la historia cobra vida.

Ella dijo muchas cosas que pasaron antes de esa noche… Hubo muchísimas que me sorprendieron y otras más que me dolieron. Otro muy fuerte para mí de leer es el 12 y varios después del 20… se avecina harrrrrto drama…

Pero hay una parte en especial en éste. Cuando lo leí completo después de terminarlo, para darle una revisión; me "atoré" en una parte, no pude seguir leyendo, una emoción me embargó y sentí algo muy fuerte en mi interior. Fue muy intenso. Intenso y sorpresivo. No les digo qué parte es porque no quiero que nadie se predisponga a sentir o no. Espero no haber fallado en mi intento por explicar la emoción que a mi me llenó. Aunque la verdad no me sorprendería haber fallado, conciente como estoy, de mis muchísimas ineficiencias al escribir.

Además este cap es especial porque contiene una escena que es totalmente dedicada a mi amiga Kari, la del vestido rojo. Amiga, espero no haber defraudado tu ilusión.

Aunque a ella, Kari, y a Vico el fic completo les lleva una dedicatoria especial. Al ser mi primer fic, tenia muchísimas dudas de publicarlo o no; ya estaban escritos 25 caps y yo ni siquiera pensaba publicarlo, la verdad me aterraba mostrar algo escrito por mi, es un miedo que aun no consigo dominar. Yo nunca había escrito nada y se que no tengo lo suficiente. Cada cap sufro para subirlo, cada semana es la muerte para mi, tiemblo todo el día cuando se que me toca actualizar jajaja

En fin que Vico lo leyó primero, ella me animó a subirlo, mi adorable amiga creyó en la historia y siempre me ha dado ánimos para seguirla, estuvo duro y dale jijiji hasta que subí el cap 1, con todo el temblor de mi parte.

Kari ha estado conmigo en todo este camino también, es mi súper editora, control de calidad, adorada diosa griega… ella es la que me dice: mmm fabs avísote (vean nomás la palabra, neta ya no lean estas notas jajajaja) te aviso fabs que la ropa de él al inicio era azul y al final le pusiste negro jajajajaja y yo chanfle! Jajajajaja me viajé con que las águilas en el aire, las azucenas y la manga del muerto… y me olvidé del color de la ropa jajajaja así o mas despistada?... pero ella si es bien viva! por eso la quiero!

Hemos reído, llorado y soñado juntas las tres. No solo con esta historia, con nuestras vidas en general, algo muy especial me liga a las dos: Amistad.

Si algo me gusta de C y T en la historia original es que compartían un amor muy especial, se entendían uno al otro y se comunicaban entre ellos como con nadie. Ella reconoce con él, solamente con él en toda la serie, que le duele no haber tenido una familia. "Buenas maestras y buenas amigas no son lo mismo que una mamá" le dijo un día, esa confesión me la guardo como una de las muchas pruebas de que ella lo amaba.

Ella reconoció con él ese dolor y un día me pregunte qué pasaría si Candy en verdad se hubiera medio traumado por su vida sin familia? De ahí nació Azul para Siempre.

Y nació también de la frase que él le responde ese día en Escocia "Quieres que nos quedemos para ver el amanecer?" él quería confortarla, acompañarla, protegerla. Esa frase también me la guardo como una de las muchas pruebas de que él la amaba a ella igual. En verdad había un amor especial entre ellos.

Creo que de haber tenido la oportunidad Terry hubiera mostrado todo el cariño, ternura y calidez que guardaba su corazón. De todo esto nació ApS. De esas dos frases y del amor que se tenían.

Además nace de mi personal amor por Terry mi corazón, bombón, guapísimo, noble, caballeroso, atento, lindo, maravilloso, el galán más perfecto de todo el mundo (real y ficticio! jajaja) como ven lo quiero a límites que ya rayan en la locura… lo acepto jajajaja lo acepto y no me importa, así vivo y así quiero morir jajajajaja

A mis 24 años, en mi corazón sigue la herida de que no se hayan quedado juntos, pero en él también siempre existirá el sueño de que en el futuro o en un universo alterno volvieron a encontrarse y pudieron quererse mucho.

También, ApS, nace de mi idea de que Terry, de haber pasado el tiempo en la historia original, hubiera mostrado este carácter ya como adulto. Para mí Terry desde siempre fue tierno noble inteligente maduro. En la historia original tenía muy corta edad, y aun así mostró la bondad de su persona, la nobleza de su carácter, lo caballeroso, atento y bueno que es; de haberlo visto crecer hubiera mostrado su gran corazón y madurez en todo su esplendor. Sinceramente, yo estoy enamorada de este Terry, él es el amor de mi vida. El hombre de mis sueños. Por eso es tan especial que alguien lea esta historia, porque está viendo mi sueño de un hombre, mi sueño de un amor. Este Terry es el hombre de mis sueños, sin duda, espero les guste.

Así que esto es Azul para Siempre, mi sueño de que él la protegería y cumpliría sus anhelos, mi sueño de que ella sabría amarlo como nadie más y hacerlo muy feliz, mi sueño de verlos juntos. Gracias por leer hasta este el cap 18, vamos a la mitad… ojala quieran seguir viviendo este sueño… sueñen conmigo…

Ups! Perdón, sonó demasiado como mi minific "Sueña Conmigo" Autogol! jajajaja

Espero no haberlas aburrido… prometo no hacer esto muy seguido. Gracias por sus mensajes a los gpos, a mi correo y a las chicas que se toparon con el fic en mi página o canal de Youtube y se contactaron conmigo. Este fic lo inicié publicando en mi grupo Angeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester, y después en otros espacios, a quienes me han contactado por él, muchas gracias. Si no mandaran un review, ¿cómo sabría que alguien lo lee? Mil gracias por ellos, son el aliciente para seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por perdonar tantísimos errores, carencias, escaso talento, más escasa imaginación todavía, insuficiencias… y tantísimas cosas que le faltan a esta novata novatísima de la escribida… osea yo! jaja

A todas! Gracias totales! (Como dice Soda Stereo jaja)… Alecita amix ponme "Música ligera" de fondo plis! jaja

Miles de besos, y un abrazo fuerte a todas,

faby

Fabiola Grandchester


	19. Chapter 19

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola ****Grandchester**

**Capítulo X****IX**

Terry fue el primero en despertar. Se dio cuenta lo tarde que era ese domingo por la insistencia con que algunos rayos del sol de mediodía se filtraban entre las cortinas en la habitación de Candy.

La vio recostada con la espalda hacia él rodeada por sus brazos. Hundió el rostro entre el cabello rubio desordenado sobre la almohada y aspiró profundamente. Sostuvo el aliento unos instantes y desplegó una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Se soltó con cuidado del abrazo y deslizándose lentamente salió de la cama para luego cerrar las pesadas cortinas dejando otra vez el cuarto a media luz. Tomó una de las frazadas que estaban al pie de la cama y dirigiéndose de nuevo a ésta, se acomodó junto a Candy otra vez, abrazándola debajo de la manta.

No tengo sueño, pero quiero disfrutarla un rato más.

No recuerdo haber sentido esto antes, ni siquiera sé explicar coherentemente lo que siento esta mañana al despertar junto a ella. Sólo sé que me siento diferente, como si algo que faltaba encontrara repentino su lugar, como si no necesitara nada más en este mundo. Creo que es justo decir que me siento feliz, gloriosamente feliz. Completo. Siento que podría morir en este momento sin quejas ni remordimientos. He amado y me han amado. Vivir ha valido la pena.

Tengo todo. Con Candy envuelta en mis brazos a mi no me falta nada. Me iría al otro mundo tranquilo en este instante, pero la urgencia de amarla cada día más, me hace aferrarme igualmente a la vida. Concebir una vida llena de esto, de mañanas llenas de ella es un sentimiento tan dichoso que me ciega de repente y me hace sentir el corazón ansioso y abrumado.

La he amado por los últimos dos años sin que el sentimiento haga más que crecer y enraizarse en mi alma. Y hoy sé que ella me ha amado igual. Escuchar sus dulces palabras ayer en el estudio, saber que se ha entregado a mí por completo, que me ama como la amo; me llena de esperanza y alegría.

Nunca me había sentido así como me siento hoy con su cabello acariciando mi rostro, como si hubiera nacido de nuevo y ella me recibiera en sus brazos; como si la vida tuviera un nuevo significado, como si levantarme todos los días ofreciera una gratificación más grande que la terrena previsible y humana. Así era. Era como sentir un pedazo de cielo entre mis brazos. Viviendo un trozo de paraíso mientras estamos juntos. Qué poderoso sentimiento éste que nos une.

Su sola existencia me impulsa a querer ser mejor, a necesitar ser mejor. Necesito llenarla de todo lo que pudiera ella un día haber deseado. Aunque sé que de preguntárselo, Candy sólo me pediría una cosa: mi amor. Cierto como nunca de que ella hoy lo sabe también, puedo decir que ése, mi amor, ya lo tiene sin duda, y desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ayer en el estudio mientras la abrazaba y escuchaba la historia de su vida me sentí molesto, irritado, furioso, inútil, pero por sobre todas esas cosas me sentí triste. Cuánto desearía borrar de su mente todo el pasado y pintar para ella uno diferente. Uno lleno de todo el calor que merece.

Aunque creo que hay un sentimiento que cubre a los otros, me siento orgulloso.

Porque la admiro hoy más que nunca. Siempre me ha dejado extasiado con su carácter atrevido y resuelto, siempre me he sentido atraído hacia su personalidad tan llena de fuerza y férrea voluntad. Pero hoy que la veo en todo su contexto, plantada en toda la realidad me doy cuenta que es mucho, muchísimo más fuerte, admirable y asombrosa de lo que jamás pude haber imaginado. Una mujer única.

Llena de fabulosos contrastes. Dulce y emotiva, sensible y bondadosa; pero al mismo tiempo tenaz, fuerte, entregada, valiente. Delicada como una rosa pero intensamente decidida. Una mujer única. Y es mía. Total, absoluta e incuestionablemente mía.

Sus contradicciones me vuelven loco, me fascinan. Nunca sé qué esperar.

Como cuando la conocí en Chicago hace dos años. En esa galería esta mujer no pudo ser más amable, simpática, agradable y linda en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero no volteó a verme un solo segundo.

Fue amable, simpática, agradable y linda con todos. Con todos. Y a mi no me dirigió ni una sola mirada especial. Nada. Yo estaba como un idiota queriendo atraer su atención, pero al parecer me había vuelto invisible.

A pesar de sentirme totalmente ignorado como hombre; me maravilló todo cuanto dijo, sus palabras, su forma de manejarse; Candy es muy madura para su edad y desde ese día me di cuenta. Me gustó que supiera de lo que hablaba, que conociera el medio, las artes, ella nota su cultura en cada una de sus frases, en cada uno de sus gestos. Es una mujer totalmente increíble.

Una mujer increíble que me tenía increíblemente ignorado. Relegado únicamente al papel de posible cliente, con la distancia obligada. Aunque yo supe ese día que lucharía por romper cualquier distancia entre nosotros.

Tuve que salir apresurado atrás de ella cuando se fue, luego de que se despidiera, sin mirarme especialmente, de nuevo. La alcancé y con un muy tonto pretexto la invité a cenar. No aceptó. No aceptó y nada en su mirada parecía indicar que aceptaría un día. Era como si yo le fuese invisible o algo así. Totalmente indiferente.

Esa noche no dormí pensando en ella, jamás en toda mi vida una mujer me había tenido despierto dando vueltas en la cama; mucho menos una completa extraña, una jovencita, porque cuando la conocí yo creí que no tenía más de veintiuno.

Se veía tan bonita con su abrigo negro hasta las rodillas y el cabello rubio desordenado, sus mejillas sonrosaditas por el frío; sin una gota de maquillaje su piel resplandecía en la habitación. Absolutamente adorable.

Me gusta que no se maquille, siento que puedo besarla en cualquier momento.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto no supe qué fuerza me hizo llamarle, me estaba volviendo loco. Fui de lo más estúpido, _llamé para despedirme_, creo que fue la tontería que le dije. Recuerdo que cuando escuché una de las cosas que me dijo en esa breve llamada mi corazón se detuvo. Me dijo _puedes llamarme cuando quieras_, esa frase sí la tengo clara en mi memoria.

Lo supe en ese instante, tenía que quedarme en Chicago, tenía que verla otra vez, dejé a John, mi asistente, que volara solo a NY mientras yo como un chiquillo salía del aeropuerto ideando una excusa para buscarla. Ni siquiera me importó que mi equipaje ya estuviera a bordo y me estaba quedando sólo con lo que traía puesto. Yo estaba fuera de mí.

En el camino me detuve para arreglar el envío de unas rosas a su hotel y me dirigí a él esperando tener al menos un momento para verla. Esperé en el bar hasta la hora indicada, nervioso al límite; y mi respiración se detuvo cuando la vi en el restaurante con ese vestido azul a la rodilla, con su cabello ligeramente ondulado suelto en la espalda, con algunos mechones acariciando sus mejillas y su frente; bella como nadie.

Pensé que respondería a mis flores como cualquier otra mujer, pero nuestra plática fue nada como la había imaginado. Fue muy amable y simpática, con ese sentido del humor tan afilado que me fascina, sonriendo en todo momento; pero no se ponía nerviosa, no coqueteaba, no me miraba insinuante y obviamente no me la iba a poner nada pero nada fácil. Me hizo desearla hasta la muerte.

Ella ya me gustaba y mucho; pero desde ese día me enamoré como un completo imbécil.

Me enloquece con sus respuestas, nunca sé qué esperar, me pone totalmente fuera de juego con una sola de sus frases. Ella ejerce sobre mí una fascinación más allá de lo que pueda explicar en palabras. Me mantiene continuamente expectante, intrigado, sin la menor señal, perdido por completo; como un adolescente, un adolescente enamorado.

Es tan fascinante, tan llena de matices. Admiro su forma de enfrentar la vida, su tenacidad, su carácter. Imposible no amarla, porque al mismo tiempo es delicada, tierna, dulce, sensible, con una alegría interior que se le escapa por los ojos, sonríe todo el tiempo, es noble, cálida, hermosa.

Ella es tan delicada, tan frágil, tan tierna que me hace querer protegerla toda la vida. Me siento un hombre completo cada vez que la tengo entre mis brazos, un hombre de verdad. Siento que es mi tarea, mi deber, cuidar de ella, velar por ella, procurar que siempre sonría, que siempre esté tranquila, que tenga todo lo que necesite, que sea feliz.

Es como si ella fuera un pedazo de mi mismo, pero no en el sentido figurado, sino en el más literal de todos. Si ella se lastima duele como si mi propio cuerpo sufriera, o incluso más porque ella es la parte más delicada de mi ser.

Como si fuésemos el mismo cuerpo, el mismo corazón, es raro de explicar pero la siento tan mía y tan dentro como si al referirme a ella hablara de mí mismo.

Los dos meses sin ella, desde que rompimos en el club, cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo, fueron la muerte; la tristeza de haberla perdido inundó toda mi vida. Me envolví en el trabajo intentando escapar, pero aun así su recuerdo no se iba y yo sabía que no se iría jamás.

Me sentí muy desgraciado cada instante de esos días, pero en el fondo algo me decía que me amaba, que volveríamos a estar juntos. No me equivoqué. Felizmente tenía razón en mi esperanza.

Ayer abrió su corazón por completo al mío dejando al descubierto todo cuanto le dolía antes. Antes, porque hoy quiere ver al futuro. Ahí es donde entro yo. Me encargaré de que sea el futuro que ella desea, el que merece, el mejor.

No quiero que jamás vuelva a llorar, no quiero que jamás sienta tristeza, soledad, ni nada parecido. Quiero protegerla con mi amor de la vida y del mundo entero si es necesario. Quiero llenarla de alegría así como ella me llena a mí de felicidad.

La veo dormida junto a mí, respira muy despacio y mueve los labios de una forma muy curiosa, como una niña pequeña; su piel resplandece bajo la escasa luz, en algunas partes de su rostro su blanca piel tiene algunos tonos rosas y anaranjados, adorables; y en su pequeña nariz tiene unos casi imperceptibles puntos café claro, sus prácticamente invisibles pecas. No se notan en absoluto, pero nunca me cansaré de molestarla con eso. Se ve preciosa cuando finge que se enoja conmigo.

No quiero que despierte todavía. Deposito un muy ligero beso en su brazo y me maravillo en la vista de su piel tersa y suave. Tiene sus manos entrelazadas. Tendré que hablar con ella del estado de sus manos, no me gusta para nada. Es tan fácil conseguir los bastidores listos para pintar en ellos, no hay necesidad de que los prepare ella misma.

Antes de mí, de nosotros, fue su tarea cuidar de sí, incluso con sus amigos es de esa forma, siempre ve por ellos. Pero eso fue antes de mí. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a tener alguien que la cuide, alguien que la proteja, que la resguarde, que vea por ella. Yo.

Esta mañana me siento un hombre completo; percibo el aroma de mi mujer, delicioso; algo como vainilla y naranja en la fragancia de su cuerpo, en esa esencia de ella que me envuelve y me llena desde adentro. Como quisiera llenarme de ella toda la vida.

Tengo mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura, y mi mano sobre su vientre. Su piel es tan suave, tan tersa, siempre esta fresca al contacto con mis dedos. Su sabor en mi boca es dulce como fruto de cerezas.

En mis labios ella es refrescante como agua de lluvia, aromática como hierba fresca, embriagadora como el sol en el verano; me invita a soñar como la brisa del mar, como la libertad del río.

Vivo cada día por ella un deseo tan fuerte que me carcome por dentro. Unas ansías de su cuerpo tan poderosas que me nublan la razón y obnubilan mis sentidos. No me alcanzaría la vida entera para hacerla mía. Jamás saciaría mi sed de ella; mi sed de tenerla cerca, de tocar su alma con la mía, de fundirme en sus secretos, de ser uno para siempre. Qué poderoso puede llegar a ser el amor.

Me encantaría poder tenerla justo así como la tengo ahora; rodeada por mis brazos, resguardarla aquí toda la vida. Es tan amorosa, tan cálida, tan noble, tan bonita. Y es mía. Completamente mía.

Terry la abrazó más fuerte y depositó un breve beso en su nuca, lo que, contrario a su deseo, acabó por despertarla.

- Buenos días, princesa – susurró en su oído.

- Estas aquí, mi amor. – afirmó aun adormilada, encerrada entre sus brazos.

- Aquí estoy, pero duerme otro rato, no te levantes, quédate así conmigo. – pidió él renuente a separarse.

- No vas a ir a trabajar?

- Es domingo, pecas, acaso todavía estas dormida, muñequita? – susurró él acurrucándose en el cuello femenino.

- Un poquito, si. – le dijo ella sonriendo -. Espera, eso quiere decir que hoy no tienes nada que hacer?

- Es correcto – confirmó saboreando la fragancia de la mujer a su lado.

- Entonces tienes razón, estemos un rato más aquí.

- Eso digo yo.

Estuvieron así unos momentos, con los ojos cerrados y abrazados aun a medio dormir sobre la cama; hasta que Candy giró para verlo de frente pues quería revisar el golpe que él se hiciera el día anterior en el parque. Con dedos cuidadosos Candy removió la gasa de la ceja de Terry.

- Cómo te sientes de la herida de tu frente? Déjame ver.

- Me molesta un poco, pero ya no sangra, ves?

- Sí, parece que va a cerrar por completo sin necesidad de puntos.

Terry la abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- La verdad es que sí me duele muchísimo – dijo el joven.

- De verdad? – preguntó alarmada –. Quieres que te busque algo para el dolor? O mejor vamos al hospital, a que te revisen. Desde ayer debimos haber ido, lo sabía. Fue un golpe muy fuerte amor. Levántate, vamos rápido. Tienen que revisarte.

Se removió inquieta pero él no la dejó levantarse ni soltarse de sus brazos. Susurró la respuesta en su mejilla.

- Me duele pero en el hospital no pueden darme lo que necesito.

- Y qué es eso?

- Un beso.

Candy tomó su rostro y lo atrajo para besarlo. Cuando se separó de él se acurrucó contra su pecho y dejó que la envolviera en sus brazos otra vez.

- Te sientes mejor?

- Me gusta esta medicina – confirmó Terry acariciando la mejilla de ella con sus dedos mientras depositaba otro beso en sus labios.

Dejó que la besara a su antojo. Cuando se separó de ella Terry tomó sus manos y las acercó a sus labios.

- Pecas…

- Dime – respondió ella despejando su rostro todavía un poco somnolienta.

- Quieres salir conmigo a comer?

- A donde tú quieras – contestó Candy sonriendo.

- Bien, me levantaré para hacer una llamada, ya vuelvo. – se incorporó para ponerse los zapatos sentado en la orilla de la cama.

- Esta bien – le contestó Candy bostezando saliendo de entre las sábanas –, yo también me levantaré para ver qué encuentro en la cocina, me muero de hambre.

- Anoche vi y solo tienes manzanas. A ver si no te haces conejo… - señaló él mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Candy se incorporó y sentada en la cama restregándose los ojos en un intento por despertar por completo le dijo:

- Terry, en las caricaturas los que comen manzanas siempre son los caballos.

- En las caricaturas, amor? – contestó Terry regresando a la cama para besarla en la frente.

Ella recibió la caricia con una leve sonrisa, mientras asentía con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Siendo así, a ver si no te haces caballo entonces… - le dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando Candy estaba en la cocina devorando una manzana y bebiendo de un vaso con jugo de naranja, mientras servía otro para él, llamó su atención algo junto a la alacena. Se quedó mirándolo un momento y una idea se le vino a la mente.

Terrence había terminado de hablar por teléfono en la sala de estar y se había dirigido a la habitación.

- Terry – llamó afuera del baño, pues al volver a su cuarto notó que él estaba duchándose –. Me escuchas?

- Pasa – pidió el joven.

Ella entró apenas a la pieza y se dirigió a él con la vista fija en el piso.

- Voy a salir un momento, te serví un poco de jugo de naranja y lo puse en el buró. No me tardo.

- Te vas? A dónde? – preguntó él de pronto, deslizando la puerta corrediza de la regadera en un rápido movimiento.

Terry sin la menor vergüenza se mostraba en el baño completamente desnudo observando sonriente cómo ella miraba el piso con pena y un evidente color rosa en las mejillas que la hacia ver más bella aún ante sus ojos.

Candy no se movió ni un milímetro para voltear a verlo, aunque podía sentir su mirada quemándole la piel.

- Pecas… a dónde vas?

- Tengo algo que hacer, no me tardo.

- Y por qué no volteas a verme?

- Yo…

- Si no volteas a verme no te dejo ir.

Levantó la vista como le pedía mientras un furioso rubor cubría su rostro por completo. Sus ojos se posaron en él… lo observaba desnudo con el agua corriéndole por el cabello… los hombros… el torso… la cintura…

Retiró la vista de esa inspección inconciente cuando se encontró con el área siguiente en el recorrido que sus ojos hacían, llenándola de vergüenza como siempre sucedía cuando veía a Terry sin ropa.

- Por qué no me acompañas? – preguntó divertido por el rostro de su novia.

- Por favor, vuelvo pronto. – le dijo en un susurro con el pulso acelerado.

- Estas segura que no quieres entrar? – cuestionó sugestivamente con una mirada traviesa.

- Yo… Terry, por favor, ya no seas así, vuelvo en un momento.

- Antes ven. – le dijo.

- Terry…

- Ven… por favor. – le repitió suplicante.

Cuando la tuvo frente a él acercó su rostro al de la chica y la besó en la boca. A Candy le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al sentir cómo él la poseía en un sólo beso, sin alcanzarla más que con esos mojados labios dominando los suyos recorriendo cada espacio del interior de su boca. Al separarse mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

- Entonces no entras? – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Verlo ahí mojado y desnudo frente a ella era más de lo que sus defensas podían resistir, pero decidió negarse.

- No me tardo – le dijo ella saliendo del baño.

- Y puedo saber a donde vas? – gritó desde la regadera.

- Es una sorpresa – alcanzó a escuchar que contestaba camino a la puerta principal.

Cuando Candy regresó Terry estaba ya vestido, había encontrado en el armario algo de ropa que dejara en el departamento en una ocasión anterior, antes del rompimiento.

Ella se dirigió al baño para salir al poco rato completamente vestida. Lo encontró en la sala haciendo una llamada telefónica que cortó inmediatamente cuando la vio acercarse.

Candy notó algo raro en el hecho, pero no le dio importancia y tomados de la mano salieron del departamento.

Terry la llevó a comer al club donde acostumbraba cabalgar cada domingo.

- Sr. Grandchester – los atendieron en la entrada – se le extrañó por la mañana, no asistió a su cabalgata de rutina. El Sr. Anderson estuvo preguntando por usted – la recepcionista se refería al amigo de Terry que lo acompañaba en su afición cada domingo en el club – se le extrañó muchísimo por aquí.

Candy no pudo evitar notar el leve tono de insinuación que la joven uso para dirigirse a Terry. Era muy joven y guapa, vestida elegantemente con el cabello castaño perfectamente recogido; parada con elegancia detrás del mostrador del recibidor.

Candy no hizo el menor comentario, ella jamás decía nada cuando alguien se mostraba de esa forma con Terry, lo que sucedía frecuentemente; pero no se privó de dirigirle una mirada asesina a la joven.

- Anderson sobrevivirá – dijo Terry sin mostrar interés, pero luego añadió con una sonrisa –. Tenía otras cosas más pero muchísimo más importantes que hacer esta mañana. No es cierto amor? – le preguntó a Candy tomándola por la cintura y presionándola contra su costado.

Sin dirigirle otra mirada a la joven en la recepción, Terry llevó de la cintura a Candy al interior del lugar.

El restaurante en el club tenía una terraza con vista hacia el campo de golf y los jardines. Una barra se extendía en uno de los extremos con bancas altas para sentarse y disfrutar al frente de la hermosa vista que ofrecía el lugar.

Aquella terraza era únicamente usada cuando servían el desayuno y estaba sola a esas horas de la tarde; pero Terry solicitó les dejaran sentarse ahí.

- La vista es increíble – dijo Candy observando al frente los jardines, el campo de golf y el lago; luego de que se sentaran en los bancos altos de la barra que daba al paisaje.

- Hace mucho que no venías conmigo, no?

Candy le dirigió una mirada triste a Terry, pues en verdad no acudía con él a ese lugar desde días antes de que rompieran y el recuerdo de los días separados la sorprendió de pronto. Terry adivinó su sentir.

Giró en el banco alto donde estaba sentado para que el de ella quedara entre sus piernas y la abrazó.

- Ya te dije este día lo feliz que soy? – susurró en su oído.

- No – respondió Candy sonriendo, olvidando por completo los pensamientos previos.

- Te lo diré. Soy muy feliz. Inmensamente feliz. Y tú?

- También.

Terry colocó ambas manos en la cintura femenina, acariciándola con movimientos horizontales, como si jugara con barro.

- No me aprietes el estómago – pidió ella mientras sonreía.

- No te voy a apretar.

- Te veo las ganas.

La atrajo y la besó hasta que sintió que se acercaba una de las meseras con el menú. Se separó de sus labios, pero aun así no la soltó y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

- Vamos a ordenar ya – le dijo Candy a la joven de pie junto a ellos –; Terry qué quieres?

- Lo mismo de siempre – susurró contra su piel.

- Animal de costumbres – dijo Candy en voz baja.

El joven soltó una ligera risa sin apartar el rostro de su lugar en el cuello femenino.

- Para él – dijo la joven dirigiéndose a la camarera – una ensalada _caprese_.

Terry le dio un beso el cuello, un recordatorio. Candy agregó.

- Sin aceitunas – otro beso en su cuello – sin albahaca… es decir, el tomate y el queso y eso es todo.

Terry soltó una risita.

- También le trae por favor un filete de res a la plancha con verduras al vapor pero sin zanahoria – sintió cómo el joven presionaba ligeramente sus labios en su cuello como si intentara darle un ligero mordisco –. Qué se me olvida?

- No te digo… - respondió él sin abandonar su tarea.

- Terry…

- Le ponen pimienta a las verduras – explicó.

- Y?

- Odio la pimienta.

- Desde cuándo?

- Hace como diez días.

Candy rió con gusto al escuchar esto.

- Y cuánto tiempo planeas odiar la pimienta?

- Como un mes – respondió él riendo igualmente mientras besaba el oído de ella.

- Tienes planeado tener esta nueva aversión tuya por un mes. Ese es tu plan – afirmó Candy divertida.

- Es correcto - sonrió en su cuello.

- Cada día te pones peor – concluyó ella sonriendo.

Nada de esto lo escuchó la joven que los atendía pues Candy susurraba en el oído de Terry sus palabras y él le contestaba con el rostro en su cuello, mientras depositaba breves besos en su piel.

- Señorita, si no es mucha molestia, sin pimienta en las verduras por favor – señaló Candy.

- Y para usted?

- Para mí pollo a la plancha, no me importa cómo, ni lo que manden con él. Algo de alivio para el chef.

La mesera sonrió ante el comentario y Terry ahogó una carcajada en el hombro de Candy.

- Una copa del vino de la casa y una limonada natural. Eso es todo, por favor.

Al quedarse solos Terry tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y la besó en la frente. Acarició con su mejilla su frente, su nariz y todo su rostro, disfrutando el contacto con la piel de ella. La sorprendió con una pregunta.

- Cómo le haces para estar siempre fresquecita?

Candy no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia.

- Me guardo en la nevera quince minutos cada mañana – respondió con un ataque de risa.

Terry la acompañó con una carcajada.

- En serio? – le siguió el juego.

- De verdad – confirmó ella.

Sonriendo todavía la apoyó contra su pecho y la besó en el nacimiento del cabello, mientras con sus manos recorría su espalda y cintura.

- Tengo un hambre insoportable – susurró el joven.

- No tardan en traer la orden.

- No estoy hablando de eso.

Un furioso rubor cubrió el rostro de Candy ante el comentario.

- De eso exactamente es de lo que hablo.

- Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

- Porque tu cara está roja.

Mientras ella sonreía nerviosa, Terry recorría con sus labios su mandíbula dejando un rastro de breves besos, hasta llegar a su mejilla y de regreso a su cuello; Candy sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

- Terry por favor – dijo casi sin aliento –, nos pueden ver.

- Quién? – cuestionó sin detener su recorrido de besos en la piel de su cuello y rostro –. La terraza está sola. Por qué crees que pedí nos dejaran sentar aquí?

- Dijiste que por la vista.

- Así es. Mi vista. Excelente vista debo decir.

La recorrió con la mirada y colocó una mano en la rodilla derecha de Candy. Con el brazo izquierdo la atrajo hacia sí mismo, susurró algo cerca de sus labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarla sonó el móvil de ella. La joven lo sacó apresurada de su bolso deshaciendo el abrazo con él y respondió con la respiración algo entrecortada.

- Hola Pauna.

- Cómo estás? Cómo va el fin de semana?

Candy le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Terry al sentir cómo éste deslizaba sus dedos por su cuello. Tenía el pulso acelerado.

- Estoy comiendo en el club con Terry.

- OH Dios mío! Regresaron! – gritó alegre Pauna al teléfono.

- Estas en lo cierto.

- Pero qué felicidad! Lo sabía, lo sabía! Estas que flotas seguro…

- Estas en lo cierto.

- Tienes que contarme todos los detalles. Qué hizo para reconquistarte? Conociendo a Terry, seguro que te llevo a pasear en globo o le puso tu nombre a una estrella…

Candy soltó una carcajada.

- En eso te equivocas.

- OH! Pero debió haber sido muy romántico el reencuentro… - no esperó la respuesta – qué maravilla las reconciliaciones! Seguro pasarán encerrados la semana entera…

- Pauna! – interrumpió Candy.

- Ah! Qué mas da? Con ese hombre no es para menos, amárralo a tu cama amiga!

- Pauna!

- Cuando le cuente a mi Bob se va a poner feliz yo sé. Queremos tanto a Terry. Qué maravilla! Candy, estás en plena reconciliación con Terrence Grandchester, Dios mío! Ya me imagino, con esa monada de hombre, qué digo monada! Ese monumento!

- Pauna, por favor.

- El caballero de las rosas, tan lindo, tan galante. Dos años de luna de miel y ahora bum! Una súper reconciliación! Pero qué cosa! Y con esa estatura, así grandote! A ver si no te acaba… acábatelo tú primero amiga!

- Disfrutas mortificándome verdad?

- Sólo digo la verdad… pero a que estás de mil colores! – soltó una carcajada.

Terry susurró una petición en el oído de Candy.

- Puedo hablar con ella?

La joven asintió y le extendió el teléfono.

- Hola Pauna.

- Terrence, precioso, ya supe la buena noticia. Estoy feliz por ustedes. Ya le dije a Candy que no te deje ir, que te ate si es necesario. Y si no átala tú a ella!

- Vaya que me gusta tu idea.

Ambos rieron alegres mientras Candy sonriendo observaba a Terry hablar con su mejor amiga.

- Tomé el teléfono para pedirte algo Pauna, te molestaría esperar un minuto en la línea?

- No hay problema, qué pasa?

- Nada. Sólo que tengo unas ganas imperiosas de besar a mi mujer.

Pauna soltó una carcajada.

- Adelante. Sírvete.

Colocó el teléfono en la mesa y besó a Candy largamente en la boca. Cuando se retiró ella lo jaló de nuevo.

- Más – le pidió con el aliento entrecortado.

Terry accedió con agrado a su petición y la besó otra vez. Al separarse Candy depositó un beso en la mejilla de él y tomó el teléfono de nuevo.

- Qué tal estuvo? – preguntó Pauna.

- Pauna…

- Debe besar como un dios, porque bien que escuché que pedías más…

Candy soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Y tu llamada se debe a…

Se enfrascó en una breve conversación con su amiga al tiempo que les traían a la mesa lo que habían ordenado. Para cuando terminó de hablar y colgó, Terry ya había empezado con su plato.

- Me dijo Pauna que en la semana Annie va a hacer una reunión. Vienen los padres de Archie a conocer a Daniel – se refería al pequeño hijo de la pareja –. Vas conmigo, no?

- Claro. Iré a ver si al pobre niño no le causó ningún trauma pasar sus primeros días de vida bajo tu cuidado.

- Simpático – respondió sonriente –. Quiero comprarle algo lindo. Le debo mucho a esa hermosura de niño.

Candy soltó un profundo suspiro cuando recordó esos días en los que el pequeño estuvo bajo su cuidado. Parecería que había pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero en realidad eran unas pocas semanas. La sensación que la llenó fue de tranquilidad, de esperanza, de paz. El último día que el bebé de Annie pasó con ella fue el día que cambió su vida por completo.

Al tenerlo entre sus brazos comprendió muchas cosas, vivió un encuentro consigo misma muy intenso y significativo; y fue la primera vez que se sintió libre por completo. Fue tan importante aquel momento que como consecuencia a él era que podía hoy estar sentada junto al hombre que amaba, sintiéndose plena y libre como nunca antes. Feliz.

Terry notó la expresión en los ojos verdes de ella y entendió a la perfección la verdad bajo sus palabras, pues el día anterior en el estudio ella le había contado todo esto. Tomó su mano y la besó en el dorso.

- Te acompañaré a escoger algo muy lindo para él, ya verás.

- Es increíble cómo el ver una vida que inicia puede poner todas las cosas en perspectiva, verdad?

- Increíble y muy cierto. Sabes algo? Iremos mañana mismo a buscar algo. Si lo piensas yo también le debo mucho – luego agregó sonriendo –. Tiene días de nacido y ya es mi amigo más querido.

Al escuchar esto Candy tomó el rostro de Terry entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

- No sabes todo lo que te amo - le dijo la joven al separarse de él viéndolo a los ojos.

- Tengo una buena idea.

- No te acercas.

- No puede ser más de lo que yo te amo a ti.

- Convenimos un empate?

- Esta bien – respondió él sonriendo.

Candy acercó su cuerpo al de Terry para que la abrazara, feliz cuando la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Prometes que me amarás toda la vida Terry?

- Para siempre.

- Seguro?

- Hasta que no haya en mi aliento de vida y más allá si es posible. Para siempre – repitió.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	20. Chapter 20

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola ****Grandchester**

**Capítulo X****X**

Continuaron su comida en el club ese domingo por la tarde hasta que Candy recordó algo.

- Terry, supe algo hace poco que sé que te interesará mucho – dijo de pronto.

- Dime.

- Se trata de Gretchen – se refería a un escritor de obras teatrales muy famoso en NY y en el país entero –; comimos con él hace algunos días Pauna y yo, ya ves que es muy amigo de Bob.

- Quiénes comieron?

- Pauna, Bob, Gretchen y yo.

El joven tomó un sorbo del vino que bebía.

- Una cita doble… - afirmó.

- Por Dios Terry! – Candy soltó una risita – Gretchen me dobla la edad.

Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Quieres decir que de ser de la misma edad no habría inconveniente.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

- No puede ser! Estás loco. Me vas a dejar continuar mi historia?

- Prosigue…

- Gracias, qué amable.

Intentó continuar pero Terry no tenía todo claro aún.

- Pero entonces – la interrumpió de nuevo – no era una cita?

- No, no era una cita, terquedad en dos pies! – rió de buena gana.

Terry se quedó serio y la sorprendió con otra pregunta.

- Saliste con alguien estos dos meses?

- A qué viene eso?

- Saliste…? – insistió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza impacientemente.

- No, no salí, te amo, te adoro, no vivo sin ti, no hay nadie más en el mundo, por siempre jamás, contento?

Terry desplegó una sonrisa de satisfacción y tomó de nuevo los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

- Bastante.

- Y tú saliste?

- Tenías una historia no? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Terrence…

- Por supuesto que no pecas. Con nadie. Ni una sola vez.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó.

- OK, prosigo entonces finalmente?

- Por favor señorita…

- Resulta que Gretchen, en la comida _amistosa_ que tuvimos – hizo énfasis en la palabra mientras sonreía – en la comida mencionó que está terminando una obra, se llama _La Niebla que hiere_, es autobiográfica y qué crees? Esto te encantará.

- Qué?

- Todavía no le vende los derechos a nadie.

- En serio? Podríamos comprarla nosotros. Y es autobiográfica dices?

- Eso fue lo que nos dijo sí.

- Comentó qué tan avanzado va?

- Dice que finales ya tiene los dos primeros actos, y está trabajando en el borrador del tercero.

- Más que suficiente. Sería estupendo para nosotros obtener los derechos mientras la obra sigue en proceso; cuando lo hemos hecho así tenemos mucho más tiempo para la planeación, además de que inmiscuidos desde el inicio creativo la producción se facilita.

Candy asintió emocionada al tiempo que bebía apresurada de su vaso.

- Y escucha esto. En la conversación él mencionó que ya te ha cedido a ti antes y que Grand siempre ha realizado excelentes puestas con su trabajo… y dijo que te contactaría tan pronto terminara la obra.

- No lo ha hecho. Hace cuánto fue eso?

- La semana pasada. Dos días antes de la boda de Patty. Durante la boda te lo quise decir, pero ya ves que Annie entró corriendo, después ya no te vi y luego ya todo pasó muy rápido.

- No te preocupes. Pero no estoy enterado de que haya llamado.

- No ha llamado porque sigue en proceso seguro. Pero yo digo que si quieres le llames a su casa mañana mismo. Te daré su número. No está respondiendo llamadas de su oficina, ni en su móvil, ya ves que los escritores cuando están a mitad de algo se encierran en su mundo y no los verás en la luz del sol jamás.

- Cierto – respondió con una sonrisa.

- No sé ni cómo Bob logró sacarlo de su cueva para que almorzara con nosotros.

- Quizás le gustas.

Candy le dirigió una mirada fulminante y él sonrió divertido mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Te pasaré el teléfono de su casa. Puedes decirle que yo te lo di, en la conversación salió el tema de que… bueno tú y yo antes…

Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien, le llamaré yo mismo. Me interesa en verdad. Más todavía si es una obra autobiográfica. Además dentro de poco compraremos el teatro que está en la veintitrés y necesitamos algo interesante para inaugurarlo. Estábamos pensando en un musical pero he estado muy indeciso.

- Lo que escribe Gretchen es maravilloso y diferente. Te imaginas algo autobiográfico? Claro tendrías que darle un vistazo a lo que lleva hasta ahora y ver si te conviene, pero a mí me parece algo digno de pensarse, no crees?

- Claro que lo es.

- Él dijo que contactaría a Grand, pero para qué esperar a que termine? Como dices te da más tiempo, además de que aseguras que la obra sea tuya.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Con la calidad de Gretchen no dudes que sea una maravilla lo que trae entre manos.

- Y este es el momento preciso, porque nadie sabe que ha vuelto a escribir. Se suponía que tomaba un año sabático. En cuanto se sepa le lloverán las ofertas. Así que esto señor mío es información privilegiada.

Terry dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y sonriendo tomó su mano para besarla.

- Gracias mi espía favorita. Confirmas lo que dice Pauna de que juntas son como los Ángeles de Charlie.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

- Qué me vas a dar si la obra te gusta y logras que te la venda?... yo te di la información después de todo…

- Lo que tú quieras – respondió sonriendo.

Hizo un gesto como si estuviera analizando todas sus opciones, fingiendo invertir un gran esfuerzo en la tarea para diversión de Terry.

- Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la feria en Jersey el año pasado? – preguntó de pronto.

- Quieres ir otra vez?

- OH no… te acuerdas que ese día me compraste una manzana con caramelo? Quiero una de ésas.

El joven desplegó una enorme sonrisa.

- Quieres una manzana con caramelo? Eso quieres?

- Sí.

- Espera un momento. Si consigo una obra como ésta de Gretchen, un escritor tan reconocido, para inaugurar el nuevo teatro de Grand; una obra que solamente con el autor ya dice que será un completo éxito; si la consigo tú quieres una manzana con caramelo. Así es?

- Tengo un antojo horrible.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

- OK, esta bien, trato hecho. Algo más?

- Tengo otras peticiones…

- Cuáles?

- Te digo en la noche…

- Eso es pago por adelantado.

- Soy una mujer de negocios, qué querías?

La miró con ojos traviesos y la abrazó.

- Si tú supieras las peticiones que tengo yo, princesa…

- Me imagino… me doy una idea… - insinuó sonriente.

- Es una cita entonces.

Candy rió de buena gana.

- Lo es.

Tomó su rostro y lo atrajo al suyo para besarla. La acomodó en sus brazos un momento mientras besaba sus manos, lo que le recordó algo.

- Candy quiero pedirte algo.

- Dime – respondió dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- Quiero que ya no hagas tus bastidores a mano, por favor.

- Por qué?

- Por esto.

Terry tomó ambas manos de ella entre las suyas y señaló una a una las heridas que tenía en sus dedos y palmas, debido a que ella misma preparaba los bastidores para pintar y muchas veces se hería con los clavos y con el manejo de la madera no tratada.

- No te gustan mis manos – las retiró con vergüenza.

- Porque me gustan es porque te lo digo.

Intentó tomarlas de nuevo, pero ella no lo permitió.

- Candy – la besó en la frente encerrada en sus brazos –, te lastimas sin razón, a partir de hoy compraremos los bastidores ya listos para que pintes.

- Me gusta sentir que yo hago mis pinturas desde cero, desde el bastidor.

- Es innecesario.

- Yo puedo hacerlos, siempre lo he hecho.

- No se trata de si puedes o no, sino de que yo ya no quiero que los hagas.

- Pero yo sí quiero hacerlos.

El joven le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

- No te gustan mis manos, verdad? – preguntó con ojos cristalinos.

Terry hizo un gesto, pero no respondió la pregunta. Dio un sorbo a su copa y al parecer de su novia cambió de tema.

- Candy, qué sentiste ayer en el parque cuando el golpe con el disco de esos chicos me hizo esta herida en la frente? – señaló la gasa en su ceja.

- Horrible.

- Duele cuando me lastimo, verdad?

- Mucho.

- Eso que sentiste ayer siento yo al ver así tus manos y por puro gusto, sin necesidad.

- Terry…

- Amo, adoro y muero por cada centímetro de tu piel, amor – afirmó viéndola a los ojos –. No tiene nada que ver con estética. Tus manos son hermosas, pero son muy pequeñas y te lastimas mucho haciendo los cuadros.

Candy entendió poco a poco lo que le decía y tomó la mano que él había dejado sobre la mesa. Él la acercó a sus labios y la besó.

- Me dejarás comprar los bastidores ya preparados para ti?

Asintió en silencio entre sus brazos y acercó su rostro para besarlo.

- Gracias – susurró en sus labios.

- Viene con el puesto – respondió él sonriendo.

Continuaron su comida sin dejar de mirarse, de tocarse y besarse furtivamente, para sonrojo de Candy y diversión de Terry, al que le parecía fascinante la forma en que ella aun se sonrojaba con sus atrevidos besos.

Estaban disfrutando de una maravillosa velada en medio de una merecida reconciliación cuando el timbre del celular de Terry los sacó del sueño que vivían. Él se levantó para atender la llamada, lo que extrañó a la joven, pues jamás antes había hecho algo así, siempre hablaba libremente delante de ella con todos.

- Cómo que te vas? – lo cuestionó ella extrañada cuando él, una vez volvió, le dijo que debía ir urgentemente a su casa.

- Me llamaron, hay un problema con el libreto de la nueva obra. El director de escena y el escritor están en mi casa buscándome y necesito verlos urgentemente. Lo siento, amor, te recompensaré, lo prometo.

- No te preocupes, Terry. Yo entiendo – le dijo ella algo contrariada, pero conciente de lo ocupado que él estaba sobre todo al iniciar una producción, como sabía era el caso en ese momento -. Me llevas a mi casa entonces?

- No puedo, cielo. Pero ahora mismo te pido un taxi.

- Un taxi? Me vas a mandar sola a mi casa entonces? – preguntó extrañada.

- No te molestes amor, haremos esto… le hablaré a un chofer de la compañía, él te recogerá aquí y te llevará a casa. Yo iré en la noche y continuaremos la velada, qué dices?

- No me molesta el hecho de que tengas trabajo que hacer – le explicaba tranquilamente -, no es eso, amor, pero no veo cuál es la urgencia que tengas que dejarme aquí abandonada y encima enviándome a mi casa con un extraño… como si aquí me hubieras encontrado, Terrence.

- Lo siento, mi amor. – le dijo él levantándose.

- Te lo preguntaré una vez mas: si me levanto ahora mismo, me llevas a mi casa?

- No puedo cielo.

- Esto te costará caro Terrence Grandchester. – le dijo ella fingiendo estar furiosa desde donde estaba sentada. Aunque en realidad sí estaba un poco molesta por lo que consideraba un desplante.

- Lo sé, y te juro que cumpliré mi condena, pero ya debo irme, pecas. Voy a pagar la cuenta. La dejaré abierta por si necesitas algo más. En el camino le llamo al chofer de la compañía para que venga de inmediato por ti, esta bien?

- Dile que venga en una hora, no he terminado de comer.

- Vas a terminar de comer sin mi? Sola?

- Y qué quieres que haga? Si no me llevas a mi casa, no veo por qué deba irme apresurada, así que me quedo a terminar mi comida. Y ya vete que se te hace tarde.

- Me das un beso?

- Pregúntate a ti mismo si te lo mereces. Llévame a mi casa Terry, es todo lo que te pido y luego te vas a donde quieras.

- No tengo tiempo, amor.

- Tienes más tiempo aquí discutiendo conmigo.

- Dame un beso y me voy.

- Y para eso si te alcanza tu apretada agenda de hoy domingo por la tarde?

- Para tus labios no tengo límites, pecosa. Te ves preciosa así enojada, con tus mejillas rojitas.

- Ya déjame en paz. Ahí tienes ya vete. – le dijo depositando un rápido beso sin nada de intención en los labios de él.

- No, así no me gustan… así me gustan a mi…

La tomó por la cintura y la besó febrilmente de pie y ella sentada en su silla. Candy sentía que se quedaba sin aliento y por un momento olvidó su molestia entregándose sin medida al profundo beso de Terry rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras disfrutaba de la lengua de él recorriendo sus labios y tocando las profundidades de su boca.

- Ahora sí me voy, princesa. – le dijo mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- Más. Ven.

Lo atrajo hacia sus labios y lo besó otra vez; cuando se separó le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ves lo que me haces hacer? Se supone que estoy enojada contigo, malcriado.

- Me amas demasiado para enojarte conmigo – depositó otro breve beso en sus labios.

- Y tú sabes aprovecharlo bien, pero ya verás.

Terry se dio la vuelta para marcharse y ella le dijo mientras él ya le daba la espalda camino a la salida.

- Y, Grandchester, no vayas hoy a mi casa, búscame el año que entra, cuando te haya perdonado, grosero.

Se volteó decidida a terminar de comer y él con una sonrisa en los labios producto de las últimas palabras de la chica se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

Cuando Candy iba de camino a su departamento, con el chofer que Terry enviara a recogerla, repasaba el extraño comportamiento del joven, quien siempre era de lo más atento y cuidadoso con ella. Varias cosas la tenían confundida, primero cómo él había estado conversando en el teléfono en la sala de estar terminando la llamada en cuanto la vio, y luego cómo se retiró de esa manera del restaurante y la dejó ahí sin más ni más.

Aunque estaba algo molesta aun, no podía evitar recordar el maravilloso par de días que habían pasado juntos, por lo que decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

Con la mirada perdida afuera del coche mirando el atardecer en la ciudad, se envolvió en los colores anaranjados que inundaban el aire y pensó lo maravilloso que sería todo desde aquel día en adelante, en cuanto pudiera hablar con Terry y decirle lo que quería.

Cuando llegó a su departamento ya era de noche y le sorprendió ver algo de luz saliendo por debajo de la puerta. Solamente Patty tenía llave del lugar además de ella y ésta se la entregó al irse a su luna de miel tres días antes. Mientras estaba de pie en el pasillo sin saber qué pensar recordó que hacía algunos meses le había dado una copia de su llave a Terry, pero él nunca la usaba.

- Será posible que haya venido?

Abrió lentamente la puerta y la visión del interior la dejó sin aliento.

Había docenas de rosas por todas partes en el departamento. Llenando la sala, la cocina, el vestíbulo. Todas en hermosos arreglos y jarrones de distintos tamaños, algunas blancas y otras de color champagne. Así también vio entre las rosas innumerables velas de varios colores y tamaños llenando el espacio con luces traviesas que jugaban en las sombras.

Ella, aun sin moverse del vestíbulo en la entrada, sin saber qué pensar siquiera, desplegó una gran sonrisa en los labios cuando Terry entró a la habitación vestido con un impecable traje blanco.

_- Se ve más apuesto que nunca -_ fue lo único que su mente alcanzó a coordinar mientras él se acercaba.

Terry tomó su mano, cerró la puerta y la condujo al centro de la sala de estar.

- Terry, esto es como un sueño. – le dijo una vez estuvieron en medio de aquello que ella describiría como un paraíso de rosas en su propia casa.

- Me agrada que te haya gustado.

- Pero… cómo? Por qué?

- Cómo? Mintiéndote con el pretexto del trabajo para salir antes que tú del restaurante y con la ayuda de algunos amigos del teatro. Por qué? Por lo que tengo aquí - le dijo él señalando su pecho -. Necesito más razón que lo que siente este corazón, que aunque esté en mi pecho es más tuyo que mío?

- Terry…

- No digas nada, tengo algo que preguntarte.

Entonces, apoyando una rodilla en el piso la tomó de las manos, mientras una muy sorprendida Candy volteaba a todos lados sintiéndose sumergida en una ensoñación de rosas blancas y velas.

Sin reaccionar aun ante el hombre que arrodillado la miraba nervioso vio el ventanal abierto de par en par al costado de ambos regalándole con su vista la noche estrellada más hermosa que ella hubiera visto nunca antes.

Entonces regresó de sus cavilaciones y posando su mirada en los grandes ojos color azul oscuro que emocionados la observaban hacia arriba, vio lo que ella pensó eran los ojos más bellos que jamás la hubieran visto.

Se hundió en las aguas amorosas y las luces de esperanza que veía en ellos; totalmente emocionada, con el corazón latiendo muy despacio, nerviosa al límite igual que él.

Terry con voz temblorosa por la emoción del momento, arrodillado como estaba le dijo:

- Candy, desde que te conocí… experimenté el más intenso sentimiento que yo hubiera probado jamás. Te quise inmediatamente y hoy, aquí, con el cielo de testigo, me declaro presa de este amor, que mi alma anhela dure para siempre – la voz se le quebró y tomando aire hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus impulsos naturales que le gritaban levantarse y besarla de una vez.

Estaba profundamente emocionado, pero quería decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba para ese momento, así que aclarando su garganta, continuó.

- Candy, aunque no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, la verdad es que te amo como a nadie, con una fuerza que está más allá de mí. Si tú me aceptas te prometo despertar cada día con el único anhelo de hacerte feliz. Quiero casarme contigo… envejecer contigo… tener hijos contigo. Quiero morir en tus brazos cuando tenga cien años y cuidar de ti y de estas manos que adoro toda la vida – acarició sus manos con su rostro –. Si tú quieres yo te ofrezco este pobre corazón que se declara amante de ti por siempre y para siempre.

Candy estaba en silencio. No podía hablar. Desde el momento en que posó en él sus ojos, presa de los sentimientos que la embargaban, empezó a llorar. Ahora escucharlo decir aquellas cosas era más de lo que podía soportar, y aunque hubiera deseado estar tranquila por más que aclaraba sus ojos de las lágrimas, éstas acudían de nuevo cubriendo sus mejillas en un río callado.

- Candy… estoy enamorado de ti – la joven soltó un sollozo – tú me amas?

Asintió en silencio compungida entre ligeros sollozos, con la mirada nublada. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, pero las lágrimas no cesaban al verlo.

- Candy? – preguntó él luego de un momento – quieres casarte conmigo?

- Ay Terry!

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse arrodillada frente a él, presa de la emoción y el llanto. Tomó el rostro masculino con sus manos y lo besó en los labios muy despacio, lo envolvió en sus caricias al tiempo que él la envolvía en sus brazos. Se besaron sin prisas ni arrebatos, sin palabras expresando todo lo que sus corazones sentían.

Él profundizó el beso cubriendo con sus manos toda la espalda femenina. Ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él hacia maravillas en su espalda y cintura sucumbiendo al amor que lo desbordaba.

Se besaron así de rodillas en la alfombra, fundidos en un abrazo en medio del soñado lugar que Terry había creado para declararle su amor a la mujer de su corazón.

Se separaron con la vista fija en el otro, con toda la ternura del mundo reflejada en sus ojos anegados de lágrimas. Azul y verde mezclado en una línea que unía dos almas, que aunque separadas, eran mitades de un todo. Complementos de lo mismo. Divididas en la creación y hoy unidas de nuevo.

Candy se acurrucó en el pecho de Terry y limpiándose las lágrimas acariciaba el torso masculino sin atinar a decir nada todavía.

- No me has contestado, amor. Qué dices? Te casarás con este pobre enamorado tuyo? – aunque sabedor de la respuesta, quería escucharlo de sus labios.

- Sí – dijo ella con un hilo de voz, escondida en el abrazo de él, demasiado sobrecogida por la intensidad del momento.

- Cuándo? – pregunto él.

- Cuando tú quieras – le contestó ella.

- Mañana mismo.

- Si tú quisieras yo me caso contigo esta noche, Terry.

Él sonrió ante la respuesta decidida de la joven y sin soltarla se levantó con ella y ya de pie le entregó la prueba de compromiso que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su saco y que, aunque ella no lo sabía llevaba también la primera vez que le pidió que se casara con él.

Hoy, por fin, Terry le colocaba en la mano la alianza que había comprado para ella y solo para ella, muestra del amor que le profesaba.

Se sentaron abrazados en el sofá más cercano y ella, admirando la belleza en su mano recordó algo que debía decirle, mientras él acariciaba su cabello llenándose del perfume que ella despedía y que a él lo embriagaba llenándolo de certeza y seguridad.

- Obviamente no podemos casarnos mañana, pero sí debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible – dijo secando sus lágrimas y acomodándose en el hombro masculino para verlo a la cara.

- Estoy de acuerdo, lo más pronto posible, sí – le contestó él con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sobre todo por lo que hoy noté.

- Qué? – preguntó él sin mucho ánimo, demasiado abrumado por el cuerpo de ella presionándolo contra el respaldo del sofá donde estaban y embelesado con el aroma de ella envolviéndolo; mientras al sentir las curvas femeninas contra su propio pecho, lo recorría desde las rodillas un escalofrío de deseo que lo impulsaba a dejar de hablar y hacerla suya ahí mismo, en ese mismo sillón, ahora.

- Noté algo en el calendario – explicó Candy con el rostro sobre su hombro – algo que sin darme cuenta ha estado pasando en los últimos dos meses… o mejor dicho algo que no ha estado pasando.

- No te entiendo, pecas – besó el cuello de ella envuelto en su aroma y con sus manos acarició sus caderas, demasiado emocionado como para sostener una conversación que no consistiera únicamente en caricias.

- Terry – lo llamó separándose del joven obligándolo a prestarle toda su atención.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó notando algo raro que lo trajo de vuelta del sueño de su deseo apasionado a la realidad en la que ella al parecer tenía algo muy importante que decirle - por qué estas tan seria?

- Es por lo que supe hoy.

- Qué supiste? Ya me estas alarmando.

- Terry… - le dijo ella otra vez.

Él la miraba fijamente, esperando ansioso la razón por la cual ella estaba tan seria de pronto.

Candy tomó aire para darse valor, cerró los ojos y con una gran sonrisa en los labios le dijo de un solo golpe:

- Estoy embarazada!

- Qué?

- Estoy embarazada… y por lo visto tengo al menos dos meses.

- Qué? – volvió a preguntar él.

- Por eso salí hoy en la tarde, me hice una prueba en el baño mientras me esperabas antes de ir a comer y salió positiva.

- Qué? – preguntó por tercera vez consecutiva.

- Terry, es lo único que vas a decir?

- No… yo… tú… como te sientes? Estas bien?

- Me siento estupendamente. Pero no dices nada?

- Espera – le dijo él acomodándose en su asiento como si intentara registrar en su cabeza la información que ella estaba dándole.

Estaba demasiado confundido, eran muchas las emociones recientes y necesitaba un minuto para recobrar serenidad y claridad de pensamiento.

- Me dices que estás embarazada… - empezó a decir despacio, mientras ella sentada junto a él lo miraba fijamente, intentando seguirlo en sus cavilaciones.

- Sí… - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Es decir, me estas diciendo que vamos a tener un hijo… – continuó cada vez con voz más firme.

- Sí…

- Es decir, me estas diciendo que vas a ser una mamá y yo un papá…

- Sí, amor… - Candy lo observaba divertida mientras él pronunciaba cada palabra muy despacio.

- Espera… me estas diciendo que en tu vientre está creciendo un hijo mío…

- Sí, Terry, por favor… reacciona dime algo! – le dijo ella sonriendo.

- Espera…

Pasó sus manos por su rostro un momento, luego se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Y entonces la esperada reacción de Terry no se hizo esperar más, cuando por fin la noticia recorrió el camino desde sus oídos hasta su cabeza y luego a su corazón le dijo.

- Cómo se supone que reaccione a la mejor noticia que me han dado en toda la vida? – desplegó una enorme sonrisa, emocionado al límite.

- Te da gusto entonces? – dijo ella con la emoción desbordando de sus cristalinos ojos verdes.

- Gusto? – le dijo estrujándola entre sus brazos y llenándola de besos en todo el rostro - Mi amor, es lo mejor que puede pasarme, un hijo de los dos… un bebe… tuyo y mío, mi amor. Gusto? Siento que me va a estallar el pecho de felicidad…

Terry no podía sentirse más feliz. Abrazó, acarició y besó a Candy en los labios, en las manos y en todo donde pudo hasta que se quedó simplemente abrazándola, diciéndole cuánto la amaba al oído cientos de veces.

Luego de un rato un poco más tranquilo le preguntó.

- Me dices que tienes al menos dos meses de embarazo, verdad?

- Según mis cálculos sí.

- Entonces estabas embarazada mientras estábamos separados. Estuvimos separados y tu gestabas en tu vientre un hijo mío sin que yo lo supiera?

- Yo tampoco lo sabía amor.

Se quedó callado reflexionando un momento y luego le dijo pausadamente.

- Fui un tonto, pecas. Debí darte tiempo. No debí haberte presionado.

- A mi me alegra que lo hicieras porque eso me ayudó a entender muchas cosas que hoy me permiten ser más feliz que nunca contigo a mi lado.

- Es que si te hubiera pasado algo… qué hubiera hecho yo?

- Amor, no pasó nada y hoy estamos juntos, más juntos que nunca, cielo. No te pone eso feliz?

- Tanto que el corazón me va a estallar - dijo él reconociendo que ella tenía razón y que hoy felizmente estaban juntos -. Candy, prométeme que no nos separaremos nunca más, por favor.

- Te lo prometo mi amor, nunca más.

- Prométeme que no nos guardaremos ningún secreto, y que siempre hablaremos todo pecas, todo.

Ella lo abrazó recostando la cabeza de él en su pecho y tomó las manos masculinas para que tocaran su vientre.

- Si amor, lo prometo. Y tu me prometes cuidar de mi siempre? Y querernos mucho a los dos?

Terry así recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer que amaba y acariciando el vientre donde se formaba su hijo le contestó.

- Pecas, a ti te amo mas que a mi propia vida y a este pequeñito que se esta formando dentro de ti, y que es mitad mío, todavía no lo conozco pero ya lo quiero con todo mi corazón.

- Mi amor – le dijo ella emocionada besando su frente.

Él se levantó de donde estaba y recostándose en el respaldo del sofá la jaló delicadamente para que ella quedara con medio cuerpo arriba del suyo. Así, presionándola contra si mismo, con su peso sobre él, y acariciando el pecho y el vientre femenino le dijo al oído.

- Tengo entre mis brazos lo único que importa en el mundo.

- Te amo – fue lo único que alcanzó a responder en el gozo del momento.

- Ven – le dijo Terry luego de un rato de estar besándose y acariciándose en el sofá.

La llevó a la habitación y Candy se dejó dirigir por él, conciente del encuentro que estaba por ocurrir. No sería la primera vez que estarían juntos, pero las emociones vividas recientemente y el amor que recién redescubría a su lado la hacían sentir como si hoy por primera ocasión se entregara a él.

Hoy se entregaría en cuerpo y alma por completo, así como el día anterior depositara en sus manos su corazón entero y todas sus ilusiones.

Una certeza le llenó el corazón y una convicción la inundó por completo mientras él la besaba sobre la cama. No sólo estaba segura de su amor por él y disfrutaba ese poderoso sentimiento dentro de ella; hoy estaba segura del amor que él a su vez le tenía.

Candy se dejó llenar por la hermosa certeza del futuro que les esperaba, pensando cómo este día daban el primer paso hacia algo totalmente nuevo y maravilloso. Algo intensamente deseado por ella desde siempre. Tener una familia. Una familia con Terry, el único hombre que amaba y que amaría jamás. Con estas consideraciones en su mente y la piel de él contra la suya no podía más que sentirse una mujer satisfecha, plena, feliz.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	21. Chapter 21

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo X****XI**

Candy recorría los pasillos del teatro con paso apresurado; había quedado de verse ahí con Terry para almorzar y no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Vio su reloj y notó que ya eran dos horas más tarde de lo pactado.

Se le había hecho tarde pues estuvo toda la mañana con Annie en la tienda de novias viendo los diseños disponibles, mientras le explicaban a la modista que el indicado vestido tendría que estar listo en menos de tres semanas, que era la fecha pactada para la boda.

Le preguntó a uno de los tramoyistas que pasaban cerca de ella dónde podría encontrar a Terry y éste le dijo que el Sr. Grandchester estaba sobre el escenario con el grupo de actores, el escritor y el director en una reunión de staff.

Se encaminó al escenario y desde un extremo de éste, oculta tras el pesado telón, lo vio de pie con los demás en el centro de la escenografía.

Terry vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca surcada por delgadas líneas verticales en color azul y corbata en el mismo color. Sin atreverse a interrumpirlo decidió esperar hasta que terminara su reunión.

Grand presentaba en ese momento diferentes producciones en varios teatros de la ciudad, y Terry estaba regularmente al tanto de todo lo que ocurría con cada puesta desde la primer función hasta la última. Sin embargo, era al inicio de ellas cuando les dedicaba su mayor atención, como era el caso de la que supervisaba hoy.

Acababa de finalizar el ensayo general que montaron para su consideración y estaba por darles sus conclusiones.

- El segundo acto no funciona, Robert – escuchó que le decía al director de escena con semblante amable pero decidido –. Creo que es porque el primero es demasiado intenso. Jonathan – se dirigía al escritor ahora – no sé qué te parece, pero si cambiáramos un poco las líneas de Rodrigo, el personaje principal, y bajáramos ligeramente el tono de la primer escena donde tiene la discusión con su padre. Tal vez así podríamos intensificar un poco el final, pues no agobiamos al espectador desde un inicio. Qué opinas?

- Creo que puede hacerse Terrence, y me parece sensato; me pondré a trabajar en ello.

- Perfecto – le respondió sonriendo –, tú eres el experto. Robert, asegúrate de recortar también el discurso de la madre, es demasiado largo, pierde fuerza desde la segunda línea y hace que la atención decaiga. Es un diálogo de mucho peso y debe quedar muy claro para el público, si no es así, no lograremos que entiendan el argumento principal. Es algo que no notamos al ver la obra en papel, pero hoy una vez montada es evidente, no te parece?

- Estoy de acuerdo, lo recortaremos y así daremos más tiempo al final.

- Buena idea. Para cuándo pueden montar otra vez un ensayo general y ver cómo quedó?

- Pasado mañana, te parece? – respondió el escritor y guionista.

- Excelente, buena idea. – respondió de inmediato.

Candy notó cómo él veía insistentemente su reloj, quizás, pensó, estaba preocupado por su tardanza. Pero luego inmediatamente él, tranquilo y seguro como siempre, continuaba con sus comentarios al grupo.

- Otra cosa – dijo dirigiéndose a los actores -, me informaron hoy que han tenido problemas con el vestuario, ya hablé con producción y se comprometieron a no dejar que pasara de nuevo. Por cierto, Robert, dónde esta Michael? – preguntó refiriéndose al productor general.

- No pudo venir, avisó que debía atender a algunos patrocinadores.

- Bien – se quedó pensativo un momento y luego continuó dirigiéndose a los actores de nuevo –, como les decía estoy enterado de que han tenido problemas con el vestuario, que esperamos hoy mismo queden resueltos, y les ofrezco una disculpa por ello. Sé que eso les alarga el tiempo para arreglarse antes de escena, lo comprendo bien.

Sin embargo, no es aceptable en un actor profesional la falta de puntualidad. Aquí todos somos adultos, y no pretendo aleccionarlos, pero si llegan tarde a un ensayo general, como hicieron hoy algunos, eso sólo habla de lo poco comprometidos que se sienten con el proyecto y esa es una actitud inadmisible. Pasado mañana, por lo que dicen Jonathan y Robert presentarán de nuevo un ensayo igual al de hoy con los cambios que se han considerado, y algunos más que aun estamos desarrollando; todos deben estar en sus puestos sin excusa, ni pretexto a la hora que ellos convengan.

Hoy permitimos que entraran a pesar de llegar tarde – dijo sin mirar a nadie en especial, pero los responsables se sentían obviamente aludidos – porque, queremos pensar, se retrasaron con cuestiones del guardarropa ajenas a ustedes; pero la próxima vez no habrá razones.

Los actores asentían en el más absoluto silencio, reconociendo que en realidad varios se retrasaron y no por problemas de indumentaria, sino que usaron eso como excusa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Terrence, quien conocía de sobra esas actitudes, habiendo sido actor como ellos no hacía demasiados años.

- Ahora bien, sin tomar en cuenta estos detalles… – hizo una pausa como recordando algo –, por cierto, Robert, habla con escenografía, la columna junto a la iglesia impide ver cuando uno se sienta en la parte izquierda baja del teatro… - y luego continuó dirigiéndose al grupo en general – como les decía, sin tomar en cuenta estos detalles, me pareció una excelente puesta.

Bien logrados los diálogos de Rodrigo, te felicito Mario, cada día muestras más tu talento – se dirigía al joven protagonista, que recibió gustoso el cumplido de quien consideraba un actor digno de admiración –. Excelente manera de interactuar entre todos ustedes en escena y de improvisar también, lo noté en el segundo acto cuando la música no entró a tiempo y ninguno perdió la concentración.

Bien por la pelea en el callejón, muchachos, sus expresiones son precisas, sin falla – dijo a tres jóvenes actores que lo miraban atentos a su izquierda –. Jonathan, los cambios que le hiciste a la escena de Blanca fueron estupendos, le dan un toque emotivo muy especial. Todo esta caminando como debe ser y estamos cumpliendo con el itinerario – dijo para todos de nuevo –. En verdad los felicito, si siguen así, sin perder concentración y dedicándose a los ensayos como hasta ahora, será una estupenda función la que darán en la premier.

Candy no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo al verlo ahí en su ambiente, rodeado de las personas con que trabajaba, comportándose tan serio y tan profesional. La maravillaba la forma que notó en él de ser firme y decidido en sus disposiciones pero a la vez muy amable y respetuoso con las ideas de los demás.

"Duro con el problema, suave con la persona", lo había escuchado decir muchas veces, y cada ocasión en que lo había visto interactuando en la empresa había notado esta peculiar forma de ser de él, que lo hacía ganarse no solo el respeto de sus colaboradores y su total empeño, sino también su participación confiada y pro-activa en todos los proyectos en los que se involucraban con él. Ella no dudaba que esto aunado a su evidente talento le había logrado el éxito que hoy tenía en su trabajo.

Los actores sonriendo por los halagos del Director Creativo, aunque algunos aun apenados por la reprimenda; se dispusieron a retirarse a sus camerinos, pero Terry pidió que no se fueran todos. Llamó al protagonista.

- Mario, por favor quédate con nosotros un momento. Tengo algo que decirles.

El joven se quedó de pie junto a Terry, el escritor y el director, mientras esperaban que los demás se retiraran.

- Qué le pareció el ensayo? – preguntó alguien de pronto.

Candy se sobresaltó pues no había notado a la mujer que estaba de pie junto a ella, demasiado absorta como estaba en lo que sucedía sobre el escenario. Era una señora ya mayor con semblante amable.

- Cómo dice? – preguntó Candy prestándole atención.

- El ensayo, qué le pareció?

- OH no alcancé a verlo, señora.

- Es usted periodista?

- Sí, lo soy – sonrió ante la confusión, aunque no mentía.

- Muchas veces los periodistas vienen a ver los ensayos, eso me imaginé. Pero éste es uno a puerta cerrada, cómo logró entrar?

- Mi… novio… trabaja aquí.

- OH, debe ser un joven muy apuesto, usted es muy linda.

- Es el más apuesto de todos.

Volteó veladamente hacia donde estaba Terry.

- Es una historia muy triste sabe?

- Cuál? – regresó su atención a la mujer junto a ella.

- La de esta obra.

- De qué trata?

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro.

- De amor. Un amor imposible.

Candy pensó que posiblemente era la hora de su descanso y el lugar donde estaban tras el escenario estaba solo en ese momento, así que decidió hacerle algo de conversación. Además era mejor platicar con alguien un momento mientras Terry se desocupaba, así no lo interrumpía.

- Sabe la trama? – le preguntó a la mujer.

- OH si, yo me encargo de los alimentos aquí para los actores y he visto todos los ensayos. Es una historia en verdad conmovedora. Además fue real. De verdad pasó.

Se sentaron en una banca tras el telón. A lo lejos Candy notaría si Terry terminaba su reunión y en cuanto sucediera lo alcanzaría de inmediato.

Por el lugar donde estaban podían ver bien hacia el escenario, aunque para los ocupantes de éste verlas sería muy difícil por la forma como las luces y la escenografía estaban ubicadas.

- Dice que es una obra basada en un historia real? – preguntó Candy interesada, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

- Sí, se desarrolla a principios de siglo… en los veintes creo.

Candy asintió en silencio, lo que impulsó a la mujer en su relato.

- Rodrigo y Blanca – inició su relato – se conocen mientras estudian en un internado en Londres y se enamoran. Pero él debe partir a América porque quiere ser actor de teatro. Eran muy jovencitos cuando se enamoraron, apenas quince o dieciséis años… cualquiera pensaría que unos chiquillos como ellos se olvidarían con el pasar del tiempo. Pero no, no señor, ellos siguieron amándose, de verdad se querían mucho. Sufrieron mucho cuando se separaron, pero eran muy jóvenes entonces.

- Pero se reencuentran…

- Ella es americana, así que regresa a su país y deja todo para buscarlo en NY, donde él ya es un actor de teatro famoso.

- OH qué bien!

- Al verse de nuevo después de años ven que todavía se quieren hasta más que antes, así que planean casarse.

- Vaya, después de tanto tiempo…

- Le digo que se adoraban. Pero no pudieron casarse los pobres.

- Por qué?

- Hija, lo de siempre, nunca falta una mala mujer que quiera robarle la felicidad a otra.

- OH…

- Por eso yo siempre digo que hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos hija, esas mujeres sin escrúpulos abundan por ahí. Ten cuidado con tu novio.

Candy asintió sonriendo.

- Entonces no lograron casarse…

- No, porque él de repente se ve obligado a casarse con otra joven, la que le digo… él se ve envuelto en un enredo del cual era muy difícil salir. Una tragedia en realidad, pero que ella supo aprovechar muy bien; porque siempre estuvo enamorada de él; bueno si a eso le podemos llamar amor. El amor no debe ser así, no señor, ella veía cuánto sufría él dejando a su novia y no le importó, nomás buscaba su felicidad. Lo que le pasó fue muy feo, pero no había derecho para arruinarles la vida a los otros dos.

- Pero qué fue lo que pasó? Por qué aceptó casarse con ella si quería a otra?

La mujer se lo explicó.

- OH, qué situación tan difícil – concluyó Candy al escuchar.

- El muchacho tiene un corazón noble claro que iba a responder luego de que ella le salvara la vida… en fin que debe terminar con Blanca y a los dos se les rompe el corazón en mil pedazos. Cómo llora la pobre Blanca, los tres actos no es más que una magdalena y él otro poco.

- Qué triste…

- En verdad muy triste. Cuando Mario, el que hace de Rodrigo, ensaya esa escena y habla de ella, de cómo la ama; de cómo estará amarrado para siempre a una mentira, amando tanto y tanto a otra… ay hija siempre termino llorando. Es tan emotivo. Tanto amor. Tanta tristeza.

- Me imagino… pero entonces?

- Pasó mucho tiempo… Rodrigo dejó todo en su tristeza, ya ves que él era actor… pues dejó el teatro, todo; hasta se da a la bebida un tiempo. Ay hija, cuánto sufre el muchacho. Como le digo fue una historia de verdad, aquí hay un departamento donde averiguan todos los detalles históricos y eso, para hacer todo más real y me han enseñado algunas fotos de él, de Rodrigo, pero el de verdad… y vaya que el joven era muy bien parecido. Muy buen mozo. Extraordinariamente apuesto. No en vano la fulana ésa se encaprichó con él.

- Debía quererlo mucho…

- Hija, eso no es amor. Eso que dicen de que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale son patrañas, una frase inventada por los egoístas. Dice La Biblia que el amor es benigno, es bueno. Tú crees que puedes amar a alguien y verlo extinguirse de tristeza cada día como ella lo veía a él?

- En eso tiene razón…

- Amas a tu novio?

A Candy le sorprendió la pregunta, pero respondió sin dudar.

- Con todo mi ser.

- Y si un día supieras que su felicidad no es contigo… lo obligarías a quedarse a tu lado?

Una sombra triste cruzó el rostro de Candy. El dolor de imaginarse sin Terry la cegó un momento.

- Si su felicidad no fuese conmigo… - dijo tristemente.

- Lo harías quedarse aún así? Si tuvieras la posibilidad?

Candy se contrarió un momento.

- No – respondió decididamente – nunca. Si él fuera feliz en otro lugar… yo… lo dejaría… libre.

- Por qué?

- Porque mi felicidad no es tenerlo o no. Mi felicidad es que él sea feliz.

- Eso que acabas de decir hija… eso es el amor de verdad.

- Pero entonces se casó con ella? Con la actriz?

La mujer desplegó una sonrisa.

- No, nunca. El compromiso se deshizo.

- Por qué?

Le explicó a Candy los detalles de la separación.

- Vaya! Y al verse libre fue a buscar a Blanca supongo…

- Inmediatamente, sí. Pero…

- Pero?

- Cuando llega a la ciudad donde ella vive no lo dejan pasar a verla y sólo alcanza a verla de lejos, ella estaba sentada a la orilla del río, al atardecer. Él entonces lo sabe.

- Qué? Qué sabe?

- Que ella aun lo ama, porque eso de mirar los atardeceres era algo muy de ellos, de cuando estaban juntos; además la ve llorando. Entonces se decide a buscarla otra vez al día siguiente, pase lo que pase. Tan galante mi muchacho, tan apuesto y valiente.

- Y luego? Qué pasó al día siguiente? Pudo verla?

- Ay hija! Te digo que es una historia triste. De esas que te rompen el corazón en pedacitos. No sabes lo que llora uno aquí con cada ensayo, qué barbaridad.

- Pero por qué?

- Porque al día siguiente era el día en que los periódicos habían dicho que él se casaría con la otra y Blanca nunca supo que el matrimonio se canceló.

- Pero él se lo explica…

- No puede, jamás volvió a verla después de ese día en el río a lo lejos. Y nunca desde el día que se separaron volvió a hablar con ella. Nunca más hablaron, ni se vieron, ni nada.

- Pero por qué?

- Ay hija!

- Qué?

- Ella se quita la vida durante la noche.

Candy se sobresaltó.

- No puede ser…

- Ella no puede soportar que él se case con otra y esa misma noche se quita la vida.

- Si hubiera hablado en el río con ella…

- No lo dejaron… O si hubiera llegado un día antes… pero todo estaba en contra de ellos.

- Y él qué hace? – le preguntó a la mujer.

- Precisamente la segunda mitad del tercer acto es un monólogo de Rodrigo por completo, ahí él le dice todas las cosas que siempre deseó.

- Creí que no habían hablado otra vez.

- Se las dice frente a su tumba.

- OH no…

- Y es que ella pidió una leyenda en su lápida.

- Cuál?

- Sólo dos palabras…

- Cuáles?

- Te amé.

Candy se desplomó en su asiento y derramó una lágrima.

- Ay no puede ser!... Qué triste…

- Así se llama la obra: Te amé. Deberías escuchar el monólogo de Rodrigo frente a la tumba, de verdad que ese muchacho le rompe el corazón a una. Te digo que es una historia muy triste. Yo creo que va a gustar mucho la obra cuando la estrenen.

Alguien se acercó sin que lo notaran.

- Carmen – llamaba a la mujer un hombre junto a ellas – por favor podría venir a camerinos?

- Hija, más tarde regreso y te sigo contando… - le guiñó un ojo como si hubiera sido una niña atrapada haciendo una travesura.

Se alejó de Candy con paso apresurado, mientras la joven se quedaba intrigada por la historia que acababa de escuchar. El trágico relato la dejó con un sabor amargo en la boca, sobre todo al saber que estaba basado en una historia real.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarla de esos pensamientos y, dispuesta a pensar en cosas más agradables, se levantó de donde estaba para pararse otra vez junto al telón a esperar discretamente por Terry.

Enfocó de nuevo su atención en él que hablaba con Mario, el protagonista, Robert, el director y Jonathan, el escritor; todos de pie al centro del escenario. Muchas personas pasaban por ahí, pero cada uno enfocado en su tarea, sólo ellos cuatro inmóviles conversando.

Olvidó todo lo que había sentido de descontento minutos atrás y sonrió al verlo tan apuesto en aquel lugar, con el mismo semblante reposado en el rostro. Intentó escuchar lo que hablaban de nuevo, para esperar el momento preciso en el que pudiera hacerle notar su presencia sin ser inoportuna.

- Además de esto quiero decirles algo que pensé al ver el ensayo – lo escuchaban atentos – me refiero a la escena – Terry pasó las hojas del libreto rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba – esta escena. Cuando Rodrigo está justo aquí al centro del escenario. Hay un momento cuando habla frente a la lápida… Hay algo que dice… Esto es. Lo encontré. Miren el peso que tiene este fragmento del monólogo – les mostró la página que señalaba en el libreto –. Es muy fuerte y creo que lo estamos desaprovechando.

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó Robert.

- Me refiero a que – se paró al centro del lugar – todo ocurre aquí, y claro es emotivo, las líneas lo son, pero creo que llegaríamos al público mucho mejor si utilizamos otro enfoque. Tenemos una oportunidad de oro en este punto para provocar un momento que conecte al público con el protagonista… con su sentimiento.

- Qué se te ocurre?

- Bueno, creo que Rodrigo no debería decirlo aquí en el centro del escenario con la mirada a su derecha hacia la lápida.

- Cómo?

- Creo que él debe pararse aquí – Terry se colocó al frente, erguido en la orilla del escenario con la cara hacia las butacas en el teatro –. Creo que esta parte del diálogo debe ser dicha hacia el público y las expresiones de igual forma. De esa manera conectamos más con la audiencia y el espectador se vuelve de pronto un confidente, un amigo; se vincula más.

- Creo que puede funcionar – dijo pensativo el escritor, mientras Robert asentía.

- Y cómo lo haríamos? – preguntó Mario.

- Robert, podrías tú hacer los arreglos en la dirección para Mario? – Terry se dirigía al director, quien desplegó una enorme sonrisa, pues siempre buscaba este tipo de situaciones.

- Terry, creo que mejor ayuda no podría haber para el joven Mario que si tú mismo lo haces y le muestras cómo.

- Imposible - respondió rotundamente.

- Nadie mejor que tú, tienes el momento ya estructurado – insistió.

Lo dudó un momento, pero Candy con ojos incrédulos vio cómo en un instante se quitó saco y corbata, desabotonó su cuello y se paró justo al medio del escenario.

Sus tres acompañantes se ubicaron en los extremos más alejados del lugar, a los lados del escenario y algunos curiosos detenían su tarea para observar también.

Muchos sabían que Terrence había sido actor en sus inicios y que tuvo mucha fama, pero muy pocos lo habían visto actuar, por lo que nunca perdían la oportunidad de verlo en las raras ocasiones en que mostraba al equipo una escena de la forma en que lo hacía ahora.

- Debemos recordar primero el momento que vive – explicó a Mario que aunque observaba desde lejos, no perdía un solo gesto –; estamos hablando de un hombre que ha amado a una mujer puede decirse que toda su vida. No tiene amigos, no tuvo una familia digamos normal, viene de una infancia sola, triste, en su desesperación dejó también su carrera. No tuvo el cariño de nadie jamás. Su única felicidad era su amor por Blanca. La única en toda su vida.

Continuó mientras todos escuchaban atentos, Candy incluida.

- Estamos hablando de que ya tuvo que dejarla en Londres cuando jóvenes, después se reencuentran y con planes de casarse deben separarse de nuevo. Después, contra todas las posibilidades, pues todo indicaba que se casaría con otra, por un malentendido sentido del honor… con todo en contra se ve libre de ese laberinto y decide venir por Blanca y qué se encuentra? Ella se ha ido y ahora sí para siempre. Lo peor, se ha ido amándolo. Se ha ido porque lo amaba.

Mario asintió visiblemente conmovido. Terry continuó.

- A este hombre la vida, el destino o lo que sea le ha puesto la felicidad enfrente y se la ha arrebatado como una burla siniestra; ubicas eso Mario? La frustración como hombre, la desesperación, la desolación, la soledad, las ilusiones destrozadas, la enorme tristeza? Está completamente solo, sin nada. Lo perdió todo. Absolutamente todo y sin jamás haberlo tenido siquiera.

El aludido asintió en silencio.

- El sentimiento aquí es rabia, coraje, humillación, pero sobre todo soledad. Una gran soledad. Piensa en lo que más ames en este mundo, que consideres tu única felicidad y que te la roben en un segundo, sin la menor posibilidad de que regresará un día. Además la tristeza de ver la vida de ella que apenas iniciaba truncada de esa forma también por los juegos del destino. Ni siquiera puede contentarse pensándola bien en algún lugar del mundo. Ni siquiera tiene ese trozo de paz. No tiene nada. Y ahora el amor que una vez lo llenó de felicidad hace muchos años hoy se le volvió dolor, un dolor insoportable.

Algunas personas se detenían a observar, mientras Mario asentía a Terry.

- Bien, con eso en mente, vamos al fragmento que les comento.

Terry se concentró unos momentos en la página deseada. Cerró el libreto. Lo colocó en el piso. Se irguió al centro del escenario. Vio hacia el frente unos momentos con las manos en los bolsillos.

Las butacas estaban vacías y el teatro entero en un absoluto silencio.

Dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos un largo momento y los abrió de pronto.

Candy contuvo el aliento ante la visión.

Terry con la expresión de tristeza más angustiosa que ella pudo imaginar jamás en sus ojos azules dio largos pasos al frente y se paró justo a la orilla del escenario con la cara a donde se sentaría el público.

- Qué truene el cielo sobre mi cabeza!

Apuñó ambas manos a sus costados.

- Que las estrellas caigan de su sitio y de una vez se deshaga el firmamento! Que los rayos me aniquilen y se remuevan los montes de su sitio!

Alzó el rostro hacia arriba con ojos tristes y ambas manos apuñadas sobre su pecho.

- Reto al mismo cielo a que busque en la tierra amor más grande que el mío! Como la muerte es el fuego que me consume! Que carcome mis huesos y pulveriza mis entrañas! Este amor mío que me hiere como daga profunda, inmisericorde, que me ha marcado con brasa de fuego y su nombre no se borra!

Nadie ama más que yo! Nadie desea más que yo! Nadie ha esperado más que yo!

Blanca!

Pasó la mano derecha sobre su rostro angustiado.

- La belleza ha abandonado este mundo, el cielo no brillará de nuevo, las rosas han perdido su color. El arcoiris insípido, el sol tibio, el mar moribundo; ya nada tiene sentido. Se ha ido. Ella se ha ido…

Se ha ido y me ha dejado!

El cielo la ha acogido!

Abrió los brazos y alzó la voz.

- Que a mi también me lleve entonces! Que termine su tarea ya que se ha llevado un trozo de mi mismo! Que me arrebate lo que queda ya que me ha dejado mutilado y malherido!

Que la vida se me escape y el aliento me abandone; que el corazón ya no palpite y que el alma me deje. Reniego de vida, palpitar y aliento si ella no los tiene!

Blanca!

Un solo beso sus labios me dieron hace ya mucho tiempo junto a un lago en Escocia. La única alegría de este desgraciado. Ella era la única luz en mi cielo, la única esperanza en mi vida, el único calor en mi pecho.

Ella me enseño a reír y a soñar y a vivir. Ella me llenó un día de amores sencillos, de emociones claras, de caricias del alma, de ternura divina.

Blanca!

El aire trae a mí tu esencia, mi amor, pero no estás en ninguna parte. Aire mentiroso que juega con mis deseos, con mis sueños, con mi angustia.

Extendió ambos brazos hacia el frente.

- Blanca! Te amo! Te amo y te amaré toda la vida! Yo jamás he de olvidarte! Atesoraré tu recuerdo como lo único bueno que albergó este destinado a la desgracia!

Soy títere burlado de ti destino! Te ríes de mí! Me mostraste el paraíso sólo para probarme que no lo merezco!

Maldita sea la vida! Mil veces maldita! Maldita sea el alma en mi cuerpo y maldito el aliento que me aleja de ella!

Que la negra noche sea más negra todavía y que en ella el mismo universo se consuma, ya no tiene sentido su existencia. Que tiemblen las estrellas en su nido y que la luna abandone su aposento, que el mismo sol caiga del cielo y que la vida de una vez me deje! Maldita burla seguir vivo! Sin ella!

Blanca!

Blanca! Sólo me has dejado este mensaje en tu tumba. Recordatorio mudo de que eras mía y te has ido, de que el amor se ha marchado! De que te llevaste mi alma contigo! Blanca!

Te amé, me dices, mi amor… te amé pediste que labraran!

Se arrodilló.

- Yo también mi amor! Yo también te amé! Yo también, mi corazón, yo también soñaba contigo. Blanca! Por qué me has dejado? Mi amor hoy es hiel en mis venas. Este amor mío me acabará poco a poco… Ya no estás, mi amor, ya no estás en ningún lado…

Yo también te amé mi amor. Mucho. Profundo, hiriente y poderoso. Te amé desde siempre y como a nadie.

Blanca! Te amo todavía! Te amo! Blanca! Mi Blanca! Te amaré para siempre… Blanca mi amor…

Duele! Duele tu ausencia, tu pérdida, la carencia de ti, duele como una daga profunda en el corazón, que no me deja pensar, ni respirar, ni vivir. Que me quita el aliento, la serenidad, la vida.

Amarga pérdida de mi corazón, mi corazón! Insufrible tortura es mi amor, mi amor!

Maldita burla seguir vivo!

Este amor mío como flor que se marchita, como ave que pierde las alas, como corazón muerto en mi pecho. He muerto contigo Blanca! Te has llevado todo en tu partida!

El teatro estaba en completo silencio.

Cerró los ojos, dio un largo suspiro y al abrirlos Candy vio de nuevo la expresión reposada en su rostro.

La joven se tambaleó donde estaba de pie y se apoyó en una de las columnas detrás del telón. Dos lágrimas tristes se escaparon de sus ojos.

Nadie se movía. Terry se puso de pie y dio pasos tranquilos hacia el centro del escenario de nuevo.

- Y bien? – se dirigió a Robert – qué opinas? Algo así funcionaría?

El director se acercó lentamente hacia él. Los otros dos lo siguieron.

- Y bien? – repitió.

- Estoy mudo – respondió Robert una vez cerca de él.

- Por Dios Terrence! – dijo Jonathan.

El personal que había estado observando todavía no salía de su asombro. Poco a poco se relajaron y se escucharon algunos aplausos en el fondo.

- Eso es lo que haría ahora en vez de hablar Terry – dijo Robert – aplaudir! Pero no lo hago porque sé que no te gustará. No puedo creer lo que has hecho.

- Vamos Robert… - interrumpió Terry.

- Tiene razón Terry – intervino Jonathan.

- No me cansaré de insistir en que vuelvas a escena. Ojala un día lo hagas.

- Es una gran pérdida para el escenario Terry – afirmó Jonathan.

Terry sacudió la cabeza impacientemente.

- Soy más feliz fuera de él que sobre él. Pero no me han contestado, qué opinan?

- Qué te digo? – dijo Jonathan – maravilloso, estupendo. Definitivamente haremos los cambios.

- Tienes toda la razón – continuó el director –, el diálogo es mucho más poderoso si Rodrigo lo desarrolla directamente al público. Mario, ensayaremos por la tarde.

- Estupendo – concluyó Terry.

Las personas que miraban alrededor poco a poco se retiraron y Terry llamó a John, su asistente con un movimiento de cabeza. Se colocó el saco y la corbata, pero cuando se disponía a seguir con lo que tenían pendiente de la agenda, Robert interrumpió.

- En verdad Terry, piénsalo.

- No Robert, ya no actúo; esto es nada, fue sólo un diálogo. No le des demasiada importancia.

- Al menos alguna vez, considéralo para una sola puesta, algo especial. Algún día. Podría ser algo estupendo. Sólo piensa en ello.

- Esta bien lo pensaré – aceptó finalmente con una sonrisa de resignación.

El joven protagonista se retiró y Terry se quedó con Robert, Jonathan y John viendo los detalles que aun faltaban. De pronto pareció recordar algo.

- John – dijo de pronto con semblante algo molesto –, por favor llama a Michael y dile que debe estar aquí para el siguiente ensayo general, si yo puedo hacer un espacio, él que es el Productor General no tiene excusa para no hacerlo. Si te dijera que no va a poder asistir con cualquier pretexto, prográmanos una cita porque entonces hablaré yo mismo con él.

- Cuenta con ello, Terrence. – respondió el joven anotando todo en su agenda.

- Otra cosa, sé que el viernes Finanzas presenta los balances del año pasado, pero a qué hora se confirmó la reunión?

- Durante la mañana tú tenías libre únicamente a las once – respondió John –, así que quedó para esa hora en la sala de reuniones al lado de tu oficina.

- Pensé que lo haríamos en las oficinas del centro y no en las principales – dijo Terry volteando a verlo extrañado.

- La cuestión es que el contador estará de capacitación en las principales esa mañana, por eso se hará ahí. Además pensamos que de esa forma se facilitaría para ti también.

- En realidad sí me aligera el día, muchas gracias John. Y por favor recuerda lo que hablamos en la mañana, a partir de esta semana salgo de las oficinas a las cuatro de la tarde, ya no regreso y llamadas a mi teléfono únicamente en casos extremos; lo mismo para los fines de semana; esta bien? – el joven asintió, estaba enterado de los motivos de Terry, quien agregó sonriendo –. Hay algunos cambios muy pero muy importantes en mi vida… y ya no podré estar las veinticuatro horas pendiente; así que intentemos acomodar todo en las mañanas por favor.

- Claro que sí, Terry. Así lo haremos.

- Robert – le dijo Terry al hombre de pie a su derecha –, te veré mañana temprano para la reunión con Gretchen en su casa, hablé con él hace rato y accedió a recibirnos; si queremos ver la obra y hacerle una oferta debemos verlo lo antes posible.

Robert Hathaway ya tenía muchos años trabajando con Terry y había sido Director de Escena de las principales puestas de la compañía, por lo que al joven empresario le gustaba algunas veces incluirlo en el proceso desde un inicio.

- Gretchen volvió a escribir? – preguntó Jonathan de pronto.

- Según todo el mundo está de año sabático o algo así – respondió Robert –, pero Terrence se ha enterado de que está escribiendo una obra autobiográfica. Está seguro que le quedará estupenda y si Grand la obtiene, yo me encargaría de la dirección y podría ser para la apertura del nuevo teatro.

- Por supuesto – apuntó Terry dirigiéndose a Jonathan –, si la conseguimos la pasaremos por tus manos para que nos ayudes con el guión final.

- Genial – dijo el escritor visiblemente emocionado por el posible proyecto –. Gretchen es un escritor muy talentoso.

Jonathan y Robert, después de halagar de nuevo la interpretación que realizara Terry, se despidieron amistosamente de él, a quien veían como un amigo, a pesar de ser varios años mayores que él.

Los dos estaban familiarizados con su forma de trabajar desde hacía mucho tiempo y colaboraban con él y entre ellos con seguridad y confianza, logrando cumplir cabalmente con cada proyecto que se imponían.

Cuando Terry se quedó solo con John, su asistente, Candy se disponía a hacerle notar su presencia, pero la llegada de una joven de cabello castaño con los dos hombres la detuvo un momento y siguió a la distancia observando la escena.

Una punzada de celos la invadió de pronto, la joven era claramente menor que ella y muy bonita, pero lo que más le molestó a la rubia fue la mirada descarada que ésta le ofrecía a Terry.

No sabía quién era, pero la odió desde que la vio sonreírle de aquella forma a su apuesto novio y además tocarle el brazo con esa soltura, que a Candy le pareció por demás sugestiva.

Decidió no moverse para esperar la reacción de él. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo.

Escuchó cómo John la presentaba como una de las candidatas para cubrir su puesto, pues Terry le había ofrecido una promoción dentro de la empresa por lo que estaba hoy buscando un nuevo asistente.

Terry se comportó amable y le hizo un par de preguntas acerca de su experiencia, a las que ella respondió con una muy sugerente sonrisa, mientras jugaba con su cabello al hombro y lo miraba con un brillo atrevido y sensual en los ojos, al tiempo que con su mano libre rozaba ligeramente la corbata de él. Para nadie que los estuviera viendo pasaría desapercibido que la joven estaba abiertamente coqueteando con su posible futuro jefe, sin el menor reparo ni el más mínimo pudor.

Los ojos verdes que observaban la escena estaban casi inflamados en llamas rabiosas, pero su dueña decidió no hacer nada aún.

- John – dijo Terry a su aun asistente cuando la joven se retiró –, se ve que es una chica buena y capaz, pero no me gusta para el puesto; consíguele otra cosa o dale una recomendación con alguno de nuestros conocidos; pero para llenar tu posición seguiremos entrevistando, por favor.

John no preguntó por qué su jefe pedía tal cosa pues notó de inmediato la actitud provocativa de la joven hacia él y sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Terrence ese tipo de trato; habiéndolo visto rechazar en el pasado a infinidad de mujeres que no hacían más que intentar llamar su atención a costa de lo que fuese.

En los años que tenía trabajando para él se había dado perfectamente cuenta del encanto que tenía el empresario sobre el género femenino; y muchas veces, cuando Terry no estaba en una relación con nadie, el mismo John le había dicho, con la confianza que ya existía entre ellos, que debería aprovechar su situación y disfrutar más de la vida. A lo que Terry siempre contestaba con evasivas diciendo que disfrutaba más su vida estando solo que acompañado por alguien a quien lo uniera algo tan trivial como una aventura pasajera.

Terry pensaba que quizás el comportamiento de la chica había sido inocente; pero la idea de ofrecerle el puesto de su asistente personal no le agradó por alguna razón.

Cuando vio que los caballeros se quedaron solos, Candy se encaminó hacia donde estaban, pero un grupo de hombres, aparentemente de utilería se cruzaron en su camino llevando en sus manos enormes piezas de escenografía, y no la dejaron pasar.

La chica vio cómo Terry se alejaba hacia el otro lado del escenario y se retiraba por donde los demás habían salido luego de la reunión. Cuando por fin se abrió paso entre árboles falsos, bancas de hueca madera y luces de todo tipo, ya no pudo hallarlo por más que lo buscó.

Frustrada por no encontrarlo aún y viendo con rabia su celular sin carga, lo que le impedía llamarle; se paró junto a la mesa de servicio de alimentos que estaba atrás del escenario para refrigerio del staff.

Se sirvió una taza de café ante los ojos curiosos de quienes pasaban y se dispuso tranquilamente a esperar por si acaso Terry o alguien que conociera pasara por ahí.

Observó el innumerable personal que caminaba por el lugar de un lado a otro sin detenerse. Aparatosas luces, voluminosos trajes, infinidad de mobiliario, y pesados equipos de sonido, fueron algunas cosas que la joven alcanzó a ver que las personas llevaban apresuradas cruzando frente a ella una y otra vez, mirándola de repente pero sin prestarle mayor atención demasiado ocupados en sus actividades.

De pronto se acercaron a la mesa de servicio, pero del otro extremo, dos señoritas. Candy reconoció en una de ellas a la joven que había visto con Terry hacía un momento y otra más que, por el trato familiar que notó entre ellas, dedujo era su amiga.

Candy no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que sostenían.

- No sé si me den el puesto – decía la joven de cabello castaño a su amiga.

- Yo espero que sí, amiga, mira que trabajar con él a diario. Además cuando sale de viaje John siempre lo acompaña, así que serías tú quien lo haría de obtener la posición.

- Sería maravilloso, te imaginas? Es guapísimo. Ya lo conocía, pero nunca había hablado con él; tiene una voz increíblemente varonil, así como ronca – le decía intentando imitar la voz de Terry –. Y unos ojos muy seductores. Lo que daría por verme en esos ojos todos los días. Si obtengo el puesto te juro que lo conquisto.

- Espero lo logres, amiga, es un hombre regio, con esa estatura y esa percha; pero siento decirte que no la vas a tener fácil, al parecer tiene novia, dicen que ya lleva mucho con ella, yo no la conozco, porque soy nueva aquí; pero me han contado que anda bastante en serio con ella, no sé si te sea tan sencillo conquistarlo.

- Dudas de mi?

- Para nada, amiga. Sé que eres capaz de todo. – respondió la otra sonriendo.

- Así es, de todo. Escúchalo bien: ese hombre va a ser mío y créeme poco me importa si sigue con ella, lo que yo quiero es quitarme la tentación, una noche al menos.

- Crees que te sea suficiente, con un ejemplar como ese?

- Bueno… dos noches entonces. – contestó guiñando un ojo.

- Pobre mujer, lo que le espera.

- No la compadezcas, para haber atrapado a Terrence Grandchester, debe ser una verdadera arpía y una trepadora.

Ambas mujeres soltaron una estruendosa carcajada que hizo voltear a todos a verlas, aunque ninguno entendió lo que ocurría y siguieron con sus actividades de un lado a otro del lugar; pues la única suficientemente cerca para poder escucharlas era esa joven rubia vestida con un elegante traje sastre azul claro, parada de espaldas al otro extremo de la mesa, a quien las amigas no le habían prestado la menor atención, creyéndola tal vez una visitante más, como tantas otras en el teatro.

Cuando Candy se sentía contrariada no sabiendo si molestarse por las pretensiones de la joven hacia Terry o sentirse humillada luego de que la llamaran arpía… y trepadora, escuchó una voz que la llamaba desde lejos a su derecha.

- Candice White, así que aquí estas. – era Terry, que pasando por ahí mientras veía los últimos detalles de su agenda con John, la había visto parada junto a la mesa del servicio aparentemente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ella volteó de inmediato y al instante el sonrojo de celos y nervios que cubría su rostro dio paso a uno de alegría y a una enorme sonrisa de felicidad por verlo. Había estado con él apenas unas horas antes cuando desayunaron juntos en su departamento, pero ya sentía extrañarlo enormidades.

- Hola, Sr. Grandchester. – lo saludó con su mejor sonrisa.

- Hola, amor, ven aquí… dame un beso. – le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano, mientras se inclinaba a alcanzar sus labios.

Candy depositó un breve beso en los labios de él, como le pedía, pero se separó de inmediato, pues John estaba junto a Terry y había mucha gente alrededor observándolos, lo que la apenaba ligeramente.

- John – dijo Terry dirigiéndose a su asistente con una formidable sonrisa, mientras sujetaba por la cintura a su novia -, te presento a quien es desde el día de ayer, mi prometida.

- Prometida? – preguntó asombrado -, vaya que buena noticia. Ya era hora, Terry, felicidades. Y felicidades para ti también Candy.

John conoció a Candy el mismo día que Terry lo hiciera en Chicago y estaba al tanto de la relación de noviazgo que había nacido entre ella y su jefe y, debido al aprecio que sentía por Terrence y por la pareja en sí, los abrazó a ambos felicitándolos sinceramente.

Candy de momento olvidó la conversación que había escuchado entre aquellas dos mujeres y se dejó llevar por la alegría de Terry que la presentaba con todo el que pasaba por ahí, desde los actores hasta tramoyistas y técnicos. Mientras él, al mismo tiempo, volvía a conversar con John acerca de sus pendientes, pero sin soltar la cintura de su novia ni un instante.

- Por qué llegaste tarde? – le preguntó una vez terminó sus asuntos con John y se quedaron solos.

- Annie y yo fuimos a la tienda de novias, a ver lo del vestido como te dije, y tardamos muchísimo, pues con el poco tiempo que tenemos para la boda la modista tuvo que tomarme de una vez todas las medidas y me probé muchísimos trajes para decidir el estilo.

- Por qué no me llamaste? – cuestionó sin soltarla.

- El celular esta descargado, lo siento amor, estás enojado?

- Claro que no, estaba preocupado, eso es todo.

- No vas a regañarme como a los actores que te dejaron esperando también? – le preguntó ella sonriendo con la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo encontrar.

Candy le contó cómo había estado escuchando la reunión que él mantuviera con el staff, mientras Terry inquieto la abrazaba y besaba brevemente, para su sonrojo.

- Si, te voy a regañar, has sido una niña muy mala – le dijo sonriendo en su oído sin dejar de besarla en la frente y en las mejillas –. Esto lo vas a pagar en la noche.

Candy, que se había resistido a seguirle el juego y había estado removiéndose inquieta entre los brazos de él, completamente apenada por estar en esa situación con Terry delante de tantas personas que no cesaban de pasar por donde estaban; no pudo contenerse más a sus breves besos, y se quedó tranquila dejándolo abrazarla a su antojo.

- Estas enojado, amor? – le preguntó ella entre beso y beso.

- No, yo te esperaría la eternidad si fuera necesario, pero estaba preocupado. – contestó separando sus labios de los de ella unas pulgadas, para luego volver a unirlos.

- Te extrañé.

- Yo también – respondió él – cómo esta el bebé? Te sientes bien?

- Muy bien… no tengo ningún malestar. – respondió ella entre los besos de Terry, sintiendo una de sus manos en su vientre y la otra inquieta en su espalda y cintura.

Terry retiró la taza de café que ella tenía en las manos y la puso sobre la mesa en la que estaba parcialmente recargado atrayéndola para que con su cuerpo apoyado sobre el de él, lo abrazara por completo, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato.

– Con lo que odias el café descafeinado, princesa – dijo luego de notar por el olor de la bebida la elección que había hecho la joven debido a su estado, a lo que Candy sólo pudo asentir entre sus breves besos y suaves caricias.

El lugar donde estaban de pie atrás del escenario no podía ser más concurrido a esa hora del día y tan cerca del estreno. Parecía que todos los empleados y actores se habían puesto de acuerdo para pasar por ahí y presenciar la escena de la claramente enamorada pareja que se decía cosas susurrando al oído, riendo y besándose ligeramente pero sin cesar. Y todos, sin excepción, se sorprendían de ver en esa situación al dueño de la compañía, pues más que un empresario exitoso, parecía un adolescente enamorado, sin dejar de sonreír un instante.

Candy, que había estado conciente de la presencia del personal en un inicio ahora no le importaba más que sentir esos brazos alrededor de ella y esos labios dándole breves y tiernos besos en todo el rostro. Hubiera seguido así hasta que Terry decidiera otra cosa, pero una voz se escuchó junto a ellos, haciéndolos separarse.

- Sr. Grandchester – le dijo el señor encargado del guardarropa, visiblemente apenado por interrumpir a la pareja en un momento así – Disculpe… es que lo necesitan en los camerinos y me pidieron que le llamara… el señor Robert.

- No se preocupe, Elías – respondió Terry, mientras se acomodaba el cabello y la corbata – voy para allá. Me acompañas? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Candy que se tocaba el rostro algo apenada.

- Sí, espera que tome algo de agua.

Candy se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa de servicio y encontró ahí aun de pie a las dos jóvenes que escuchara hablando de Terry un rato antes. Con una sonrisa en los labios, pues tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir que no había razón para sentir celos de nadie, se acercó a ellas después de tomar una botella con agua, mientras pensaba que poco importaba lo que el mundo especulara o dijera cuando ella se sentía tan plenamente correspondida por Terry.

- Así es, señoritas – les dijo sonriendo – yo soy la arpía, qué maravilla, no?

Un par de muy sorprendidas mujeres se quedaron viendo a la pareja alejarse hacia los camerinos tomados de la mano. Habían presenciado toda la escena, desde cómo Terrence presentó a su prometida con todo el personal que pasaba por ahí hasta cómo se había quedado abrazándola y besándola de una forma que les pareció tan dulce.

Esta sola imagen convenció a la más joven de ellas, que ni aún compartiendo con él todo el tiempo del mundo si se convertía en su asistente, podría hacer que ese hombre hiciera algo que pudiera herir a esa rubia joven que dirigía entre los pasillos del teatro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Terry terminó todos sus asuntos en el teatro fueron a almorzar a un café cerca de la estación, pues pronto se llegaría la hora en que Candy transmitía su programa.

- Qué es eso, Terry? – cuestionó la chica cuando vio que el joven tomaba dos píldoras blancas con abundante agua.

- Unas pastillas que conseguí en la enfermería del teatro; me duele un poco la cabeza. – contestó él tocándose ligeramente la frente.

- Será gripe?

- No lo creo, no tengo ningún malestar de ese tipo – contestó para luego agregar sonriendo – yo creo que es el cansancio…

Terry sonreía maliciosamente, pero Candy decidió pretender que ignoraba su tono sugestivo.

- Cansancio de qué? – le preguntó la joven.

- Cómo de qué? Ya se te olvidó o qué?

- Ah te refieres a eso? Pero si yo hago todo el trabajo…

- Ah sí? Está bien, ya verás Candy…

Candy estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas al ver el semblante de Terry.

- Ya amor, no te enojes, me das un beso?

- Hasta dos… - contestó él acercándose para besarla como le pedía.

La pareja comía en una mesa cerca de la ventana del pequeño restaurante y ambos tenían sobre la mesa sus agendas, las dos casi tan grandes como los platillos que habían ordenado. Los dos jóvenes llevaban una acelerada vida profesional por lo que hojeaban con rapidez las páginas poniéndose de acuerdo en las fechas y pendientes para preparar la boda, coordinando todo con sus actividades individuales.

Candy continuó con el tema que estaban tratando, mientras con la mano derecha escribía algo apuradamente en una de las páginas de su agenda y con la otra tomaba la mano de Terry.

- Entonces, volviendo a lo que hablábamos. Necesito programarte una cita con el sastre para que veas lo de tu traje, dime cuándo tienes tiempo esta semana.

- Déjame ver… mañana a las diez de la mañana tengo libre, esta bien?

- De acuerdo, yo llamo hoy y te hago la cita, te parece?

- Perfecto… qué es esto? – preguntó él notando algo en la contraportada de la agenda de Candy.

Ella sacó del protector de plástico un botón de rosa.

- Es una rosa… de anoche… un recuerdo…

- La vas a guardar ahí?

- Como recuerdo…

- No hace falta que la guardes. Te regalaré más…

- Y serán bienvenidas – respondió con una amplia sonrisa – pero ésta es especial. Es por anoche… por la boda… por el día que supimos del bebé… todo…

Terry acercó su rostro y la besó largamente en los labios muy despacio pero con decisión. Al separarse de ella le dijo algo que había estado pensando toda la mañana.

- Candy, esto no te va a gustar ya lo sé… - dio un largo suspiro – pero voy a proponerte algo.

- De qué se trata?

- Tú vas de un lado a otro de la ciudad todo el día y a veces te toca hacer algo de la investigación para el programa a las afueras, no?

- Sí, muy a menudo.

- El tráfico de la ciudad a veces es un infierno y aquí todo el mundo maneja como desquiciado, cierto?

- Es cierto – confirmó Candy, no muy segura de a donde se dirigía Terry con todo esto.

- Pues bien. He pensado que voy a contratar un chofer para ti. Por supuesto tendremos que comprar un coche nuevo. Lo haremos esta misma semana.

- Espera un momento.

- Candy…

- No, tenías razón. No me gusta esto. No me gusta para nada. Qué es eso de un chofer?

- Lo sabía. Pero entiende que así llegarías a todas partes más fácilmente, sin preocuparte de nada, sin exponerte en el tráfico que en esta ciudad es infernal a todas horas, no vayas a tener un accidente y embarazada Candy, entiéndeme. Además así no tendrías que caminar tanto, pues tú y yo sabemos bien que muchas veces debes dejar tu coche en lugares muy lejanos y caminar mucho entre la ciudad. Así te dejarían en la puerta. Sumado a esto con alguien siempre a tu disposición yo estaría más tranquilo. Habría alguien que me llamara si ocurriera cualquier cosa.

- Cualquier cosa como qué?

- Cosas Candy – le acarició la mejilla con los dedos –, cosas que ocurren en esta ciudad. Me preocupo por ti, por tu estado. Quiero que tu vida sea más fácil, amor.

- Terry a mi me gusta mucho conducir. Ya sabes que me relaja.

- Candy por favor, sé razonable.

- No, no hay motivo para esto. Yo puedo manejar bien. No soy una inútil.

- No es eso…

- Entonces no hay razón…

Terry la miró con semblante serio.

- Amor, lo siento, pero en esto seré inflexible.

- Yo también. No me gusta tu plan.

- No te lo estoy preguntando.

- Pues no lo acepto.

- Como te dije no estoy negociando Candy. Quiero que hagas esto.

- Pero yo no.

Terry bebió un poco del vino de mesa en su copa y respiró profundamente.

- Candy, hagamos algo.

- Qué propones? – preguntó la joven.

- Fácil, expón tus motivos. Dime exactamente por qué no aceptas tener un coche nuevo y un chofer que te lleve a todos lados.

La joven dio un largo suspiro y aclaró sus ideas antes de hablar.

- Lo del coche si no me queda remedio lo acepto. No estoy tan de acuerdo… pero bueno, en parte entiendo que una vez esté el bebé será necesario algo más grande que el mío.

- Gracias… y lo del chofer?

- Terry, depender de un chofer me haría sentir atada. Pensar en tener que llamarle a alguien si en cualquier momento quisiera salir me hace sentir como si estuviera amarrada. Me gusta ser libre; además no quiero ser una de esas mujeres _snobs_ que andan con chofer a todos lados. Yo no soy así. Lo entiendes?

- Perfectamente.

- Ya ves? Ahora dime tú. Dame tus motivos.

- La seguridad de mi mujer y de mi hijo. Hay algo más importante que eso para un hombre?

Candy se quedó muda. En un solo argumento él había deshecho los suyos. Suspiró resignada.

- No tengo salida de esto verdad?

- Creo que no.

- Esta bien entonces. Como siempre tú ganas.

- Si te molesta tanto podemos olvidarlo entonces – tomó su mano y la besó en el dorso.

- No, no, en realidad eres bastante sensato. Más que yo definitivamente.

Se acercó y la besó en los labios.

- Gracias amor, sólo pienso en ustedes – a Candy se le llenó el corazón de felicidad al escucharlo decir la última palabra.

Terry se quedó sujetando su mano hasta que su celular vibró dentro de su saco y la soltó para responder; esto hizo que la joven levantara la vista hacia él y se perdiera un momento observándolo.

Apenas podía creer que ayer le había propuesto matrimonio y que la fecha de la boda estaba programada para dentro de sólo tres semanas. Al verlo sentado junto a ella hablando por teléfono y llevándose distraídamente un bocado a la boca, reconoció lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo no hacía tanto tiempo.

Ella lo amaba como jamás podría amar a nadie más y había estado muy cerca, demasiado cerca de arruinar la relación entre ellos, por sus miedos infundados.

Una sonrisa discreta cruzó su rostro al sentirse plenamente feliz por el rumbo que ahora tomaban las cosas. Tocó su vientre aún plano pero se sintió la más dichosa de las mujeres; estaban por iniciar una familia, su más grande sueño.

Él era un hombre amable y amoroso, tierno a más no poder y tan protector que Candy sentía una sensación de cálida paz y seguridad al sólo sentirlo cerca.

Se perdió mirando su cabello, sus manos, sus labios; era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, no había duda. Pensó que su presencia obviamente era notada por cualquier mujer impactándolas desde el primer momento y que sería muy difícil resistir el encanto de esos ojos azules profundos y cálidos.

Al verlo junto a ella reconoció que aunque su atractivo físico era indiscutible, lo que ella más admiraba era su belleza interior. Esa bondad y calidez que emanaba en su mirada, en su trato. Su inteligencia, su sentido del humor, ese espíritu incansable, libre y arrollador.

_- Qué __hermoso es estar vivo – pensó y agregó soltando un suspiro –; y qué hermoso es estar enamorado._

Terry terminó su llamada y se acercó a la joven que aún lo miraba embelesada para besarla brevemente en los labios disculpándose por la interrupción.

- Aún sigo entrevistando candidatos para el puesto de John. – le explicó.

Eso le recordó a Candy la atractiva joven que había visto esa mañana y una punzada de celos le estrujó el corazón.

- Terry, hoy en el teatro entrevistaste a alguien para ese puesto, verdad?

Él contestó de forma distraída mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano.

- Si, hoy vimos a una joven.

- Y la vas a contratar?

- No.

- Por qué?

Terry estaba comiendo muy despacio tranquilamente, sin darle mayor importancia a la conversación que sostenían.

- No es lo que busco.

- Te pareció poco competente?

- No es eso. Es que…

- Es que qué?

Dudó un momento y luego respondió.

- No sé, simplemente no tiene el perfil.

- Era muy bonita.

- Es verdad. – contestó sin muchos ánimos, pero sonriendo levemente, creía adivinar las intenciones de Candy en esa aparentemente inocente conversación.

- Y muy joven – agregó ella.

- Cierto también.

- Con unos ojos muy hermosos.

Terry dejó el tenedor sobre el mantel y levantando la mirada sonrió abiertamente a su novia.

- Te diriges a algún lado con esto, pecas?

- No, yo solo digo que era muy guapa. – contestó ella nerviosamente.

- Y?

- Y nada… eso es todo.

Terry la abrazó por los hombros y luego de darle un beso en el nacimiento del cabello continuaron comiendo en silencio. Un momento después Candy sacó el tema que en realidad la preocupaba.

- Terry…

- Dime. – le dijo observándola atentamente.

- Un hombre como tú debe estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo persigan, no?

_- Ahí esta!, lo sabía… - pensó__ divertido, pero sonriendo se limitó a contestar._

- Un hombre como yo, cómo?

- Pues así… conocido, exitoso, atractivo.

El joven esbozó una muy amplia sonrisa y le preguntó.

- Tú crees que soy atractivo?

Candy sonrió también, pero decidió parecer despreocupada.

- De alguna manera, bueno… no eres tan feo digamos.

- Gracias por ayudarme con mi autoestima, pecas. – le dijo sonriendo.

- De nada, cuando quieras. – comentó ella y luego ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Aún así, Candy no se daba por vencida; luego de unos minutos de silencio, retomó el tema.

- Entonces, te persiguen o no?

- No más de lo que a ti te persiguen los hombres.

- A mi no me persiguen los hombres. – dijo Candy tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

- Ah no? Crees que no me doy cuenta cómo te está mirando ahora mismo el mesero? Y como te veían en el teatro? Y como te ven todos en la calle? No estoy ciego, Candice White. – le dijo Terry jugando con un mechón de rizado y rubio cabello que se había escapado detrás de su oreja.

- Quieres decir que a ti también te ven todas en la calle?

- Yo no dije eso…

- No, sólo lo insinuaste…

Terry se cruzó de brazos y se estiró recargándose por completo en el respaldo de su silla.

- Cuándo?

- Cuando dijiste que te persiguen tanto como a mi y luego me dices que a mi me ven todos en la calle… con eso sólo implicas que a ti te ven todas en la calle.

El joven relajó la postura y sonrió abiertamente. Esa mujer lo fascinaba.

- Tienes una forma magistral para cambiarme el juego, pecas. Te felicito, en serio.

- Gracias, pero no me has respondido.

- Es que me haces unas preguntas para las que no hay respuesta correcta, pecas.

- Y para que buscar respuestas correctas? Sólo di lo que piensas.

- Esta bien.

- Dime entonces – insistió ella.

- Cuál era la pregunta? – preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Terrence…

- No me importa y la verdad no lo sé. – le dijo el joven continuando con su platillo sonriendo.

- Claro que si lo sabes, te persiguen mucho, verdad? Recibes insinuaciones a diario… a todas horas, cierto?

- Hasta por correo… no me dejan en paz, ven defiéndeme.

Terry la abrazó sonriendo esperando que con la broma ella olvidara el asunto, pero no lo logró.

- Terrence Grandchester, estamos hablando bien, amor, nada más te pregunto, por mera curiosidad, es todo, por simple tema de conversación.

- Preferiría que habláramos del conflicto en el Medio Oriente.

Candy, por más que quiso evitarlo, no pudo contener una carcajada ante el comentario de Terry; luego apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de él.

- Terry te buscan mucho sí o no? La verdad, no me mientas.

Sin comprender muy bien este repentino y velado ataque de celos de Candy, dejó su platillo y mirándola respondió.

- Esta bien… la verdad sería que han habido mujeres que me han buscado en algún momento. Espera… - sonrió acomodándose el cabello – estoy buscando las palabras exactas que me saquen del lío en el que al parecer estoy contigo, sin saber ni por qué… Ahí voy – continuó sonriendo – como te digo, algunas veces sí noté cierto interés hacia mí de algunas señoritas a lo largo de mi vida, no muchas, sólo algunas, muy pocas en realidad… Pero desde hace dos años ya no he notado que ninguna se fije en mí.

- Por qué?

- Porque hace dos años ya no me he topado con ninguna mujer.

Ella preguntó extrañada.

- Cómo?

- Hace dos años que te conocí y desde entonces la única mujer que existe para mí en la tierra eres tú… las demás las veo como manchas grises… como manchas grises caminando… ni mas ni menos. Todas las mujeres del mundo desaparecieron desde que tú entraste a mi vida, cielo.

El joven besó la mejilla de Candy y ella se estremeció.

- Terry…

- Qué tal estuve?

- Muy bien.

- Salí del problema? – preguntó el joven.

- Como todo un maestro. Te felicito.

- Gracias. Mira que me esforcé.

Ella lo besó en los labios sonriendo.

- Eres un tonto.

- Un tonto que te ama.

- Te amo.

- Pero ya en serio, amor – le dijo Terry –, no creo que los celos sean algo que deba haber en esta relación, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti, lo crees?

- Lo creo. – le dijo ella, y no mentía.

- Y tú tampoco para nadie más, verdad?

- Para nadie más, nunca.

- Entonces ya está. Somos dos enamorados ciegos para el mundo.

- Para el mundo entero – respondió ella con la felicidad en los ojos.

Siguieron la comida haciendo alegres planes para su boda hasta que Candy recordó algo.

- Terry…

- Si?

- No te dije que vi cuando hacías la escena en el teatro…

- Lo viste?

- Sí, por cierto lo que hiciste fue estupendo, me conmoviste de verdad. Sería maravilloso si volvieras a actuar.

Terry negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras bebía de su copa.

- No te niego que me gusta actuar, lo que no me gusta es la vida del actor. Cuando era más joven estaba bien, pero luego vi que la vida productiva del actor es muy breve, así que preferí trabajar detrás de escena, de esa forma mantengo mi pasión por el teatro. Además hace muchos años me di cuenta de que eso de viajar cincuenta semanas al año no es lo mío… y ahora menos que nunca – acarició sonriente el vientre de Candy.

Terry notó algo de tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

- Qué te pasa, amor? Por qué tienes esa carita?

- Es que es una historia muy triste… la de la obra de hoy.

- Lo es, Jonathan logró algo muy interesante con esa puesta.

- Hubo una mujer en el teatro que me dijo que el guión esta basado en una historia real.

- Es cierto.

Candy se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Terry dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

- Candy… estás llorando?

- Es que es una historia muy triste…

- Candy…

La acercó a él y la abrazó.

- No llores, no seas tonta.

- Es que se querían tanto… y ella se quita la vida y nunca más se ven Terry. Ay Terry! Nunca volvieron a verse. Y eso de _Te amé_; Ay Terry! Le rompe el corazón a cualquiera… - sollozó contra el pecho de él.

Terry le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó más fuerte todavía.

- Ya no llores, princesa, por favor. Estás de lo más impresionable amor; no llores, es sólo una obra.

- Pero esta basada en algo que de verdad pasó…

- Pero sólo en parte.

Candy tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y lo miró incrédula.

- Cómo?

- El guión está basado en una historia real, pero Jonathan le hizo muchos cambios.

- Qué cambios?

- Precisamente los que te tienen llorando tontita…

- No te entiendo – se separó un poco.

- El final fue totalmente cambiado por Jonathan.

- Explícate.

- En realidad ella no muere.

- No? – preguntó sonriendo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Terry besó sus manos.

- No, amor. Esos son cambios que hizo Jonathan para hacer más atractivo el libreto.

- Entonces qué pasó?

- Cuando él va a buscarla en realidad sí hablaron y logran estar juntos al fin.

- De verdad? No me lo dices para que me calme?

Terry sonrió y le limpió el rostro lleno de lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Quieres que te enseñe el libreto original?

- Sí, muéstramelo.

- Lo llevaré a casa esta noche para que leas el último capítulo y veas tú misma la dedicatoria en la primer página.

- Cuál dedicatoria?

- La obra fue escrita por el hijo de Rodrigo y Blanca. Fue un regalo para sus padres el día que cumplieron cuarenta años de casados.

- De verdad?

- De verdad amor. Ya cálmate – la besó en el nacimiento del cabello.

- Y por qué cambiaron la historia? – preguntó Candy limpiando su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

- Jonathan pensó que la historia era muy buena y por eso compró los derechos pero cambió el final. Hizo lo que él explicaría como un final digno de una gran historia de amor.

- Ese Jonathan está medio loco…

Terry sonrió.

- Escritor al fin y al cabo… él creyó que el público se ligaría más a una historia con un final dramático que a una con el típico _y fueron felices para siempre._

- Eso no tiene mucho sentido – dijo Candy todavía compungida.

- Qué te digo? Piensa en Romeo y Julieta, la más grande historia de amor jamás contada. Crees que sería lo que es si al final Romeo se hubiera quedado con su Julieta?

- Pero sería más bonito…

- Claro que sí. Pero como historia comercial no funciona. Habría sido una historia de amor más y ya. Genial sí, como todo lo de Shakespeare, pero no habría tenido ese impacto en el público. Jonathan dice que de esta forma el amor se inmortaliza o algo por el estilo – puso los ojos en blanco.

- Entonces es sólo por hacerlo más interesante?

- Princesa, cuando veas finales dramáticos o cosas así piensa que el interés muchas veces es atraer la atención del público. No me preguntes por qué pero al parecer las personas nos ligamos más al dolor que a la felicidad. Piensa en las muchas alegrías que uno vive en la vida y cómo fácilmente se les olvida; sin embargo, una sola tristeza puede perseguirte toda tu vida. De alguna forma cuando presentas algo así al público, es decir, le pones la felicidad al alcance pero éste nunca logra alcanzarla, la historia se queda arraigada para siempre. O como diría Jonathan el amor se inmortaliza…

- Entonces es sólo para que no se olvide la historia?

- Parece que las personas recordamos más lo trágico que lo alegre…

- Odio los finales tristes…

- Y haces bien, porque la realidad es, Candy, que la vida está llena de finales felices todos los días.

- Tú lo crees? – preguntó rodeada por sus brazos.

- Claro – le dio un beso en la frente –. Nosotros por ejemplo, no sabemos qué pasará mañana pero pase lo que pase estaremos juntos al final del día… lo ves? Tendremos un final feliz cada veinticuatro horas.

Candy sonrió y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- Entonces su hijo les regaló la obra con la historia verdadera y fue Jonathan quien la cambió? – le preguntó la joven.

- Así es…

- Entonces ellos sí tuvieron su final feliz… - agregó Candy sonriendo.

- Así es. Rodrigo y Blanca, los enamorados del colegio San Pablo de Londres, tuvieron su final feliz.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	22. Chapter 22

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo X****XII**

**Este capítulo contiene una escena de carácter sexual, apta únicamente para mayores de edad; por favor abstente de continuar si te consideras sensible.**

Candy estaba saliendo del baño, había tomado una ducha para luego ir a dormir. Estaba enfundada en una bata blanca con el cabello recién lavado, pero perfectamente seco recogido en lo alto. Volteó al lecho y vio a Terry sentado recargado en el respaldo de la cama con algunas almohadas rodeándolo. Parecía absorto en el libreto que leía, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y hacía rápidas anotaciones a las hojas con manos ansiosas.

Seguramente, pensó Candy, estaría leyendo a conciencia el libreto que había conseguido de Gretchen. La reunión con el escritor había rendido frutos y hoy Terry tenía en sus manos los derechos de una obra que él mismo calificara como un éxito seguro.

Lo vio parpadear varias veces y de pronto fruncir los labios en una mueca ligera, alguna escena o un diálogo le habrían desagradado, pero así mismo lo observaba sonriendo ligeramente cuando hacía sus múltiples anotaciones. Correcciones, sugerencias, ideas que pronto habría de compartir con los demás del equipo en Grand para hacer de la puesta lo mejor posible para la apertura del nuevo teatro de la compañía.

Habían quedado de vivir ahí, en el departamento de Candy, hasta el día de la boda; después de ella vivirían en la casa que Terry estaba buscando para ellos. Estaban ya a sólo una semana del día pactado para la ceremonia y prácticamente todo estaba listo.

A la izquierda de la cama, del lado de él, Terry había colocado un pequeño estante de madera para sus libros y demás documentos. Candy observó desde el otro lado de la habitación, de pie donde estaba bajo el marco de la puerta del baño, cómo el discreto librero contenía una gran cantidad de empastados, libretos y diferentes papeles; sonrió al ver el pequeño mundo del teatro de Terry. Una gran colección, pero perfectamente ordenada; nunca se había atrevido a hurgar entre sus documentos, pero podría jurar que todo estaba arreglado alfabéticamente, quizás hasta por colores o fechas.

Terry vestía una camiseta de algodón blanca y un pantalón pijama color azul oscuro de algodón también. Tenía el cabello húmedo pues había tomado un baño antes de Candy, mientras ella terminaba de preparar el programa de radio para el día siguiente.

Candy observó unos instantes alrededor en el interior del cuarto, no era demasiada la diferencia a meses atrás. De hecho no notó ninguna diferencia, ni en la decoración, ni en los muebles, a no ser por el discreto librero de Terry, pero no, no era eso, todo lucía exactamente igual.

La cuestión es que no sabía explicar por qué todo se veía tan luminoso, quizás sería porque todas las luces y lámparas estaban encendidas y llenaban la habitación de una luz casi diurna, o quizás, pensó, sería el ángel sentado en su cama, su guapísimo novio. Lo observó otra vez y sonrió para sí misma al verlo hacer rápidos garabatos al calce de una de las páginas, con gesto impaciente. Guapísimo novio muy concentrado.

No era demasiado tarde, pensó que serían apenas las nueve de la noche, pero la quietud de la recámara denotaba que ambos estaban listos para dormir en cualquier momento. Así lo habían hecho en las últimas semanas, Terry se retiraba temprano de sus oficinas, pasaba por ella a la estación, cenaban en alguna parte tranquilamente y para antes de las diez ya estaban listos para ir a la cama.

Candy bostezó ligeramente y recordó el motivo para esta nueva rutina de dormirse temprano. Últimamente había tenido mucho sueño, quizás el embarazo la tenía cansada de más durante este primer trimestre, no estaba segura de los motivos, lo único que sabía es que estaba durmiendo casi diez horas diarias, no tenía sueños y dormía profundamente entre los brazos de Terry.

Se despejó un poco y se dirigió al tocador con la bata blanca de baño como única cobertura. Al pararse frente al espejo pensó que esperaría que su rostro hubiera cambiado un poco debido al embarazo. La realidad es que ella se veía igual que siempre en el reflejo.

Vio sus facciones relajadas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. En realidad así se sentía, totalmente relajada, tranquila. Pero fuera de esto nada había cambiado, no creía tener en los ojos el brillo especial que dicen que tienen las mujeres que están por ser madres, ni sentía que su piel resplandeciese ni mucho menos.

Pensó que quizás su cuerpo sí delatara la presencia del bebé en su vientre. Abrió su bata frente al espejo y descubrió su piel desnuda parcialmente en una abertura de sólo algunas pulgadas.

Acarició con sus dedos su vientre debajo de su ombligo, sonrió un poco al sentir esa zona un poco más firme que de costumbre, pero no notó ningún abultamiento, ni nada fuera de lo normal.

Pensó lo maravilloso que sería una vez el bebe estuviera con ellos. Sentía algo en su interior que le costaba trabajo explicar. El instinto maternal se estaba despertando, algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

Abrió un poco más la bata y extendió su mano por completo sobre su vientre, intentando así acariciar de alguna forma a su hijo que crecía en su interior.

Su mirada sonriente de pronto se sorprendió al voltear hacia la parte de arriba del espejo. Terry la observaba. Sus ojos azules curiosos habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos desde la cama mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Candy le sonrió de vuelta. Lentamente cerró la bata blanca en su lugar y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al vestidor.

- Ven aquí – la llamó Terry – no te vayas.

Se dirigió a la cama como le pedía, mientras él se sentaba en la orilla de ésta y la esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Se paró frente a él y Terry alargando los brazos la acercó a su cuerpo sentado.

Terry tomó la cinta con la que ella había cerrado la bata luego de su análisis frente al espejo y jaló de ella. Metió ambas manos debajo de la tela acariciando la piel desnuda de la mujer de pie frente a él.

Recorrió con sus manos el camino hasta sus hombros y le quitó la bata por completo, dejándola totalmente desnuda y expuesta a su escrutinio. Candy estaba totalmente tranquila, se mostraba desnuda frente a él con toda naturalidad. Con la confianza de una pareja que se conoce mucho más allá del cuerpo.

Con manos suaves sentado en la cama alcanzó el cabello de ella que estaba recogido y soltó el listón que lo sujetaba. El cabello sedoso, rubio y muy ligeramente ondulado de Candy cayó sobre su espalda y hombros, enmarcando su rostro que le sonreía levemente.

La sujetó por la cintura y acercó su cuerpo hacia él. Con los labios contra su vientre le dio un beso prolongado a donde sabía crecía su hijo.

- No se nota nada – le dijo al sentir la planicie del vientre de ella bajo sus manos.

- Todavía es muy pequeñito – respondió Candy.

La rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos y presionó su mejilla contra su vientre.

- Yo ya quiero que se note – dijo contra su piel.

- No debe faltar mucho.

Ella acarició con ambas manos el cabello castaño de Terry que la abrazaba. Una de las manos de Terry dejó su cintura y acaricio el vientre de ella en movimientos horizontales.

- Se debe estar muy calientito ahí adentro – dijo en un susurro.

- Espero tu hijo piense igual.

Terry levantó el rostro y buscó la mirada de ella con expresión anhelante.

- Mi hijo… - repitió viéndola a los ojos.

Apenas podía creer que ella tuviera en su propio cuerpo a su hijo formándose lentamente. Le parecía un milagro. Toda ella era un milagro ante sus ojos.

La sujetó por la cintura rodeándola por completo con sus brazos y besó muchas veces el vientre de Candy con besos decididos pero reposados. Mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello con ambas manos, él dejaba un rastro de tiernos besos por todo su vientre y cintura.

La besó muchas y muchas veces maravillado con la tersura de su piel y su sensación fresca contra sus labios. Era ella quien lo llevaba en su vientre, pero pensó que la ayudaría a terminar de gestar a su hijo desde afuera con todo su cariño.

Luego de un rato separó su rostro de ella, complacido por aquella mujer que se mostraba desnuda frente a él y lo dejaba acariciarla a su antojo.

Extendió toda la mano y llevó su cálida palma hacia arriba de su cintura.

- Me gusta aquí – dijo acariciando con sus dedos la parte alta del vientre de ella, bajo sus senos.

Candy seguía acariciándolo con los dedos entre su melena. Terry levantó el rostro y depositó un beso muy breve en el lugar que señalaba. Candy sonrió.

Terry levantó la vista un poco y se perdió observando aquella zona tan deseada.

- Aunque también me gusta aquí – la besó brevemente con los labios entreabiertos en uno de sus senos.

Con manos tranquilas rodeó de nuevo su cintura y apoyó su mejilla serenamente contra su vientre otra vez, mientras Candy seguía silenciosa acariciando su cabello. Terry soltó una larga exhalación relajada.

- Definitivamente me gusta todo – dijo muy despacio – cada parte, cada espacio de todo esto. Cada uno de tus lugares, los ocultos y los que no; desde tu rostro y tus manos, hasta lo más oculto que sólo yo puedo ver. Me gusta todo, amor.

Tomó el brazo izquierdo de su mujer y la besó en el anverso del codo. Él sabía muy bien lo que a ella le gustaba que la besara ahí. Su mujer se estremeció rodeada por sus brazos.

Con el rostro contra su vientre aspiró largamente.

- Qué rico hueles – le dijo – como vainilla… y naranja.

Con el rostro en el hueco de su cintura, Terry abrió su boca deliberadamente y saboreó la piel de su mujer un largo momento.

- También me gusta como sabe – le dijo en voz muy baja.

- Y cómo sabe? – preguntó Candy, absorta en la sensación húmeda de la boca de él probando su cintura.

- Como crema fresca y cerezas – dijo contra su piel.

Abrió la boca más todavía y probó de nuevo.

- Recuerdas los algodones de azúcar? – preguntó de pronto, ella asintió y él lo supo aún sin mirarla – el sabor se deshace en la boca… así sabe tu piel. Hormiguea en mi lengua y se deshace en mi garganta. Cerezas…

Recorrió con la boca abierta la piel de ella. Probando muy despacio su cintura, la piel suave de su vientre y luego hacia arriba, dejó un rastro de húmedos besos hasta la base de sus senos. Candy se estremeció.

Terry colocó su rostro entre sus senos y acarició uno de ellos con sus serenas manos. Acercó sus labios y le dio un prolongado beso. Muy despacio, muy gentil, pero Candy sintió una humedad ardiente en su lengua que mojaba a conciencia el lugar que probaba.

Candy afirmó sus manos en el cuello de él y daba suaves masajes en su nuca, mientras dejaba que la besara libremente y en silencio.

Terry dibujó con sus manos y labios entreabiertos un camino de caricias en una línea vertical hacia abajo en el cuerpo de Candy.

Se detuvo un momento en su cintura y siguió bajando muy despacio, más allá de su vientre. Inclinado como estaba presionó sus labios largo rato sobre la delicada piel de aquella zona, la más sensible de ella. Sin prisas, sólo presionó sus labios con la misma natural complicidad con la que había besado sus brazos y sus senos hacía un momento.

Entreabrió la boca y Candy se estremeció. Acarició con dedos delicados la blanca y sensitiva piel que rodeaba sus secretos y presionó sus labios entreabiertos contra ella.

Levantó su rostro y lo apoyó en el pecho de su mujer.

Deslizó sus manos y la abrazó por las caderas, mientras besaba ahora muy despacio la depresión donde apoyaba su rostro. Entonces levantó sus ojos con expresión reposada hacia ella.

- Quiero hacerte el amor – le dijo viéndola a los ojos. Candy sonrió en respuesta.

Agachó su rostro hacia el de él y lo besó en los labios. Un beso sin prisas ni arrebatos, rodeados los dos de la más absoluta serenidad y la más tangible complicidad presente sólo en aquellos que se aman.

Cuando se separó de él lo despojó lentamente de la camiseta blanca que tenía puesta, dejando su torso al descubierto. Luego lo tomó de las manos para que se pusiera de pie.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Terry muy despacio, e introdujo sus dedos bajo el pantalón de su pijama. Lo sujetó y de un lento movimiento deslizó toda la prenda hacia abajo. Hizo lo mismo con el boxer blanco que era su única prenda faltante.

Cuando Terry estaba totalmente desnudo, igual que ella; lo empujó levemente para que se sentara al borde de la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Se le quedó viendo a los ojos azules y cálidos largo rato, luego deslizó su mirada hacia abajo.

- A mí – le dijo – me gusta aquí.

Con su mano extendida delineaba el lugar donde las clavículas se dejaban ver. Perfectamente horizontales y definidas, con una depresión entre ellas a la que Candy se acercó a depositar un beso.

Alejó su rostro y dirigió sus manos a los costados de él.

- También me gusta aquí… mucho.

Delineó con sus dedos los costados del torso de Terry, donde se dejaban sentir sus alargados músculos.

Terry la miraba en silencio, absorto en los ojos verdes que lo recorrían tranquilos pero sin tregua.

Candy acercó sus caderas a su torso, deslizándose sobre sus piernas, lo rodeó por los hombros con ambos brazos y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

- Y me fascina – le dijo al oído – cómo se siente esto.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de él todavía más fuertemente, disfrutando la sensación de sus senos contra el firme pecho de Terry, sus piernas sosteniéndola, sus manos en su espalda, la piel de su cuello bajo sus labios y todo su aroma envolviéndola.

Abrió su boca y lo besó largamente en el cuello, dejando la misma huella húmeda que él había dejado en su cuerpo. Terry se estremeció.

Se separó de él y lo vio largamente a los ojos. Azul oscuro y verde en línea cómplice y amorosa.

Tomó una de las manos de él y la llevó hasta sus labios, besó su palma mientras lo veía a los ojos. Luego la deslizó hasta uno de sus senos.

Terry tembló ligeramente, igual que ella.

Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó en las mejillas, en la frente, en las sienes, en el nacimiento del cabello. Recorrió con besos delicados todo el camino desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro, dejando un rastro húmedo y tibio a su paso.

_Todo tu cuerpo lleno de secretos __descubiertos sólo para mí, cálidos lugares que me incitan; fuertes músculos que me rodean y me protegen, eres tan diferente a mí y al mismo tiempo tan mío. Tan misterioso, tan poderoso, tan definido, pero yo confiada recorro tu cuerpo, tus varoniles líneas, tus vigorosos perfiles; con la serenidad de saber que aquello que recorro, pruebo y visito es tan mío como tuyo. Me completas y me llenas, eres mío y soy tuya. Frente a ti, hombre, me siento mujer. _

Terry la atrajo aún mas hacia su cuerpo, con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra sus senos, mientras muy despacio besaba su hombro.

Tomó posesión de sus caderas con ambas manos y de un sólo movimiento la levantó y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Entonces entró en ella.

_Enloquezco mujer por querer alcanzarte… por querer elevarte… qué ansias de tocar hasta el último rincón de tu cálido sendero… que nadie te posea como yo, júralo… que nadie te beba como yo, promételo… que nadie te recorra como yo, dímelo…_

Candy sintió la invasión en su cuerpo repentina y poderosa. Sentía la textura de Terry en su interior nublando sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y se separó de su rostro. Disfrutó por un largo momento la sensación del extraño en su cuerpo.

_Eres ave que se funde en el calido cáliz de mi cuerpo, combatiente que intenta alcanzar y tocar; estrujar y herir en lo profundo, grabando su nombre con ferocidad de tigre y sensualidad de pantera._

Abrió los ojos y exhaló profundamente con el rostro a pulgadas del de él.

- Te amo – dijo viéndolo a los ojos a la distancia.

- Te amo – respondió él.

Acercaron sus rostros instintivamente, pero no se besaron.

_Mujer__, con el ímpetu implacable del destino, con la fortaleza de la muerte, con la certeza de la vida, con la eternidad de mi amor, con la seguridad de que eres mía; mi alma te ama, para siempre._

_Como segura estoy de que __creado fuiste para mis brazos; como cierta me encuentro de la eternidad de lo que siento; como en el día el cielo invariable aloja el sol sereno y las estrellas lo llenan en la noche; como el ave se sabe ave; como la luna es luna a través del tiempo; como el mar con ímpetu incansable se alza en olas hacia el firmamento; mi alma te ama, hombre, para siempre._

Sus labios se rozaban bebiendo el mismo aliento. En un instante eterno ninguno de los dos se movía, ni pronunciaba palabra. Terry con los labios contra los de ella, pero sin besarla, susurró _mía _en su boca, con entrecortados alientos.

_Soy en ti__, mi mujer, la fusión de las estrellas en el horizonte. El momento preciso en el que el cielo deja de ser cielo y las olas se alzan impetuosas. El instante definido, absoluto, mínimo y eterno en el que el día se convierte en noche y la luz da paso a las sombras. Como el agua del río se funde en la tierra, me fundo en tu cuerpo y me pierdo en tu esencia. Mía._

Terry delineó la boca de Candy con su lengua; a ella la recorrió un escalofrío y atrapó el labio inferior de él entre los suyos con firmeza, disfrutando en su boca el sabor embriagante que poseía.

Él también disfrutaba el sabor de su boca en la suya.

_Eres marejada espumosa de olores y sabores que me incitan. __Toco tu líquido secreto con la crudeza del mío. Siento tus profundidades alteradas en una ola de emociones en tu cuerpo, dentro de tu cuerpo. Tus labios dulces y delicados, pero feroces y sensuales en los míos, mujer mía. Lo profundo de tu cuerpo que se devela sin temores ni recelos. Te recorro, te descubro, te poseo. _

Terry hizo un movimiento dentro de ella que la hizo cerrar los ojos y ocultar el rostro en su cuello para ahogar un ligero gemido. Terry sujetó posesivamente su derrière con ambas manos. Algo se incendió en el interior de Candy.

_Firme combat__iente apasionado fúndete en mí, pronto, definitivo, mortal, divino. Incansable retador invasivo que hieres y alivias en el mismo movimiento, penetras en mi cuerpo sensual y decidido en un torrente de emociones sin freno. Es como miel salada en un río revuelto. Caudaloso río de ti. Ardoroso río de ti. Penetrante río de ti._

Lo besó, esta vez intensamente. Introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, invadiéndolo, como él mismo invadía su cuerpo. Enloqueció mientras él mordía sus labios apasionadamente.

Susurró algo dentro de su boca, él lo entendió y la atrajo con más fuerza. Con su mano izquierda en su cuello y la derecha en su espalda la besó con labios, lengua y dientes; tal como en silencio le pedía: furiosamente.

_Besos de una boca que ya no sé__ si es mía o es tuya. Aliento de mi alma que se enreda en tu cabello, oscuro como la noche, como la penumbra, como lo oculto de mi cuerpo. Mientras más cerca estás más cerca te deseo._

Candy se refugió en su cuello mientras Terry con manos poderosas acariciaba sus piernas, muslos y caderas. Separó su rostro de él y viéndolo a los ojos pidió con voz entrecortada.

- Te quiero más… más dentro. Más.

Terry la abrazó por la espalda y en un rápido movimiento se levantó con ella en vilo y la colocó de espaldas en la cama.

Con las piernas de ella rodeando su cintura y su cuerpo apoyado en su cadera, se fundió en ella de nuevo.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	23. Chapter 23

Azul para Siempre

**Por Fabiola**** Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXIII**

- Sólo se mueve cuando le habla su padre.

Candy le explicaba por qué su hijo dentro de ella no se movía al contacto de la mano de su amiga con su vientre. Pauna quería sentir el movimiento del embarazo de ocho meses que tenía su amiga; pero al parecer la criatura guardaba sus esfuerzos para una sola persona.

- Cómo? – preguntó Pauna no comprendiendo del todo.

- Sí, solo cuando escucha la voz de Terry o simplemente cuando él entra en la habitación, es como si el bebé lo sintiera. Sólo entonces se mueve. Parece que mi hijo y yo tenemos la misma debilidad…

Candy y su amiga estaban en la casa de la joven pareja que Terry compró una vez se casaron, ésta estaba ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona exclusiva poblada en su mayoría por gente dedicada al mismo ambiente que Terrence, por lo que el paisaje del vecindario estaba compuesto por innumerables mansiones sucedidas una tras otra, separadas en algunas ocasiones por inmensos jardines y amplios espacios de pasto y árboles.

Esa tarde las dos jóvenes estaban sentadas en la terraza de la propiedad admirando el inicio del otoño en el jardín trasero de la casa de Candy, mientras esperaban que Terry volviera del teatro para llevarlas a la exposición que la joven artista por fin se había atrevido a presentar.

El evento era el mismo que Terry le mencionara meses atrás, la convocatoria de una nueva galería en la ciudad que daba cabida una vez al mes a los noveles pintores del área.

- Mas parece un bosque, que jardín - dijo Pauna de pronto admirando la vista desde la terraza donde estaban.

Y era verdad. El llamado jardín trasero tenía varios acres de terreno, ofreciendo una verde y tupida vista a las jóvenes. A Terry le encantaba montar, así que la propiedad debía tener espacio para sus caballerizas y para que alguna vez los caballos estiraran las piernas, por eso en realidad lo que las jóvenes admiraban desde la terraza eran otros tres segmentos que el complejo había puesto a la venta para más casas, pero que Terry había comprado.

A Candy le pareció buena la idea del joven de no construir nada en aquel espacio de tierra, sino dejarlo tal cual estaba poblado de frondosos y altos árboles, donde ella tenía una pequeña área asignada para invernadero de plantas pequeñas y flores.

- Será un lugar hermosísimo para jugar con los niños, no crees? – le preguntó Candy a su amiga.

- Niños? – preguntó insinuante Pauna sonriendo.

- Si, éste – dijo la joven con la mano sobre su vientre - y los que siguen… Terry yo queremos dos o tres…

Candy se perdió un momento admirando el enorme jardín ante sus ojos, dejándose llevar por sueños en los que ella correteaba con sus hijos entre los árboles. Más aun que el interior de la casa, a Candy le gustaba ese inmenso jardín trasero, que como decía su amiga más parecía un pequeño bosque.

_- __Tal vez juguemos a las escondidas a diario entre aquellos arbustos – pensaba la joven -, tal vez alimentemos algunos patos en el pequeño lago artificial que Terry quiere hacer o tal vez construya para nuestros hijos una casa entre las ramas de uno de aquellos árboles del fondo, los más frondosos._

- Pues tienes razón – dijo Pauna sonriendo sacando a su amiga de sus cavilaciones -, es un lugar maravilloso para que crezcan tus hijos, será como tener su propio bosque encantado.

- Sí, a mi me fascina.

- Terry - preguntó de pronto – viene de camino?

- Si, hace un momento me llamó diciendo que llegaría pronto. Lo que pasa es que esta mañana se fue muy tarde al teatro y eso retrasó todo su horario. Hoy se durmió casi al alba…

- Anoche se desvelaron? – preguntó Pauna insinuante con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Nada de eso. Anoche yo – explicó Candy levemente sonrojada - no podía dormir, tenía un terrible antojo por un bisquet y él salió a comprarlo.

- Ya veo… y con lo lejos que están los comercios de aquí…

- Ojala fuese eso – le explicó Candy a su amiga -. Yo necesitaba un bisquet de la cafetería esa… la que estaba cerca de la oficina de la revista, te acuerdas?

- Oh si! Comíamos ahí casi a diario.

- Ah pues de esos bisquets quería yo… me moría por uno.

- Candy, pero eso esta en Riverside Park al este!

- Si…

- Son… yo diría, tal vez dos horas de camino desde aquí.

- Terry hizo tres de ida y vuelta. Llegó aquí a la medianoche.

- No puede ser, pobre hombre.

- Me dio pena con él, amiga – dijo Candy torciendo los labios - pero el bebe quería…

- El bebe quería… – repitió su amiga sonriendo - y si regresó a la medianoche – dijo la traviesa Pauna, con voz sugerente - por qué dices que se durmió hasta el alba, eh?

Candy tomó el vaso de jugo que tenía frente a ella de un sólo sorbo, mientras apenada miraba hacia el jardín evitando la curiosa y risueña mirada de Pauna. Se limitó a callar avergonzada, por lo que Pauna rió alegremente, le parecía de lo más encantador que su joven amiga aun se sonrojara al hablar de esos temas siendo ya una mujer casada y a punto de ser madre.

- Lo dicho: Pobre hombre! – dijo Pauna riendo -, te lo vas a acabar con tus antojitos…

Candy no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su alegre amiga, pero, reservada como siempre, cambió rápidamente de tema.

- Eleanor… me pidió tu número.

- Y eso? A qué se debe?

- Me dijo que quiere ver si puedes ayudarla en una recepción que quiere dar – le respondió Candy a su amiga -. Ya te había dicho que quedó fascinada con la decoración de la boda, recuerdas? En cuanto vio lo que hiciste en los jardines de su casa para decorarlos ese día, no ha hecho más que hablar de ti. Es que, amiga, no me canso de decírtelo, estuvo todo hermosísimo.

La boda a la que Candy se refería era la suya con Terry que había ocurrido seis meses atrás. La ceremonia y la recepción se llevaron a cabo en la residencia de Eleanor Baker en Jersey solo tres semanas después de que Terry se lo propusiera a su entonces novia.

Decidieron que sería una ceremonia íntima, con menos de cien invitados. Los novios no eran muy afectos a los grandes eventos y preferían disfrutar ese día en la intimidad con sus familiares y más allegados amigos.

Con tan poco tiempo para preparar todo Candy necesitó toda la ayuda de sus incansables amigas, las que haciendo derroche de energía se dividieron las actividades entre ellas y los novios.

La celebración había empezado un día antes de la boda con una cena para luego dar paso a la despedida de solteros que los novios tendrían cada quien por su parte.

Cuando Terry acompañaba a Candy hasta el coche, después de la cena, para que ella partiera a su despedida de soltera; le preguntó al oído luego de besarle el cuello.

- Te gustó anoche?

Candy se sonrojó de inmediato ante la pregunta tan directa de su novio.

- Terry, espera… ya debo irme. – le contestó intentando cambiar de tema. Pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Dime si te gustó o no – le dijo sin soltarla, recostando atrevidamente su cuerpo sobre la joven a quien tenia sujeta entre él y la portezuela de su coche - o no te dejo ir a tu despedida. Te vienes a casa conmigo hasta que me expliques todo lo que no te haya gustado y cómo hacerlo bien.

- Suéltame por favor, pueden vernos. – le dijo Candy nerviosa, mientras él la sujetaba por las caderas y besaba su cuello tocando ligeramente con su lengua la piel femenina.

Él no detuvo su tarea en el cuello de ella y le dijo susurrando.

- El estacionamiento esta vacío, pecas, aquí podría hacerte lo que quisiera.

A Candy la recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- Me vas a volver loca un día – dijo en un suspiro.

- Te gustó anoche? – volvió a preguntar su novio tercamente, ahora había recorrido con sus manos el camino desde sus caderas hasta justo debajo de su pecho, lo que hizo estremecer a Candy de nuevo.

- Me encantó anoche – explotó ella temblando por el roce de los dedos de él en la base de sus senos -. Y la noche anterior y la otra y la otra. Y también ayer por la tarde y por la mañana y todos los días, siempre. Contento?

- Mucho. – le dijo él sonriendo y, soltándola luego de un momento de llenarse con su aroma, abrió la portezuela del coche de Candy para que ésta subiera.

- Y no me cambies de tema. Te estaba diciendo que puedes ver, pero si tocas te mato. – le dijo Candy antes de irse, regresando a su advertencia acerca de la despedida de soltero a la que el joven se dirigía.

- No voy a ver nada – le contestó sonriendo -. Solo vamos a tomar unos tragos en casa de Stear. Eso es todo. No te imagines cosas.

- Esta bien no me imagino nada – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente sin subir al auto -, pero si acaso me imaginara… digamos si me imaginara que hacen mas que tomarse unos tragos… - ella torcía los labios en una sonrisa que pretendía ser amenazante, aunque estaba bromeando, cosa que él sabía bien -, y si acaso me imaginara que además de ver también tocas… Si yo me imaginara todo eso tú, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tú tendrías que imaginarte durmiendo en la sala el primer año de casados, entendiste Grandchester?

Terry soltó una carcajada y decidió seguirle la broma a la joven.

- Entonces no cancelarías la boda? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Y perder la oportunidad de salir en todos los periódicos? Nunca Grandchester!

Ambos rieron animadamente con la respuesta de la joven. Y luego de depositar un beso en los labios de su alegre novia, Terry le preguntó.

- Y ustedes que harán?

- Annie organizó en su casa algo con las chicas. – contestó ella volteando la vista a otro lado, fingiendo que tenía algo que ocultar.

Terry se acercó a su oído y le preguntó con voz muy baja.

- Y deberé imaginarte viendo algo?

- Seguramente.

- Y me lo dices tan tranquila? – le preguntó él fingiendo molestia.

- Es diferente entre mujeres. Para nosotras es mera diversión, para pasar el rato nada más. No es que hagamos nada. Es diversión nada más. – le dijo ella disfrutando la cara de su novio que la miraba sonriendo asombrado.

- Y para nosotros qué?

- Si se comportaran mejor otra cosa sería. Pero ustedes están llenos de impulsos incontrolables. Son casi un saco repleto de hormonas caminando por las calles, y no lo digo yo la naturaleza lo confirma.

Terry, que como siempre estaba muy divertido en ese duelo de palabras, abrazó a su novia y la besó mientras ella, bromeando, intentaba seguir explicándole las diferencias biológicas que ella creía existían entre sus géneros.

- Ah si? Somos puras hormonas, entonces?

- Es correcto, no se controlan, sólo piensan en una cosa…

El joven atrapó con su cadera el cuerpo de ella contra el coche y le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

- En eso tienes razón, ahora mismo yo sólo pienso en esa cosa específica y exclusivamente.

Candy se estremeció. En un arrebato Terry la tomó por la cadera y la levantó hasta que los pies femeninos no tocaban el pavimento besándola como si quisiera poseerla en esa caricia.

Con el temperamento posesivo y apasionado que ella conocía bien en él, a la joven no le quedaba más que entregarse a la caricia con la misma intensidad, recorriendo a su vez las profundidades de la boca masculina que invadía la suya con su lengua nublándole la razón y confundiendo sus sentidos, mientras las manos de él la apretaban contra su abdomen en un acoplamiento perfecto entre sus cuerpos.

Cuando la soltó por fin, bajándola muy despacio para que ella se mantuviera sobre sus pies de nuevo, mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de la respiración y se acomodaba el cabello que él había desordenado en su arrebato, la joven le dijo:

- Lo ves? Te lo dije, hormonas… puras hormonas.

- Contigo frente a mi, cómo no quieres que me vuelva loco?

Cuando sus latidos volvieron al ritmo normal, Terry la abrazó, depositando un beso en la frente femenina, mientras ella sonreía escondida entre sus brazos. Para Candy ese era el mejor lugar del mundo para estar y a partir del día siguiente sería suyo para siempre.

- Bueno, Sr. Grandchester – dijo ella bromeando –, me voy de una vez a mi súper sexy despedida de soltera, donde habrá mucho que ver…

- En serio si van a tener algo así? – le preguntó sin soltarla de sus brazos.

- Claro que no, tonto. Y ustedes?

- Tampoco, pecas. – le dijo él sujetándola en un fuerte abrazo.

- Mañana te veo entonces… - le dijo Candy al despedirse.

- Mañana… te espero en el altar.

Ella contestó entre risas.

- Ahí estaré… Si el desnudista no me retrasa!

Terry la miró con pretendidos celos, pero Candy lo abrazó y lo besó en todo el rostro antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Al día siguiente la casa de la famosa actriz había sido un caos absoluto desde antes que el sol saliera. Meseros, cocineros, músicos, floristas, y claro, las damas de la novia, corrían de un lado a otro preparándose para el evento que se llevaría a cabo al atardecer en la residencia.

Annie era la encargada del vestido de la novia y de los de las damas y desde días atrás los había tenido todos perfectamente resguardados en la habitación principal de la casa en el enorme armario de la actriz, listos para la hora indicada.

Patty, por su parte estaba a cargo de la comida y el pastel, y durante los días previos había concertado innumerables citas para degustar con Candy lo que le chef ofrecería en el banquete ese día.

A pesar de que con su dedicación Patty había logrado que todo estuviera preparado, nerviosa como siempre, esa tarde, daba las últimas instrucciones al personal en la cocina. Que la comida de la mesa dieciséis ni siquiera se acercara al salmón en la cocina, había dos personas alérgicas a él sentadas ahí. Que los meseros estuvieran impecables en sus uniformes, que hubiera exactamente uno por cada tres invitados y que todos los invitados, en todo momento, tuvieran algo de beber en sus manos durante la recepción.

El novio se encargó de la música y el bar, por lo que ya vestido recorría el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, era una gigantesca carpa blanca en el centro del jardín principal de la casa de su madre. Estando ahí vio la hermosa decoración que Pauna había logrado y sonrió satisfecho imaginando la cara de felicidad que Candy tendría al ver ese escenario.

Y es que Pauna estaba a cargo de la decoración. Ella era la creativa, la romántica del grupo. Y, a diferencia de Annie y Patty, no le había mostrado los avances en su actividad a Candy antes del día pues quería sorprenderla.

Obtuvo el efecto deseado cuando la joven caminó por el jardín principal vestida de novia, del brazo de Stear, recorriendo el sendero que llevaba entre los invitados hasta el altar.

Observando todo a su paso la sobrecogió la belleza que había logrado su querida amiga en el lugar.

- Esto es como un sueño. – pensó la novia emocionada.

La casa de Eleanor tenía un inmenso jardín con un pequeño lago artificial y precisamente junto a este lago Candy había pedido que fuera la ceremonia, al aire libre y no bajo una carpa, como la cena posterior, de esta forma los invitados mirarían al frente a los novios con el atardecer reflejándose en el lago detrás de ellos.

Pauna para ello mandó a hacer un altar de madera para ser usado a manera de altar nupcial, el cual decoró con rosas blancas naturales.

La novia observó a su alrededor y se perdió por un segundo admirando la exquisita belleza que su amiga había logrado en la decoración.

En cada árbol, Pauna había colocado luces pequeñitas de color blanco, que se perdían entre el verde follaje de la vegetación, y parecían pequeñas luciérnagas inquietas iluminando tenuemente a su alrededor.

En las numerosas fuentes alrededor del lugar adecuado para las sillas había puesto velas blancas flotantes.

Una serie de velas blancas bellamente decoradas con flores frescas en tenues colores delineaban los senderos que unían las diferentes áreas por donde pasearían los invitados.

El camino al altar que Candy recorría del brazo de Stear estaba delineado por una combinación exquisita de velas blancas flotantes en altos vasos de cristal y rosas, muchísimas rosas blancas y del color del champagne.

Alcanzó a ver de lejos la pista de baile, las mesas de los invitados, y cómo más allá, sobre el pasto, Pauna colocó mecedoras, sillas, bancas, todas en color blanco y decoradas de acuerdo al resto del lugar.

Habría seguido absorta en su admiración sintiendo que flotaba entre rosas y velas, rodeada de traviesas luces blancas y amarillas al atardecer, sino fuera porque un hombre vestido de frac dio un paso al frente y se colocó al otro extremo del sendero que recorría.

- Se ve más hermoso que nunca. – pensó Candy emocionada, presionando levemente el brazo de Stear.

Terry sonreía observándola sin parpadear.

Ella notó que él estrujaba la tela de su pantalón a sus costados y se acomodaba con manos inquietas el botón de rosa blanco que tenía en el ojal de su saco.

- Está nervioso. – dijo para sí misma.

Al caminar por el sendero, mientras todos los invitados la observaban sonrientes; ella no podía retirar la vista del hombre que la esperaba en el altar. Estaba total y absolutamente convencida de que aquel era el hombre de su vida, el único que podría amar jamás y al que amaría toda la vida.

Una sensación agridulce la recorrió de pronto al sentir el brazo de Stear sosteniendo el suyo. Ella debería ser acompañada en ese día y ser entregada en su boda por su padre, si lo tuviera en su vida.

Sin embargo, la sensación no fue dolorosa como en otro tiempo, la enorme diferencia eran esos ojos azules como el mar y hermosos que la miraban emocionados y atentos.

Quizás, pensó, no la llevaba del brazo su padre, ni siquiera un familiar; quizás no había nadie en ese lugar que tuviera relaciones de sangre con ella; pero, estaba él, Terry. Él la esperaba. Terry era su familia. Todo lo que necesitaba y necesitaría jamás, para siempre.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre presionó instintivamente su vientre, acarició de forma inconciente a su hijo que aún no nacía. Quizás ella no había tenido un padre a su lado, pero su hijo sí lo tendría.

Ella estaba segura de que el hombre que la esperaba en el altar, era no solo el hombre de su vida al que amaba sin condiciones, sino que era también un ser humano noble, amoroso y confiable. Él sabría ser para su hijo el mejor papá y para ella el mejor compañero. Su amigo, su confidente, su complemento. Su amor.

Candy, vestida de blanco, hermosa como nunca, no podía sentirse más feliz.

Cuando llegó a donde Terry estaba, Stear la entregó a él, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

El emocionado novio, una vez la tuvo a su lado, retiró el velo con el que ella cubría su rostro y, presa del momento y sus emociones, la besó instintivamente en la boca. El regaño del ministro no se hizo esperar, haciéndole ver que aun no llegaba el momento. Las risas nerviosas de los novios y los invitados por el desliz inconciente de Terry inundaron el aire unos momentos.

Nervios, una profunda emoción y una indescriptible felicidad inundaban el corazón de Terry en ese momento.

Así, con el atardecer frente a ellos reflejándose en el agua apacible del lago, hicieron sus votos de amor y unieron sus destinos para iniciar lo que ambos pensaban sería la mejor etapa de sus vidas.

Candy no pudo evitar emocionarse casi al punto de las lágrimas cuando la plática en la terraza de su casa con su amiga acerca de la decoración el día de su boda, la había llevado a recordar lo que ella sentía había sido el día mas feliz de su vida.

El día mas feliz de su vida hasta entonces, pensaba, porque de ahí en adelante con cada nuevo día junto a él descubría nuevas formas de alegrarse y alegrarlo conociendo juntos la verdadera felicidad que da el encontrar al ser amado y formar una familia con esa persona.

Con sus conversaciones hasta la madrugada, sus bromas para tiernamente molestarse uno al otro, los diarios paseos a pie que daban para que Candy hiciera ejercicio durante el embarazo e incluso hasta con los desayunos silenciosos y los besos callados, sin palabras; Candy sólo había logrado amar cada día mas a ese hombre que siendo tan apasionado en su temperamento, al mismo tiempo era sumamente tierno, amable y cuidadoso.

No cabía la menor duda en su corazón: Terry era su alma gemela, la mitad de su ser que alguien dividiera en la creación y ella había nacido para amarlo.

Candy sintió que el bebé en su interior se movía de pronto inquieto, lo que la sacó de sus felices consideraciones.

- Terry ya llegó a la casa. – le dijo a Pauna.

- Cómo lo sabes? No se escucha nada. – dijo Pauna asombrada.

- El bebé lo sintió.

Pauna no pudo responder pues Terry estaba deslizando la puerta de cristal corrediza que era la entrada a la terraza donde estaban ellas.

- Te lo dije. – le dijo Candy a su amiga guiñándole un ojo, sin que Terry lo notara.

- Cómo estás, amor? – le preguntó él una vez se acercó a ella, depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa.

- Muy bien y tu? Cómo estuvo todo en el ensayo?

- Perfecto, perdona que tardé, cielo, se complicó un poco, pero estamos a tiempo – le dijo viendo la hora en su muñeca, y dirigiéndose a Pauna le pregunto mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. – Hola Pauna, cómo has estado?

Terry se sentó en la silla junto a Candy, y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, tomó la mano femenina para colocarla sobre su pierna sin soltarla.

- Todo bien – contestó la rubia ojos azules -, y tú qué tal? Ocupado con la nueva obra?

- Increíblemente, los ensayos generales nos tienen a marchas forzadas. – contestó él.

Aunque Terry miraba a Pauna sonriente y nada en el tono de su voz pudiera delatarlo, Candy recibió bien el mensaje. Él giró sus ojos menos de un segundo a verla veladamente, sin que Pauna se diera cuenta. Le había dicho todo en ese gesto. Partícipe de ese mudo lenguaje que tenían entre ellos, a Candy la recorrió un escalofrío pues captó a la perfección lo que él en realidad pensaba. De pronto se sintió desnuda junto a él.

Sonrojada internamente, al verlo sabía que aunque hablaba de otras cosas y aparentemente estaba concentrado en Pauna, él estaba recordando la noche anterior, por eso fijó sus ojos en los de ella un instante y tensó de esa forma sus labios una fracción de segundo, notando ella el imperceptible cambio en su respiración y ese brillo malicioso particular en sus pupilas azules.

Como pudo Candy nerviosamente sirvió más jugo en su vaso con la mano que le quedaba libre, pues él sin siquiera moverse se negaba a soltar la otra; y sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba descontrolado, reprendiéndose a si misma por caer en el juego que él, travieso como siempre, le tendía sabiendo que con una sola de sus miradas la desarmaba por completo.

Él, sonriendo para sus adentros al saberla nerviosa, la deseaba más frenéticamente aún.

Todo esto ocurría sin que Pauna lo notara, ella seguía conversando con él amistosamente.

- Y qué me dices de Bob? – le preguntó el joven, refiriéndose al novio de Pauna.

- Ya sabes – le dijo sonriendo -, sigue rabiando porque dice que se la ha pasado perdiendo en las noches de poker de ustedes…

Terry sonrío ante el comentario y asintió varias veces.

- Archie es todo un tahúr, nos tiene a todos sin un centavo cada jueves.

El joven esposo se agachó de donde estaba y acercando su rostro y sus manos al vientre de su mujer dijo con voz muy suave:

- Y éste cómo está? Cómo se ha portado?

- Muy bien – contestó Candy -, sólo se inquieta cuando estás cerca, mira siente cómo se mueve y no lo había hecho en todo el día.

- Qué curioso, verdad Pauna? – preguntó a la amiga de su esposa mientras tocaba el vientre de Candy, sintiendo como efectivamente el bebe estaba por demás inquieto – por que será eso? Que solo se mueve conmigo?

- Sí, es muy curioso – contestó ella -, pero es que desde ahí adentro escuchan todo. Hay quienes incluso dicen que los bebes antes de nacer saben reconocer la voz de su padre y su madre.

- Así que ya sabes quien es tu papá? – preguntó Terry al vientre de Candy, mientras con una mano lo tocaba y con la otra la abrazaba a ella.

Terry luego de un momento se levantó de su silla y ofreciéndole la mano a su esposa le dijo:

- Bueno, Sra. Grandchester, vamos de una vez a la galería, abrirán dentro de un par de horas y hay que estar ahí temprano.

Candy tomó la mano que le ofrecía y así con las manos entrelazadas y con Pauna acompañándolos emprendieron su camino.

Antes de subir al coche Candy notó que Terry sudaba ligeramente y sintió un leve temblor en su mano.

- Te pasa algo, amor? – le preguntó preocupada, mientras Pauna ya estaba dentro del coche.

- Es ese dolor de cabeza otra vez, pecas. Me ha estado molestando todo el día pero no es nada. – le dijo intentando restarle importancia.

- Necesitamos ir al médico, Terry, no puede ser que te duela tan frecuentemente la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, princesa, no es un dolor tan fuerte. Tomaré algo cuando volvamos en la noche y ya se me pasará. No es nada.

Abrió la puerta para que ella subiera, cosa que la joven hizo en silencio, aunque aún preocupada por la leve palidez que notó en el rostro de su esposo.

Lo que Candy no sabía, porque él se lo había ocultado para no preocuparla, es que el regularmente leve y esporádico dolor de cabeza que él sufría desde hacía meses, ya tenía semanas que se había convertido en una jaqueca continua que le dificultaba dormir bien algunas noches y a veces, sobre todo en la tarde, lo hacía temblar y sudar de dolor.

Terry ya internamente se había convencido de que tendría que ir al médico pronto, presintiendo que lo que le describía a su mujer, y que él mismo había considerado en un inicio, como un simple malestar pasajero, era en realidad algo grave que ocurría en su interior sin su conocimiento.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	24. Chapter 24

Azul para Siempre

**Por**** Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXIV**

Una vez en la galería Candy y Terry, con la ayuda de Pauna, se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar verificando que todo estuviera en su sitio, listo para cuando llegaran las personas a disfrutar de la exposición.

El dueño de la galería estaba en la puerta recibiendo a los primeros clientes.

- Estoy muy nerviosa. – le dijo Candy a su esposo entre dientes cuando vio a una pareja haciendo el recorrido de la exposición.

- Es normal, princesa, pero no te preocupes demasiado. Relájate… que lo importante es que te atreviste a exponer tus obras.

En menos de una hora el lugar estaba repleto y muchos preguntaban por la artista para darle sus saludos y felicitaciones. La mayoría de las obras que estaban en venta ya tenían varias ofertas en las tarjetas que se disponían para ello.

Pauna, por supuesto, se había encontrado con algunos amigos y estaba muy entretenida en una alegre conversación con ellos junto a la barra del bar.

En una esquina del local Candy, Terry y el dueño de la galería, Cesar Fraune, escultor y dueño de varios lugares como aquel en el que estaban, conversaban animadamente.

- Estás segura de lo que dices, amor?

- Totalmente Terry… por favor Cesar – dijo dirigiéndose al dueño de la galería – si vuelven a preguntarte por la pintora, di que no ha llegado y que posiblemente no llegue. Por favor.

- Claro que sí Candy no te preocupes. Aunque, si me permites, creo que es un error. El artista no debe avergonzarse jamás de su obra, menos alguien con tanto talento como tú.

- No me avergüenzo, es sólo que… estoy muy nerviosa. Por favor, cielo – dijo volteando a ver a Terry – tú entiendes, verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí. Cesar, puedes hacerlo? – dijo apoyando a su esposa.

- Como ustedes digan, no hay problema. Terrence – dijo Cesar dirigiéndose al joven – te espero entonces el lunes próximo a las nueve de la mañana, cierto?

- Así es.

Cesar se despidió de la pareja para dirigir de nuevo la exposición y atender todo lo que pudiera necesitarse.

La pareja al quedarse sola, caminó por el lugar mezclándose entre los posibles compradores.

- Terry, para qué deben hablar tú y Cesar el lunes? – preguntó ella de pronto.

- Es una sorpresa.

- Por favor… - le pidió apretando un poco la mano con que su esposo le acariciaba los dedos al caminar.

- Esta bien… le hice una oferta por la galería.

Candy se detuvo en seco y Terry hizo lo mismo; quedaron de pie frente a frente bajo un tragaluz. Junto a ellos algunas personas admiraban varios cuadros colocados estratégicamente en una de las enormes paredes de la galería.

Candy, sin subir demasiado la voz, pues estaban demasiado cerca del grupo, le preguntó algo confundida, aunque creía saber los motivos para el repentino interés de Terry por aquel lugar.

- Cómo? Por qué?

- Es un buen negocio – contestó él simplemente.

- Terry, no por favor, te lo ruego.

- Sabía que no estarías de acuerdo – le dijo jugando con uno de los rizos de ella –. Pero no te parece que si quieres dedicarte al arte, tener una galería propia sería un excelente negocio? Y no te lo digo sólo para que expongas tus obras, que eso ya sería suficiente, sino para que estés siempre rodeada de artistas, impulsando a los nuevos pintores, en tu ambiente, princesa.

- Claro que me gustaría – respondió Candy emocionada –, y así será, pero aún no. Cuando suceda será con mi capital.

Terry le tomó las manos y las besó intentando convencerla.

- Tu capital, el mío, qué importa? Cuál es la diferencia? Lo mío es tuyo amor, yo mismo soy tuyo.

- Terry…

La abrazó y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Luego otra vez de frente continuó.

- Te entregué mi corazón, mi vida entera, soy todo tuyo, completo; y tú rehúsas esto. No lo entiendo.

Candy pudo ver por un instante la razón de las palabras de Terry, pero ella tenía motivos firmes para no aceptar su oferta de momento. Lo tomó del brazo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Terry, cuando iniciaste como actor, pusiste en tu portafolio que eres hijo de Eleanor Baker?

Él no respondió. Entendió perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía Candy. Volteó hacia el mural donde colgaban las pinturas que observaba el grupo junto a ellos; pero Candy le acarició la mejilla y él regresó el azul de sus ojos hacia ella.

- Terry… lo hiciste?

- No. No lo hice.

- Entiendes mi punto?

- Quisiera no entenderlo.

Ella se refugió en sus brazos y él la rodeó con ellos por completo.

- Pero lo entiendes – le dijo encerrada en su abrazo –. Mira… con el tiempo, una vez que haya vendido más y tenga un poco de capital y pueda emprender una empresa así, seremos socios, invertirás conmigo, te parece buena la oferta?

- No lo sé…

Se separó un poco para verlo otra vez a los ojos.

- Terry, pusiste la casa a mi nombre, me transferiste acciones de la compañía y tantas otras cosas. No hacía falta, pero entiendo que quieres protegerme y lo acepto porque yo también soy tuya por completo y si hemos de estar juntos para siempre, qué importa la firma al calce de un título. No me falta, ni me faltará nada jamás; porque aún sin eso yo siempre he trabajado. Pero esto no es por dinero, no es el dinero, amor, lo entiendes? – preguntó acariciando la mejilla de él con el dorso de su mano derecha –. Déjame tener esta satisfacción, no te sentirás mas orgulloso de mí cuando lo haya logrado? No te sentirás orgulloso, amor?

Terry le besó la frente.

- Eres una mujer maravillosa, eres mía y llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre. No sé si exista más orgullo que el que ya siento.

- Gracias cielo, pero por favor; no te ofendas, no es que no quiera tu ayuda, es sólo que necesito algo de satisfacción profesional por mi misma… por favor…

Terry entendió lo que le decía y decidió respetar su decisión.

- Esta bien, princesa, como tú digas.

- Gracias.

Lo besó en los labios y tomados de la mano voltearon hacia el grupo de personas que admiraban las obras cercanas.

Terry de pronto le dijo sonriendo al oído.

- Ay pecas, sabías que eres más terca que una mula...

Ella sonrío ligeramente y apretándole la mano respondió en un susurro.

- Y a ti te dicen el dócil.

Ambos rieron con un volumen un poco más alto de lo que debieran y algunos voltearon a verlos, por lo que Candy se sintió obligada a iniciar algo de conversación con las dos jovencitas que se encontraban más cerca de ellos.

- Y… qué opinan? Interesante trabajo no es cierto? – no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

Eran dos jóvenes un par de años menores que Candy, ella no lo sabía pero ambas estudiaban artes plásticas en la Universidad de Nueva York y tenían gran conocimiento en cuanto a pintura se refería.

- Lo que me parece más interesante – respondió una de ellas, la de pelo rizado y corto, su nombre era Kim – es la evolución de la artista.

Candy se contrarió un poco.

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

Terry también prestó atención a la respuesta de la joven.

- Hablo de la evolución en el mensaje. Eso conversábamos hace un momento, no es cierto Valery? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la otra joven que la acompañaba.

- Cierto – respondió la aludida con un brillo particular en sus ojos verdes –, platicábamos la palpable evolución de la pintora. Observen estos cuadros simplemente.

Candy estaba callada y sorprendida; mientras Terry le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Él sabía que para ella no era fácil exponer al público su trabajo y menos sería fácil escuchar las críticas.

- Miren ésta por ejemplo, la primera – dijo la joven señalando la más alta de la izquierda –. Es tan… cruda, tan falta de esperanza, transmite… como decíamos Kim?

- Desolación, se siente desolación.

Terry apretó más el abrazo y sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de su esposa. Efectivamente aquella pintura formaba parte de las que ella guardaba celosamente en el pequeño cuarto dentro del estudio, las que Terry encontró descubriendo así el triste pasado de la mujer que amaba.

En la imagen estaban un par de manos juveniles con una rosa descolorida y casi marchita. Al ver la imagen Candy casi pudo sentir de nuevo el sentimiento que tenía cuando pintó ese lienzo a los diecisiete años; ellas tenían razón, en ese momento se sentía desolada, siempre se sintió así en su temprana juventud.

Terry, conectado a ella como sólo él podía estarlo con ese lazo del amor, la abrazó por completo y depositando un beso en su frente le habló susurrando.

- Te amo.

Candy asintió, soltó un suspiro de liberación y volviéndose a ellas otra vez puso atención de nuevo a la conversación.

- Aquel, el de abajo, tiene el mismo tema. Tristeza, abandono, como un gran dolor… es una sensación extraña.

- Tienes razón, Valery – le dijo su amiga –; los trazos son hermosos, pero muy tristes.

- Ahora viene el otro momento del artista. Comenzó su evolución…

- Ese es el que más me gusta – afirmo Kim, la linda joven del pelo rizado con una enorme sonrisa.

- A qué se refieren? – preguntó Candy.

- A este otro grupo de pinturas. Miren…

Kim señaló el resto de las pinturas, trazando con su dedo índice una línea imaginaria de izquierda a derecha.

- Esta es hermosa, toda en azul. – dijo la joven señalando la primer obra en la que aparecía un lago al amanecer.

Ese cuadro Candy lo había pintado cuando se encerró en su estudio intentando olvidar el rompimiento con Terry meses atrás; sin darse cuenta que estaba utilizando en todas sus obras el color favorito de él: el azul.

- Es un poco triste todavía – agregó la otra estudiante, la jovencita de ojos verdes, Valery –, pero ya se nota el cambio en la percepción que la pintora tiene del mundo. El juego de luces es muy emotivo. Es curioso, mira… un lago al amanecer… lago, agua, pureza… y el amanecer, nuevos inicios… será que se enamoró? – esbozó una bella sonrisa al hacer esa pregunta.

Candy sonrió también y volteó a ver a Terry, quien estaba serio tranquilamente observando y escuchando.

Para sí misma, al mirarlo, pensó.

_ - Sí, la__ pintora se enamoró… y de qué manera… y de quién…_

Depositó un beso en la mejilla de su esposo, quien sonrió ante la caricia espontánea, pero no pudo contestar nada. Los dos jóvenes seguían explicándoles su teoría.

- Y entonces – continuó Valery – están las demás, las más hermosas. Llenas de color… de luz – dijo señalando el resto de las pinturas.

- Es como un nuevo comienzo, no les parece? – preguntó la joven de cabello negro, corto y rizado.

- Sí, algo muy importante debió ocurrir en la vida de ella. Miren esta por ejemplo – Valery señaló la del extremo derecho – pintó el cielo, se dan cuenta? Vean cómo percibe las nubes, observen los trazos, igual de talentosos que en todos, pero llenos de emoción. Los colores que refleja en esta aurora es de lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – la joven soltó un suspiro.

Terry sonrió ante la afirmación y dijo.

- A la artista le encantaría poder escuchar tan buenos comentarios, estoy seguro.

Candy notó cómo él la miraba un segundo veladamente sin que las jóvenes lo percibieran.

Otra joven que acompañaba a aquellas dos estudiantes, se unió al grupo, había ido al bar por algunas bebidas y llegó en el momento en el que Terry decía esta última frase.

- A mi me encantaría hablar con ella – dijo de un sólo impulso la recién llegada, entregando las bebidas a sus compañeras y sacudiendo un poco su largo y ligeramente ondulado cabello castaño.

Era estudiante de literatura, además de cursar varios cursos avanzados de artes plásticas en NYU y compartía una amistad profunda con las dos jóvenes que conversaban con Candy y Terry.

- Por qué te gustaría conocerla? – le preguntó Candy.

- Le haría muchísimas preguntas – explicó acomodando un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente y que cubría de pronto sus grandes ojos color miel oscuro –, pero le haría una pregunta principalmente, quién es esa persona en su vida que provocó tal cambio.

- Tú crees que fue alguien en particular? – preguntó Kim.

- Claro, sólo el amor… el amor verdadero puede provocar algo así –dijo la joven con ojos soñadores –. Observen la enorme diferencia de principio a fin: tristeza, oscuridad, soledad… y luego belleza, luz, colores, amor. Se enamoró, ella se enamoró estoy segura.

- Precisamente eso les decía antes de que volvieras – agrego Valery –. Yo pienso igual, el cambio es notorio y sólo el amor puede lograr algo así.

- Así es – continuó la joven de pelo largo –. Y a mí me encantaría saber cómo es el hombre que entró en su vida para provocar esta fuerza de sentimientos. Debe ser un ser humano maravilloso.

- Las dos son unas románticas – bromeó Kim –, aunque coincido en el cambio en el acercamiento del artista al objeto y en la evidente evolución de su obra.

- Evolución que se dio – insistió Valery – debido a un amor, a un profundo amor, un amor fuerte y maravilloso. De esos que duran para siempre, apasionado e intenso, pero a la vez tierno, dulce, hermoso. De esos que te cambian la vida.

- Por supuesto – confirmó la joven de pelo castaño hasta la cintura –. Basta con ver todas estas imágenes, la luz, los colores, los paisajes, los trazos llenos de emoción y vida. Se enamoró y ese hombre deber ser, les repito, un ser humano maravilloso.

Algo se removió en el interior de Candy y soltó de un sólo impulso.

- Y lo es – dijo de pronto.

Terry se sorprendió ante la afirmación y las tres jóvenes voltearon a verla extrañadas.

- Cómo? – preguntó Valery.

- Yo pinté estos lienzos – dijo Candy tranquilamente.

- Tú?... en verdad? – pregunto Kim.

- Sí, lo que sucede es que es mi primera exposición y estoy realmente nerviosa, pero quise responder su duda. En efecto, quien inspiró estas pinturas es un ser humano maravilloso. El más maravilloso.

Las tres estudiantes emocionadas voltearon de reojo a ver a Terry, quien estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Candy y escuchaba atento.

- Precisamente, han atinado – les dijo sonriendo Candy a las jóvenes -. Él es. Les presento a mi esposo, Terrence Grandchester. Él es el quien provocó todo esto. Llenó mi vida y mi corazón con su presencia y efectivamente cambió la forma en como percibo el mundo y en consecuencia lógica, mis pinturas.

Aunque se dirigía a las jóvenes junto a ellos Candy miraba fijamente a Terry con ojos líquidos y él le respondía la mirada con igual profundidad.

Sin romper el contacto visual ella explicó.

- Su amor… nuestro amor, cambió todo. Llenó todo de color. Así que tienen razón… Él es el azul de mis pinturas, él es el azul de mi corazón.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	25. Chapter 25

Azul para Siempre

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXV**

- Está muy inquieto, verdad?

Terry estaba entrando a la habitación y vio a Candy sentada sobre la cama acomodando unas almohadas para recargarse. El embarazo de ocho meses la tenía ya muy incómoda.

- Sí, se está moviendo mucho – le respondió –. No puedo dormir. Tú por qué estas de pie tan tarde? No te sentí levantarte.

- Fui a la cocina a tomar agua y…

Se acomodó sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

- A tomar agua y…?

- Unas aspirinas.

- Más aspirinas… - dijo ella tocando el brazo de su esposo – Terry, es ese dolor de cabeza, verdad? Siempre me has dicho que es un dolor muy leve, pero ha empeorado, verdad?

- Bastante – aceptó –, he tomado muchísimas pastillas ya, y nada me hace efecto.

- Terry, en cuanto amanezca iremos al médico. Esto me preocupa.

Él la tomó de la mano y se sentó junto con ella en el sofá junto a la cama. Candy pesadamente se acomodó con los cojines que él le ofrecía.

- No debes hacerlo. Relájate, verás que es solo cansancio, estrés. –le dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

- Cuando el médico me lo diga, me tranquilizaré, antes no.

Terry soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba preocupar a Candy en su estado y menos aun verla desvelándose por la incomodidad del embarazo.

- Cómo estas hijo? – dijo agachándose hasta el vientre de Candy.

- Buena idea, háblale, a ver si se calma un poco.

Terry acariciaba el vientre de su esposa y le hablaba en susurros.

- Deja dormir a tu mami, mi amor, pórtate bien.

Mientras Terry le hablaba al bebé dentro de ella, Candy se llenaba las manos con su castaña melena y le acariciaba el rostro que rozaba su vientre.

- En la última cita recuerdas que el doctor dijo que estaba demasiado grande y que tal vez no llegara a termino los nueve meses?

Terry levantó la mirada hacia ella.

- Lo recuerdo, estás preocupada?

- Un poco, algo me dice que el momento se acerca. Muero de nervios!

- Quisiera hacer algo más para ayudarte. No puedo imaginar lo que sientes.

Se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazó besándole la frente.

- Estarás en la sala conmigo tomando mi mano? – le preguntó ella encerrada en su abrazo.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Con eso es suficiente.

- No me perdería por nada del mundo ese momento.

- Sólo recuerda que no quiero que veas la parte desagradable, esta bien?

- Es un nacimiento Candy, no creo que haya algo desagradable.

- Pues como quiero que sigas pensando lo mismo, promete no mirar cuando yo te diga.

- Esta bien – le dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios -; estas loquita.

- Pues es que esta loquita quiere que un día la vuelvas a encontrar deseable.

Terry la miró extrañado y la apretó más contra su costado. Si ella creía que ya no la deseaba, estaba muy equivocada.

- Volver a encontrarte deseable? Sabes lo cerca que estoy de hacerte el amor en este momento? Si no lo hago es porque estas exhausta, pero dame un día después del parto y ya verás… Además - continuó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios – lo de anoche estuvo bastante interesante, no crees? – ella asintió sonrojándose – creo que está mas que claro que hay una sola mujer que deseo en el mundo y de qué manera…

La besó en los labios muy despacio y Candy supo con esta caricia que él decía la verdad. En un sólo beso le demostraba cuánto la deseaba y la desearía siempre.

Cuando se separaron él tomó de nuevo su lugar junto al vientre de su esposa para seguirle hablando a su hijo. Ella volvió a acariciarle el cabello y las mejillas mientras lo hacía.

- Tu mamá esta loquita…

- Y luego? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Hijo, tu mami se imagina cosas… y es medio rara…

Terry le guiñaba un ojo mientras besaba el vientre donde se formaba su hijo.

- Algo más? – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Tu mamá es muy bonita, cuando la veas te vas a quedar con la boca abierta, te lo digo yo.

- Yo tengo algo para que le digas.

- Qué?

- Dile que su mamá ama mucho a su papá.

- Tu mamá me ama mucho y yo la amo más todavía… y a ti – continuó dando un pequeño masaje en formas circulares en la piel de ella – a ti, te vamos a dar cientos de besos todos los días.

- Terry, acuérdate del otro trato, eh?

- Cómo olvidarlo… Por supuesto que yo seré el primero en cargar a nuestro hijo.

Ella sintió un poco de descanso una vez la criatura se tranquilizó un poco, pero en el fondo de ella sentía algo de miedo al saber el parto cada vez más cercano.

- Ay Terry, por qué tenías que ser tan alto?

- Cómo dices?

- Desde siempre me gusto que fueras tan alto, pero nunca tomé en cuenta que hombres grandes tienen bebés grandes…

Terry se acomodó junto a ella riendo de buena gana ante el comentario de la joven.

- Si quieres me corto las piernas… - le dijo abrazándola.

- Estás loco.

- O me meto en una prensa de carros chatarra para que me hagan un pequeño compacto.

- Que cosas dices – le dijo con un ataque de risa.

- O quizás te gustaría que…

- Terry, ya no me hagas reír… la que debería meterse en una de esas máquinas soy yo. Parezco un hipopótamo.

- Pecas…

- Además! Lo olvidaba… las pecas, tienes razón. Soy un hipopótamo pecoso. Vaya fenómeno de circo.

- Yo vendo los boletos!

- Te harás millonario.

- Y cobramos para que pasees a los niños…

Ambos estaban riendo alegremente con la broma, pero Candy jugó con él a hacerse la indignada como siempre.

- Eres un bruto! Déjame en paz.

- No puedes negar que es divertido.

- Pues claro que lo es! Imagínate la escena!

Terry soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

- Es que lo estoy haciendo… me la estoy imaginando!

Candy rió alegre al igual que él. Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato hasta que la futura madre se sintió incómoda de nuevo.

- No encuentro mi lugar… este sofá ya me cansó, me voy a la cama.

- Te ayudo.

La ayudó a recostarse en la cama y se acostó junto a ella, pero sin tocarla para que se acomodara a su gusto.

- Te amo – le dijo Terry acariciando su rostro –, tanto que duele el corazón.

- Y yo a ti, mucho.

- Eres mi vida, muñequita.

- Y tú eres mi corazón.

- Candy, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

- Lo prometo. No hay nadie que yo ame más que a ti. No hay nada que pueda alejarme de ti jamás. Y tú también lo prometes?

- Prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre. – respondió Terry.

- Para siempre – confirmó ella.

Él acarició su mejilla con cuidado.

- Estaremos juntos hasta la muerte y más allá si es posible.

- Te amo. – dijo Candy con voz somnolienta.

- Y yo prometo amarte para siempre. Te lo prometo. No lo olvides nunca princesa. Nunca.

- Somos uno amor.

- Sí, y siempre seremos uno – respondió él observándola cerrar los ojos reposadamente –. Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, para toda la vida, para siempre… Mi princesa, mi amor… para siempre…

- Te quiero… – le dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida profunda y tranquilamente.

La luz entraba tenue por la ventana y algunos rayos distraídos se estrellaron contra la cama; esto fue lo que terminó de despertar a Candy, quien ya se removía inquieta desde hacía rato sobre el lecho. No le sorprendió no ver a Terry junto a ella, era su costumbre ir al club a cabalgar los domingos y seguramente en eso estaba esa mañana.

Se sentó en la cama con dificultad y frotándose los ojos con las manos, vio todo exactamente igual que siempre. Las cortinas de gasa y seda blanca con acentos azules estaban en su lugar, el sillón reclinable de Terry, donde la noche anterior había dejado su corbata colgando del respaldo.

Las pequeñas lámparas de luz tenue en los rincones de la habitación, los floreros llenos de rosas como todos los días sobre las mesitas de noche. Esas rosas eran del invernadero que Candy tenía en la propiedad, blancas, sus favoritas; las cambiaba cada tercer día de manera que siempre tenía rosas frescas en su habitación.

Este día como otro cualquiera todo parecía igual ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, el mundo era diferente. Algo había pasado y fue eso mismo lo que la hizo saltar, sin atinar a decir por qué, de la cama.

Algo había pasado.

Algo pasó.

Algo.

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta y dejaba salir algo de la luz blanca en su interior formando una línea recta sobre la alfombra.

Sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió completa desde las rodillas hasta la raíz del cabello, pasando por su estómago y garganta. Se paralizó un momento temiendo tomar esa perilla en la puerta. Lo hizo al fin.

Lo que vio dentro del baño fue peor que lo que pudiera imaginar en sus más horribles pesadillas. Las rodillas se le doblaron, se le fue el aire y su corazón dejó de palpitar un momento.

En el piso del baño, con sólo el pantalón azul claro del pijama puesto, cuan largo era, pálido e inmóvil, estaba tendido Terry sumergido en la más profunda inconciencia.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, si así fue me encantará conocer sus ideas en un comentario... Gracias por leer!

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	26. Chapter 26

Azul para Siempre

**Por**

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXVI**

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Ese día se presentaba rodeado por una neblina oscura que empañaba los recuerdos y arrastraba los sucesos uno tras otro, haciéndolos lucir desdibujados e imprecisos en la mente de Candy.

Alguien dijo algo, luego otra persona la dirigió a un lugar. Alguien se sentó junto a ella entre muchas personas sin rostro.

Entonces escuchó un nombre, dos palabras que eran las únicas que esperaba oír, las únicas que la sacarían de aquel sopor.

- Terrence Grandchester – se oyó.

Saltó de su asiento y todo lo rápido que pudo, debido al prominente embarazo, se acercó a la enfermera que estaba de pie buscando a los familiares del joven. Al caminar notó a Annie junto a ella, era su amiga la que la había estado acompañando en esa sala de espera sin que ella lo notara.

Se plantó frente a la enfermera con semblante angustiado.

- Es mi marido – le dijo apresurada.

- Señora Grandchester, el Dr. Franco me ha enviado a comunicarle que la espera en su consultorio dentro de media hora. Quiere discutir con usted la salud de su esposo.

- Él como está?

- No tenemos información aún, el Dr. responderá sus preguntas.

Media hora, pensó Candy. Media hora más sin saber nada de Terry.

- Candy – se oyó la voz de Annie junto a ella -. Ven, vamos a sentarnos. No es bueno que estés tanto de pie.

Candy se había quedado de pie muda y paralizada rato después de que la enfermera se había marchado.

Siguió a Annie hasta las sillas que ocuparan un momento atrás. Estaba contrariada y no atinaba a hilar ningún pensamiento coherente, nada de esto tenía sentido.

Annie había intentado platicar con ella sobre lo ocurrido, durante el largo rato en el que la había estado acompañando, pero Candy había estado encerrada en sí misma, sin poner atención en nada.

- Candy, qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Annie, esperaba obtener alguna respuesta esta vez.

La aludida esta vez respondería. Le platicó a su amiga cómo había sucedido todo desde esa mañana cuando encontró a Terry tendido en el baño.

- No imagino lo difícil que debió ser para ti todo eso y en tu estado.

- De qué hablas?

- De tu embarazo, de qué mas?

- Oh… sí es verdad.

- Candy te sientes bien? Necesitas que te traiga algo? Café no debes tomar, pero un te…

- No Annie, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Es que estás muy seria amiga, estás como si no estuvieras aquí.

No estar ahí era precisamente lo que estaba anhelando la futura mamá. Sin embargo, la realidad la enfrentaba a algo que la sacaba por completo de balance, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

No había llorado ni una sola lágrima, no había perdido los estribos ni una sola vez. Estaba tranquila. Todo estará bien, se decía a si misma, de qué sirve que me ponga a llorar como loca si Terry esta misma tarde estará conmigo en la casa? Todo estará bien, un desmayo le pasa a cualquiera, debe ser simplemente cansancio, Terry es un hombre sano y fuerte…

Es un hombre sano y fuerte… se repetía a si misma. Pero qué diferente visión le regaló la visita de este nuevo día en el baño de su cuarto esa mañana.

Cuando lo vio tendido en el baño el mundo se le vino encima y sintió como si un abismo pugnara por abrirse bajo sus pies intentando sumergirla en el dolor y la terrible angustia de saberlo enfermo.

Pero no podía perder tiempo, debía auxiliarlo. Se arrodilló junto a él y buscó su pulso; pudo sentirlo en sus muñecas y respiró aliviada. Se levantó como autómata y marcó el número de emergencias desde el teléfono junto a la cama. Explicó los detalles de lo sucedido lentamente y las señales de la dirección de la casa. La ambulancia llegaría en pocos minutos.

Se dirigió de nuevo al baño y continuó hablándole a Terry que no respondía. Tomó su rostro y un temblor la recorrió entera al sentirlo frío y duro al tacto. Una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos y su mente le hizo la mala jugada de imaginar que quizás la ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo.

Se limpió la cara furiosamente y obligó a sus pensamientos a sujetarse a la única verdad que podía concebir en ese momento. Terry era un hombre sano y fuerte; no había motivos para que esto fuera algo más que un simple desmayo por estrés o cansancio.

- Un hombre sano y fuerte – repitió en voz alta contra su voluntad.

- Cómo dices?

- Nada… – regresó de sus cavilaciones con las manos en su vientre – digo que el bebé esta demasiado tranquilo.

- Eso es bueno, no? – pregunto Annie.

- Sí… - contestó ella.

En el fondo no estaba tan segura.

- Cómo es que estas aquí Annie? – preguntó de pronto.

- Qué dices? – la cuestionó su amiga extrañada – tú llamaste a Stear desde la ambulancia camino aquí y él nos llamó a todos.

- Ah… entiendo.

- Lo habías olvidado?

- No, sólo me confundí. Es todo.

Annie se quedó mirando a su amiga un buen rato. Estaba pálida y las ojeras se le marcaban pronunciadamente. Respiraba muy despacio y estaba muy quieta sentada en su silla con la mirada perdida en el reloj de la pared.

A Annie le preocupaba mucho el estado de Candy y del bebé en su interior, tanto estrés no podía ser bueno para ninguno de los dos, pero Candy en ese momento parecía no estar conciente de nada más que no fueran los veintitrés minutos que faltaban para que pudiera pasar al consultorio del doctor para saber de la condición de su esposo.

Mientras Candy seguía inmóvil, con Annie mirándola preocupada, llegaron Stear, Patty y Archie que habían ido a la casa de Candy a recoger algo de ropa para ella. Los vio sin mirarlos frente a ellas y no entendió qué era lo que Patty le extendía en aquella bolsa de papel.

- Ayúdame Annie – le dijo Patty a la joven mientras tomaba de un brazo a Candy para llevarla al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

- A dónde vamos? – preguntó Candy extrañada.

- Al baño a que te cambies de ropa amiga – le explicó Patty -, aún traes la ropa de dormir puesta.

La ropa de dormir puesta, retumbó la frase en su cabeza. Candy se vio a si misma y vio su camisón blanco sobre ella. No había notado eso en todo el tiempo que estuvo en aquel lugar. De pronto fue conciente del frío en el baño y notó algo por primera vez. Estaba descalza.

Con la sensación fría recorriéndole el cuerpo recordó algo y una chispa de lucidez brilló en sus ojos.

- Annie – dijo de pronto – qué hora es?

- Aún faltan quince minutos. – le dijo su amiga tranquilizándola.

Annie y Patty vistieron, calzaron y peinaron a Candy que se quedó otra vez seria y pensativa dentro del cubículo del baño. Ella estaba observando el cielo raso del baño, la luz blanca que llenaba cada espacio y la blancura que se hacía presente en todo el mobiliario del lugar. Entonces recordó algo. Recordó cuando otro blanco llenó sus sentidos, pero por un motivo totalmente diferente.

El día de su boda con Terry, se había adelantado en su arreglo y estaba vestida y lista para la ceremonia mucho antes de la hora pactada, por lo que dedicó esos minutos a recorrer la casa de Eleanor. Todo era un ir y venir de personas por todos lados. Parecían muy nerviosos, pero ella estaba muy tranquila. Sonrió al ver de lejos a Patty discutiendo con un mesero, seguramente no había atendido en alguna instrucción recibida y estaba enfrentando las consecuencias con su perfeccionista amiga.

Se encaminó a la biblioteca de la residencia intentando encontrar algo de calma y evitar así que Terry fuera a verla con el traje de la ceremonia.

Una vez en la pieza, cerró la puerta y abrió las cortinas de las enormes ventanas alrededor de la habitación, la luz de la tarde entró de lleno e iluminó bellamente todo el lugar. Vestida de novia, impecablemente ataviada, sin sentarse para no arrugar su traje y con una sonrisa feliz en los labios se paró junto a una ventana.

Vio hacia el jardín maravillada de felicidad con la visión que le regalaba. Rosas blancas, velas, sillas, carpas, todo en aquel hermoso color decorando el lugar y llenándole el alma de alegría. Todo blanco, muy blanco.

Recordó también cómo vestida de novia y perfectamente maquillada y peinada en esa ocasión en la biblioteca, encontró una repisa donde la madre de Terry tenía muchos retratos de él cuando era niño, cuando vivió con ella hasta los cinco años, y después las fotos del adolescente que volvería de Londres un día.

En una de las fotografías más grandes vio a Terry muy pequeño, posiblemente de uno o dos años sonriendo alegre con una enorme pelota en las manos. El juguete era más grande que él, pero la sonrisa entre sus castaños mechones era radiante. Se veía hermoso. Hermoso y feliz.

Una punzada en el corazón la hizo llamarle a su teléfono celular de pronto desde la biblioteca.

- Esta todo bien? – preguntó él extrañado de pie junto a Archie, que le hacia compañía y le ayudaba a ver que el bar estuviera listo.

- Es sólo que necesitaba escuchar tu voz, amor.

- Me da gusto que me llamaras. Te cuento que estoy en la carpa en el jardín donde se llevará a cabo la recepción… - le explicaba emocionado -, y estuve hace un momento en el altar que Pauna preparó para la ceremonia religiosa y déjame decirte que sé que tanto el altar como el lugar para la cena te van a encantar. Pauna logró algo muy lindo para ti, princesa.

- Me lo imagino… - dijo ella con voz pausada.

Terry notó algo raro en el tono de su voz.

- Por qué estas tan seria? – le preguntó.

- Quiero preguntarte algo, busca un lugar donde estés solo, para poder hablar.

- Esta bien… Archie, toma por favor. Dile a los meseros que éste es el vino con el que haremos el primer brindis… gracias.

Cuando estuvo de pie sobre el pasto afuera de la carpa tomó de nuevo el celular y lo acercó a su oído.

- Estas ahí?

- Sí, aquí estoy.

- Dime, qué pasa Candy?

- Yo… amor, estoy nerviosa.

- Yo también, pero creo que es normal, no?

- Si, pero amor – dudó un momento –. Puedo hablarte como al amigo que eres?

- Claro, siempre. – respondió él con voz tranquila.

Candy tomó una larga bocanada de aire. No sabía bien a bien lo que sentía, de pronto estaba confundida, nerviosa, ansiosa; sólo hablar con él pondría todo en su lugar de nuevo.

- Hoy, Terry, me caso con el hombre que amo.

- Te felicito, es algo bueno no? – dijo él sonriendo.

Ella continuó con voz temblorosa.

- Es que es un hombre maravilloso.

- Seguramente lo es porque tú eres maravillosa con él.

Un silenció inundó la línea por un momento.

- Eso es lo que temo – dijo finamente.

Él preguntó confundido.

- Qué?

- Que yo tal vez no pueda hacerlo feliz.

- Cómo?

- Es un hombre tan bueno que yo quiero hacerlo inmensamente feliz. Él se lo merece.

Terry entendió de pronto lo que ella estaba intentando decirle y le respondió con voz reposada y serena.

- Bueno si él te ama, creo que será feliz si tú lo eres. Dime lo eres?

Ella dijo con voz rotunda.

- Sí.

- Lo eres cuando lo ves, cuando te abraza, cuando te habla?

- Si. – afirmó sin sombra de duda por segunda vez.

- Creo que es lo único que él mismo necesita para ser feliz.

- Tú crees que lo sea ya? – le preguntó Candy.

- Yo creo que él jamás imaginó que la felicidad completa fuera posible hasta hoy.

- Estás seguro?

- Muy seguro – y luego agregó sonriendo –. Confía en mí en esto. Yo lo conozco bien.

- Y al pasar el tiempo… él se sentirá así… digo… feliz al pasar el tiempo?

- Más cada día estoy seguro.

- Y me amará si engordo un día? O me pongo fea con el embarazo?

- No creo que a él le parezcas fea jamás. – habló con voz tranquilizadora al otro lado de la línea, mientras se recargaba en un árbol en el jardín recordándola –. Dime algo…

- Si?

- Lo mirarás con los mismos ojos verdes tan lindos que tienes? Y con esas pecas en tu naricita? Y con esa sonrisa de siempre en los labios?

Ella sonrió con ternura y respondió.

- Sí.

- Entonces te amará si engordas, si enflacas, si te encojes. Aunque seas tan diminuta que tenga que llevarte en el bolsillo de su camisa.

- Y él, tú que lo conoces – sonrió brevemente –, crees que está nervioso?

- Mucho, y muy ansioso – confirmó Terry –. Pero verás, para él este matrimonio no es mas que un paso lógico.

- Cómo?

- Él me ha platicado que… porque debo decirte que el tipo y yo somos muy buenos amigos, eh?

La carcajada espontánea de Candy al otro lado del teléfono no se hizo esperar, llenando los oídos de Terry con su melodía. El sonido más hermoso del mundo, pensó. Entonces continuó.

- Él me dijo que desde que te conoció se enamoró de ti, entonces realmente si se casaría contigo un día o no, no era algo que estaba a discusión. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. No debes preocuparte por la felicidad de él, vive feliz solo con verte amaneciendo en sus brazos.

- Con mis defectos y con todo… - dijo ella lentamente.

Terry quiso borrar todo nerviosismo en ella de un solo tajo. Él la amaba y se sabía amado, no tenía duda de ello. Respondió con toda la seguridad en su voz.

- Con tus defectos y con todo. Con la vida y con todo. Con los problemas y con todo. Con tu amor y con todo. Con toda tú. Siempre.

Candy respiró aliviada.

- Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

El joven sonrió y quiso preguntarle algo. Algo que él ya sabía pero que quería escuchar toda su vida.

- Dime, Candy, lo amas? – lo escuchó preguntarle con voz dulce.

Ella sonrió.

- Has visto en mi estudio los cuadros que he pintado de un tiempo a la fecha?

- Sí, son muy buenos.

- Qué notas de parecido en todos ellos?

- No entiendo… - dijo él jugueteando con sus pies entre el pasto.

- Son diferentes entre ellos pero… Notas algo en lo que se parezcan?

Se quedó pensativo un segundo y luego dijo.

- En realidad sí, últimamente... las últimas semanas he visto que sólo pintas en azul.

- Bueno esa es la respuesta a la pregunta de si lo amo o no.

El sonrió.

- Cómo? – le preguntó.

- El azul es el color favorito de él, y también es el color de sus ojos.

- Es verdad – dijo Terry asintiendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo entiendes?

- Sí, pero dímelo tú.

- Terry, es tan pero tan grande lo que siento… verás… mi amor no sólo sale por mis labios cuando le digo que lo amo, ni siquiera se conforma con proyectarse en mis ojos cuando lo veo. Irrefrenable y poderoso, mi amor se me escapa por las manos cuando pinto. Lo ves? Él es el azul de mis pinturas. Él es el azul de mi corazón y de mi vida entera.

Sin querer Candy le dijo en esa llamada lo que serían sus votos en la ceremonia más tarde. Terry respondió emocionado.

- Te amo mi amor.

- Y yo a ti.

- Te espero en el altar en media hora.

- Ahí estaré, cielo.

Una lágrima solitaria se escapó de sus ojos verdes de pie en el baño del hospital. Annie y Patty lo notaron, pero siguieron peinándola en silencio.

Para Candy se veían muy lejos aquellos días felices en los que él estaba sano, alegre y junto a ella.

La recorrió un escalofrío. Sintió sus pies fríos cuando Patty le calzaba unos zapatos. Descalza. Había estado descalza todo ese tiempo.

Recordó otro momento en el que estuvo descalza y él estaba ahí para llevarla en brazos hasta su departamento. Cuando le robaron sus zapatos en Central Park, cuando bailaron bajo la lluvia, cuando le regaló a Enrique, cuando fue su primera noche juntos, cuando le dijo que la amaba por primera vez. Y tantas otras veces en que sus brazos estaban para ella.

Otra lágrima silenciosa se escurrió sinuosa por su mejilla.

Dónde estaba él ahora para que la levantara protector como siempre? Dónde estaba él ahora para decirle que todo estaría bien? Dónde estaban sus brazos para forjar alrededor de ella un mundo seguro y reposado? Dónde estaba él para que con una sola sonrisa borrara en ella toda preocupación?

Dónde estaba su amor para hacerla sentir completa? Dónde? Qué lejos se sentía el día de su boda y la sonrisa alegre de Terry niño en ese retrato…

Lloraba. En silencio, mientras Patty le aplicaba un poco de crema en el rostro y Annie le cepillaba el cabello, sentía su corazón que palpitaba triste en su pecho.

En silencio, muda, ajena, distante, sumida en sí misma, en total negación; Candy lloraba.

Acarició a su bebé con las manos en su prominente vientre.

Mi bebe, pensó, está muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Dónde estaban sus manos, su voz, su sola presencia para lograr que su hijo en su interior se moviera?

Lentas, pausadas, calladas y tristes lágrimas confusas se escapaban de sus ojos verdes esa mañana de pie en el cuarto de baño de un hospital. Sola. Con dos de sus amigas, pero sola. Sin él, sola. Sin Terry, sola.

Intentaba estar tranquila, intentaba mantener la calma diciéndose a sí misma que lo que estaba ocurriendo era tan sólo producto del cansancio de él, de su trabajo y que pronto estaría bien.

Pero algo… algo le decía que no era así.

Continuará...

* * *

….

Notas:

**Chicas de FanFiction, **

Muchísimas gracias por leer Azul para Siempre! Este es mi primer fic. Espero la historia este gustándoles y la acompañen hasta el final, ya nos falta poco… Gracias por sus comentarios, los valoro mucho, son bien importantes para mi, ya que esta historia es enteramente para USTEDES!

Otra vez: MIL GRACIAS!

No se olviden de comentar. Una buena amiga me dijo un día: Fabs! Yo subo caps mientras reciba reviews! jajajajajajajaja Esa fue Vico súper ocurrente, pero pa qué negarlo sí se siente bonito (jaja). Sobre todo porque uno se pregunta: les gustará? no les gustará? cómo podría mejorar la historia? etc etc. Hay ocasiones en que un comentario de alguna lectora hace cambiar de opinión a la autora y le da un giro a la trama, a mí me ha pasado, así que ya saben ;)

ApS está terminado, no tardaré nada en subirlo ya completo, de cualquier manera estamos mega cerquita del final. Si no lo he subido ya de un jalón es porque he estado leyéndolo a la par con ustedes jajaja Cap que voy a subir, cap que vuelvo a leer, le hago ajustes, le cambio esto y lo otro, etc. Ustedes se están llevando una versión remasterizada digamos jajaja

Y no cabe duda, recordar es volver a vivir. Ahora que lo estoy reviviendo con ustedes en FF me he acordado de cuando lo publicaba en mi sitio, los correos de las chicas, las muchas MUCHISIMAS amigas que hice a raíz de este fic. Aquí sé que andan varias, les agradezco mucho. De las que han dejado review en FF y que son de las amigas que hice por este fic están Adri (te quiero amiga, eres una dulzura), Vane (cuando vi tu review me dio algo! jajaja Vane te extraño un chorro!). Uitzil (a quien veo diario en FB y echamos relajo a gustoo jajaja), Irun (que con sus comentarios me ha ayudado desde un inicio, desde que la conocí, esta mujer ha sido la responsable de que yo sacara a la luz varios fics porque me anima un CHORRO!), Clara (quien es mi socia del alma y amiga desde uuuu... de las primeras que conocí en el CandyMundo y cuya amistad valoro demasiado, si lees esto socia tú lo sabes TKM!), Reeven (quien me ha acompañado desde el inicio, y no deja de estar en contacto, amiga tú tienes un lugar super importante en mi corazón, no hay otra como tú).

ApS me ha dado muchos regalos, y entre los más grandes es que me hizo conocer personas maravillosas y hacer grandes amigas, que aún a pesar del tiempo han permanecido y que estamos en contacto continuo. De la misma manera, aquí en FanFiction me gustaría mucho conocerlas a ustedes, manden un comentario, su correo y las agrego, me encanta hacer nuevas amistades y ApS ha demostrado ser una buena herramienta para ello jajaja

Casi nunca dejo notas, creanlo que en ninguno de mis fics, pero es que no quiero abrumarlas con mi palabrería jaja Sin embargo sí quise darles las gracias a todas las nuevas lectoras aquí en FF. Espero les guste ApS, tiene algo de mi corazón en cada capítulo. Yo a este Terry lo amo, ya les comentaba en el 18, es el reflejo del hombre de mis sueños. YO LO AMO. Es increíble pero cierto (jaja)

Y con este fic tuve un problema, recuerdo muy al inicio, cuando apenas estaba pensando en escribir un fic. Tenía pensado ya el estilo de Terry, pero me puse muchas restricciones. Yo no quería hacer un fic que tuviera un villano, no quería que hubiera un malo o mala, queriendo separar a la pareja, no quería escenas de violencia, ni que Terry jamás de los jamases le gritara a Candy, no quería pleitos entre ellos, ni escenas de celos. Por ningún motivo quería un tercero en discordia. No habría de aparecer JAMAS Susiana (porque sinceramente a esta vieja yo la odio! y no tengo nada bueno que escribir de ella, así que mejor ni hablo jajajaja).

No quería que apareciera Albert tampoco, porque es un personaje que quiero mucho, siento que merece tenerlo todo. Pero como en mi fic Terry sería el prota, no quería que Albert se sintiera en segundo plano.

No quería secuestros, ni pistolas, balas, nada de eso. De ninguna manera y en esto sí estaba FIRME desde un inicio no quería a Terry enojado JAMAS. Alzando la voz NUNCA. Mucho menos a Candy, muchísimo menos!

Y entonces el problema fue: ¿Cómo carambas armo una historia en la que no quiero tantas cosas? jajajajajajaja

Una historia así no podría tener éxito, nadie la leería! Le estaba quitando todos los elementos de emoción. ¿Sin un triángulo? ¿Sin pleitos de pareja? ¿Sin celos? ¿Entonces de qué se iba a tratar? Me estaba haciendo el harakiri yo sola! jajajajajajajaja

Imposible. Por eso cuando armé esta historia y empecé a publicar y cuando llegaron los primeros comentarios, que los recuerdo perfectamente. Y después, cuando siguieron llegando y llegando. Y más aún! cuando las lectoras armaron una campaña por el fic! (por algo que aún no ocurre pero que les contaré en su capítulo jajajajaja Por cierto que varias de las que andan aquí fueron precursoras de esa campaña jaja). Cuando pasó todo esto, mi cara fue de O.O! jajaja

No lo podía creer. No podía creer que una sola me hubiera leído y menos que le hubiera gustado.

Por eso, porque ApS es la historia que yo siempre quise hacer, es que cada uno de los comentarios que llegan a él, me llegan al alma. Y por eso me gusta contactar a las que lo leen, y hacer amistad con ellas. Porque desde el momento en que leen ApS ya se hicieron parte de mí, parte de mi vida.

Así pues chicas, las quiero mucho! les aprecio cada comentario! es una pena que FF no permita responder uno por uno, sobre todo los de las chicas que no están inscritas pues no hay manera de contactarlas. Pero al menos por este medio, en este cap, les doy mi agradecimiento. Y les reitero mi deseo de conocerlas.

Un abrazo a todas, ApS ya mero termina, besos!

fabs

* * *

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	27. Chapter 27

Azul para Siempre

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXVII**

Mientras estaba en el baño del hospital y sus amigas la arreglaban recordó que al terminar aquella llamada con Terry el día de su boda; le lanzó un beso antes de colgar y con los nervios bajo control de nuevo, dirigió otra vez su vista hacia los jardines.

Por una de las ventanas vio a Bob, el novio de Pauna, dándoles instrucciones a unos chicos. Vio a los tres alejarse hacia el invernadero, lugar que sabía Pauna había llenado con las flores para los arreglos de la boda.

Luego aparecieron con unos enormes ramilletes de globos con helio, eran todos de color blanco nacarado. Se quedó extrañada viendo el ir y venir de aquellos tres que llevaban todo eso hacia la cochera. Luego una enorme caja que apenas podían cargar entre los tres apareció en sus manos y fue llevada también hacia la cochera. Candy sonrió ante aquella imagen.

- Qué estará tramando Pauna? – se preguntó.

Esa tarde vería con ojos anegados por las lágrimas cómo Pauna repartía al final de la ceremonia religiosa un enorme ramillete de globos a cada invitado. Sin dejar que los novios dejaran el altar, les pidió a los invitados elevaran una oración por ellos y que soltaran los globos al cielo llevando los buenos deseos para la pareja hasta las nubes.

La imagen de aquella nube blanca de globos reflejando bellamente la luz del atardecer y viajando por el cielo, fue de lo más hermoso que Candy hubiera visto en su vida.

Luego esa noche, antes de partir después de la recepción, Terry la llevó hasta el balcón principal en la casa de su madre y ahí la joven supo el propósito de aquella pesada caja que cargaban Bob y los dos chicos con dificultad. Supo que era la sorpresa de Terry para ella.

De pie en el balcón mientras su ahora esposo la besaba en los labios, el cielo nocturno se iluminó llamando la atención de la joven inmediatamente.

Terry la abrazó por la espalda y con un te amo acariciando sus oídos Candy se dejó llevar por aquella visión.

Miles de luces de todos colores llenaban el firmamento en un hermoso despliegue de juegos pirotécnicos. Por más de una hora, el cielo de la ciudad en la noche se llenó con aquel espectáculo de luz y colores vibrantes que conmemoraban el inicio de su vida juntos.

- Es mi regalo para ti – le dijo Terry al oído – te gusta?

- Sí, mucho – dijo ella con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

- Me gusta que te guste, princesa.

- Yo… Terry… yo no te di nada.

- Acaso no te me has entregado tú misma hoy?

- Sí.

- Es todo lo que necesito – le respondió él con un beso en su cuello.

Candy giró para mirarlo de frente y con todo el amor que sentían, más allá de lo decible, se besaron largamente. Sin palabras ni apresuramientos en un solo beso se decían todas las frases enamoradas que sus corazones sentían, con el cielo iluminado con miles de luces en bellos colores y la luz de la luna como escenario.

Se separó de él un momento y admiró unos instantes el juego de luces en el firmamento. Observó la falda de su vestido bajo sus manos. Su vestido blanco lucía radiante ante sus ojos. La seda y gasa blanca le llenaban la mirada. Blanco, muy blanco.

Y entonces buscó de nuevo los labios de Terry. Bajo el cielo estrellado iluminado con el regalo de él para ella, en esa hermosa noche que los envolvía, la primer noche que pasarían como marido y mujer, se entregaba de nuevo besando al amor de su vida.

De pie en el baño acarició su vientre. Recordó cómo Terry esa noche de su boda observando los juegos pirotécnicos, luego de besarla largo rato, colocó una rodilla en el piso frente a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Ahora – dijo en un susurro – un beso para él.

Con Annie y Patty junto a ella sus lágrimas se derramaban sin tregua. En total silencio seguía llorando.

Terry la había abrazado con toda la ternura del mundo y le había dado un beso a su bebé que aún no nacía, era tan pequeño todavía que el vientre de Candy seguía sin hacerlo notar. Pero él ya lo amaba.

- Él te ama antes de nacer – acarició su vientre mientras pensaba – hijo, tu papi te ama mucho, aunque todavía no naces.

Le hablaba a su hijo con el lenguaje interno que tenía para él. Palabras sin voz, amor sin caricias. Intentaba hacerle sentir mejor, ella sentía que algo andaba mal, pues el bebé no se movía.

- Estás triste amor – le decía en su interior – estás triste por tu papi, pero no debes estarlo. Se pondrá bien – acariciaba su vientre esperando respuesta; algún movimiento, pero nada – cielo, todo estará bien. Yo estoy tranquila.

Al menos intentaba estarlo.

Intentaba estar tranquila por el bien de la criatura, por eso se había contenido, por eso se repetía sin cesar todo el tiempo que Terry era un hombre muy fuerte y que esto era un simple desmayo. Se contenía por su hijo, pero los recuerdos la atormentaban agridulces y sin freno.

- Bebé… – le había hablado Terry a su bebé el día de su boda arrodillado frente a ella – tienes que apurarte a crecer porque tu mami y yo ya queremos abrazarte, hijo.

Depositó un beso en su vientre, sobre la gasa de su vestido, mientras Candy le acariciaba el cabello.

Se puso de pie frente a ella y la abrazó.

- Y nosotros – le dijo sonriendo contra sus labios – en cuanto nazca este, tenemos que hacerle un hermanito pero bien rápido, qué dices?

Su hoy esposa asintió alegre entre sus besos.

- Yo fui hijo único y tú también, pero nuestro hijo no lo será – continuó Terry sonriendo dándole breves besos en los labios –. Tendrá hermanos, tendremos más hijos y cuando se casen sus hijos tendrán muchos primos. Y en las navidades se llenará nuestra casa de regalos y gente por todas partes. Con una mesa enorme para cenar todos juntos, te parece?

- Me parece – respondió Candy feliz entre sus besos.

La acarició con sus manos el cabello y la espalda.

- Te ves hermosa – le dijo a la distancia de un suspiro –. No es raro, eres bella todo el tiempo y a todas horas. Pero tengo que decírtelo, eres la novia más hermosa que haya visto nadie en el mundo.

Candy acarició con sus manos el pecho de él.

- Tú también, amor, eres el novio más apuesto del mundo.

Él le sonrió negando con la cabeza ligeramente. Al desplegar la sonrisa en sus labios en su mejilla izquierda se dibujó un hoyuelo, el que Candy amaba; se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para intentar dale un beso en el sitio, pero Terry giró la cabeza y alcanzó sus labios.

- Espera, amor… - dijo Candy.

- Qué?

- Quiero darte un beso ahí…

- Dónde?

- Sonríe otra vez.

- Candy…

- Por favor, amor.

Terry desplegó una sonrisa a petición.

- No así con esa sonrisa no se forma – se quejó ella.

- Qué cosa?

- El hoyuelo en tu mejilla.

Terry soltó una carcajada, abrazándola más fuerte por la cintura.

- A ver – se quedó pensativa un momento – Terry me llevas a la feria la semana que entra? Quiero uno de esos algodones de azúcar, de los rosas.

- Quieres un algodón princesa? – sonrió ligeramente.

- Ah! Ese es!

Alegre se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un tibio beso justo en el lugar.

- Ese es mi hoyuelo.

- Candy – susurró contra su piel.

La dejó besarle la mejilla y luego se acercó a sus labios y la besó brevemente.

- Me gusta que hayas dejado tu cabello suelto – despejó con dedos delicados y amorosos, su frente de un mechón de sedoso cabello –. Cuando caminabas hacia mí por el pasillo al altar y durante la ceremonia se veía precioso bajo el velo. Te veías como un ángel.

Candy sonrió y agitó ligeramente la cabeza, la espesa cascada de su rubio cabello ligeramente ondulado acarició su espalda y las manos de él.

- Me aconsejaron llevarlo recogido, creo que es más tradicional con el ajuar de novia. Pero yo sabía que te gustaría suelto.

Terry asintió acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos.

- Me gusta. Todo en ti me gusta mucho.

Candy tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y acercó los labios a los suyos. Terry la besó largamente. Un beso sin apuros pero con decisión. Sin arrebatos, pero con certeza.

- Entonces – se separó un poco de su rostro – entonces, te gustó el regalo, princesa?

- Claro que me gustó, cielo.

- Yo te daría todo lo que tú quisieras. Pídeme lo que quieras, amor.

Terry besó su mejilla y ella sonrió.

- Sí tengo algo que pedirte – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

- Qué es?

- Bueno… son cuatro cosas de hecho – sonrió como una niña traviesa.

La besó en la frente.

- Qué son? Quieres que compremos algo para ti o el bebé?

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Suena bien, pero no. Las cosas que yo quiero no se pueden comprar, pero son lo más valioso del mundo para mí.

- Dímelo.

- Primero, quiero más de esto.

Las manos de ella estaban ahora en los hombros de él pero recorrió con ellas el camino sobre sus brazos hasta sus manos fijas en su espalda. Entonces le explicó su primer petición.

- Quiero más del espacio que se forma con tus brazos alrededor mío. Porque en este lugar, Terry, el tiempo se detiene y nada aquí dentro puede pasarme.

Terry sonrió y extendió las manos en ella casi cubriendo por completo su espalda.

- Concedido – le dijo abrazándola más firmemente aún – qué más?

- Quiero más de esto.

Los labios de él estaban presionando su mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente con su aliento y ella apoyó su rostro levemente contra ellos.

- Quiero más de tus labios en mis mejillas. Porque cuando tu aliento roza mi piel todo se esfuma, y todo lo olvido, y no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que exista o importe más que tú y nosotros.

Terry depositó un breve beso en su mejilla.

- Concedido – le dijo.

Candy sonrió.

- Tercero – dijo –, quiero más de esto.

Rozó con sus dedos los labios de él.

- Quiero más de todo lo hermoso que sale de aquí.

La vio fijamente sonriendo.

- Cómo? - le preguntó.

- El sentido olvidado, Terry, el más olvidado pero el mejor.

- Cuál es?

Candy le explicó.

- La voz. Quiero tu voz acariciándome cada día de mi vida, hasta que no haya más vida en mi cuerpo. Quiero tus palabras envolviéndome en la serena brisa de tu amor y tu ternura. Porque cuando me hablas siento que eres mío y yo soy tuya. Porque con tus palabras vuelo entre las nubes y mi corazón crece en mi pecho. Porque cuando me hablas y me dices lo que se guarda aquí en ti para mí – con sus manos acarició el pecho de él encerrada en su abrazo – cuando me dices todo lo que se guarda aquí para mí soy sólo una palabra.

- Cuál?

Ella sonrió.

- Feliz. Soy feliz.

Terry le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Concedido – sonrió contra sus labios – cuál es el cuarto, amor?

- Quiero esto para siempre – delineó con sus dedos sus párpados.

Él entrecerró los ojos y la miró sonriendo.

- Tus ojos – explicó – tu mirada. Quiero tu mirada sobre mi toda mi vida. Las luces azules de tus ojos quiero que me envuelvan para siempre. Porque la luz que hay en ellos es la única que ilumina mi camino. Y sin ella, sin tu mirada, sin tu luz, sin ti; ya no veo amor.

- Concedido – le dijo sonriendo.

- Los cuatro?

Asintió.

- Los cuatro, sin duda.

- Por toda mi vida?

Él asintió sonriendo. La sonrisa que le llenaba a ella de calor el corazón y el alma.

- Por toda tu vida amor – confirmó –. Te regalo mis brazos donde vivas y descanses porque yo también quiero vivir y descansar en los tuyos, y protegerte de todo toda tu vida. Te regalo mis labios en tus mejillas y en toda tu piel, porque yo también no deseo nada más que tu cercanía – la besó brevemente en los labios –. Te regalo toda mi voz toda tu vida, porque yo también sólo quiero escuchar tu voz toda mi vida. Y despertar rodeado de tu risa y tus labios, tu piel en la mía, tu corazón en el mío. Porque mi corazón, amor, aunque esté aquí en mi pecho es todo tuyo – Candy le acarició el rostro delicadamente –. Y, también amor, te regalo mirarte toda la vida. Porque cualquier luz que veas en mis ojos, brilla sólo por ti. Porque yo tampoco veo sin los tuyos.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Terry y él la abrazó largo rato. Se quedaron en silencio y entonces ella giró para ver al frente en el cielo las luces de colores que adornaban el firmamento. Chispas de colores por todas partes iluminaban su alrededor y el cielo nocturno en un festín de luces y vida. De alegría y amor.

- Te amo – susurró él en su oído.

Volvió su rostro unas pulgadas y rozó con sus labios la mandíbula de Terry

- Dímelo otra vez – pidió.

Terry escondió el rostro en su cabello.

- Estoy enamorado – susurró contra su piel.

Giró para verlo de frente y se hundió en sus ojos azules como el mar. Más azules y profundos que nunca. Llenó su mirada en las luces de esperanza y ternura que veía en ellos y que sabía que eran sólo para ella y sólo por ella.

- Estoy enamorada – le dijo.

Con el firmamento como escenario iluminado de bellos colores, luces brillantes y alegres esa noche, se besaron de nuevo.

Hablando sin palabras, acariciándose con un beso profundo y reposado; con toda la serenidad de saberse plenamente correspondidos y felices. Iniciaban una vida juntos esa noche. Una familia. Los dos besándose con las estrellas observándolos.

Blanco, muy blanco.

- Qué dices Candy?

La voz de Patty la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras sus amigas le ponían un poco de crema en el rostro. Había hablado en voz alta otra vez.

- El vestido de novia era muy blanco, como este cuarto de baño… muy blanco…

Annie y Patty intercambiaron miradas de comprensión y siguieron su tarea soltando un triste suspiro lleno de preocupación por su amiga y su situación.

- Ya es hora – dijo Candy de pronto.

Salieron apresuradas con Candy del baño y se dirigieron al consultorio del médico que la esperaba para darle información del estado de Terry.

Recorrieron el que le pareciera a la futura madre el pasillo más largo del mundo hasta estar frente a la puerta indicada.

Consultorio 22, PhD David Franco, Neurocirujano; se leía en la inscripción de la entrada.

- Entraré sola – les dijo a sus amigas antes de tomar la perilla con su mano izquierda.

Ellas asintieron y decidieron esperar ahí mismo a Stear y Archie que ya estaban por alcanzarlas.

Una vez dentro el médico le ofreció asiento frente a él y le explicó la situación. Terry había sufrido la rotura de un vaso sanguíneo en la corteza cerebral, en una de sus capas internas. Estaba inconciente todavía, pero estable.

- Señora Grandchester – le dijo – su esposo ha sufrido algún síntoma como mareos, cansancio, jaqueca, falta de sueño, sudores que no son normales?

Candy salió de su sopor y enfrentó la conversación tranquila y segura.

- Todo eso lo ha padecido en los últimos meses en mayor o menor medida. Sobre todo las jaquecas; en los últimos días decía que eran muy fuertes - respondió serenamente.

- Bien, creemos que quizás la situación se deba a un aneurisma antes no detectado, que pudo estar ahí por años sin que nadie lo notara.

- Qué es lo que pudo haber provocado eso? – preguntó.

- No podríamos aseverar nada a ese respecto. En Neurología aún nos falta mucho por avanzar, pero en algunos casos los traumatismos fuertes pueden provocar este tipo de inflamación en los vasos sanguíneos en el cerebro, estos aneurismas, que pueden estar presentes toda la vida sin romperse nunca. La ruptura de su esposo se localiza tras el hueso craneal frontal. Alguna vez él sufrió algún golpe fuerte en esa zona… en la frente? Tal vez usted no lo recuerde o tal vez sucediera mucho antes de conocerla pero…

- En el parque – dijo ella de pronto.

- Cómo dice?

- Hace algunos meses, seis para ser exactos – dijo tocando su vientre – estábamos en Central Park y un par de chicos jugando con un disco muy pesado metálico de lanzamiento erraron el tiro y éste golpeó a mi marido en la frente. La herida no fue muy profunda, pero estuvo a punto del desmayo y por unos segundos perdió el sentido cayendo de rodillas en el pasto.

- Sabe usted si sangró por la nariz?

- No, no lo recuerdo.

Ella no lo recordaba porque Terry se lo había ocultado.

- Bueno, como le digo estamos especulando, pero suena como algo muy posible que ese golpe que pareció menor entonces haya provocado un daño más severo, sobre todo porque me dice que perdió el sentido y se desvaneció un instante.

Candy se quedó pensativa y seria unos minutos, luego preguntó.

- Qué es lo que sigue ahora? Qué tenemos que hacer?

- No es una pregunta fácil. La única salida para reparar el vaso sanguíneo que se ha roto es la cirugía.

- Bien, hagámoslo. Si necesita que firme algo lo haré, pero no perdamos más tiempo.

- Señora – habló el médico con voz solemne – debe tomar en cuenta que no es un procedimiento sencillo. Y en este momento no podemos pasarlo por el trauma de una cirugía, aun esta muy débil.

- Entiendo. Entonces?

- Esperar, solo podemos esperar que reaccione bien a los medicamentos y una vez estabilizado su organismo podremos llevar a cabo la cirugía, la que será adelantada únicamente en el caso de que su esposo entre en crisis.

- La cirugía… - temió preguntar pero lo hizo – es delicada?

- No le mentiré, lo es y mucho.

- Cuáles son las posibilidades? La verdad. – pidió firmemente.

- Debo ser honesto con usted. No hay muchos pacientes que la resistan.

- Cuántos? – insistió.

- Quizás, tal vez, dos de cada diez, podríamos decir. – informó él finalmente.

Sólo dos de cada diez pacientes sobreviven, pensó ella, sólo dos… no importa Terry es un hombre sano y fuerte. Aunque fuera uno de cada diez o de cien, él sobreviviría. Es un hombre sano y fuerte, se tranquilizó a sí misma y con semblante reposado preguntó.

- Es la única opción?

- Lo es.

- Qué pasa si no se le opera?

- No despertará - fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo.

Terry es un hombre sano y fuerte se repetía internamente, intentando convencerse. Sin perder la calma dijo.

- Entiendo. Entonces lo haremos cuando usted considere conveniente. Iré hoy mismo a la estación de enfermeras a firmar los documentos necesarios.

- De hecho todas las autorizaciones están aquí, las preparé en caso de que aceptara.

El médico le extendió a Candy varios folios con documentos que debía firmar para autorizar la cirugía. Los firmó sin dudar un instante, Candice Grandchester al calce de todos ellos. Una vez los entregó de vuelta, el médico le dijo.

- Señora Grandchester, necesito que este conciente de los riesgos y que se prepare… para todo. Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos, pero el lugar afectado, donde debemos reparar el vaso sanguíneo que se ha roto, es una zona muy delicada, las expectativas son muy pocas.

Ella simplemente respondió.

- Estoy perfectamente conciente. Puedo verlo?

- Por supuesto, la llevo con él.

El médico hizo todos los arreglos para que Candy y sus amigos pudieran visitar el cuarto de Terapia Intensiva donde estaba Terry, siempre que prometieran no entrar más de dos a la vez; quizás conmovido por el estado de la joven mujer y la proximidad evidente del alumbramiento.

Sus amigos estaban esperándola en la sala y él la observó dubitativa frente a la puerta de la habitación de su esposo, su rostro palidecía cada vez más y cada instante se veía más cerca del desmayo por el cansancio. Pensando en el embarazo tan avanzado el médico le preguntó.

- Se siente bien? Esta muy pálida. Necesita que le de un calmante? Algo muy suave que no afecte al bebé…

- No gracias – respondió ella con voz tranquila y rostro inexpresivo -, estoy bien.

Se alejó de ella entonces, pero Candy necesitó unos minutos más frente aquella puerta. Al final la abrió y caminó al interior.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del día que entraba por la ventana a través de las persianas abiertas. Un tenue color azul teñía las paredes, un par de sofás se encontraban en la esquina y varias sillas alrededor de la cama.

Lo vio de lejos recostado en aquella cama y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Observó los aparatos y los tubos a los que estaba conectado y el corazón se le estrujó dentro del pecho. Un sonido la tranquilizó de pronto, el monitor del ritmo cardíaco sonaba de forma constante, él estaba vivo y no había motivos para perder la calma.

Se dirigió a la cama donde estaba él y sentándose en una silla cercana tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Lo contempló lago rato, vio los cables adheridos a su pecho para monitorear el comportamiento del corazón, el rostro pálido y ojeroso, un tubo de respiración en su boca y la delgada bata blanca que cubría su cuerpo. Estaba como dormido en un sueño profundo luciendo hermoso y distante.

Entonces, en la soledad de aquel cuarto con la mano del hombre que amaba entre las suyas, y que hoy lucía más desvalido que nunca, las lágrimas, presas en sus ojos durante todo el día, ganaron la pelea y salieron a raudales debajo de sus párpados.

No había sentido tal tristeza nunca antes en su vida, tal desolación, tal soledad. Ahí estaba él, inmóvil tendido en una cama, rodeado de cables y con un respirador artificial ayudando a su vida a continuar, y lo vio más indefenso que nunca. Se sentía tan desvalida, tan insuficiente, cómo podría ayudarlo, qué podía ella hacer para sacarlo de ese lugar y verlo abrir los ojos otra vez.

Siguió llorando y mojando los dedos aparentemente sin vida de él con sus angustiadas lágrimas y entonces recordó algo.

- El bebé no se mueve, amor – le dijo de pronto –. Estoy preocupada, sabes? No se ha movido en todo el día, presiente algo, amor, lo sé, sabe que estás mal. Sólo se mueve cuando tú le hablas, te acuerdas, cielo?

Sin obtener más respuesta que el latido del corazón de su esposo en el monitor, continuó.

- Terry, tienes que ser fuerte, me oyes? – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – y yo te prometo también serlo. Los doctores dicen que es una cirugía muy riesgosa, pero yo sé que lo harás muy bien, mi amor. No te rindas, te lo ruego. Mira, piensa en esto, cielo, cuando abras los ojos yo estaré a tu lado y esperaremos juntos la llegada de nuestro hijo – sonrió entre lágrimas –. Y será como si nada hubiera pasado, ya lo verás te lo juro. Los doctores y sus estadísticas no son nada, amor, tú eres muy fuerte y saldrás muy bien de esto. Prométemelo, amor, prométeme que saldrás bien, y que olvidaremos todo, Terry.

De nuevo las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas y estuvo largo rato así hasta que sintió necesidad de levantarse y caminar un poco por la incomodidad propia del embarazo.

Cuando había dado sólo un par de pasos sintió algo entre sus piernas. Un dolor muy agudo jamás sentido se apoderó de su vientre haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

Entonces su fuente se rompió.

Continuará...

* * *

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	28. Chapter 28

Azul para Siempre

**Por**

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXVIII**

Candy abrió los ojos pesadamente; le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que estaba recostada en la cama de un cuarto de hospital, de pronto no pudo entender lo que ocurría. Intentó levantarse pero un dolor la paralizó y lanzó un grito.

Annie salió por una puerta, del baño, dedujo Candy, y se paró junto a su cama.

- Candy – le dijo aliviada – has recobrado el sentido. Gracias al cielo!

- Me desmayé? – preguntó confundida.

- Sí – le explicó –, estuviste inconciente muy poco, sólo unos minutos.

Algo se iluminó dentro de ella y acarició su prominente vientre.

- Mi hijo, como está Annie?

- No te preocupes por eso – la tranquilizó –, el médico te hizo todo el chequeo, dice que el bebé está perfectamente, que ya quiere nacer.

Tomó con nerviosismo la sábana que la cubría en la cama, y su rostro expresó la confusión que le producían las palabras de Annie.

- Cómo dices? – le preguntó a su amiga.

Annie le acarició el brazo para darle algo de apoyo.

- Tu médico dice que el bebé está por nacer en cualquier momento, te hizo todos los chequeos y afortunadamente no vio inconveniente para que tuvieras un parto de forma natural, lo más probable es que en cualquier minuto. No sientes las contracciones ya?

Sacudió la cabeza confundida ante la pregunta, pero lo pensó un momento.

- Me duele la espalda – dijo con un gesto de incomodidad –; y tengo en la cadera y en las piernas un dolor muy agudo. Así se siente?

- Sí – Annie le acarició la frente –, entrarás en labor en cualquier minuto. Dijo el médico que de no hacerlo inmediatamente te induciría a ello. Monitorean al bebé y te están dando algo de tiempo para procurar un parto natural, pero si la labor no inicia pronto te practicarán una cesárea. Dijo que lo hubieran hecho igual en caso de que no despertaras.

- Por qué no habría de despertar? – preguntó confundida.

Se acomodó pesadamente en el respaldo de la cama y Annie le acarició el brazo con gesto cariñoso.

- Bueno… Candy – le dijo –, este no es un momento fácil para ti. Sabemos que estás más allá de tus fuerzas.

No hacía falta que la conversación se lo recordara, el rostro de Terry no abandonaba su mente ni un solo momento.

- Cómo está? – preguntó.

- Esta bien. Stear esta al pendiente.

- Llamaron a Eleanor?

- Archie le llamó pero no pudo encontrarla, dejó un mensaje con su asistente. También intentamos localizar a Rose, su prima, pero fue imposible. Esperemos que pronto se comuniquen. No es bueno que esté solo si tú vas a dar a luz.

Dar a luz sin Terry a su lado. La sola idea la llenaba de pesar. Sin embargo, él estaba estable y ella no creía que el parto estuviera tan cerca como Annie implicaba. Seguramente todo había sido una falsa alarma, los intensos dolores que sentía en ese momento y que casi le impedían moverse por completo debían ser sólo producto del estrés, ya se pasarían. El bebé no podía nacer antes de que Terry estuviera a salvo. Eso era algo imposible.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de su amiga, Candy intentó levantarse de la cama.

- Candy, qué haces?

- No me voy a quedar aquí mientras Terry está solo en ese cuarto.

- Candy, pero no entiendes que tu bebé está por nacer en unos minutos?

- No nacerá todavía – negó con la cabeza –, no es tiempo, sólo tengo ocho meses.

- Candy, el médico dijo que casi tienes toda la dilatación necesaria y que de no alcanzarla en quince minutos te practicaría una cesárea. El bebé ya debe nacer; lo hará en cualquier momento.

La futura madre sentada en el borde de la cama se volvió a ver a su amiga con semblante decidido.

- Es que no me entiendes Annie – le dijo –, mi hijo no va a nacer hoy. No va a nacer hasta que su padre esté conmigo sano y salvo en el parto.

- Candy…

- Nada.

Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta pero una fuerte contracción la detuvo. El dolor fue insoportable, como si algo dentro de ella se desgarrara. Se encogió de dolor y soltó un grito ahogado.

Annie se apresuró a su lado y la tomó del brazo.

- Regresa a la cama, Candy, por favor.

- No nacerá hoy. No sin él, no lo entiendes?

Annie ya no pudo responder. Otra contracción de inmediato se apoderó del cuerpo de Candy. Se estremeció de dolor y entendió que caminar en ese momento sería imposible; luego de dudar un momento regresó a la cama contra su voluntad.

- Me quedaré recostada solamente un rato, espero las contracciones pasen – explicó entre jadeos de dolor.

Un médico entró en ese momento a la habitación con el historial de Candy en sus manos. Era el ginecólogo que la había atendido durante todo el período de gestación. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba la joven cansada y adolorida.

- Cómo te sientes Candy?

Dio un rápido vistazo al historial que tenía entre sus manos y a los resultados del último chequeo que le habían realizado, mientras ella respondía con gesto cansado.

- Bien, estoy bien.

- Entonces, le informo Señora Grandchester – le dijo con una sonrisa – que el momento ha llegado. Candy, tu bebé nacerá hoy mismo y todo parece indicar que será un parto natural. Si todo sale como esperamos tendrás a tu saludable hijo en tus brazos muy pronto. Qué te parece?

- Que es imposible – respondió ella.

El médico la observó extrañado.

- Cómo dices Candy?

- Mi marido, Terry, está delicado de salud, hospitalizado aquí mismo.

- No estaba enterado. Es algo serio? – preguntó confundido.

- No – mintió más para ella que para él, mientras se acomodaba bajo la sábana –, pero necesita cirugía. Como se imaginará yo no puedo tener a mi bebé sola, menos aún estando él delicado. Así que reprogramaremos el parto.

El médico observó el semblante tranquilo de la joven quien se esforzaba por parecer natural, pero no podía fingir la intensidad de las contracciones en su cuerpo.

- Candy – le dijo – comprendo lo que estás pasando. Pero el parto no lo podemos reprogramar. Tu bebé ya está listo para nacer.

- No he llegado al término – refutó limpiándose la frente de sudor –, me faltan cuatro semanas.

- Eso no es inconveniente para que sea un bebé sano, cuidaremos bien de él; además los estudios muestran que todo está en orden.

- Ni siquiera estoy dilatada del todo – insistió tocando nerviosamente su vientre adolorido.

- Candy, tienes ocho centímetros de dilatación, y sólo necesitamos diez, recuerdas?

- Las contracciones son muy espaciadas – insistió de nuevo.

La observó con la comprensión en los ojos, pero le hizo ver la realidad.

- El monitor muestra que te ocurren cada siete minutos. Y cada vez son más cercanas una de otra. Eso anuncia el parto inmediato.

Se quedó en silencio hasta que ella lo miró al rostro desde la cama.

– De hecho, Candy – le dijo seriamente –, si no llevamos a cabo el parto en los próximos minutos puede ser peligroso para él, lo entiendes?

Las últimas palabras del médico removieron todo en su interior. El parto parecía inminente y ella no tuvo más que aceptar que lo viviría sin Terry. Le dolía hacerlo, pero tenía que pensar en su bebé también.

Debía sacar toda la fuerza que tuviera en su ser para enfocarse en traer al mundo a su hijo y luego ver cómo evolucionaba Terry, para que también él entrara a cirugía después.

- Esta bien, doctor – se rindió –, qué hago entonces?

- Sólo esperar – le sonrió junto a su cama – relájate y descansa. El bebé avisará cuando esté listo. Si la labor se interrumpe en los próximos minutos haremos una cesárea, pero por lo pronto todo va bien.

Candy se sentó en la cama acomodándose con dificultad y Annie se paró junto a ella cuando el médico abandonó el cuarto.

- No tengo miedo Annie – le dijo a su amiga, adivinando los pensamientos en sus ojos.

- Candy…

- No es miedo. Es sólo que no puedo concebir que… - la voz se le quebró de pronto y prefirió callar.

Debía frenar sus pensamientos y palabras en ese momento o la arrastrarían a pensar en la realidad de la situación que vivía.

Una cosa a la vez, se decía; esperar un rato, el bebé nace, de inmediato se iría al cuarto de Terry, él evoluciona bien, cuando esté estable lo operan, se recupera y en unos días ya estarán los tres como si nada en su casa. Felices y contentos. Todo quedaría atrás.

Qué importa si no puede estar con ella en el parto?, pensaba. No importa nada. Así son las cosas, así sucedieron y así hay que enfrentarlas, tal cual. De nada sirve quebrarse la cabeza pensando en lo que pasará. Una cosa a la vez, se decía, primero esperar al momento del parto. Esa es la primer meta, el parto. En lo demás pensaría después.

Respiró profundamente, intentó cerrar los ojos y relajar su mente. Debía estar tranquila para recibir a su hijo.

Stear entró de pronto a la habitación llamando la atención de Annie por su semblante serio y preocupado. Candy abrió los ojos y encontró a su amigo junto a su cama observándola con rostro inquieto.

- Dime como está – pidió ella intuyendo.

Stear exhaló fuertemente antes de contestar. Le acarició el brazo sobre la cama.

- Algo pasó. Tuvo un tipo de crisis. En este momento está en cirugía.

Aquellas tres frases cayeron sobre la joven como un chubasco violento.

- De qué hablas? – preguntó alarmándose lentamente –. Qué tipo de crisis? Se supone que esperarían a que estuviera estable. Si lo operan de emergencia es porque ocurrió algo grave. Qué ocurrió?

- No lo sé Candy, no lo sabemos. Todo fue muy rápido. Salí a tomar algo de café con los demás. Luego hubo gran confusión de enfermeras y médicos por todos lados. Vimos cómo lo sacaban rumbo al quirófano con el Dr. Franco tras él. Sólo alcanzó a decirnos que la cirugía se adelantaba, que te lo informáramos. Candy… qué haces?

- Qué parece que hago?

La joven se había levantado de la cama y buscaba sus zapatos con desesperación. Tenía que salir de ese cuarto a verlo de inmediato. Annie intentó hacerla comprender que aquello no era posible.

- Candy, por favor, no puedes ir. Debes permanecer aquí, el bebé esta por nacer – le dijo mientras intentaba tomarla del brazo y Stear hacía lo mismo.

Ella se soltó del agarre de sus dos amigos violentamente, perdiendo los estribos.

- Y acaso crees que no lo sé? – gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

- Candy… - la llamó Annie.

- Nada – respondió alterada –. Mi esposo está en cirugía. Solo. Tengo que ir con él.

Stear y Annie la observaban cómo con dificultad intentaba colocarse sus zapatos. Era muy difícil para ella moverse debido a los dolores intensos que sufría por todo el cuerpo, producto de las contracciones. Stear intentó razonar con ella.

- No podrás pasar Candy – le dijo –. Estarás en la sala esperando. Espera aquí, por favor, cálmate.

El último filamento que sostenía su autocontrol se rompió en ese momento ante los ojos preocupados de Stear y la mirada llorosa de Annie.

- Calmarme? – gritó y retumbó en todo el cuarto –. Pero no te das cuenta? No se dan cuenta los dos?

La realidad que había intentado eludir la golpeaba de frente haciéndola expresar su más grande angustia.

- Sólo dos de cada diez! Sólo dos!

- Sólo dos? De qué hablas Candy? – preguntó Annie.

- Sólo dos de cada diez sobreviven a esa cirugía! - alzó aun más la voz y las lágrimas se derramaban violentas de sus ojos –.Y si él no es uno de ellos? Díganme! Cómo puedo estar aquí tan tranquila mientras Terry está entre la vida y la muerte? Sólo dos! Comprenden? Sólo dos!

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero la paralizó un dolor más grande que los anteriores. Stear la auxilió para sostenerse sobre sus pies y Annie corrió a pedir ayuda a las enfermeras. Una de ellas entró y revisó a Candy aún de pie, pues se negaba a volver a la cama.

- Señora – le dijo – regrese a la cama, por favor.

- No – dijo Candy al tiempo que se retorcía por otra contracción. Estaban ya muy cerca una de la otra.

- Muy bien – le dijo – entonces tendrá a su hijo de pie aquí mismo.

- Cómo dice?

- La criatura ya coronó, señora. Nacerá en este momento.

No tuvo tiempo de responder nada. Otra contracción la hizo soltar un grito terrible de dolor. Stear la llevó en los brazos y la recostó en la cama.

Respirando entrecortadamente, encontró algo de calma para comprender lo que pasaba. Entendió que el parto ocurriría mientras Terry estaba en cirugía y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Por unos momentos debía enfocar su atención en el nacimiento de su hijo.

- Stear – le dijo tomando del brazo a su amigo junto a la cama – podrías tú… ayudarme? Terry iba a…

Su amigo entendió al instante su petición.

- No digas más. Por supuesto que te ayudaré – le dijo con seguridad.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver a su amigo quitarse el saco y aventarlo sobre el sofá descuidadamente. Luego se acomodó en la cama con ella, a su espalda, para ayudarla con los ejercicios de respiración.

- Qué hago? – le preguntó tomándole ambas manos.

- Sólo respira conmigo y no dejes que me desmaye.

- Eso puedo hacerlo – le dijo tomando su manos con más fuerza.

- Gracias Stear.

- Para algo soy tu hermano – respondió depositando un beso en su frente, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor con una nueva contracción.

El médico entró en ese momento. La enfermera ya había preparado todo. No había tiempo de llevar a Candy a la sala de partos, así que el niño nacería ahí mismo.

- Señora – dijo la enfermera – le pondremos un ligero sedante que la ayude.

- Me hará dormir cuando haya pasado el parto?

- Sí – le explicó –, descansará plácidamente unas horas.

Ella respondió con voz decidida.

- Entonces no lo quiero.

- Cómo? – pregunto la señorita volteando a ver al médico con rostro intrigado.

- Candy – le dijo él – lo necesitarás.

- No – negó ella –, no lo quiero. Tengo que estar lúcida después de esto, porque debo ir a ver a Terrence.

- Será más difícil el parto.

- No me importa.

- Candy, por favor – dijo Annie.

Con la respiración entrecortada, el cuerpo convulso de dolor y el rostro bañado en sudor, Candy negaba con la cabeza.

- Será más doloroso de lo necesario – le explicó el médico.

- No seré la primer mujer en la tierra que tenga un parto completamente natural.

- Candy… - intentó Stear, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- He dicho que no! – gritó y dirigiéndose al médico y la enfermera – y no se atrevan a ponerme nada sin mi consentimiento. No lo necesito. No lo quiero. Tengo que estar conciente y punto. Fin de la discusión.

Todos en la sala dejaron el tema de lado al ver la resolución en sus ojos verdes. El médico se colocó en su lugar para recibir a la criatura y entonces Candy experimentó el dolor físico más grande que hubiera sentido en su vida.

- Estas bien? – le preguntó Stear al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga que respiraba agitadamente.

- Sí… - respondió con dificultad.

- Muy bien, Candy. Una vez más – le dijo el médico.

El trabajo de parto duró más de una hora. Más de lo que se había previsto. Debido sobre todo al cansancio de la joven madre, su estado anímico nada favorable y los dolores insoportables que sufría y la hacían gritar sin control.

Pero entonces, luego de esos terribles y dolorosos momentos, Candy experimentó la más maravillosa sensación que había sentido jamás cuando sintió a su bebé nacer por fin.

- Candy… - la llamó el médico con la criatura en los brazos, a quien ella aún no veía.

La recorrió un escalofrío.

- Está sano? – preguntó temerosa.

- Sí – dudó un momento – recuerdas que en el ultrasonido para determinar el sexo del bebé les dije que era un varón, pero por la posición de la criatura no podía asegurarlo por completo?

- Sí.

- Me equivoqué Candy – dijo envolviendo a la criatura en una frazada.

- Cómo?

- Es una niña.

- Qué?

El médico colocó en el pecho de Candy a su hija. Habían pensado todo el tiempo que era un varón, pero no era así. Era una niña.

- Una niña? – preguntó despacio – es una niña…

Sus lágrimas se derramaron. Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Era una niña que se sentía maravillosamente delicada entre sus brazos. La sujetó contra sí misma y poco a poco la criatura se quedó tranquila. Mientras la abrazaba Candy empezó a llorar quedamente.

Entendió que la vida no volvería a ser la misma para ella nunca más. Se había convertido en madre. Abrazó a su pequeño tesoro que descansaba tranquila sobre su regazo, derramando sobre ella su alma entera en caricias y mimos delicados.

- Esta sana? Annie ayúdame a revisarla, cuenta sus dedos – le pidió a su amiga.

Su amiga le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras acariciaba a la bebé delicadamente.

- Esta sana… sana y muy bonita – dijo Annie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Verdad que sí es muy bonita? – sonrió –. Verdad que es igual a Terry?

Candy estaba agotada y adolorida, pero embelesada viendo a su hija entre sus brazos.

- Sí – dijo su amiga con voz llena de emoción – es idéntica. Es muy hermosa.

- Tiene su cabello, mira Annie.

Llorando acarició el pelo castaño de su hija. Del mismo color que el de su papá.

Luego delineó su rostro con dedos delicados.

- Annie, mira su frente, es como la de Terry… y sus cejas. Verdad que se parece mucho?

- Se parece mucho Candy – Annie se limpiaba las lágrimas emocionadas de los ojos –. Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

- Verdad que sí Annie? – depositó un beso en el pequeño rostro de su nena.

- Sí, lo es. Es la niña más linda que haya yo visto. Puedo darle un beso?

Candy asintió entre sus lágrimas y Annie, que también lloraba de emoción, besó muy delicadamente la frente de la hija de su mejor amiga.

- Es perfecta Candy – le dijo.

- Lo es. Es perfecta.

Annie besó a Candy en la frente.

- Ya eres mamá, amiga.

- Soy mamá, Annie.

Aquella afirmación le llenó el pecho con una certeza nunca antes sentida. Una felicidad desbordante la embriagaba y una mezcla de sentimientos antes desconocidos la hacían sentirse ligada a esa pequeñita como a ningún otro ser sobre la tierra.

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero sonriente abrazó a su hija sobre su pecho.

No podía creer que todo ese tiempo pensaron que era un varón.

- Una niña – musitaba emocionada.

Entonces recordó algo.

"… _te advierto que quiero muchos… muchos hijos, hijas también, al menos una igualita que tú, para jugar con ella y comprarle muchas cosas… una Candy chiquita para abrazarla y darle muchos besos…"_

Las palabras de Terry en su contestadora meses atrás se clavaron en su corazón. Él había dejado ese mensaje para ella el día que le pidió que se casara con él la primera vez… en él le decía que quería tener una hija con ella, una nena igual a ella para que él pudiera abrazarla y darle muchos besos.

Candy empezó a llorar más abundantemente en silencio. Ahora él no estaba y ella no estaba segura de si podría cumplir ese deseo un día. Terry estaba en cirugía, en una muy delicada cirugía de la que muy posiblemente no saliera del todo bien.

La idea se le clavó hiriente y profunda y abrazó a su hija más fuertemente, imaginando al papá de esta en una fría mesa de quirófano luchando por su vida. Solo. Como ella.

Una enfermera se acercó a ella y tomó a la pequeña con cuidado.

- A dónde la llevan? – preguntó ansiosa.

La enfermera le informó que debían medirla, pesarla y hacer todos los análisis de rutina para llenar los registros necesarios.

- Es muy bonita, es perfecta – le dijo Stear aún a su espalda.

- Sí, lo es – dijo ella emocionada.

Luego agregó soltando un suspiro de relajación.

- Gracias Stear.

- Mi pequeña – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente –, no hay nada que agradecer. Esto es lo más hermoso que he vivido en mi vida. Es como un milagro.

El medico terminó de atender a Candy, que se encontraba en un sopor cansado, sin definir bien a bien ni sus pensamientos ni sus sensaciones.

Cuando él terminó su tarea, le dio las indicaciones correspondientes y tanto él como el demás personal médico salieron de la habitación.

Stear había intentado levantarse de su lado varias veces, pero ella no lo había dejado; lo intentó de nuevo.

- Espera, quédate conmigo un momento – le dijo con voz suplicante.

Stear se acomodó de nuevo y ella se refugió en sus brazos. Una emoción que había intentado evitar en las últimas horas salía ahora a la superficie mezclándose con la felicidad del momento.

De pronto empezó a llorar otra vez. Despacio primero y conforme las emociones la embargaban la necesidad por salir del llanto invadía más y más sus sentidos. Luego de un momento Candy lloraba sin pena ni freno, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro; mientras Stear, que la abrazaba, le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura y Annie estaba de pie junto a la cama, llorando despacio también.

Lágrimas continuas se apoderaron de sus mejillas, mojando la camisa de Stear en su caída. Un cúmulo de sentimientos invadió su corazón, estrujando sus sentidos, llenándola de emociones encontradas y confusas.

_- Soy mamá__,_ pensaba entre sollozos tocándose el rostro,_ soy mamá… y Terry es papá. Es papá y no lo sabe. Terry… Qué pasará si no te enteras nunca? Terry… además él cree que tendríamos un varón. Terry, amor, y si nunca te enteras de que fue una niña? Y si nunca puedes abrazarla como yo lo he hecho? Eres papá, mi corazón, y yo una mamá… y no lo sabes…_

Sus lamentos llenaron la habitación donde se encontraban. Su alma angustiada y confundida intentaba asimilar todo aquello. Era demasiado. Infinidad de lágrimas y sollozos emitía su corazón.

Una dolorosa idea le hirió de pronto. No era posible para ella pensar que al mismo tiempo, en el mismo instante, en el que una vida llegaba al mundo, otra quizás estaba despidiéndose. Y más imposible aún era para ella pensar que era la vida de Terry la que se iba.

La marea de su dolor la inundaba poco a poco golpeándola con sus marejadas silentes pero violentas, lentas pero rotundas. Un torbellino de emociones la jalaba a lo profundo en ese mar de las aguas revueltas de su confusión y amargas tristezas.

No se sentía aún capaz de entender que la vida que llegaba era la de su amada bebita y la que se despedía era la de su esposo, la de Terry, la del amor de su vida. El único. Para siempre.

Un amargo llanto salió fuertemente como un huracán de su garganta. Stear y Annie en silencio le acompañaban, mientras ella tocaba insistentemente su rostro intentando limpiar las lágrimas que lo mojaban sin freno.

Lágrimas agridulces y profusas. Irrefrenables y poderosas. Lágrimas de felicidad mezcladas con lágrimas de angustia.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	29. Chapter 29

**Azul para Siempre**

Por

Fabiola Grandchester

**Capítulo ****XXIX**

**Nota:**

Este capítulo, lo escribí escuchando una canción; de hecho, hice un video con ella relativo a este fic. Pueden verlo en la siguiente liga:

www(puntoYOUTUBEpuntoCOM)/watch?v=nc07h0pWcEM

**La pongo así para evitar el bloqueo de direcciones de FF**

Si gustas leer este capítulo escuchando esta melodía, la experiencia se magnifica. Yo escribí todas estas escenas con esa canción de fondo. La recomiendo. Espero sus comentarios...

Gracias por leer!

fabs

* * *

**Azul para Siempre**

Por

Fabiola Grandchester

**Capítulo ****XXIX**

Candy estuvo llorando largo rato con los brazos de Stear rodeándola y Annie haciéndole compañía.

Cuando logró calmarse, Stear bajó de la cama y salió para darle algo de privacidad.

- Por favor Stear – le dijo Candy cuando éste casi alcanzaba la puerta –, pregunta cómo está.

El joven asintió abriendo la puerta a su salida.

- Por supuesto – le dijo.

- Podrías también llamar de nuevo a mi suegra, Eleanor? Ella debe saber todo esto. Y si puedes también llama a Rose, por favor.

Stear asintió y salió del cuarto.

La enfermera entró inmediatamente después para avisarle que la bebé estaba descansando en el área de cuneros y que por la tarde la traerían para que intentara alimentarla.

Candy asintió y cuando se quedó sola con su amiga le pidió ayuda para salir de la cama. Annie la ayudó a llegar al baño, quería asearse un poco. Se sentía muy cansada, pero estaba decidida a no dormir, necesitaba ir a ver a Terry lo antes posible.

El agua fresca del lavabo en el rostro la ayudó a relajarse un momento y despejar un poco sus pensamientos. Si quería sobrevivir a ese día terrible y estar a lado de Terry y ahora de la hija de ambos, necesitaría de toda su fuerza y serenidad. La realidad era que los dos la necesitaban y ella no podía derrumbarse.

Se observó frente al espejo del baño y la imagen la asustó. Pareciera que en las últimas horas, en lo que iba de ese día, había envejecido años. Notó su piel pálida y reseca. Sus ojos enrojecidos rodeados de profundas arrugas. Los labios de un color amarillento, como las rosas de su invernadero cuando se marchitaban.

Se miró en el reflejo fijamente a los ojos y se juró que no lloraría más. Debía ser fuerte y mostrarse firme ante lo que sucedía. Además, muy dentro de ella, sabía que Terry saldría bien de la cirugía sin duda. La fortuna no podía ensañarse tanto con ellos. No podía arrebatarle a ella al hombre de su vida, a su compañero, así de tajo, tan de repente; y definitivamente no podía quitarle a su padre a ese angelito de niña que aún no lo conocía. No, definitivamente la vida no podía ser tan injusta con ellos.

Annie había salido un momento a ver a la recién nacida y se encontró con Stear que le decía que aun no había noticias de Terry, y que les había dejado otro mensaje tanto a Eleanor como a Rose.

Cuando Annie regresó a la habitación de Candy, ésta ya había terminado de asearse.

La joven ayudó a su amiga a vestirse lentamente; Candy se movía con gran dificultad, sentía su cuerpo terriblemente adolorido.

- Candy – le dijo – estás segura que no quieres dormir un poco?

- Estoy segura Annie, no podría dormir en este momento – respondió la joven madre, y luego agregó para sí misma _– como no podría volver a dormir jamás si algo le pasa._

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos infructíferos que sólo le harían daño y se mantuvo serena, todo lo que pudo hasta que terminó de vestirse. Junto con su amiga se dirigió caminando lentamente hacia la sala de espera de los quirófanos del hospital.

Le parecía imposible estar recorriendo esos pasillos llevada por el brazo de Annie el día de hoy, cuando ayer estaba con Terry sin la menor preocupación preparando todo para la exposición en la galería. Parecía que habían pasado meses desde entonces, cuando en realidad eran solamente unas horas, un día. Un terrible día.

Los pasillos del hospital la abrumaron con su ambiente helado y sin vida. Las blancas paredes eran mudos testigos de su andar dificultoso. La luz demasiado brillante le lastimaba los ojos y el olor a medicamentos le llenaba los pulmones, haciéndola sentir desfallecer con su aroma amargo y penetrante. El olor la tenía totalmente nublada de los sentidos. Olía a enfermedad, a soledad, a tristeza. Pero sobre todo, para ella, olía a desolación, a desesperanza.

En lucha continua entre sus pensamientos positivos y los amargos sin fe, que se le clavaban como dagas en el corazón, estuvo todo el camino hasta la sala de espera en el ala de quirófanos de aquel lugar, acompañada por su amiga que la ayudaba a caminar.

- Siéntate, Candy – le dijo Annie cuando llegaron – yo pregunto por él.

Ella asintió y se sentó pesadamente en la silla más cercana al mostrador de la estación de enfermeras. Annie se acercó al lugar.

- Señorita – dijo la joven a una de las encargadas del mostrador – podría alguien darme información sobre el estado del Sr. Grandchester?

La aludida escuchó la pregunta y, sin mirar ni un segundo a la joven, volteó a ver la pila de reportes y archivos de pacientes sobre su escritorio. Luego de su búsqueda, unos minutos después, le respondió.

- Todavía está en cirugía.

- Señorita… sabe usted cómo va la operación?

- No, lo sabremos cuando el médico termine la intervención – fue la corta respuesta.

- Perdone… – insistió Annie a pesar del rostro poco amigable de aquella mujer tras el mostrador – sabría usted decirme por favor, cuánto duran estas intervenciones generalmente?

- Pueden ser muy largas.

- Un aproximado…

- No lo sé, a veces duran hasta seis horas.

Seis horas, pensó Candy que escuchaba todo aquello desde su silla, seis horas… luego volteó a ver el reloj en la pared y vio que ya llevaban tres horas ahí adentro. Tendría que esperar otras tres, en caso de que la cirugía se alargara al límite promedio. Las tres horas más largas de su vida, pensaba.

- Candy – le dijo Annie cuando se sentó junto a ella – quieres comer algo? Debes estar hambrienta.

- No, Annie, gracias – respondió -. Ve tú, yo me quedo aquí.

- Deberías intentar comer algo. Recuerda que en un rato te llevarán a la bebé para que la alimentes.

- Lo sé, pero aunque quisiera no podría.

Annie le explicó que había visto a su hija en el área de cuneros, mientras ella estaba en el baño; le contaba algunas cosas más, pero Candy difícilmente prestaba atención.

- Candy, vayamos a que comas algo…

- Por favor Annie, sólo quiero sentarme aquí y esperar. Sólo quiero esperar.

Esperar era lo único que podía hacer. Con todas sus fuerzas hubiera deseado cerrar los ojos para abrirlos y que ya fuera el día siguiente. O que alguien la despertara de ese mal sueño en el que se encontraba sumergida. Horrible sueño en el cual toda su vida pendía de un hilo.

- Candy – la llamó Annie de pronto luego de un rato de silencio -, me ha llamado Archie, necesito ir a la casa a quedarme con Daniel – se refería a su hijo – Archie, Patty y Stear estarán aquí en un rato. No hemos podido localizar a Pauna…

- Y Eleanor? – preguntó Candy.

- No ha llamado luego de los mensajes que le dejamos. Tampoco Rose. Candy, no quiero dejarte sola…

- No te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa a medias – dale un beso a Daniel de mi parte. Aquí esperaré a que lleguen los demás. No te preocupes. Ya has hecho mucho por mí.

- Más quisiera hacer.

- Lo que has hecho es mucho.

Annie se levantó dejándola sola, muy a su pesar. Pensaba que el semblante de su amiga no era nada alentador y la situación en la que se encontraba hundiría al más cuerdo en la locura, pero no tenía nadie que cuidara a su hijo el resto del día, por eso se levantó lentamente, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces Candy se quedó sola.

La joven madre estuvo ensimismada en sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo sentada inmóvil en su silla. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que ni siquiera estaba respirando, como una figura de cera con ojos fijos en la nada.

Sin embargo, las emociones en su interior distaban mucho de la aparente serenidad que aunque pretendía, no le llegaba a los ojos.

Un vestido a la rodilla de algodón color amarillo, el cabello en una coleta apresurada, zapatos negros de piso y sobre los hombros la angustia más grande eran todo su atuendo en esa sala.

Sus manos estaban inmóviles como sin vida sobre su vientre aun abultado y lleno de dolor, con la mirada perdida fija en el piso y una expresión solitaria en su espalda ligeramente curvada y rígida. Nada tenía sentido para ella en ese momento. Sólo esperar, era lo único que podía hacer. Esperar e intentar con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus pensamientos que la arrastraban a ideas nada alentadoras.

Cuando algún mal pensamiento filtraba el control de su voluntad y lograba llegar a su corazón, una expresión de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro, tensaba los labios un segundo y cerraba los ojos, forzando a tal idea a desaparecer rápidamente.

No podía dejarse ir en ese torbellino de dolor. No aún. No aún cuando él estaba vivo y su corazón anhelante le gritaba que así seguiría, que tuviera fe, fuerza; por ella y por su hija. No aún, se decía, no aún, él todavía esta vivo.

Se levantó de pronto hacia el mostrador y dirigiéndose a una de las señoritas encargadas habló con voz muy baja.

- Disculpe – voltearon a verla – podría facilitarme una hoja de papel y un lápiz?

- Claro – le respondió una jovencita de rostro amigable que hacía sus prácticas de enfermería en aquel lugar – aquí tiene.

- Gracias.

- Señora – le dijo la joven – se siente bien? Necesita algo?

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Todo está bien – respondió con voz pausada.

Candy lentamente se sentó en la silla en la que había estado todo el tiempo de su espera, y apoyando el papel sobre sus piernas cansadas, empezó a hacer algunos trazos vagos con el lápiz. Luego de un rato sus manos se movían ágiles sobre el lienzo de papel y de pronto difuminaba algún rasgo con el dedo o soplaba sobre la hoja para remover los restos de grafito.

Unos momentos después la réplica exacta del mostrador tal como lo veía ella desde su silla apareció en el papel que sostenía. Siguió detallando más y más sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía inconcientemente, dejando que su mente se relajara con aquella tarea.

Poco a poco su respiración se normalizó y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Su cuerpo relajó los músculos y su postura se hizo más holgada. Su tarea estaba funcionando. Pintar, dibujar en este caso, siempre la había ayudado a despejar su mente.

La hoja estuvo llena de pronto de todos los detalles que pudo agregar y dio la vuelta para dibujar en el anverso. Entonces recordó algo.

Candy se dedicaba mayormente a la pintura. La tarea de dibujar ella la dejaba únicamente para un pequeño, pero muy importante proyecto que tenía. En su estudio guardaba una carpeta de piel color café que alguna vez le mostrara a Terry, cuando sacó de ahí un poema que él le pidió le leyera. Era un poema que ella le había escrito cuando estuvieron separados y que leyó al aire en su programa hacía ya varios meses.

Lo tenía guardado en aquella carpeta, porque ahí guardaba ella lo que consideraba su proyecto de arte más importante, para el cual sólo utilizaba trazos a lápiz.

La tarea que guardaba celosamente en aquella carpeta en su estudio consistía en dibujos de él, de Terry. Eran más de cien hojas con un dibujo diferente en cada una. Hacía poco lo había mandado empastar dejando sólo una hoja en blanco al final. Aquel libro de dibujos sería su regalo de ella para él una vez naciera su bebé.

Desde el primer dibujo aquel folder guardaba toda su historia juntos, desde el principio, desde aun antes de que ella aceptara que lo amaba. En la primer hoja se veía él sentado frente a ella al otro lado de una mesa, atractivo y afable, esa imagen fue captada por la verde mirada de Candy la vez que él perdió el vuelo con el fin de invitarla a cenar en su hotel de Chicago, la tarde en que le enviara veinticuatro rosas rojas a su habitación, conmemorando un día de haberla conocido.

El segundo dibujo era Terry sentado en el sofá colgante en la casa club durante la cena de año nuevo a la que fueran juntos. La imagen mostraba el rostro de Terry captado a una muy corta distancia. Estaba sonriendo, apuesto a morir, y miraba intensamente. Fue la imagen que ella captó en sus ojos segundos antes de que la besara por primera vez.

Así, todos los dibujos lo mostraban de alguna forma diferente. Desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta el presente de su vida juntos; se le veía caminando en el jardín, tomando el desayuno en la terraza, dormido compartiendo su cama.

Recordó el motivo para que hubiera agregado al final esa hoja en blanco antes de empastar los dibujos en un libro, en ella quería representar a Terry cargando a su bebé. Sería como testificar en imágenes la historia de los dos desde el inicio presentando el desenlace de ellos iniciando una familia. Un desenlace que ella veía como otra nueva etapa en sus vidas, la más emocionante, la de padres.

Algo se removió dentro de ella y la obligo a salir de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba. Sacudió su cabeza y fijó sus ojos de nuevo en el papel, por unos minutos no le había prestado atención a su tarea manual sobre éste.

Lo que vio le estrujo el corazón y le arrancó dos lágrimas inevitables a sus ojos cansados. Sin darse cuenta, casi inconcientemente había dibujado un par de ojos.

Eran los ojos de Terry que la miraban fijamente desde el papel en sus manos. Había logrado captar sin darse cuenta, la profundidad de su mirada, el brillo travieso en sus pupilas y esa expresión reposada y protectora que la llenaba de paz cada vez que él la miraba.

La visión fue tan inesperada y la sensación tan fuerte que no pudo controlar la emoción que la embargó. Sujetando la hoja contra su rostro angustiado comenzó a llorar otra vez. En pocos segundos sus lágrimas mojaron sus manos y la hoja que sostenía.

Que haría sin él, se preguntaba, cómo seguir viviendo si salían del quirófano y le decían que había muerto, cómo podría jamás enfrentar la vida sin el hombre que era su amigo, su compañero, su esposo, su amor. Sería una realidad demasiado absurda la de ella sin él, y el sufrimiento demasiado grande para ser olvidado jamás.

Ansió con todas sus fuerzas, más que nunca, estar soñando y despertar muy pronto. Con los sentidos entorpecidos y el alma angustiada no podía hacer más que llorar sin consuelo.

El llanto de un niño a lo lejos de pronto le llamó la atención y recordó a su hija, a su pequeña hija que había abandonado su vientre hacía sólo unas pocas horas. Esa pequeñita indefensa que no sabía que su papá se batía entre la vida y la muerte, al tiempo que ella era recibida en este mundo.

Sollozaba muy quedamente como una niña pequeña. Desolada, angustiada, sola en una sala de espera, el lugar de sus tristezas.

Intentó controlar de nuevo sus emociones pensando en su hija, repitiéndose a si misma, lo de antes, que él estaba vivo. Que aún vivía y que su corazón le decía que viviría mucho más. No podía dejarse vencer todavía. No todavía.

Con las escasas fuerzas que aún tenía la joven madre limpió su rostro de las tristes lágrimas por él, y observando el dibujo entre sus manos sobre su regazo le dirigió unas palabras desde lo hondo de su corazón adolorido.

- Mi amor – susurró delineando con sus dedos los ojos de Terry en el papel –, debes ser fuerte. Yo sé que saldrás bien de esto. Yo sé que pronto estaremos juntos en nuestra casa y esto habrá sido un mal sueño solamente. Una pesadilla horrible que pronto acabará. No puedes dejarme, amor, no puedes. No puedes Terry.

Con los últimos sollozos abandonando su cuerpo se quedó tranquila un rato más, inmóvil como figura de cera de nuevo, hasta que sus amigos llegaron. Alguien le dijo algo y creyó entender que habían pasado ya un par de horas más, pero que la cirugía se había extendido.

Entonces salió de su aletargamiento y de un salto se levantó de la silla y se paró de frente al pasillo, sus amigos la acompañaron.

Observé al Dr. Franco caminando con paso seguro hacia mí. El corazón se me detuvo en el pecho un instante. Cuando estuvo de frente, no lo dejé hablar, necesitaba saberlo.

- Está vivo? – pregunté ansiosa.

Necesitaba que me lo dijera de una vez.

- Sí…

El alma me volvió al cuerpo. Me compungí de pronto y solté un sollozo involuntario. Terry vivía y gracias a eso yo podría vivir también. Me limpié los ojos y volteé a ver a Stear que junto a mí me tomaba del brazo.

- Señora… - dijo el médico con semblante serio.

Algo me invadió por dentro y fijé mis ojos otra vez en él.

- Su esposo vive, la operación fue un éxito, pero…

Mi mente no quería creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos.

- Hubo una complicación – explicó – no despierta…

Se clavaron en mí las últimas dos palabras que dijo ese hombre vestido de azul en traje de operación, atuendo que yo veía lleno de manchas oscuras, sangre de mi esposo, de mi amor, de mi vida. Sangre de mis mismas venas.

Esas últimas palabras derrumbaron todo dentro de mí. Él continuó su explicación, llena de tecnicismos incomprensibles y palabras borrosas. Con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas pregunté interrumpiendo su monólogo.

- Cuándo despertará?

- No lo sabemos.

- Sería posible que no despertara?

Tenía que enterarme, yo tenía que saberlo; pero lo que escuché era más de lo que podía soportar.

- Es muy posible.

Entonces volvió a enredarse en explicaciones sin sentido donde las palabras técnicas y elevadas poco harían por explicarme a mí lo que estaba pasando.

Pero dentro en su explicación, observándolo al rostro con la mirada perdida, entendí algo…

Este hombre estaba diciéndome que Terry quizás no despertaría, que por una situación que él no entendía, no despertaba después de una aparentemente perfecta cirugía. La medicina había hecho por él todo y ahora todo dependía de su esfuerzo interior o de un milagro.

Cuando escuché la palabra milagro me recorrió la angustia. Eso se les dice a quienes están a punto de morir.

Con el corazón abierto de tajo por esas palabras y la mente confundida, escuché borrosas el resto de sus palabras; estaba diciéndome que posiblemente Terry no despertaría jamás y que me preparara para perderlo en cualquier momento. Dijo una semana, días o unas horas. Dijo algo así y dijo algo más, pero yo ya no supe.

Aunque decía que existía la posibilidad de que despertara, la realidad es que yo supe que no. Supe que no lo haría. Ahí lo entendí por fin.

Entonces me consumí.

El abismo que a mis pies había pugnado por emerger esta mañana cuando encontré a Terry inconciente en el baño, hacía temblar el piso de nuevo. Lo había hecho así, había temblado igual varias veces durante el día.

Quiso engullirme en la desesperación cuando me dijeron que debía operársele de forma tan riesgosa, lo intentó de nuevo cuando entró en crisis y yo tuve a nuestra hija mientras él estaba tendido en una plancha de quirófano luchando por su vida; y había intentado emerger otra vez, este abismo, cuando vi los ojos de Terry en el dibujo que sin darme cuenta hice. Sus ojos, mis ojos. Los ojos de mi amor.

Pero entonces, al escuchar a este hombre entre una nube negra de palabras borrosas, sentimientos confusos y esperanzas sin aliento, tembló de nuevo bajo mis pies.

Ahora no podría evitarlo, no cuando acababa de escuchar que Terry no despertaría. Que mi esposo no despertaría. Que el amor de mi vida, quien le daba luz a mis días y sentido a mi existencia, no volvería jamás a acompañarme, a hablarme, a mirarme.

Esto era demasiado. Yo no estaba hecha para resistirlo y no iba a hacerlo.

Ni siquiera me preocuparía por intentarlo. Para qué? Sin él, sin mi amor, ya nada tenía sentido.

Muda, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, de pie frente al médico; di dos pasos hacia atrás y tomé mi rostro entre mis manos.

Me consumí en mi sufrimiento.

El abismo se abrió de golpe inmisericorde, repentino; profundo y oscuro debajo de mí. Caí en él sumida en la negrura de mi dolor y la luz ya no volvió a alcanzarme.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

Este capítulo, lo escribí escuchando una canción; de hecho, hice un video con ella relativo a este fic. Pueden verlo en la siguiente liga:

www(puntoYOUTUBEpuntoCOM)/watch?v=nc07h0pWcEM

**La pongo así para evitar el bloqueo de direcciones de FF**

Si gustas leer este capítulo escuchando esta melodía, la experiencia se magnifica. Yo escribí todas estas escenas con esa canción de fondo. La recomiendo. Espero sus comentarios...

Gracias por leer!

fabs

* * *

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	30. Chapter 30

Azul para Siempre

**Por**

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXX**

**Nota:**

Este capítulo, así como el anterior (29) los escribí escuchando una canción; de hecho, hice un video con ella relativo a este fic. Pueden verlo en la siguiente liga:

www(puntoYOUTUBEpuntoCOM)/watch?v=nc07h0pWcEM

**La pongo así para evitar el bloqueo de direcciones de FF**

Si gustas leer este capítulo y releer el 29 anterior, escuchando esta melodía, la experiencia se magnifica. Yo escribí todas estas escenas con esa canción de fondo. La recomiendo. Sobre todo para la escena de Candy en la sala de espera en el 29, en la que hace un dibujo a lápiz. Y en general, para todos estos momentos en el hospital que hoy viven. Espero sus comentarios...

Gracias por leer!

fabs

* * *

Azul para Siempre

**Por**

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXX**

Pero entonces, al escuchar a este hombre entre una nube negra de palabras borrosas, sentimientos confusos y esperanzas sin aliento, tembló de nuevo bajo mis pies.

Ahora no podría evitarlo, no cuando acababa de escuchar que Terry quizás no despertaría. Que mi esposo posiblemente no despertaría. Que el amor de mi vida, quien le daba luz a mis días y sentido a mi existencia, tal vez no volvería jamás a acompañarme, a hablarme, a mirarme.

Esto era demasiado. Yo no estaba hecha para resistirlo; y no iba a hacerlo.

Ni siquiera me preocuparía por intentarlo. Para qué? Sin él, sin mi amor, ya nada tenía sentido.

Muda, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, de pie frente al médico; di dos pasos hacia atrás y tomé mi rostro entre mis manos.

Me consumí en mi sufrimiento.

El abismo se abrió de golpe inmisericorde, repentino; profundo y oscuro debajo de mí. Caí en él sumida en la negrura de mi dolor y la luz ya no volvió a alcanzarme.

La oscuridad me embargó, el dolor que provocó en mí lo que estaba escuchando me hundió en la desesperanza y ya nada tuvo sentido.

Me había negado a llorar frente a los demás, pero al escuchar esto solté todo en mi interior; en mí ya no había fuerzas para pretender serenidad.

Me apoyé en la pared mientras escuchaba a lo lejos las explicaciones del doctor.

- Señora… – decía – hemos hecho todo lo posible. Ahora todo depende de la fortaleza de su esposo.

Había una sola cosa que yo quería saber.

Como pude entre mis sollozos pregunté si estaba él en su habitación, necesitaba verlo pero me dijeron que no estaría hasta una hora después. Me volvería loca de dolor hasta que pudiera tocarlo. El médico explicó algo de unos arreglos que hizo para que yo pudiera estar con él en su cuarto todo el tiempo que deseara.

Después de todo, pensé, quizás serían nuestros últimos momentos juntos. Con las manos en el rostro sollocé fuertemente ante la idea.

El cirujano intentó explicarme un poco más, pero yo ya no tenía cabeza para nada. Dijo que dependía de un milagro o de la fortaleza de Terry despertar de aquel letargo. Pero yo pensé que eso se les dice a los familiares de un enfermo cuando no quieren que se vuelvan locos de dolor, como yo me estaba volviendo en ese momento.

Porque dentro de mi dolor yo creía entender lo que esas palabras significaban realmente.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas las explicaciones se acabaron y el médico me dejó con los demás.

- Candy… - susurró Stear cerca de mí.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé de la sala de espera en silencio. No podía ni siquiera hablar. No era sólo porque lloraba a raudales y me ardía la garganta y el rostro; sino porque me dolía el alma, literalmente yo tenía el corazón destrozado.

Alguien había clavado una daga en mi corazón, el destino mismo había abierto una herida en mí tan grande que mis sentidos no alcanzaban para nada más que para padecer ese dolor.

La vista, el oído, el habla, todo estaba entumido, todo se sentía atento únicamente a este padecimiento. A este dolor que me comía por dentro.

Cuánto hubiera deseado desmayarme. Juro que la inconciencia era mi más anhelado deseo en ese momento. Hubiera querido ser una de esas mujeres de televisión que pierden el sentido, encontrando al menos así un poco de paz. Pero no, mi vida no era así. Yo tenía por delante las horas más infernales de mi vida y tenía que enfrentarlas bien despierta.

Me reprendí a mí misma de inmediato ante la idea y me di cuenta que si no estuviera conciente no podría estar con él, en los que quizás serían sus últimos momentos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y le di gracias a Dios que estaba lúcida y que vería pronto al amor de mi vida. No importaba si moría por dentro, lo único importante era estar con Terry.

Caminé por los pasillos del hospital todo lo apresurada que pude, pero como muerta en vida. Las palabras del médico retumbaban en mis oídos. Si todo había salido bien por qué no despertaba entonces? Qué significaba eso de que ahora todo dependía de Terry? Y sobre todo, qué podía hacer yo para hacerlo despertar?

Cuerpos sin forma y sombras sin vida me encontraba en mi camino, personas, supongo. Mis ojos, anegados en lágrimas, muy poco o nada veían caminando lentamente por el hospital; y mi razón, anegada en dolor, muy poco o nada percibía, adolorida como estaba hasta del alma.

Tanto creer y tanto desear con todo mi corazón y todas mis fuerzas que saliera bien de la cirugía. Tanto, tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Era yo tan insignificante contra el destino al que veía venir como un maremoto, como una ola inmensa de aguas turbulentas y llenas de violencia, que me cubría en la oscuridad y el desconsuelo, que me hundía en la más profunda angustia, ahogándome poco a poco; padeciendo lo que sólo se siente cuando se sufre la pérdida de lo más amado.

Porque eso era Terry para mí, eso es hasta hoy, lo que yo más amo. Pensaba ese día que mi corazón tenía tanto que darle todavía, por qué arrebatármelo entonces? Cuando yo no había acabado de quererlo. No había acabado de amarlo, de cubrirlo con mis besos, con mis caricias. Yo no había acabado de darle todo lo que guardaba para él.

No le había dicho que lo amo todas las veces que mi corazón lo gritaba en mi pecho. No le había dicho todos los sueños que tenía con él y para él. Yo aún no había acabado de escucharlo, de cuidarlo, de cubrirme con sus brazos.

Ah! Yo no había acabado de amarlo!

Me recargué en la pared que sentí más cercana y le di gracias al cielo que nadie se aproximó a mí, quería estar sola. Necesitaba hundirme de lleno en el saber de lo que estaba pasando para ver si así lo entendía.

Pensaba que si dicen que uno no puede jamás padecer más de lo que pueda soportar, entonces por qué habría yo de pasar por esto, cuando es evidente que no podría soportarlo.

Por qué cuando yo no he tenido más nada que él? Por qué cuando yo no fui amada jamás mas que por él? Por qué cuando él era mi inicio, mi final, mi todo. Mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida. Lo amo más que nadie jamás pudo amar a otra persona nunca y él me ama a mí. El también me ama a mí!

Pensé de pronto que si él se iba nuestra historia habría durado tan sólo unos meses. Por causa de mis miedos yo no me dejé disfrutarlo antes, ni lo dejé a él disfrutarme a mí. Me le entregué como él merecía sólo por seis meses. Yo tenía tanto que darle todavía. Había planeado darle mi amor toda mi vida, años y años; por siempre.

Pero hoy parecía escaparse de mí como agua que corre entre los dedos, imposible de sujetar; como hojas al viento.

Terry es tan necesario para mí como el aire que respiro. Como la luz, como el sol, como el color, como la vida.

Terry era, es y será tan fundamental en mi vida como la vida misma que palpita en mis venas. Él es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo! No podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de perderlo! Por qué?

Terry es tan tierno que hasta nuestro bebé lo sabía antes de nacer, por eso se movía sólo para él, por eso bastaba con que él entrara a la habitación para que se removiera inquieto en mi vientre. Con sus movimientos mi hija le hablaba a su papá aún antes de nacer. Ella ya lo amaba antes de venir a este mundo.

Ella ya sabía lo maravilloso que era su papá, y como yo ella estaba enamorada de él, de su voz, de su calor, de su ternura, de su alma pura como el agua, nítida como el cristal, hermosa como la aurora, bella como una mañana, fuerte como un árbol.

Mis ojos no dejaban de llorar, juré que de perderlo no dejarían de llorar toda la vida. Yo no sé de dónde podían salir tantas lágrimas y en qué parte de mi pecho cabía tanto tantísimo dolor. Pero esto de estar cerca de perderlo era un sufrimiento horrible que no cesaba.

De pie en el hospital escuché un bebé llorar y de nuevo pensé en mi hija. Le pregunté a alguien sin rostro dónde estaban los cuneros y me dirigí a verla.

Cuando llegué al lugar me paré en la ventana y la observé a través del cristal, dormía. Es increíble todo lo que se parece a su papá. A pesar de ser una recién nacida observé sus rasgos tan definidos como los de él, su frente, la línea del nacimiento del cabello, sus cejas, la forma de sus labios, el color de su pelo.

Era muy bonita, era la niña más hermosa que alguien pueda ver jamás porque era la hija del más hermoso hombre que alguien pueda encontrar en este mundo. Terry.

Cuando creció sus rasgos se asemejaron más a él todavía. En la adolescencia y juventud se convirtió en la copia fiel de su papá; al compararlos eran idénticos. Tenía el cabello largo, castaño y muy ligeramente ondulado tal como él, con unos ojos azules enormes y profundos. Montaba por gusto porque él se lo heredó también y tenía en su corazón la misma alegría por la vida. Se convirtió en una niña noble y buena, llena de sonrisas y toda alegría, tal como su papá. Tal cual y exactamente como su papá.

La vi tan indefensa al otro lado del cristal y seguí llorando ahora también por ella.

Entonces mientras la observaba dormida en su cuna, sonrió de repente, quizás estaba soñando algo muy lindo. La visión me quitó el aliento. En su mejilla se dibujaba al sonreír el mismo hoyuelo de Terry.

Lágrimas violentas se apresuraron a salir por mis ojos. Me convulsioné de dolor.

Sentí como si dos manos entraran profundas en la herida de mi corazón y separaran los extremos de un jalón decidido, la carne se desgarró, sangró abundante; y yo tuve que sostenerme del cristal para no caer de rodillas al suelo presa del llanto.

Moriría de dolor en cualquier momento. Al ver a mi hija dolía todavía más el pensar en perder a Terry, porque yo sabía que no me estaría dejando solo a mí, nos dejaría a las dos. Y las dos lo necesitaríamos mucho.

- Le digo un secreto – retumbó en mi cabeza.

Grité de dolor.

La voz de Terry me alcanzó y mi mente en acto de traición me trajo al presente uno de nuestros recuerdos, de nuestros muchos recuerdos.

- Qué dices? – le había preguntado yo.

Estaba recostada sobre la cama aquella noche, yo tenía alrededor de cuatro meses de embarazo, mi vientre se había empezado a abultar y ya dejaba ver la presencia de nuestra hija en mi interior.

Terry tenía su rostro delicadamente apoyado sobre mi abdomen y con su mano delineaba la piel de mi vientre desnudo.

Recordé cómo lo escuché susurrar muy despacio. Es que yo recordaba todo. Cada palabra, cada momento, cada caricia, cada roce, cada suspiro. Yo de él recordaba todo.

Lloré con más fuerza, si eso era posible.

Inundada de recuerdos yo estaba muriendo de dolor ese día en el hospital.

En mis oídos Terry susurró de nuevo recostado sobre la cama con su rostro en mi abdomen y sus manos en mi vientre.

Acaricié su cabello. Ese hermoso cabello castaño y abundante, rebelde, suave, el mismo que se sentía maravilloso entre mis dedos.

- Qué dices amor? – le dije curiosa por los susurros que le escuchaba.

- Nada.

Levantó el rostro para mirarme y responder y después tomó su lugar de nuevo. Susurró de nuevo con sus maravillosas manos en mi vientre y su hermoso rostro en mi abdomen, sonreí y le pregunté de nuevo si me hablaba.

- No es a ti amor – me dijo.

- Entonces?

- Le hablo al bebé.

Terry estaba hablándole a nuestro bebé que aún no nacía. Mi rostro empapado se inundó más todavía de lágrimas.

- Y qué tanto le dices cielo? – le pregunté esa noche.

- Es un secreto.

Acaricié su cabello sonriéndole, aunque él no me veía.

- Cómo que un secreto?

- Le digo un secreto.

Lo escuchaba susurrar muy despacio. Pero le pregunté de nuevo.

- Y no me lo contarás?

- No, es un secreto entre mi hijo y yo.

- Puedo saber de qué se trata al menos?

- Estamos haciendo planes.

Acariciaba mi piel delicadamente con su mano extendida y besaba con breves besos mi vientre que guardaba a nuestro bebé.

- Planes para qué? – pregunté.

- Para cuando nazca.

- Y qué planes son?

- Bueno… es un secreto.

Se acomodó sobre las almohadas y extendió su brazo para que me refugiara en él. Lo hice y me rodeó por completo mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba mi vientre todavía.

- No me contarás? – pregunté dándole un beso.

- Secreto…

Sonreí y lo besé en los labios. Me besó largamente y me amó con la intensidad de siempre y la ternura de todo el tiempo; nos quedamos dormidos cerca del amanecer, abrazados, como siempre.

Yo era tan feliz con él, yo era tan dichosa, me sentía tan completa, lo amaba tanto, tanto, tanto. Jamás, ni por un momento, ni por un instante se me hubiera ocurrido que un día estaría así como hoy en un hospital temiendo el momento en el que partiera, en el que por fin me dejara.

- Le digo un secreto.

Su voz retumbó de nuevo y mi alma se estremeció. Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y lloré contra el cristal mucho rato, muchísimo tiempo más.

Entonces una enfermera se acercó a mí y me ofreció dejarme cargar a mi bebé. Yo tenía miedo de acercarme a ella en este estado de tristeza, pero hice un esfuerzo por controlarme porque la necesitaba cerca de mí con desesperación.

La señorita salió y me depositó a mi niña entre mis brazos.

Lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon de mí al pensar que él tal vez no podría sostenerla así, pero me forcé a dejar de llorar, no quería llenarla de mi sufrimiento.

La acaricié entre la delicada sabana que la cubría y su cuerpo se sentía tibio y tierno, delicado como una rosa; lleno de vida y esperanzas, hermoso como el más grande milagro proveniente únicamente del amor.

- Hola mi amor – le susurré atrayéndola a mi cara.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, se veían grises y me miraban curiosos y llenos de luz. Movía sus manitas en el aire con gesto alegre y me arrancó una sonrisa entre mi llanto.

- Yo soy tu mamá.

La besé en su pequeño rostro y sonrió ligeramente. Mi hija me llenó el corazón de felicidad y le di gracias a Dios por el milagro de tenerla conmigo. Por el milagro de que existiera, de que el amor entre Terry y yo hubiera producido algo tan maravilloso como otro ser humano.

Pero entonces, el dolor que no se iba, salió de nuevo a la superficie y mis lágrimas se derramaron mojando las mejillas de mi hija.

Me limpié el rostro de inmediato, pero al verla a ella, vi que hacía un gesto triste con su boca, era como su hiciera un puchero, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. La visión me rompió el corazón. Creo que ella lo sabía. Así como lo conocía antes de nacer, así hoy sabía que tal vez él no estaría con nosotras mucho tiempo más.

Sin poder evitarlo lloré de nuevo apretándola contra mi pecho, mientras ella se compungía conmigo. Intenté hablarle delicadamente entre mi llanto.

- No llores princesa.

Así me llama él. La herida en mi corazón se abrió más aún y tuve que tomar aire muy fuerte para no gritar de dolor.

- No llores amor, todo esta bien, te lo prometo. Soy muy feliz porque estás conmigo, te amo mi amor, tenía tantas ganas de conocerte. Y tu papá también...

Temblé de dolor desde las piernas como si la ola de mi sufrimiento me recorriera desde abajo. Mordí mis labios y cerré los ojos.

- Tu papi te quiere mucho, él te amaba antes de conocerte, no llores muñequita.

Otra forma como él me llama. Otra herida en mi corazón. Otro grito callado de mi alma.

- Le digo un secreto.

Retumbó su voz de nuevo y me revolví de dolor.

Grité por dentro y me estremecí por todo el cuerpo. Su rostro, su voz, sus ojos, sus besos, yo recordaba todo, recordaba todo. Temblaba de puro sufrimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Me dolía todo, me sangraba el alma, juro que podía escucharla gritar dentro de mí. Yo no podía aceptar esto. No podía aceptar que a mí y al milagro entre mis brazos nos arrebataran lo que más queríamos. No. No. No.

- Él te hablaba corazón. Te decía secretos, me los contarás un día?

Intentaba sonreírle a mi hija, pero este dolor era demasiado, cuando vi que se quedó un poco tranquila me acerqué a la enfermera y se la entregué. Me quedé esperando viéndola a través del cristal hasta que se quedó dormida.

Entonces pensé que Terry ya estaría en su cuarto y me dirigí a él. Ansiaba verle. Estaba segura de que él, como yo a él, me necesitaba.

Caminé todo lo rápido que pude hasta su habitación. Me era muy difícil el esfuerzo, mis piernas estaban cansadas y a veces se doblaban involuntariamente, varias veces espasmos de dolor muy agudos me recorrían desde el vientre, que aún estaba abultado, mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba sin descanso ni reposo. Pero no me importó. Él me necesitaba.

Recordé al recorrer los pasillos cómo mis amigos y el médico habían intentado convencerme de que debía descansar, de que podría hacerme daño tanto esfuerzo, y que el costo emocional de este día en mi cuerpo podría ser devastador. Pero eso… eso tampoco me importó. Él me necesitaba.

Qué podría importarme a mí la vida cuando sentía que la de él se extinguía poco a poco? Qué de valor podría tener para mi aun mi propio cuerpo si él quizás ya no estaría conmigo? Cuando la razón de mis alegrías y mis risas, de mis días soleados y felices, hoy amenazaba con escaparse entre mis manos. Mi único compañero, el padre de mi hija, mi único amor.

Al llegar entré de un sólo impulso a su habitación, sin pensar en nada más que en él; la visión me quitó el aliento. Estaba recostado sobre su cama luciendo aún más desvalido que como lo había visto en la mañana.

Me acerqué poco a poco. Estuve de pie junto a su cama inmóvil unos instantes. Terry se veía apacible y tranquilo, como si estuviera dormido en un sueño profundo del que no quería despertar.

Se derramaron lágrimas nuevas ante esta visión, mientras una tristeza indescriptible estrujaba mi corazón y hería mi alma con fuerza abrumadora.

Lo vi en esa cama a través de mi triste llanto por él y recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos me inundaron de nuevo.

Risas, palabras, sus manos entrelazando las mías, descalzos sobre el pasto en el jardín de nuestra casa cuando caminábamos durante el embarazo. El sol en su rostro, destellos de luz en su cabello, sonreía.

Sobre la cama se veía tan tranquilo. Pacífico y sereno. Lucía tan hermoso; hermoso y distante. Como un ángel, ángel de mis brazos.

Recordé las muchas veces que se había quedado así como ahora, dormido, pero entre mis brazos, sobre nuestra cama.

Cuando aquello sucedía y me dejaba acariciarlo a mi antojo, recostándose en mi pecho, mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello y besaba su frente; cuando aquello sucedía yo era la mujer más feliz de esta tierra.

Terry entonces sonreía con los ojos cerrados, con esa sonrisa que a mí tanto me gusta, esa sonrisa que es sólo para mí y para cuando estamos solos. Esa sonrisa que me llenaba de paz y reposo. Como de paz y reposo me llenaba sentirlo así, presionando mi pecho.

Él se quedaba dormido, mientras yo le decía todo lo que lo amaba, todo lo que lo amo, todo lo que he de amarlo hasta el fin.

Mi amor se dejaba abrazar por mí, me dejaba acariciarle la frente, el cabello, el rostro. Me dejaba darle breves besos en sus ojos, en sus cejas, en sus mejillas. Se abandonaba plácido y sereno, con los ojos cerrados, a mis caricias sencillas.

Yo tenía en mi corazón toda la ternura del mundo para darle y Terry me dejaba cubrirlo con ella y con mis breves besos y delicadas caricias hasta que se quedaba dormido, acurrucado en mi regazo, con mis brazos rodeándolo y mi voz buscando su oído que le decía en susurros lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo amo, lo mucho que he de amarlo hasta el fin.

Era mío. El era mío y yo era suya. No existía nadie más, no había más corazones que los de nosotros latiendo al mismo ritmo y no había más alma que las nuestras unidas; unidas en un beso, en un abrazo, en una caricia. En un mismo amor.

Entonces llegaba el día, cada uno diferente al otro y aún mejor. El siempre despertaba antes que yo, cuantas veces le pedí que no me observara sobre la cama durmiendo, siempre le decía que me despertara junto con él, pero nunca me hizo caso. Así que irremediablemente mis ojos registraban como primer imagen en la mañana, casi todas las mañanas, los suyos observándome.

Él me sonreía otra vez con su sonrisa, la mía; y yo iniciaba de nuevo con él otro día juntos. Había momentos en que ni las palabras ni aun los besos eran necesarios. Había momentos en nuestras vidas tan sencillos y comunes, que se volvían prácticamente perfectos.

A veces lo sorprendía observándome por encima del periódico mientras desayunábamos, yo no le decía nada; él bajaba la mirada y sonreía ligeramente. Yo no necesitaba más. No si estaba con él. Yo no necesitaba más a su lado. Me bastaba con verle, me bastaba con sentirle. Me bastaba con amarle, me bastaba con él.

Se despedía para ir al trabajo, se inclinaba y me daba un ligero beso en los labios, así sencillo, como por costumbre. Juro que eran los besos más dulces que jamás me diera. Para mí la simplicidad del hecho, lo rutinario del asunto, me llenaba de satisfacción, me decía que era habitual, que era esperado, que era rutina que había de hacerse para siempre.

El gesto estaba cargado con la tranquilidad de hacer lo que sabes que harás el resto de tu vida.

Acariciaba mi mejilla y me decía te amo. Así como siempre me lo dice él, con sus profundos ojos azules fijos en los míos, sonriendo muy levemente, con esa luz en sus pupilas que me llena de seguridad y plenitud. Segura y plena con él. Feliz y dichosa con él. Completa y serena con él. Solo con él.

Antes de Terry yo no tenía nada, ni conocía nada, ni amaba nada. Antes de él no había nada. Él llegó de pronto como una brisa marina refrescante y aromática, que me llenó serena de certezas nuevas y esperanzas renovadas. Que me llenaba cada día de sueños, de anhelos, de amor. De su amor. De mi amor. De nuestro amor.

Cómo hubiera querido poder tocarlo mientras estaba en esa cama y saber que despertaría al contacto con mis dedos, como si tan solo estuviera dormido. Lo observé a través de mis lágrimas y lo vi perfecto como siempre, pero más lejano que nunca.

Aunque estaba el monitor de su corazón junto a la cama, ya no tenía el tubo de respiración y pude observarlo sin estorbos. Estaba inmutable y sereno, muy distante, pero su rostro parecía una visión celestial. Delineé con mis dedos sus cejas, sus mejillas, sus labios.

Cómo hubiera deseado que se extendieran en una sonrisa, pero no lo hicieron. Le llamé muy despacio.

- Terry…

Él no me respondió. Lo intenté de nuevo.

- Terry, amor…

Él seguía dormido.

Hacía apenas un momento me habían dicho que quizás jamás despertaría de ese sueño que lo arrebataba de mí. Que quizás jamás volvería a abrir los ojos. Pero yo no estaba lista para aceptar eso.

Tomé su mano. Le acaricié el dorso frío, casi sin vida. Cerré los ojos adolorida por la sensación de su mano abandonada en la mía. No. Aún no estaba lista.

- Terry – le llamé un poco más fuerte, pero él no se movía.

Presioné sus dedos entre los míos sin obtener la menor resistencia. Él no se movía. Pero no. No. Yo aún no estaba lista.

La realidad de las palabras del médico se clavó en mi pecho lacerándome como una daga certera y precisa, venenosa e hiriente. Decían que quizás moriría pronto. Pero cómo podían decirme eso cuando yo aún no estaba lista para dejarlo ir. Cuando yo aún lo necesitaba a mi lado. Cuando yo jamás ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra estaría lista para despedirme de él. No. Yo no estaba lista.

Entonces unas palabras llegaron a mí… quizás una semana, días o unas horas. Ese era el plazo de mi esposo, ese era el plazo de mi amor, ese era el plazo de mi vida.

No sé explicar lo que sentí cuando esa idea se me clavó en el pecho mientras sostenía su mano y lo observaba dormido y distante, hermoso como un ángel. Un ángel arrebatado de mi vida.

Yo no había conocido lo que era una familia nunca antes de él. Él era mi única familia.

Yo no había conocido lo que era sentirse protegida nunca antes de él. Él era mi única protección.

Yo no había conocido lo que era el amor antes de él. Él era mi único amor.

Mi único amor y hoy amenazaba con dejarme. Dejarme de repente y para siempre. Irremediablemente y para siempre. Doloroso y para siempre.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí y me inundó cegándome un momento. Me estremecí ante un dolor tan intenso que iba mucho mas allá de cualquier otro que yo hubiera sentido jamás. Este dolor no se comparaba a nada. Hubiera cambiado hasta la última gota de mi sangre por jamás haber sentido el sufrimiento terrible de su cercana pérdida sin sentido. Esta pérdida que amenazaba con hacerme perder la razón, la cordura, la vida.

En ese momento junto a su cama cuánto hubiera querido estar muerta y enterrada. Estaba llena de dolor e impotencia, una rabia descomunal me llenaba por completo. Por qué me lo arrebataban. El no puede dejarme! No puede! Tenía que despertar! Tenía que abrir los ojos! Y se negaba!

Él estaba vivo, pero yo no podía soportar verlo así. No sabía cómo haría para despedirme. Pero es que yo no me despediría jamás, en medio del abismo de dolor y locura en el que me encontraba, yo estaba decidida a arrancarme la vida, yo también lo acompañaría en su tumba.

Grité fuera de mí.

- Despierta Terry! Despierta o moriré contigo!

Tu alma no descansará en paz jamás, me escuchas? Estaré ahí en tu ataúd contigo llorando y sacudiéndote hasta que despiertes!

Bañada en cenizas y restos toda la vida, reclamándote hasta mi propia muerte el que me hayas dejado!

El que no hayas cumplido tu promesa de estar juntos para siempre! No estás cumpliendo tu promesa Terrence!

Te juro que estaré contigo en esa tumba! Te juro que te sacudiré hasta el final de los tiempos! Y te reclamaré por siempre haberme abandonado! Hasta mi propia muerte! Me oyes! Porque ya estoy muerta! Ya estoy muerta me escuchas!

Mis lamentos y sollozos revoloteaban en el aire volando furiosos fuera de mí. Heridas ardientes en mi corazón se abrían una tras otra. Me estaba destrozando por dentro. Pero él no abría los ojos. Lo sacudía pero no abría los ojos.

- Despierta Terry!

Volví a gritar desesperada, con los intensos sollozos interrumpiendo mis palabras, las lágrimas nublando mi vista y este dolor… este dolor! Este dolor que me quemaba por dentro!

- No puedes dejarme a mí y a nuestra hija. A nuestra hija que aún no conoces, pensábamos que era un varón, pero no! Es una niña! Una hermosa niña que te quiere conocer. Despierta!

Lloré aún más fuertemente al recordar a mi bebita. A mi pequeña bebita que todavía no conocía a su papá.

- Ay Terry!... Aún no conoces a nuestra hija, nació esta mañana y no lo sabes. Tiene tus ojos y tu cabello, sonrió hoy mientras la veía en los cuneros y sonríe igual que tú, con el mismo hoyuelo en su mejilla, el mismo!

Despierta Terry!

Nació hoy! Me oyes? Cuando la pusieron sobre mi pecho luego del parto fue lo más hermoso el mundo. Tú debiste haber estado ahí! Debiste haber estado ahí Terry! Terry!

Habíamos prometido que tú serias el primero en cargar a nuestro bebé cuando llegara al mundo, ya no te acuerdas? Terrence! Ya no lo recuerdas?

Estaba perdiendo la razón de un solo tajo y el dolor de pensar en perderlo sumía mi mente en una neblina borrosa de incomprensibles sensaciones, donde lo único que podía ver era que si él se iba de mi vida yo me quedaría vacía, seca y muerta por dentro.

Me dejaría llena de dolor y de rabia contra la vida y contra el mundo entero! El es mío! Es mi esposo! El padre de mi hija! Es mi amor! Terry! No podía perderlo así! Iba a morir sin él, ya estaba muriendo ahora mismo!

- No estás cumpliendo tu palabra Terrence! Tu palabra de estar juntos para siempre! Despierta, porque te juro que te odiaré cada día de mi vida si te mueres ahora. No te lo perdonaré jamás! Jamás! Me oyes!

Quemaré mis pinturas y nuestra casa y cada una de nuestras cosas, voy a borrar tu existencia y la mía de la faz de la tierra! Me oyes!

**Voy a sacarme ****el corazón del pecho con mis propias manos y lo voy a quemar frente a tu tumba,** me escuchas? Lo quemaré frente a tu tumba Terry! Desdichado corazón en el que vivirás para siempre!

Solté un lamento muy fuerte, lastimó mis oídos y mi garganta, sujeté a Terry con mis manos, intenté sacudirlo, hacerlo reaccionar, pero él no se movía.

- Despierta, Terry!

El dolor me tenía sofocada con sus olas venenosas que me golpeaban inclementes y certeras, fuertes y embravecidas. Iban y venían sumergiéndome en el mar profundo y tempestuoso de la desesperación y la locura.

- Me voy a volver loca sin ti! Dijiste que me amabas, que valorabas mi vida más que nada. Pues te exijo que despiertes ahora! Porque si no te juro que me arrancaré la vida con mis propias manos y te perseguiré en el otro mundo hasta el final de los tiempos, te juro que lo haré! Y nuestra hija crecerá sola, huérfana como yo, por tu culpa, porque te niegas a despertar!...

Te juro que lo haré! Despierta!

Me convulsionaba de dolor mientras lo veía a él inmóvil. Yo no había tenido una familia, y él y yo éramos una familia. Ahora con nuestra hija estábamos completos. Además soñábamos con darle hermanitos. Dónde quedaban nuestros sueños? Quién se los había robado? Quién decidió que no debíamos vivirlos?

En mi interior un remolino de emociones me envolvía, juro que deseaba la muerte, la deseaba como se desea la única salida de un laberinto oscuro y eterno. El único hilo que me sostenía de pie era esa bebita que había cargado hacía minutos y que me necesitaba en este mundo, nuestra pequeña hija; y la esperanza, la tímida esperanza de que quizás él despertara.

Lloraba sin reposo. Con mis manos acaricié su cabello y reposé mi cabeza en su hombro como tantas veces lo había hecho en este tiempo juntos. Su aroma me llenó de pronto y el llanto salió a raudales por mis ojos desolados sin la luz de los de él.

- Ay Terry! No puedo dejar sola a nuestra hija… nos necesita a los dos… te acuerdas que sólo se movía en mi vientre cuando tú le hablabas? Te va a extrañar mucho igual que yo… tienes que despertar!

Me separé de él de nuevo y lo sacudí otra vez con fuerza. No abría los ojos. No abría los ojos! No abría los ojos!

- Despierta Terry!

Aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntos. Cuidar de nuestra hija, verla crecer, le prometiste antes de nacer que ibas a quererla mucho. No me has dicho los secretos que le contabas, no me has dicho cuáles eran esos planes.

Amor! Despierta!

Ah! Este dolor me comía por dentro!

- Terry! Tienes que despertar! No te puedes ir así! No nos puedes dejar solas! Yo no voy a poder vivir esta vida sin ti! No voy a poder! Me niego! Maldita vida que aborrezco sin tu presencia! Maldito sea el aire que respiro si tú no me acompañas! Maldito mil veces maldito!

Este sufrimiento me quemaba por dentro. Mi corazón se sacudía en mi pecho violentamente, tanto dolor me estaba matando sin misericordia, sin freno; violento y poderoso.

Yo no podía perder a Terry así, así de pronto, así de la nada, así para siempre.

Yo lo amo, él es mi vida, él es mi todo, no puedo vivir sin él, no quiero vivir sin él, me niego a vivir sin él!

Lo vi sumido en su inconciencia incapaz de despertar, mientras a mí la angustia me consumía de un solo golpe. Tanto dolor no era posible. Se me iba a reventar el corazón de sufrimiento.

Junto a su cama me limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. Inútil tarea. Pronto se mojaba de nuevo, lloraba sin descanso.

- Despierta Terry!

Te amo, te amo y voy a amarte toda la vida. Tú eres todo para mí, yo sin ti estaba sola, no tenía nada, pero llegaste y cambiaste todo. Me estoy volviendo loca de dolor! Me voy a morir sin ti! Te amo Terry! Por favor despierta! No te mueras! No te vayas! No me dejes!

Despierta Terry!

Por qué ensañarse tanto la vida con nosotros. Por qué amenazar con separarnos si no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Por qué intentar arrebatarlo de mi, si yo no veía sin la luz de sus ojos; y dejar a mi bebé sin su papá. A mi bebé sin su papá! A mi hija, nuestra pequeña hija sin su papá! A mi sin Terry!

El llanto incontrolable convulsionaba mi cuerpo y hería mi corazón sin misericordia ni reposo. Toqué sus brazos, su pecho, su rostro impasible. No se movía! Terry no se movía!

Dios! Terry no se movía! No abría los ojos. Le hablaba y le hablaba y él estaba en esa cama inmóvil y silencioso, como si ya estuviera muerto. No!

Ah! Qué dolor! Cuánto sufrimiento! Era demasiado para un solo corazón. Con gusto me lo arrancaría del pecho. Deseaba sacarlo de mí para ver si así dejaba de sufrir la cercana pérdida del amor de mi vida. Terry!

Tanto amor por él y dolor por la idea de su pérdida me estaban volviendo loca invadiendo mi interior en un remolino incansable; olas y olas de sufrimiento, de recuerdos miles, de momentos juntos, de sus besos, de sus palabras, de su voz, de sus ojos. De tanto amor que me había dado. De tanta ternura con la que me cubría. De tanto amor que yo le tengo! Ah!

Lloré y lloré y seguí llorando mientras delante de mis ojos veía en cadena interminable los momentos juntos, todas las imágenes de nuestra vida, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus gestos, la forma como bromeaba conmigo. Ah! Él es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y si se iba yo lo habría disfrutado sólo por breve tiempo! Pero por qué?

Por qué si yo aún no había acabado de amarlo? Aún no le había dado todo el amor que mi corazón tiene para él. Aún las rosas tienen aroma. Aún el amanecer tiene color. Yo aún no había terminado de amarlo.

Tenía en mi corazón más muchísimos más regalos para él, más sonrisas, me había inventado mil formas de hacerlo reír y no las hacía todavía!

Si me dejaba dentro de mí se morirían los besos que no le había dado. Yo en ese tiempo todavía tenía tanto para él. Sigo teniendo tanto, tantísimo para él.

Moriría, juro que pensé que moriría de tanto dolor.

Sollozando me recosté en la cama junto a él en un pequeño espacio en la orilla; lo abracé como hacía cuando dormíamos juntos, su aroma inundó mis sentidos, el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío me llenó de su calor.

El aroma de Terry me envolvió, él huele a madera y sándalo; evoca la libertad del mar y la seguridad de los árboles.

Él es mi árbol, rodeada de él me siento segura. Hoy, de perderlo, me quedaría expuesta a la intemperie, al viento, al calor, al frío.

Me abracé a él, yo era como un árbol pequeño que vive bajo la sombra del que le protege.

Qué iba a hacer si lo perdía. Qué iba a hacer cada día sin él, sin su presencia. No. Yo jamás podría despedirme de él. Jamás. Lo amaba demasiado. Él es mío, es mi corazón, es mi vida. Es mi amor.

Cuánto lo amaba y cuánto lo amo todavía.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años, de tanta vida, cuánto lo amo todavía.

- Terry, mi amor, corazón mío, despierta, te lo ruego…

Continuará...

* * *

Este capítulo, así como el anterior (29) los escribí escuchando una canción; de hecho, hice un video con ella relativo a este fic. Pueden verlo en la siguiente liga:

www(puntoYOUTUBEpuntoCOM)/watch?v=nc07h0pWcEM

**La pongo así para evitar el bloqueo de direcciones de FF**

Si gustas releer este capítulo y el 29 anterior, escuchando esta melodía, la experiencia se magnifica. Yo escribí todas estas escenas con esa canción de fondo. La recomiendo. Sobre todo para la escena de Candy en la sala de espera en el 29, en la que hace un dibujo a lápiz. Y en general, para todos estos momentos en el hospital que hoy viven. Espero sus comentarios...

Gracias por leer!

fabs


	31. Chapter 31

Azul para Siempre

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXXI**

**Nota:**

Este capítulo, lo escribí escuchando una canción; de hecho, hice un video con ella relativo a este fic. Pueden verlo en la siguiente liga:

www(puntoYOUTUBEpuntoCOM)/watch?v=nc07h0pWcEM

**La pongo así para evitar el bloqueo de direcciones de FF**

Si gustas leer este capítulo escuchando esta melodía, la experiencia se magnifica. Yo escribí todas estas escenas con esa canción de fondo. La recomiendo. Espero sus comentarios...

Gracias por leer!

fabs

* * *

**Azul para Siempre**

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXXI**

_Cuántas mujeres en este mundo pueden decir que encontraron en un hombre su complemento perfecto y que, a la vez de amar con intensidad, se sintieron profundamente amadas?_

_Cuántas pueden decir que tuvieron el amor del hombre más maravilloso del mundo?_

_Más aún…_

_Cuántas__ personas pueden decir que encontraron al amor de su vida? _

_Y cuántas lo perdieron__ para siempre? _

_La respuesta a las primeras preguntas espero que sea muchas; a la última, en cambio, a la última… desearía que ninguna. _

_- Candice Grandchester_

La puerta de aquel cuarto de hospital se abrió muy lentamente. La imagen en su interior era la misma desde hacía más de doce horas. Era la madrugada y Candy seguía ahí, en la cama junto a Terry.

Nadie había logrado hacerla dejar ese lugar junto a él, excepto cuando alguna enfermera se acercaba a revisar al paciente. Sólo por esos minutos ella salía de su sopor y se reincorporaba bajando de la cama. Después, cuando se terminaba tal tarea, la joven madre, con los ojos enrojecidos por el abundante llanto y el rostro cansado por la inmensa angustia, volvía a subir a la cama a abrazar a su esposo. A su dormido esposo.

Su reacción ahora al entrar alguien a la habitación fue igual a la que había mostrado durante todo ese tiempo. Silencio. Sumergida en su dolor parecía que no existiera nadie para ella, nadie más en el mundo que no fuera él.

Ni siquiera dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta y quien la abría. Simplemente, como las otras veces, cerró los ojos.

Abrazada al cuerpo inmóvil de Terry como estaba, sintió una mano sobre su espalda.

- Candy – le decía quien había recién entrado.

Era Eleanor.

Cuando Candy reconoció la voz de la madre de Terry junto a ella, nuevas lágrimas se escaparon por debajo de sus párpados. Soltó un sollozo y un lamento sosegado y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse por el llanto otra vez.

- Candy, hija… – la llamó de nuevo Eleanor.

La voz de la actriz se quebraba en un susurro en medio de la tenue luz que llenaba el cuarto.

Sujetó a su nuera por el hombro y la jaló hacia sí misma para que se incorporara. Candy no se negó como lo había hecho antes con sus amigos durante las horas pasadas. Bajó lentamente de la cama y se paró frente a Eleanor con la mirada fija en el piso.

Con su cuerpo convulso por la respiración alterada apoyó su rostro en sus manos temblorosas, y así agachada de pie frente a Eleanor, lloró de nuevo todas sus tristezas.

Eleanor la abrazó instintivamente y la dejó desahogarse a su gusto sobre su hombro. Ambas lloraban abrazadas junto a la cama donde estaba Terry, quien más amaban en el mundo, de formas diferentes, pero poderosas.

Verlo despedirse de la vida y saber que debían despedirse de él, era un dolor con el que ninguna de las dos pensó jamás que debería lidiar. Uno demasiado grande y tormentoso para haber sido jamás imaginado; y demasiado intenso y profundo, para que algún día pudiera, alguna de las dos, olvidarlo.

No dijeron nada, el sufrimiento era demasiado poderoso y la angustia demasiado intensa para poder ser expresada en palabras. Se quedaron en silencio abrazadas, sufriendo su dolor compartido largo rato, mientras él no despertaba. Los sollozos de las dos se mezclaban en el aire hiriendo el silencio con su danza dolorosa y amarga.

Lamentos sosegados y reprimidos, palabras susurradas en dolorosos sollozos de amor por él y desconsuelo por su pérdida, llenaban el cuarto a media luz en el que estaban. El lugar de sus tristezas.

Candy no supo cuánto tiempo pasó en los brazos de la madre de Terry, pero pareció eterno. La actriz se separó de ella lentamente y acercándose a la cama acarició por un instante y besó la frente de él con ternura, mojando su piel con sus lágrimas. Le susurró con dulzura algunas cosas en una voz muy baja y llena de dolor. Frases delicadas que se perdieron en un mar de lamentos sosegados.

Levantó un poco su rostro y acarició la frente de Terry con el dorso de la mano.

- Te amo, mi niño – le dijo a su hijo con toda la tristeza del mundo impregnando sus palabras.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia su frente y el llanto la asaltó fuertemente un minuto, abundantes lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules, verlo ahí le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

- Mi niñito… - la escuchó susurrar Candy, mientras el cuerpo de la actriz se estremecía presa del llanto.

Besó la frente y las mejillas de Terry dejando una húmeda huella de lágrimas tristes a su paso.

Dio un largo suspiro y se separó de él. Cuando se encaminó para salir se detuvo un momento en la puerta.

- Candy – le dijo a lo lejos limpiándose las lágrimas – creo que deberías ver a tu hija. Ya la vi y es la niña más linda del mundo, tan risueña y bonita… pero creo que necesita estar contigo.

Ella no se movió; se había quedado de pie junto a la cama de su esposo.

Eleanor al no recibir respuesta, simplemente salió del cuarto en silencio, despejando su rostro de lágrimas, aunque sabía que éstas, las muestras de su dolor, no dejarían de correr jamás después de este día.

Candy se quedó sola otra vez junto a él y de nuevo se acomodó abrazándolo sobre la cama. Se acurrucó en su costado llena de su fragancia y su cuerpo cálido.

Sabía que Eleanor tenía razón. Sabía que debía ver a su hija, que debía estar con ella y que la necesitaba. Ella también la necesitaba, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para sostenerla otra vez sin soltar un lastimero llanto, y no quería que los primeros momentos de su vida su niña la sintiera así otra vez, destrozada, muerta en vida.

Además, pensaba que tomar a la pequeña en brazos la obligaría a ver la realidad de nuevo; la cruel y dolorosa realidad en la que su padre moriría en unas horas, sin haberla jamás conocido.

Siguió llorando quedamente todo el tiempo que estuvo así. A veces se quedaba dormida en un sueño ligero y alterado, para a los pocos minutos ser despertada por su propio llanto otra vez.

No había fuerza suficiente en su interior que la ayudara a soportar todo aquello, ni siquiera a aceptarlo. Porque ella no lo soportaría jamás y no lo aceptaría jamás. Nunca iba a aceptar ese destino. Un destino sin él. Nunca.

Se sentía muy débil, no había comido en mucho tiempo, no había dormido casi nada y había llorado más allá de lo decible. Lloraba incansablemente, ininterrumpidamente; sin reposo, sin receso.

Pedazos de su alma volaban fuera de ella en cada sollozo. Trozos de ella misma que iban a encontrarse en su camino en el viento con el oído de él. Pero él no despertaba.

Cómo el amor al ser perdido podría haberse convertido en tanta amargura. Cómo el amor al perder su objetivo se había convertido en tal dimensión de angustia.

Su corazón no volvería jamás a sentir lo que era el calor, ni el amor, ni la ternura. Jamás sus ojos volverían a brillar con la misma luz inquieta y transparente. Jamás su alma encontraría reposo en ese mar tempestuoso de dolor y tristeza.

La vida la enfrentaba vacía, solitaria, triste y opaca sin él. Enorme, cansada, sin luz y absurda sin él. La noche pesada, amarga, eterna, se extendía como una nube de pesar y dolor sobre ella. La atrapaba en el abismo de su dolor, dejándola presa de la vorágine de un sufrimiento mayor a lo que ella jamás pensó enfrentar.

Nunca la luz volvería a alcanzarla. La oscuridad la atrapaba inmisericorde y rotunda. Él se iba. Él se iba. Él se iba.

Él se iba y con él se llevaba todo. Ahora que se quedaba sola cuánto hubiera deseado dejarse morir también con él. Ni el aire, ni el suspiro, ni la vida, nada. Nada tenía sentido si no estaba con él.

Sumida en un mar de desconsuelo, llanto irrefrenable y dolor lacerante, acariciaba las manos y el rostro de Terry. Temblorosa y cansada, con el cuerpo adolorido por el parto reciente, el alma rota y el corazón vencido, tomaba sus manos y a veces le hablaba muy despacio.

El resquicio de su corazón que aún quedaba con vida entre la inmensidad de cenizas de tristeza que era su alma, a veces quisiera soñar un poco. Quizás con sus palabras pudiera despertarlo, quizás como en las historias de las hadas con la caricia precisa en el lugar correcto pudiera hacerlo abrir los ojos otra vez.

O tal vez con su ternura, con su amor infinito, sublime y eterno por él; quizás con todo aquello pudiera hacer que saliera de ese sueño en el que estaba sumido. Quizás si cerraba los ojos y pensaba bien fuerte en la idea de arrebatarlo de la muerte. Quizás ganaría la pelea. Quizás alguien se apiadaría de ella y de su amor; de ella y de su dolor; de ella y de su hija.

Quizás. Pero no. Él no despertaba.

No supo en qué momento del día Pauna entró a la habitación. No lo hizo de la forma silenciosa que lo habían hecho los demás, ni le hablaba en susurros como lo hicieran ellos.

- Candy – dijo con voz decidida cuando estuvo junto a su amiga.

Ella no respondió.

Pauna se dirigió a la ventana y abrió lentamente las persianas por completo. Candy no lo sabía pero ya era de día; el sol de mediodía brillaba en el cielo y la cegó un momento al darle la luz de pleno en el rostro. Aun así no dijo nada.

- Sé que esto no es fácil – le dijo su amiga – y no te voy a dar un discurso de que la vida sigue, porque yo misma no sé cómo podría soportar lo que estás viviendo.

Candy estaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, abrazada a Terry sobre la cama.

- Lo único que te voy a decir Candy – continuó con voz reposada – es que Terry aun está vivo. Y tú también. Y lo más importante: tu hija también lo está.

Ella no lo había notado pero Pauna cuando entró lo había hecho empujando la cuna donde dormía la bebé; le había dejado junto a la puerta mientras abría las persianas.

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos vio a su amiga frente a ella, al otro extremo de la cama, sosteniendo a su hija en brazos.

- Llévatela – fue lo único que dijo.

- No lo haré – obtuvo por respuesta.

Nuevas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

- Llévatela – suplicó.

- No.

Lloró con más fuerza.

- No lo entiendes Pauna? – dijo cubriendo su rostro con las manos, al costado de Terry –. Duele demasiado. No puedo.

Pauna comenzó a llorar muy despacio frente a su amiga. Le dolía muchísimo su dolor, casi como si fuera propio.

- Candy… - le dijo.

Le dolía demasiado lo que iba a decir, pero de ser la situación a la inversa, pensaba, ella hubiera querido que alguien se lo dijera.

- Candy… si Terry… - hizo una pausa entre sus lágrimas – si Terry nos deja. No crees que tu hija merecería haber estado aunque sea sólo unos minutos con él? Sentirlo un poco al menos?

El llanto profuso de la madre de aquella niña no se hizo esperar. Moría de dolor en esa cama, cubriéndose la cara y escondiendo su cuerpo en el de su esposo inmóvil.

- No puedo… - sólo alcanzó a decir entre sollozos – sería como despedirme… y yo… no puedo. No quiero. No todavía.

Pauna colocó de nuevo a la criatura en su cuna al lado de la cama de aquel cuarto. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a la salida.

- Llévala a los cuneros – le pidió Candy.

La joven ojos azules respondió en un susurro.

- Llévala tú.

- Pauna! – alzó la voz.

Se incorporó pesadamente sobre la cama y le dirigió la mirada a su amiga que la veía compungida desde la puerta. Con sus manos delicadamente apoyadas en el pecho casi inmóvil de Terry intentó explicar lo que la atormentaba.

- Pauna – sollozó y sus enormes ojos verdes cristalinos y cansados se fijaron en los azules de su amiga que la miraban a lo lejos –. Yo no puedo tener aquí a mi hija, tenerla aquí para que se despida de él…

- Candy…

- Pauna, no…

- Candy…

Interrumpió a su amiga con un llanto incontrolable que salió en lamentos de su garganta y en abundantes lágrimas de sus ojos tristes y desolados.

- Es que no lo entiendes? – sollozó fuertemente entre sus palabras –. Yo no quiero despedirme. No puedo Pauna, no puedo.

La aludida se quedó de pie junto a la puerta con la mano en la perilla, pero le respondió antes de salir.

- Candy – le habló con voz tranquila a pesar que lloraba quedamente – te recuerdo que el hombre que está en esa cama no es sólo tu esposo. Es también el padre de esa bebita. De esa hermosa bebita – la voz se le quebró por el llanto – que también merece conocerlo y estar unos minutos a su lado.

Entonces salió del cuarto.

Candy se quedó en silencio un largo momento y después lloró abundantemente sentada sobre la cama con las manos en el rostro. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba presa del fuerte llanto y continuos sollozos.

Siguió llorando de impotencia sin atreverse a afrontar, ni siquiera a aceptar, la verdad que la enfrentaba. Abrió los ojos y lo vio a él, a Terry, en la misma posición que en las últimas horas, dormido, inmóvil, despidiéndose.

En sus ojos se reflejó todo el amor que sentía por él durante los minutos que estuvo observándolo.

Al final de sus cavilaciones se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cuna. Su hija estaba despierta y reposada. Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a su alrededor inocente y tranquila. Ingenua y feliz. Muy bonita, idéntica a su papá.

La tomó muy delicadamente entre sus brazos y la abrumó la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo cálido y frágil. Una sonrisa se escapó mezclada con su llanto y una chispa de alegría la iluminó un breve instante cuando los ojos de su pequeña se fijaron en los suyos. Tenía los mismos ojos de Terry, en el mismo color y con la misma forma que él compartía con los de Eleanor.

La sujetó contra su rostro llenándose de su aroma reconfortando sus sentidos. La besó muy suavemente, pero sin descanso en todo su rostro pequeño y delicado, mientras le hablaba con el mismo idioma con el que le hablara antes de que viniera al mundo.

Entonces ocurrió algo que la llenó de alegres emociones. Su niña sonrió. Le sonrió muy ligeramente entre sus mimos cariñosos. La visión le quitó el aliento. Era demasiado hermosa.

Vio lo mismo que cuando la había tomado en los cuneros el día anterior, su hija sonreía igual que Terry, su papá. Esta certeza se le clavó en el corazón de pronto, amenazándola otra vez con derrumbar sus esfuerzos por estar tranquila.

Se obligó a no llorar. No quería hacerlo otra vez. Al menos no frente a su hija de nuevo.

Lo logró sólo en parte. Aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de bañar su rostro y mojar sus mejillas, al menos tenía la serenidad para sostener a la pequeña y no dejarse caer en la desesperación otra vez.

Con su pequeño milagro entre las manos, que la miraba risueña y curiosa se dirigió a la cama con Terry.

Haciendo todo el esfuerzo del que era capaz, y con los restos de tranquilidad forzados a mantenerla en pie, la recostó junto a él. La bebé se removía inquieta.

La tomó de nuevo y, dándole breves besos en todo el rostro, la recostó boca abajo sobre el pecho de Terry.

La respiración acompasada y serena del joven logró calmar a la pequeña quien se quedó muy tranquila, quizás escuchando los lentos latidos del corazón de su padre.

Candy, sollozando levemente, tomó la mano derecha de Terry y la colocó sobre sí mismo; con uno de los dedos de él, largo y fuerte, aunque inmóvil, delineó la carita de su hija, en un esfuerzo porque la pequeña sintiera al menos de alguna forma la cercanía de su padre.

Su hija hizo un rápido movimiento con su pequeña mano y sujetó fuertemente el dedo de Terry. La imagen estrujó el corazón de Candy. Soltó un lamento sofocado y algunas lágrimas nuevas se aceleraron hacia fuera de sus ojos. Ahí estaba su recién nacida hija sujetando con su diminuta mano el largo dedo de su papá. De su papá que no despertaba, que quizás no despertaría jamás y que nunca llegaría a conocerla.

Escuchó entonces a la pequeña emitir leves sonidos, como si hablara con alguien o como si le hablara a Terry. Era la primera vez que Candy la escuchaba hacer eso; esos ligeros murmullos infantiles le dieron algo de reposo a su maltrecho corazón.

Buscó en el buró junto a la cama, en uno de los cajones, un block de notas que había visto a una de las enfermeras dejar ahí cuando entraran a revisar a Terry.

Lo encontró y, tomando la pluma que estaba en el mismo cajón, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

Era hora de terminar su tarea. Debía hacer ese dibujo del joven con su hija para agregarlo como la última entrega en el libro que preparaba. Tal vez ella ya no pudiera regalárselo a Terry, pero podía regalárselo a su hija. Le mostraría a su niña el maravilloso hombre que era su padre, al menos a través de sus dibujos.

Despejó su rostro del cabello que desordenado le rodeaba la cara en rizos rubios rebeldes, limpió sus ojos de las lágrimas abundantes y soltando un suspiro se dedicó a dibujar la escena. Debía representar lo más fielmente posible la imagen que sus ojos verdes admiraban. La imagen de aquel hombre, el amor de su vida, a unas horas de morir, con su hija recostada sobre el pecho, quien sujetaba con inesperada fuerza un dedo de su mano.

La tarea le costaba demasiado a Candy, sentía que el alma misma se le escapaba en cada trazo. Los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas continuamente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos; y sus manos temblaban sin reposo, presas de la tristeza, el dolor y el cansancio.

Luego de un rato, al terminar, se levantó pesadamente de donde estaba y tomó a la nena en sus brazos. La bebita, que había estado tranquila y risueña, empezó a llorar de pronto cuando la alejaron del lugar en el que había estado mientras Candy dibujaba, negándose también a soltar lo que sujetaba con su pequeña mano.

Su madre la recostó de nuevo sobre el pecho de Terry y ella volvió a quedarse tranquila.

Candy sintió que el huracán de su dolor salía de nuevo con fuerza, rompiendo todo su interior a su paso. Se revolvió de dolor.

Lo que ocurría en ese momento rompió los débiles pilares de entereza a los que se aferraba la joven y rompió en llanto de nuevo. Su hija no quería separarse de Terry, había llorado en cuanto la separo de él y se había quedado tranquila de nuevo cuando volvió a sentir su calor, el palpitar de su corazón y su aroma envolviéndola.

La acarició donde estaba mientras lloraba fuertemente. No podría resistir esto por más tiempo. La pequeña ni siquiera quería soltar el dedo de Terry, sujetándolo hasta tener los diminutos nudillos blancos y tensos.

Este dolor era demasiado. Ella nunca podría despedirse y por lo visto su hija tampoco. Sintió desfallecer y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando con una mano el brazo casi inerte de Terry y con la otra a la pequeña sobre él.

No podía ser que la vida se lo quitara, no podía ser que la dejara sola, no podía ser que las dejara a las dos. Las dos lo necesitaban. Las dos iban a extrañarlo. Las dos se negaban a dejarlo ir.

Lloré largo rato de rodillas junto a la cama. No supe cuánto; el tiempo era algo de lo que yo ya no tenía conciencia.

En mi espalda encorvada sentía como si trozos del cielo me cayeran de repente, pedazos de firmamento; el horizonte destruido de mis anhelos lanzaba con fuerza sus despojos y hoy venían a aplastarme contra el suelo, hundiéndome en mi dolor, en mi desgracia.

Con una de mis manos me sostenía en el piso y la vi débil sobre el suelo frío del hospital; porque mis manos tristes como toda yo temblaban de dolor y sufrimiento. Cuánto anhelaba mi piel la suya en toque delicado, cuánto anhelaban mis manos secas y sin vida la caricia de Terry en ellas.

Solté a mi bebé que estaba tranquila en su pecho dormida y usé las dos manos para sostenerme y que así mi cuerpo debilitado no cayera libremente contra el suelo, presa del llanto y el dolor de perderlo.

Toda yo me había acostumbrado a su presencia y mis manos pálidas contra el piso, temblando de frío, débiles, secas y sin vida ansiaban su compañía, como el sediento suplica por el agua fresca o el campo por la lluvia veraniega.

Nadie iba a preocuparse nunca más por ellas luego de su partida. A nadie le importarían las heridas en mis dedos, o las marcas de la madera en mi piel; nadie me obligaría a comprar los bastidores ya hechos y a dejar de hacerlos yo misma, sólo por cuidar de mí. No, nadie jamás lo haría.

Ay Terry! Quién me obligará a no hacer los bastidores? Quien si no tú?

Lloré y lloré y cuando creí que me había quedado sin lágrimas, lloré todavía más. Pero yo sabía que el torrente de dolor en mi interior ni siquiera se asomaba todavía, seguramente lloraría más, muchísimo más después. Muchísimo más toda la vida.

Las últimas horas con él eran una pesadilla, pensar que quizás muriera y no volvería yo a verlo me quitaba el aliento, me ahogaba; abría mi corazón en una herida larga y profunda, desgarrando mi carne; me hacía revolverme de dolor. Un dolor tan grande.

Arañazos furiosos en mi alma; trozos de mi misma que se escapaban en mis lágrimas, despojos de sueños sin cumplir, de anhelos, de cientos de recuerdos.

Su rostro, su sonrisa, la dulzura de su persona, la belleza de su mirada, su voz confiada, sus brazos protectores, la forma como él siempre encontraba una salida, la forma como siempre estaba sereno, tranquilo, el como me cuidaba, el como yo lo amaba y también el como él se dejaba amar por mí.

Todo, todo se me venía encima como una marejada de abundante agua helada, que me ahogaba en sus olas turbulentas y despiadadas; y mientras más me hundía en mi dolor, más me dolía todavía.

Este dolor dolía tanto y en todas partes.

No había un sólo resquicio en este panorama en el que pudiera encontrar contentamiento; quizás mi hija, la única luz en el túnel de mi tristeza; pero aunque era una certeza feliz su existencia; lo que iniciaba como una sensación maravillosa y sublime de saberme madre, se convertía rápidamente en una de incontenible pena, cuando entendía que él jamás habría de sentirse padre.

Y que ella, mi hija, jamás habría de conocerlo. Así que no, yo no tenía contentamiento en idea alguna; ni en pensamiento ninguno; ni en momento jamás.

Dolía todo; y creo que dolía tanto que de pronto me sentí como si yo ya no fuera yo. **Porque cuando el dolor es tan grande y hasta el dolor te duele, sencillamente deja de dolerte y ya no sientes nada.**

De rodillas en el piso pensé en el momento de su muerte; como si lo estuviera viviendo ya mismo, entonces fue como si un hueco junto a mí en el suelo se abriera y yo en cámara lenta cayera en él de costado.

Su rostro sonriente inundó mi mente y sentí como si abundante tierra me cayera encima, y es que yo así quería estar luego de su partida: muerta. Muerta. Muerta, como ya mismo me sentía.

Me quedé inmóvil mucho rato, como si en verdad estuviera enterrada, y es que para mi dolor, que mi cuerpo estuviera sobre el piso arrodillado como estaba, no era suficiente; necesitaba estar más profundo, más abajo, donde tanto dolor dejara de alcanzarme, en la oscuridad de una fosa, cubierta de tierra y restos; muerta.

Pensé en cómo sería cuando me lo dijeran.

Las palabras _Terry ha muerto_ me alcanzaron. Fueron como una daga en mi cuerpo entre la tierra, pero no me moví, me quedé inmóvil en el suelo frío, porque para moverme ya no había en mí ni siquiera aliento. Mis ojos no dejaban de llorar y me vi a mí misma en su entierro.

Creo que mi mente intentaba mostrarme el futuro para ver si así me hacía a la idea; pero no; podría vivir ese momento miles de veces y no dejaría de doler y doler y doler y doler! Y seguir doliendo! Y cada vez más y más!

Porque perderlo yo no lo aceptaba! Ni ahora! Ni nunca! Ni jamás!

Entonces me levanté del suelo.

Quería estar todo lo cerca de él que pudiera, mientras tuviésemos tiempo.

Intenté controlar el ataque de llanto y sollozos; e intenté que mis lágrimas corrieran al menos quedamente para que mi hija notara mi llanto lo menos posible.

Me recosté de nuevo al lado de Terry, rodeándolo con mis brazos a él y a nuestra hija. Cómo hubiera querido que ahí se detuviera el tiempo. Pero el tiempo era algo que los tres teníamos contado y nos quedaba muy poco para estar juntos.

Ahí estábamos los tres, juntos y despidiéndonos; recostados en la misma cama, rodeados ellos dos por mis brazos; rodeada yo por su aroma. La familia que fuimos por tan sólo unos minutos.

Al ver el rostro de Terry me deleité en la visión de lo que yo más amo… pensar que posiblemente no vuelva a verlo nunca… muero de dolor tan sólo de pensarlo!

No! No puede ser que muera y yo no vuelva a verlo nunca más! No!

No quisiera ni siquiera parpadear, y odio las lágrimas que nublan mi visión, y no me dejan apreciarlo.

Si estos son los últimos momentos en que mis ojos lo observan, no quiero perderme nada. Terry amor, no te vayas… no te vayas. No te vayas!

No puedo concebir que sea cierto, que de verdad él quizás me deje. No es posible, no lo creo, esto es un sueño, una pesadilla, quiero despertar. Ya quiero despertar!

Su rostro impasible y hermoso, cuánto lo quiero. Terry, te quiero tanto! Despierta!

Extraño tu voz amor, tus palabras, no me digas que ya no despertarás, no me digas que no volverás a llamarme pecosa, o a decirme que me amas, o a volverme loca con tus bromas.

Despierta para que puedas volver a quedarte dormido, pero ahora entre mis brazos y sonriendo; con la promesa de un nuevo día frente a nosotros.

El nuevo día que anhelaba cuando amanecía entre tus brazos, pero que hoy amenaza con robarte de mi vida. Maldito futuro que amenaza con tu ausencia.

Debería detenerse el tiempo ahora mismo, tengo miedo de que avance.

Aunque hoy este dolor me quema por dentro, aún así, quisiera que este día durara para siempre; no me importaría llorar aquí junto a ti la eternidad entera, amor, no, no me importaría; porque tú estarías vivo.

Prefiero mil veces llorarte en esta cama, que saber que te has ido para siempre. Porque entonces el tiempo absurdo e implacable seguiría su andar sin reposo y exigiría de mí alcanzarle. Y yo no quiero caminar con el tiempo, amor, yo no quiero seguir viviendo.

No quiero que el tiempo traiga el consuelo, porque entonces intentará llegar su compañero el olvido. Malditos sean los dos! El consuelo y el olvido! Porque yo ni me resigno, ni me consuelo, ni te olvido!

No quiero que el tiempo me obligue a vivir una vida no deseada. Porque si tú te vas amor hoy… si tú me dejas… Terry amor mío, si tú me dejas… yo no quiero seguir viviendo, llévame mejor contigo.

Acaricio tu mejilla como antes, como siempre. Pero tú no haces lo mismo de antes o de siempre. Tú antes sonreías, tus labios hermosos que hablan dulzura se extendían en una ligera sonrisa, al sentir mis dedos sobre ellos. Por qué hoy no es así amor? Por qué?

Sonríeme de nuevo Terry, te lo ruego. Sonríeme de nuevo…

No lo haces… no lo haces cielo y yo siento que me muero.

Lloro tanto amor, por ti. Y al mismo tiempo tengo tanto miedo de dejar de llorar. No quiero que mis ojos te traicionen y que llegue el día que ya no lloren tu ausencia, quiero que lloren toda la vida; desde hoy y para siempre.

Quiero bañarme en mi llanto desde que el cielo se ilumina y hasta que el sol se oculta. Y, por las noches, también quiero llorarte entre mis sueños. Porque ni en mi inconciencia he de olvidarte, y ni aún en mis sueños dejaré de llorarte.

Cómo no llorar si la luz de tus ojos no ilumina más vida. Lloro como la rosa llora el cese del verano. Lloro como la luna llora el beso de la estrella en el ocaso.

Lloro como la penumbra, como la soledad, como la tristeza. Lloro sin ti, amor, como el niño, como el desamparado, como el solo.

Porque por un tiempo fui feliz y fui contigo.

Llegaste a mi vida iluminando la noche como una estrella cálida y serena. O como el sol cuando amanece y sus rayos se derraman en los campos fragantes y en las verdes veredas.

Como cuando me abrazabas, mi amor; como cuando me besabas, mi cielo. Como cuando estábamos juntos, cuando éramos felices, cuando éramos eternos. Te acuerdas, Terry?

Terry, acuérdate y despierta, te lo ruego.

Lloro porque el tiempo despiadado se ha escapado de mis manos dejándolas vacías y sin vida.

Lloro porque te vas, lloro porque me dejas, lloro porque te amo. Porque te amo y porque he de amarte toda la vida.

Porque ahora mismo mi mayor deseo sería partir contigo. Porque ya no estoy, porque ya no vivo, porque el sentido se ha muerto y porque de mí no queda sino la sombra de lo que fui, de lo que era, de lo que fuimos.

Tuve un ángel y lo he perdido. Fuiste mi ángel por un tiempo, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi cielo, mi esposo, mi amor, mi todo.

No me resigno mi amor! No me resigno! No me resigno y no lo haré nunca!

Cavaré con ríos de lágrimas y angustia el camino a mi tumba hasta el final de los tiempos. Bañada en llanto y dolor toda la vida andaré sobre esta tierra. Porque prohibido tengo el irme, pero mi alma lo desea. Porque debo quedarme, pero mi corazón te anhela.

De qué me sirve la vida si no estás conmigo? De qué sirve el aliento, el palpitar, el corazón, el sentido?

Para qué el amanecer en la tierra si tus ojos no lo verán? Para qué las rosas, para qué el ocaso, para qué el mar?

No te vayas mi amor te lo ruego.

No te vayas mi cielo, corazón mío, no te vayas, no me dejes, no me abandones. Ten presente en tu camino al otro mundo que has dejado alguien aquí más muerto que vivo.

**Porque mucho más muero hoy que vivo.**

Tuve un ángel y lo he perdido.

Tuve un amor y me ha dejado. Fui feliz. Fui feliz. FUI FELIZ!

Hace lo que parecería una eternidad yo fui feliz mi amor contigo a mi lado y qué se supone que haga hoy con lo que siento? Cómo le explico a mi corazón que no he de verte otra vez de nuevo?

Cómo le digo a mis manos que no han de sentir el roce de tu piel que alivia y refresca como la brisa en el verano? Cómo le digo a mi voz que no ha de acariciar tu oído nunca más?

Cómo le digo a mis labios, mi amor, que no les besarás jamás otra vez de nuevo? Cómo, mi amor, si aún no te vas y ya me haces falta?

Cómo me hago a la idea de no escucharte? De no reír contigo? De no hablarte? De no verte? De no saberte vivo?

Cómo le digo a mi cuerpo que la protección de tus brazos no volverá a mi vida? Que el árbol frondoso de tu amor no me cobija y que me he quedado expuesta a la lluvia, al calor, a la inclemencia, al tiempo?

Tuve un ángel mi amor! Yo tuve un ángel y lo he perdido.

El cielo no volverá a lucir jamás iluminado ante mis ojos. Ni la rosa despedirá su olor otra vez. Ni el ocaso brillará, ni el calor importará. Ni el campo, ni la arena, ni el mar. Nada tendrá sentido sin tus manos en las mías, sin tu calor en mi frío. Sin tu alma en mi vida.

Ay mi amor! Qué absurda la vida para el alma cuando le han robado la mitad que ama. Que despiadado el destino que no nos dejó estar juntos un poco más, un tiempo más, una vida más. No nos dejó crecer, no nos dejó vivir, no nos dejó amar.

Te amo mi amor!

Te amo y como daga se clava en mi pecho saber que tú también me amabas! Como lanza profunda hiriente y ardorosa en mis entrañas es la certeza de tus besos y caricias. La seguridad de que fuiste mío. De que me querías. De que me amabas.

Tuve un ángel! Tuve un ángel! Tuve un ángel y lo he perdido!

Terry! Yo no he tenido más amor que tú! Yo no he tenido más calor que tú! Ni antes de ti, ni después jamás, ni en la eternidad en el inicio, ni en la eternidad en el fin. Nunca. Jamás mi amor! Jamás!

Lloro! Sí! Lloro! Y qué más puedo hacer? Qué me queda por vivir si no una vida bañada en lágrimas y lamentos, en desesperación y desconsuelo?

Lloro porque contigo quisiera enterrarme, porque contigo quisiera morirme, porque contigo hoy he muerto.

Porque bañada en cenizas y restos la eternidad viviré si me dejas. Porque no podré vivir sin ti! Porque no quiero vivir sin ti! Porque me niego a vivir sin ti!

Porque llorando lavo mi pena y en cada sollozo vuelan fuera de mí pedazos de mi alma. Cuánto quisiera acariciarte mi amor con ellos y que abrieras los ojos.

Porque aún no te vas y yo mi amor, ya te extraño.

Extraño el azul de tu mirada, el azul de mi cielo, el azul de mi vida. Porque juraste que sería para siempre y no lo ha sido!

Juraste que las aguas azules profundas de tus ojos llenarían los míos y mi vida para siempre y no, mi amor, no lo ha sido.

Porque a mí con tu partida la vida me ha robado el alma, la serenidad, el aliento y la misma vida remanente; y me ha arrebatado implacable y despiadada el azul de mi corazón, el azul de mi vida, mi azul para siempre.

Azules antes de amor y hoy de tristezas me han invadido. Azules antes de ternura y hoy de dolor; antes de cariño y hoy de angustia; antes de adoración y hoy de sufrimiento. Azules hoy de dolor.

Azules de mi amor, de tu amor, de nuestro amor.

Lloro.

Lloro como la rosa, como el ocaso, como la aurora! Lloro como el cansado, como el que no tiene, como el que ha perdido.

Lloro como la lluvia le llora a las nubes y como ella cubre la tierra yo cubro mi rostro y mis manos, mi cuerpo, mi ser, mi vida. De lágrimas cansadas y sin freno. Solitarias y sin deseos, desoladas, sin esperanza, sin remedio.

No me dejes mi amor te lo ruego, no me dejes! Quiero morir! Quiero morir o dormir para siempre. Cerrar los ojos y soñar contigo. No me dejes!

No puedo vivir esta realidad sin ti. Es más de lo que logro comprender o aceptar; tolerar o vencer; superar o vivir. Me rebasa, me supera, me consume, me mata.

Lloro! Sí! Lloro!

Como el deseo le llora a la distancia. Como el solitario le llora al refugio. Como el amor le llora la muerte.

Tuve un ángel y mi ángel era hermoso. Tuve un ángel y él me protegía con sus alas. Tuve un ángel que llenaba de belleza toda mi alma. Tuve un ángel y fui amada.

Tuve un ángel. Y él, mi ángel, perfecto era entre mis brazos; lo cubría de besos y él me cubría de miradas. Me protegía con la fiereza del león y el celo de la pantera. Y cuidaba de mí con la delicadeza de la rosa, la ternura de una serena brisa; la sencillez de una caricia, de un susurro, de un tímido beso en la mejilla; y con la hermosura del amor que detenía el tiempo entre sus brazos.

Le amaba y me amaba. Y yo era feliz. Yo fui feliz un día. Yo tuve un ángel. Mi ángel me amaba. Me amaba y él era hermoso. Ángel entre mis brazos. Ángel arrebatado de mis brazos.

Ángel arrebatado de mi vida.

Te extraño mi amor. Cuánto te extraño! Te extraño y jamás he de olvidarte. Te amo y por siempre he de amarte. Más allá de la razón y la cordura, del deseo, la pasión y la locura.

Te amo con el alma y el sentido, con la cabeza, con el corazón, con el latido.

Te amo, mi amor.

Te ves tan hermoso, amor, como si estuvieras dormido…

Terry, me pregunto si estás sufriendo, ojala amor tan solo estés dormido y no sepas qué es lo que pasa. Quisiera ser fuerte amor y despedirme de ti como debería para que no sufrieras.

Quisiera decirte Terry no temas, yo nunca te olvidaré y jamás te irás de mi lado. Quisiera tener la fuerza suficiente para decirte que me resigno a que me dejes y me conformo con tu partida, decirte que vivirás en mi corazón toda la vida, en cada una de las sonrisas que tú me enseñaste, en cada uno de los besos que guardo en mi alma y que me diste un día. Que viviremos juntos en nuestra hija.

Quisiera decirte, vete tranquilo, te amé, te amo, te amaré; y hoy te dejo libre. Decirte en mi corazón vivirás y también en mis pinturas, y que ahí, amor, vivirás eternamente; ahí serás mi color, mi luz, mi vida, mi Azul para Siempre.

Azules antes de amor.

Quisiera ser fuerte, corazón, y dejarte ir en paz, para que no sufras más de lo que ya lo haces; pero no puedo.

No puedo Terry, perdóname, no puedo.

No puedo decirte te dejo ir, porque no sé cómo podría jamás hacer tal cosa. No puedo decirte que me resigno a guardar tu recuerdo en mi corazón, porque no es verdad. Yo no me resigno a un recuerdo, amor mío, yo te necesito en el día a día, en las mañanas nuevas y en los futuros días. En el porvenir, en el horizonte, en la vida.

No me resigno a que seas un pasado, ni a que tu vida termine hoy. Eres tan joven amor, tienes tanto por vivir, tanto que dar; tu corazón maravilloso todavía tiene mucho que ofrecer. Tantos planes, cielo, tantos planes que tenías. Tantos sueños, tantos deseos.

Deseabas una familia, tanto o más que yo, porque tu corazón puro como el agua clara jamás negó la posibilidad al amor como el mío. Si pudiera Terry, cambiaría lugares contigo. Me dejaría morir ahora mismo si con eso despertaras.

Y te juro que me iría al otro mundo feliz de saber que estás vivo. Que cumplirás tus sueños, que seguirás tu vida y que serás tú quien cuidará de nuestra hija. Y es que tú le harías mayor bien, corazón, tú serías mejor que yo.

El cielo lo sabe, sí, amor, sí; yo cambiaría lugares contigo. Y sería feliz, dormiría para siempre con una sonrisa en los labios sabiéndote a ti dichoso y lleno de vida. Nadie en este mundo merece más la vida que tú, Terry, mi amor.

Nadie merece más los amaneceres y las auroras, o el canto de las aves; nadie encierra en sus ojos el brillo de la estrella en el ocaso o en sus manos la tersura de la espuma de los mares.

Nadie jamás es, ni fue, ni será como tú. El mundo mismo pierde tanto con tu partida. No te vayas amor, déjame irme yo en tu lugar. Déjame ser yo quien parta y se aleje y quien observe desde el cielo tu luminosa sonrisa y tu rostro sereno.

No te vayas Terry, quédate conmigo un poco más. Qué te parece toda la vida? No te vayas, amor, no me dejes. Todavía las rosas tienen aroma, corazón mío. Todavía el arcoiris tiene color.

El arcoiris tiene color, amor, todavía lo tiene. No te vayas, no te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Vuelve de ese sueño que quiere arrebatarte de mis brazos, vuelve de esa inconciencia que pelea por separarte de mi lado. No te vayas corazón, vuelve conmigo.

Tienes mucho por vivir.

Yo te amo.

Yo aún te necesito.

Yo todavía tengo en mi corazón mucho que darte, amor, corazón mío, no te vayas, regresa, hazlo por mí, y si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por ella. Ella también te necesita, ella también te ama, ella también va a extrañarte mucho.

Vuelve a mí, amor… vuelve a nosotras…

Dios! No te lo lleves…

Seguí llorando mientras mi hija estaba muy tranquila, de pronto parecía quedarse dormida un instante. Luego abría los ojos otra vez.

Me perdí en sus ojitos que eran idénticos a los de su papá, a esos ojos que yo ya no vería nunca más. Estaba decidida a vivir por ella, mi hija, toda mi vida; su amor me impulsaba a no dejarme vencer. Mi hija me necesitaba.

Pero aun así, el dolor de perderlo a él, de perder a Terry, era algo que yo jamás superaría. Jamás siquiera iba a aceptarlo. Jamás me haría a la idea de que nos dejó, de que la vida nos lo quitó así, de repente. No. Yo nunca aceptaría su muerte, ni su partida. Nunca le iba a decir adiós y jamás iba a dejar de amarlo.

Mi niña se quedó dormida rodeado de mi abrazo sobre el pecho de su papá y yo también después dormí un poco. Creo que fueron sólo unos minutos.

Soñé con él. Con Terry y con nuestra hija. Estábamos en nuestra casa y él se veía muy feliz; los tres estábamos juntos y sonrientes. Él tenía a nuestra hija en los brazos y yo los admiraba con el corazón lleno de alegría.

Mi propio llanto volvió a despertarme, ni aún en la inconciencia yo olvidaba el dolor de esas últimas horas juntos. Estaba segura que ni aún dormida yo encontraría jamás el consuelo a su partida. Él, con su partida, se llevaba todo, mi alegría, mi paz, mi corazón. Mi misma vida.

Abrí los ojos anegados por las lágrimas otra vez y vi a mi hija que había despertado, posiblemente se asustó con mi llanto espontáneo, pero al observarla entre mis lágrimas que no cesaban, la vi sonriendo. Se veía tan hermosa, como un pequeño angelito. Pequeñita en el ancho pecho de su papá, viéndome risueña.

Sostenía todavía con su diminuta mano el dedo de Terry y emitía murmullos muy ligeros, como si estuviera feliz.

La vi tan inocente y confiada, queriendo tanto a su papá, negándose a despedirse y feliz de sentirlo cerca un momento.

Entre mis lágrimas intenté sonreírle, quise ser feliz con ella, aunque sabía que sería imposible desde ese día en adelante.

La acaricié con mi mano, así como estaba abrazada a los dos sobre la cama, mi niña sonreía; y mis ojos se llenaros de lágrimas de nuevo.

Entonces escuché el más hermoso sonido que exista en este mundo. La más deliciosa melodía que jamás hubiera alcanzado mis oídos. El viento trajo a mí un susurro.

- Candy…

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer!

fabs

* * *

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_


	32. Chapter 32

**Azul para Siempre**

**Por**

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXXII**

- Candy…

Largo rato después Candy estaba en el pasillo, de pie afuera de la habitación de Terry.

Cuando lo escuchara llamar su nombre unos momentos antes, se había sobresaltado y bajado de la cama apresuradamente, observándole con insistencia; al parecer él seguía inconciente, pero llamó su nombre, no lo había soñado, él de verdad la había llamado.

Entonces salió rápidamente con su hija en brazos y llamó al personal de guardia para luego devolver a la nena a los cuneros.

Ahora estaba sola afuera del cuarto de Terry, mientras médicos y enfermeras lo atendían adentro.

Había pasado ya un largo rato y sólo veía entrar y salir personal y aparatos para pruebas médicas, nadie le había dicho nada; y ella, en el fondo, temía lo que pudieran decirle; se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la maravillosa sensación de su voz tocando su oído y no quería que nadie le robara la esperanza que ese único susurro de sus labios le había traído a su corazón.

Con ojos incrédulos de repente vio abrirse la puerta a su costado y separándose un poco de la pared, observó cómo Terry era llevado por el personal médico pasillo abajo. Fijó la mirada en el rostro de Terry recostado en la cama que empujaba el personal, y lo vio parpadear muy levemente, notó en ese gesto el mismo de cuando él se quedaba lentamente dormido y se resistía. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

El Dr. Franco salió detrás del personal que llevaba a Terry y se paró junto a ella para informarle el estado del paciente; sin embargo el semblante de la joven mujer le preocupó un poco.

- Señora – le llamó a su costado haciendo que ella girara a verlo – se siente bien?

La mirada perdida de Candy y el evidente cansancio que mostraba no pasaban desapercibidos para el personal, ni para nadie que la viera ahí de pie absorta en sus cavilaciones.

Pero, a pesar de la preocupación del médico por ella, a Candy le preocupaba más otra cosa; ni siquiera respondió a su pregunta, pensó en hacerle otra más importante para ella.

- Cómo está? – dijo ansiosamente.

- Necesitamos hacer algunos estudios.

Escudriñó al médico con ojos anhelantes.

- Pero me llamó – explicó –. Él mencionó mi nombre.

- Quizás fue un reflejo del cerebro, es común que eso ocurra.

Negó con la cabeza.

- No, no. Y ahora mismo yo lo he visto mover los párpados.

- Necesitamos hacer algunos estudios – señaló el médico –. Lo que puedo decirle es que sus signos están estables; tan pronto tenga noticias se las daré.

El médico se mostraba escéptico, pero ella sujetaba su tímida esperanza con férrea voluntad.

- Él me llamó – insistió con la mirada hacia el pasillo, hablando más para sí misma –; y casi abrió los ojos hace un momento. Yo lo vi.

- Le avisaré en cuanto tenga los resultados – informó el médico antes de retirarse.

- Yo lo vi – susurró Candy de nuevo.

El cirujano se alejó entonces de ella, y Candy se quedó de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación de su esposo. Con la mirada perdida en el pasillo por donde se habían llevado a Terry para hacerle los estudios pertinentes, se quedó mucho rato inmóvil y silenciosa; conciente solamente de la cálida sensación que la voz de Terry había producido en su corazón; negándose a cualquier mal pensamiento que intentara arrebatarle su esperanza.

Se encontraba sola, no supo donde estaban los demás y tampoco estaba muy conciente de su ausencia. En su mundo existían sólo dos personas en ese momento: Terry y su hija, nadie más.

Se encaminó a los cuneros casi por inercia, inconcientemente, y una vez ahí, apoyó la mano en el cristal que la separaba de su hija.

- Tú lo hiciste despertar, amor – susurró a su pequeña a la distancia.

Su pequeña bebé estaba dormida plácidamente, cubierta por una ligera manta color azul que Terry le comprara antes de nacer, cuando pensaban que era un varón.

- Ves cuánto te ama tu papi, amor? – le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos –, despertó cuando tú lo tomabas con tu manita.

Se le derramaron las lágrimas.

Dentro de las horas terribles de su amarga espera por Terry, dentro del cúmulo de emociones amargas y llenas de dolor que la pérdida cercana de él le habían provocado; esa inocente bebé que había nacido de ella, era lo único que había logrado mantenerla en pie.

Sólo por ella no se volvió loca de dolor, sólo por ella la idea de morir junto con Terry para alcanzarle, había sido pasajera e incoherente; sólo por ella estaba entera todavía.

Y ahora sentía que Terry había reaccionado por el inmenso amor que le tenía él también a la hija de los dos. Una tímida sonrisa cruzó su rostro que lloraba, pensando que Dios le había hecho el milagro a ella y a su hija de no quitarles lo que más amaban.

Algo en su interior le pedía que no se ilusionara, que mantuviera la calma, que quizás el médico tenía razón y todo había sido un reflejo simplemente; pero, el amor que alojaba en su corazón para él gritaba alegre en su pecho, con voz decidida y resonante que él había despertado, que la había llamado; que los milagros existen y que tuviera fe; fe en que pronto se recuperaría y saldría definitivamente de ese sueño que había intentado alejarlo de las dos.

Se alejó del cristal desde donde observaba a su hija y se dirigió a la habitación de Terry de nuevo. Se sentó en una silla cercana y apoyando el rostro entre las manos cansadas estuvo mucho tiempo sin moverse, casi sin respirar.

Muchos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Y a veces, la tímida esperanza del regreso de su amor intentaba escurrírsele entre las manos, por más que ella procurara lo contrario. Porque mientras más tiempo pasaba sin saber nada, más lejana su esperanza le parecía.

Su corazón se resistía y gritaba alegre, pero su alma aún seguía angustiada.

Un sinfín de emociones se alojaban en su pecho, mientras esperaba las noticias del médico lejano; sensaciones de alegría, de reposo a veces la inundaban y sus ojos cristalinos casi sonreían para luego llorar otra vez más amargamente al ver el correr de las horas sin respuesta, mientras esa tímida luz en su corazón amenazaba con seguir apagándose lentamente hasta no tener respuesta.

En la sala de espera casi vacía dolorosos sollozos escapándose de ella la rodeaban, mezclándose en el viento con trozos de alegrías, con pedazos de sueños, fragmentos de anhelos y la voz de él que la seguía.

Estuvo mucho tiempo ahí sentada sin hablar con nadie, sola y sumida en su dolor y desasosiego; hasta que alguien sin rostro se acercó para decirle que su esposo estaba de nuevo en su habitación.

Le escuchó como en un sueño y se levantó aún soñando de su silla. No entendía por qué no había notado el ir y venir de los médicos y por qué pasó desapercibido para ella cuando regresaran a Terry a su cuarto.

De pie tomando la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de él, tomó un largo respiro, despejó su cabeza en un movimiento decidido y convencida para enfrentar lo que fuera, luego de un momento, entró al cuarto.

Entré entonces y lo vi de nuevo, se veía tan sereno, volteé a todas partes y estaba solo. No había enfermeras ni médicos como antes. Mi amor estaba solo sobre su cama. Habían retirado de él todos los aparatos y noté, parada junto a la puerta, que el monitor del ritmo cardíaco ya no emitía ningún sonido, le habían desconectado.

Me acerqué lentamente y me paré a sus pies, viéndole de frente al rostro dormido. Recostado sobre la almohada se veía imposiblemente hermoso, mi amor era entonces como una visión celestial. Con los ojos cerrados parecía un ángel sereno. Entendí entonces que se había ido.

Acerqué mis manos a sus pies cubiertos por la frazada, estaban inmóviles.

- Estás frío, amor – susurré.

Terry me dejó, Terry me dejó, Terry me dejó.

Quise entenderlo, pero no podía. Acaricié con ambas manos sus pies que no se movían y luego volteé a verlo al rostro de nuevo, seguía impasible. Estuve de pie callada lo que me pareció un siglo, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en la sensación de sus pies en mis manos. Como si tomándolos con ellas pudiera evitar que él se marchara.

- Estás tan frío, amor…

Creo que una lágrima nueva se derramó de mis ojos, pero no lo supe con certeza, era entonces incapaz de notar ni aún mi propio llanto. Había llorado tanto que el agua de mis ojos ya ni siquiera dolía al salir de mi alma. Era común para mí llorar ya, y entendí que sería común para mí llorar toda la vida.

Yo nunca iba a dejar de llorarle.

Quise observar sus pies cubiertos y grabar en mi memoria esa imagen, tenía ya tan poco tiempo para estar junto a él.

Me alcanzó eso entonces, la idea del poco tiempo que me quedaba para verle y fue como si una herida nueva en mi corazón se abriera, como si alguien introdujera ambas manos; y cuando el frío de sus pies alcanzó mi conciencia, esas manos separaron los extremos de la herida en mi pecho con fuerza. El corazón se desgarró rabioso y yo apreté los labios para no gritar, lagrimas violentas salieron de mis ojos, este dolor era tanto y tan hondo.

Tenía tan poco tiempo junto a él. Tan poco. Tan poquito. Ni siquiera tenía esos minutos, él ya me había dejado.

Fue entonces como si una neblina me rodeara y me hundiera en una pesadilla de la que ansiaba despertar, pero el dolor en mi alma me decía que esto no era un sueño, que yo no estaba dormida, y que tenía mucha vida en mi interior para sufrir mi pena. Mucha, tanta, demasiada y él sin nada. Mi amor sin nada.

Recordé entonces que en algún momento en estos días de espera terrible había encontrado en mi bolso, que Annie trajo consigo desde mi casa junto con ropa para nosotros tres, mi hija, Terry y yo; encontré en él, en mi bolso, un día de éstos, mi agenda; no sé por qué, en la nebulosa realidad que vivía, analicé el interior y encontré entonces en su protector de plástico la rosa que había guardado ahí meses atrás.

Entonces, cuando encontré esa rosa, el momento del cual ésta provenía me capturó de pronto, prisionera de su aroma; ésta era una de las muchísimas rosas con que Terry había decorado mi entonces departamento cuando me pidió que me casara con él.

Recordé que la había guardado porque era más especial que ninguna, conmemoraba el día de su propuesta, el de nuestro reencuentro y el de cuando supimos que esperábamos un bebé.

Parada en ese cuarto de hospital, tocando sus pies inmóviles, recordé la sensación que me invadió al tomar esa rosa, estaba seca, marchita; muchas veces la había visto ya antes resguardada en mi agenda, y siempre me traía sensaciones felices al corazón, pero esa vez, esta vez, ahora, era diferente.

La rigidez de sus secos pétalos, marchitos y sin vida entre mis dedos, me hicieron pensar que así también mis recuerdos, luego de su partida, habrían de marchitarse igualmente. Y éstos, mis recuerdos de él, de su voz, de su sonrisa; habrían un día de palidecer en mi mente, igual que la rosa en mis manos, sucumbiendo al tiempo y a la vida; a tanta vida que tenía yo por delante y a tanto tiempo que transcurriría todavía, pero ya sin él.

Y yo no quería esto, yo no quería que mis recuerdos se marchitaran, yo quería seguir sintiendo su presencia en mi corazón viva y real toda la vida.

Lloré de nuevo amargamente tocando sus pies, deseando con todo mi corazón guardar en lo más profundo de mi memoria la sensación de su cuerpo junto a mí. Si me habían arrebatado su vida, su calor, su amor, su compañía; que no me arrebataran también los recuerdos.

Que jamás éstos se marchiten, ruego al cielo, que nunca me dejen, que me atormenten y me persigan, que me hagan llorar de día y de noche, extrañando su amor, extrañando a mi amor; y que lastimen y abran mi herida, porque mientras más le sufra y mientras más le llore, más tiempo en mi corazón quedará su huella.

No, que nadie me robe mis recuerdos y que nunca se sequen como esa flor que sujetara marchita entre mis manos.

Que mi corazón no le olvide y que mi alma no le deje ir; que lo guarde para siempre. Como para siempre juramos un día que estaríamos juntos.

Quiero verle en mi mente sonriendo del otro lado de la mesa, en ese restaurante de Chicago, el caballero de las rosas le llama Pauna. Mi caballero de las rosas, mi galante caballero de las rosas.

Vestía de blanco y yo le acusaba de casanova, me había mandado veinticuatro rosas justo un día después de conocernos.

Y de rosas llenó mi vida, y también ese día, cuando me pidió que fuera su esposa por segunda ocasión y yo acepté; libre al fin para amarlo; ese día que supimos que esperábamos un bebé, ese día también me había llenado de rosas. Creó un paraíso de rosas en mi propia casa. El caballero de las rosas. Mi caballero de las rosas. Mi amor.

Tanto amor, tanto y tanto en mi corazón y él ya no está para dárselo.

Y hoy la rosa marchita en mi agenda, ya no era dulce a mis ojos; ni feliz, ni luminoso su recuerdo. Era éste, su recuerdo, triste, doloroso y profético; porque así también como ella, como esa rosa, un día mi amor se marchitó de pronto y alguien, no sé quién, ni por qué, le arrebató de mi y de nuestra hija.

Y su recuerdo habría también de marchitarse quizás. Y yo dejaría de escuchar su voz en mi memoria tan clara, y disfrutar la imagen en mi mente de su rostro y sus manos; y su sonrisa, y sus ojos. Y él se habría ido, dejando mis recuerdos marchitos y la vida marchita también.

Y lo que más me dolía, si algo puede doler más que perder al amor de mi vida; era que nuestra hija jamás le habría conocido; eso me partía el corazón; y me hacía sufrir tanto como si la vida misma se me fuera de las manos y el alma se escapara en trozos dibujando sollozos que volaban a mi alrededor, saliendo y doliendo de mi alma.

Y ella, mi niña, mi niñita, no podría ni tan sólo recordarle. Y yo tendría la tarea de mostrárselo, de mostrarle quién había sido su papá, ese que tanto le amó, aún antes de conocerla, pero sólo en mis pinturas. Porque ella no pudo conocerlo.

Ella no pudo, y yo tendría que mostrarle mis pinturas, ésas que él llenó de sí mismo, ésas inundadas de azul, como sus ojos y como él, como su amor y como el mío; de azul como su vida, como el cielo y como el mar, como el mar de sus ojos. Y sólo ahí le conocería, y aprendería de él viviendo de mis recuerdos, pero cómo entonces podría ser que el tiempo amenazara con borrarlo de mí? Como esa rosa marchita?

Mi bebita no pudo conocer a su papá. Terry.

Duele, amor, duele tanto y tanto. Duele mi herida y tu ausencia, duele mi amor y la carencia del tuyo. Duele perderte y tener que soltarte. Duele, duele el alma y el respiro, duele el corazón y el aliento, el vivir y el latido.

Si alguien supiera como acabar con el dolor yo le agradecería que me lo dijera. Si alguien tuviera el remedio y la técnica para sacar el corazón del pecho y dejar de vivir, viviendo, yo le rogaría me lo dijera. Porque yo necesitaba vivir, vivir por ella; pero moría también, moría con él. Y me alcanzaría el tiempo sin vivir, pero viviendo.

**Sin vivir viviendo. **

Porque él se había ido.

Acerqué, vencida por el mundo, mi rostro a sus pies. Lo apoyé en ellos. El cielo completo me había caído en la espalda, me había vencido, el destino, la vida, la muerte, todo había ganado la batalla contra mí y contra mi amor. Me lo habían arrebatado al fin.

- Dios mío – susurré contra la frazada entre mis lágrimas –. Dios mío, no te lo lleves. Yo no tengo nada – sollocé –. Tú tienes muchos ángeles contigo, y yo sólo tengo uno. No me lo quites. Yo sólo tengo uno…

Recordé entonces de nuevo a mi hija, mi bebé, nuestra bebé; su carita me llegó de pronto y fue ya no como si unas manos abrieran mi herida, sino como si ellas, decididas y fuertes, sacaran definitivo el corazón de mi pecho.

Lo tomaron con fuerza y jalaron hacia fuera, y yo me desangraba viva mientras la carita de mi hija me sonreía inocente en mi memoria. Quise llorar, quise gritar, quise hincarme en el piso llena de dolor y clamar a voz en cuello mi sufrimiento, pero no pude. Terry movió los pies.

Me separé de la cama apresurada y lo vi a la distancia a la cara. Tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Hola amor – habló todavía y sonrió levemente.

Su voz sonaba más hermosa que en mis recuerdos. Si esto era un sueño, yo no quería despertar.

Escuché entonces un sonido proveniente de mi costado derecho, pasos de alguien, volteé y era el cirujano. Escudriñé su rostro limpiando el mío mojado y le vi sonriendo, me pareció incomprensible.

Cuando se paró a un costado de la cama de Terry, dijo unas frases que sonaron como una ensoñación.

- Sr. Grandchester – se dirigió al ángel en la cama –, tengo ya todos los resultados de sus exámenes.

Nos explicó a los dos que todo había resultado satisfactorio y que Terry estaba sano. Tan sano como siempre. No lo entendí. Hablé y mi voz sonó como quien no habla en mucho tiempo, se quebraba en un timbre extraño y confundido.

- Cómo? – pregunté.

- Sra., su esposo está totalmente sano – creo que sonrió y yo parpadeé confundida –, los estudios dieron resultados normales – continuó –. Como les decía hace un momento, invertimos prácticamente todo el día de hoy, desde que despertó en la mañana, para hacer un estudio exhaustivo buscando cualquier anomalía, pero no hemos encontrado ya ninguna. Por la mañana se sentía todavía confundido, cierto Sr. Grandchester?

- Sí, como si estuviera soñando – habló de nuevo y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza.

- Pero a este momento le veo por completo lúcido. Cómo se siente?

- Perfectamente – su voz serena otra vez mientras mi corazón temblaba.

- Y se le ve muy bien, es usted muy joven y tiene una salud envidiable, le daré de alta muy pronto. Pronto ya estará en casa.

La palabra se adentró en mi mente poco a poco.

- En casa? – musité.

El médico me vio preocupado.

- Sra. ya no hay nada que temer – intentó tranquilizarme y yo lo veía casi sin parpadear –, ahora le pediría que descansara un poco.

Negué con la cabeza despacio y él le habló a Terry entonces.

- Su esposa necesita reposo, no ha sido nada fácil para ella todo esto, con el parto tan reciente y tantas horas de espera. Hágala descansar.

- Lo haré – sentí sus ojos en mí, pero me era imposible voltear a verlo todavía.

Tomé algo de control sobre mí misma y pregunté sobre lo único importante en ese momento.

- Doctor – volteó e verme y yo le hablé como si estuviera soñando, impávida e inmóvil –. Terry… – su nombre ardió en mi boca y mi alma se estremeció agitando mi corazón –. Él… necesitará algún cuidado especial?

- No – negó –, ninguno fuera de lo normal. Reposo, nada de esfuerzos, comer bien.

- Alguna dieta especial o algo así?

- No – negó de nuevo –, nada en particular.

- Tenemos que venir a algún estudio de seguimiento después?

- Bueno – dudó –, en dos semanas les programaré una consulta, pero es meramente rutina. Yo les diré entonces si será necesario volver después, pero lo dudo.

Asentí aunque aún no entendía del todo.

- Sr. Grandchester – se dirigió a él –, los dejo entonces. Le pediría que no se esfuerce demasiado por unos días, sobre todo por lo invasivo de la cirugía, pero haga su vida normal, escuche a su cuerpo, él le irá marcando lo que puede y lo que no puede hacer. Vendré más tarde a revisarlo – sonrió y luego se puso serio de pronto –. Lo que sí le voy a pedir es que cuide a su esposa – volteó conmigo –, me preocupa más ella que usted, necesita mucho reposo, es increíble por todo lo que ha pasado y que esté de una pieza.

- No tengo nada – refuté.

- Si me permite Sr. Grandchester – lo vio a él –. Tiene usted una esposa magnífica.

- Lo sé – su voz pausada me hizo cerrar los ojos un momento otra vez.

Entonces el médico salió y nos quedamos solos.

Con las manos apoyadas en el borde la cama, de pie frente a él, no me atrevía a mirarlo. Había estado serena todo ese tiempo frente al médico, pero todo saldría a la superficie en cuanto lo viera a los ojos, yo lo sabía.

- Ven, amor – me habló.

Negué con la cabeza y lágrimas nuevas se apresuraron a mis ojos.

- Ven, princesa.

Entonces pasó. Todo salió a la superficie. Empecé a llorar abundantemente y alzando la vista me encontré con la de él, me alejé de la cama un paso, era todo como una visión que yo no quería que terminara.

- Ven, princesa – me llamó de nuevo y el nombre con que me llamaba me hizo sollozar fuertemente.

Quería ir con él como me pedía, pero sentía que si me movía de donde estaba, la visión desaparecería y el sueño terminando me enfrentaría a la verdad de que todo esto era producto de mi imaginación. Y mi ángel me dejaría al fin.

Me limpié furiosamente los ojos, enojada con las lágrimas que no me dejaban verlo con claridad, ni admirar esos ojos que yo amaba. Pero estos desobedientes no dejaban de llorar y su voz a la distancia no hacía más que hacer temblar mi alma cada vez más y más.

Lo sentí removerse en la cama, lo sentí ponerse de pie, quise evitar que lo hiciera temiendo que algo pudiera lastimarlo, pero no pude, no me salía palabra alguna. Se paró alto frente a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos.

- Aquí estoy, amor – susurró y besó mi cabeza desde arriba –. Aquí estoy.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, y me apretó con mayor fuerza contra su pecho. Entonces lo entendí. Lo comprendí al fin y lloré todavía más.

Protegida entre sus brazos tenía mi oído en su pecho y entonces escuché su corazón. Sollocé muy fuerte y lloré mucho más todavía. Era el sonido de su corazón que le anunciaba al mío que no se había ido de mí.

- Amor – susurró –, ya no llores.

Acarició mi cabello y tomó mi rostro para verme a los ojos. Lo vi hermoso como nunca y sus ojos azules que me miraban preocupados mostraban todas esas cosas que yo tanto había temido perder. Estaban llenos de amor para mí.

- Ya no llores, amor – repitió.

No pude complacerlo, contrario a lo que pedía, lloré con mayor abundancia; ver su rostro cercano al mío, sus ojos azules y bellos, y escuchar su voz hablándome me hizo llorar fuertemente. Estaba tan confundida.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no atinaba a pronunciar palabra alguna. Quería decirle que estaba feliz, pero que había estado muy triste antes, mucho muy triste.

Quería explicarle que me sentía como en un sueño y que tenía mucho miedo de despertar, quería rogarle que no me dejara, que jamás amenazara de nuevo con dejarme, que sin él no podía vivir, que nuestro bebé no era un varón como él creía, sino una niña, que las dos lloramos mucho por él y la mala fortuna que nos lo quería robar.

Quería hablar y explicarle y en un momento deseé poder sacar el corazón de mi pecho para ponerlo en sus manos que me abrazaban, para que él mismo viera que en mí no habitaba nadie más que él; y que si vivía era sólo por el calor de su persona que hoy me envolvía. Quería hablar tanto y pensaba en tanto, pero no me salía palabra alguna.

Ajusté mis brazos alrededor de él y él los suyos alrededor mío, sentí como si me fundiera en su cuerpo y disfruté en silencio la llenura de mi alma y el tibio latido de su corazón que alentaba al mío.

Entonces Terry alcanzó muy despacio, inclinándose lentamente, mis labios con los suyos y me acarició con un beso delicado. El toque de sus labios en los míos fue mágico, cálido y dulce, y mojé las mejillas de los dos con mis lágrimas de amor por él.

Lloré más y más; y él susurraba cosas bonitas contra mi mejilla. Entonces entendí lo que más quería decirle y lo hice.

- Te amo – había ideado que fuera un susurro, pero hablé tan fuerte que todo el cuarto retumbó –. Te amo, Terry, te amo.

Mi amor me presionó contra él y habló tan fuerte como yo.

- Yo también te amo, amor – respondió.

Continuará...

* * *

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_

* * *

**NOTA:**

Agosto 16 de 2011:

Hola chicas! Primero que nada, mil gracias por sus comentarios, ha sido muy lindo compartir con ustedes Azul para Siempre, cada uno de sus comentarios quisiera agradecérselos cada vez porque todos los leo pero lástima que FF no da la opción para conversar, en fin que por aquí se los agradezco a todas y cada una, las que me han contactado tanto por ApS como por Vivir de Amor o Sueña Conmigo... o la parodia (jajaja) es un gusto leerlas, saber qué opinan de la historia y estar en contacto con ustedes y hacer nuevas amistades, finalmente ese es el propósito principal, pienso yo, estar en contacto las candyfans, conocernos y frecuentarnos, gracias por ello!

A las que leen sin comentar no sean así! jajaja comenten lo que les ha parecido, den sus opiniones y dejen que las conozcamos.

En segundo lugar esto es para avisarles que ApS ya está a sólo 2 caps del final, viene el 33, y el 34 ya es el final. Rápido vdd? jaja pues les tocó encontrar el fic ya terminado así que sólo me esperaron que lo releyera y listo, las que lo leyeron al tiempo que lo escribía esperaban cada lunes por cap nuevo...

No vi por aquí ninguna intentando hacer campaña Live Granchester jaja es que creo que pasó muy rápido jajaja esta campaña era una serie de correos de las chicas con firmas digamos jaja para que no pasara lo que temimos todas que pasaría, ustedes me entienden ;)

Y pues la campaña me convenció jajaja no es cierto, siempre supe que así sería tal como está en este cap 32...

Bueno, chicas, las veo en los últimos 2 caps, hoy subiré el 33 y luego viene el 34 y listo, ApS ha terminado, espero les haya gustado y me acompañen en Vivir de Amor, el cual está en proceso, y tendrán la primicia esta vez aquí en FF...

Las quiero mucho, gracias por leer Azul para Siempre, este fic tiene un lugar en mi corazón entrañable, fue mi primer fic y el que me di el gusto de hacer a mi total parecer. Además terry es el hombre de mis sueños! lo amooo!

Gracias por leerlo, ya sólo por eso tienen un lugar en mi corazón y las considero mis amigas, Dios las bendiga! un abrazo!

fabs


	33. Chapter 33

Azul para Siempre

**Por **

**Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo ****XXXIII**

Aunque para Candy al principio fue difícil de creer, Terry estaba por completo sano; ella seguía terriblemente herida por los días pasados, había sufrido demasiado, pero poco a poco fue aceptando la realidad de que él estaba con ella. La feliz realidad de que jamás la dejaría.

Porque, aunque ella no lo sabía, Terry jamás volvería a sufrir nada semejante y estarían juntos, tal como lo prometieron, para toda la vida, para siempre.

Candy seguía llorando rodeada en mi abrazo; quise buscar la mejor manera para confortarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, si yo mismo tenía el corazón roto. Así que estuve en silencio sosteniéndola contra mi cuerpo.

Estuve en la inconciencia aparente, pero se sentía como un sueño nebuloso y confuso; cuando estaba en el baño y sentí desvanecerme lentamente aquella mañana, su nombre fue lo último que dije susurrando y su cara lo último que vi en mi mente. La ansiaba intensamente.

Después, cuando abrí los ojos, era como si hubiera tenido que esforzarme demasiado, no podía despertar por lo que pareció un siglo, pero en un momento sentí como si algo me jalara hacia arriba, y sujeté con fuerza, aquello que a mí me sostenía, asiéndome a eso como a la esperanza de vida.

Todavía al abrir los ojos; darme cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo todo de terminar me era abrumador y angustiante. Inimaginable era para mí el dolor de verme cerca de perderla un día, por eso la entendía muy bien.

Ella seguía mojando mi ropa con sus lágrimas, desahogando su pena; y sentí como si por sus ojos yo también llorara.

Me era penoso sentirme así de atribulado cuando debía confortarla, la abracé muy fuerte; pero sus ojos que yo amaba no dejaban de llorar, y su alma que anhelaba la mía y su corazón que el mío adoraba, la herían con pensamientos confusos y sensaciones amargas, donde el dolor de los pasados días aún no la abandonaba del todo. Tenía el corazón roto y el mío también sufría.

La atraje conmigo para sentarnos en el sofá de la habitación, lo hice sin soltarla de mi abrazo. Cuando nos sentamos tomé una de sus manos y la coloqué en mi pecho, esperaba que sentir mi corazón, que sólo late por ella, la relajara un poco.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, sollozaba ligeramente y con las manos quise secar sus lágrimas, besé su frente y cuando se sintió un poco más serena volteó a verme con los ojos anegados de agua triste. La abracé muy fuerte y me hundí en su mirada verde llena de luz y hermosura, que aunque anegada en llanto me enternecía hasta la médula.

- Estás bien? – sollozó y me enterneció su preocupación por mí y su mirada anhelante en mis ojos –. Te sientes bien?

- Me siento muy bien, amor – intenté tranquilizarla y besé su frente de nuevo –. Ya no llores.

- Ay Terry! – me vio angustiada –, ibas a dejarme.

Le sonreí a la distancia de un suspiro, tomando con la mano su carita que lloraba.

- Imposible muñequita – besé su nariz y la vi de nuevo a los ojos –. Cómo puedo dejarte, si yo aún no he terminado de amarte?

Sonrió por un momento y pensé que se había consolado, pero entonces cuando hablé soltó todo su llanto otra vez, y se refugió en mi pecho.

Me dolía mucho verla así, pero la entendía muy bien. Supe que tenía que dejarle llorar la angustia por completo. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no atinaba a pensar en ninguna. En ese momento yo sólo quería verla de nuevo sonreír para mí.

Su cuerpo se agitaba en sollozos contra mi pecho, acaricié su rostro con el mío; sentados los dos en el sofá. La sensación de Candy entre mis brazos era lo más parecido a la gloria, la descripción exacta de la felicidad.

Sentí la tela del sencillo vestido que portaba, su cabello recogido y el leve frío de sus manos en las mías. Me dolió todo por dentro pensando en lo que habría ella vivido estos días, y cómo tuvo a nuestro hijo por completo sola. Pensé que eso no me lo perdonaría jamás, que ella hubiera dado a luz sola y además angustiada por mí.

Maldije el momento en el que no atendí los malestares, las tantas veces en las que ella insistió en que viéramos un médico y yo me negué. De no haber sido tan testarudo quizás esto no habría pasado y no habríamos estado tan cerca de perdernos uno al otro.

Me separé de ella para tomar sus manos entre las mías. Sonreí por dentro al ver que las dos cabían en una sola de las mías, eran tan pequeñas, tan delicadas; las acerqué a mis labios, y las besé mientras sentía sus ojos en mí y notaba los ligeros sollozos que despedía todavía.

Si yo perdiera esas manos que hoy sujetaba entre las mías, y si su dueña, su hermosa dueña, desapareciera un día de mi vida; creo que me volvería loco de dolor.

Entonces giré el rostro hacia su cuerpo, y vi donde mi hijo había estado abrigado antes de nacer; sentí un nudo en la garganta, yo debí haber estado ahí con ella, con los dos.

Con la mirada en su cuerpo en evidente cansancio, con el parto tan reciente, moviéndose ligero en sollozos de tristeza, algo viajó de mi garganta a mis ojos, porque cuando ella tomó mi rostro con las manos para mirarme a los ojos, yo no podía verla claramente. Tenía los ojos llenos de agua.

Limpió la humedad de mi mirada con sus manos delicadas que todo aliviaban, mágicas contra mi piel.

Me perdí en sus ojos verdes y hermosos, grandes y llenos de luz, anhelantes y preciosos; cansada y vencida mi mujer era aún así la visión más hermosa que alguien pueda ver.

Acaricié su rostro con la mano, bonita como nunca me miraba en silencio. Y entonces supe que sí, que estaba llorando yo también, porque ella movió las manos y secó mi rostro mojado.

El contacto de su piel en la mía me hizo cerrar los ojos y entonces la abracé de nuevo; se refugió pequeña e indefensa en mi pecho, y besé muchas veces su cabello; sintiendo en mí tanto amor que no podía ni hablar.

Esto iba más allá de cualquier sentimiento que hubiera visto yo representado en obra alguna. Ningún diálogo o parlamento, o verso del poeta más inspirado podrían jamás explicar las luces en mi interior que se encendían sólo al tenerla entre mis brazos, y esta calidez que me llenaba cuando la veía, cuando la tocaba, como una sensación confortable en todo el cuerpo y algo en el corazón que me quitaba el aliento.

Creo que si pudiera tocar el cielo con las manos así se sentiría.

Como si mi alma y la de ella fueran divisiones del mismo ser en la creación, diferentes pero partes de lo mismo; porque yo estaba convencido y lo estaré más allá de la muerte, toda mi vida, de que cuando la creación fue alguien dividió el alma, haciendo de una mitad la mía y de la otra la de ella. Así la amaba, así la amo, y así la amaré toda la vida.

Me abrumó de nuevo todo lo que sentía en mi interior y la angustia de la oscuridad que me envolvió lo que pareció un siglo, de la cual no podía salir; y el dolor de no haberlos acompañado, a ella y a mi hijo, durante el momento que anhelábamos tanto.

Deseoso de su cercanía, de su corazón cerca del mío, la tomé por la cintura, todo lo delicado que pude, para no lastimar su cuerpo agotado, y la senté en mis rodillas. Escondió el rostro bajo mi barbilla, mientras la rodeaba por completo con mis brazos.

Estuvimos así mucho tiempo; mientras los últimos sollozos y las lágrimas restantes se alejaban al fin de nosotros. No hablamos demasiado en ese tiempo. Creo que cuando el sentimiento es tan grande, difícilmente la razón encuentra palabras para describirlo; me dediqué sólo a susurrar que la amaba contra su frente, muchas y muchas veces, esperando que la certeza de mi amor le alcanzara y alejara su tristeza de una vez y para siempre.

Candy sentada en mis piernas se sentía tan frágil. Cada vez que la abrazaba siempre era igual, ella se entregaba a mis brazos sin reserva y me dejaba sujetarla a mi antojo, todo el tiempo que deseara. Se acurrucaba contra mi pecho y me dejaba disfrutarla serena y fragante, como una rosa en verano; pacífica y bella contra mi cuerpo.

Coloqué las manos en su vientre muy despacio, temía lastimarle, sentí mis manos tan toscas y torpes contra su cuerpo cansado, pero necesitaba sentir el lugar donde mi hijo había estado antes de nacer. Me maravilló la idea de lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser el amor, que crea a otro ser humano entre dos que se aman, y también la fortaleza guardada en el frágil vaso que es una mujer, tan fuerte que puede alojar la vida y alimentarla. Gestar un milagro dentro de otro.

Con una de mis manos en su vientre, lo más ligera que pude, sujetaba con la otra su cuerpo sentado en mis piernas, y entonces recliné el rostro, buscando el sabor de sus labios. Me complació sin palabras, como tantas otras veces y me dejó besarla.

Acaricié los labios de mi mujer que entreabiertos recibían los míos; suave como una tierna caricia, sus mejillas de rosa contra las mías, se sentían frescas y suaves; y el sabor de sus labios en los míos, envueltos en alientos de brisa, era dulce y profundo como fruto delicioso en mi boca.

Medir mi amor, calcular su fuerza o conjeturar la profundidad de lo que sentía, me pareció lo único imposible que podía hacer yo con ella. Se sentía rotundo y palpable, casi como si pudiera verlo, como si mi alma le sintiera, como si me acariciara no sólo con los labios o con sus tiernas manos en mi rostro, sino también con su corazón.

Sobrecogido por aquello que nos une, humedad de los dos mojó nuestras mejillas unidas; entonces alejó sus labios de los míos y con sus manos tomó mi rostro. Cerré aliviado los ojos, porque sus manos que son mágicas, al tomar mi cara hacen que todo se olvide.

Le vi de nuevo y sonreía bonita como nunca; la abracé otra vez y tomé sus labios con mayor decisión. Quise besarla todo lo que no la había besado estos días lejos y probar los nuevos sabores que su boca guarda cada día para mí.

- Te amo – susurró contra mi boca y mi corazón se llenó de alegría.

Le respondí que yo también. Que la amaba. Que la amaba y que la amo y que la amaré cada día de mi vida y más allá todavía. Más allá del alma y del cuerpo, con el corazón, con el alma, con el sentido, con el palpitar, con el latido.

Con todo y en todo, yo estaba enamorado. Era un hombre enamorado. Y esa mujer entre mis brazos, la mía, podía hacer conmigo cuanto deseara porque ya me había dado toda la felicidad del mundo, con el sólo hecho de existir. Estoy enamorado.

- No voy a dejarte – le dije separándome de ella.

Me miró con ojos ya reposados y sonrió hermosa para mí.

- No voy a dejarte – repetí.

Ella tenía que entender que yo no podía y no iba a dejarla nunca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No voy a dejarte – hablé de nuevo.

Acercó su rostro al mío suspirando profundamente, un ligero sollozo entonces y nuevas lágrimas serenas salieron de ella.

- Ya no llores amor – pedí, limpiando sus lágrimas con mis besos.

- Ay Terry – sollozó despacio –, ibas a dejarme y sentí que moría, por eso no puedo dejar de llorar.

Besé su frente y sonrió un poco.

- Se me rompió el corazón – susurró – y ahorita apenas ando juntando los pedazos…

Esa clase de cosas hacía Candy conmigo y yo más me enamoraba. Cómo no habría de adorarla si era la criatura más adorable de todo el mundo?

- Andas apenas juntando los pedacitos, princesa? – pregunté a la mujer más tierna y dulce de esta tierra.

Sonreí viéndola a los ojos, ante su expresión inocente, disfrutando la claridad de sus sentimientos y la ternura que despertaba en mi interior.

La abracé conmovido por su ternura casi infantil, sintiéndome un hombre pleno al tener una mujer como ella a mi lado. Fuerte y decidida, tanto que soportó todo esto, pero suave, frágil y delicada en mis brazos, mostrando sólo conmigo y con nadie más, la pureza de sus sentimientos, la ternura de corazón y la dulzura de su alma.

Se acurrucó en mi regazo, sentada en mis piernas, como una niña, mucho rato, tranquilizándose lentamente, ahuyentando con nuestro amor los últimos vestigios de sufrimiento.

- Siento que estoy como en un sueño – dijo de pronto.

Susurré entonces contra su frente bajo mi barbilla.

- Es un sueño muy bonito, amor. No despiertes – le dije.

Largo rato después, cuando los dos estábamos por completo reposados, supimos que había llegado el momento de hacer lo que yo más ansiaba.

- Hay alguien a quien debes conocer – habló.

- Muero por hacerlo.

En verdad lo hacía, estaba increíblemente ansioso por conocer a mi hijo.

- Pero quiero decirte algo antes.

Se irguió en mis rodillas, separándose de mí para verme a los ojos.

- El médico nos dijo que el bebé era un varón, pero no.

No comprendí del todo.

- Cómo? – pregunté confundido.

Sonrió y yo le miraba sin entender muy bien sus palabras.

- Nuestro bebé no fue un varón, fue una niña.

Las últimas palabras fue lo único que pude rescatar de esa frase. Una niña… el bebé fue una niña? Entonces dije lo más tonto que pude decir jamás, viéndola sin parpadear.

- Estás segura? – pregunté.

Soltó una ligera risa y el sonido alegró mi corazón.

- Totalmente segura – confirmó sonriendo.

- Es una niña?

No lo podía creer. Tanto tiempo imaginé y estábamos los dos seguros de que era un varón, la noticia me dejó perplejo. Pero luego, poco a poco, la idea de una niña, de una hija de los dos, se fue adentrando en mi mente.

- Es una niña? – repetí.

Confirmó asintiendo sonriente y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

- Una niña como tú? – era una niña como ella, me derretí de sólo imaginarla.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y creo que a mí también, porque probé lágrimas de los dos cuando me acerqué a besarla brevemente.

- Quieres conocerla?

Asentí limpiando mi cara y aclarando mi garganta, atribulado por la emoción.

- Ya vengo – dijo entonces y se levantó de donde estaba conmigo.

Cuando salió del cuarto, estuve sentado un largo momento, intentando controlar la sensación en mi interior que me embargaba y nublaba mis sentidos. Pero entonces entendí lo que debía hacer.

Me levanté apresurado y me dirigí a la puerta que entendí era del cuarto de baño, no permitiría que mi hija me conociera en este estado.

Para mi grata sorpresa encontré una maleta pequeña con algo de ropa de Candy y mía, dentro del baño. Al tomar un pantalón ligero de su interior, vi un traje de bebé que yo le había comprado a mi hijo tiempo atrás, era azul.

Sonreí en mi interior pensando en todas las cosas que le habíamos comprado diseñadas para varón y no para una niña; me dio mucha ternura mi hija aun sin conocerla y morí de ansias por pintar de nuevo el cuarto que le habíamos preparado; yo había pintado las paredes de un azul claro y ahora no podía esperar para cubrirlas de rosa. Me sentí feliz.

Imaginé mi niña entre mis brazos y pensé todas las cosas que haría para ella, y todo lo que iba a abrazarla en cuanto la tuviera cerca.

Entonces me vestí apresuradamente con el pantalón y una camisa blanca de algodón que encontré también. Lavé mi cara y mis brazos con el corazón agitado. No permitiría que mi hija me conociera en ese estado.

Vi mi rostro en el espejo del baño, noté algunas cosas no aceptables, pero pensé que ya tendría tiempo para recuperarme del todo de la cirugía. Lo importante ahora era estar lo más presentable posible para conocer a mi hija.

Mientras me secaba la cara y las manos, escuché a Candy entrar a la habitación. Salí apresurado del baño y le vi ahí empujando un cunero con alguien en él envuelto en una manta.

Candy me observó sonriendo de pie en la habitación y yo no supe exactamente qué hacer. Me acerqué lentamente hasta donde estaba, imposiblemente nervioso y me paré junto al cunero viendo hacia abajo en su interior.

Luego de esa visión, mi vida no volvió a ser la misma nunca más.

La bebé que dormía tranquila era tan hermosa, que ni siquiera parecía real. Estuve sumido en su imagen largos segundos, fijando la vista para percibir si respiraba, sólo así me convencería de que era de verdad, es que era imposiblemente linda.

- No vas a cargarla? – preguntó Candy y le escuché como en un sueño.

Dudé y confundido sacudí la cabeza.

- Yo… no… es muy pequeñita.

La bebé dormía tranquila y yo le miraba atento, quería guardar su imagen en mi memoria; años, décadas después yo aún recordaría la imagen de nuestra hija recién nacida durmiendo en ese cunero, rodeada por una frazada azul claro, luciendo como una muñequita perfecta.

- Vamos – habló Candy –, cárgala.

Luego bromeó conmigo.

- No dices que en el teatro has cargado miles de bebés?

Le miré confundido y susurré mi respuesta.

- Todos varones – musité.

Yo no había cargado a una niña, y si la lastimaba? Y si se me caía?

Entonces se movió la bebé y abriendo la boca formó con ella un pequeñito círculo. Estaba bostezando. Sonreí enternecido y al fin me acerqué para tomarla, muerto de ganas por tenerla cerca de mí.

Muy despacio, procurando que mis torpes y repentinamente demasiado grotescas manos, no la lastimaran; me recliné y la tomé lentamente, levantándola de donde estaba.

Antes de traerla hacia mí por completo, se removió inquieta y me alteré pensando que la había lastimado, pero luego sonreí viendo que seguía dormida.

Entonces aquel milagro en mis manos llegó, ayudada por mis brazos, hasta mi pecho.

La sentí delicada y pequeñita contra mi cuerpo; y se removió un poco, agitando sus manitas en el aire; entonces lloré como si fuera un niño. Afortunadamente sólo Candy estaba presente para verme derretido por completo.

Solté una fuerte exhalación, creo que no había respirado desde que la vi y gruesas lágrimas rodaron en mi cara. Levanté una mano para limpiarlas, menuda cosa que mi hija conociera a su papá llorando.

Entonces lo entendí.

- Soy papá…

Susurré mi hallazgo viendo a Candy y ella lloró conmigo.

Volteé a ver a mi hija dormida y el corazón creció en mi pecho presionando los pulmones, y quitándome el aliento, pero llenándome de felicidad.

- Soy un papá – repetí con voz quebrada –. Soy un papá – volteé a ver a Candy – y tú eres una mamá…

Asintió con ojos líquidos y, caminando hacia mí, se paró junto a nosotros para acariciar a nuestra bebé ella también.

- Se parece mucho a ti – dijo.

Por supuesto que no, era la bebé más bonita de la tierra. Era igual a ella.

- Será como tú – le dije.

Atraje a nuestra niña a mi rostro, olía tan bien, acaricié sus mejillas con mi cara. Era imposiblemente delicada, como una muñequita de porcelana, con las mejillas rosadas, una nariz pequeñita, y una boca roja como dibujada por pincel.

- Tiene tus labios – le dije a su mamá – y tu nariz. Apuesto a que tendrá muchas pecas como tú.

Reímos los dos felices, imaginando ambos la vida de nuestra hija junto a nosotros, llenándonos todos los días de felicidad.

Caminamos hacia el sofá y nos sentamos. Coloqué a la bebé sobre mis piernas, era tan pequeña cabía en mis muslos completamente estirada.

- Esta bien? – pregunté a Candy junto a mí –. La revisaron? Todo esta normal?

- Sí, esta sana y muy bien.

- Es muy pequeñita…

- Bueno… – me sonrió traviesa –, de ese tamaño nacen. Si no imagínate!

Reímos espontáneamente, pero rápido callamos de nuevo, temiendo despertarla.

Le pregunté cómo había sido el parto, quería saberlo; enterarme de si había habido para ella una complicación. Me dijo que no, que Stear la había asistido, le agradecí a nuestro amigo en silencio; y también me dijo que ella se sentía bien, normal. No me conformé con su explicación, haría que la revisaran ese mismo día. Tenía que estar seguro.

- Debí haber estado contigo en el parto amor – le dije –. Perdóname.

- Nada de eso Terry.

- No me lo perdonaré jamás – era verdad –. Además pasaste por todo esto tú sola. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que sufriste y todo por mi culpa.

- No digas eso – me miró con vehemencia –. No es tu culpa.

Ella no lo veía así, pero yo sí. Yo fui terco y testarudo, no hice caso a los síntomas y la hice pasar el peor de los infiernos estos días, para culminar en mi hija naciendo sin mí, como yo se lo había prometido.

- No estuve contigo y lo había prometido, te fallé – acepté con amargura –. Yo quería ser el primero que cargara a nuestro bebé.

Me miró preocupada, pero yo me sentía muy mal. Yo tenía que haber sido el primero en cargar a nuestra hija.

- Querías ser el primero en cargarla para recordarlo siempre, verdad?

- Sí.

- Y qué tal si grabamos en nuestra memoria este momento?

Le vi a los ojos confundido.

- Cómo? – pregunté.

- Los recuerdos se crean y se destruyen fácilmente, amor, son nada.

Luego continuó.

- Los recuerdos son momentos del pasado, que se graban, algunos, como imágenes en la mente. Los recuerdos son bellos – sonrió –, pero a mí me gusta más el presente.

Sonreí viéndola a los ojos, atento a sus palabras.

- No te preocupes si no hay recuerdos de ti en el parto. Hagamos algo – le miré sin perder detalle de ella –. Abrázame fuerte y sostén así como ahora a nuestra hija – lo hice –. Grabemos ahora este momento en nuestra memoria como si fuera el primero. Como si los dos la conociéramos al mismo tiempo. Como si nadie la hubiera cargado hasta hoy y tú fueras el primero ahora.

Me sentí profundamente emocionado y vi a nuestra hija dormida en mi regazo. Supe que ella tenía razón.

- Creemos juntos… – continuó y la vi de nuevo a los ojos –. Creemos para nosotros nuevos recuerdos con el presente. Con este presente que yo no cambio por ningún recuerdo del pasado.

La vi a los ojos maravillado por sus palabras. Me era imposible no amarla cada segundo que pasaba; y con cada palabra, con cada nueva cosa que ella me decía o con cada nueva mirada; con cada nuevo momento a su lado yo estaba más y más enamorado.

La besé en los labios, deseando poder demostrarle en esa caricia todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Las abracé a los dos, guardando esa sensación en mi memoria. La sensación completa de quien es feliz, intensamente feliz. Y guardé eso en mi mente, tal como ella decía, como si fuera el primer momento de nuestra bebé.

Ni viviendo mil años olvidaría yo jamás la sensación de mi pequeña hija contra mi cuerpo y de mi mujer acurrucada a mi costado, rodeada por mi brazo; tener a las dos conmigo, tan cerca y tan mías se sentía inexplicable, en una palabra, maravilloso.

Estuvimos así un rato en silencio. Luego recosté a mi hija de nuevo sobre mis piernas y me recliné sobre ella acercándome para besarla en su carita, no me cansaba de hacerlo; y entonces, observándola de cerca, recostada en mis piernas, abrió los ojos.

Me quedé sin aliento.

Me vio fijamente y aunque sé que suena a locura, podría jurar que sabía quién era yo porque casi me hablaba con los ojos. Hizo el sonido más precioso de esta tierra, como frágiles murmullos, y movió inquieta las manos en el aire golpeando mi rostro; sonreí ante el contacto de sus manitas en mi cara.

No me importa que digan que los recién nacidos no sonríen; juro ante quien sea que mi hija me sonrió a mí. Y me estaba viendo, directo a los ojos, casi hablándome. Y yo le sonreí a ella.

- Hola – le hablé por primera vez –. Yo soy tu papá.

Sé que me entendió. Sonrió y sacudió de nuevo las manitas en el aire y me golpeó en el rostro. Tomé una de ellas y la puse contra mis labios para besarle en la palma diminuta. Entonces apretó con inusitada fuerza mi boca y me hizo mucha gracia la forma como jugaba con mi cara. Yo fui el primer juguete de mi hija.

Volteé a ver a Candy que nos miraba a los dos mientras nos presentábamos.

- Me he enamorado – le dije.

Era verdad y Candy me vio emocionada.

- Estoy totalmente enamorado – repetí maravillado.

Era cierto. Me enamoré de mi hija desde que la vi en su cuna. Desde antes de que naciera incluso. Estaba total y absolutamente enamorado. Esa bebé en mi regazo me poseía por completo, igual que su madre sentada a mi lado, las dos pueden hacer de mí lo que quieran. Soy suyo.

Me acomodé en el respaldo del sofá y recosté a mi hija contra mi pecho, acariciando su rostro con el mío. La sujeté con una mano y con la otra, con la derecha, tomé la mano de Candy.

- Siento algo raro – le hablé a Candy.

- Qué sientes? – preguntó.

Intenté explicar la emoción en mi interior. Nueva y confusa, ancha y desbordante.

- Yo… – dudé –, por un lado es como verla y verme a mi mismo, me entiendes?

Asintió y alcé su mano entre la mía hasta mis labios, la besé.

- Es como si yo mismo estuviera ahí – hablé maravillado –. Como si esto tan pequeñito fuera mío…

Me era increíble el milagro de la vida que creaba otro ser humano nuevo y diferente, de dos que se aman. Imposible de entender o de explicar, definido únicamente como algo divino, celestial.

La vida de Candy y la mía, unidas por el mismo amor, mezcladas en una vida nueva. El sentimiento era abrumador. El milagro en mis manos, esa bebita tan pequeñita y tan hermosa tenía de mí. Era increíble.

- Pero al mismo tiempo – seguí.

Le miré a los ojos totalmente emocionado.

- Es como si tú misma estuvieras en mis brazos.

Derramó lágrimas de sus ojos y apreté su mano en la mía.

- Es como si aquí – señalé la bebé en mi pecho – estuvieras tú. Y como si en ella yo pudiera hacer bien las cosas. Todo lo que no hice por ti antes de conocerte.

Había buscado tantas formas de aliviar a Candy del dolor de su pasado, deseando con tanta fuerza haberla conocido antes, desde siempre. Y aunque suene ilógico a veces deseaba haberla conocido desde que nació y protegerla desde ese momento. Llenarla de sonrisas y cuidar de ella, y evitar así todo lo doloroso de su vida.

Había querido encontrar la forma de borrar su pasado y regalarle uno nuevo, pero me era imposible. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero ahora, con nuestra hija en los brazos, me sentía deseoso de darle felicidad a través de ella. Como si dándole una infancia alegre a nuestra hija, pudiera de alguna forma aliviar la que ella había tenido. Como si ella misma hubiera nacido de nuevo.

- Es como si te tuviera a ti entre mis brazos – no tenía más palabras.

Lloró muy fuerte entonces y se refugió en mí. La abracé con fuerza, sosteniendo a las dos contra mi pecho.

- Ay Terry… – susurró llorando.

- Es difícil de explicar amor, pero eso siento.

- Ay Terry… – repitió en mi hombro.

Juré para mí mismo cumplirlo. Darle felicidad a Candy a través de nuestra hija; me esforzaría por ser el mejor padre del mundo; porque amo a mi hija intensamente por ser mía, y la amo intensamente por ser de ella también.

Besé a mi hija en la frente, estaba muy quieta aunque despierta, y luego giré el rostro para besar a mi mujer en los labios, sintiéndome un hombre completo. Total y absolutamente feliz.

Con las dos en mis brazos, elevé una oración silenciosa, dándole gracias al cielo por haberme dejado disfrutar de este momento, y de lo que hoy me regalaba, una familia. Le di gracias a Dios que pude abrir los ojos y que estaba sano para vivir con mi mujer y mi hija, siendo las dos lo único que importaba en el mundo y lo que yo más amaba.

La besé en los labios mucho rato lentamente, emocionados los dos y luego que nos calmamos, recordé algo importante.

- Candy – le hablé acurrucada en mi hombro –. Quiero que te revise un médico.

- Me siento bien, amor.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que te revise. Así estaré más tranquilo, dejarás que lo haga? Por favor.

- Lo que tú digas – aceptó.

Entonces me levanté colocando a la bebé dormida en el cunero; y llamando a una enfermera, le pedí que llamara al médico que atendía a Candy y que había asistido el parto.

No estuve tranquilo hasta que rato después el médico me decía a mí mismo que mi esposa estaba por completo sana y que lo único que debía hacer era descansar.

Cuando se retiró y nos quedamos solos, la insté a recostarse en la cama para que descansara.

- Me recuesto – dijo – si tú me acompañas.

Entendí la necesidad de cercanía en ella, porque yo mismo no me quería separar ni un momento. Después pediría al personal del hospital otra cama para que ella durmiera cómoda, por lo pronto me recosté y ella se acomodó con la cabeza en mi hombro.

- Tenemos un problema – le dije.

Me respondió muy despacio.

- Cuál?

- No tenemos un nombre para niña.

Cuando creíamos que era un varón habíamos decidido llamarle como yo; así que lo lógico era que nuestra hija se llamara como ella, se lo hice saber, pero se negó.

- Ya tengo un nombre para ella – me anunció.

- Cuál es? – pregunté.

- Es el nombre más perfecto para nuestra hija en todo el mundo.

Giramos los dos, la abracé por la espalda para ver a nuestra hija que dormía frente a ella. Estiré la mano y alcancé la carita de la bebé para acariciarle, mientras le hablaba a Candy en susurros.

- Y cuál es el nombre que quieres ponerle? – susurré en su cuello, a su espalda, abrazándola.

Entonces me lo dijo.

- Azul – dijo –. Azul Grandchester, así se llama.

De momento me confundí y estuve a segundos de negarme. Pero entonces acaricié de nuevo la mejilla de nuestra bebé que dormía frente a Candy, y lo entendí también. Me pareció perfecto, como ella.

- De acuerdo – acepté.

- Entonces está hecho – sonrió.

Acariciamos los dos a nuestra hija muy despacio para no despertarla y Candy le habló susurrando.

- Duerme, Azul Grandchester…

Entonces bostezó muy cansada. Los dos dormiríamos muy pronto, pero antes de que ella lo hiciera me habló en un susurro.

- Terry, sabes que te amo?

Sonreí.

- Lo sé.

- Dilo.

- Cómo?

- Di "Sé que me amas" – pidió.

Besé su hombro.

- Sé que me amas – no mentía, yo estaba seguro de su amor por mí.

- Me da gusto – sonrió y me alegró el corazón.

- Y tú sabes que te amo? – pregunté.

- Lo sé – dijo –. Sé que me amas. Estoy segura.

- Me da gusto – hablé sonriendo y era verdad, me hacía muy feliz que lo supiera, porque era cierto.

Ajusté los brazos alrededor de ella, esperando que durmiera y descansara por fin, pronto estaríamos en casa.

La luz tenue de la habitación la dejó dormir profundamente y yo dormí también un poco.

Cuando desperté, me levanté y le llamé a una enfermera para preguntarle si era posible que le dieran algo a mi esposa para que durmiera mayor tiempo y recuperara las fuerzas. Consultó con el médico de Candy la posibilidad y entonces le aplicaron algo para que descansara mejor. Afortunadamente no despertó, estaba tan cansada.

Candy durmió quince horas seguidas. Cuando despertó, ya no vi las líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos y me sentí mucho mejor. En ese tiempo yo había dormido también un poco, pero pasé el mayor tiempo con nuestra hija, hablándole despacio para no despertar a su mamá, dándole de comer o sólo sosteniéndola conmigo.

Me habían dado de alta, mientras Candy dormía, pero no le había querido despertar. Cuando lo hizo por sí misma, se levantó somnolienta sobre la cama y yo estaba en el sofá con la bebé en los brazos.

- Dormí mucho? – preguntó, tocándose el rostro.

- No tanto – sonreí –. Cómo te sientes?

- Como nueva – estiró los brazos hacia arriba –. Hiciste que me dieran algo para dormir, verdad?

Me había pillado. Asentí sonriendo.

- Estás enojada porque no te lo consulté? – pregunté.

- Estoy agradecida – dijo bostezando.

Despertó por completo y luego sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Lo único es que has estado solo cuidando a la niña.

- Ella no hace nada – dije viendo a la bebé dormida en mis brazos –. Es como un angelito, ni siquiera llora.

Candy se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y acarició a la bebé con manos delicadas.

- Creo que llorará sólo cuando no estés cerca – me dijo.

- Asunto resuelto – dije –. Nuestra hija no llorará jamás, porque yo nunca me alejaré de ustedes.

Sonrió mientras nos veía a los dos.

- Cómo te sientes tú? – preguntó.

Me confundió su pregunta. Yo me sentía perfectamente.

- Me siento bien, por completo normal.

- Te ha visto el médico?

- Vino dos veces en estas horas.

- Y?

- Y ya me dio de alta.

Me miró sorprendida y feliz.

- Podemos irnos a casa?

- Sólo esperaba que despertaras.

- Ya quiero que nos vayamos a nuestra casa.

- Entonces vamos.

Me levanté para acomodar a la bebé en el cunero.

Candy y yo hicimos todos los arreglos para salir del hospital y esa misma noche ya estábamos durmiendo en nuestra habitación y nuestra hija en la suya.

En los siguientes días pintaría de nuevo las paredes de su cuarto, por esa noche nuestra hija dormiría en una habitación azul. Azul como su nombre, y como sus ojos.

Continuará...

* * *

_La mejor manera de promover una historia que te ha gustado es mandar un review, así animas a la autora a continuar y te aseguras jamás quedarte a medias con un fic. Es tu manera de participar con ella y ayudarle. Además, con la cantidad de reviews es como ayudarás a otras lectoras a encontrar una historia si es que a ti te gustó. Y todo review es bien recibido :)_

* * *

**NOTA:**

Próximo capítulo 34 es ya el final de Azul para Siempre. Gracias a todas por acompañarme en esta historia, gracias por leer, sobre todo gracias a las que se tomaron un momento para dejar un comentario. Ustedes quienes comentaron son el motivo por el cual continué esta historia aquí en FF hasta el final, me animaron mucho, son lo máximo! mil gracias!

* * *

Este es el video de Azul para Siempre, la canción es el instrumental de "You raise me up". Espero les guste.

http:/www(puntoYOUTUBEpuntoCOM)/watch?v=gO2V5Ld9tvA


	34. Chapter 34 FINAL

**Azul para Siempre**

Por

Fabiola Grandchester

**Videos inspirados en ApS:**

De mi autoría:

(YoutubePUNTOcom)/watch?v=gO2V5Ld9tvA – **You Raise me up**

(YoutubePUNTOcom)/watch?v=k6zUSVqtnoQ – **Endless Love**

(YoutubePUNTOcom)/watch?v=nc07h0pWcEM – **Forbidden Act**

Por Lady Mar

(YoutubePUNTOcom)/watch?v=9aNEveCiuK4 - **You´re still the one**

Poemas de mi autoría inspirados en ApS:

./group/AngelesRebeldes_de_TerryGrandchester/files/Fics%20de%20Terry%20Grandchester/Lady%20Fabiola%20Grandchester/Poemas/

**Notas Originales, año 2009:**

Gracias a mis amigas lectoras a quienes guardo gran cariño, sus mensajes y palabras de aliento impulsaron la historia a continuar:

Este fic es la primer historia que escribo en toda mi vida, antes de él no había escrito ni un poema, ni un versito, ni un menu pa acabar pronto! Jajaja así que el que lo hayan leído hasta aquí es para mi un gran gesto de parte de ustedes, muchas gracias.

ApS nació de la escena de la fiesta blanca y de mi frase favorita de Terry en toda la serie: "Quieres que nos quedemos a ver el amanecer?" él le dice eso cuando ella esta triste porque no tiene una mamá, cosa que sólo reconoció con él en toda la serie; para mi esa frase de Terry demuestra lo maravilloso de su personalidad y lo mucho que la quería pues quería confortarla, protegerla. En ese momento de la historia original esta inspirado ApS.

Escribir esta historia ha significado muchísimas cosas a un nivel personal, y fue muy intenso en muchos momentos. Escribir el final fue de lo mas difícil, porque tengo que decirle adios a algo muy importante para mi. No es la mejor historia, ni es la mejor escrita, yo no se de esto casi nada, pero esta hecha con mucho cariño dedicada por entero a un personaje que AMO: Terry.

Espero hayan disfrutado al leer la historia y al ver como Candy va dejando el pasado atrás para atreverse a ser feliz, y obtener su final feliz, que aunque suene a cuento, es muy posible en la vida real, como Terry dijo en el cap 21 "tenemos un final feliz cada 24 hrs". Y sobre todo como aprendió ella a amarse a sí misma, para dejar así que otra persona la amara.

Poner la palabra FIN en este fic me significó mucho, la sensación de terminar algo, de llegar al final de algo es reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo, la verdad, extrañaré mucho escribir de estos dos. Creo que mientras se enamoraban entre ellos, yo me enamore de los dos, o más bien, del amor entre ellos. Y más aun, de Terry de aps, quien es la descripción perfecta del hombre de mis sueños.

Desde un inicio me propuse jamás poner un triángulo amoroso, una escena de celos, gritos o pleito, a Terry enojado, nada de alguien intentando separar a los protagonistas; y si se fijan el nombre de la malévola frentona (que ustedes ya saben pero que no quiero mencionar ni siquiera en estas notas jajajaja) no aparece para nada. Ni siquiera metí historias alternas ni nada, caray que yo no se en que se me fueron tantas paginas si nomás hablaba de ellos dos jajajaja bueno espero a pesar de todo esto no se me hayan dormido, al menos no mucho jajaja

Es una historia alterna pero intenté a mi manera darle un final a la original en el cap 21, cuando Terry monta la obra de Rodrigo y Blanca, los enamorados del Colegios San Pablo, intenté ahí darles un final feliz a ellos como una pequeña manera de calmar el trauma que me dio con el final original, miren que pasan los años y yo sigo llorando con la escena de las escaleras, qué bárbara, cuánto dolor, se salió Mizuki! jajaja

Me siento muy melancólica porque aps se termina, pero guardo en mi corazón la certeza feliz de que gracias a él hice muy buenas y adorables amigas: ustedes.

Y sé que ni el tiempo, ni la vida, ni el destino, ni lo que ha de venir; borrará jamás la huella de lo que esto significó, experiencia única e irrepetible, que no es sólo escribir una historia, sino formar mediante ella, lazos de amistad que perduran para siempre.

Porque al final, la historia, los personajes, por más que los amo y los extrañaré, y valoro en justa medida su significado en mi vida.

En ésta, en mi vida, la presencia irrefutable y feliz de ustedes mis amigas a raíz del fic, es sin duda el mejor regalo y la mejor recompensa que esta experiencia pudo dejar.

Y, como pasa algunas veces, conocerlas a ustedes y que me dejaran ser parte de sus vidas, confiando en mí algunas sus sueños, miedos y deseos; era imposible de predecir, pero a pesar de esto, a pesar de que era impredecible, es sin duda lo más valioso. Lo más valioso. La amistad de ustedes. Y la confianza con que algunas me contactaron y pudimos platicar en un nivel más personal, sobre las formas cómo esta .historia les había impactado. Lloré con varias de ustedes, nos dimos unos buenos azotes -jaja-.

Gracias a ustedes porque con sus mensajes me alentaban a seguir publicando la historia:

**Carol Moreno** escritora y amiga, **Diana Gaitán** dulce y tierna escritora, **Dayana "Lady Di"**, **lizeloth1**, **Silvia Gpe "Karamelito"**, **Anita Medina Díaz**, **Lucía Toledo Seminario**, **Magaly** que desea su conejo orejón como Candy de ApS deseaba su Enrique, **Nalleli Manríque**, **Princess Adri** mi amiga con sus lindos mensajes llenos de cariño, **Reeven** que me alentó siempre y me regala muchas cosas lindas de mi otro amor Edward Cullen (jaja), **Linda**, **Yola Calderón** por sus consejos y confianza, **Luisy**, **Sweet Sussy**, **Yessi Bell**, **Alma**, **Marianita**, **Aida**, **Tita Calderón** escritora y amiga muy querida, **Silvia Espinoza Lacayo** muy atenta con sus lindos mensajes siempre, **Pink**, **Clara "beba" Hernández** que secuestró mi patito de hule hasta ver a Terry recuperado (jajaja), **Carely** con sus mensajes llenos de sensibilidad y emotividad compartiendo de sí misma en todos ellos, **Rosy**, **Princess**, **Vanessa Sahagun Alejo**, **Kryzh**, **Laura Maldonado**, **Erika**, **Rose García**, **Lorena Serrano**, **Andrea de Jesús**, **Karla Loarca**, **Silvia**, **Jeny**, **Gaby**, **Ana María Fuentes**, **Claudia Fabiola Torres**, **Lady Sifuentes** por sus consejos, **Melina Colores**, **Sandra Flores**, **Sirena Azul**, **Cony Serrano** por sus mensajes llenos de emoción, **Vane "Ness Blue" Grandchester Cullen** mi amiga muy querida que es toda dulzura, **Nubia García Espinoza**, **Uitzil** que estuvo al pendiente cada semana siempre con palabras de aliento, **Jany**, **Araceli Cruz**, **Estefanía**, **Monidoly**, **Alejandra Luz**, **Clarita**, **Claudia** por sus mensajes cada semana, **Jennie de Grandchester** uno de sus mensajes me emocionó profundamente, **Luly Mendoza**, **Lupita Estrella**, **Karina Gámez**, **Yaneth Blue Heaven**, **Isabel Ramos** que llegó al fic desde mi página, **Adryx Grandchester** mi amiga muy querida que continuó Live Grandchester, la campaña; **Celia**, escritora y amiga; **Miriam Morales**, **Esthela Reyes**, **Paty**, **Lady Kriss**, **Acua**, **Lady Lulú Grandchester **poetisa llena de sentimiento, **Adriana**, **Cuchis Barnes**, **Claudia Medina **escritora y amiga muy talentosa, **Monix Durán**, **Janeth Isis**, **Magy**, **Ingrid Martínez**, **Sara Anaid**, **Nanin** y **Nube** quienes encontraron el fic viendo el video en youtube, **Ana Beth** mi amiga y compañera de delires de la Grandchester Cullen Obsession (jajaja) moderadora de El Mundo de Candy, te quiero mucho amiga!, **Carina Clavero**, **Alekxandra **moderadora de Terryfics gracias por el apoyo desde el inicio!, **Marvic Kuran** a quien quiero tanto, **Ale Vargas** talentosa escritora de ARTG, amiga muy cercana, **Jenny Star** que me ofreció su amistad y confianza sin límite, **Lady Mar**, que hizo un bellísimo video, muchas imágenes y poemas para ApS, a quien quiero como una gran amiga.

Amigas moderadoras del Yahoo Group ART-Grandchester junto conmigo:

**Lady RedRose** talentosísima poetisa llena de amor y dulzura, **Roxan** amiga de mi corazón que impulsó la historia con sus bellos comentarios y amistad sin límite, gracias por mandar al de la ambulancia siempre pendiente (jajajaja), **Alecita** de mi corazón soundtrackeadora oficial, **Kary Terry´s Greek Goddess**, **Princess Vico**, **Lady Jossie**, escritora llena de talento, amiga mía a quien quiero mucho, respeto y admiro.

**Marlybella Grandchester Kyriuu** directora de la campaña "Live Grandchester", pocas como tú Marly, este fic nos hizo conocernos, pero sé que seremos amigas toda la vida.

**Connie**, mi Pauna de la vida real. Todo el personaje de Pauna en el fic es ella y sus frases de verdad. Si quieren pueden besarse sobre la mesa; Bob mi guerito hermoso -este es el nombre de su novio en realidad y es guerito jaja-; El amor es muy bonito; Subiré a cantar con el grupo; Se quedó para verte a ti, qué hombre! Brinquemos en la cama, lo amerita! Como no tenemos globos y serpentinas! Me late tu idea cañón! Junto a nosotras faby, las Ángeles de Charlie son nada! Ovacioooooón! (Jajajajaja) Toda la escena de las 24 rosas es prácticamente una transcripción de lo que una vez me pasó con un chico y ella estaba conmigo, así brincó en la cama, así gritó y así bajamos juntas al restaurante jajajaja

**Carolina,** amiga desde hace 15 años. Sin palabras para todo lo que te quiero.

A mis Drama Queens, sin ellas jamás habría publicado este fic.

**Princess Vico**, tú fuiste la primera en leerlo, me impulsaste a publicarlo, sin ti, este sueño de Azul para Siempre y todo lo que para mi fue, no hubiera sido posible, eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera desear.

**Kary**, tus palabras revelaron mucho en mí misma, es increíble lo mucho que me conoces y las cosas en que nos parecemos, lloramos y reímos la historia juntas paso a paso, tu maravillosa amistad me llena el corazón de alegría, eres única.

A **Terry** a quien amo desde que tenía 8 años, hace 16; y al reflejado aquí en ApS, sin duda el hombre de mis sueños.

Y a todas las lectoras anónimas, gracias por leer el fic, por regalarme de su tiempo.

Gracias a todas por seguir hasta el final lo primero que escribo en la vida.

Muchas Gracias!

Fabiola

Grupo Yahoo

ART-G

Ángeles Rebeldes de Terry Grandchester

Dedicado a Terry, Edward Cullen y unos amigos vamps

**Chicas en FanFiction, Agosto 17 de 2011:**

**Oligranchester,** gracias por comentar, a pesar que como dices no lo hacías antes en otros, mil gracias!

**Uitzil,** por segunda vez amiga te lo leíste y volvimos a llorar juntas! jajajaja

**brenda grandchester**, Gracias por seguirme a pesar del suspenso, de la lloradera y tanto drama! jajajajajajaja Amé cada vez que decías bye faby y Azul por Siempre! jajaja me encantó la frase!

**Gema Grandchester,** casi en cada cap un review tuyo, te los agradezco con el corazón! espero podamos frecuentarnos en FB :)

**ascella star**, de los primeros reviews fueron los tuyos, ya siento que te conozco (jaja) gracias! y gracias por insistir aunque te daba lata el movil! jajajajaja

**Alex,** a pesar que no podías dormir seguiste hasta el final! jajaja GRACIAS!

**Mona**, sufriste junto con Candy amiga! y yo también! jajajajaja

**Irun**, que te digo! jajaja mira que desde hace años andamos juntas por estos rumbos, tu apoyo, sin duda, ha sido clave en mis historias, Gracias por eso y por tu incondicional amistad! PD: te mandan saludos alecita y vico, les comenté lo que decías en tus reviews, y dicen Ay que linda irun! (opino igual jajaja)

**Gra,** no se si sea tu nombre completo, o fue error de FF, aun así quise agradecerte por tu comentario, tomaste un momento para ello y yo te lo agradezco inmensamente! un abrazo!

**Natan**, gracias por llamar "maravilloso" a aps, de lo de las fans pues no sé -jaja- pero gracias por comentar y leer y por tu tiempo!

**Flor**, para nada me enfadarías, nunca. Eres muy linda con lo que me dices, Dios te bendiga!

**Terry's Girl** , la canción buscala en youtube como Forbidden Act + Candy + Terry ... te mandará a mi video en mi canal fabiolatgg o intenta con las ligas aquí al inicio de estas notas, en serio que escuchando la canción se magnifica la escena, te azotarás que da gusto! jajaja yo escuchaba y escribia y lloraba como desgraciada jajajajaja

**Elhyzha** , Sueña Conmigo te trajo aquí, espero te animes a leer Vivir de Amor, muchas gracias por seguir mis fics, te lo agradezco MUCHO!

**Reeven**, gracias por el apoyo incondicional! desde ya hace mucho, tu amistad fue de lo mejor que ApS me regaló!

**Jennygar**, gracias por tu review como comentas el primero que mandas, lo guardo en mi corazón, gracias, considerame tu amiga también jaja espero podamos frecuentarnos tal vez por el face o por aquí mismo :)

**Parnaso**, creeme amiga que desde tu primer review te tengo bien identificada jajaja me hiciste soñar con lo de vivir una noche como esa la del 18 con el terry particular, uff que padre jajaja gracias por lo que comentas sobre esta primer noche, tenkiuzzz! ojala podamos seguir en contacto, gracias por tus comentarios!

**Liblula**, gracias a ti por comentar, si actualizaba rápido es porque me apuraba a releerlo -aps está terminado y fue publicado por primera vez hace 3 años- pero lo releí antes de subir cad cap aqui con ustedes, y con cada comentario me apuraba mas jajaja

**Candice Andley de Grandchester** gracias por tus palabras! mira que siendo fan de albert decir que casi te enamorarias de este terry ya es mucho jajajaja yo tmb he disfrutado algunos muy buenos fics de Albert... que alegría que terry te haya gustado en este fic!

**Karina Grandchester,** cuando lei que eras mi fan numero 1 casi me pongo a chillar jajaja GRACIASSS! buscame en el face, seguimos en contacto! y gracias por mandar tus reviews aunque batallabas con el cel jaja gracias!

**Ana,** gracias a ti por leer! y por comentar! eso es algo que valoro mucho!

, que linda eres dejando tu comentario a pesar que como dices nunca lo haces, entonces es que sí te gustó vdd? jajaja podemos seguir en contacto por aqui o por el face, claro que te considero mi amiga desde ya y tu igual! jajajajaja que alegria que hayas sentido las emociones de los personajes, eso me impacta, gracias!

**Ginnie Grand**, gracias a ti por seguir cada cap, eres muy linda con tus comentarios gracias!

**ROSEEWXW**, sí la vida real ya es muy traumatizante la vdd jajajaja pero como dices con estos personajes podemos relajarnos jajaja gracias por leer!

**luna love,** a pesar de ser lectora anónima como dices, me dejaste un comentario, mil gracias! sí tengo mas fics aquí en FF, minifics y un fic largo en proceso Vivir de amor, espero te animes a leerlo y te guste! gracias por comentar!

**DarkAngelMx** , gracias por leerme en mis fics y comentar! eso es lo mejor! mil gracias! espero vivir de amor te agrade tmb!

**Flor,** gracias a ti por prestarme tu tiempo e imaginación para transportarte hasta la escena, sin eso sería imposible, mil gracias!

**Eleonor Alvarez** , tmb yo espero que sigan fluyendo las ideas jajaja y que ojala te gusten y podamos seguir en contacto! nada de mala orto agradezco mucho tus palabras! gracias por comentar!

**MELODY II** , extrañé tus comentarios en los capítulos más avanzados, porque me hubiera encantado conocer tu opinión, me impactó sobre todo tu comentario que enviaste en el 16, luego de leerlos todos de corrido como dices, solo para dormir -jaja-, porque creo que captaste perfecto el lío emocional en el que estaba candy y en el que el mismo terry se encontró cuando vio la realidad de lo que había ocurrido y el motivo profundo en la negativa inicial de ella. Créeme que me hubiera fascinado saber tus impresiones de lo sucesivo en la historia, espero te animes a enviarlas. Y espero podamos seguir en contacto, un abrazo!

**hildywhite**, sí exacto amiga esa era la forma como candy sacaba todo eso que no hablaba con nadie: sus cuadros. Gracias por leer y por entender a Candy! un abrazo!

**mimi,** definitivamente que sí terminaré mis historias jajaja aps ya está listo, y Vivir de Amor aunque sigue en proceso, está ya armado en mi cabeza, no quedará a medias, te lo prometo, gracias por seguirme y por comentar! un mega abrazo!

**Mimic,** gracias por leer! espero tu curiosidad haya sido satisfecha de buena manera jajajaja un abrazo!

**neoyorquina,** yo también quiero uno así como terry si te lo encuentras primero me dices donde! jajaja yo tmb soy una loca fanática de candy amo la serie y amo a terry bombon hermoso! jajajaja

**nela2307,** pues con que te gusten los dos fics me doy por bien servida! jajajaja gracias por lo que me comentas de ser art... me sonrojo jajaja eres muy mucho muy linda gracias!

**Sari**, en el 18 hubo un muy largo flashback espero te haya gustado :) Gracias por comentar!

**Goshy**, definitivamente concuerdo contigo, no se puede vivir siempre en el pasado y mira que casi le cuesta perderlo, espero te haya gustado como se fue desarrollando la historia, te mando un abrazote y gracias por tus palabras!

**Vico**! amiga! jajaja gracias por tus reviews, te amo!

**A todas**,

Chanfles -jaja- de veras no saben lo que les agradezco su tiempo de lectura y su tiempo para comentar, sin ustedes no habria ApS aquí en FF, gracias!

Si gustan pueden agregarme a su face, estoy como Fabiola Grandchester tal cual, nomas ponganme una notita de que son de aqui de FanFiction, me encantaría conocerlas a todas y hacer una amistad y seguir en contacto, ademas de conocer sus impresiones a fondo sobre ApS.

Si acaso se animaron a leer los demás fics, les agradezco mucho!

**Una nota importante, como anecdotario jajaja**

Cuando yo publicaba este fic en Angeles Rebeldes, al tiempo que estaba la campaña Live Grandchester para que terryto no se nos fuera a petatear jajajaja las chavas empezaron a distribuir un** "KIT APS"** jaja genial no? jajaja

El kit aps incluye lo siguiente:

Esta es su portada:

i301(punto)photobucket(punto)com/albums/nn70/lafaby93/apsdanger(punto)jpg?t=1227580688

**borrar los paréntesis, lo pongo así para que FF no lo bloquee**

esa portada se debe a que el departamento legal así lo pidió jajaja

Lo contenido adentro es:

* Una cada de pañuelos. El kit contiene solo una caja con 300, pero ya depende de cada quien... y claro de las veces que le des play al video de Forbidden Act en el youtube...

* Incluye un paquete de galletas oreo... por aquello de las que quieran cortarse las venas lentamente, ademas el chocolate estimula el sistema nervioso y nos hace sentir felicidad, por lo que es bueno para la depre...

*También te incluye, por el mismo precio claro, un sistema de resucitacion... de esos que hay en las ambulancias y dan choques eléctricos en el pecho (fue idea de una lectora jajajaja)

* Vico prometió como oferta especial que si alguien llegaba a solicitar el kit aps y mostraba evidencia de haber sufrido desmayo, le daria 2 por 1 el kit; y ademasss incluiria una copia del minific Sueña Conmigo, una calcamonía con la pequeña Azul, y yo hoy les agrego el próximo capítulo no publicado de Vivir de Amor jajaja

*Además se repartió esta firma

i301(punto)photobucket(punto)com/albums/nn70/lafaby93/kitapsUitzil(punto)jpg?t=1231557012

Como ustedes verán nos divertíamos bastante jajaja dentro del drama! jajajaja

Les envío un abrazo y si quieren el kit ya saben pidanlo y se los mandamos ;) jajaja y con todo y firma jajajaja

Ahora sí, el último capítulo, aquí va...

**Azul para Siempre**

**por Fabiola Grandchester**

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**FINAL**

Durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama, muy despacio empezó a removerse inquieta; extendió uno de los brazos buscando a alguien durmiendo junto a ella, pero no lo encontró. Entonces lentamente abrió los ojos.

Se dio cuenta que eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, se había quedado dormida hacía poco menos de una hora con Terry junto a ella y ahora ya no estaba.

Se sentó lentamente sobre la cama observando todo a su alrededor, el monitor de bebé sobre el buró al lado de la cama no registraba ningún sonido proveniente del cuarto de su hija, seguramente la bebé seguía durmiendo y aún no era tiempo para amamantarla de nuevo.

Levantándose de la cama, notó que la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta y Terry no estaba en la pieza; así que salió de la habitación a buscarle.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa, acomodándose la bata de dormir; y mientras ajustaba la cinta a su cintura y bajaba lentamente con el monitor de bebé en la mano, para estar atenta a si su hija despertaba, escuchó leves pasos provenientes de la terraza.

Caminó hasta el lugar entre las tenues sombras de la noche y al abrir las puertas de cristal corredizas, encontró a Terry de espaldas a ella.

- Terry… – susurró.

Su esposo se dio la vuelta y entonces ella vio a la hija de los dos en sus brazos, despierta y moviéndose ligeramente.

- Hola amor – respondió Terry.

- Despertó?

- Sí, estaba muy inquieta y no quise despertarte, por eso salimos a la terraza.

Se acercó a él y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- No quieres dormir amor? – le habló a la bebé en los brazos de Terry.

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde su nacimiento y por lo general dormía la noche completa, era Candy quien la despertaba a veces para alimentarla; aunque era normal que siendo todavía casi una recién nacida hubiera ocasiones en las que como esta noche se le dificultara dormir.

Terry la depositó en sus brazos delicadamente y al tomarla con ella la abrazó susurrando.

- Vamos cielo, hay que dormir.

La bebé agitó las manos en el aire; y, observándola con sus profundos ojos azules iguales a los de su papá, le sonrió.

- No – concluyó – definitivamente esta niña no tiene nada de sueño.

- Estaba cantándole, pero creo que eso sólo la despertó más.

- Y qué cantabas?

- Una canción de cuna que recordé de cuando yo era niño.

Con la bebé en los brazos, Candy dejó que Terry la rodeara con los suyos y apoyándose en su pecho escuchó la melodía que él estuviera susurrándole a su hija momentos antes.

Se movían ligeramente a uno y otro lado muy despacio, como si con sus leves movimientos arrullaran a la pequeña Azul, mientras su papá cantaba para las dos con voz muy baja la canción de cuna que él mismo escuchara de voz de su padre tantos años antes.

- Es muy bonita – habló Candy.

- Es escocesa, proviene de una antigua leyenda que dice que los rayos de la luna protegen a las almas puras.

Terry continuó susurrando la canción y luego de un momento notaron que su hija cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Ambos sonrieron, pero siguieron moviéndose acompasados en el arrullo y Terry continuó cantando con voz muy tenue, hasta que notaron que la bebé se había dormido por completo.

Candy le hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, anunciándole que la llevaría a dormir. Cuando se alejó de él, Terry le habló en un murmullo.

- Regresas…

Asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para dejarla durmiendo en su cuna. Al salir para dirigirse de nuevo a la terraza, sonrió para sí misma ante el tenue color rosa de las paredes. Terry había cubierto el azul en ellas sólo una semana después de salir del hospital, se sentía por completo recuperado y todos los chequeos a los que ella lo había instado así lo comprobaban.

Lo encontró de pie observando hacia el inmenso jardín trasero de la casa. Terry estaba apoyado en el barandal cubierto de enredaderas, de pie sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sonrió ampliamente viéndolo recuperado completamente de la cirugía, sano y lleno de vitalidad como siempre. Estuvo más tiempo del esperado ahí en silencio observando a Terry, pensando lo cerca que había estado de perderlo y la felicidad que hoy acariciaba sabiéndolo con ella y con su hija.

A la tenue luz de la luna, con el jardín al otro lado de su figura y el semblante reposado y sereno, le pareció todavía más atractivo. Sus ojos azules, de un azul oscuro como el mar guardaban luces traviesas en vetas grises profundas.

Sus manos, que apoyadas en el barandal lo sostenían, eran definidas y alargadas, decididas y fuertes; sonrió levemente al pensar que esas mismas manos eran imposiblemente dulces cuando la tocaban a ella o cargaban a su hija.

El pensamiento feliz de la realidad de su vida juntos, le alcanzó el corazón, entró en él como abrazado por un suspiro, como si una brisa serena le envolviera y aromas de campos de violetas le acariciaran.

El hombre que observaba era sin duda el amor de su vida. Le había conocido por coincidencia, por error, por casualidad. Coincidencias que no existen cuando el destino teje las vidas de los que se pertenecen, mucho antes de existir.

El pasado, la vida, el ayer, el recuerdo; nada importaba si él estaba con ella. Mucho tiempo vivió en ellos, en los recuerdos, adolorida por los caminos deshechos y llenos de dolor; y después, cuando casi lo pierde, anheló entonces volver de nuevo a vivir de ellos, de los recuerdos, más no los de la infancia, sino de aquellos llenos de la presencia de él, de su cariño, de su amor.

Pero hoy no eran necesarios, el pasado, las memorias, los recuerdos. Nada comparable a la certeza firme del presente soñador y el futuro esperanzado.

Caminó lentamente hacia donde Terry estaba y ya cerca de él, le acarició el brazo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- Qué piensas Terry? – preguntó.

- No mucho – sonrió – te esperaba.

- Tampoco puedes dormir?

- Me quedé sólo aquí contemplando la noche, mientras volvías…

Giró hacia ella y abrazándola depositó un breve beso en su frente. Lleno del aroma de ella, la atrajo hacia sí mismo sujetándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

- Quieres ir a dormir? – preguntó a su esposa.

- No, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

- Cancelé todo para mañana, no iré al teatro.

- Por qué?

Acarició el rostro de Candy con suaves dedos y besando su mejilla le dio los motivos.

- Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Tomó la barbilla de ella y girando el rostro, acercó sus labios para alcanzar los suyos. Se unieron en un beso lento y profundo. Delicado pero voluptuoso, suave pero decidido.

Abrazados suavemente, en la plenitud de un beso sin reservas y cargado de amor, con la luna como testigo y el canto de la noche como leve murmullos, dijeron sin palabras audibles las frases de amor que sus corazones guardaban.

Eternidad de un beso enamorado. Enamorado del otro y del amor mismo, enamorado del alma del otro, de su presencia, de su cariño. De la certeza inquebrantable de quienes se sienten profunda y felizmente correspondidos.

En el silencio de la caricia más sencilla, el alma de los dos decía mucho más que lo que las palabras pudieran explicar nunca.

Mágico diálogo del corazón que ama, que no necesita palabras ni frases para hacerse presente. Que requiere una mirada, un suspiro, un roce sencillo para declarar su existencia palpable.

Labios plenos y dadivosos, llenos de ternura, que hablaban miles de palabras sin voz.

Silencioso para el mundo pero audible en ellos, el amor que les unía susurraba miles de frases enamoradas, sueños de dulce sabor, tibias esperanzas del corazón que ama más allá de los sentidos, o de la razón, o del destino mismo.

- Terry… – susurró ella.

- Sí?

- No sé – sonrió contra sus labios –. Se me olvidó lo que pensaba decirte.

Entonces él tomó el rostro de Candy con las manos y le habló cerca entre besos breves y enamorados.

- Te amo…

- Te amo.

Cerró los ojos ante el contacto de Candy que acariciaba con las manos su rostro, dibujando su perfil, tocando con dedos delicados y fragantes su frente, sus cejas, sus párpados cerrados.

Entonces Candy se acercó a él de nuevo y tomó sus labios otra vez. A conciencia plena profundizó el encuentro y él le respondió de la misma manera, saboreando ansioso la profundidad que le ofrecía sin límites. Fue evidente para los dos.

- Estás segura?

Candy asintió sonriendo.

- No es muy pronto? Te sientes ya recuperada?

Asintió de nuevo sonriendo todavía.

- Te he extrañado tanto, amor – habló con la frente contra la de ella.

- Yo también, cielo.

Se separó de él y tomándole de la mano lo instó a entrar a la casa.

- Vamos?

Le sonrió ansiosa y enamorada y obtuvo la misma expresión del rostro de su esposo.

Tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, se dirigieron a su habitación. Hicieron el amor esa noche por primera vez luego del nacimiento de su hija.

Cerca del alba, habiéndose amado sin medida durante toda la noche; delicado primero, midiendo Terry los avances para evitar lastimarla; y después, vehemente y ansioso, profundo y sin freno; se quedaron abrazados desnudos sobre la cama.

- Espera amor – le habló a Terry – quédate así conmigo.

Apoyó él entonces el rostro en su pecho, tal cual ella pedía; y, cerrando los ojos, dejó que lo abrazara a su antojo.

- Me amas, mi corazón? – preguntó.

Terry suspiró profundamente contra su pecho desnudo.

- Te amo.

- Mucho? – acarició el rostro de Terry sobre ella.

- Demasiado – asintió él con los ojos cerrados.

- Demasiado? – preguntó Candy delineando sus labios con los dedos.

- Te amo tanto que me duele el corazón cuando el tuyo no está cerca.

Candy besó su frente con toda delicadeza, ajustando los brazos alrededor de él.

- Mi amor… – susurró.

Terry respondió recostado en su pecho.

- Sí?

- Nada – sonrió Candy acariciando su cabello.

- Nada?

- No – besó su frente –. Sólo quería saber si sabes que eres mi amor.

Tomó él sus manos que lo acariciaban para besarlas.

- Lo sé – sonrió tierno contra su piel –. Y tú sabes que eres el mío?

- Lo sé, amor mío.

Se acercó a besar la frente de su esposo, pero él alcanzó sus labios y la besó de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

- Candy – susurró contra su boca –. Te amo tanto que no me canso de amarte; y mientras más te amo, más quiero amarte todavía.

La besó profundamente y colocándose en su centro de nuevo, se unió a ella otra vez, en un hondo movimiento.

- Dímelo de nuevo mi amor – pidió con voz quebrada viéndolo a los ojos.

Terry respondió con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en los de ella.

- Te amo Candy.

Envueltos en susurros apasionados y alientos alterados, con la luz del día entrando por la ventana abierta, se amaron de nuevo sin medida.

**Segunda Parte**

Nuestro segundo hijo, un varón, nació sólo once meses después de su hermana. Su padre estuvo conmigo y él fue el primero en cargarle. Una mañana fresca y feliz nació Terrence Joshua Grandchester, castaño como su papá, sano, fuerte y hermoso.

Debido a las fechas en que nacieron, nuestros dos hijos mayores, Azul y Terry; años después, habrían de cursar el mismo grado en el colegio. Eran tan parecidos, idénticos los dos a su papá, con los mismos ojos azules y el mismo cabello, que a veces jugaban a presentarse como hermanos gemelos.

Incluso ya en la universidad, seguían haciéndolo así, pues por las profesiones que eligieron compartían muchos de sus cursos, además de que tenían el mismo círculo de amigos desde siempre; y sólo porque eran mujer y varón, pero eran prácticamente idénticos.

- Papi! – entró Azul corriendo a la cocina.

Escuchó desde su cuarto cuando Terry llegó a la casa y siguió su voz hasta la cocina donde yo alimentaba a Ian, nuestro tercer hijo que sólo tenía nueve meses de edad. Él también tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules.

Pauna bromeaba conmigo diciendo que al parecer Terry los había hecho solo, porque los tres le eran idénticos.

- Ven aquí! – la tomó Terry en los brazos.

- Ya llegaste papi!

Para mi hija, al igual que para sus hermanos, no había nadie en el mundo más importante que su papá. Tenía cinco años de edad y cada minuto de ellos había girado en torno a él.

- Ya llegué amor, estaba saludando a tu mami.

Entonces Terry se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios mientras cargaba a Azul y yo estaba sentada a la mesa con Ian, dándole de comer algunas uvas partidas por la mitad.

- Cómo estás amor? – me preguntó.

- Bien – respondí aceptando sus labios y entonces Ian agitó las manos en el aire pidiendo atención él también.

Entonces Terry lo levantó con el brazo libre y abrazó a los dos contra su cuerpo.

- Ian – habló Azul – dale un beso a mi papi!

El bebé sólo reía ante la petición de su hermana y agitaba sonriente las manos.

- Así mira!

Le mostró entonces cómo hacerlo besando ella la mejilla de su papá muchas veces, pero para gracia de nosotros Ian no respondía a sus peticiones y lo más que hizo fue llenarle la corbata de manchas a su papá.

Terry se sentó con los dos en los brazos en la silla junto a mí y me entregó de nuevo a Ian, lo tomé en los brazos y lo acomodé en su lugar, una silla alta de bebé, para seguir dándole trozos de fruta, que él, travieso, arrebataba de mis manos y comía rápidamente.

- Yo también quiero de esas uvas – me dijo Terry con Azul abrazada a él en su regazo.

Tomé un par de uvas del plato de Ian y las acerqué a su boca. Él, travieso como siempre, me miró de una forma insinuante cuando acarició mis dedos con sus labios y no pude evitar sonrojarme involuntariamente. Sus ojos azules dejaban poco a la imaginación con esa mirada sobre mí.

Azul rió en las piernas de su papá.

- Mi papi come como un bebé – dijo.

- Sólo con tu mami – respondió Terry.

Sonreí de nuevo ante su mirada insistente y la evidente carga en sus palabras. Era increíblemente insinuante como siempre.

Me quedé en silencio y luego sentí su mano en mi muslo, solté una carcajada.

- No hay límites para usted, cierto Sr. Grandchester?

Levantó las cejas mirándome sin cesar y desplegó sus labios en una sonrisa tentadora.

- Ninguno – aceptó –. Y para usted señora mía?

- Creo que tampoco.

Los dos reímos y entonces él cesó sus avances un momento.

- Y el otro dónde está? – preguntó –. Me falta uno aquí.

- Durmiendo – expliqué aludiendo a Terry, nuestro hijo –. Llegaron los dos muy cansados de la casa de Annie. Esta muñequita – señalé a Azul –, pensé que también dormía pero debe haber saltado de la cama en cuanto te escuchó llegar.

- Es cierto eso señorita? – le habló a ella.

- La siesta ya se acabó papi, ya no tengo sueño.

Entonces bajó del regazo de su papá y salió corriendo de la cocina.

- Voy por algo – gritó en su carrera hacia su cuarto.

Terry me miró extrañado, pero no supe a qué se refería Azul. Entonces cambió su mirada y supe lo que estaba pensando.

Annie llevaba a Azul y a Terry a su casa un día por semana para jugar con Daniel, su hijo, pasaban allá con ella toda una mañana y se divertían mucho, pues nuestros hijos crecieron viendo a los Cornwell como parte de la familia.

Pero ese día en particular, no me hizo nada de gracia el estado en el que Azul había regresado de casa de su tía Annie, y sabía que a Terry tampoco le gustaría.

Sabía lo que iba a decirme, pero lo dejé que lo hiciera.

- Por qué la niña está maquillada? – me preguntó.

Annie la había maquillado, al parecer le parecía de lo más normal, sin importarle que Azul tenía sólo cinco años.

- Ya lo sé – sacudí la cabeza –. Hablé con Annie sobre eso cuando los trajo de vuelta, pero ya la conoces. No me agradó y sabía que a ti tampoco.

- No me gusta, no – me rodeó con un brazo y acarició al bebé con la mano libre haciéndole reír –. Azul tiene cinco años, amor. Mientras sea una niña, debe ser una niña.

Lo entendía perfectamente, estábamos los dos en perfecta sincronía en todo, incluida, por supuesto, la forma de criar a nuestros hijos.

- Annie así es, como no tiene hijas propias, es su forma de querer a la nuestra.

- No me parece adecuado – tomó una uva y se la dio al bebé a la boca, sonriéndole, pero continuó hablándome a mí –. No me gusta, amor.

- Ni a mí – supo sin palabras que hablaría con mi amiga para que no se repitiera.

Aunque me hablaba a mí, todo ese tiempo estuvo jugando con Ian, dándole fruta a la boca, o acariciándolo, haciéndole reír alegre en su silla.

Entonces entró Azul sonriente en loca carrera y se sentó de nuevo sobre las piernas de su papá, ayudada por él, y agitando una hoja en el aire.

- Te hice un dibujo papi! – anunció feliz.

Le entregó la hoja a su papá y al verla los dos, vimos el retrato de nosotros con ella y sus dos hermanos.

- Vaya! – dijo Terry entusiasmado –. Pero qué es esto?

- Hice una obra de arte papá!

- Sí amor! Hiciste una obra de arte! Es muy linda!

- Es una obra de arte como las que hace mi mamá!

Sonreímos los dos a nuestra pequeña hija que emocionada nos mostraba su dibujo.

- Tendremos que enmarcarla – dijo Terry –, como los cuadros de tu mami.

Entonces me vio a mí emocionada.

- La llevarás a la galería, mamá?

- Claro que si mi amor! – afirmé –. Esta hermosa! Les gustará mucho!

Yo estaba dedicada dos horas por día al programa de radio con Pauna, pero poco antes de que Ian naciera, logré abrir una galería propia, en ella se exponían constantemente algunas de mis pinturas, pero principalmente era un espacio para jóvenes pintores y escultores de universidades que necesitaban un lugar de proyección.

Terry y yo acordamos llamarle a la galería sencillamente _ART Grandchester_, porque era un sueño de los dos finalmente. Un lugar donde todos tuvieran cabida y espacio, que juntos apoyábamos y dirigíamos.

Delicadamente y todo lo inocentemente que podía Terry tomó una servilleta de la mesa y empezó a limpiar la carita de Azul, cubierta por el maquillaje que Annie le había puesto.

- No papi! – se negó ella –. Dijo mi tía Annie que así me vería bonita.

- No lo necesitas amor. Mira tu mamá no se maquilla. Vela bien, no crees que es la mamá más bonita del mundo?

Azul me observó con sus enormes ojos azules y sonrió linda como siempre.

- Sí – asintió – es la mamá más bonita.

- Lo ves? – le habló Terry limpiando su carita con cuidado –. Así tú también eres muy bonita.

Lo vio entonces a él.

- Tú crees que soy bonita papá?

- Pero claro! – sonrió Terry besándola – eres la niña más bonita que yo haya visto nunca en toda mi vida.

Entonces delineó con un dedo la carita de nuestra hija.

- Tienes unos ojos azules y grandes – Azul sonrió – y unas mejillas rosas como duraznos que me quiero comer!

Acercó sus labios y jugó con sus mejillas haciendo que Azul riera fuertemente.

- Y unos labios rojos muy rojos con los que me das muchos besitos.

Entonces ella lo hizo, lo besó muchas veces.

- Pero sabes algo princesita? – le habló serio viéndola directamente y ella le respondió igual –. Sabes por qué eres tan pero tan bonita?

Azul lo miraba atenta.

- Por qué? – preguntó.

- Porque eres muy buena – le habló reposadamente y ella no perdía ni uno de sus gestos –. Eres una niña muy buena, que quiere mucho a sus hermanos y a nosotros y por eso te ves más bonita que todas en todo el mundo.

Azul sonrió y rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de su papá, y se quedó muy quieta mientras él la abrazaba muy fuerte. Con los largos brazos de él rodeando su cuerpo, se veía todavía más pequeñita.

- Princesita – le habló Terry luego de un rato y la sentó sobre la mesa para que su rostro quedara a su altura –, recuerdas la estrella?

Ella respondió como en un susurro.

- Sí papi, esta en la nevera.

Hacía algunos días Terry había encontrado en mi estudio un deshecho de cera y resina endurecida, como del tamaño de un puño; era un despojo de un nuevo tratamiento que yo había intentado para mis lienzos y que no me había resultado; pero al verlo amorfo, endurecido y con un color como miel brillante, tuvo una idea.

Ese día lo tomó de mi estudio y lo colocó en la nevera, luego se lo mostró a nuestra hija, diciéndole que era una estrella que había caído en un oculto lugar del vasto jardín trasero.

Azul, maravillada por el relato, abría de vez en vez la nevera para ver lo que ella pensaba era una estrella caída del cielo, y le pedía un deseo en secreto como su papá le había dicho que hiciera.

Terry había logrado que Azul le dijera lo que tanto le pedía a la estrella, era un pony. Azul deseaba un pony.

Fue la primer señal de lo que sería una pasión en su vida y en la de sus hermanos.

Años después, cuando nuestros hijos crecieron, los tres habrían aprendido a montar enseñados desde pequeños por su papá, y hacían largas excursiones y cabalgatas. Les gustaba competir entre ellos, pero sólo nuestro hijo Terry lo haría algunas veces de manera formal, para orgullo de su papá, amante de la equitación de toda su vida.

Impulsados por el mismo carácter fuerte y vital que heredaron de su padre, los tres acostumbrarían desde la adolescencia a trabajar durante cada verano ya fuera en la galería conmigo o en la productora teatral con él; incluso Azul sería locutora de un programa de radio de su universidad durante un tiempo.

Y sería durante su adolescencia que los tres se pondrían de acuerdo para ahorrar todos sus sueldos, de dos veranos seguidos, comprando así juntos un caballo pura sangre al que adoraban. Tanto que nadie podía ni siquiera tocarlo, únicamente su padre, único autorizado por los tres para montarlo si gustaba.

Ese día en la cocina entonces, Terry hablaba con Azul sobre su deseo, que le pedía a la estrella, de tener un pony.

Estaba sentada sobre la mesa a la altura de su papá, quien sentado frente a ella la sujetaba; y vestía un delicado vestido de gasa color verde pálido, el cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado recogido en dos coletas, con un pequeño mechón que caía sobre su frente, luciendo como una verdadera muñequita de carne y hueso.

Con sólo cinco años de edad; y sus lindísimos y enormes ojos azules, fijos en su padre; al que adoraba desde antes de nacer.

- Amor – le habló Terry –, has seguido pidiendo tu deseo a la estrella?

- Todos los días papá.

Nuestra niña hablaba como en un susurro, sentada sobre la mesa, como si temiera que si hablaba demasiado fuerte de ello, la estrella no se lo concediera.

- Creo que ya te lo concedió.

- De verdad?

La cara de asombro en nuestra niña nos hizo reír a los dos emocionados, ante su alegría infantil e intensamente chispeante.

- De verdad – le respondió luego Terry serio –. En el club he visto un pony precioso.

Azul se tapó la boca con las dos manitas sentada frente a su papá.

- Y sabes qué? – le habló Terry.

- Qué? – sus ojos azules chispeaban ansiosos.

- Tiene alrededor del cuello un listón y qué crees que dice?

- Qué dice? – preguntó intrigada.

- Dice… que es para ti.

- No puede ser! – abrió la boca asombrada y se tomó el rostro con las manos.

Terry asintió como si hiciera un gran descubrimiento.

- De verdad – afirmó.

Azul, sentada en la mesa, tomó el rostro de su papá con sus pequeñas manos y lo miró fijamente muy cerca. Los ojos azules de los dos así tan cerca era como verlos reflejados en un espejo. Absolutamente idénticos. Los de ellos y los de nuestros hijos varones.

- No me mientes? – preguntó sonriente, con sus manitas de muñeca en el rostro de Terry, viéndolo fijamente.

- Claro que no – habló Terry seguro y luego susurró –. Creo que la estrella te concedió tu deseo.

- No puede ser! – repitió Azul emocionada.

- Si quieres vas conmigo el domingo para que tú misma lo veas y aprendas a montarlo de una vez.

Nuestra niña se quedó pensativa un momento y con un dedito al aire se tocó la frente.

- Tenemos un problema, papá. Y es uno grandotote.

- Cuál?

Cruzó los bracitos sobre su cuerpo, algo desilusionada.

- No sé cómo subirme a los caballos – declaró decepcionada.

Apretó los labios pensativamente, como intentando encontrar una salida a su dilema.

- Es verdad no sabes… – habló Terry con aire decepcionado –. Pero qué barbaridad! Si tan sólo encontráramos alguien que supiera, para que él te enseñara, si alguien supiera…

Le dio unos minutos y los dos la observábamos atentos, mientras ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Entonces lo entendió.

- Papi! – gritó emocionada –. Y si tú me enseñas? Tú sí sabes subirte a los caballos!

Terry la vio asombrado.

- Me parece una idea genial! – exclamó –. Yo te enseñaré!

Entonces los dos rieron felices y Azul lo rodeó de nuevo por el cuello con sus bracitos. Luego de un rato, Terry la sentó de nuevo en la mesa.

- Y cómo vas a ponerle?

- Ay papá! – dijo –. Su nombre es lo más lógico!

Nos causó mucha gracia escucharla decir _lógico_ teniendo sólo cinco años.

- Y cuál es el nombre entonces? – preguntó Terry.

- Pues se llamará _estrellado_!

Terry y yo soltamos una carcajada.

- Cómo que estrellado? Y ese nombre?

- Ay papá! – lo miró fijamente con un dedito apuntando la palma de su otra mano –. Me lo trajo una estrella no? – Terry asintió –. Una estrella que se estrelló! Osea una estrella estrellada! Pues por eso se llama _estrellado_!

Los dos reímos todavía más fuerte ante su _lógica_.

- Claro hija tienes razón! – dijo Terry riendo –. Es lo más lógico!

- Te dije!

- _Estrellado_ se llamará entonces.

- Sí, _estrellado_, el pony.

**Tercera Parte**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso más alto del edificio. Entonces Terry soltó mi mano y fui incapaz de contenerlo, pues empujaba el carrito con Ian sentado en él.

Cuando salí del elevador, vi a mi hijo de cuatro años abrir con algo de dificultad, pero apresurado las puertas de la oficina de su papá. Me apresuré detrás de él para evitarlo, pero cuando llegué ya era tarde.

- Papá! – gritó Terry y corrió hacia el escritorio donde estaba su papá sentado.

Al entrar yo a la oficina vi a Terry poniéndose de pie extendiendo los brazos al pequeño para alzarlo en el aire. Noté entonces a otros seis hombres sentados en la oficina de mi esposo.

- Lo siento mucho – me disculpé por la interrupción.

Todos los caballeros de trajes impecables se levantaron de sus lugares cuando entré. Terry entonces se acercó a mí con nuestro hijo en brazos.

- Señores – les habló junto a mí – mi esposa y mis hijos. Éste que esta aquí – señaló al niño en sus brazos – se llama como yo, Terrence Grandchester y mi hijo menor – señaló al bebé con un movimiento de cabeza – se llama Ian Grandchester. Mi mujer, Candice Grandchester.

- Mucho gusto señora – hablaron algunos.

- Igualmente – respondí y luego susurré a mi costado, hacia él –. Lo siento amor, sólo he venido un momento.

- Nada de eso – contestó –. Señores, continuamos más tarde, les parece?

Tomaron todos entonces sus agendas y lo que entendí eran gráficas en grandes presentaciones de cartoncillo, entendí que estaban en medio de una reunión importante.

- No, amor, sólo… – susurré, pero me interrumpió pasando el brazo por mis hombros.

- Después continuamos – les dijo a los demás sin atender mis señales.

Luego de que todos salieran, bajó a Terry y se acercó a besar a Ian, que tenía sus grandes ojos azules muy atentos a todo, sentado en su carrito de bebé.

Ian le sonrió alegre agitando las manos en el aire y Terry lo levantó de donde estaba para cargarlo.

- A qué debo esta visita? – preguntó besando mis labios brevemente para luego llevarme de la mano hasta un enorme sofá en su oficina.

Me senté con él mientras Terry se sentaba en el piso a jugar con unos cochecitos de juguete que había llevado.

Rápidamente tenía en el piso ya una fila de coches uno junto a otro, y jugaba con ellos como si estuvieran en una carrera, haciendo ruidos como de motor con los labios.

- Era sólo un momento, amor – le hablé a Terry junto a mí, que tenía al bebé en sus piernas –. Tu junta parecía importante.

- Importante y aburrida – sonrió.

Abrazó a Ian contra su pecho exhalando fuertemente y luego le habló sonriendo.

- Hola mi conejito – le dijo haciéndole sonreír ante sus caricias.

Se quedó sujetándolo contra su pecho y me habló entonces a mí.

- Qué pasa? Dónde está la niña?

- Pauna la llevó a una de sus lecturas de poesía.

- Ah que bien! – le agradaban como a mí esos paseos de Azul con Pauna –. Y ustedes a dónde van?

- Olvidé mi bolso en tu coche, sólo he venido por él. Llevo a Terry a su cita con el dentista. Es la de cada seis meses, sólo rutina.

Como pensé Terry se levantó de un salto del piso.

- Mamá! – me vio fijamente –. Me dijiste que ya no íbamos.

Terry había hecho una pataleta cuando le dije que lo llevaba a su cita con el dentista, así que terminé diciéndole que iríamos a otra parte. Sólo quería que subiera al coche en medio del extraño berrinche que hizo. Él jamás se había portado así, pero luego supe los motivos de su reacción.

- Por qué no quieres ir hijo? – le habló su papá –. Antes te gustaba.

Al pequeño Terry de pie frente a nosotros se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Es que Danny – el hijo de Annie – ya me dijo lo que hacen ahí.

Terry sentó de nuevo a Ian en su carrito besándolo en la frente y me miró extrañado; le expliqué.

- Annie – suspiré –, le dice a Daniel cada vez que se porta mal que como castigo lo llevará al dentista.

Hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

- Y me dijo que ahí – habló nuestro hijo compungido –, papá! Ahí llevan a los niños malos y les hacen cosas para que les duela mucho! Con muchas máquinas que sacan sangre de las bocas!

Terry volteó conmigo.

- Esa es la forma como Annie y Archie educan a su hijo?

Asentí en silencio, desaprobando el método igual que él.

Entonces Terry se sentó en las piernas de su papá y le habló con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de agua.

- Papi – le habló con las lágrimas a punto de salir –, Danny me dijo que guardan los gritos de los niños en unas botellas. Yo no quiero ir!

- Pero eso no es cierto hijo – intentó tranquilizarlo –, es mentira.

- Papá – se le rodaron las lágrimas, con sus manitas sobre el traje de su papá –, me porté mal? Ya no soy un niño bueno?

- Claro que lo eres, cachorrito – lo abrazó –. Eres muy bueno – besó su frente y el niño lloraba muy quedo –. No es un castigo.

Le hablaba reposadamente, pero Daniel le había llenado la imaginación a nuestro hijo de imágenes demasiado vívidas.

- Ya me voy a portar bien papá – empezó a sollozar como cuando lo sacaba de la casa momentos antes –. Muy bien, de veras.

- No es eso, Terry – le habló su papá enternecido –. Ya no llores, amor. No es un castigo.

Entonces Terry lo abrazó más fuerte, con el rostro de nuestro hijo escondido en su cuello, para que dejara de llorar, pero el pequeño lloraba abundantemente, lleno de miedo a sus cuatro años.

- Archie es un cabeza dura – me susurró –. Pobre Daniel, todo es culpa de su padre, y ahora ha tenido a bien pasarle la fobia a nuestro hijo.

Nuestro hijo lloró mucho en el regazo de su papá que intentaba tranquilizarlo y luego de un largo momento, sus sollozos se calmaron un poco al fin.

- Hijo – le habló su papá –, yo te prometo que eso que te dijo Daniel, no es cierto, me crees?

Terry asintió sollozando ligeramente y limpiándose la cara con sus manitas.

- Vas a ir con tu mami?

Asintió de nuevo sentado en sus piernas, sollozando un poco todavía.

Entonces nos pusimos de pie y lo tomé en mis brazos, empujando el carrito de Ian con una de las manos. Terry quiso acompañarnos al estacionamiento, pero el teléfono en su escritorio no dejaba de sonar; y tenía, además, que retomar la reunión de antes.

Me facilitó entonces las llaves de su coche para que pudiera sacar mi bolso de él.

- Déjalas en recepción – me dijo al dirigirnos a la puerta –. Para que ya no suban.

- Sí, amor – acepté –. Nos vemos en la casa en la tarde?

Asintió acariciando a Terry en mis brazos que lo miraba fijamente con los ojos aun entristecidos cristalinos y llorosos.

Entonces de un solo impulso tomó al niño de mis brazos y lo abrazó fuerte.

- Iré con ustedes – nos dijo.

- Terry – hablé –, pero aún es temprano.

Terry, desde que nos casamos, había organizado sus días en la empresa de manera que pudiera estar en casa conmigo a las cuatro de la tarde, eso aglomeraba sus mañanas de tareas y yo sabía que estaba muy ocupado todo el tiempo.

- No importa, amor – respondió.

- Tienes mucho que hacer aún.

- Eso no importa – repitió.

Abrazó a Terry en sus brazos y lo besó en la frente.

- Hijo – le habló con ternura – si voy con ustedes, estarás más tranquilo?

- Tú me vas a defender si me hacen algo?

Le sonrió contra su frente.

- No te harán nada, cachorrito – le dijo.

Entonces nuestro hijo tomó el rostro de su papá con sus pequeñas manos y lo vio fijamente.

- Pero si me hacen algo – le dijo inocente –, si sí me hacen. Tú me vas a defender?

- Claro que sí hijo, para eso soy tu papá. Yo te voy a defender.

Entonces el pequeño le sonrió con semblante aliviado.

- Entonces sí voy papá.

Cuando salimos de la cita con el dentista, acomodamos a los dos niños en el asiento trasero del coche y nos dirigimos a casa. Terry había cancelado todos sus compromisos en la oficina y tenía el día libre.

- Ya no volverás entonces a la oficina? – le pregunté mientras manejaba conmigo a su lado.

- No, ya no – negó.

- No hay nada importante?

- Quiero pasar el día con mi familia – sonrió y yo también –, eso es más importante.

Entonces extendió la mano hacia mí.

- Ven princesa – me dijo –, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Me recorrí de donde estaba para sentarme junto a él como me pedía y lo abracé por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Giró entonces su rostro aprovechando una luz roja y me besó en los labios.

- Te amo, mi amor – me dijo.

Así de la nada, me dijo que me amaba. Llenó con su voz mi corazón y suspiré contra sus labios.

- Yo también te amo, cielo.

Me besó de nuevo muy dulce como siempre, y disfruté en silencio, saboreando sus labios, la certeza de nuestro amor, así reposado y sereno. Lleno de matices y colores hermosos. Y lleno de tantos contrastes, a veces dulce y tierno como una rosa, y a veces apasionado y vehemente como lo más fuerte de su carácter.

Entonces cuando retomó la marcha, conmigo apoyada en su hombro abrazándolo, escuchamos risas de nuestros niños en el asiento trasero.

- Qué hacen? – le pregunté y vio entonces en el espejo retrovisor.

Soltó una risa ligera cuando vio lo que hacían los niños.

- Están chocando las paletas los dos locos.

Giré con dificultad para verlos y estaban jugando con las paletas que les regalara el dentista luego de la consulta.

- Jugamos a las espadas! – dijo Terry riendo con Ian a su lado.

- Puedes tú entender – me habló Terry a mi lado – por qué un dentista regala dulces?

Me reí en su hombro.

- Supongo que se está asegurando el trabajo.

Rió entonces conmigo.

- Seguramente eso es – besó mi frente.

Cuando llegamos a casa, los dos niños estaban por completo dormidos y Terry tomó al mayor y yo al bebé. Los recostamos en sus cuartos y luego caminamos al nuestro. Bostecé entonces mientras me llevaba de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

- Te ves cansada – me dijo.

Sonreí ante lo increíble de lo que estaba por decirle.

- Es que para acostumbrarlos a dormir la siesta, tengo que hacerlo yo con ellos y ya me acostumbré.

Me abrazó y besó mi mejilla muy despacio, hablando contra mi piel.

- Te llevaré entonces a que duermas siesta tú también.

Entonces se reclinó junto a mí y me levantó en brazos.

- Terry… – susurré con los brazos en su cuello.

Besó mi frente sin bajarme caminando a la habitación.

- Shhh… te llevaré a dormir, princesa.

Me recostó en nuestra cama y, luego de cerrar la puerta, se acomodó junto a mí. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y me quedé dormida lentamente, mientras mi amor me susurraba muchas cosas lindas besando mi frente, hasta que durmió él también conmigo.

**Cuarta Parte**

Para el cumpleaños de Terry organizamos una comida en el club, pero un día antes de la fecha.

Desde que nos casamos teníamos esa costumbre con los cumpleaños de los dos, un día antes festejábamos con amigos, pero el día preciso era sólo para nosotros dos y para nuestros hijos.

En los jardines del club, habíamos arreglado una mesa larga sobre el pasto, Pauna la había llenado de flores coloridas y arreglos de frutas; y rodeándonos los árboles frondosos y el pasto tan vivo, nos acogía una sensación en verdad agradable.

A pesar de ser veintisiete de enero, el cumpleaños de Terry es el veintiocho; y de ser pleno invierno, el día estaba de lo más agradable en ese lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, y disfrutábamos el momento con el luminoso sol de mediodía enaltecido y alegre, festejando también el clima, el cumpleaños de mi amor.

- Y qué te regalaron Terry? – preguntó en tono bromista Stear a un costado de la mesa, sentado junto a Patty.

Vi entonces a mi amiga, tenía tres meses de embarazo y se veía radiante.

Del otro lado de la mesa estaba sentada Eleanor, hermosa como siempre, por quien los días parecían no pasar jamás; con Ian sentado en su regazo, disfrutando a su abuela dándole de comer.

Y también estaban ahí con nosotros Pauna con Bob, tan enamorados como siempre; Annie y Archie atentos a Daniel, su hijo, que jugaba con Terry y Azul sobre el pasto; los tres niños descalzos y con las caritas cubiertas de restos del pastel de chocolate que estaban comiendo.

Terry jugueteaba con mis dedos entre los suyos, manteniendo mi mano sobre su pierna y le respondió a Stear.

- Creerás que no me regalaron nada?

Estaba evidentemente bromeando, pero decidieron seguirle el juego.

- Cómo que nada? – sonrió Archie –. Pero Candy qué es eso?

- Parece que no lo conocen – les dije sonriendo –. Su cumpleaños es hasta mañana – acaricié su rostro con mi mano libre –, así que los regalos son hasta mañana.

- Aún así – insistió él bromeando –. Aún así creo que no me van a regalar nada, ya no me quieren.

- Candy – Stear de nuevo que seguía la broma –, pero qué es eso? Cómo es que no le regalarás nada? Pobrecito.

Solté una carcajada.

- En serio, de verdad – mecí la cabeza sonriendo –, parece que no lo conocen. Se está quejando de sus regalos, cuando el muy tramposo ya hasta los vio!

- Yo? Cuándo? – puso una cara de asombro de lo más graciosa.

- Vamos, no pongas cara de inocente – jugué con él –. Terry, te vi buscando por toda la casa tus regalos y al final hace dos días los encontraste en la biblioteca, no me digas que no.

Se limitó a sonreír en silencio, lo había pillado.

- Y además hasta los abriste! – me reí.

Él sabía que yo sabía que incluso la pista de coches eléctricos que quería como regalo, y que le había envuelto Terry, ya hasta la había armado en la biblioteca, y jugó con ella un rato sobre la alfombra, para luego meterla de nuevo a la caja.

- Yo? – preguntó otra vez pretendiendo inocencia, pero con una sonrisa de pícaro que no podía ocultar –. Yo sería incapaz, muñequita.

- Incapaz, muy incapaz; pero bien que lo hiciste.

Entonces todos nuestros amigos a la mesa empezaron a reír tan fuerte y nosotros con ellos, que estoy segura que nos escuchaban hasta la cocina del club.

Esto era lo que él siempre había deseado, y yo también; alegres reuniones con amigos, con nuestros niños jugando alrededor de nosotros, compartiendo los momentos importantes juntos.

Así eran casi todas nuestras navidades, celebraciones de año nuevo y fechas importantes, como los cumpleaños de los niños, los nuestros, o algún evento especial. Nos reuníamos con los más cercanos y con su madre, y pasábamos juntos los momentos más agradables rodeados de la gente que queríamos.

Entonces Terry se reclinó hacia mi oído, de forma que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo, girando su rostro hacia mí, para que nadie más lo viera.

- De cualquier forma – susurró con sus ojos azules fijos en los míos –, mi regalo especial será en la noche, no?

Se me subieron los colores al rostro.

- Terry…

- Qué? – preguntó mientras movía mi mano sobre su pierna ligeramente.

Me asaltó una risa nerviosa.

- Vamos – sonrió susurrando en mi oído –. Es mi cumpleaños…

- Desde cuándo necesitas tú que sea tu cumpleaños?

- En eso te concedo un punto – rió –. Pero entonces qué?

Hablábamos en un murmullo tan imperceptible, que nadie podía escuchar; aún así vi de reojo a todos los demás y conversaban entre ellos, ajenos por completo a nosotros.

- Terry, por favor… – murmuré.

- Sólo dime que sí y ya…

- Ya sabes que sí.

- Pero me gusta que me lo digas.

Sacudí la cabeza, su mirada me tenía como hipnotizada, incapaz de hilar algún pensamiento coherente, como siempre me ocurría.

- Sí, sí – atiné a decir.

- Te ves tan bonita así con la carita roja, podría comerte ahora mismo.

Se acercó a mi frente y posó en ella sus labios de forma tan sugerente, que se me erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo, y empecé a reír.

- Y cuál es el chiste? – sonó la voz de Archie.

Terry estaba inmóvil en su silla; para nadie fue notoria nuestra pequeña conversación, pues él aparentaba normalidad, pero no dejaba de apretar mi mano sobre su pierna.

Me tenía terriblemente nerviosa, y lo peor es que le gustaba mantenerme en ese estado.

- Acepté mi culpa – sonrió.

Nadie podría juzgar nada en su expresión facial o en su voz, sonaba tan natural como cualquier cosa; pero sus ojos le hablaban a los míos sin necesidad de palabras.

Sabía yo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando con ese brillo travieso en sus pupilas.

Asentí, muda como estaba; imposibilitada para creer que después de tantos años juntos, su presencia todavía tuviera ese efecto en mí, como si se me desbocara el corazón y me temblara todo por dentro. Todavía sentía como la primera vez que lo vi en Chicago y me quedé muda sentada junto a él en esa galería.

Algo se removió en mi interior y entonces tomé su rostro cercano para besarlo en la mejilla, suspirando contra su piel.

- Y eso? – preguntó sonriente en un murmullo.

Susurré mi respuesta para que sólo él me escuchara.

- Una forma de liberar la tensión. Ya verás, esta noche te haré pagar por esto.

Tosió ligeramente ante mi comentario.

- Es una cita – dijo entonces.

- Lo es – sonreí disfrutando su mejilla en mis labios otra vez.

Sirvió un poco más de bebida en mi vaso, y nos incluimos de nuevo en la conversación que mantenían todos a la mesa.

Entonces algo llamó la atención de Terry a un costado de donde estábamos.

- Terry – llamó a nuestro hijo –, no jueguen cerca de la alberca, vengan acá.

Nuestros hijos y Daniel se acercaron a él y les habló a su costado, al otro lado de donde yo estaba.

- Jueguen aquí – señaló alrededor de la mesa –, hay mucho espacio; nada de ir a la alberca de nuevo, entendido?

Habían llevado sus juegos demasiado cerca de la alberca, por eso les llamó, pero entonces los niños le obedecieron y se sentaron a jugar en una manta que Eleanor extendió sobre el pasto a un lado de la mesa.

- Candy – me llamó Eleanor – dejaré a Ian aquí con los niños.

Asentí y entonces ella sentó al bebé sobre la manta con los demás. El bebé gateaba ya, pero estaba muy entretenido con los juegos de sus hermanos, que lo hacían reír alegre casi sin parar.

Cuando Eleanor se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, nos envolvió en una de sus maravillosas conversaciones, nos contaba sobre sus giras y viajes, con su plática chispeante y alegre; Terry se le unía en la narración a veces, pero sobre todo Pauna le hacía una segunda perfecta a mi suegra.

Habían comenzado a tratarse luego de que Pauna le ayudara en la decoración para un evento; y habían hecho una conexión inmediata, volviéndose amigas y casi cómplices.

Pauna era mayor que yo diez años y esos mismos era mayor Eleanor comparada con ella. Pero así como entre Pauna y yo la diferencia de edades no importaba, así era igual entre ellas dos.

Luego de un rato, como siempre, las dos terminaron en el mismo tema de todo el tiempo.

- Te lo juro Ely – decía Pauna en tono travieso –, en verdad te lo digo. Lo hubieras visto!

- No, no lo puedo creer – respondió bromeando Eleanor –. Mi hijo no es así!

Contaban bromeando cuando conocimos Pauna y yo a Terry en Chicago; y la curiosísima cena que tuvimos con él un día después de que yo lo conociera, cuando me envió las rosas.

Habían relatado la misma historia un millón de veces, pero se divertían a lo grande; y siempre, todo el tiempo, la repetían en cuanta reunión se encontraban y siempre de la misma forma.

Pauna y Eleanor en verdad que hacían una mancuerna increíblemente divertida y a veces las tres pasábamos todo el día juntas, cuando mi suegra estaba en la ciudad; y era simplemente revitalizador, de lo más agradable.

Por lo general esas reuniones de las tres terminaban en ellas dos exclamando alguna incoherencia en italiano, el cual las dos hablaban fluido; y conmigo riendo tanto que apenas me podía mantener de una pieza.

- De verdad Ely – hablaba Pauna y los demás no podíamos parar de reír –. Tan pronto la vio se le fue como cazador a su presa.

Terry y yo soltamos una carcajada.

- Pero cómo fue? – dijo Eleanor fingiendo, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja –. Cuéntamelo todo.

Ella lo sabía, pero era parte de la broma de las dos.

- Pues nada; que aquí tu nene – Terry reía sin descanso –, tu hijito, Ely, tu bebé – solté una carcajada –; la vio en Chicago aquella vez, una sola vez y con eso tuvo! De ahí mira que flores, cena, deja el avión nomás para verla. Créeme lo que te digo, se le fue encima como a una presa, ni más ni menos.

- Imposible – reía Eleanor siguiéndole el juego –. No, mi hijo no sería capaz de tal cosa.

- Ay Ely! – suspiró Pauna –, te tiene engañada con esa carita de inocente – Terry reía alegre junto a mí –; si tú lo hubieras visto. Si hubieras visto a los dos!

Señaló hacia nosotros con el dedo índice y el mayor apuntando, señalando que los dos habíamos sido.

- Ahora yo? – le pregunté riendo al otro lado de la mesa.

Pauna, que estaba sentada junto a Eleanor, no dejaba de bromear hablándole como si le contara un secreto, pero haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Los hubieras visto Ely! – pretendía que susurraba –; es que casi se besan sobre la mesa! Casi se lanzan uno encima del otro! Y yo ahí! Ahí en medio de los dos, viendo aquellas llamaradas de pasión.

Me carcajeé tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta.

- Así los dos que casi se comían vivos! Y yo ahí en medio de todo aquello. Qué hacía Ely? Dime tú qué hacía?

- Te entiendo, amiga – hablaba Eleanor incapaz de contener la risa –. Te comprendo muy bien, debió ser muy difícil para ti.

- En verdad que sí Ely, lo fue – suspiraba acongojada, según ella –. Porque mira yo así con los ojos como platos y aquellos, esos dos de allá – nos señalaba –, esos dos que se querían como devorar! Te lo digo! Se sentía la llama así palpable. Así! Así! – hacía gestos con las manos –. Y luego con eso de que si él era un gran cazador…

Terry no podía contener la risa y yo sentí que moriría de lo mucho que reía también; porque eso sí era verdad, él había dicho ese día que a él no se le iba nunca una liebre.

Entonces volteó conmigo sonriendo, en sus ojos vi que estaba recordando todo él también. Tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla; acaricié sus labios con mis dedos y nos vimos fijamente a los ojos un instante; felices los dos de que aquello que contaba Pauna hubiera sucedido.

En completo silencio nos besamos en los labios, muy brevemente; y luego prestamos atención de nuevo a su madre y mi amiga, divertidísimos los dos con sus ocurrencias.

- Cómo que un gran cazador? – preguntaba Eleanor incapaz de dejar de reír.

- Te digo que irreconocibles los dos – seguía Pauna –. Algo así decían entre aquel fuego que como que los quemaba; algo como que el era un súper cazador y ella su conejita.

Cuando dijo lo de _conejita_ nos reímos todos tan fuerte, que se escuchaba en todo el jardín, estaba segura.

- Pero qué difícil para ti estar ahí presente, no Pauna?

- Mucho, Ely, muchísimo.

- Cómo es que no me lo habías contado antes para desahogarte?

- Pero si te lo cuento cada vez que te veo! Brava Ragazza Brava!

Entonces definitivamente estallamos todos en una sonora carcajada y hasta los niños empezaron a reír cerca de donde estábamos, aunque no sabían lo que hablábamos les habíamos contagiado la risa.

Entonces volteé a ver a los niños que estaban alegres viendo a su tía Pauna y su abuela divertir a todos en la mesa, pero algo me alarmó y mis risas cesaron.

- Dónde está Ian? – susurré.

Me levanté de un salto de la silla con la mano sobre el hombro de Terry.

- Terry – hablé alarmada –. No veo a Ian. Dónde está Ian?

Entonces él se levantó alarmado también y, volteando los dos a todos lados, distinguimos al bebé que gateaba de espaldas a nosotros. Vimos a donde se dirigía. Gateaba hacia la alberca. Estaba ya muy cerca de la orilla y no se detenía en su camino hacia el agua.

Terry reaccionó en un segundo, se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo para alcanzarlo; tenía el rostro rígido y duro, y recorrió el camino que nos separaba corriendo frenético.

- Ian no! – gritó sin detenerse.

Entonces el bebé volteó un segundo al escuchar la voz de su papá, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba justo en la orilla de la alberca. Cuando volteó, vi su carita sonriente, pero en una fracción de segundo desapareció.

Cayó al agua.

El mundo se detuvo.

Terry corría hacia él, pero yo estaba inmóvil como si me hubiera muerto ahí de pie viendo a mi bebé caer al agua, incapaz siquiera de emitir un sonido.

Muda y ajena vi a Terry que sin esperar nada se arrojó detrás de él y entonces el corazón se congeló en mi pecho. Sin nada en la mente corrí hacia allá yo también, todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido.

Los segundos más largos de mi vida fueron esos mientras corría hacia esa alberca y esperaba ver a Terry salir del agua con Ian, pero no salía.

Cuando llegué a la orilla me arrojé yo también desesperada.

Entonces me aferré a Terry que ya estaba de pie con el bebé en los brazos. Entre el agua, que me llegaba a los hombros, como pude me paré junto a él.

Sentí el cuerpo de Terry y palpé ansiosa a mi bebé para ver si estaba bien; lo tomé en mis brazos y lo abracé fuerte, todo empapado, con su carita mojada, mientras buscaba en él señal de algún daño.

- Esta bien – dijo Terry con voz entrecortada de pie junto a mi en la alberca –. Esta bien amor – repitió.

Con mi bebé en brazos, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, respiré profundamente, creo que no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo y abracé a mi pequeño hijo, que estaba empapado, fuerte contra mi cuerpo, mientras su papá nos rodeaba a los dos con sus brazos.

- Esta bien amor – hablaba agitado –; no le pasó nada.

Escudriñé ansiosa al bebé en mis brazos, tenía los ojos abiertos e increíblemente estaba muy tranquilo viéndonos risueño a los dos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se me salieron las lágrimas.

- No, no – negué con la cabeza terriblemente ansiosa –. Ayúdame a revisarlo. Esta bien? Le paso algo? Ian! Ian!

- Esta bien, amor – nos abrazaba a los dos –. Esta bien.

- Yo, lo perdí de vista, no lo vi Terry. No lo vi.

- Ya pasó, amor, está bien. Ya pasó.

- No, no – seguía llorando –. Debí haber estado pendiente. No lo vi. Yo no lo vi – apreté a Ian contra mí.

- Salgamos del agua, ven.

Me ayudó a salir de la alberca y nos encaminamos hacia adentro del club, luego de que nuestros amigos supieron que Ian estaba a salvo con nosotros.

Estábamos sentados en uno de los vestidores del club, esperando algo de ropa para los tres, que Terry mandó pedir con alguien del personal; con mi hijo en brazos y él junto a mí, completamente empapados.

Habíamos pedido al personal médico del club que revisaran a nuestro bebé y afortunadamente no encontraron nada. Al parecer, porque Terry lo sacó inmediatamente, había tomado sólo un poco de agua y no había ningún daño en él.

El médico nos dijo que la experiencia no había sido más que como cuando lo bañábamos en casa y bebía por accidente algo de agua de la regadera.

- Sentí que me moría – le dije a Terry.

- Yo también – coincidió exhalando muy fuerte.

Con mi bebé en brazos, tomé mi rostro con una de mis manos, sentada junto a él, y empecé a llorar la angustia terrible que había sentido.

- Ven princesa – me abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho –. Te asustaste mucho – afirmó.

- Mucho – con la cara contra su pecho seguía llorando con mi pequeño en brazos.

- Yo también – dijo ajustando sus brazos alrededor de nosotros –. Se me salió el alma del cuerpo, me sentí como muerto.

Entendí lo que decía porque eso mismo había sentido yo.

- Ya no llores, amor – me consoló besando mi frente –. Ya pasó, ya no llores, princesa.

Estuvo abrazándonos largo rato a los dos, mientras él mismo se calmaba también; para los dos la experiencia había sido terrible.

Limpié mi rostro un poco y besé su mejilla.

- Gracias – susurré.

Supo a lo que me refería y besó mi frente respirando profundamente.

- Los cuatro son mi vida – dijo.

Nos acarició a nuestro bebé y a mí, protegiéndonos con sus brazos; y luego de un momento, exhaló muy fuerte y tomó a Ian.

- Ahora velo a él – besó sus mejillas –. Tú y yo casi morimos del susto y él tan sonriente como si nada. Sabes que cuando lo alcancé en el agua se estaba riendo?

Sonreí entre mis lágrimas.

- De verdad?

- Sí, se estaba riendo el sinvergüenza – le sonrió –; este niño está loco, le gustan las emociones fuertes.

Me reí un poco de lo que decía y de cómo jugaba con Ian en sus brazos, quien también reía alegre. Al menos nuestro bebé no se había asustado, eso me alivió.

Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando hasta estar cada vez más relajada.

- Fue un susto enorme – dije expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones.

- Afortunadamente sólo fue un susto. Estas cosas pasan, nadie tiene la culpa – besó mi frente abrazándome junto a Ian –; sólo hay que tener más precaución con este pequeño buscador del peligro. GI – Joe en miniatura.

Limpié mi rostro y exhalé muy fuerte, ya todo había pasado.

Terry, con los labios en el cuello de Ian, le hizo cosquillas haciéndolo reír alegre en sus brazos.

- Ian – le habló –, hijo, _mini seguidor de las emociones extremas,_ ya no nos hagas esto, mira que casi nos matas del susto, conejito.

- Es verdad Ian – le hablé acariciando su carita y sus mejillas sonrojadas –. A tu papá y a mí casi nos da un infarto, amor. Tanto que te queremos tu papá y yo – sonrió y yo le sonreí también – sí… tu papá y yo.

Entonces Terry lo besó en el rostro muchas veces, mientras él sonreía.

Luego Ian se quedó quieto con sus enormes ojos azules fijos en el rostro de Terry.

- Papá – sonó su voz.

Fue su primer palabra.

Terry lo sentó en sus piernas tan asombrado como yo de escucharlo hablar por primera vez.

- Lo escuchaste? – me preguntó.

Asentí muda como estaba y me le quedé viendo al bebé para ver si emitía algún sonido otra vez. Ian nos veía a los dos sonriente con las manitas al aire como si estuviera jugando.

- Ian – le habló Terry –, hola hijo. Hola conejito.

Ian lo miró fijamente y entonces habló de nuevo.

- Papá.

Su voz era como un frágil murmullo inocente, su papá era su primer palabra; se me salieron las lágrimas.

- Nuestro hijo ya habla – dijo Terry emocionado –. A los nueve meses y tres semanas. Va a ser un genio, te lo firmo.

Solté una risa ligera ante su afirmación; pero tenía razón de cierta forma, en verdad Ian nos daría muchísimas gratas sorpresas al crecer.

Una vez nos vestimos los tres, salimos de nuevo al jardín donde todos nos esperaban.

Al sentarnos con los demás, los tranquilizamos del todo y Terry acomodó a Ian sobre sus piernas, dándole algunos trozos de fruta que él comía apresuradamente y Terry jugaba a esconderlos de su alcance, haciéndole reír emocionado.

Entonces se acercaron Terry y Azul con expresiones preocupadas.

- Papá – habló Terry –, qué le paso a Ian?

- Se cayó en la alberca – le respondió con semblante relajado –, puedes creerlo?

- Pero no le pasó nada? – preguntó Azul acariciando a Ian.

- No, que le va a pasar! No lo ven tan feliz como si nada? Esta demente este niño!

Los hizo reír a los dos, y entonces sus caritas ya no se vieron tan preocupadas.

- Me asusté mucho papi – la vocecita de Terry se quebró un poco.

Su papá lo abrazó para confortarlo, mientras el niño estaba de pie descalzo sobre el pasto.

- Ya sé amor – le dijo con ternura –; nosotros también nos asustamos mucho; pero no pasó nada.

Lo vio con ojos líquidos.

- Es que yo estaba jugando con él, papá.

- Sí, pero así son los bebés – acarició su cabello –. Estas cosas pasan, son accidentes, que nadie se imagina, no es culpa de nadie. Ya pasó, cachorrito.

Nuestro hijo asintió en silencio apretando los labios ligeramente, y entonces su papá lo abrazó susurrándole que no se preocupara, que ya todo había pasado y que su hermano estaba bien.

Luego Terry abrazó a Azul que estaba también compungida y todavía algo asustada, hasta que logró que sonriera para él, mientras la tranquilizaba hablándole despacio.

- De verdad no le pasó nada? – preguntó Azul.

- De verdad, muñequita – la besó en la frente –. Tu hermanito está muy bien.

- Sí era muy peligroso verdad papá? – le preguntó.

- Sí – aceptó –, las albercas son peligrosas amor, y tu hermanito está muy pequeñito; pero no pasó nada. No estés preocupada, ya pasó.

Entonces tomó a los dos y los sentó a uno en cada pierna, con Ian sentado sobre la mesa, de manera que sostenía a los tres en sus brazos.

- Azul, Terry – les habló a los mayores –, ven a este conejito que está aquí al frente?

Los niños rieron viendo a Ian que los miraba atento también.

- Hoy nos dimos cuenta de una cosa su mamá y yo.

- De qué?

- Miren… Ian… Ian… hola conejito… – le hablaba intentando alguna reacción en el bebé.

Luego de unos instantes Ian pareció entender lo que debía hacer. Aunque claro eso era imposible a su edad; pero así le pareció a sus hermanos.

- Papá – dijo sonriendo.

Azul gritó emocionada.

- Ya habla!

- Que lo diga otra vez! – la voz de Terry.

- Háblenle ustedes – les dijo su papá.

Entonces los dos se dedicaron a hablarle a Ian y a hacerle mil gestos y ruidos diferentes, hasta lograr que les repitiera su primer palabra.

Nuestros hijos mayores estuvieron riendo largo rato sobre las piernas de su papá jugando con su hermano menor; olvidando así lo que había sucedido antes, al igual que nosotros.

Al día siguiente Ian diría otra palabra, para fascinación de su hermano mayor, pues ésta fue _Terry_.

- Yo soy la segunda palabra de mi hermano! – gritaría feliz Terry en la cocina ese día, mientras todos comíamos pastel festejando alegres el preciso día del cumpleaños de su papá.

En realidad, temprano esa mañana, Ian ya había dicho _mamá_, pero no quise arruinarle la alegría a mi niño que corría alegre alrededor de la mesa.

Rodeados de envoltura de regalos, dibujos que los niños hicieron para él y riendo los cinco todo el día sin parar, festejamos sólo entre nosotros el cumpleaños de Terry, como siempre acostumbramos en el cumpleaños de cada uno en esta familia.

**Quinta Parte**

Era casi la hora y estábamos tarde. El cóctel programado para antes de la función empezaría en poco rato. Esta noche era la premier de la temporada de Romeo y Julieta que la empresa de Terry montaba año con año, durante un mes.

Vi mi reflejo por última vez en el enorme espejo del vestidor de nuestro cuarto, revisando maquillaje y atuendo. Era el evento de etiqueta rigurosa, y yo había elegido, ayudada por Pauna, un vestido color rojo intenso como fresa, en crepé y gasa de seda, largo y con una sedosa caída hasta más abajo de los tobillos.

Había pretendido llevar el cabello recogido, pero Terry deshizo mis esfuerzos en un minuto momentos antes; y, reclamando la cascada de mis rizos, me pidió llevarlo suelto. Así que lo acomodé rizado a un costado de mi rostro, dejando el cuello desnudo del lado izquierdo.

Caminé hacia las escaleras con paso apresurado, revisando que mis hijos estuvieran ya en sus camas; y despidiéndome de Pauna que estaba en la sala de televisión cerca de los niños.

- Te ves regia – me dijo mi adorable amiga.

Le agradecí el cumplido y que sacrificara su noche por quedarse de niñera.

- Los amo como si fueran míos, lo sabes – me dijo sonriendo.

Y sí, yo lo sabía.

Bajé entonces las escaleras y ahí estaba él, Terry. Al pie de la escalera esperándome sereno, impecablemente vestido de frac; saco en negro; camisa, chaleco y corbata de lazo, en blanco inmaculado; luciendo muy varonil e imposiblemente atractivo, hermoso.

Mi corazón latió agitado; a él, a mi corazón, poco le importaba que lleváramos juntos ocho años, y que tuviéramos tres hijos; yo frente a Terry aún me sentía como una colegiala enamorada.

Sonrió maravillosamente al verme y tomé entonces con la mano, la suya que extendía hacia mí. La acercó a sus labios y me besó en el dorso de ella; temblé ligeramente.

- Te ves hermosa – me dijo con sus ojos azules intensos fijos en los míos –. Arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Perdí el aliento un momento y sus ojos brillaron. Mientras me vestía en el cuarto momentos atrás, había halagado el vestido que le mostré llevaría esa noche, yo vestía entonces sólo la ropa interior, sentada en el vestidor, y me había él tomado para llevarme a la cama. Atrevido y travieso como siempre, por eso estábamos tan tarde ya.

- No empieces de nuevo como hace rato – sonreí.

Me acercó a su costado y tomándome de la cintura me dirigió a la puerta.

- Lo dejaremos para después entonces – susurró en mi oído y luego besó la piel desnuda de mi cuello.

Me estremecí y sacudí la cabeza contrariada, sonriendo ante su desfachatez llena de sensualidad.

Nos disponíamos a salir, pero de camino a la puerta escuchamos una voz proveniente de arriba de las escaleras.

- Mamá – Azul me llamaba.

Regresamos sobre nuestros pasos para atender a nuestra hija, que al parecer había despertado.

- Qué pasa, hija? – le pregunté con su padre al pie de la escalera, mientras ella nos veía desde arriba despejando su rostro de algunos mechones de su castaño cabello.

Antes de que Azul respondiera, Pauna estaba ya junto a ella.

- Despertó y quiere despedirse de ustedes – nos dijo mi amiga.

- Baja, amor – le hablé.

Pauna la dejó entonces que bajara hasta nosotros y regresó un momento al cuarto de los niños, mientras nuestra hija se despedía como era su deseo.

- A dónde van? – preguntó cuando su papá la tomó en brazos al pie de la escalera.

- Vamos al teatro – le respondí.

- Puedo ir con ustedes?

- No, amor – le dijo su papá –. Ya es hora de dormir para los niños.

Entonces Azul se le quedó viendo de arriba abajo y sonrió.

- Papá – le dijo sonriente –, te cambiaste como el príncipe de los cuentos.

Sonreí ante su comentario, era cierto.

- Tú crees? – le dijo Terry.

Nuestra hija asintió frotándose la cara con sus manitas.

- Sí, te pareces mucho, yo digo.

Sonreí acariciando su carita. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- Yo también digo lo mismo – les dije a los dos y Azul asintió sonriendo.

- Quiero ir con ustedes – insistió.

Volteé a ver a Terry.

- No podemos llevarte, hija – le dijo él.

- Pero yo quiero que bailes conmigo como el príncipe de los cuentos.

Terry me miró un segundo, entendí lo que pensaba y asentí. Era solo para dejarla tranquila y no perderíamos más de un minuto.

- Bailaré contigo aquí – le habló –. Qué dices?

Azul sonrió emocionada, con los ojos muy abiertos, asintiendo feliz.

Entonces la bajó para dejarla de pie frente a él, me alejé unos pasos, para darles espacio; y ahí, al pie de la escalera, Terry hizo una perfecta reverencia ante los ojos emocionados de nuestra niña que lo miraba extasiada, igual que yo.

Extendió la mano hacia ella inclinado como estaba, en una perfecta posición de un verdadero príncipe de una obra, y se le quedó viendo mientras ella estaba estática de emoción.

- Me concede esta pieza señorita? – le dijo.

Azul sonrió emocionada al límite y a mí casi se me ruedan las lágrimas.

- Sí, sí – respondió ansiosa.

Llena de inocencia, con sólo cinco años, más bonita que cualquier muñeca, simplemente perfecta, tomó con su pequeñita mano la de su papá. Entonces se me rodaron las lágrimas.

Terry tomó entonces su diminuta mano y le dio un beso en el dorso. Azul contuvo el aliento. Volteó a verme a mí sonriendo como si en verdad estuviera en uno de sus cuentos. Asentí ante su mirada feliz y limpié mis lágrimas sonriéndole.

Se veía tan emocionada, tan inocente, tan dulce; alegre porque su papá le hacía reverencia como un caballero y como si ella fuera una princesa de cuento. La imagen de mi niña de cinco años, sonriendo con sus grandes ojos azules; con Terry, su padre, frente a ella extendiéndole la mano y haciendo reverencia, será algo que nunca olvidaré.

Entonces Terry se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola en vilo para tener su rostro a su altura, y bailó con ella.

Dio muchas vueltas muy despacio, con Azul sujeta entre sus brazos como si bailaran y ella sonreía feliz, incapaz de ver otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de su papá a centímetros del suyo.

Los observaba yo muy emocionada, ante un momento que yo sabía sería un hermoso recuerdo para nuestra hija. Como si su papá fuera su propio príncipe, bailaba con ella vestida con su pijama, girando lentamente a un ritmo perfecto.

Muchos años después habría yo de observar esa misma imagen, con lágrimas nuevas rodando por mis mejillas. Porque mi esposo bailaría con nuestra hija en ese mismo lugar, pero con ella convertida en una mujer, vestida de novia; luciendo tan hermosa que robaba el aliento.

Feliz en el día más feliz de su vida, vestida de blanco, bailando con su padre, que la abrazaría entonces tan tierno como ahora, como si ella jamás hubiera crecido, como si siguiera siendo por siempre su niña pequeña.

- Más vale que la haga muy feliz.

Me hablaría Terry después a mí, mientras bailaba conmigo.

- Más vale que sea el mejor hombre del mundo – me dijo.

- Creo que ese puesto ya está ocupado – besé sus labios mientras bailábamos y sonrió para mí –. Pero si él es con ella la mitad de lo maravilloso que eres tú, nuestra hija será la más feliz del mundo.

Azul se acercó entonces y nos abrazó a los dos; y bailamos juntos los tres un momento.

- Si te trata mal – le dijo su papá –, me llamas y voy por ti al final de la tierra.

- Papá… – sonrió.

- Sólo quiero que lo tengas presente – le dijo besando su frente –. Si te trata mal iré por ti a donde estés y lo mataré con mis propias manos. Te lo juro.

- Es el amor de mi vida – contestó Azul serena y feliz –; y es muy bueno, lo sabes.

Era verdad, los dos sabíamos que era un hombre muy noble que la amaba más que a nada, y los dos lo queríamos como a un hijo, aún así Terry insistió.

- Sólo dime que me llamarás en cualquier momento, si necesitas lo que sea.

- Lo haré, papá.

- Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo – le respondió ella con voz segura.

Terry exhaló muy fuerte abrazándonos a las dos. Azul no se iba al final de la tierra, viviría muy cerca de nosotros, pero al despedirnos así era como se sentía.

- Y antes – suspiró Terry – el amor de tu vida era yo.

Sonreí ante su comentario y me separé de ellos un poco, para que Azul lo rodeara con sus brazos.

- Todavía lo eres, papá – besó su mejilla abrazándolo muy fuerte –. Siempre serás el amor de mi vida.

La vi derramar unas lágrimas y él las limpió con el gesto más dulce.

- Te amo, hija – la besó –. Te amo, no se te olvide.

- No se me olvida nunca. Yo también te amo, papá.

- Y yo siempre cuidaré de ti, muñequita, te lo prometo.

Se me rodaron las lágrimas al ver cómo la abrazaba tan tierno como siempre.

- Lo sé, papá – lloraba muy quedamente nuestra hija en sus brazos.

- Tienes que ser muy feliz, amor – besó su mejilla –. Muy feliz todo el tiempo.

Azul suspiró profundamente y se refugió más aún en los brazos de Terry.

- Si es la mitad de bueno que tú, yo seré tan feliz que me estallará el corazón de felicidad todos los días.

- Te amo, mi niña – besó su frente –. Mi niñita.

En aquel momento, viéndolos abrazados, habría yo de recordar esta noche, con Azul de sólo cinco años, bailando con él con sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello, queriéndolo tanto como lo quiso toda su vida. Incluso desde antes de nacer, cuando sólo se movía en mi vientre al escuchar su voz.

Y entonces viéndolos aquel día, lloraría de felicidad como hoy, porque mis hijos tenían el mejor padre de este mundo y yo el mejor compañero para toda mi vida.

Luego de que bailó con ella para que se quedara tranquila y nosotros pudiésemos ir a la premier en el teatro, la llevó cargando hasta su cama.

- Sabes qué papi? – le preguntó entre sus brazos.

- Qué amor?

Nuestra pequeña hija suspiró profundamente mientras la recostaba.

- Sí eres como el príncipe, papá – le dijo –. Sí, sí, como el príncipe de los cuentos.

Terry le sonrió y la acomodó bajo las frazadas, dándole un beso en la frente.

- Te amo, muñequita – susurró.

- Yo también te amo, papi.

Entonces se quedó tranquila en su cuarto y Terry y yo nos despedimos de Pauna que se quedaba con los tres, agradeciéndole de nuevo el gesto.

Salimos de la casa, tomados de la mano, rumbo al teatro finalmente.

Llegamos al lugar justo a tiempo. Por ser el día de la premier de tan esperada temporada, estaba ahí gran parte del personal de la compañía de Terry, y muchos amigos y socios. Conocía yo a la mayoría de ellos, así que los saludé mientras él nos acercaba a ellos en el salón donde se llevaba cabo el cóctel.

Me sumergí en un momento en una plática con una de las jóvenes que trabajaba en la empresa y Terry se separó de mí para ir a saludar a alguien que había llegado.

- Ya vengo, princesa – susurró en mi oído.

Asentí y seguí conversando con la joven que me preguntaba los requisitos necesarios para exponer en nuestra galería, al parecer además de ser actriz gustaba de la pintura. Tomé un momento para explicarle los detalles, pero pronto alguien le llamó y se alejó con él, despidiéndose de mí.

Uno de los jóvenes del servicio pasó cerca de mí con varias copas de champagne que ofrecía a los invitados y tomé una, para hacer algo de tiempo en lo que Terry regresaba.

Entonces se acercó alguien desde mi costado derecho.

- Una linda mujer no debería nunca beber sola – susurró pretendiendo galantería.

La frase me pareció trillada y de muy mal gusto, así que no respondí nada. Ni siquiera posé en él la vista más de dos segundos.

Por lo que alcancé a precisar, no era nadie conocido, quizás era solo un espectador a la función.

Vi el reloj en la pared que marcaba que a la función aún le faltaba un largo rato para iniciar. Deseé que se retirara entonces porque no encontraba a Terry por ningún lado en el salón, por más que lo buscaba con la vista; pero no lo hizo, no se retiró.

- Te acompañaré un rato – me dijo –. Si no te molesta lindura.

Quise decirle que sí, que me molestaba bastante, con su mirada insinuante, casi obscena, y su sonrisa de pose, y esa fachada de Don Juan de pacotilla, pero no hice nada, me quedé en silencio. Hablarle sería darle importancia.

Me miraba horriblemente y casi sentí que sus ojos quemaban en mi piel, como si me desnudara entera. No tenía el menor reparo en mirarme de arriba abajo y susurrar a media voz, sin el menor pudor ni respeto.

Deseé que Terry apareciera, pero no estaba en ninguna parte a la vista.

- Cómo te llamas, preciosa? – preguntó.

Volteé a verle al fin, temblando por dentro, ante sus ojos llenos de lascivia; no sabía qué pero algo tenía que decirle para que se marchara de una buena vez.

Entonces sentí una presión en mi cintura.

- Se llama mi mujer – la voz de Terry.

Lo vi junto a mí presionándome contra su cuerpo y me sentí aliviada.

- Y tú quien eres? – le preguntó sin ocultar nada de su molestia evidente.

Cuando el otro, contrariado, quiso responder, Terry lo interrumpió.

- Sabes qué? – preguntó –. No me importa quién seas. Te quiero allá – extendió el brazo apuntando al otro extremo del salón –. Allá quiero verte, lejos de mi esposa.

Yo estaba en completo silencio con la mano de Terry en mi vientre rodeándome completa contra su cuerpo; y aunque su semblante permanecía sereno, sus ojos y carga en su voz, mostraban lo molesto que estaba.

- Estoy esperando – habló de nuevo.

Lo sentí erguirse junto a mí y casi me pareció más alto, mientras le hablaba en tono amenazante al tipo.

No lo creía capaz de hacer una escena en un lugar como este; pero le conocía bien para darme cuenta de que estaba cada vez más furioso; y yo sabía que sí, que de llevarlo al límite, Terry haría lo que fuera.

Creo que el otro también lo notó, porque en completo silencio se alejó y en un segundo desapareció del lugar.

- Te asusté? – susurró contra mi frente abrazándome ya solos.

Me contrarié ante su pregunta.

- No me gusta que me veas molesto, amor – explicó –. Pero no me gustó como te miraba. Perdóname.

- Claro que no me asustaste, cielo – le dije rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos –. Ya quería que llegaras. Me das un beso?

Lo hizo sonriendo para mí, pero demasiado pronto nos separamos al sentir alguien cerca de nosotros.

- Terrence – era Robert, el socio de Terry que lo saludaba junto a mí –, qué noche! Te has dado cuenta allá atrás el caos que existe?

Terry le sonrió y ajustó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

- No, no me he dado cuenta – negó –; y además esta noche he venido como espectador con mi mujer; no como parte de la compañía.

Entonces se nos acercaron otros más que trabajaban en la empresa con Terry a hacer algo de conversación.

- Les digo que es un excelente medio – decía uno de los que estaban junto a nosotros, un hombre de mediana edad que hablaba sin cesar sobre la notoriedad que no recibían los medios impresos que se dedicaban a la crítica de artes plásticas en un ambiente como NY –; pero está abandonado. No hay nada de calidad que se destaque entre el resto.

- No estoy tan de acuerdo – intervine, había estado en silencio, pero el tema me interesaba –, creo que lo que sucede es que son las publicaciones pequeñas las únicas que son realmente honestas con su público, las grandes, y en eso sí coincido, ya no son objetivas.

- Quizás tiene razón, señora – habló el otro.

Entonces Terry opinó de pie junto a mí, abrazándome.

- Pero claro que tiene razón. Mi esposa, además de dirigir la galería, tiene un programa de radio, es periodista crítica de artes plásticas y trabajó mucho tiempo en una revista de ese corte. Cierto, amor?

Asentí viéndolo sonreír a mi costado.

- Así que les digo – continuó –, de arte ella es la experta. Además es pintora profesional, nadie más confiable que ella para opinar en ese terreno.

- Así que usted también pinta?

- Así es – respondí.

- Entonces comprende la situación del artista cuando se siente criticado o evaluado en su obra.

Evidentemente su aseveración iba encaminada a mi posición como crítica contrapuesta a como artista.

- Sí, lo comprendo – acepté.

- Y ahí recae mucho del problema que tienen algunos medios para lograr aceptación y confiabilidad.

- La cuestión – le dije –, es que el arte, o vaya, la obra de arte como tal, no es otra cosa que una interpretación subjetiva, que hace un individuo, acerca de la realidad. De esa forma, existen tantas interpretaciones de la realidad, como personas en el mundo.

Lo vi asentir en silencio.

- Todo esto – continué –, convierte a la expresión artística en algo muy difícil de objetar o analizar o incluso definir; pues, aunque, su mensaje reside directamente en las intenciones del artista; el alcance de éste, su mensaje, reside ya no en el artista, sino en el individuo espectador o que evalúa.

- Creo que tiene razón – murmuró.

- Así que – seguí –, como tal, la crítica no existe, o en todo caso está mal conceptualizada, existe una interpretación o explicación de la percepción individual. Por ello el artista no debe jamás sentirse menospreciado o poco apreciado, o contrapunteando, tampoco demasiado halagado ante la crítica, que en realidad es sólo la percepción del individuo externo. Y, del otro lado, el crítico o espectador no debe sentir jamás que en su pluma recae la verdad absoluta sobre la obra, pues ésta reside únicamente en el alma del que crea. Quizás por eso ya no todos los medios se perciben honestos y han perdido algo de público, porque quizás no comprenden del todo su papel.

Todos estaban tan silenciosos que de pronto me sentí apenada de monopolizar la conversación.

- Lo siento – sonreí –, es que me apasiona mi trabajo.

Terry me abrazó.

- Les dije que ella es la experta – llevó una de mis manos a sus labios para besarla.

- Ya lo veo – dijo su socio –; en verdad usted señora, tiene una perspectiva muy interesante, debido que se encuentra de ambos lados del espectro.

- Bueno – dije –, es sólo que así resultaron las cosas.

- Deberían invertir con nosotros – nos dijo el hombre –, buscamos un medio pequeño al que podamos impulsar y convertirlo en algo accesible, directo al público y sobre todo honesto.

- Posiblemente lo hagamos – aceptó mi esposo.

- Invertir en una revista? – le pregunté a Terry en un susurro.

- Por qué no? Tú sabes todo de eso, no sería ilógico pensar que un día dirigieras algo así.

Me sentí de pronto tan emocionada como él se percibía. Tener una revista dedicada a la crítica de arte no sonada en absoluto mal y era muy tentador.

Se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba sin necesidad de decírselo.

- Acordemos algo durante la semana, Stuart. Hablemos en la oficina más a fondo, qué dices?

- Por supuesto, Terrence.

Acordaron una cita para durante la semana, y entonces la conversación continuó igual, natural y agradable, pero con el tema de los negocios de lado.

Mientras conversábamos con ellos, esperando el inicio de la presentación, comenzó a molestarme lentamente una mujer que se encontraba en el grupo, era esposa de uno de los socios de Terry, pero a pesar de que su marido estaba presente, no dejaba de ver al mío.

- Vaya! – dijo con estudiada sorpresa – así que tienen tres hijos?

- Sí – respondí yo –, una niña de cinco años, un varón de cuatro; y un bebé de diez meses.

Le había respondido yo, pero no logré que volteara a verme ni un segundo. Seguía observando a Terry sin descanso.

- Deben ser unos niños preciosos – dijo meciendo su copa de champagne en el aire.

- Lo son – hablé yo de nuevo.

Volteé a ver a Terry a mi lado y estaba en completo silencio. Su mano no dejaba mi cintura ni un momento y a veces me besaba brevemente en la frente. Aparentaba normalidad, pero yo sabía que estaba notando las insinuantes miradas de aquella mujer, tanto como yo.

- Y si se parecen al padre – posé mis ojos sobre ella esperando que terminara esa frase – si son como él, deben de ser en verdad divinos.

Ahí estaba el claro avance de esta mujer que aunque tenía a su esposo a un lado, se le estaba insinuando a mi marido. Pensé responder algo, pero yo estaba ya acostumbrada a la admiración femenina hacia mi esposo, así que guardé silencio.

Conocía tan bien a Terry, que sabía que él mismo acabaría con eso en cualquier momento.

- Si son como tú Terrence – insistió ella –, deben de ser en verdad hermosos.

- Son perfectos – habló él finalmente –, pero porque son idénticos a su madre.

Me abrazó más fuertemente de lo que ya lo hacía y besó mis labios.

- Son tan hermosos como mi mujer – besó de nuevo mis labios frente a todos –. La mujer más bella de esta tierra.

Fue eso suficiente para que la mujer aquella tomara de la mano a su marido y se alejara del grupo en el que estábamos.

- No se iba eh? – le sonreí en un susurro a Terry.

Puso los ojos en blanco y sonriendo me besó de nuevo.

La conversación continuó, mientras iniciaba la obra y en un momento alguien llamó a Terry y me quedé con algunas señoras conversando sobre cualquier tema, mientras él estaba unos pasos más allá con algunos caballeros.

En medio de una plática sobre los mejores colegios de NY, observé a mi esposo alejado de mí unos metros, sumido en una conversación con algunos de sus socios y amigos.

Me golpeó de pronto, en completo silencio como estaba, su imagen magnífica; y lo observé incapaz de coordinar pensamiento alguno.

Me sentí de nuevo como una colegiala que observa a lo lejos a su primer novio, llena de ansiedad y emoción.

Vestido de frac, apuesto y varonil, hablaba algo que yo no lograba escuchar por la lejanía; pero ésta, la lejanía, no evitaba que la visión de sus labios moviéndose me tuviera como hipnotizada.

Lo vi acomodarse la corbata y hablar entusiasmado de algo al parecer muy interesante. El movimiento de sus manos, la forma como mecía la cabeza de un lado a otro, algunas veces, la forma como gesticulaba y sonreía de pronto, todo me parecía totalmente adorable.

Lo vi sonreír y entonces sonreí yo también como él, ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba cercano en ese momento, sumida en la visión del encantador hoyuelo en su mejilla. Mi hoyuelo.

Recordé en un segundo nuestra vida juntos.

Reviví de nuevo en mi memoria aquel día en la galería de Chicago donde lo conocí y sentí otra vez en la boca del estómago la misma emoción de aquella vez y de siempre que estaba cerca de él, como mariposas inquietas.

Aquel día en Chicago vestía un traje azul marino, se veía tan atractivo que me robó el aliento la sola visión de él sentado a mi lado. Luego ese día cuando me encontré sus ojos fijos en los míos, azules y profundos, algo en mí se encendió y a partir de ese momento mi vida ya no fue la misma.

Sonreí de nuevo al recordar todo el camino que habíamos recorrido desde aquella vez en Chicago y miles de imágenes de nuestra vida juntos me asaltaron mientras lo observaba conversando con aquellos hombres a lo lejos.

Las veinticuatro rosas que me envió un día después de conocernos, sólo Terry era capaz de eso.

La vez que me regaló a Enrique, el recuerdo más bonito de mi infancia y como bailamos bajo la lluvia, mientras yo lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo con él abrazándome protector y maravilloso.

Como me llevó cargando hasta mi piso porque estaba descalza, para después hacer el amor por primera vez ese día, la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba, iniciando ese día nuestros dos años de noviazgo antes de casarnos.

Me alcanzó la imagen de mi departamento poblado de rosas por doquier cuando, por segunda vez, me pidió que me casara con él, el mismo día que supimos que estaba embarazada.

Y la forma como tuve que explicarle poco a poco lo del bebé en camino, porque la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa y sólo preguntaba _qué, qué_; todo adorable y tierno.

Sus manos en mi vientre acariciando y hablándoles a nuestros bebés antes de que nacieran, la sensación de su cuerpo abrazándome en aquella cama de hospital cuando nació Ian y la labor de parto duró largas horas.

Como acariciaba mi vientre hablándole a nuestro hijo menor, mientras yo desesperada deseaba que el parto llegara de una vez, sudando de dolor, encontrando fuerzas sólo en su presencia junto a mí.

Y luego cuando Ian nació por fin, después de largas horas de labor, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó para traerlo luego a mí recostándolo sobre mi pecho.

Nos besó de nuevo a los dos, mientras el menor de nuestros tres hijos se quedaba dormido poco a poco recién nacido y pequeñito sobre mí.

Cuando me sentí mejor, salió entonces y entró pocos minutos después con Azul y Terry en sus brazos. Quería que conocieran a su hermano.

Los sentó en la cama y él se acomodó junto a mí, acariciando nuestro bebé tan lindo como sus hermanos.

- Un hermano – la voz de Terry nuestro hijo tocando con sus manitas la carita de Ian.

Terry lo tomó y lo sentó en sus piernas para que pudiera verlo más fácilmente.

- Un hermanito, amor – le respondió –, es muy lindo no crees?

- Y va a jugar conmigo, papá?

- Sí, va a jugar mucho con nosotros.

- Está bien pequeño – nuestro hijo mayor miraba asombrado sentado en las piernas de su papá al bebé en mis brazos –. No se rompe?

Terry rió sosteniéndolo.

- Claro que no cachorrito – lo besó en la frente –. No se rompe. Tenemos que tener un poco de cuidado con él, porque está pequeñito, pero así estabas tú cuando naciste y mira qué grande estás ahora.

- De veras?

- De veras – lo abrazó muy fuerte –. Eras pequeñito muy pequeñito, y ve cuánto has crecido.

Terry sonrió abrazado de su papá, entonces lo aceptó.

- Bueno – dijo –, entonces si no se rompe yo creo que sí vamos a poder jugar con él, no papá?

- Yo creo que sí.

Nuestro pequeño Terry se acercó ayudado por su padre hasta el bebé y le dio un beso en la frente muy despacio.

Entonces le hablé a Azul que estaba sentada junto a mí extendiendo su mano tocando al bebé.

- Te gusta tu hermano hija? – le dije.

- Mucho mamá – me dijo con los ojos fijos en el bebé –. Se parece a mis muñecos – sonrió –; te quedó muy bonito.

Terry rió junto a mí con nuestro hijo mayor en sus brazos y se acercó a mi rostro para hablarme de cerca.

- Muy bonito le quedó a tu mamá – me vio intensamente a los ojos que yo tenía llenos de lágrimas con nuestros tres hijos rodeándonos –. A tu mamá todo le queda muy bonito. Los tres son hermosos, amor – y entonces susurró –. Gracias.

Me acerqué a sus labios y nos besamos largo rato, con nuestros hijos sobre la misma cama. Felices los dos de tener alguien más en la familia.

Mientras observaba a Terry hablando en el salón del teatro, tantos y tantos recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos me inundaron y de pronto me sentí intensamente emocionada.

Lo recordé jugando con los niños en el jardín trasero; o llevándolos con él al teatro a que pasaran todo un día juntos con él en su trabajo, con los niños corriendo por todas partes en los camerinos y vestidores, muertos de risa con su papá mostrándoles todo.

Lo recordé también construyendo poco a poco lo que años después sería una pequeña casa de madera para los niños, en uno de los árboles en la parte trasera de la casa. Dándoles de desayunar un sábado cualquiera, llevándolos a dormir en sus brazos, hasta sus cuartos, cuando se quedaban rendidos sobre la alfombra luego de jugar toda la tarde.

Vi en mi memoria su imagen de cuando cabalgábamos juntos en el club, compitiendo entre nosotros, corriendo a galope lado a lado entre los árboles; o cuando fuimos de vacaciones a la playa y me llevó a un paseo a caballo por la orilla del mar, al atardecer. Con sus brazos alrededor de mí, y la fresca brisa marina envolviéndonos.

Entonces me emocioné al punto de las lágrimas cuando recordé su pequeño ritual de cada noche en los cuartos de los niños. Él tenía por costumbre, al parecer desde siempre, dejar un vaso con agua en el buró de un costado de la cama.

Nunca había entendido yo el motivo para ese vaso con agua si jamás bebía de él, pues decía que el agua se ensuciaba; y además había desarrollado la misma costumbre en el cuarto de nuestros hijos, desde que eran unos recién nacidos.

Hubo un momento en que pensé que moriría sin saber la razón para aquella extraña manía, pero mientras lo observaba a lo lejos, conversando y sonriendo tranquilo, luciendo increíblemente apuesto; me emocioné tanto que casi se me ruedan las lágrimas pues había ya conocido la razón para su pequeño ritual; tenía que ver con su infancia; y cuando lo supe, ese hombre que ya de por sí yo adoraba, me pareció todavía más adorable, divino.

- Cuando yo era niño – me había explicado –, y mis padres aún vivían juntos, mi padre me contaba una historia, por eso es lo del vaso.

- Qué historia amor?

Estábamos sobre la cama, desnudos y abrazados; y yo tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras hablábamos de la duda que me había carcomido desde siempre.

- Es una tontería – sonrió – pensarás que estoy loco.

Besó mi frente, y yo acariciaba su pecho amplio y definido con las manos, instándole a contarme la razón para lo del vaso de agua.

- Vamos – le di un beso en el pecho –; cuéntame Terry, no pensaré nada.

- No pensarás que estoy loco?

- No más de lo normal, tú tranquilo.

Se rió de mi respuesta y yo con él también reía viéndolo a la cara.

- No más de lo normal? – preguntó sonriente –. Ah que bien, me relajo entonces.

- Vamos, dime; no es justo, tú conoces todas mis manías.

- Tú no tienes ninguna.

- Claro que sí tengo.

Acomodó las frazadas sobre nosotros y yo estaba increíblemente cómoda con él así abrazándome sobre la cama.

- Cuál manía tienes? – preguntó –. A ver dime una.

Me quedé pensativa un momento, intentando pensar en algo.

- Lo ves? – rió –. No tienes ninguna. Y nada seguramente que se parezca a esto.

- Si quieres puedo desarrollar una.

Soltó una carcajada.

- Ah sí? Desarrollarás una manía?

- Claro – asentí –. Puedo, no sé, darle trece vueltas a la cama antes de dormir cada noche, comer sólo en bocados pares, o brincar en un pie cada vez que vea un conejo – se rió de mis ejemplos –, lo que tú quieras, amor. Tú dime que manía quieres que desarrolle y yo lo hago.

- Así como así? – besó mi frente.

- Por ti lo que quieras. Hasta fenómeno de circo.

- Ah lo ves? Sí, eso pensarás que soy, un fenómeno de circo.

Se negaba, pero yo sabía que sólo jugaba conmigo, me lo diría de cualquier forma.

- No, amor – hablé entre risas ligeras –, ya por favor dime, no pensaré nada, lo prometo.

Entonces me lo explicó y lo escuché atenta, apoyada en su hombro, con sus brazos rodeándome.

- Cuando yo era niño, mi padre colocaba siempre un vaso de agua junto a mi cama, porque decía que dentro de los niños, te vas a reír de mí, lo sé – sonrió y entonces lo dijo todo de un solo impulso –, bueno… él decía que dentro de los niños hay un pajarillo, que es el guardián de las sonrisas, y sale a beber agua en la noche y si no la encuentra se muere y el niño no podrá volver a sonreír nunca. Y ya eso es todo!

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Te estás riendo – me dijo abrazándome.

Era verdad, no podía parar de reír.

- Te dije que te ibas a reír.

- Y por eso es el vaso?

- Qué quieres que te diga? Ya sé que no es verdad, pero es una costumbre.

- Quién dice que no es verdad? Quizás lo sea.

- No te burles – sonrió.

Pedía que no me riera, pero él también se estaba riendo conmigo.

- No me estoy burlando – mis carcajadas se escuchaban hasta el jardín –. No me burlo; tú sólo estás siendo precavido. Porque tal vez sí es cierto.

- Soy un fenómeno ambulante – hizo un gesto como de niño.

Lo insté para que se recostara ahora él sobre mi pecho, lo hizo y lo abracé besándolo en la frente.

- Ay si! – lo abracé –. Mi fenómeno mío de mi propiedad.

- Es una locura verdad? – sonreía contra mi pecho desnudo, besando mi piel.

- En realidad amor, me río, porque cuando pienso que ya eres todo lo adorable que alguien puede ser, sacas algo nuevo que me hace quererte todavía más.

Soltó su peso sobre mí, lo abracé por completo y se sentía como la gloria.

- Me quieres aunque sea un fenómeno? – preguntó acariciando con una mano el lugar donde apoyaba su rostro.

- En realidad te quiero más, como que ya eras demasiado perfecto.

Se rió en mis brazos, recostado sobre mi pecho.

- Muy perfecto? – preguntó.

- Tanto como si fueras un ángel en mis brazos.

- Y con esto ya no lo soy? – besó mi cuerpo otra vez.

- Al contrario, creo que con esto lo eres todavía más.

- Un ángel?

- Sí, mi ángel propio – tomé su rostro entre mis manos y alcancé sus labios con los míos –. Ángel de mis brazos; cada día más y más perfecto.

Entonces me besó más profundamente, y girando para estar yo arriba de él, hicimos el amor hasta que amaneció. Y así como me pareció más adorable con su historia, así lo adoré toda la noche.

Mientras los recuerdos me envolvían observándolo, en el teatro antes de la función esa noche; me sumí en su imagen, ajena por completo a la conversación que me rodeaba, mis oídos sólo escuchaban murmullos lejanos en ese momento en el salón y mis ojos sólo percibían su figura. Su piel blanca, su cabello castaño, sus cejas, sus labios definidos, sus ojos que yo amaba.

Entonces Terry volteó directo a mis ojos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y definitivamente, la realidad borrosa de mi alrededor, finalmente desapareció por completo.

Hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, entrecerró los párpados un milímetro con sus ojos fijos en los míos, lo entendí bien y sonreí. No dejó de mirarme ni un segundo tan absorto en mí como yo en él y hablamos con los ojos largo rato sin que nadie lo notara.

Para nuestro amor ni siquiera la cercanía física le era indispensable, a veces una mirada le era suficiente, y también en el absoluto silencio gritaba su presencia sonora.

Lo veía y creo que suspiré, porque los ojos se me llenaron de agua; estaba tan enamorada de él, tanto que no podría jamás explicar todo lo que mi corazón sentía. Todo lo que mi corazón lo amaba, lo adoraba, lo deseaba.

Todo y tanto lo que estaba enamorada.

Entonces me sonrió y se acercó lentamente. Hice lo mismo, caminé hacia él, si había más personas alrededor no lo supe, porque no sentí a nadie mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro.

Llegué a su alcance, a la mitad de la distancia que antes nos separaba, y tomó una de mis manos para ponerla en su pecho, debajo del saco del frac, sobre la tela de su camisa blanca.

- Sientes? – dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos emocionados –, dice tu nombre.

Asentí. Sí, sentía su corazón; y efectivamente, decía mi nombre, igual que el mío gritaba sólo el de él. Terry.

Entonces lo besé. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y él me abrazó, y nos besamos largo rato incapaz ninguno de decir algo más. Incapaces siquiera de notar la gente a nuestro alrededor.

Le susurré que lo amaba, pero no con palabras, sino con un suspiro de mis labios en los suyos y mi amor me respondió igual, que él también me amaba y que lo haría siempre.

Largo rato nos besamos y el sabor de sus labios se sentía maravilloso en mi boca.

Entonces las luces en el salón se apagaron un instante anunciando el momento para el público de ocupar sus lugares. La función comenzaría y tuvimos que separarnos besando nuestros rostros para dirigirnos a tomar nuestros lugares tomados de la mano.

La función fue todo lo espectacular que podría esperarse. La puesta magistralmente montada hacía lucir los bellísimos diálogos de la obra todavía más hermosos.

Sentados en uno de los palcos, solos, Terry estaba sentado junto a mí abrazándome y susurró en mi oído todos los parlamentos de Romeo que conocía a la perfección. Mi Romeo propio.

Me emocioné casi al punto de las lágrimas en varias ocasiones y en un momento, Terry con sus manos en mi espalda, me acercó a él para besarme.

Con la música de fondo y la casi completa oscuridad en el teatro, me besó largamente sin que yo pusiera la menor resistencia.

Intentó alejarse entonces besando mi mejilla, pero tomé su rostro entre mis manos y no se lo permití.

- Más – pedí con voz entrecortada.

Quería que me besara más y más. Mucho. Y así lo hizo.

Disfruté el sabor de sus labios amorosos y posesivos en los míos, deleitándome con todo aquello de él que era sólo mío y de nadie más.

Entonces separando sus labios de los míos recitó el que él sabía era mi verso favorito en aquella pieza de Shakespeare.

- Cual preso sujeto con cadenas – sonrió divinamente a la distancia de un suspiro –, la niña mimada deja saltar de su mano al pajarillo, para luego recobrarlo con hilo de seda, amante celosa de su libertad…

Sonreí y lo besé como un susurro.

- Ojala fueses tú esa niña Candy, y ojala fuera yo el pajarillo.*

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas viendo los tan azules de él llenos de tantas cosas hermosas que su alma sentía por mí.

- Ojala lo fueras amor – continué con la voz entrecortada viéndolo a los ojos emocionados –. Ojala lo fueras, así como ese pajarillo, pero creo que de serlo, te mataría de cariño.*

Sonrió hermoso para mí y creo que lloré entonces, porque sentí cuando me besó, en nuestros labios que se acariciaban, el sabor de mis lágrimas de amor por él.

- Átame, Candy – susurró dentro de mi boca –. Átame a ti amor mío, te lo ruego.

Nos unimos de nuevo en un beso más profundo y muy largo; hablando en frases sentidas sin voz, diciéndonos directo al corazón todo lo que sentíamos.

Entonces noté mientras me abrazaba algo que hacía un sonido extraño dentro de su saco, como un papel o un documento, le pregunté lo que era.

Aprovechó que era el momento del último receso, y que las luces estaban ya encendidas, para extender aquel papel hacia mí.

- Qué es Terry?

- Es uno de los deseos que me pediste cuando nos casamos.

* Frases de la obra Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare

Extendí entonces las blancas hojas en mi regazo que estaban escritas en su caligrafía perfecta. Era un poema.

- Lo escribí para ti – me dijo.

Los ojos se me llenaron de agua emocionada.

- Por qué? – atiné a preguntar.

- Porque tú me pediste un día, en nuestra boda, que te regalara las palabras, recuerdas? – asentí –. El sentido olvidado – acarició mi mejilla –. Y yo te prometí que lo haría. Y aunque no soy un poeta – sonrió bellísimo –, intenté explicar a mi manera lo que siente este corazón que te ama.

Estrujé levemente el papel en mis manos, emocionada por sus palabras. Lo besé breve con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y entonces ansiosa me dispuse a leer lo que había escrito él para mí.

Pero él tomó suavemente el poema de mis manos, y abrazándome, hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

- Yo lo leeré para ti princesa – me dijo.

Y entonces, conmigo abrazada a él, empezó a leerlo a media voz en mi oído.

_* Me preguntas si te amo, princesa._

_Y qué puedo responderte? Sí, te amo._

_Te amo; dos palabras que no bastan para lo que mi corazón siente, pero son ciertas. _

_*Poema de mi autoría_

_Insuficientes, quizás; cortas, tal vez; gastadas, seguramente; pero ciertas, amor, son ciertas._

_Podría decirte que sueño contigo desde antes que te conociera._

_Podría decirte que mi alma te ha buscado sin reposo y sin tregua._

_Podría decirte que en tus brazos se detiene el tiempo y que en tus labios se cumplen mis deseos._

_Que cuando eres mía, soy pleno. Que cuando me besas te adoro. Que cuando me amas me lleno._

_Podría decirte quizás que cuando suspiras viento de tus labios viaja, vuela y acaricia mi rostro; y que quisiera acariciarte como las gotas de rocío acarician a las rosas veraniegas en el pasto verde, vivo y colorido._

_Decirte tal vez que quisiera cumplir tus deseos, todos, los grandes, los pequeños. Los que quieras abiertamente y los que te guardas en silencio._

_Que no hay nada que por ti no hiciera, que no hay camino que no caminara, que no hay sendero que no pisara, que no hay gota de mí en mi cuerpo que no te ofreciera._

_Aun así mi amor, lo sé, no basta._

_Te amo._

_Te amo como el sol ama el nacer cada mañana._

_Como la luna le acompaña en un incesante juego de luces en el alba._

_Te amo como los árboles aman la lluvia, la temprana y la tardía._

_Te amo como la fresca primavera ama hacer nacer las flores cada día._

_Si yo fuera el sol, tú mi amor, serías las nubes que me cobijan._

_Si yo fuera el mar, tú serías la arena que me rodea._

_Si fuera el ave, serías el viento._

_Si fuera la luna, serías las estrellas._

_Si fuera el suspiro, tú serias el aliento._

_Si fuera el alma, tú mi amor, serías el cuerpo._

_Te amo como la flor ama la tierra que la alimenta._

_Te amo como el árbol que crece frondoso y que se eleva intentando alcanzar el cielo, ama cada espacio del azul entre sus ramas._

_Amo el amarte, mi amor, porque cuando te amo, mi corazón crece y te ama todavía más._

_Amo el amarte porque mi amor me hace alcanzarte, y cuando te alcanzo te deseo todavía más._

_Amo el amarte porque sin ti mis días no son días, ni hay noche que las acompañe._

_Porque sin tus ojos que iluminan, las sombras me reducen._

_Porque sin tu mirada que acompaña, mis pasos son tristes y sin rumbo._

_Amo el amarte, porque sin ti y sin amarte, no hay vida que valga la pena ser vivida o trabajada._

_Porque sin ti en esta tierra las flores no tienen motivo y hasta el mar pierde sentido._

_Porque la belleza del mundo se consume en tus ojos y el aroma de las flores se condensa en tus labios; y porque la vida misma se concentra y alimenta de tu vientre cálido y amoroso._

_Amo el amarte, mi amor. Lo amo._

_Te amo, mi amor, te amo._

_Te amo porque tus manos que son mágicas cuando tocan mi rostro hacen que todo se olvide._

_Porque tu cuerpo dadivoso y fragante esconde el secreto de la vida en rincones que sólo yo y nadie más que yo puede alcanzarte._

_Porque tus besos delicados, tu sonrisa de granada, tus mejillas de rosa, tus manos de seda y tu piel de crema y cerezas; me hacen sentir que hay mucho mas allá de esta vida que la vida misma._

_Porque sé cuando te veo y estoy seguro que he de amarte mucho más allá del corazón y de la carne._

_Porque yo, mi amor, no sólo te amo con el corazón que palpita._

_Te amo con el aliento que nace en mis labios._

_Te amo con el suspiro que arrancas cuando despiertas en mis brazos y me ves encerrada en mi regazo, tranquila y serena, confiada, dispuesta, entregada, eterna._

_Te amo no sólo con el cuerpo._

_Yo te amo con el alma._

_Te hago el amor cada día y cada noche y cada minuto y cada hora, porque no es sólo en el lecho, mi amor._

_Te hago el amor amándote con miradas y palabras._

_Con susurros, con besos, con caricias habladas._

_Te hago el amor con mis brazos que te cuidan, con mis ganas de que no sufras, de que no llores, de que no padezcas._

_Te hago el amor con mis deseos de que seas feliz y sonrías._

_Con mis ganas te hago mía de que en tus labios siempre habite una sonrisa y jamás un lamento._

_Con mis deseos te hago mía, mi amor; y te hago el amor, con el amor que me llena desde el alma hasta el cuerpo, desde la razón hasta el sentido._

_Desde antes mucho antes del inicio. Y mas allá, mucho mas allá del fin._

_Porque el fin, amor, no vendrá jamás para mi que te amo como te amo._

_Porque he de amarte mientras el sol sea sol, aunque mis ojos ya no lo vean._

_He de amarte mientras la luna siga siendo luna, aunque ni a ti ni a mi nos cubran sus destellos._

_He de amarte, mi amor, más allá de la vida y de la muerte._

_Porque mas allá de la vida y de la muerte ahora mismo ya te amo._

_Desde antes, mucho antes de que el mundo fuera mundo y el universo su casa, tú ya eras mía y yo, mi amor, ya era tuyo._

_Sí, mi amor, yo te amo._

_No basta decirlo ya, cuando lo que siento es tan grande, _

_Tanto que no hay palabras que lo expliquen o tengan significado alguno; pero te amo._

_Te amo. _

Yo había empezado a llorar casi desde la primer frase, pero entonces cuando terminó de leer su poema y me miró de nuevo a los ojos, apoyada yo en su pecho; rodeada por su voz hermosa que me había acariciado amorosa y tierna con sus dulces palabras; no pude contenerme y muchas y abundantes lágrimas salieron de mí.

Lloraba tanto y tanto por tanto amor en sus palabras, y tanto que veía en sus ojos azules profundos y hermosos, llenos de luz y esperanza; y lloraba tanto por tanto que le amaba yo también.

Dentro de todo lo maravilloso de su ser y todas las cosas que me regalaba cada día, me había regalado también las palabras, sus palabras, el sentido olvidado; y lo hizo de una forma que sentí divina, expresando lo que sentía por mí y que yo misma compartía.

Su voz maravillosa había alcanzado lo más hondo de mi corazón y tanto amor que me decía hacía que mi alma temblara y temblara de tanto cariño.

Lo tomé de la mano y me puse de pie con él. Nos paramos frente a frente detrás de los asientos en el palco en el que estábamos. Estaba intensamente emocionada, sintiendo en mí tanto amor que casi no podía ni hablar. Sólo quería abrazarlo y que él me abrazara.

- Gracias, amor – no sabía qué más decirle y lloraba contra su pecho.

- A ti – dijo –, porque existes.

Lágrimas rodaban de mis ojos, imposibles de ser contenidas; como si el alma se desbordara en ellas, incapaz de sujetar o contener lo que la embargaba ansiosa.

Limpié mis ojos y lo miré de nuevo, y sentí tanta felicidad y tanto cariño, y me abrumó entonces la profundidad y la fuerza de aquello que nos une; tan poderoso, tan real, tan palpable, tan mío.

- Te quiero tanto – le dije –. Te quiero tanto, mi corazón, que ya no sé cómo decírtelo.

- Y yo a ti te adoro.

Me rodeó con los brazos y me sentí feliz de que ese lugar fuera todo mío para siempre. Me rodeaba por completo con sus brazos fuertes y la sensación de su pecho firme contra mi cuerpo me llenaba de seguridad.

- Aquí nada puede pasarme – afirmé.

Ajustó los brazos alrededor de mí, con una mano en mi cabello y la otra en mi espalda completa, me abrazó más fuerte, como si me fundiera en su cuerpo, y respiró fuerte.

- Nunca, amor – besó mi frente –. Aquí nada puede pasarte.

Me sujetó fuerte contra su pecho y yo estaba sintiendo tanto en mi interior que no atinaba a hablar. Verdaderamente para mí no había mejor lugar que ése entre sus brazos, contra su pecho, con mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, alto frente a mí, protector y seguro.

- Si pudiera detendría el tiempo, mi corazón – le dije.

Besó mi cabello respirando profundamente.

- Yo también amor – dijo –. Pero si el tiempo camina recuerda que cada día traerá nuevas cosas para los dos, que serán maravillosas, porque estaremos juntos. Al final de cada nuevo día tú y yo estaremos juntos.

Besó mi frente con labios llenos de ternura, mientras me sujetaba fuerte contra su corazón.

Levanté entonces la vista y cercano a mi rostro, tan cerca que lo tocaba con mi aliento, vi el suyo al que yo amaba.

- Eres mi amor Terry – susurré viéndolo a los ojos azules, más azules que nunca, claros, profundos, hermosos, llenos de luz, llenos de amor.

Entonces lo repetí.

- Tú eres mi amor Terry.

- Y tú eres el mío. Tú eres mi amor Candy.

Rodeé a mi amor con los brazos y quise que me besara, lo hizo, me besó, lento y profundo; las luces se apagaron, pero no prestamos ya atención alguna a la puesta.

La sensación de sus labios firmes en los míos nubló mis sentidos, el contacto de sus mejillas con las mías, el sabor de sus besos, de él.

Sumergí los dedos en su cabello detrás de su cabeza, él cubría con ambas manos mi espalda entera, desde los hombros hasta la cintura, presionándome contra sí mismo; y en la oscuridad de pie en el palco, con la música de fondo; y girando los rostros para mayor cercanía, nos encontramos en la plenitud de un beso hondo y sentido. Profundo y lleno de amor.

En la plenitud de nuestras bocas unidas y nuestros labios que incesantes se besaban, hundidos los dos en los ocultos sabores del otro; busqué en lo más hondo de mi conciencia las mejores palabras que pudiesen explicar aquello que sentía con el corazón agitado, pero no encontré ninguna.

- No basta amor – dije en su boca –. No basta Terry.

Supo a lo que me refería.

- No – coincidió – un _te amo_ ya no basta.

Nos besamos entonces con mayor profundidad y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en un instante maravillosamente eterno y apartado, alejado de toda realidad y conciencia alguna que no fuera la presencia del otro grabada en el corazón propio.

Como una huella indeleble y eterna grabándose en el alma; profunda y cierta como el mismo cielo; y como quien ama más allá, mucho más allá de lo decible.

- Quiero amarte para siempre – dijo dentro de mi boca –. Déjame amarte para siempre, te lo ruego, amor mío.

Asentí contra su boca y saboreé entonces sus labios con mayor intensidad y él los míos.

Con sus manos cubriendo completa mi espalda y las mías en su cabello, de pie en la oscuridad de aquel palco, solos, sin nadie más en el mundo y sólo la música de fondo; seguimos besándonos lento y hondo, aromático y fragante, lleno de fuego y dulzura.

Seguros los dos, tal como decía su poema, de que los _te amos_ y _te quieros_ habían dejado de tener significado alguno ante la intensidad de aquello que nos une.

Poderoso como una tormenta o un huracán rabioso; y a la vez, contradictoria pero complementariamente, apacible y tierno como suaves pétalos de rosas dulces contra el rostro, acariciando al corazón enamorado, que late sólo por aquel a quien ama.

Amores a raudales, susurros de brisa, rumores lejanos de amores cumplidos, de sueños logrados; abrazados los dos por el mismo suspiro, por el mismo latido, por el mismo intenso, grande, llano, sencillo, palpable y poderoso amor.

Tanto amor no era posible. Qué había hecho yo para merecerlo, no lo sabía; y hacía mucho tiempo que ya no me lo preguntaba, decidida como estaba a hacer con él, lo único que de verdad debe hacerse cuando uno encuentra al amor de su vida, disfrutarlo.

Disfrutar el amor y dejarlo que me llenara y dejarlo que se me escapara por los ojos a su antojo en lágrimas o luces; por los labios en besos o susurros; por las manos en trazos o colores.

Disfrutarlo hoy y disfrutarlo siempre. Y dejar que me rodee y me eleve al cielo si le place y me haga flotar entre las nubes rodeada de mi amor y su presencia. Y dejar que me haga soñar y llorar de alegría, si gustaba, si deseaba, si así le placía.

Tanto amor, tanto y tanto y un solo corazón para sentirlo y una sola vida para vivirlo.

Por eso el amor es eterno, porque así como no cabe en el pecho, ni en el corazón, ni en el aliento o el latido. Así tampoco cabe en el tiempo, en los días, en la vida. Y debe extenderse más allá de lo posible, hasta donde sólo el alma sin edad llega.

No, tanto amor no era posible. Pero lo era.

Lo es, lo era y lo será. Y la sola existencia de Terry mi amor en la tierra, confirma lo planteado. Pareciera no posible, pero lo era. Tanto amor existía. Sí existe.

Entonces, refugiada en su protector abrazo, sujeta contra su firme figura, sumergida en el sabor de sus labios, recordé algo.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, muchos años, yo tuve un sueño. Creo que tendría quizás diez años; alrededor del doble de Azul ahora.

En ese entonces la idea del amor o de sentirse querida para mi era una falacia, una mentira. Pero tuve un sueño en esos días.

Y en él, en mi sueño tenía yo una familia. Como la que en realidad no tenía en ese entonces.

Recuerdo que en mi sueño había una reunión o una fiesta con mucha gente diferente y yo estaba ya grande, adulta.

Me acerqué a alguien sin rostro en mi sueño, y le hice una pregunta.

- Y mi esposo y mis hijos?

Era una pregunta sencilla y aquella persona señaló a un jardín cercano, respondiendo que ahí se encontraba aquello que buscaba, y dijo entonces algo que se grabó en mi memoria para siempre.

- Allá están quienes buscas – dijo –, allá esta tu familia.

En mi sueño lo entendí y en mi sueño lloré. Entendí entonces que yo tenía una familia. La sola palabra recuerdo que me hizo rodar lágrimas de felicidad y alegría mientras seguía soñando.

Lo soñé una sola vez y nada más. Pero recuerdo que cuando la vida se ponía difícil a mi alrededor, solía cerrar los ojos y recordar mi sueño que había tenido y abrazar esa esperanza. Tímida esperanza sujeta entre los dedos. Esperanza de amor. De uno que habría de venir.

Y soñaba después entonces despierta con eso; cuando la idea o el anhelo de una familia parecía inalcanzable y ajeno. Y soñaba mucho y me concentraba fuerte anhelando con todo mi corazón y con todo lo guardado en mi alma que aquel sueño un día se cumpliera; y yo tuviera al fin una familia.

Esta noche recuerdo mi sueño. Lo recuerdo vívido y lleno, mientras Terry me besa protector y lleno de amor para mí. Y lloro de nuevo contra sus labios y mejillas, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, porque mi sueño se ha cumplido.

Yo que crecí sin familia y sin nadie que tuviera nada de mí, hoy tengo tres hijos hermosos, que siendo idénticos a su padre que amo, tienen atisbos de mí misma contenidos en ellos y los llevé en mi vientre y; mezclados con Terry, mi amor, siendo de él, también son míos. En ellos estamos los dos testificando el amor que nos une.

Y este hombre maravilloso que hoy me abraza, me acaricia y me besa, tierno y protector, lleno de dulzura y cosas lindas, ha hecho todo eso posible.

Contra mi y contra el mundo, contra mis miedos y carencias, contra todo y con todo, él lo hizo posible.

Pero lo hizo, pudo hacerlo, regalarme todo esto, porque yo dejé mis miedos, y me decidí por fin a superar mi pasado, decidida a vivir sólo en el presente y a soñar sólo con el futuro.

Y aprendí un día a amarme a mí misma, para poder dejar que otros me amaran; y me atreví, sin miedos, a amar yo también entonces.

Y yo hoy tengo una familia.

Y estoy enamorada.

Y soy muy feliz.

Y no puedo desearle a nadie más felicidad que la que hoy acaricio con las manos emocionadas y el corazón que ama y que ama mucho. Nada hay más que le desee a quienes pueda conocer en mi vida, solo amor. Amor como el mío, como el nuestro.

Porque el amor es basto y suficiente y cambia la vida para siempre.

Porque fuerte como la muerte es el amor* y para siempre sus designios. _* Frase bíblica_

Amor como el mío y el de Terry, mi amor. El caballero de las rosas. Ángel de mis brazos.

Terry que llegó de pronto como una brisa marina refrescante y aromática, llenándome serena de certezas nuevas y esperanzas renovadas. Llenándome entera del color de su corazón, del de su alma, del de sus ojos. Azul como el cielo, como el mar, como el amor.

Y éste, mi amor, grande, irrefrenable y poderoso es, tanto que se escapa por mis trazos.

Porque yo pinté en azul toda mi vida desde que él llego, desde ese día en el inicio y hasta el último día en el fin. Yo siempre pinté en azul, porque él es el azul de mis pinturas y el azul de mi corazón.

Azul por su amor y por el mío. Desde ayer, en el hoy y en el para siempre.

Azul enamorado del corazón, azul como Terry mi amor, azul para siempre.

**FIN**

GRACIAS!

Por leer esta historia, mi primera. Por compartir un sueño conmigo.

Por todo lo que Azul para Siempre significó y significará siempre en mi vida y **por ser parte de ello. **

Gracias!

Les recomiendo el video de esta historia:

www.(YoutubePUNTOcom)/watch?v=gO2V5Ld9tvA – **You Raise me up**

Lady Fabiola Grandchester

Azul Grandchester

Fabs Cullen

**NOTA:** Azul para Siempre, así como todos y cada uno de mis fics, está registrado a mi nombre bajo los Derechos de Autor. Los nombres de algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi; sin embargo, las historias son originales mías y han sido registradas ante la Ley a mi nombre. Si deseas guardarlas en tu pc para tu Disfrute Personal, eso está correcto y para mí sería un honor; pero es el único uso permitido por la ley. Otras acciones tales como, mas no limitadas a: distribución, difusión, publicación y/o explotación -económica o no-, y sus derivados, ya sea de manera pública y/o privada, incluidos los medios virtuales, publicación en grupos, páginas de internet o comunidades, y la distribución por correo electrónico, están por ley terminantemente prohibidas.

**Octubre 04, 2012.**

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
